Negima Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons
by Draconis678
Summary: Reposting this because it seems FF dot Net isn't taking anything down. Feel free to request however I may take awhile -.-' That being said. This is the lemon spinoff story to Springfield and Kuroshi and Springfield and Kuroshi Redux. Chapter 24 Late Mother's Day chapter
1. Beauties of Ariadne

Draconis: Eh heh heh.

Kenshin: Whats so funny?

Draconis: I've decided to start the lemon fic.

Kenshin: Oh ho really? Who's first?

Draconis: Hm...good question.

Draconis: I've already got a couple of requests from Leo, but everyone who reads my main fic Springfield and Kuroshi can request whatever it is you desire and I will try my damn best to fulfill that request.

Haruna: Whatever they want? (leer )

Draconis: NOT YAOI! I will jam a sodering iron through my junk before I write that!

Haruna: Ah ha ha ha!

Konoka: So Ken-kun isn't going to be the only one being used as the male?

Draconis: NOPE! Negi Kotarou Tertium and his brothers. I'll write about pretty much anyone.

Ricardo: Eh? Even me and Kurt over there?

Draconis: Yes even you and Kurt. Heads up though it may be short seeing as you two are kind of obscure.

Anyway the first lemon will be with Kenshin however.

Kenshin: Eh with who?

Draconis: A couple of old friends...

Emily: Hey Kenshin.

Kenshin: Emily? ! What're you doing here.

Beatrix: We're both here...to well...

Emily: To fuck you silly!

Kenshin: HEH? !

Draconis: A request from leo247. Kenshin going with Emily Sevensheep and Beatrix Monroe!

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons!

Chapter 1

The two beauties from Ariadne!

Emily: Chapter begin!

(start)

_Ariadne (A/N: Well no shit sherlock)_

Kenshin was walking throughout Ariadne minding his own business.

_So Kenshin whatcha gonna do today? Sheena asked._

_I dunno you maybe? Kenshin kidded._

_Oh ho? Well as much as I would like that lets wait till later kay. Sheena said._

_Sure. Kenshin thought._

Ugh man Seras-Chan tired me out yesterday. Kenshin said to no one in particular.

Oh ho? Got her in the sack did you? Someone asked.

Huh? Oh Ricardo. Whats up? Kenshin asked.

Oh nothing. So how was she? Ricardo asked.

Um...don't you want to date her? Kenshin said unsurely.

Well yeah, but we aren't right now so we could do whatever we want. Ricardo laughed.

Well why not go and ask her out or better yet do it at the festival? Kenshin suggested.

I intended to. Although thanks for keeping her entertained for me. Ricardo shrugged.

Er...Your Welcome? Kenshin said.

Ok kid I need to be going. Ricardo said.

Ok then see ya. Kenshin said.

Adios. Ricardo said flashing away.

_That. Was. Weird. Kenshin thought._

Kenshin continued his walk around Ariadne and walked across a meadow with a lake.

Hm...I've got two choices either take a bath here or at the school. Kenshin said.

Hm...I think I'll take one here. Kenshin said shivering remembering how after he had sex with Seras he ended up taking a bath with the most tenacious of his fangirls. J von Katze and S Du Chat to name a couple.

_It's not that I don't think they are attractive it's just they try too hard to get me in the sack. Kenshin thought._

Somewhere the two beastgirls in question sneezed. Hey Du Chat? J Von said.

What? Du Chat asked.

Maybe we should just walk up to Kuroshi Tsuki-Sama and ask him about...well you know. J Von said.

Maybe. Du Chat said.

Kenshin began stripping down and hopped in the lake completely unaware that he was being watched.

Hah! This feels so good! Kenshin purred contentedly.

Hm Hm. Hey Beatrix wanna join him? Emily asked in low tone.

W-Wh-Wha? Beatrix blushed.

Aw come on Beatrix it'll be fun. Emily said stripping down.

O-OK Ojou-Sama. Beatrix said joining Emily.

Kenshin was so absorbed in his thoughts of his episode with Seras he didn't even hear the two of them get in and swim over to him.

Hm Hm. Having fun there Kenshin-kun? Emily asked from his right successfully pulling him from his reverie.

Huh? Yeah Emily I'm fine...Emily! ! What are you doing here? ! Kenshin asked.

I'm not the only one here. Emily said pointing to his left.

E-Eh? Kenshin said looking to his left and seeing Beatrix who had a deep blush on her face.

What are you...Kenshin trailed off seeing his erection. Oh shit! I'm sorry I was just leaving! Kenshin said.

No no stay here with us. Emily said yanking him back in.

Lemme see that. Emily said grabbing hold of his cock and stroking it lightly.

Hnn...Kenshin trailed off.

Beatrix you should try this! Emily said.

Wh-What? ! Beatrix said loudly then Kenshin slapped a hand over her mouth.

Shhh! Kenshin whispered.

What? Emily said.

Someone's coming. Kenshin said.

Hmm. Where is he? Du Chat said.

I could have sworn I heard him around here. J Von said.

Oh well I guess there is always next time. J Von shrugged.

Whew! Kenshin sighed relieved.

Hey what was that! Du Chat said.

_Me and my big mouth! Kenshin thought._

Oh ho? What do we have here? J Von said.

It seems Iinchou and her buddy here are giving the General a handjob. Du Chat said.

Or a clone of him. Kenshin said vanishing.

He appeared behind the two. Hey after him! Du Chat yelled.

Not now ladies I'll fuck ya later! Kenshin said getting the hell out of there.

He gave them the slip hopping up into a tree after gaining a considerable lead on them.

_What's wrong Kenshin? You can't handle them? Tatsu teased._

_Along with Emily and Beatrix? No. Kenshin said._

_Make clones! Nagi said._

_Ugh I am not having this conversation with you. Kenshin thought getting dressed._

_Damn Emily-Chan and Beatrix-Chan got some nice bodies. Kenshin thought with a perverted grin._

Thinking about us? Emily said spooking him.

Ah! How do you keep doing that! ? Kenshin said.

Hm Hm. Secret. Emily said and Beatrix appeared to her left.

Those two are gone, but they might spill the beans so to speak. Beatrix said.

No they won't. Kenshin smirked.

Why not? Emily said.

Because I really am gonna fuck them sooner or later. Kenshin shrugged.

Speaking of which...Kenshin trailed off leering at the two.

Wh-What? Beatrix said.

Oh nothing I was just admiring your still nude bodies. Kenshin chuckled.

Hm Hm. You like? We can get you more acquainted with them if you like. Emily teased.

Wh-Wh-What? Beatrix said blushing madly.

Oh come on Beatrix you have a crush on him why not make good on it! Emily said.

B-But we're...Beatrix said but was stopped by Kenshin kissing her lightly.

Hey don't worry I'll take goood care of you. Kenshin said.

O-Ok, but shouldn't you take us to dinner first? Beatrix said.

Ah of course, but get dressed first. Kenshin said.

A few minutes later the three of them hopped down from the tree and began walking into town. Emily grabbed his right arm and Beatrix grabbed his left and leaned on him.

Hm...My parents went here one time. Kenshin said looking at the Flying Broomstick.

What do you think? Kenshin asked.

Sure why not? Emily said.

Ok. Beatrix said.

OK then. Kenshin said then bumped into his parents literally.

Ow...Oh hey dad. Kenshin said.

Hey. What's going on? Ryuushin asked.

Ryuu-kun dear I think Ken-Chan is on a date. Hikari smiled.

Yeap. Kenshin said.

Taking them here? Ryuushin said.

Yeah. Kenshin shrugged.

Been getting chased by fangirls lately Ken-Chan? Hikari teased.

Ugh...Yeah. Kenshin muttered.

Hm Hm. Hikari said then walked up to Kenshin.

Hey you wanna do it in Ostia when we get there? She asked whispering.

Sure why not. Kenshin said.

OK sorry for interrupting you three have a good time now. Oh Kenshin Jack and us are leaving today. Ryuushin said as he and Hikari walked off.

He he. OK dad see ya later. Kenshin laughed.

Did you just agree to fuck your mother? Emily asked.

Yeah? What of it? Kenshin said.

Do-Doesn't that seem wrong to you? Beatrix said as they walked in.

Well not anymore. Kenshin said.

Hello! Are you here for food or dance? Tina asked.

Both. Kenshin shrugged.

Hm...Tina said getting a closer look at him.

Wh-What? Kenshin asked.

Looks like those two really did make love that night. Tina said.

Oh yeah I remember Mom and Dad showing me that date. Kenshin said.

Here let me get you three a table. Tina said.

Kenshin Emily and Beatrix were seated. OK what can I getcha? Tina said.

Hm...Orange chicken? I'll take some of that. Kenshin said.

Ok and for your lovely dates? Tina said causing the two to blush.

Hm...Rice sounds fine for me. Emily said.

Hm. Same as him. I had to skip breakfast this morning. Beatrix said.

OK anything to drink? Tina said.

Hm...wine for all three of us. Kenshin said.

Aren't they a little young? Tina said.

Wasn't my father mother and the Thousand master as well? Kenshin asked.

Touche. Anyway I'll have them out in a bit. Tina said.

The Thousand Master dined here? Emily asked.

Yeah he his wife and My parents had a double date here. Kenshin said.

Hmm...Wait he was married! Emily said.

Er...still is. Kenshin said.

Oh. Emily said.

Wait he's alive as well? ! Emily said.

Please he's too strong for death. Kenshin chuckled.

You know him? Beatrix said.

Yeap. I could introduce you when I find the bastard. Kenshin said.

U-U-Um could I bring my mom? Emily asked.

Sure why? Kenshin said.

She's always wanted to meet the Thousand Master. When it was said he died she got real depressed. Emily said.

_Nagi do you mind? Kenshin thought._

_Ok, but I want something from you in return. I'll name it later. Nagi said._

_Fine. Kenshin thought._

Hey Kenshin. How did you and Rakan meet anyway? Beatrix said.

Ran into him soon after escaping Megalomesembria. Kenshin said.

I see. I still can't get the closed view mindset of the Senators. Why doesn't the Praetor intervene. Beatrix said.

Praetor? Kenshin said confused.

Yeah he's the number one of all Megalomesembria. Whatever he says goes. Beatrix said.

Then he was probably buried in paperwork. Kenshin shrugged.

So if he said he regrets what Megalomesembria did to you, you would just tell him not to worry about it. Emily asked.

I can't really hold him responsible for the entire city, running a confederation is tough. Kenshin said.

I see. Beatrix said. That's really noble of you. Beatrix said.

Yeah. I try not to let my past affect my decisions too much. Hell Daiken got the generals together a few weeks ago and asked on the behalf of the council if we supported a war effort and I voted no. Kenshin said.

I see. What would change your mind out of curiosity? Emily said.

A blatent attack by their warriors. Kenshin said.

I see. Beatrix said.

Hello you three heres your food. Tina said.

OK thank you. Kenshin said tossing her a roll of money.

Thank you! Tina said skipping away.

That was a generous tip. Emily said.

Yeah. I've kinda got more money then I know what to do with. You remember that building that was burnt down 6 years ago? Kenshin asked.

Yeah? Emily said.

I paid for the repairs out of my own pocket. Kenshin said.

Damn! Beatrix said impressed.

Yeap. Kenshin said.

The three of them ate and sat back. Ah that was good. Kenshin purred contentedly.

Yeah it was. Beatrix said.

Thanks for sharing some. Emily said.

No problem... Wanna dance? Kenshin said holding out his hand to Emily.

Um...Ok. Emily blushed.

He lead her to the dance floor and they began dancing to a fast song.

He he. You got some good moves. Emily said.

Thanks Theo-Chan taught me herself. Kenshin said.

He then wrapped his arm around her waist and set a hand on her shoulder as a slow song began.

Hmm. So firm. Emily said setting a hand on his chest.

That's what training since the age of 4 or 5 will get ya. Kenshin said.

So Emily-Chan you got a dad? Kenshin said.

Yeah...he is in the army though. Emily said.

Really whats his name? Kenshin said.

Um.. Ronald. Emily said.

Oh Colonel Ronald is your dad? That man can't hold his booze for shit. Kenshin chuckled.

Yeah, but at least he's a happy drunk. Emily said.

He just gets overly grabby with mom. Emily giggled.

He He. Kenshin laughed.

Kenshin looked into her eyes. Are your eyes red or brown? Kenshin said.

Red. Why? Emily asked.

They look nice. Someone could get lost looking into them. Kenshin smiled causing Emily to blush.

Your such a flirt. Emily said.

Yeah I like making girls blush. Kenshin said then kissed her.

Hmm...What was that for? Emily said a minute later after he broke the kiss.

Oh no reason although why do you ask you said you wanted to get in the sack with me. Kenshin said.

Hm Hm. I guess that's true. Now I gotta go do something could you dance with Beatrix? Emily said.

OK. Kenshin said as she walked away.

He walked over to Beatrix who looked bored and held out his hand. Could I trouble the beautiful mage for a dance? Kenshin asked.

Beatrix looked toward him blushing and smiled. Of course you can. Beatrix said taking his hand.

Another slow song was playing so Kenshin just grabbed Beatrix and held her close. So Beatrix-Chan when did this crush of yours develop? Kenshin asked.

U-Um. When I heard about you fighting the Life-Maker. Beatrix looking away.

Oh? Hm Hm. Have a thing for heroes huh? Kenshin chuckled.

Y-Yeah I guess. Beatrix said.

My family tried to help you when you were at Megalomesembria. Beatrix said.

Oh? Did they now? Tell them I'm in their debt. Kenshin said.

At first I asked why they were and they told me just who you were and I sent you my stuffed bear. Beatrix said.

Huh? You sent me that? I still have it. Kenshin said.

You do? Beatrix said surprised.

I kept it sealed away with my swords. Kenshin said.

Thanks it was somewhat comforting to have when I healed from my wounds. Kenshin said.

Your welcome. Beatrix said.

You seem nervous about earlier though what's up? Kenshin said.

I kind of feel Ojou-Sama is trying to force us together along with herself. Beatrix said.

I mean she seems to be trying to make us...Beatrix trailed off.

I see. Kenshin said.

Well ask yourself this Beatrix-Chan. Do **you **want to? Kenshin said putting emphasis on the word you.

Beatrix blushed then thought about it. Y-Yes. I would like to...have a bit of **fun** with Kenshin-kun. Beatrix said putting emphasis on the word fun.

Well then don't think of it as her pushing you into it if you want it then do it for you. Kenshin said.

I see. Thanks for clearing that up. Beatrix said.

Can I ask you a serious question though? Kenshin asked.

Hm? Beatrix sounded.

I know you and Emily have a crush on me, but do you love me? Kenshin asked.

Well..yeah, but we haven't seen you since you visited last year. Beatrix said.

I see. Something tells me Ojou-Sama may fall for the Thousand Master son. Beatrix said.

Hm Hm I don't mind sharing a girl or two with him. Kenshin chuckled.

He's a harem boy? Beatrix asked.

Will be. You don't spend six years with me and not have me rub off on you. Kenshin said laughing.

I see. Although if I did pursue you it would be just you. Beatrix smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Hm Hm. I see. Kenshin said as the song ended.

Emily waltzed up to them. So you two ready to head out? Emily said.

Sure. Kenshin said as they left.

So Kenshin-kun what can you tell us about the girl named Yue? She showed up here a few weeks ago as a transfer student and you seem to know her. Emily said.

Kenshin told them what he knew and the two of them nodded. Wow. That sounds tough. She was there when the gate port at Megalomesembria was destroyed? Emily said.

Yeah her and a group of my friends with Otouto came here pursuing a clue left by Nagi. Kenshin said.

Collet walked up to the three. Iinchou do you really need to participate? ! Yue is trying to get her memory back! Collet said as her ears popped up.

It's just a friendly competition. May the best team win I say. Emily said.

Ugh! Your unbelievable! Collet said as her ears popped up again this time Kenshin chuckle lightly.

What's so funny? Beatrix asked.

Oh nothing it's the thing that her ears do when she's excited or angry. I think it's cute. Kenshin smiled.

U-U-Um. Th-Thank you. Collet stuttered.

_Th-The general thinks I'm cute? Collet thought blushing._

Hey Collet-Chan? Kenshin said as Emily and Beatrix walked ahead.

Wh-What? Collet asked.

How does this sound. I've already got the way to get Yue-Chan's memory back hammered out. If you win I'll restore it afterwards. Kenshin said.

But what if we don't win and we don't get to go to Ostia? Collet said.

Ah that does pose a bit of a problem doesn't it? Kenshin said petting her head causing her to blush more.

Hows this sound seeing as I need her to go to Ostia if you don't win I'll talk it over with the headmistress and you can go with me and my fiancee. Kenshin smiled.

Y-Your Fiancee? Collet said

The Princess of Hellas. Theodora. Kenshin clarified.

No way! Your getting married to her? Collet yelled.

Hm Hm. Yeah she's even letting me have multiple girlfriends. Kenshin said.

Collet blushed again. Really? U-Um... Collet said but was stopped by Kenshin pecking her on the forehead.

If you want let's get to know each other first. Hell I'll introduce you to my little brother and you two might hit it off. Kenshin said.

Try your best. Kenshin said flashing over to Beatrix and Emily.

Does he do that to every girl he meets? Collet said to no one in particular.

What was that all about? Emily asked.

Oh I was just wishing her well in the race. Kenshin said.

Even if they lose I'm taking them with me. Kenshin said.

Why? Beatrix asked.

Because I need Yue-Chan in Ostia and I can't do that if she's stuck here. Kenshin said.

So I figured I'd take Collet-Chan with. Kenshin said.

I see. Well let's just go ahead and get to our room. Emily said.

Why? You had no problem trying to do it earlier in the lake. Kenshin chuckled.

I was gonna ask you to move to our room had the cat girls not interfered. Emily said annoyed.

Hm Hm. I'm just teasing. Kenshin chuckled.

The three arrived at the room in question and walked in. Oh man. Kenshin said noticing various pictures of himself Jack Ryuushin Hikari and Nagi.

Oh sorry. Emily said snapping her fingers as the walls glew and the pictures vanished.

Ah cloaking magic. Kenshin said.

Well shall we begin? Emily said shrugging off Kenshin's trenchcoat.

Yeah. Kenshin said kissing her lightly nibbling on her lip. Emily opened her mouth at this and Kenshin slid his tounge into her mouth and began pushing against hers.

Mmm...Emily moaned as Kenshin began to grope her breast.

Kenshin broke the kiss and turned to Beatrix. Wouldn't want you to feel left out. Kenshin said cupping her face and repeating his actions.

Ah! Mmm..Beatrix moaned.

Kenshin broke that kiss and started to unbutton her dress. What? If we're gonna do this we need to get undressed. Kenshin said then noticed what she was wearing.

Oh I see. I didn't know Beatrix-Chan was into thongs and see through at that? Kenshin said rubbing his finger in between her vaginal lips.

Mmmnn. Beatrix moaned.

Kenshin felt his shirt being tugged upward and raised his arms and turned to look at Emily who had completely disrobed. If we're getting naked you should as well. Emily smiled.

I see. Kenshin said as Beatrix undid the button on his pants pulling them down.

Hm Hm we're in the nude and he's only half flaccid. Emily said.

Well sorry to say, but when you ran into me earlier I was daydreaming about a recent episode with the headmistress. Kenshin said as he was shoved on the bed.

Jeez you have an ungodly large libido don't you? Emily said as she and Beatrix laid to his sides looking at his length.

Eh heh heh. Yup. Kenshin said.

So how will we help you get hard? Emily wondered.

Well...we could make out while pressing our breasts together with him in between us. Beatrix said.

_Wow...Beatrix-Chan that's turning me on just thinking about it. Kenshin thought._

Ooooo. Kinky. Emily said mashing her lips against hers.

Sooo...sexy. Kenshin said.

Really? We're doing a good job then. Emily said as they moved their breasts up and down.

Hm Hm. They aren't terribly huge but at least we know what to do with em'. Beatrix said.

He He. They're modest. Kenshin said.

He He. That's nice. Emily said backing away as she and Beatrix began licking the shaft.

Ah! You got some talented tongues. Kenshin said.

He He. Emily giggled. That's nice to know. She said.

Beatrix smiled and backed away from Kenshin. Hm? Tired of it already? Emily asked.

No. I'm just looking for my own pleasure as well. Beatrix said setting her pussy over Kenshin's mouth.

Heh heh. I see what you want. Kenshin said spreading the lips apart while sliding a finger into her asshole.

Mmm! N-Not there! Beatrix moaned.

Sorry Beatrix-Chan non non-negotiable. Kenshin said beginning to lick around her labia.

Hey Kenshin-kun if your gonna please her at least do the same with me. Emily said angling her ass next to him.

OK. Kenshin said taking his left hand and carefully inserting two fingers into her nether lips and one into her asshole.

Ah! I-It's so good! Emily said.

O-Ojou-Sama don't hog it. Beatrix said laying down on Kenshin.

Fine then. Emily said as they took turns sucking Kenshin's length.

Beatrix-Chan tastes great down here. Kenshin said circling the entrance with his tongue.

Mmm! D-Don't say that! It's embarrassing! Beatrix said.

You like my fingers going up your asses don't you girls? Kenshin said.

Oh...Yes...Emily trailed off in bliss.

I love it. Beatrix moaned.

Would you like my nice long hard cock up there? Kenshin said huskily while fingering Beatrix.

P-Please. Emily said.

Yes. For tonight we are yours. Beatrix said.

Hm Hm good to hear. Kenshin said.

_Little fucker. Taking a page out of your father's book. Nagi said._

_Oh shut up you and dad have taken plenty out of mine. Kenshin thought._

Kenshin-kun...Please lick me more. Beatrix said in bliss.

Hm Hm. OK. Kenshin said sucking on her clit.

Beatrix's eyes widened at the new sensation. Ah! Mmm! Yes! She moaned.

Enjoying yourself there Beatrix? Emily said moaning lightly at the ministrations Kenshin was giving her.

O-Of Course! You should get up here after I'm done! Beatrix moaned loudly.

Kenshin felt his cock heat up. Hey you two I'm about to cum. Which one wants it. He said.

Beatrix seeing as your getting more pleasure than me I'm taking this. Emily said.

Fine! Yes! Kenshin-kun! I-I-I'm about to! Beatrix moaned then screamed loudly as she was rocked by orgasm.

Fuck! Kenshin said shooting his load into Emily's mouth.

_O-Oh my god! There's so much of it! I don't think I can keep it all in! Emily thought as a bit of sperm leaked out of her mouth._

Beatrix fell on Kenshin and rolled off of him. Thank you for that Kenshin, but it's my turn to please you. Beatrix smiled kissing him hungrily.

Like tasting yourself I assume? Kenshin said.

K-Kinda. I found out I liked it when we found the headmistress in the lake getting it on with a man with a hairy chest about a month ago. We...umm...touched ourselves watching it. Beatrix said.

_Seras-Chan, Ricardo you fucking liars. She made it sound like she hadn't been touched in awhile. Kenshin thought unamused._

_Maybe she's a nympho. Tatsu said._

_Well after this I'm storming into her office and really giving her a nice hard fucking. Kenshin thought._

_Even if Ric is in there already doing the same. Nagi said._

_Honestly I don't give two shits. Kenshin thought._

Um hello Kenshin-kun... Iinchou waiting for for her turn here. Emily said having already positioned herself over Kenshin's mouth.

Oh sorry. I was making plans for after this. Kenshin said.

Well that's well and good, but your with us right now. Emily said.

Of course I am let's begin. Kenshin said diving his face into Emily's pussy.

Ah! Yeah right there! Emily moaned.

Kenshin felt a pair of lips wrap around the tip of his cock and lifted Emily's leg to see Beatrix beginning to suck him off.

Kenshin began to suck on her lips while sliding a finger into her asshole.

Oh! Emily gasped as she began teasing her clit.

Mmm...Emily-Chan tastes good as well. Kenshin purred contentedly.

Hmmmm...Glad you like it. Emily said.

Emily turned around to where she was facing Kenshin. Play with my breasts. Emily said.

OK. Kenshin said reaching up and pinching her nipples.

Ah! Emily gasped again.

Hm Hm. Ojou-Sama is really enjoying herself isn't she? Beatrix said.

Oh I got a surprise for you two in a bit. Kenshin said.

He He. Looking forward to it. Beatrix giggled.

Hah! Hah! Yes Kenshin-kun right there! Emily moaned as Kenshin slid his tongue into Emily's womanhood.

A few seconds later Emily came hard onto Kenshin. Woo...Jeez enjoy that did you? Kenshin said.

Beatrix pulled Kenshin's cock out of her mouth and stroked it quickly.

Hey Ojou-Sama get down here. Beatrix said kneeling at the foot of the bed.

OK. Emily said joining her.

Go ahead Kenshin-kun spray us with your hot cum. Emily said.

OK then here it comes! Kenshin said shooting his load all over their faces.

Mmm...Tastes great. Beatrix said gathering it into her mouth.

Well I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick. Emily said.

Gonna wipe your face off? Kenshin asked.

Well yes, but not with a towel. Emily said. Plus I wanna give you some time alone.

_I don't want to feel like I pressured Beatrix into this. Emily thought._

Oh OK then. Kenshin said as she left.

Hm. I guess my surprise will be anal only. Kenshin said.

Yes, but till then...please fill me up with your long rod. Beatrix said smiling sexily at him with her legs open.

He He. If you so desire Beatrix-Chan. Kenshin said positioning himself at the entrance.

He looked toward Beatrix having remembered she was a virgin. She blushed smiled and nodded.

Ok then. Kenshin said penetrating her slowly.

Nnn...Beatrix moaned.

Kenshin hit her hymen. Alright Beatrix-Chan let me know when it stops hurting. Kenshin said ramming his length in all the way to the base.

Hnn! ! Beatrix moaned in pain.

Kenshin swept her up in a caring embrace. Sh sh. Just relax Beatrix-Chan. Kenshin said soothingly.

A minute later Beatrix pulled away and kissed him lightly. Please continue Kenshin-kun. Beatrix said.

Gladly. Kenshin smiled thrusting slowly.

Nnn...It feels so good. Beatrix said holding on to Kenshin.

Oh you like that? Then your gonna love this. Kenshin said picking up the pace.

Ah! Oh my god! Yes! Beatrix moaned.

Mmm! Mm! Beatrix moaned into Kenshin who kissed her.

Ah! It's so tight! Kenshin grunted.

Please more! Beatrix moaned loudly.

Kenshin began sucking on her left tit while complying with her request picking up the pace even more.

Uuuah! Beatrix screamed.

He He. I love making girls scream in bed. Kenshin said.

Oooh! Fuck! Beatrix said.

So Beatrix-Chan are you close? Kenshin said.

Y-Yes! Beatrix moaned loudly.

He He. I am to. Kenshin smiled.

P-Please cum inside! Beatrix screamed.

I love it when girls say that. Kenshin said.

As you wish! Kenshin moaned in orgasm.

Uuuah! ! Beatrix screamed loudly.

Beatrix fell off of Kenshin and smiled at Kenshin in a daze. I love you Kenshin-kun. Beatrix said.

Hm Hm. Love you too. Kenshin chuckled.

Wake me up when you get the surprise ready. Beatrix said nodding off.

He pecked Beatrix on the lips. Of course. Kenshin said.

Emily walked back out with a grin on her face. I see Beatrix enjoyed herself. She said.

Yeap. Did you hear what we were talking about when we danced? Kenshin said.

Yeah. I didn't want to feel like I pressured her into it. Emily said.

OK, but now it's your turn. Kenshin said standing up and picking her up spreading her legs apart.

You don't seem very nervous about losing your virginity though. Kenshin said.

I tore my hymen training one day. Emily said.

Sounds painful. Kenshin said.

Trust me it was. Emily said forcing Kenshin to enter her.

Mmm! Please General stir up my lewd pussy with your strong hard cock. Emily said in a sexy tone.

Hm Hm OK then. Kenshin said beginning to thrust in and out at a moderate pace.

Hah! Oh my! It's so good! Emily said.

Great! My insides are on fire! Emily moaned.

Ah! So tight! Kenshin grunted.

If your complaining how are you gonna fuck me in my dirty asshole! Emily moaned loudly.

Good point! Kenshin said picking up the pace.

Ah! Nnn! Emily sounded in pure bliss.

Kenshin kissed her roughly on the lips. Mmm! Hmm! Emily sounded muffled.

So Emily-Chan would like the son of the Thousand Master to do this to you? Kenshin asked.

Y-Yes! Emily screamed.

I want you both to fuck me at the same time! Emily screamed.

Oh ho? Something tells me your close to cumming am I right? Kenshin said feeling a sudden tightness around his cock.

Y-Yes! Oh my god! Your so good! Emily moaned.

He He. I'm actually pretty close myself. You want it inside? Kenshin asked.

Please! Shoot it deep inside of me! Emily screamed.

Very well then! Kenshin said.

Uuuuahhh! ! Emily screamed.

Hah! Hah! Hah! Kenshin panted setting her down.

Tired. Emily panted.

Yeah I can cum 2 more times before I need a break. Kenshin said shaking Beatrix awake.

Nnn...Are you ready? Beatrix asked.

Yeah get up and stand next to Emily. Kenshin said.

Beatrix stretched and did so. Alright what was your surprise? She asked.

Kenshin made a clone. OK which one of you wants the real me? Kenshin said.

Before Emily could answer Beatrix hopped over to him. Sorry Ojou-Sama he's all mine. She said pecking him on the lips.

Oh fine. I don't mind. Emily said slightly miffed walking over to the clone.

Relax Emily-Chan I'm like him in every way. The clone said.

OK. Emily said turning around.

_So Kenshin your gonna use your last load getting Seras back? Tatsu said._

_Yeap. That's pretty much the plan. Kenshin thought lining himself up with Beatrix._

You ready? Kenshin asked.

Mm-Hmm. Beatrix said and Kenshin looked over at his clone and nodded.

Alright ladies here we come! Kenshin said penetrating them roughly.

Hah! Nnn. Beatrix and Emily moaned in pain and pleasure.

Oh my god! It's great! Beatrix moaned as the pain left her.

I know right! Emily gasped in pleasure.

Whew...You two are milking us dry. Kenshin and his clone said.

That's great! Emily moaned.

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Beatrix and pulled her up.

Kiss? Kenshin asked.

Gladly. Beatrix said turning her head to make out with him.

She felt her head get pulled away by Emily who then began to make out with her.

Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooooo! Emily screamed.

Fuck me harder Kenshin-kun! Beatrix screamed.

You fuck me harder as well clone! Emily screamed.

A few minutes later Kenshin whispered into both of their ears.

Hey ladies we're about to cum. You want it on your bodies? Kenshin asked.

Yes! Cover us! Emily screamed.

Lay down then. Kenshin said as he and his clone pulled out.

Here it comes! Kenshin groaned in orgasm for the fifth time.

Kenshin hunched over panting. Jeez you two wore me out, but I gotta jet. Kenshin said getting dressed.

He found he was ignored as Emily and Beatrix moved to the bed and were making out with one another.

Well see ya. Kenshin said leaving the room.

Well then let's go see what our lovely headmistress is doing. Kenshin said flashing up to her office and just barged right it.

O-Oh Kenshin what brings you here? Seras said.

Hm Hm you made it sound like Ric hadn't touched you in months. Kenshin said.

He "touched" you last month. Kenshin said.

Seras blushed and walked over to him. H-How do you know about this? Seras asked.

You had an audience that night. Namely Emily-Chan and Beatrix-Chan. Kenshin said.

Wh-Wh-What? Seras said nervously.

Hm now I'm kinda torn on what to do next. Should I just take you right now? Or tell Theo-Chan that you put her fiancee up to fucking you? Kenshin said.

You know she won't do much of anything right? Seras smiled.

Point. Kenshin said locking her door. Still though I don't like being lied to. What will you do to make it up to me? Kenshin asked.

Well I'm sorry, but how bout this I'll do it with you one last time OK? Seras said.

He He Last time? You seemed to enjoy yourself quite a lot last time. Kenshin laughed shrugging off his trenchcoat.

Yes, but I am dating Ricardo well sort of. Seras said.

But he heard me talking to my inner demons about it. He really didn't seem to care. Kenshin said.

That...prick! Seras yelled indignantly.

I think what he meant is he didn't mind it every once in awhile. I mean even by my standards you were pretty hard to please. Kenshin said.

Hm I see. Well OK then there will be more then. Seras smiled.

(Hm what will Kenshin do? Find out next time!)

(chapter end)

Kenshin: You cockblocking asshole.

Draconis: Tch HA HA! Yeah, but I'm taking a break from my main story to post this and I kinda wanna get back to that.

Seras: Yes don't worry Kenshin-kun we'll have some fun later.

Ricardo: Tch ha ha!

Anyway feel free to request anything you like.

Reviews please?

Draconis678 out.


	2. Mother Son Bonding

Draconis: Hm...

Ryuushin: What is it?

Draconis: I got no more requests at this point and I don't feel like writing the end to Beauties of Ariadne just yet.

Kenshin: Well that sucks.

Draconis: One of my ideas is to finally fully write a lemon between you and Hikari.

Kenshin: Eh?

Ryuushin: Ah OK then.

Hikari: Eh? Your going to finally get to it?

Draconis: Yeah I guess.

Ryuushin: Well let's get started I guess.

Draconis: OK, but as a forewarning. If you don't like the idea of incest then I suggest you turn away now. Also this one well take place in Mahora.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons!

Chapter 2.

Mother Son bonding.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

_Mahora ( A/N: you redundant fuck!)_

Kenshin was walking around after having gotten in an argument with Mana.

_Fucking hell is she on her period or something? Kenshin thought rubbing his sore head._

(flashback)

_Earlier_

Kenshin woke up in Mana's bed and was promptly kicked in the balls and shot in the head.

You seriously need to quit climbing in my bed. Mana said scowling at Kenshin.

And you need to quit trying to almost kill me for sleepwalking. Kenshin deadpanned and dodged another shot.

Shut up. Mana said.

Whatever. Kenshin said.

Mana-San Kenshin-kun is something wrong? Setsuna asked rubbing her eyes.

No. Nothing. Kenshin said moving to the stove.

He cooked himself some eggs and bacon. What? There is no more left. Kenshin said holding up an empty egg carton and bacon package.

Then make some pancakes. Mana said annoyed.

I suck at that remember. Kenshin said.

Try anyway Kenshin-kun. Setsuna said.

Hah! Fine. Kenshin said annoyed.

He failed at this and Setsuna giggled at him. Here wash the pan I'll take care of it. Setsuna said.

OK thanks Secchan. Kenshin said pecking her on the cheek and turning to find his breakfast eaten.

What? You were busy and I'm hungry. Mana said.

Then why not cook yourself? Kenshin said annoyed.

Why don't you quit complaining and sit here and wait. Mana shot back.

Grrrrn. Kenshin sounded frustrated.

Oh how childish the general is getting angry over food. Mana smirked.

OK Mana what the fuck is your problem? ! Kenshin demanded.

You've been giving me shit since we woke up! Kenshin said.

Will you two calm down! Setsuna said holding up two plates.

Ugh. I'm heading out to eat. Sorry Secchan. Kenshin said walking out of the room.

Mana turned to look at Setsuna with a look of surprise. What is he so angry about? She asked.

You don't remember? Setsuna said.

It hit her. Oh dammit you mind if I take a rain check on breakfast. Mana said.

Mana. Is it _That time? _Setsuna asked.

Um...Yeah. I need to go apologize. Mana said.

Before she left someone knocked on the door. Huh? Konoka-San? Mana asked.

Hi Mana-Chan is something wrong I heard Ken-kun yelling. Konoka asked.

We got into an argument. I need to be leaving. Mana said.

Ojou-Sama I made some pancakes you want some? Setsuna invited.

Sure Secchan! Konoka said.

(flashback end)

Kenshin sighed. What the hell was her problem? Kenshin said.

That was like 4 hours ago it's lunchtime now. I should head back and apologize now that I've thought about it. Kenshin said then bumped into Mana.

Eh? I was looking for you. They both said.

Oh. Um ladies first. Kenshin said.

Kenshin I just wanted to say sorry for the way I acted earlier. Mana said.

I want to...Kenshin said but was stopped by Mana putting a finger to his lips.

Don't it's alright. Mana said.

OK then, but I'm gonna find some lunch wanna come with? Kenshin asked.

Mana's cell phone went off before she could answer. Sorry Kenshin duty calls. Mana smiled.

It's cool I don't mind. Kenshin said then kissed her.

OK see ya. Mana said taking off.

Well glad that's out of the way. Kenshin said then bumped into Hikari.

Oh Ken-Chan how are you? Hikari asked.

I'm alright. Er...Where's dad? Kenshin asked.

He went off to visit Eishun. Hikari said.

So what are you doing? Kenshin asked.

Oh nothing in particular. Al is on one of his sorting sprees in his library and I got bored and left. Hikari said.

You wanna get something to eat? Kenshin asked.

Ugh I thought you'd never ask. Hikari muttered as both their stomachs growled.

He He. Kenshin chuckled as the two walked into a ice cream shop.

Here? Oh ho. Ken-Chan are you taking little old me on a date? Hikari said amused.

Old? What the hell are you talking about? If I didn't know better I'd say you were my age. Kenshin laughed.

Oh your such a flatterer. Hikari smiled.

Yup. Kenshin said as they sat down.

Hello what can I get you two? A boy no older than Kenshin said.

Hey wait a minute weren't you here yesterday? He said pointing at them.

Er...not together. Kenshin and Hikari said.

Huh? Your even wearing the same outfit. He said.

Eh? Ken-Chan you are. Hikari said.

Could we get our orders dude. This outfit is for males as well. Kenshin muttered annoyed.

OK what'll ya have. It's actually kinda cool that you'd wear the same thing as your date sometimes. He said.

Yeah Yeah. Kenshin said.

Anyway could I get a cone please? Hikari asked.

Sure thing. And you? He said.

Eh...same thing I guess. Kenshin shrugged.

OK be right back. He said then left.

So Ken-Chan what brought that on? The outfit I mean? Hikari asked.

Well I guess I'm taking yours and Theo-Chan's advice. Kenshin said,

Although I have more than just this. Kenshin said.

Oh? OK then. Hikari said.

So...why didn't you leave with dad? Kenshin asked.

Ah I didn't feel like seeing Eishun right now. Hikari said.

Really? Why not? Kenshin asked.

Ken-Chan your father and I don't go everywhere together. Hikari deadpanned.

OK OK relax. Kenshin chuckled nervously.

So how are Mana and Setsuna doing? Hikari asked.

Fine...Mana and I got into a little argument earlier though. Kenshin said.

What about? Hikari asked.

Kenshin told her what happened. Huh? Were you angry or something? Hikari said.

I was getting tired of getting a headshot everytime I've sleptwalked into her bed. Kenshin said.

I see. Well at least you made up. Hikari said.

Hey Sorry it took awhile but here. The boy said holding two ice cream cones.

Not a problem. Kenshin said tossing him his payment plus a healthy tip.

Whoa! Thanks man! He said leaving.

More money than I know what to do with. Kenshin shrugged.

Jeez why not just retire from the army. Hikari said exasperated.

I donate to various charities and to both Ariadne and Hellas. Kenshin said.

Then how do you still have so much? Hikari asked.

I...honestly don't know. I mean the various bounty hunts I took paid well, but not THAT well. Kenshin said.

Hm Hm Oh well if it happens and it's good don't question it right? Hikari said.

Heh heh That's one way of looking at it. Kenshin laughed then flicked his tongue on his ice cream.

He looked toward his mother and was gobsmacked at how she was eating hers.

_I-Is she trying to turn me on or something? Kenshin thought with a slight blush as Hikari circled her tongue slowly around the base of the ice cream._

Hm Hm Ken-Chan your ice cream is melting. Hikari giggled.

Huh? Oh damn! Kenshin said licking his ice cream rapidly.

_Huh? I know it shouldn't but it's...turning me on. It kind of looks like he's going down on someone. Hikari thought._

He He now your ice cream is melting Hikari-Chan. Kenshin said keeping the date normal and munching on his cone.

Could you help me Ken-Chan? Hikari asked.

Um sure Kenshin said as they both licked upward on the cone and their tongues met.

Um. Heh Heh. Sorry. Kenshin chuckled nervously.

Nah It's fine I meant for that to happen. Hikari said.

Oh. Kenshin said then bent forward kissing her lightly.

Hikari smiled and undid her shirt a bit. It's kind of hot don't you think? She asked.

I dunno...wait we're in an ice cream shop how is it hot in here? Kenshin asked confused.

True anyway let's head out. Hikari said getting up.

OK. Kenshin said as they left.

Hikari grabbed his hand and asked. Soooo where to next. Hikari asked.

Hm...well I was originally planning to get some lunch, but instead you wanna see a movie? Kenshin asked.

Sure! Hikari chirped.

OK then. Kenshin smiled.

_Wow...Mom is acts so cute, but at the same time...she just carries an air of beauty around her. Kenshin thought then blushed._

_W-W-Wait! Did I just think that? Kenshin thought._

_Oh come on Kenshin you know you love your mom more than a son should. Arika said with a light smile._

_I mean there's nothing wrong with it as long as no one knows but you two and well Ryuushin seeing as he has a right to know. Arika said._

_I-I guess so. Kenshin thought staring at Hikari._

Um Ken-Chan is there something on my face? Hikari asked.

Huh? Oh...No mom it's nothing. Kenshin said.

Oh Ok then. Hikari said scooting closer to him.

Ken-Chan were you talking with Arika about something? Hikari asked.

Eh? H-How'd you know? Kenshin said looking around for people and seeing none.

Oh please Ken-Chan you don't go in random lapses of deep thought. Also you say your inner demons spend a lot of time asleep and Nagi is a sloth anyway. Hikari said.

_A sloth? Nagi said annoyed._

He he. Kenshin laughed.

What? Hikari asked.

Nagi was awake for that. Kenshin laughed.

Oh? Hm. Hm. That's right Nagi I called you on your laziness whatcha gonna do about it! Hikari said cheerfully.

_Just wait till I get outta here. Nagi muttered._

_Hm Hm. Arika giggled._

Ah that was funny. Kenshin chuckled.

So what were you thinking about earlier? Hikari asked.

Kenshin blushed lightly. Um could I tell you later? Kenshin said.

Hm I don't see why not. Hikari said as they showed up at the theater.

Hello you two look like a lovely couple. The guy said.

Um thanks. Kenshin said.

Ok now could we get tickets for that movie over there. Hikari said pointing at an action movie.

Um sure thing ma'am. He said then got a good look at the two of them.

Er...dude isn't she a bit out of your age range? He asked.

Um...Kenshin trailed off.

I'll have you know I'm only 33 thank you. Hikari said annoyed.

Er...Yeah and I'm actually her husband thank you gotta go bye! Kenshin said hurriedly taking the tickets and dragging Hikari away.

Whew. Kenshin sighed.

What was that about? Your my son not my husband. Hikari asked.

Um...Sorry? Kenshin said unsurely.

Oh I see you thought he would have found something off? Hikari asked.

Yeaaah! Let's go with that! Kenshin said.

I could have just told him you were my son. Hikari said.

You know what? It doesn't matter now let's go. Kenshin sighed.

I guess not. Besides because you said that I can do this. Hikari said pecking him on the lips.

Yeah I guess so. Kenshin chuckled as they walked into the theater section the movie was playing in.

Ugh I hate theater commercials. Hikari muttered.

I know right. How long is it till the movie starts? Kenshin said looking at a schedule. Eh? An hour from now? Ugh what to do? Kenshin said exasperated.

Hm...Hikari said looking around.

Are we alone right now? Hikari asked.

I guess, but still the lights are dimmed like the movie is playing. Kenshin said.

OK then. Hikari said planting one on him.

_E-Eh? Mom's making out with me in the theater? Kenshin thought bewildered as Hikari's tongue found it's way into his mouth._

Hikari pulled away and went lower. Try to stay quiet during this could you? She said pulling down his pants slightly.

E-Eh? R-Right now? Kenshin whispered.

(slight lemon)

Sure why not we're both bored waiting on this movie. Hikari said stroking his tool.

Ah!...A-Are you i-in heat or something? Kenshin said nervously.

No...Remember I was a couple of days ago remember. Hikari said.

H-Heh? Then why are you doing this now? Kenshin asked.

You make it seem like I do it with you only when I'm in heat. About a month ago we did it and I wasn't. Hikari said giggling.

E-Eh? ! Kenshin said.

Shh! Hikari sounded.

Kenshin looked around and saw no one. O-OK. Kenshin said.

Hikari smiled. OK then I think you deserve a little gift. Hikari said and latched her lips on the tip of his cock.

Mmnn. Kenshin moaned quietly.

_**Your son looks like he's enjoying himself. Hikari said.**_

_Oh come on not right now. Hikari thought annoyed._

_**Ok Ok I was just going to ask if you could send me into his mental plane. Hikari said.**_

_Won't I lose my powers during that time? Hikari said._

_**Well I didn't mean right now and if I just wander into another mentality then nothing happens. Hikari said.**_

_Oh fine then. Hikari said._

Hikari felt one of her breasts get grabbed and saw Kenshin kneading it around in his hand.

Mmm...Little grabby aren't you Ken-Chan? Hikari asked stroking him roughly.

Aaah! Kenshin moaned. You teasing the fuck out of me what did you expect? Kenshin said.

Hmmm? Cursing with your mother? I think you need to be punished. Hikari said.

H-H-Heh? Kenshin said nervously as Hikari moved in front of him.

You seem nervous. Hikari said then Kenshin's dick twitched in front of her as he looked around nervously.

Oh? Afraid of getting caught in here? Hikari said amused as she undid the rest of the buttons on her shirt and shrugged it off.

Or is it really a turn on? Knowing there is a risk that we might get busted in the act? Hikari asked.

Hnn...Ugh...is it for you? Kenshin said huskily.

Oh yes it is. Hikari said undoing her bra.

Then why not continue then. Kenshin said.

_Kenshin! You know what'll happen if they find you right! Sheena said._

_Yeeeeaaah...And I don't care. Kenshin thought._

Hm Hm that's what I wanted to hear. Hikari said taking her son's cock in between her breasts.

Unnn. A titfuck from my own mother...Sooo...Sexy. Kenshin drawled out.

He He. Glad you like it. Hikari said.

Kenshin reached up and started scratching behind her ears causing her to purr contentedly.

Oh...trying to get me in the mood are you? Hikari asked.

Well...I guess so. Kenshin said.

Well it's working...But we can't just start fucking right here we'll get caught for sure. Hikari said.

I know that. Kenshin said annoyed.

OK, but you've set yourself up for later. I hope you don't try to get out of it. Hikari said.

I won't. Kenshin said then bent down and kissed her hungrily.

Mmmm...That was nice. Hikari said in a daze.

Eh he he. Kenshin chuckled

Well you enjoying yourself so far? Hikari asked.

Yeah. Kenshin said.

Well then your gonna love this. Hikari said taking the head of his cock into her mouth and circling around it with her tongue.

Nnnn...Kenshin moaned out.

Hm Hm. Hikari sounded.

Whoa Whoa. Mom duck down. Kenshin said.

She looked up and saw someone coming their way and did so as Kenshin stuffed his erection in his pants

U-Um what are you doing here? Kenshin asked seeing Setsuna.

I just came to ask you if you wanted to come with Ojou-Sama and I today. Setsuna smiled.

Sorry Secchan I'm kinda busy after this movie. Kenshin smiled.

I'll hang out with you guys tomorrow. Kenshin offered.

Ok then. Setsuna said then kissed Kenshin full on the lips.

Bye then. Setsuna said walking away.

Whew. Kenshin sighed.

That was close. Hikari said resuming her earlier action.

Oh? Precum is leaking out. Hikari said looking at the dick in between her breasts.

Hmm...It tastes nice..you and your father don't usually leak precum I don't know why. Hikari said squeezing her breasts together and moving them up and down.

Unngh. Sooo soft. Kenshin drawled out.

Hm Hm. Is Ken-Chan enjoying his titfuck? Hikari said.

I love it. Kenshin said.

Hm hm. OK, but looking at the clock it's almost time for the movie to start so let's pick it up shall we? Hikari said.

Aaaah. Oh Mom it feels so good. Kenshin moaned quietly.

He He. That's the point Ken-Chan. Hikari giggled.

Mmm. Ken-Chan's cock is so warm. Hikari said.

Hah Hah. M-Mom I-I'm about to cum. Kenshin gasped.

Go right ahead Ken-Chan wouldn't want to get your hot sperm all over me in a public place. Hikari said latching her lips onto the head.

Ah! M-Mom! Kenshin groaned in orgasm.

Mmm...That was good Ken-Chan thank you. Hikari said then they both heard a light chuckling.

(slight lemon end)

You two enjoy yourselves? The movie clerk said amused.

U-U-Um. Kenshin and Hikari panicked.

Relax. He said.

Y-You mean your not telling anyone? Kenshin asked.

Nah. It's probably the most interesting thing that's happened here lately. He said.

Er what's your name? Hikari asked.

Onis Drac, or Drac Onis in English (A/N: A minor self-insert...well unless anyone wants me to make an OC out of myself. He...or I will be exclusive to this story.)

Hm...What's a handsome man like you doing working in a multiplex? Hikari asked.

Cause no one wants to hire a swordsman bodyguard anymore. Drac said annoyed.

Hm do you know of the Magic World? Kenshin asked.

Yeah I visit there quite often using the Kyoto gate port. Drac said.

Why not try there? Hikari asked.

Hm good idea. Drac said.

Well you two have fun. Drac said walking off.

Oh before I forget. There are people coming in might wanna cover your nice set there Miss Tsuki. Drac said with a perverted grin

Eh? How did you know who I was? Hikari said putting on her bra and shirt.

Drac smiled lightly. Secret. He said then took off.

Why does he remind me of Albireo. Kenshin said.

I haven't the faintest clue. Hikari said as the theater filled up.

The movie was alright for them, but in their opinion what they did beforehand was more exciting.

Kenshin walked out and cracked his neck. Ugh I hate theater seating. He said.

Hm...The sun is setting. What time did we go to the ice cream shop? Hikari asked.

Around two, two-thirty spent about an hour there before spending about 3 hours here in the multiplex. One of which was spent...well you know. Kenshin said.

Yeah. Hikari said then both their stomachs growled.

Mm Hm Hm. Wanna head back to Al's place and eat? Hikari asked.

Sure. Kenshin said as they walked off.

Kenshin hung back behind her. Ken-Chan? Why not come up next to me? Hikari said

Admiring the view. Kenshin said.

Huh? Hikari said confused.

Couldn't you do that anyway? Hikari asked.

Yeah, but I'm also admiring the beautiful woman in my view as well. Kenshin smiled.

Oh you! Hikari smiled smacking him over the head playfully.

They arrived at the bridge to Library Island and Kenshin stopped.

Hm? Ken-Chan aren't you hungry? Hikari asked.

Yeah, but...Kenshin trailed off.

Eh? But what Ken-Chan? Hikari asked.

Mom I love you. Kenshin said embracing her.

Hikari smiled. I love you t- Hikari said and was cut off.

No No no Mom I mean I really love you. Kenshin said blushing looking directly into her eyes

Hm? Hikari sounded confused then it hit her.

Oh! Oh my. I-I see. Hikari smiled with a light blush of her own.

But you know such a relationship is forbidden between us. Right? Hikari asked.

After what we just did back there you really care about that? Kenshin asked in a deadpanned tone.

Hm I guess not...But I'm glad. Hikari smiled.

Eh? Kenshin said.

Well the truth is Kenshin. I love you more than a mother should love her son. Hikari said then kissed him lovingly.

W-Wow. Kenshin said in a daze.

He he. Hikari laughed lightly.

Hm. How are we gonna explain this to dad though? I mean he never really liked the idea of me being a harem boy. Kenshin said.

Oh don't worry about that. I've already told him about my view on it or rather what it is I think your trying to do. Hikari said.

Your trying to revive our families aren't you? Hikari asked smiling.

Kenshin blushed and nodded. Y-Yeah i-it's just doesn't seem fair that both of them are nearly gone because of something grandpa did. Kenshin said.

I see. That's awfully noble of you, but you'll need help. Hikari said as they walked.

Eh? What? Your gonna let dad do the same thing I'm doing? Kenshin asked.

Nah...Ryuu-kun is well...Hikari trailed off smiling.

I see. Kenshin said.

I mean he's kidded about it and I've scared the hell out of him for it. But we both decided or found out rather that we just don't feel the same with other people. Hikari said.

Eh? How so? Kenshin asked.

Er...We both went on separate dates with Nagi and Arika. Hikari said.

Th-Then what about me? Kenshin asked.

Well your our son. I guess the feeling applies to you as it does to Ryuu-kun. Hikari said.

Well unless you were planning on assuming your girl form for a few months? Hikari giggled.

Eh? Oh! Um...well I'll mull it over. I mean I'm still a guy on the inside. Kenshin said.

_Doesn't stop me from getting it on with your girl form. Nagi laughed._

_Nagi is that Arika with a frying pan? Kenshin thought._

_Huh? THWACK!_ _Nagi hit the floor out cold._

_He is such a pervert sometimes. Arika muttered._

_Yeah, but you love him. Kenshin thought._

Ne Ken-Chan let's get moving. Hikari said.

Sure. Kenshin said as they proceeded into Library Island.

Kenshin-kun! Someone yelled glomping Kenshin.

Oh hey Haruna-Chan. Kenshin smiled.

Hey are we still on for tomorrow? Haruna asked.

Yeah. I'll pick you up at 4? Kenshin asked.

Sounds great! Haruna said then looked at Hikari.

Who is this lovely young lady here? Haruna said.

Eh heh heh. This is my mom Hikari Tsuki. Kenshin said.

Eh? ! Holy crap Kenshin-kun was right you really do look our age! Haruna exclaimed surprised.

Haruna! We gotta get back to work or the upperclassmen will get onto us! Nodoka yelled in the distance.

OK OK! Haruna said. Well I guess I'll need to be going. She said and kissed Kenshin.

See ya. Kenshin waved.

One of your girlfriends? Hikari asked.

Yeah. Kenshin said.

Well let's head down. Hikari said flashing off with Kenshin behind her.

An hour later Kenshin was sitting at a table at Al's place when Hikari brought a couple of plates and set one in front of him.

Hm? what's this? Kenshin asked.

It's just some fish and vegetables I stir fried. Ryuu-kun and I need to stock up. Hikari said.

Kenshin grabbed his chopsticks and took a bite. Mmm! This is great! Kenshin said.

Glad you like it. Hikari said.

Albireo walked up to the two. Hello. He said.

There's one for you in there. Hikari said pointing behind her into the kitchen.

Thanks for that, but I thought I'd tell you that Ryuushin will be back later. Albireo said.

Oh. OK then. Hikari said.

You two have fun now. Albireo said walking away.

Huh? I guess Dad couldn't hang with Eishun very long. Kenshin shrugged.

Hm... Ken-Chan. You wanna head into my room? Hikari asked.

Kenshin finished the remainder of his food before wiping his face off. Sure. He said walking over to her taking her plate and walking into the kitchen.

Hm Hm. Well let's go. Hikari said grabbing his arm and pulling him to her room.

Wanting to get this out of the way before Dad gets home? Kenshin asked.

Well. Yeah I guess. Hikari said.

(lemon)

Kenshin sat down on the bed before pulling Hikari down to him and beginning to make out with her.

Ah! Wanna get right to it huh Ken-Chan? Hikari said unbuttoning his shirt.

You know it Mom. Kenshin said.

Please Ken-Chan just call me by my name for now. Hikari said.

Hm...Nah. It's oddly arousing still that I'm... getting it on with my mom. Kenshin smiled.

He he. Whatever works I guess. Hikari said shrugging off Kenshin's shirt.

Kenshin slipped his tongue into her mouth as his fingers fumbled around with the buttons on her shirt.

Ah! Your hands are so cold. Hikari said as her shirt was shrugged off of her.

Heh Heh that's the point. Kenshin said kneading her right breast around.

Mmm...So good. Hikari moaned lightly.

Hm...Kenshin trailed off unclasping her bra.

What is it Ken-Chan? Hikari asked.

Oh nothing it's just your umm boobs are slightly bigger than Kaede-Chan's. Kenshin said.

Oh? Eh he he. I really do still have the body of a teenager. Hikari said laughing.

I bet that makes you feel great doesn't it? Kenshin said twisting her nipple around.

Ah Y-Yes. Hikari said.

Hikari pulled on Kenshin's pants and pulled his cock and began stroking it.

Ooo you are more aroused by this. It feels harder than before. Hikari said.

I see you are too. Kenshin said darting his hand down her pants and rubbing her lips through her panties..

What can I say? The feeling of doing something taboo like this is..aaah! Hikari said then gasped as Kenshin slid two fingers in through the cloth.

Oh? like that? Kenshin asked going suck on the crook of her neck.

Hmm...Yes... Hikari trailed off in pleasure.

Nnn...Ken-Chan what if your father sees that. Hikari said.

Hm Hm. Looks like he left a mark of his own. Kenshin said.

That's the mate mark! Hikari said.

Yeah, but there's one under it. Kenshin said.

Eh? I knew he did something! Hikari said.

Ahem. Can I move on? Kenshin said lowering himself to her boobs.

Oh. Yes Please. Hikari said.

Heh. You don't need to say please with me. If you need or want something just say so. Kenshin said.

Hm Hm. Well whatever...now suckle. Hikari said shoving his face into her boob.

Yes Mom. Kenshin said circling the tip of his tongue around the nipple.

Mmm... Come now Ken-Chan don't tease your dear mother. Hikari said.

Awww it's sooo fun though. Kenshin said kneading the other breast around in his hand.

You are a lot like your father...he liked teasing as well. Hikari said wrapping her finger in ice magic and dragging it up his cock slowly.

Hah! Kenshin gasped suddenly.

Hm...Let's move on. Kenshin said pulling down her pants.

Leaving those? Hikari asked noticing her panties were still on.

For now. Kenshin said licking from the bottom of her labia to the top.

Oooo. But if you do then you won't be able enjoy it completely. Hikari shivered in pleasure.

Hm Hm just watch. Kenshin said kissing her clit.

Hm? Ah! Hikari gasped as Kenshin rubbed his nose into her womanhood.

Besides Mom I don't really need to take off your moistened panties to enjoy it fully. Kenshin said grabbing the side of her panties and moving them to the side before diving his face in.

You little cheater! Hikari accused wrapping her legs around his head forcing him to go deeper.

Mmaaah! My god Ken-Chan you have your father's talent in that! Hikari moaned loudly

Hm Hm. Good to know. Kenshin said licking faster.

Ah! Ah! Oh! More! Hikari said.

He he. Your really liking this aren't you? Kenshin said

Yes! Hikari said in bliss.

Alright lets go ahead and get rid of these then. Kenshin said pulling off her panties.

Kenshin then thrusted her tongue into his mother's pussy while inserting a finger into her asshole.

Oh! Ken-Chan Yes! Eat your mother's pussy! Hikarin moaned loudly.

In the other room Albireo was sitting in his study. Those two sound like they're enjoying themselves. Albireo said.

Who Ryuushin and Hikari? Evangeline asked.

No. Kenshin and Hikari are making all that noise. But then again I can't blame you for mistaking all we can hear is the moans. Albireo said.

The sexual appetites of those two are just unbelievable. I bet Ryuushin hardly gets any sleep anymore. Evangeline said.

Same as you as well kitty? Albireo said.

Shut up! Evangeline yelled bashing him with a book.

Ah ha ha! Albireo laughed.

Eh? who's making all the noise? Ryuushin said walking in.

Your Wife and Son. Evangeline said.

Oh really? Hm... I guess I'll have to have a talk with Kenshin later. Ryuushin said.

Back with Kenshin and Hikari, Hikari had her hands in Kenshin's hair shoving his face deeper into her pussy.

K-Ken-Chan! I-I'm about to! Hikari said then moaned loudly as Kenshin was sprayed with his mother's love juices.

Aw. I didn't make you scream. Kenshin said.

Hah! Hah! Don't get down on yourself. You just don't know how to drive me wild yet. Hikari smiled.

OK then. Kenshin said throwing off his pants.

Oh? Now you looking for another oral session with mother? Hikari asked.

Why not? You do it so well. Kenshin smiled.

Oh your so kind. Hikari said kissing the tip of his cock.

Ha Ha! Look Ken-Chan your little friend here is turning red. Hikari giggled.

Heh heh. I guess it's the fact that he just had a sexy woman kiss him. Kenshin chuckled.

Oh you flirt. Hikari said circling her tongue around the tip.

_Wow. I never noticed before, but Ken-Chan's cock is wider than Ryuu-kun's! Hikari thought._

_**Hey lighter half your forgetting something. Hikari said.**_

_No I'm not. See ya. Hikari thought._

M-Mom! M-More! Kenshin moaned.

_Eh? Who are you? Tatsu said._

_Wow she looks hot! Sheena said._

_**Oh Sheena-Chan thinks her mother is hot? Hikari said.**_

_EH? ! Tatsu said._

_**Yes Tatsu-Chan come here. Hikari said disrobing Sheena.**_

_Y-Yes Ma'am. Tatsu said gobsmacked._

Ah! Y-You sent your inner demon inside my mind? Kenshin asked as Hikari began to suck him off.

Mmm-Hmm. Hikari sounded working her tongue around the shaft.

Mmmnnn...Mom. It feels so good. Kenshin said with a slight purr.

Hm Hm. Hikari sounded.

_Alright let's stop teasing my cute little boy. Hikari thought taking his length all the way in._

A-AH! M-Mom is deep throating me! Kenshin gasped,

_**Yes you like? Hikari said.**_

_I-It's great! Kenshin thought._

Ah! M-Mom! Kenshin gasped.

_He's acting so cute right now. Hikari said taking the cock out of her mouth._

Your about to cum aren't you Ken-Chan? Hikari said stroking him roughly.

Y-Yes! Kenshin moaned.

Kenshin didn't have time to answer anything more

Mom! Kenshin groaned as his seed shot out in spurts.

Hm Hm. Oh Ken-Chan your so naughty...cumming all over your mother's face and breasts. Hikari said sexily.

Kenshin felt himself hardening again at her lewd tone. Oh? Ready for the main course? Hikari asked.

Kenshin said nothing, but mashed his lips to hers and positioned himself at the entrance.

Oh? Getting right to it? Hikari said.

Yeees. Kenshin grabbing her legs and splitting them apart before penetrating her slowly.

Mmmaaah. Hikari moaned in pleasure.

Nnngh...It's so tight. Kenshin said.

Well I think...Ryuu-kun might be bored with sex right now. I mean it's not the first time it's happened. Hikari said.

Oh? J-Jeez your gonna try to convince me to have a go with him as Asana aren't you? Kenshin asked.

Well if you don't mind. Hikari said.

Ugh. I'll think about it. Kenshin said then set her down.

Hm? Done already? Shame. Hikari sighed.

No no I just want to know if there is a specific way you wanted to be taken. Kenshin asked.

Oh? Well if that's all...Hikari trailed off turning away from him. Then take me from behind Ken-Chan. Hikari said shooting him a sexy look.

Very well then. Kenshin said spreading her ass cheeks apart and penetrating.

A-Ah! K-Ken-Chan you w-went up my ass! Hikari gasped.

So? Kenshin smirked.

Th-That's the wrong one! Hikari yelled.

Nah Mom I feel like I've been a little too shy tonight. Kenshin said then smacked her ass roughly.

Oh! My my my. Ken-Chan wants to get rough with me? Hikari asked then forced him to go in the rest of the way.

Mom your such a nympho with me and dad you know that right? Kenshin said thrusting slowly.

Hmmm...Yes, but you won't deny that you like it. Hikari said.

Yes I love it. Kenshin said picking up the pace.

Oooo! Don't think I'm going to be out done by my own son Ken-Chan! Hikari said meeting his thrusts.

Oh? Your meeting my thrusts? Your turned on by your own son's dick lodged up your ass! Kenshin said smacking her ass again.

Oh! Y-Yes! Hikari moaned.

Kenshin pulled her up to him and whispered huskily into her ear. So Mom you would like a load of your son's hot cum up your ass?

Aaaah! Y-Yes! I want Ken-Chan to shoot his cum up my dirty asshole! Hikari moaned in ecstasy.

Hm Hm. Mom always knows how to get me going. Kenshin said turning her head and kissing her.

Well I am Ken-Chan's mother after all. The mother that goes this far needs to know that. Hikari smiled.

He He. Indeed. Kenshin said.

Grrnn. Does dad not pay attention here or something? It feels amazing here. Kenshin said as he fucked Hikari's ass.

Like I said Ken-Chan he seems to be getting bored. Hikari said in bliss.

Oh you poor poor thing. I'll see what I can do for you. Kenshin smiled.

That's kind of you, but for now concentrate on at least trying to make your mother your personal bitch. Hikari smirked at him.

Oh? You want me to make you my bitch? Kenshin asked.

Oh yes I want to see if you can make me submit to you sexually. Hikari said.

Oh really? Well then here goes nothing! Kenshin said smacking her ass hard.

Oh? Your gonna have to do better than that. Hikari said.

Ugh cut me some slack Mom I can't do the whole domination thing like you can. Kenshin said.

Oh nonsense. You can do it you just haven't really tried yet. Hikari said.

Fine. Kenshin said then pinched and twisted her clit.

Th-There you go! Be harsh with your lover if you want them to submit to you. Hikari gasped.

Very well... oh what is this? Kenshin asked picking up a whip.

E-Eh? ! Y-You found my whip! Hikari said surprised as Kenshin let her go and continued taking her.

Oh? your whip? Kenshin said.

Well then let's see how you like this Kenshin said cracking the whip on her back.

Oh! Has Ken-Chan done something like this before? Hikari asked.

None of your business! Now keep quiet and take it! Kenshin said picking up the pace of his thrusts.

Ah! Ah! Ken-Chan don't be afraid to talk dirty to me. It's a part of the submission. Hikari said.

Hm Hm. Is mother enjoying being made into her son's personal whore? Kenshin asked huskily.

OH! Fuck! Please! Defile your mother like a dirty whore! Hikari moaned.

Mmm Hm Hm. If my whorish mother so wishes it! Kenshin said making a clone.

You. Go in front of her. Kenshin said.

Ooo nice move Ken-Chan. Hikari said.

Thanks I'm kinda well wingin' it here. Kenshin said. But back to business. He finished.

What now master? His clone asked.

Fuck her waiting mouth. Kenshin said.

_Oh my...I think he's actually going to succeed on the first try. Hikari thought._

Yes. Clone Kenshin said ramming his length into her mouth.

_**Oh dear your letting your son use your body how he likes? Hikari asked.**_

_Why not? He's actually doing quite well. Hikari thought._

Mmm! Hm! Hikari sounded as her ass and mouth were both violated by her son.

Hikari pulled away for a moment. Ken-Chan why not occupy my womb as well? Hikari asked.

I'm not done with your ass yet. I'm not letting a clone have that privilege. Kenshin said bending down and squeezing both of her breasts.

Nnn! Hikari moaned.

Hey clone get back to work! Kenshin snapped.

Sorry master. He said.

Graah! The clone suddenly grunted filling Hikari's mouth.

_Wh-What? ! There's more than last time and from a clone at that! Hikari thought alarmed as some of the clones seed seeped from her mouth._

Aw dammit I was hoping he'd last longer. Kenshin said.

Maybe your getting close yourself. Hikari said.

Dammit your right! Kenshin said.

Go ahead Ken-Chan. Hikari said.

Mom! Kenshin said letting out his third load. (technically)

Hah! Hah! Hah! Kenshin panted.

Has Ken-Chan drank anything funny today? Hikari asked.

Besides your cum I don't think so. Kenshin said.

Not that baka. Anything else. Hikari said with a light blush.

OH! There was that strange shot that Drac gave me. Kenshin said.

Pretty much forced it down my throat really. Kenshin muttered.

What did it look like? Hikari asked.

Um... a dark red bottle with some English lettering I didn't quite get a good look at. Kenshin said.

_O-oh my that Drac character gave him...that sperm booster drink? Hikari thought._

What was it? Kenshin asked.

I-It was a drink that increases sperm count. Hikari said.

O-Oh? Kenshin said.

Yeah. Hikari said then scooted closer to him helping him harden again.

Well Ken-Chan lay down. Let's have some more fun. Hikari smiled.

I love you...Mom. Kenshin smiled.

He He. I love you too Ken-Chan. Hikari said inserting his erect cock into her and beginning to bounce up and down.

Oh? Riding me? Kenshin smirked.

Hm Hm. Well let mother take good care of you. Hikari said.

Oh OK then. Um probably a bad time to ask, but how'd I do earlier? Kenshin asked.

Fine for a beginner. Hikari said.

Mmm! Oh my you feel so hot in there. Hikari said.

Yeah. You look sooo sexy riding me like that. Kenshin said rubbing her ass.

Mmm...Keep that up. Hikari said.

Yes Ma'am. Kenshin said.

Ne Mom could I go ahead and take it from here? Kenshin asked.

Aw you don't like it? Hikari said in a pouting tone.

Well I do, but when it comes to sex I guess I don't like being lazy. Kenshin said as he began to thrust.

I see. Well go ahead, but I wanna stay on top. Hikari said.

Of course. Kenshin grabbing her hips and thrusting faster.

Oh! Ken-Chan's hitting the back! Hikari moaned loudly.

Heh heh. Kenshin sounded reaching a hand up and playing with her right breast.

OH! Ken-Chan bring you other hand up here as well! Hikari said moving his other hand to work with the left breast.

A few minutes later. Hikari felt her loins burning pleasurably.

K-Ken-Chan! I-I'm gonna cum! Hikari screamed.

Hah! Hah! I-I am too! Kenshin moaned.

K-Ken-Chan! !/ M-Mom! ! Hikari and Kenshin both said as they were rocked by orgasm.

(lemon end)

Hikari fell onto her son panting.

Oh...Ken-Chan that was so good. Hikari said.

Thanks you were amazing as well Mom. Kenshin smiled.

You thirsty? Kenshin asked.

Mmm-hmm. But why don't we get dressed and get that drink together? Hikari suggested.

OK. Kenshin said grabbing what he thought to be his outfit.

Um...Ken-Chan that's mine. Hikari said with a light smile.

Oh sorry. Kenshin said then tossed Hikari her bra and panties.

Eh...I'll go without...I'll probably end up going to sleep before long. Hikari said as they threw on their clothes.

They were on their way to fridge when Hikari spun Kenshin around and kissed him fiercely.

E-Eh? What was that for? Kenshin asked.

Sorry couldn't help myself.. Hikari smiled.

It's fine. Kenshin said grabbing a couple of wine coolers from the fridge.

So you two have fun? Someone said appearing behind them spooking them both.

Heeee! Kenshin and Hikari sounded springing into the air.

Ha ha! I love doing that! Ryuushin laughed.

Dammit Ryuu-kun! Hikari yelled bashing him over the head.

You two didn't answer my question. Ryuushin said.

U-Um...Kenshin trailed off.

_I-I've been caught red handed. Kenshin said._

Dad...are you...angry? Kenshin said.

I dunno. Ryuushin shrugged.

Dad...I love Mom. Kenshin said.

As any son would. Ryuushin said.

No no Dad...I mean I really love Mom. Kenshin said.

I...don't get it. Ryuushin said.

Ugh! Ryuu-kun you can be so thick sometimes! Hikari said mashing her lips to Kenshin's.

Mmmmmmwah. Hikari sounded breaking the kiss and turning to see her husband smiling.

So Kenshin you love your mother in that sense as well? Ryuushin asked.

Yes...and even if you don't...Kenshin said and was stopped by Ryuushin patting Kenshin on the head.

Relax Kenshin. Hikari-Chan explained your goal to me. And I approve. Ryuushin said.

E-Eh? Kenshin said.

But could you do one or two things for me? Ryuushin asked.

What? Kenshin asked.

If anything should happen to me I want you to take over as her husband. Ryuushin said.

Dad...Kenshin trailed off.

R-Ryuu-kun? Hikari said staring at him.

Hm Hm...I doubt anything will, but well... I just want to make sure she's kept happy. Ryuushin said.

Dad...Nothing's gonna happen to you neither me or mom will allow it. Kenshin said.

That's right Ryuu-kun. Hikari said.

Hm Hm. That's good to hear. Ryuushin said.

As for the other request. Ryuushin said then whispered in both their ears.

O-Ok Ryuu-kun. Hikari said.

Kenshin however transformed into Asana who was sporting a deep blush. O-Ok Tou-Chan. Asana said.

OK then. Ryuushin said. But not now you two have got to be exhausted. Ryuushin finished.

Well I'm gonna go to sleep. Hikari said walking off.

I'll be in. in a bit. Ryuushin said.

OK dear. Hikari smiled.

There was another reason wasn't there? Ryuushin said.

Y-Yeah. Kaa-Chan feels somewhat neglected seeing as you only do it with her when she's in heat. Asana said.

Oh? does she now? Ryuushin said.

Yeah I made it clear to her that if she ever needed that itch scratched I'd be happy to help. Asana said.

In your set of circumstances your a good son or daughter in this case. Ryuushin said.

I have great parents. Asana smiled.

Ryuushin bent down and pecked Asana on the lips. Your too kind. Ryuushin said walking off.

Ah! U-Um. Asana blushed.

Your technically a girl aren't you? Ryuushin asked.

Y-Yeah that's right. Asana smiled.

Then no problem. Ryuushin said.

I love you Tou-Chan. Asana said.

I love you too. Asa-Chan. Ryuushin smiled and left.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: Um...Whoa.

Draconis: there does that make up for the cockblock last chapter?

Kenshin: Most definitely.

Hikari: Oh. Ken-Chan enjoyed himself.

Ryuushin: I see you made a character out of yourself.

Draconis: Likely a one time thing.

Hikari: You also stole that booster idea from that H-Anime you've been watching.

Draconis: Yeah Yeah I don't own and a cookie to whomever knows what I stole the idea from.

Anyway if you like this spinoff please read the main story.

Also I'm kinda wanting to do a chapter with Negi, but I don't know who to put in.

That will be up to you the reader. Vote on it in reviews or PM's. The most votes by the next update on the main story will be the girl with Negi next chapter.

Negi: E-Eh? ! !

Draconis: He he, The onion head is gonna get laid.

Anyway it's been fun.

Reviews please?

Draconis678 out


	3. Master's Teachings

Draconis: Whelp I've sand bagged it long enough. So the first girl to get Negi is Evangeline.

Evangeline: You sound so dejected saying that.

Draconis: This story has 200 visitors in the two weeks it's been on here. I thought more people would have voted.

Evangeline:Hm. I see, but on another note could I request something?

Draconis: (groan) Oh god what?

Evangeline: How far are you from Kenshin freeing me?

Draconis: I see what you want, and I give it a few more chapters. Still plenty of manga to go through.

Evangeline: I see. So will you?

Draconis: (shrug) I don't see why not also the next chapter will also be with Negi so vote on someone else. Anyway lets get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons!

Chapter 3

Master's teachings

Draconis: On another note this will also take place in Mahora. Anyway Begin!

(start)

_Evangeline's resort._

Evangeline was moderating a spar between Negi and Kenshin before she suddenly called a stop to it.

Negi cast her a whining look "Aw Master I almost had him!"

Evangeline shrugged. "Yes, but Kenshin is also only allowed ten percent of his power."

Kenshin sheathed Kuroi Jigoku and chuckled. "Yeah Otouto your still a long way from being able to beat me at full power."

Negi laughed lightly "Hey at least I'm making progress right?"

Kenshin smiled. "Yeap"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself boya." "If Kenshin wanted to he could kill you without so much as a second thought."

"Aw come on Eva-Chan cut him some slack." Kenshin was bashed over the head with Shiroi Tengoku after saying this.

"Now Now you know I'll only allow you to call me that when we're _**together**_."

Kenshin waved his arms lightly. "Hai Hai."

"Now could I talk to you over there for a second Kenshin?"

"Eh?" "Sure Mistress."

Evangeline and Kenshin walked a short distance away from Negi who began practicing his Kempo.

"So Mistress-Chan what is it?" Kenshin was bashed over the head again.

"Only say -Chan when addressing me when we're in the act!"

"OK OK you know your cute when your flustered."

"Shut up!"

Kenshin petted her head. "You know I'm only messing with you right?"

Evangeline huffed with a light blush. "Yeah Yeah now could you cut it out?"

"As soon as I get Shiroi Tengoku back."

Evangeline tossed it into the air. Kenshin caught it deftly.

"Thanks Mistress." "What did you want?"

"I'm going to take boya out on a date and show him how to treat a lady."

Kenshin looked perplexed. "Why?"

"Because of all the female attention he gets he will need it when he get's older."

"No I mean why do you care?" "Usually you love seeing him squirm."

Evangeline shrugged. "I helped you didn't I?"

Kenshin shot her a deadpan look, "If by 'help' you mean 'punish' then yeah you 'helped' me alooooot."

Evangeline laughed at him. "Ahhh." "Anyway could you follow us and chuck something at him every time he does something wrong?"

Kenshin flashed her a Nagi-like smile. "Nope."

Evangeline glared at him. "And just why not?"

"Because Mistress I need to work out a few kinks in my armament." "Sorry I need the time available now to do that."

"Oh." "Ah OK then whatever." "Anyway let's head back."

"Master Aniki what were you talking about over there?"

"Oh nothing Otouto."

Negi slipped into his Hakkyokuken stance. "You wanna go another round?"

Kenshin chuckled at his eagerness. "Nah Mistress wants to teach something other than fighting today."

"Boya we're going on a date and I'm gonna show you how to treat a lady."

Negi blushed slightly. "U-Um w-wouldn't that be better left to Aniki?" "I'm mean he's been on a lot of dates."

Kenshin let out a sigh and shook his head. "Otouto I don't swing that way."

"A shame that the boya gets so much female attention and it turns out he prefers boys over girls." "Kenshin you may wanna dig a grave outside because Iinchou is going to die after hearing this."

Kenshin sighed and pulled out a shovel. "On it."

Negi shot them an indignant stare. "I'm don't like other boys like that!"

Kenshin and Evangeline hung off of one another cackling madly. "Oh man Kenshin you are right it is fun messing with him like that!"

"I know right!" "Anyway Otouto I could teach you, but Mistress being a girl she can teach you, and you can put it into practice."

It dawned on Negi after that. "Oh I see it's just a practice date!" "Like the one Aniki went on with Asuna-San."

"Yeeeeaaah." "Like that, but anyway you two have fun now!"

"OK Aniki!" "See ya Kenshin."

They were out of the resort afterward and Kenshin turned around.

"You can come out now." "Ku Fei-Chan."

"Aw how'd you know it was me-aru!"

"Ku Fei-Chan please your not good enough to give me the slip yet."

Ku Fei snapped her fingers in an frustrated manner. "Damn."

"Anyway Kenshin, Kaede and I are ready for you."

Kenshin flashed over to her and swept her up in a cradle. "That's great cause Eva-Chan just left." Kenshin then pecked her on the lips. "Alright now lets go have some _**fun **_shall we?"

"Mmm Yeah Kenshin lets go do that."

(break) (A/N: Remember. Negi chapter.)

_With Negi and Evangeline._

"So boya where do you wanna go?"

"Um how bout that ca-OW!"

"Wrong boya the correct response is 'Oh wherever you want I don't mind where.'"

Negi rubbed his sore head. "Ok Master where would you like to go?"

"Oh the cafe by the world tree sounds fine to me."

"But that's what I was gonna say!"

"Yes, but you forgot to ask me about it."

"Hrrrmmm." "I get it."

"Good" "Now then let us be on our way."

As they walked Evangeline occasionally bumped her hand against Negi's. He eventually noticed it and called her on it.

"Master why do you keep bumping you hand agains-OW!"

"Lesson number two." "If a girl keeps bumping your hand with hers it means she wants you to take her hand."

"Oh." "Sorry Master."

Evangeline shrugged. "I guess I can't really expect much I mean you are ten." "Maybe we should just give up."

"No no Master I'll get the hang of it."

"OK whatever I'm still gonna hit you for messing up."

"He He I'd expect nothing less."

The two arrived at the cafe shortly thereafter and were seated.

A woman in a maid outfit walked up to them. "Well hello what can I get you two cuties today?"

Evangeline was about to chew her out when Negi held up a hand. "Just some black tea and your best sweets. "What about you Eva-San?"

"Hm...Orange tea and something sweet I guess."

"Alright I'll be back in a moment."

"Not bad boya." "If you can help it don't let your date make a fool of herself."

"Thanks Master."

"Not Master here sooo... I'm gonna have to hit you again."

"Hai Hai."

Negi decided to compliment her. "So Eva-San you look nice today."

"Oh?" "And what is nice about me?"

"Um...Your outfit?"

"What about it?" "It's just the goth loli clothes I usually wear."

"Well yes, but I think you look nice in them."

"Hm...thanks I guess." "I'm not going to hit you, but you have to be sure about what your going to compliment on or you'll just wind up sounding like an idiot."

"Ah I see." "Thanks for the advice."

"That's what we're here for." "To teach you."

The waitress showed back up with their orders. "Alright you two enjoy."

Negi handed her the payment plus a tip. "Thank you."

"Bye now!"

Negi poured some milk into his tea and took a sip. "Mmm. This is pretty good."

"Hm...Yeah, but I prefer Chachamaru's tea myself."

"Eva-San not that I mind or anything, but what brought this on?"

"Hmmm." "Nagase and Fei said they needed the resort for something."

"Then why did Aniki stay behind?"

"I'm not sure, but I have one scenario that I think makes sense."

Negi shot her a clueless stare. "What?"

Evangeline finished off her tea. "Kenshin is going at it with them in there."

"Going at it?" "You mean like sparring?" "I know we should go join in after the practice date!"

Evangeline bashed him over the head. "You moron!" "They aren't sparring!"

"Huh?" "Then what are they doing Eva-San?"

Evangeline facepalmed. "Ugh I'll show you later."

"_Ugh I might as well otherwise he will keep bugging me about it." "I wonder will Kenshin mind?" _Evangeline blushed lightly at the thought. _"What the hell am I thinking? ! It's not like I love him or anything! !"_

"_**A shinso in pure denial at her own feelings... how humorous."**_

"_Not now!"_

Negi set his forehead on hers. "Um Eva-San are you OK?" "Oh my your burning up."

Evangeline punched him in the stomach. "Don't get that close to me again!"

"OK OK" "Sorry" "Anyway we should be going."

Negi grabbed her hand. "So Eva-San where to next?"

"Hm...How about to the arcade?"

"Eh?" "Eva-San likes video games?(1 )"

Evangeline shrugged. "It's a good way to pass the time when I'm not having to train people or if I'm just plain bored."

"I see." "Hey how about this one?"

"Huh?" "Mortal Kombat?" "OK."

The two fought a round and Evangeline won. "Ha ha!" "I whipped your ass!"

"You kept freezing me and uppercutting me!"

"So?" "Lets go another round with different characters."

Negi inserted another coin and chose Liu Kang. Evangeline went with Sonya and they fought again.

"Come on." "Come on. Yes! Fatality!" Negi cheered.

"Yeah Yeah whatever."

The two exited after fighting a few more rounds and by a few I mean thirty.

"Ugh I almost had Master there for a few fights."

"Yes, but that's why I'm the Master and you the pupil."

"I guess it doesn't matter whether it's in a game or in life Master is more experienced."

"Right well boya what else is there to teach you..."

"Oh yeah I should have brought this up earlier, but chivalry is not dead no matter what some people say. If you can pay for the date then do so." "However if your date is OK with it go ahead and let her help."

"Ok." "Anything else?"

"Hm..No I guess not the rest I can leave to Kenshin I guess let's head back."

"OK."

(break)

_Resort._

"Oh Mistress Otouto your back."

"Hey Aniki did you have a good time doing well whatever it was that you were doing?"

Kenshin chuckled awkwardly. "Ah...why not go find Kaede-Chan and Ku Fei-Chan and ask them."

"Boya could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Yes Master." With that Negi walked away from them.

"Eh heh heh so you know what I did huh?"

Evangeline laughed lightly. "I had a hunch seeing as those two asked to use the resort and you wanted to stay behind."

Kenshin scratched behind his ears. "Sorry Mistress I woulda asked if you had free time."

"Ah it's fine." "About that though..."

"Hm?" "What is it Mistress?"

'It turns out he caught wind of what you were doing brought up coming back to join you three."

"Pfft Ha! ha! Ha! Oh man did he think we were sparring or something?"

"Actually yeah he did."

"So lemme guess you told him you'd show him later huh?"

Evangeline shot him a surprised look. "Eh? How'd you know?"

"Please I know how Otouto gets when he doesn't know something. He bugs the living shit out of you."

"I don't mind if you do...but something tells me you'd do it with out my approval anyway. Anyway I'll see ya later." "Kaede-Chan Ku Fei-Chan we're leaving."

Kaede appeared at his right. Ku Fei was at his left. "OK Kenshin-San." "OK Kenshin-aru!"

The three exited the resort. Kaede turned to Kenshin. "So Kenshin-San where to next?"

"Hm are your roommates in?"

Ku Fei and Kaede both nodded. "Ah to the mountains then."

Tatsu chimed in his head. _"So your gonna let her devirginize Negi?"_

"_I guess so."_

"_Um...Kenshin?"_

"_What Nagi?"_

"_Kenshin Kuroshi Tsuki! ! You get in there and stop them this instant! !"_

"_Ugh yell that a little louder next time I can still hear myself think."_

"_Also why?" "I mean it's not like it wasn't gonna happen sooner or later anyway the way I see it Mistress has the most experience." "Relax."_

"_Arika I don't really think that she will do it against his will anyway." "She's merely teaching him."_

"_Yeah...if anything goes wrong you can hold me responsible." _

"_Hah! Fine Kenshin." "Hm Hm...How bout this though if Negi enjoys himself I'll reward you both."_

Nagi and Kenshin both chuckled. "_And if he didn't you can beat the living shit out of us."_

Arika giggled lightly. _"OK then."_

_Back in the resort._

Negi was walking through the resort. "Hm I wonder what Master and Aniki are talking about?"

Negi came across a room with a messy bed and various things laying on the floor.

"Eh?" "What is this?"

"That boya is a vibrator." "My guess is Kenshin was using it on either Nagase or Fei earlier while he fucked the other of them."

"E-Eh? !" "M-M-Master! ?" "I'm sorry I was leaving!"

Evangeline slammed the door shut and locked it. "Sorry boya you wanted to know what Kenshin was doing." "I'm about to show you."

"E-E-Eh? !" "A-Aniki was..."

"Fucking Nagase and Fei?" "Making love to them?" "Same thing in most cases."

(lemon)

Evangeline darted forward and started to stroke Negi's length. "Hm?" "Not bad for a brat. A little over half as big as Kenshin."

"M-Master I-It's feels so good..."

"Heh heh" "That's the point boya." Evangeline then shoved Negi onto the bed. "Now pay attention I'm going to teach you how to treat a lady in bed."

"H-H-Heh? !" "B-But Master wouldn't that..."

"Look yes it is rude if you force yourself on them without consent, but if the girl wants to then by all means take advantage of the opportunity."

"O-OK" "Ah!"

"What?"

"Your hands are so cold!"

"Oh get used to it!"

"Ah!" "M-Master not so rough!"

"Sorry disciple not negotiable."

Evangeline began to disrobe Negi until he was completely exposed. "Hm?" "Do you do nothing, but train and teach?"

"Well..."

"Ah don't worry about it in your position it can't be helped I guess." Evangeline then lowered her head to Negi's tool.

"Now then boya what I'm about to do is called a blowjob." "Basically it where the girl takes her lover's or just her man's cock into her mouth."

"M-M-Master!" "You don't need to do that!"

Evangeline smacked his cock roughly. "I know that baka I'm going to because _**I**_ want to."

"Nnn..." "F-Fine then."

"Good." "Now then this should feel great for you."

"Ah!" "M-Master where did you learn this?"

"None of your concern now just lay back and enjoy." Evangeline then began to suck lightly on the tip.

"Mmm..." "Master it's so good."

Evangeline responded by taking more of his length in and bobbing her head up and down.

"Master...what is the sensation you get when you feel like you have to use the bathroom except there is more pressure.

Evangeline let his cock slip out of her mouth with a pop and began stroking again. "It means your about to cum." Evangeline then thought about what she said before jerking her head up at him. "Wait a damn minute! Your only 10 or 11 at best you shouldn't be able to-"

Negi cut her off by spraying his seed all over her face. "Hah! Hah!" "I'm sorry Master it felt so good I couldn't hold it back."

"You little prick!" "If your getting closer then at least warn me!"

Evangeline calmed down. "Ugh I guess this being your first time and all I can't really blame you."

Evangeline sighed and wiped some off her face with her finger. "Hm." "It's thick for a ten or eleven year old."She then licked it off her finger.

"M-Master!" "Don't!" "It's nasty isn't it?"

"Hm...not at all really." "Give me a moment to get cleaned up." Evangeline then wiped her face with both her index fingers until she was clean and licked it off."

"Mmm...not bad boya." "Now then we have to teach you about the other side of this coin." "The girl and how to please her."

Evangeline stripped off her outfit until she stood completely nude.

Evangeline then transformed into an adult and groped her breasts. "Now then these are breasts or boobs." "I'm sure your all too familiar with this area of the female body."

Negi nodded shakily with a deep blush.

"Now these have one long term purpose and a few sexual ones." "The long term purpose is to provide milk for the mother's infant child."

Negi nodded having figured something like that. "A-And the sexual ones."

"One, the female can show them off to arouse her mate." "Two, the breasts are sensitive to the touch so groping them gives the woman pleasure. "Three, the woman use them to give the man's cock pleasure."

"Now then further south is the woman's pussy or if you want the technical term vagina."

"Here you have the lips or labia that stretch out." "At the top is the clitoris or clit for short." "Under that you have the urethra which is how women use the bathroom" "And under that is the vagina where you insert your dick."

"Now then I think I'll leave the rest to everyone else." Evangeline morphed back into a child after saying this.

"W-What now Master?"

Evangeline responded by laying him down and then setting herself in front of his face.

"M-Master?" "Wh-What are you doing?"

Evangeline spread her lips and smirked down at him. "Shut up and start licking."

"But but!"

"Now!"

"O-Ok."

Evangeline laughed inwardly. _"It's so fun having someone that's submissive." "Now then I think I'll try to enjoy giving him a blowjob this time."_

"Hey boya one moment I'm gonna turn around."

"Wh-What?" "Master won't that...?"

"Yes." "Like it matters though."

"Master your private area is so wet."

"That's because I'm in the mood." "Now stop slacking and lick down there!"

"H-Hai."

Negi nervously gave Evangeline's pussy a lick. His eyes widened and he dove his face into her.

"Ah!" "Th-That's it boya right there!"

Negi out of instinct inserted one of his index fingers into her asshole and began thrusting slowly.

"Hm Hm." "I thought I might I have to teach you about that, but it seems you got the gist of it."

"M-Master it tastes so good down here."

Evangeline began grinding herself into Negi's face. "Don't just say that baka!" "It's embarrassing!"

"Nnngh!" "Master are you giving me a blowjob again?"

Evangeline didn't respond but instead began to bob her head up and down faster.

Negi not to be outdone inserted his other index finger into her pussy and started to flick his tongue against her clit.

"_Wh-What's going on?" "I'm only ten and shouldn't have any interest in girls like this, but I'm enjoying this." "I want this to happen more often."_

"Oh! Boya!" "How are you so good at this? !"

"I-I'm just guessing really."

"Well keep it up!"

"Yes!"

"Master! M-More!"

"Ah!" "Don't ask more of me if you aren't giving me more!"

After a while Negi felt the pressure build up at the base of his cock.

"M-Master I think I-I'm about!

"Y-Yes I am too! !"

Both of the child-like mages moaned out in orgasm a second later.

"Hah! Hah!" "Master that was wonderful..." "Thank you."

"Hm Hm." "Don't thank me yet boya we still have one last thing to cover."

"Y-You mean?"

"Yes." "Your going to fuck me right here right now."

"B-But Master aren't you a-"

"Virgin?" "No." "Your brother made sure of that."

"Neh? !" "Aniki has done this with you?" Negi then had an image of Kenshin screwing Evangeline in her child-like form.

"Yes and No." "He fucked me in my adult form." "You however don't have the body of an adult yet so you get the child-like form"

"Oh." "OK then." Negi moved toward Evangeline lining his lower head up with her womanhood.

"I stick it in here right?"

"There you go." "Your getting the hang of it."

"Now come on it won't bite...much."

Negi shot her an uncharacteristic deadpanned look. "Ha ha ha." "Very funny."

Negi then began to penetrate her and Evangeline arched her back feeling sheer pleasure. "Hah!" "Oh fuck!"

"Nnn..." "Is it supposed to be this tight?"

"Yes." "Now pick up the pace!"

"Yes Master!"

"Ohhahh!" "Boya!" "Harder!"

"Hah!" "M-Master are you actually meeting my thrusts here?"

"Yes!" "Now stop talking and fuck me!"

"Hai" "Hai"

After awhile they both began to feel themselves getting closer to orgasm.

"M-Master I'm about to cum again!"

"Go ahead let yourself go!"

"Master!"

"Negi!"

The two collapsed on the bed after their respective orgasms.

(lemon end)

"Well Well boya you did quite well for your first time."

"Although you could be better, but that sort of thing comes from experience."

"Although it won't hurt to ask Kenshin for some tips." "Now leave I'm tired."

"Hai Master."

Negi got dressed and walked toward the exit of the resort and bumped into Kenshin.

"Oh heya Otouto." "How's it hangin'?"

Negi shot him a deadpanned look. "I think you know what went on Aniki."

"Heh Heh." "So honestly did you enjoy yourself or did it feel weird?"

Negi blushed and scratched the back of his head. "U-Um" "Would it sound strange of me to say I want it to happen more often?"

"Ha ha!" "Not at all Otouto." "I'd find it strange if you never wanted it to happen again however."

"How many times have you done it Aniki?"

"Hm...about 10 or so with 8 different girls."

"Ugh" "I'd reprimand you for that, but I wouldn't get anywhere with you being a harem boy."

"Don't forget Otouto you follow in my footsteps in that aspect."

"Eh?" "Then I will?"

"Be getting it on with multiple women possibly at the same time?" "Yeap."

"But wouldn't that be rude to them?"

"Uh" "Otouto when I started I brought it up with my girlfriend Theodora and she said she didn't mind." "Although she did ask me not to let it get out of hand I fail there."

"Well I guess if I at least talk it out with them it will be fine." "Could I ask something though Aniki?"

Kenshin smirked at Negi. "You want some pointers don't you?"

Negi laughed awkwardly. "Yes." "Do you mind?"

"Not at all" "Follow me."

(chapter end)

Draconis: Ugh sorry if this was bad a lot of shit happened while I tried writing this.

Negi: Well I guess it's fine.

Kenshin: Yeah just shake it off and try again next chapter.

Draconis: Now then while I was writing this I got a vote for the next Negi chapter. Anya leads by one vote unopposed. Remember you cannot vote for Evangeline this time.

Negi: EH? ! Anya? !

Draconis: Yeah...Anyway I tried my best to write this be kind please.

Reviews please?

Draconis678 out.


	4. Negi and Kotarou's Night

Draconis: Whelp here we are at the second Negi lemon chapter!

Hikari: Annnd your typing on Valentine's day. (shakes head)

Draconis: (deadpan stare) I'm not getting into that again.

Hikari: Well you should at least try.

Draconis: (stares) Fine, while I'm at it I'll make snide jabs at everyone I know like Okazaki Tomoya from Clannad. No association.

Hikari: (shakes head) Lemme guess your gonna have multiple girls have feelings for you like him as well?

Draconis: Hey come on! I'm only on Episode 11! (don't spoil it face)

Kenshin: Your watching anime and writing chapters to two separate fanfictions?

Draconis: Yes Two-Timer-San what of it?

Kenshin: Why you little! (kicks into the next room)

Draconis: Owwww...Let's just go ahead and start

Hikari: Nice kick Ken-Chan.

Kenshin: Heh heh yeah I don't mind that jab I just felt like doing that.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons!

Chapter 4

Negi and Kotarou's night.

Draconis: Kenshin your an asshole. Anyway begin.

(start)

"You know Kotarou you seriously need to find a hobby" "Or at the very least a girlfriend." Kenshin said as the three of them walked down Mahora in their respective older forms.

"Aniki why are you walking around in your adult form?" Negi asked.

Kenshin shrugged. "I feel like it." He then licked the ice cream cone in his hand. "Good ice cream huh?"

Negi nodded. "Yes thanks for treating us Aniki."

Kenshin chuckled. "Not a problem." "Especially after today's training."

Kotarou shivered. "It was horrible..."

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah Mistress can be a fucking slave driver when she wants to." Kenshin leered at Negi. "So Otouto put any of those tips to use yet?"

Negi blushed. "N-N-No."

Kotarou looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kenshin chuckled. "Otouto was schooled in lovemaking by Mistress."

"Huh?" Kotarou said confused.

Kenshin deadpanned. "He fucked Evangeline."

Negi blushed again. "Aniki! !"

"What?" "Ten to one he was gonna find out sooner or later anyway." "Besides Otouto you've got plenty of potential interests for getting a girl so why not?"

Negi glared half-heartedly at Kenshin. "Aniki those are also my students and your classmates." "Have some respect."

Kenshin chuckled as the age pill wore off. "Relax Otouto." "What I meant is that you get to know them before you do anything." "Every girl I've done it with I've known for awhile."

Kenshin then noticed three people in the distance and recognized them. "Oh speakin' of which here comes someone you've known for some time now."

Negi blushed as Anya walked up accompanied by Chizuru and Touko. "Huh?" Kenshin pointed at Touko "I thought you were busy with your boy toy."

Touko sighed. "We aren't seeing each other right now." "Relationship is on the rocks."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Kenshin said. "Is he out on work right now?"

"Yeah." Touko said

"Now may not be the best time to ask, but you wanna grab some coffee or tea and you can tell me about it?" Kenshin asked.

Touko smiled. "That's sweet of you." "OK why not." "Just please no teasing."

Kenshin chuckled lightly. "Of course not." Kenshin took Touko's hand as they walked away. "See ya Kotarou, Otouto."

Negi waved. "Bye Aniki."

Kotarou looked confused. "What was that about?"

Chizuru smiled at the confused dog boy. "Kenshin-kun just asked Touko-San on a date and she accepted."

"A date?" Kotarou said looking bored.

Chizuru giggled. "Yes a date and we're going on one today so let's go."

Kotarou looked spooked. "See ya!" He tried to escape, but Chizuru grabbed the back of his collar.

"Aw Come on let me go!" Kotarou whined "I have to train!" Chizuru smiled turning to Negi and Anya. "Negi-Sensei Anya-Chan why don't you join us."

Negi blushed "Eh? !" Anya tilted her head to the side confused. "What like a double date?"

Chizuru smiled. "Exactly."

"U-Um OK." Anya said nervously.

Negi blushed again. "A-Anya you actually want to?"

Anya turned to him. "With everyone around here it's not like I'm gonna get another chance." She then jabbed him in the arm roughly. "So no complaining! !"

"Owww." "Alright Anya you win." Negi said.

"Good!" Anya cheered.

Chizuru shook her head. "You two are so cute together."

"Chizuru-San!" Negi whined.

"Anyway let's go you three." Chizuru said.

The two boys and girl looked confused. "Where to Chizu-nee?"

"To get something to eat first then we can all have some fun together." Chizuru said.

"OK come on Negi!" Anya said.

Anya and Chizuru walked ahead. "Kotarou-kun?"

Kotarou turned to Negi. "Huh?"

"Are we getting forced into dates or something?" Negi asked.

"Looks that way." Kotarou shivered. "Although I know that if I refuse there is a leek waiting for me at home."

"We need to ask Aniki about ways to get around this." Negi said.

"Hey come on you two!" Anya called out.

"Coming!" The two boys said.

Kenshin sneezed at a cafe with Touko. "Are you alright Kenshin-San?"

"Ah." "Yeah Touko-Chan I'm fine." "Someone must have been talking about me." Kenshin smiled. "So anyway go on."

Back with Negi and Kotarou they had just got to the Chaobaozi and gotten something to eat.

Satsuki held out her hand at them. "Who's paying?"

Negi reached into his pocket and took out some yen. "Here you go Satsuki-San."

She smiled and bowed. "Arigatou Sensei." "Have a nice meal."

Negi smiled back. "Have a nice day Satsuki-San."

Satsuki went back to the cart and Anya laughed. "She seems like a nice person." She said.

Chizuru nodded. "As long as you don't cause trouble she's the kindest person around."

Kotarou and Anya shot her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Chizuru turned them with a creepy gaze. "Oh you don't know?" "One time last year someone caused a whole mess of trouble." "I hear that person can't walk anymore after what she did to them."

Kotarou and Anya had similar reactions. "Eeeeeh? !"

Negi shook his head. "Chizuru-San I'm going to have take a page out of Aniki's book and call..."

Chizuru cut him off. "Oh Negi-Sensei let me have a little fun!"

"Yes Chizuru-San, but your terrifying them." Negi pointed out.

Chizuru giggled. "Oh alright."

"So Anya how do you like Nikuman?" Negi said.

"It's great!" "But is this other one actually pizza?" Anya asked.

"Yeah I'm sure it is." Negi said.

"Hey Negi remember when Nekane-Onee-Chan and Teacher Kenshin tried to make that pizza?" Anya asked.

"Oh my Anya don't remind me." Negi then told the story to Chizuru and Kotarou who then began laughing loudly.

"Oh my Kenshin and your sister actually got pizza dough all over themselves?" Chizuru said.

"Oh man Kenshin-niisan seems like he always knows what he's doing." Kotarou said.

Negi chuckled. "Yes my guess is that they added too much yeast or something and the mixture exploded." "He said he learned how to cook better from someone around here." Negi chuckled again "He still can't cook pancakes to save his life lord only knows why."

Touko and Kenshin were sitting a few tables away and Kenshin was grumbling under his breath.

Touko was giggling at him. "Oh my a rare mishap from the General."

Kenshin got up. " 'Scuse me one moment." "I'm gonna go scare the crap out of them."

Kenshin snuck up behind Negi and said in a deadly serious voice. "_**Y'know Otouto." "You really should not be disrespectful to your elders."**_ Kenshin turned to Anya. _**"And you I thought I taught you better."**_

Negi and Anya both gulped and took off running. "I didn't mean it I swear! !"

Kotarou and Chizuru both laughed at them as did Kenshin. "Oh man that was great."

"Nice one Kenshin-niisan!" "Yes Kenshin-kun that was quite enjoyable." Kotarou and Chizuru said respectively.

Negi and Anya came back both glaring half-heartedly at Kenshin. "I hate you." " You know that right." Negi said.

"Eh he he." Kenshin laughed. "I know." "Hey Chizuru-Chan Anya-Chan can I talk to you over here for a second?"

"OK Kenshin-kun/ Kenshin."

Kenshin Anya and Chizuru walked over away from the crowd and Kenshin turned to them.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Kenshin said with a teasing grin.

Anya kicked him in the stomach. "What's it to you? !"

"Eh heh heh." "Well Chizuru-Chan what about you?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh I plan on showing Kotarou-kun _**everything **_about a woman." Chizuru said suggestively.

"Oh ho ho?" "Really?" "Well have fun!" Kenshin said giving her a thumbs up

"Oh I will Kenshin-kun." "But does it irritate you?" Chizuru asked.

Kenshin shook his head. "Nah." "I kinda figured."

"Oh?" "Ok see you Kenshin-kun." Chizuru walked back to the table.

Kenshin shrugged and began walking back to Touko when he felt someone pulling on his trenchcoat and looked down and saw Anya looking at his with a blush and a pleading look in her eyes.

Kenshin smiled "Yes Anya-Chan what is it?"

"C-Could you c-come d-down here a second?" Anya said.

Kenshin lowered his head down to her. "OK what is it?"

Anya whispered into his ear and he backed away slightly and crouched down setting his hands on her shoulders smiling at her.

"I see." "I knew my teasing was spot on." Kenshin said smiling at her. "I can lend you two some age up pills if you want?"

Anya smiled. "Th-Thank you."

"If that is all I need to be getting back to my date." Kenshin said turning to walk away from here.

"Teacher Kenshin there is one more thing." Anya called out to him.

Kenshin turned back to her still smiling. "What is it?"

Anya said it too low for Kenshin to hear so he got closer to her. "Sorry Anya-Chan could you repeat that?"

"I-I-I l-l-love T-Teacher K-Kenshin a-as w-well." Anya stuttered out.

Kenshin crouched down and poked her on the nose and laughed. "I love Anya-Chan as well."

Anya went wide eyed and backed away slightly. "Y-You d-do?"

Kenshin chuckled. "Yeah your like the feisty Imouto I've always wanted."

Anya averted her eyes from him and sighed. "Only as an Imouto huh?"

"Anya-Chan remember about a week before you and Otouto graduated?" Kenshin asked. "How you caught my Mom and me in the act?"

"Y-You t-told me you were just helping her with something." Anya said.

"It was exactly what you thought it was at first." Kenshin said a sheepish grin on his face.

Anya blushed deeply. "S-So T-Teacher K-Kenshin is in to th-that sort of th-thing?"

"Yeah." "Could you keep it a secret between us?" Kenshin asked.

"S-So there's a chance?" Anya asked.

"If you want, but pursue a relationship with Otouto as well." Kenshin told her. "He may not show it because you're too busy annoying him to no end, but the boy loves you too."

Kenshin chuckled confusing Anya. "What's so funny Teacher Kenshin?" She asked.

"Is it just me or does being a mage cause you to grow up faster or something?" Kenshin asked rhetorically.

Anya giggled lightly. "I guess." "Could I.."

Kenshin handed her a vial containing four red age pills. "I already know what you wanted so here." "Just have Otouto take it and take one yourself and you'll be 15 and 16 respectively."

"Thank you Teacher Kenshin." Anya said.

Kenshin kissed her on the forehead. "Not a problem, but a forewarning." "It will hurt the first time around, but as you continue it will feel amazing."

"Thanks." Anya pecked him on the cheek before taking off.

Kenshin smiled walking back to Touko who was standing ready to go with a smile. "So what was that about Kenshin-kun?"

"Oh the little girl has a crush on me and Negi over there and she told me." Kenshin said.

"So you gave her some age pills?" Touko asked.

"Yeah she wants to know what it's like so I thought she might as well have the body of a teenager." Kenshin said.

"Oh?" "Aren't you worried what her mother will say when she's unpetrified?" Touko asked.

"Nah." "She likely knew how close Anya is with Negi and would probably be happy about it." Kenshin explained. "But then again you have a point the sex would be a little much."

"Still it's sweet of you to at least help her out." Touko said smiling at him.

"Eh heh heh." "Compliments from a beautiful swordswoman?" Kenshin shot her a smile. "I feel lucky."

Touko giggled with a blush. "Come on Kenshin-kun I said no teasing."

"But I'm not." Kenshin said

"Ok then, um...you want to come over to my house?" Touko asked.

"Um." "Sure." "For what though." Kenshin asked.

"Oh... coffee." Touko said in an uncharacteristically meek tone.

Kenshin was about to say something when Nagi stopped him.

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought_

"_Just go!" "Coffee is good right?" Nagi said._

"_Ah sure why not." Kenshin thought shrugging his shoulders._

"Alright Touko-Chan let's go have some coffee." Kenshin said.

Touko took his hand and led him over to her house.

(break)

_Arcade._

Negi and Kotarou were playing games while Anya and Chizuru watched.

"So Anya-Chan you both confessed to Kenshin-kun and plan to _do it_ with Negi-kun?" Chizuru said.

Anya blushed lightly. "You heard."

"I was curious." "I have to say it surprising to hear Kenshin-kun loves his mother like that." Chizuru said.

"Yeah." Anya laughed. "But it's Teacher Kenshin we're talking about he's always been kind of an oddball."

Chizuru joined in the younger girl's laughing. "I guess so." "Although why do you call him Teacher Kenshin?"

Anya smiled. "When he and his parents we're staying with us he taught me some things he learned."

"Oh?" "Like what?" Chizuru said.

"I'm sorry I can't really say." "Trade secret." Anya said.

"Oh?" "I'll just work it out of Kenshin-kun then." Chizuru said waving her hand dismissively.

"Whatever." Anya said.

"Man Negi what are you talking about? !" Kotarou said. "I whipped your ass fair and square!"

"Kotarou-kun just kept punching the whole match!" Negi whined.

"Man whatever!" Kotarou said grinning at him.

Chizuru smiled toward Kotarou. "Kotarou-kun are you feeling sick?" "We should get you home."

Kotarou paled and tried to run away to no avail. "Come on Chizu-nee!" "I don't want a leek!"

Chizuru giggled. "It's not a leek and I'm joking let's give Negi-Sensei and Anya-Chan some time alone."

"Oh." Kotarou turned to Negi. "I guess I'll see ya later Negi."

"See ya Kotarou-kun." Negi said.

(intermission)

Draconis: Hmmm. How am I gonna write this? I'm coming up on the lemons.

Hikari: Why not just do one then the other.

Draconis: Great idea Hikari-Chan!

Kenshin: Dude what was with the confession earlier?

Draconis: leo247-San seems to be a fan of yours. He requested the Negi lemon and that as well.

Hikari: He he. Ken-Chan has a fan.

Draconis: Besides Kenshin aren't you supposed to be having _**coffee**_ with Touko-Chan?

Kenshin: Oh right thanks.

Draconis: And now back to our regularly scheduled programming.

(intermission end)

Negi and Anya were walking toward Negi's dorm room.

"Anya why is it you wanted to go to my dorm?" Negi asked.

"I don't feel like bugging your master." Anya huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind, but whatever." Negi said.

The two got there and heard noise from the next room. "Huh?" Negi said. "I wonder what they're doing in there?"

Anya heard moaning and groaning and blushed. "I have an idea." "I'm not saying though."

Negi shrugged as the two walked in to see Asuna and Konoka getting ready to leave.

"Hey Negi." "Konoka and I need to go somewhere for a couple of hours." Asuna said.

"Oh Anya and I can come with." Negi offered.

Asuna laughed lightly. "Nah it's more of a girls only kinda thing and we don't wanna leave you here alone."

Konoka nodded as they walked out. "You two have fun now!"

Asuna turned to Konoka as they were walking. "Y'know we're likely going to have to clean up the dorm when we get back."

"Oh I know." "After what Ken-kun told us earlier I wouldn't doubt it." Konoka said smiling cheerfully.

"Still though...the thought of them actually doing it feels weird." Asuna said.

"Yeah, but if it cost anything to have cleaned Ken-kun said he'd take care of it." Konoka said.

"Still what was he doing with Touko-San, and why did they go to her house?" Asuna said.

"I hear she's been stressed lately maybe Ken-kun is helping her relax?" Konoka suggested.

"Ah whatever it's his life." Asuna said.

Back at the dorm Negi walked out with a couple of glasses. "Tea?" He offered.

"Yeah." "Thanks." Anya said.

"Not a problem." Negi said. "Why did you wanna come here though?"

Anya finished the rest of her tea before stomping on Negi's foot and tossing one of the pills into his mouth.

"What the hell was that for? !" Negi shouted/

"Look at yourself." Anya pointed out.

"E-Eh?" "Why am I in my teenage form?" "At least I took Aniki's advice and got expanding clothes for this type of thing."

"I know me too." With that Anya popped a pill of her own into her mouth and suddenly she had the body of a 16 year old.

Anya looked down at her now full breasts and giggled. "I guess I shouldn't hate girls with 'elegant' breasts cause I have them now."

Negi stared at his childhood friend in abject shock and mild arousal. _"Oh my...I never realized how...great Anya could look." _

Anya smirked and bent over with her left arm under her breasts. "Like something you see?"

Negi stared gobsmacked at his friend's obviously showy actions. "A-Anya!" "Wh-What are you doing? !"

"Oh I'm trying to get you all hot and bothered." Anya turned around and smacked her ass lightly. "I ask again you like something you see?"

Negi felt his heart racing. _"D-Do I-I want to do what I did with Master with Anya?"_

"_What is that word Aniki used to describe Theodora-San?" _Negi thought about it for a second. _"Oh yeah he said that at certain times she looked...sexy I think it was." "I think that fits Anya right now."_

Negi nodded at his friend. "Yes." "Very much."

"Hm hm." "Is it just me or are we thinking like horny teenagers right now?" Anya asked.

She noticed something on the vial Kenshin gave her and pulled it off. It was a note that read.

"_Experimental age pills age up." _Anya narrowed her eyes and unfolded the paper. _"Sorry for not mentioning this Anya-Chan, but these have already been tested they work fine just like normal age pills." "I also made them to were the your personality would be that of a teenager." "Either you or Otouto ask me about them later and I'll explain."_

"Oh that's nice of him." Anya said. "We actually are temporary teenagers."

"I see." Negi asked. "Although Anya why did you want to do this?"

"Um...Negi." Anya said shyly. "How do you feel about me?"

"Well...you do kind of get on my nerves sometimes, but later we just laugh it off and carry on with our day." "You're a great friend to me." Negi said smiling.

Anya averted her eyes again. " Just a friend huh?" "I see." "Sorry for troubling you." Anya began walking away when her hand was grabbed and she turned to a smiling Negi.

"Anya you didn't let me finish." Negi said sighing.

"Wh-What then?" Anya asked nervously.

"Anya ever since that night 6 years ago you've always been there to y'know cheer me up or just hang out with me in between our training sessions with Aniki." Negi said. "And because of this experimental age pill that turned us both into actual teenagers I feel like I know what it is I feel now."

"I-I'm not getting it Negi." Anya said a tone of clear confusion in her voice.

Negi chuckled lightly and held Anya's hands at chest level. "Anya he he...what I'm trying to say is I love you."

Anya blushed and smiled. "O-Oh." "How silly of me." "I should have recognized this."

"Oh?" "I assume you return them?" Negi said.

"Yeah." "So uh you want to do it?" Anya asked.

Negi chuckled and removed his suit and shirt. "Hm...let your teasing go to waste or enjoy a pleasurable evening?" "I chose the latter."

Anya giggled. "Are you gonna become a pervert like Kenshin as well?"

Negi shot her a cute questioning look. "Whatever do you mean Anya?"

Anya sauntered closer to Negi. "I'll assume yes."

Anya pulled Negi's head down and began a heated makeout session with him as he began working her outfit off.

(break) (A/N: Letsa go check on Chizuru and Kotarou. By the way lemon start)

"Ah!" "Chizu-nee!" Kotarou gasped. "Wh-Why are we do-doing this?"

"Because you need to learn that you can have fun with women." "I just chose to do it this way." "Now suckle." Chizuru said

"B-But." Kotarou said nervously.

"Kotarou-kun do I have to break out the leeks?" Chizuru threatened.

Kotarou paled and latched his lips onto Chizuru's right breast and began suckling.

Chizuru gasped slightly and petted Kotarou's head while slipping her hand in between her legs. "Yes just like that Kotarou-kun keep it up."

Kotarou was thinking while he was fulfilling Chizuru's request. _"Is this what Kenshin-niisan does with his girlfriends?" "It feels weird, but I like it for some reason."_

"Kotarou-kun now that we've gotten that down let me show you a way that I could make you feel good." Chizuru said. Kotarou wordlessly backed away from her. "Alright Kotarou-kun sit in that chair over there and spread your legs."

"B-but won't my..." Kotarou asked only for Chizuru to cut him off.

"Yes it will, but that's the point." Chizuru backed him up to the chair and had him sit and spread his legs. "Oh my your completely flaccid." "I always figured that hanyo had a heightened sense of things."

Kotarou stared at her. "You knew?"

"Well yes the fact that you don't have ears on the side of your head gave it away." Chizuru giggled.

"Why don't you seem surprised by this?" Kotarou asked.

"Kenshin told me he is one." "He figured seeing as I got involved with that old man back a few months ago he felt I deserved to know about it and magic." Chizuru said. "So I figured seeing as you and Kenshin look similar I assumed you were one too."

"Oh." Kotarou looked away only to have his head grabbed and forced to look at Chizuru.

"Hey don't worry about rejection it doesn't bother me in the slightest." Chizuru said smiling.

Kotarou laughed lightly. "Thanks." "Also for future reference I'm a inu hanyo.

"OK." "Now let's make you feel good shall we?" Chizuru asked.

"How are you going to do that again?" Kotarou asked.

Chizuru grabbed his cock stroking it lightly. "Don't you worry about a thing let Chizu-nee take care of you."

Kotarou gasped at the sudden feeling of pleasure. "Then I'm in your hands."

Chizuru kissed him and wrapped her breasts around his cock. "Hm it kind of big for a boys." "I guess it's one of the advantages."

"Hnnn" "Will this happen more and more?" Kotarou asked.

Chizuru circled her tongue around the tip before giggling. "If you want it to then yes." "It will happen as many times as you want." "Maybe we could even invite Natsumi-Chan."

Both of them could have sworn they heard rustling in the closet. Kotarou was confused. "I wonder what that was?"

"It was probably nothing." Chizuru said _"So Natsumi-Chan you're watching?" "I'm merely teaching him how to please and vice-versa." She thought._

"Ne Kotarou-kun lay down on the floor." Chizuru requested.

"OK." Kotarou complied.

Chizuru hovered over him with her head over his cock. "Kotarou-kun you see that moist part of my body above your face?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." Kotarou said nervously. "What about it?"

"Lick it please?" Chizuru asked.

Kotarou at this point knew better than to refuse Chizuru and gave her pussy an cautious lick before his eyes widened and he dove his face into her.

"Mmm." "Enthusiastic aren't we?" Chizuru asked smiling. "I'm not letting a boy get the better of me so quickly though."

Chizuru took the head of Kotarou's cock into her mouth and began spinning her tongue around it.

"_Where did Chizu-nee learn how to do this I wonder?" Kotarou thought._

"Ah!" "Chizu-nee it's great!" Kotarou slid a finger into her folds and thrusted rapidly. "Where did you learn this?"

Chizuru stopped sucking and stroked his length roughly. "Yuuna-Chan showed me using one of her toys she had been practicing with." "She seems to want to please a certain boy."

"Lemme guess is it Nii-San?" Kotarou asked.

"I believe so." Chizuru flicked her tongue on the tip. "Anyway let's get back to work shall we?"

"Yeah." "It tastes great down here I gotta say." Kotarou said

"Hm Hm." "That's nice." Chizuru said giggling at him.

"Hm what's this lump at the top?" Kotarou asked.

"That's a clit." Chizuru replied. "Flick your tongue against it."

"Ok." Kotarou said.

"Ah!" "Mmm!" Chizuru moaned into him

"Is something wrong Nee-Chan?" Kotarou asked thinking she was in pain.

"No that just feels great is all." Chizuru said. "Don't worry."

"Oh really?" "Then I should go faster then huh?" Kotarou flicked his tongue against her clit quickly illiciting a myriad of moans from Chizuru. Chizuru took his entire length into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down at a rapid pace.

"Chizu-nee!" Kotarou panted. "I think I'm about to!"

Kotarou shot a huge load in spurts into Chizuru's mouth as she came all over his face.

"Oh...My my Kotarou-kun that was quite an orgasm you gave me." Chizuru said smiling

"Your one to talk." Kotarou then turned her on her back and positioned himself at her pussy.

"Oh?" "Already know what to do?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah." Kotarou said. "Believe it or not I'm actually going off what Negi told me."

"Oh really?" "Negi-Sensei has done this?" Chizuru asked surprised.

"Yeah, but enough stalling." Kotarou went to penetrate her, but Chizuru bent forward and set her hands on his chest.

"Please go slow to start." Chizuru said. "This is actually my first time going this far."

"Huh." "Ok." Kotarou wrapped his arms around her and rammed himself into her.

A minute later Chizuru tapped Kotarou on the shoulder. "You can move now I'll be fine Kotarou-kun."

"OK." Kotarou said as he began to thrust into her.

Chizuru gasped "Oh!" "Kotarou-kun is filling me up!"

"You like being impaled on me don't you?" Kotarou asked

"Ah!" "Ha ha!" Chizuru giggled as Kotarou fucked her. "That's not the wording I'd use, but yes I love it!"

"Ahnn." Kotarou moaned. "Is it supposed to be this tight?"

"Yes!" "Oh my!" Chizuru moaned.

Kotarou picked up the pace causing Chizuru to moan louder. Although he could have sworn he heard someone else moaning in the closet. _"Is someone watching us?" He thought. _

Chizuru turned Kotarou on his back and sat up.

"Huh." "It almost looks like.." Kotarou said.

"Like I'm riding your cock?" "Well I am." Chizuru said.

Kotarou stared at her breasts which bounced with every thrust he or she made.

"Oh?" "Kotarou-kun likes watching my breasts bouncing as I ride him?" Chizuru asked smiling down at him. "Mmm... then your going to love this."

"Ah!" "Chizu-nee is picking up the pace?" Kotarou asked panting as his cock slid faster and faster in and out of her pussy.

"Yeeeess!" "Oh!" Chizuru moaned loudly.

"Mmmrrrah!" "It feels amazing inside Chizu-nee!" Kotarou groaned.

"OH!" "Kotarou-kun I'm about to cum again!" Chizurn cried out.

"Ah!" "I am too!" Kotarou shouted.

"Mmmmahhh! !" "Hah!" "Ah!" "Ah!" Chizuru screamed and moaned as Kotarou's seed spurted inside of her.

Chizuru hopped off of Kotarou and stood up. "So Kotarou-kun are women still boring?"

"Oh hell no." Kotarou said grinning broadly "That was great."

"Yes, but I think someone else enjoyed it as well." Chizuru walked over to the closet and opened it to find a panting Natsumi.

"Enjoy yourself Natsumi-Chan?" Chizuru asked.

"Ch-Chizu-nee?" Natsumi panted blushing heavily.

"You know it's impolite to be a voyeur." Chizuru said reprimandingly. "Kotarou-kun come here please."

"Yes Chizu-nee...Natsumi-neechan? !" Kotarou said shocked that she was there.

"Yes Kotarou-kun I want you to do what you just did with me with Natsumi-Chan." Chizuru said.

Both of them blushed. "B-But Chizu-nee!" Natsumi whined. "I'm a virgin!"

"So was I until a little while ago." Chizuru said. "Now get to work."

(lemon 1 end)

(break)

_Back with Negi and Anya._

(lemon 2 start)

"Mmmahh! "Negi!" "More!" Anya gasped in pleasure.

Negi flicked his tongue against her clit earning another pleasurable gasp from Anya.

"Anya it tastes so good down here." Negi said.

Anya grabbed his head with her hips. "You little flirt!"

Negi laughed. "Guilty as charged." "Now can I get back to work?"

"Yes...I'm close to cumming as it is." Anya said panting inching closer and closer to orgasm.

"Good." "I'm doing a good job then." Negi said sliding his tongue easily inside her.

Anya had his hair in her hands. "Oh Negi how did you get so good at this? !"

"Tips from Aniki." Negi replied.

"Ah!" "Hah!" "I should have figured." Anya said "Oh god!" "Negi I'm cumming!"

"He he." "Anya enjoyed that a lot I take it?" Negi asked grinning at her.

"Ah!" "Hah!" Anya panted as her orgasm subsided. "Mmm...shut your mouth and clean up down there."

"Yes ma'am." Negi said obediently cleaning her pussy off. "There we go all done."

"Ah...I think you deserve a reward for your hard work." Anya said. "Oh speaking of hard get that dick of yours up here."

"OK." Negi said.

Anya grabbed it and began stroking roughly. "Wow it's so warm."

Negi gasped lightly then chuckled. "Well it is a muscle with a lot of blood going through it."

"I wonder why they call it a boner then?" Anya asked.

"Who knows?" Negi said shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway Anya I'm assuming you know how to give a blowjob right?"

"Yeah." Anya said. "Just lemme take it from here huh?"

"Go ahead Anya." Negi said.

Anya brushed her hair to the side before giving the shaft a long lick.

Negi shivered in pleasure. "Hm." "Good start."

Anya inwardly laughed and began sucking on the tip._"Hm Hm." "I've actually wanted to do this for awhile now." Anya thought."I learned from one of my mage friends in London after I explained why to her."_

"Mmm." Negi says. "Anya...Your mouth is so warm."

Anya took his cock halfway into her mouth.

"Hmmm...keep it up Anya." Negi said restraining his moaning

Anya took his length out for a second and smirked. "So you like that?"

"Oh yes." Negi bent over and whispered in a husky tone. "Anya-Chan has a very talented mouth." "I wonder what else you can do with it."

"Hm hm." Anya said purring seductively. "Wouldn't you like to know huh Negi-kun?

"I would, but I'd also like to move on in this lovemaking session we have going here." Negi said.

"Oh?" "Hm Hm." Anya says "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Ah!" Negi gasped. "A-Anya!"

Anya had moved to deep throat Negi who was groaning in pleasure. Negi set his hands on her head. "Yes." "Just like that Anya."

Negi felt himself getting close and bent down to Anya. "Hey Anya I'm almost ready to cum." "Do you want it in your mouth?"

Anya made no comment, but removed his cock from her throat and began sucking quickly.

"Hm Hm." Negi's body shook as he tried to hold it back. "I see."

"Here it comes Anya-Chan!" "Haaah!" Negi shot his load into her mouth before she had to pull out as her face was sprayed with his cum.

Anya sloshed it around a bit before swallowing. "It was kinda of bitter, but damn addicting."

Negi pulled her up and mashed lips with her. He nibbled on her lip and darted his tongue into her mouth.

A minute later Negi broke the kiss and chuckled as Anya looked to be in a daze. "You don't care to taste yourself?" Anya asked

"Nah I hear Aniki does it a lot with whomever he sleeps with." "I gotta say Anya that's a good look for you." Negi said smiling teasingly at her.

Anya scraped some of his seed off and licked it off her finger. "Hm Hm." "You tease." "I wonder how Nekane-Onee-Chan felt when Kenshin did this with her."

"Aniki had sex with Onee-Chan? !" Negi exclaimed shocked.

"Errrr Yeah he didn't say?" Anya said.

"No." Negi said then groaned. "Ugh is it just me or is Aniki an overly horny teenager?"

"He he." "Ask him yourself." Anya got on all fours with her ass facing Negi. "In the meantime however..." "...get over here and take me."

"Yes Anya." Negi buried his length up to the base causing her to groan in discomfort.

"Is something wrong?" Negi asked.

"Yeah..." Anya breathed.

Negi looked confused. "What is it?"

"Your in the wrong hole! !" Anya screamed in indignant rage. "That's my asshole!"

Negi chuckled. "What of it?"

Anya blushed as he began thrusting in and out of her. _"Oh my god...is he really having sex like that?"_ She thought. "Oh!" "Fuck yes!" She said.

"Ugh...it's so tight." Negi picked up the pace of his thrusting. "It feels amazing in here."

"Oh god!" Anya moaned out. "Negi it feels great!" "More!"

Negi bent over to her. "Anya would you like me to switch for now?"

"Yes." Anya said pleadingly to him. "Please take me there as well."

Negi pulled out of her asshole and lined himself up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes go ahead." Anya said.

Negi penetrated her slowly until he came to a wall. "Anya this is going to hurt."

Anya turned to him and smiled. "I'll live just go already."

Negi nodded and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting into her tearing through her hymen. Anya gasped in pain and had tears trailing down her cheeks. Negi turned her head to him and kissed her.

Half a minute later Anya broke away and giggled. "Ok Negi I'm fine now just go."

Negi chuckled lightly. "OK Anya just making sure."

"I appreciate it, but start fucking me please." Anya said.

"Yes." Negi then began thrusting in and out of her at a moderate pace.

"Nnngh." Negi groaned at the tightness surrounding his cock. "How come your your tighter here than in your butt Anya?"

Anya blushed and giggled. "It's because I love you idiot." "It's making it feel better for you."

"Oh." "He he." Negi laughed lightly "OK then."

Negi smacked her ass lightly. "Ooo." Anya said. "Come on Negi keep that up and fuck me harder while your at it."

"Oh?" "You like that do you?" Negi smacked her ass again only harder this time.

"Oh!" "Hell yeah!" Anya said. "It's an odd turn on for me."

Negi laughed. "Hm Hm." "Are you some kind of nymphomaniac or something?"

Anya moaned out in bliss. "Only with you Negi."

"He he." "Hmm...I wonder if I could talk Aniki into joining us one time." Negi wondered. "He told me I could join him sometime."

Anya tightened and Negi noticed this. "Oh?" "Your turned on by the idea of us both drilling you?"

Anya blushed and moaned out in ecstasy. "Oh god!" "Yes!" "I would love it if you both fucked me!"

Negi smirked. "Heh heh." "I see." Negi smacked her ass with both hands roughly.

"Thinking of another man while having sex? !" Negi yelled accusingly. "What do you have to say for yourself? !"

Anya was surprised at his tone while he relentlessly fucked her._"Wh-What the? !" "Did Kenshin start teaching him how to talk dirty? !"_

"Well? !" Negi shouted.

"Punish me Negi..." Anya said. "Punish me like the whore I am..."

Negi inwardly grinned. _"She picked up on it like Aniki said." "Good." _Negi thought."That's right Anya." "Your my personal whore for the night." He said

"Y-Yes!" "Please Negi-Sama violate me!" Anya shouts out

Negi reached downward and inserted three fingers into her asshole and began thrusting roughly.

"Oh Yes!" "Uuuggh!" Anya groaned at the anal stimulation. "It's soooo good! !"

Negi felt himself about to cum again and bent down. "So Anya-Chan I'm about to cum again where do you want it?"

"Please shoot it inside!" Anya cried out.

"Very well then!" Negi groaned out.

"Negi! !" "Anya! !"

(lemon 2 end)

Negi and Anya fell over rocked by their respective orgasms.

"Hah Hah." "Oh my god Negi that was great." Anya sighed contentedly. "Also where did you learn to talk dirty and act on it at that?"

"Well Aniki showed me how, but he also said it's not something you can teach." Negi told her "You picked up on it quite well."

"Hm Hm." "Thanks." Anya says "Wanna go another round later?"

Negi and Anya reverted to their normal ages. "Yes." "I would love to." "But that will wait till later let's get dressed." "Asuna-San and Konoka-San could be back any time now."

"OK." "Um Negi do you still feel the same way as you did earlier?" Anya asked

Negi threw on his pants and shirt before turning to her. "Yes." "I love Anya still if that's what you're saying."

Anya tossed on her dress as Negi put the rest of his suit on. "Well let's go"

Negi and Anya walked outside the dorm center and Anya stopped for a second. "What is it Anya?"

"I just want to do this." Anya cupped Negi's face and kissed him. "Hm Hm." "I've wanted to do that for quite some time."

Negi smiled. "I see." "Allow me to return the favor."

Negi kissed her back and both heard chuckling near them. They turned and saw Kenshin.

"Heh heh." "So my two surrogate siblings find love with one another." Kenshin then sniffed and shouted toward the sky. "Nagi your little boy is growing up!"

Negi bashed him over the head with his staff. "So what of it?"

"I'm just teasing." Kenshin said "Hm where is Kotarou?"

Kotarou appeared out of nowhere. "Right here Kenshin-niisan."

"OK...so how did my favorite chibis enjoy themselves this fine evening?" Kenshin asked.

Anya gained a dreamy look in her eyes. "It was great..."

Negi laughed. "I enjoyed myself."

"I ended up having a great time with both Chizu-nee and Natsumi-neechan." Kotarou said.

"Ha ha" Kenshin laughed. "Very nice."

"What about you Aniki?" Negi asked. "How was your date with Touko-San?"

"Good." Kenshin said. "We basically talked and sparred then she took me to her house for 'coffee'."

"Why the quotation mark movement Aniki?" Negi asked.

"I found out that going to a girl's house for coffee means drinking one cup then going to the bedroom to have hot steamy sex." Kenshin said.

"But I thought Touko-San had a boyfriend?" Negi said confused.

"She's working it out." Kenshin said. "She told me she was under a lot of stress and well a massage session turned into a make out session and well you get it from there."

"So your gonna let her get back with her boyfriend Teacher Kenshin?" Anya said.

"Yeah I told her that if it doesn't work out I'm always open." Kenshin said.

"So this is what it feels like to be a harem boy?" Kotarou wondered out loud.

"Like it Kotarou?" Kenshin asked.

"Very much so." Kotarou said.

A shikigami bird landed on Kenshin's head. "Huh must be from Touko-Chan." It became lifeless and Kenshin unfolded it to find a note.

It read.

_Kenshin._

_I hope you'll come over for 'coffee' and help me 'relieve stress' again sometime._

_Love _

_Touko Kuzunoha._

Kenshin scratched behind his ears. "Eh heh heh if you say so Touko-Chan."_"I guess things didn't work out over the phone?"_

"Well the night's still young wanna be teenagers and hit the town?" Kenshin said.

"Sure, but Aniki what are the effects if these pills you made." Negi asked.

"I wondering when you'd ask." "Well they work like the actual ones do only they speed up you mental maturity as well." "If you happen to have sex while using them they stop taking effect afterward after sensing the changing the amount of hormones." "I also made it to where sperm loses it's potency after the sex so no one gets pregnant." Kenshin said.

Anya sighed. "That's a relief." "How would I explain that to Nekane-Onee-Chan?"

Negi stared at Kenshin annoyed. "That reminds me Aniki..." "You had sex with Onee-Chan didn't you?"

"Um yeah why?" Kenshin said.

"_Jovis Tempestas Fulgriens!" Negi shouted._

Kenshin emerged from the attack unharmed and smirked. "You wanna trade attacks do ya?"

"_**Two can play at that game..." Kenshin said a demonic undertone in his voice.**_

Negi paled knowing what he was planning. "A-A-Aniki relax... I can explain!"

"_**Too late" "KatenSakura: Senken! !"**_

"Crap! ! !" Negi yelled out running.

As soon as Negi was out of the way Kenshin chuckled and canceled his attack. "Ah that was hilarious."

Anya stared at him gobsmacked. "Teacher Kenshin that was just evil."

Kotarou laughed. "Nah!" "It was just right!"

(chapter end.)

Draconis: Heh heh. Alright maybe that ending was a bit much.

Negi: Prick.

Kenshin: (looks out a window) Otouto insulting someone? Is the world ending?"

Hikari: I know right.

Kenshin: It seems I was even getting some in the background.

Draconis: You won't next chapter I guarantee that.

Ryuushin: Huh? Who then?

Draconis: I'll give you a hint. It involves four members of the Ala Rubra.

That's right I've got an idea for next chapter so no voting this time.

Tell me whatcha thought.

Draconis678 out.


	5. Comfort

Kenshin: Here we are again.

Draconis: (Bashes Kenshin over the head.) I'm supposed to say that.

Kenshin: OH yeah says the guy that named my grandmother a boy's name.

Draconis: (pinches the bridge of his nose) Ugh...I'm still contemplating changing Akio's name to Aki or just asking everyone who notices to look past it.

Hikari: Nice slip up there Drac.

Draconis: Ugh...not now pleaaaase.

Ryuushin: So uh who were the four Ala Rubra members you had planned for the chapter?

Draconis: Hmm...You and Nagi...

Ryuushin: Dude this had better not be heading where I think it is.

Draconis: Of course not the other two are the females of the group Arika and Hikari.

Nagi: Huh? A written scene between me and Arika? Al-

Draconis: (buzzing sound) WRONG!

Arika: Wait a minute you mean...?

Draconis: Yup... this chapter will feature Nagi and Hikari together and Ryuushin and Arika together.

Ryuushin: Heeeh?

Hikari and Arika: (blushing) O-OK.

Nagi: But what about chapter 31.

Draconis: What about it?

Nagi: You implied that Arika was a virgin at the time

Arika: (smacks Nagi) I was nervous because I was still relatively new and didn't know how to perform during sex idiot!

Draconis: Well while Nagi get the shit beaten out of him lets get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons!

Chapter 5

Comfort.

Draconis: Start.

(Start) (A/N: The redundancy! It's back! !)

_Mundus Magicus_

_Time of Ryuushin and Arika's imprisonment._

_With Nagi._

"Nagi don't you think you should have tried to stop Ryuushin?"

Nagi turned to Eishun. "No it was his decision to make." "Even if it saddens me that he's going to likely die alongside Arika." "I must do as they wanted and save as many innocents as I can."

Eishun stepped in front of him. "Then why don't you save them?"

"Can't." "We'd be back at square one if we did so."

Takamichi and Jack moved in front of him. "Then what about Hikari? !" "We haven't the faintest clue what happened to her!"

"Why do you think we're out here doing seemingly nothing?" "I'm trying to find her."

Albireo turned to Nagi "But Nagi surely you have prepared for the fact that she may be imprisoned as well."

"Yeah, but something tells me she's not." "I doubt Ryuu would let them."

"Yeah I suppose so." Jack slumped. "Ugh this has been a bad couple of months for us hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Nagi looked up and saw something in the sky. "What's that?"

Eishun looked up and shrugged. "Lets go check it out." The five took to the air and Nagi turned to Eishun. "You know you could head back home if you wanted."

"I know that Nagi." "I'd like to spend some time with Konaka, but I can't very well head toward comfort when my friends are in distress."

"I see." "I appreciate it Eishun." "Although what the hell happened to Gateau?" "We haven't seen him much lately."

Takamichi nodded. "Yes I'm worried for Master's safety as well."

"No need to worry Takamichi I'm right here."

"Huh?" "Gateau that was you?" "What's with the cloak?"

Gateau threw off the cloak he was wearing and everyone noticed that he was carrying Hikari who was asleep on his back.

"You had Hikari with you this whole time?"

"Yes." "I've been with her and Arika trying to clear their names even at Hikari's protest."

Jack looked around. "Then why is Hikari with you and where is Arika Kurt and Ryuushin."

Gateau sighed knowing that they wouldn't take kindly to this information. "Kurt is in Megalomesembria as my contact, but as for Ryuushin and Arika..."

Eishun stared at him as did Albireo. "What is it Gateau?"

"Both Ryuushin and Arika are scheduled for execution two years from now." "I'm not sure of the exact date."

Eishun and Albireo nodded. "I see." "But still that doesn't explain why Hikari is with you."

"When Hikari was about to be slotted for execution Ryuushin appeared before the Senate, and handed them solid evidence that Hikari had nothing to do with the destruction of Ryuu no Sato. " "After doing so he claimed full responsibility and said he would go quietly to his death if they released Hikari from all involvement with him."

"She has been crying almost nonstop since then." "She has only recently fallen asleep." "But could I ask one question Nagi?"

"What?"

"Did Ryuushin love Hikari? And also don't you harbor feelings of love toward her majesty Arika?"

Nagi looked away. "Yeah...in Ryuu's case it showed a lot in his actions." "He would go to hell and back for her I think."

"I see." "Do you plan to save them?"

"Some how." "I just don't know how yet." "Come on let's set up camp."

Gateau nodded and set Hikari down. The guys went and gathered up some firewood and brought it back.

"Think we should go hunt something while we're at it Nagi?"

"Good idea Takamichi." "Lets go."

While they were gone Hikari woke up and looked around. "Where...am I?" She then noticed the wood near her. "It's kind of cold out here might as well make use of it." She took a fourth of the wood and shot a fire arrow at it. She then sat down near the fire.

"Wasn't Gateau with me?" She then remembered the events from the day before. She held her knees close to herself and sighed. "Ryuushin..." "Why couldn't you let me do this one thing for you?" "I promised myself I would protect you, yet it looks like your promise to protect me with your life was stronger."

Hikari began to cry. "Ryuushin...I love you so much...yet I can't even say it to you now."

"Hey." "I see your awake."

"Na-Nagi?" Hikari then averted her eyes away from him. "I assume Gateau told you."

Nagi took a seat next to her. "Yeah..." "Funny it's not often that I feel saddened." Nagi then turned to the fire with a saddened smile. "Is this why you wanted us to stay away?" "Two months ago I mean?"

"Yeah..." "I'm sorry Nagi, but at the time we just didn't want you to suffer the same fate." "I mean you and Ryuu-kun were the heroes."

Nagi bopped her on the head. "That was stupid of you." "Neither Ryuu or I would have allowed you two to sacrifice yourselves." "Something that Ryuu already proved."

"Nagi...did you love Arika?"

Nagi smiled. "Yeah." "I'm not sure how or when over the course of the war, but I fell for her."

Hikari sighed. "So...here we are separated from those we love who are going to be executed." "I feel alone right now."

"Ryuu loved you." "You know that right?" "He was always concerned about your safety even when you were together with us."

Hikari stared at the fire. "I know that...it's just I never got the chance to tell him that I loved him as well."

"Yeah...listen Hikari." Nagi moved to embrace Hikari. "If you ever need someone to talk to I'll lend you a listening ear."

"Thank you Nagi... now could you let me go I'm still kind of tired."

"Sure." "Good night."

He smiled at her as she fell asleep. _"Ryuu...if for some reason I can't think of a way to save you and Arika." "I'll take care of Hikari in your place."_

_(break)_

_With Ryuushin and Arika_

Ryuushin was thrown into the cell with Arika. "What are you doing here Ryuushin?"

"Is that how you greet the guy your gonna be spending the rest of your life with?"

Arika's eyes widened. "No...you didn't!"

"Yeah..." "Ryuushin smiled sadly. "I went forth to the Senate after your trial and took Hikari-Chan's place."

"Why? !" "She was trying to save you!"

Ryuushin sighed and looked out the cell window. "I...know, but I couldn't let her take responsibility for that." "I could not let the woman I love die because of me."

Arika forced him to look at her. "And she could not let the man she loves die either!"

"Hm Hm." "I feel blessed to have met her, but I knew l couldn't run from my past forever."

"It is nice to know that she returns my love for her."

"So you consign yourself to death like me."

"Yeah I heard the trial...so the only way to save the world was to force the spell to target Ostia instead of the whole of the world?"

Arika sighed and nodded. "Yes." "I knew I would be arrested and eventually executed when I put the plan into action."

"Come on sit down it probably won't be long until they move us to maximum security."

"Ryuushin?"

"Huh?"

"What were you and Nagi hiding from us?" "Two months ago I mean."

Ryuushin sighed. "Master Zect died after we defeated the Life-Maker."

Arika's eyes widened. "I-I see."

Arika took a seat next to Ryuushin. "So why did you?" "Destroy Ryuu no Sato I mean."

Ryuushin sighed and stared at the ground. "The villagers of Ryuu no Sato pooled their money together and hired an assassin to kill me and Hikari." "The bastard ended up killing our caretaker and nearly killed Hikari herself." "I rushed Hikari to the hospital of Kinsou village and then when I found out she would live...I headed toward Ryuu no Sato and began killing."

"I see." "Is it true the the Dragon Warlord was."

Ryuushin held up a hand with tears streaming down his face. "My grandfather...yes it is." "To this day I don't know if he made it out of the destruction alive."

Arika's eyes widened again. _"He had to kill a direct member of his family?" "...Just like...me."_

"I-I see." Arika wrapped her arms around Ryuushin surprising him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Heh don't take this the wrong way Arika-Chan, but this is the most emotion I've seen from you."

"Ah quiet you." "One question though...could you not have just feigned ignorance and say you knew nothing about it?" "The destruction I mean?"

Ryuushin chuckled grimly. "No." "People knew about the half demon boy of Ryuu no Sato." "You're not a hanyo so it's not surprising you don't know." Ryuushin then turned to glare at the ground as he angrily spoke the next words. "Your always alone next to no one cares for you!" "And when something bad happens it is always _**always **_your fault! !"

"Your life must have been one struggle after another." "Just like mine."

Ryuushin turned to her. "What do you mean?"

Arika stared at the ground. "There used to be a time when my father the former king of Vespertatia was a kind man not a tyrant." "That was long ago." "Since he made that drastic change he and I were always at odds." "He even handed my sister over to the Cosmo Entelecheia I think that was after yours and Nagi's group saved her."

"The times spent at the palace were always so cold and lonely that I eventually succumbed to the loneliness and turned distant and cold myself." "At the very least I visited the people of Ostia everyday."

Ryuushin smiled and draped an arm over her shoulders. "You would have made an excellent queen." "Heh Hikari could have been your assistant and Nagi and I your retainers."

Arika smiled. "You flatter me."

"Oh ho a smile?" "You should smile more often." "You look great when you do."

"Hm hm." "There is nothing to smile about here though."

Ryuushin laughed. "I'll make you smile whenever you want." "Just talk to me!"

30 minutes later the guards showed up and tossed them both into a holding cell aboard a ship. "You two are being transported to the Cerberus Infinite Prison where you will live out the rest of you miserable lives until your execution."

The guard left the two alone. Arika turned to Ryuushin. "Ryuushin?"

"Hm?"

Arika bent over and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Ryuushin chuckled silently. "Not a problem."

(break)

_With Nagi and Hikari._

A year and a quarter had come and gone since Ryuushin and Arika were imprisoned. Nagi and Hikari and the rest of the Ala Rubra traveled the world saving those caught in strife and struggle. They were sitting around a campfire or rather Nagi and Hikari were awake while the others slept.

"Hey Hikari?"

"Yeah Nagi?"

"Whenever I asked about that Ryuu no Sato place and Ryuushin's childhood he would always change the subject." "Could you tell me about yours and his childhood?"

Hikari shot him a confused stare. "Why didn't you just ask me earlier than this?"

"Well we have been kind of busy lately." "We decided to take a day or two off to rest."

"Well OK." "I don't know much about him before the age 8, but what I heard from Grandpa Shinken he spent his childhood under the scorn of the very people Shinken swore to protect."

"Why?"

"Because he is a hanyo." "When he met me he tried his hardest to keep my own identity as a hanyo a secret." "In his words it was 'Hikari-Chan I don't want you to get hurt like I do everyday.'"

"Hurt?"

Hikari nodded. "You saw his scars right?" "Those weren't from the war, they were from the people of the dragon village." "He almost never lashed out at them because he didn't want to cause Shinken grief, but whether he realized it or was ignorant of the fact that his very suffering caused his grandfather grief everyday."

"Ryuushin would always put on this facade of happiness and tell us not to worry, but the three of us that knew him so well it was almost like..."

"Don't...Ryuu probably trusted you all with his life, yet at the same time I can see where he was coming from." "You all gave him a purpose a reason to live...he just didn't want to see you saddened."

"I know...it's just we wanted him to share his pain with us so we could at least make him feel better."

"Well if we can save them then we can both let those two idiots know that we care about them and they can share their pain and regret with us."

"Have you gotten anywhere on that?"

"No...I haven't really had time to think about it."

Hikari scooted closer to him. "It will come to you I'm sure of it."

"Heh heh." "I hope so."

Hikari stood up and turned to walk away.

"Where you goin?"

"I need a bath." "Don't follow me."

"I wasn't going to." "Jeez."

Hikari laughed lightly and left leaving Nagi to his thoughts.

"_Ryuu...You've been this closed off this entire time?" "I thought I knew you." "I mean we were closer than some brothers." "I swear if and when we save you and Arika I'm gonna kick your ass for acting so dumb." "We all care about you and Arika so the least you two could do is let us in."_

An hour passed and Hikari had still not come back from her bath. "Huh might as well go check on her." "If I get my ass kicked I get my ass kicked."

Nagi walked three quarters of the way to the lake before her heard a light panting and moaning. He ran the rest of the way before noticing Hikari from behind some bushes.

"_What is she doing?"_ Nagi thought as he stared at Hikari.

He then heard her moan out. "Oh! Yes Ryuu-kun right there!" Hikari's right hand was groping and kneading her breasts around while her other hand was in between her legs with her middle and ring fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy.

Her eyes were glossed over at the pleasure she was giving herself as she increased her actions.

Nagi's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. _"She's masturbating? !" _Nagi then groaned quietly in discomfort as he felt himself hardening.

"_Wait!" "This is Hikari the one Ryuu loves!" "Ugh, but she looks sooo hot right now!" Nagi mentally slapped himself. "Argh! Dammit I want to, but at the same time I don't!" "Ah fuck it I'll just work this off and walk away!"_

Nagi kept his eyes on Hikari while steadily undoing his pants and beginning to slowly stroke his cock groaning quietly in pleasure.

"_Oh man..." "Why is she doing this anyway?" "Did she actually want me to follow her?" "To see this?"_

"Mmm..." "Oh Ryuu-kun...thank you for taking care of me when I'm in heat." "You were always so kind."

"_She's fantasizing about Ryuushin?" "In heat?" "What does that mean?" "Come to think of it she would always mysteriously disappear once every month." "Is this what she's been doing?"_

Nagi picked up the pace of his strokes as Hikari's moans got louder. He groaned softly at the feeling he was giving himself. He himself began fantasizing about Arika whispering her name.

"Unngh." "That's it Arika just like that..."

A few minutes later Hikari moaned loudly as she was about to come to orgasm.

"Oh!" "Ryuu-kun keep going!" "I-I'm gonna cum!"

Hikari was rocked by orgasm as she began to involuntarily shake. She came down off her euphoric high after a minute. "Dammit...it's been getting worse." "It's still there." "It's getting to where I can't work it off by myself...I-I may have to..."

Hikari was cut off by Nagi groaning loudly as he shot his load across the brush. Hikari went over and exposed him glaring at him fiercely.

"_**I...told you...not to follow me! !"**_

Nagi felt himself shrink under her glare, but couldn't help staring at her breasts being in his face.

"S-Sorry!"

Hikari shook her head and smacked him over the head with her tail. "Why the hell?"

"You were gone for like an hour!" "I was worried something may have happened to you."

Hikari turned to him. "And you just sat there and watched me? !"

"I couldn't help myself!" "I joke about it, but that was my first time actually seeing something like that!"

"Ugh I guess I can understand...I mean we both are virgins after all." "Turn around for one second so I can get dressed."

Nagi shot her a confused look. "Hikari what's being in heat mean?"

"Agh it means for lack of a better phrase that I get an undeniable urge to have sex."

"He he." "You were fantasizing about Ryuu fucking you."

Hikari blushed and threw a stone at his face. "Oh shut up!" "Don't even tell me you weren't fantasizing about Arika over there!"

"Yeah at least I'm honest with my needs." "You still need someone to help do you not?"

"No." Hikari refused with a blush. "If we can save Ryuushin and Arika I want to save my virginity for him."

Nagi sighed. "Hikari...I want to save them too, but it hurts to just ignore that itch after awhile doesn't it?"

"I'll manage."

"I'm sure Ryuu would understand if you explained it to him."

"Ok now your just trying to get in my pants."

"No." "No I'm not I just want to help you."

"By fucking me?" Hikari then gasped and darted a hand between her legs. "Ugh...dammit."

Nagi chuckled. "See?" "I thought so...if you ignore it then it starts to drive you mad." "Please Hikari let me comfort you."

"But Nagi...I love Ryuushin and you love Arika...it's just wrong!"

Nagi walked over and cupped her face. "You make it sound like me and Ryuu didn't have crushes on both you and Arika as well."

Hikari stared at him wide-eyed. "W-W-Wait a minute y-you like me yet love Arika?"

"Well yeah you're a fun girl to be around" "Let me help you OK?"

"F-Fine..." "Don't take this the wrong way though this only happens once."

"Of course...unless it gets this bad again."

"No not even then." "Nagi I'm sorry, but unless there is no way we can save them my heart belongs to Ryuushin."

Nagi chuckled. "Alright...but what if Arika and I wanna join you two?"

Hikari furrowed her brow in frustration and bashed him over the head. "Just get on with it! !"

(lemon 1)

Nagi chuckled. "OK." "Don't worry I'll be gentle." With that Nagi pressed his lips to Hikari's in a comforting kiss.

He reached a hand up to scratch her ears only for Hikari to slap his hand away. "Don't even think about it."

"Aw come on!"

"No." "Now seeing as I'm fully nude lets remove your clothes shall we?" Hikari turned him around and ripped off his cloak before yanking his shirt up over his head. "You keep yourself in shape." "I guess that's expected of the hero."

"He he." "You got a damn nice body yourself Hikari."

"Oh why thank you." "Now then where were we?"

Nagi turned around and kissed her once more this time groping her breasts causing her to moan into him.

"Hmm." "Who should go first?" Nagi stared at her for a second before darting a hand in between her legs.

Hikari gasped then moaned at Nagi's actions. "Nnn...Nagi."

"Oh?" "Like that do you?" "Then your gonna love this."

Nagi slipped his index and middle finger into her and she began to arch her back moaning.

"Nagi...More..." Hikari then brought her left hand up to play with her breasts while her right found it's way to his cock.

"Hey don't try to please yourself." "I'm taking care of you right now." Nagi latched his lips onto her left nipple and began suckling on it.

"Nagi...Thank you for this." "I mean you don't have to."

Nagi pulled away from her breast and smiled. "Hey what are friends for huh?"

"Now uh...I'm kinda lost here." Nagi increased the pace of his finger thrusts and added his ring finger. "Did you ever have anyone take care of this for you?"

"Y-Yes...while Arika and I were imprisoned in that labyrinth I had her help me with it."

"Oh?" "I didn't figure she was into that."

Hikari nodded shakily blushing at the pleasure she was receiving. "I-I kind of talked her into it while the imperial princess was asleep."

"Well any tips?"

"U-Use your mouth...down there." Hikari said pointing downward.

"Heeh?" "That's kind of odd, yet oddly arousing."

Hikari laughed lightly. "Think of it as learning something to use on Arika."

Nagi chuckled. "OK Master Hikari."

"Heh." "I'm only your master this one time so don't get used to it." "Now get to work."

Nagi lowered his head his head to her pussy. "Hikari...not to sound morbid or anything, but if we can't save them...I wouldn't mind giving us a chance."

Hikari responded by shoving his face into pussy. "Get to work you."

Nagi gave it a test lick before pulling away. "Oh what don't like the taste?" "Tastes fine to me."

"No it's not that it tastes bad." "Is it always supposed to taste so good?"

Hikari shot a bored look to her left. "Depends on your 'tastes' now quit slacking!"

"Yes Hikari!

"Mmm!" "Yes Nagi that's it!"

"_Why did Nagi say that earlier?" "Give...us a chance..." _Hikari blushed at the implication. _"Why am I blushing? !" "We will save them and I love Ryuushin!"_

"_**Oh?" "Then why are you letting his best friend eat you out?"**_

"_Eat me out?" "Wait that's what it's called?"_

"_**God don't change the subject." "You dense girl."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**Ugh you don't even realize you have feelings for him!"**_

"_I do not!" "D-Do I?"_

"_**See there is already doubt!**_

"_Shut up!" Hikari cut the connection and turned her attention to Nagi._

"_**God I love messing with her."**_

"Oh!" "Nagi!" "Keep going!"

Nagi complied with this request and hastened his efforts. "_Man this is great!" _

Hikari was overcome with pleasure that she fell to the ground taking Nagi with her.

"_Ah much better." "Hm...I wonder what would happen if I coated my tongue in healing magic."_

"Ahh!" "N-N-Nagi!" "How are you so good at this? !"

Nagi pulled away and inserted two fingers into her thrusting rapidly. "I'm kinda wingin' it really." Nagi then flicked his tongue against her clit causing her breath to hitch as she began moaning louder.

"Hey shh.." "We wouldn't want to wake the others would we?"

Hikari nodded and shot Nagi a pleading look. "M-Make me cum Nagi...please."

"He he." "Your really loving this aren't you?"

Hikari stayed silent causing Nagi to sigh. "I understand...here lets continue."

Nagi thrust his tongue inside of her and began exploring the inside of her maidenhood.

Hikari threw a hand over her mouth to stifle her moaning.

"N-Nagi..."

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Heh heh." "Just let yourself go Hikari."

Hikari arched her back as she was rocked by orgasm for the second time of the night. "Ah." "Mmm...Nagi that was great."

"Heh." "Glad to help." "Ugh...I guess I got hard again because of that."

Hikari shot him a bored look. "Ugh... sit at the ledge of the lake I'll help you."

Nagi moved to where he was directed and Hikari moved into the water up to him in the lake.

"So uh what are you gonna do?"

"Same thing you did for me." "It's not that hard to figure out." Hikari stared at Nagi's length before laughing lightly. "Or maybe it is."

"Hikari?"

"What?"

"Are you even in heat anymore because you did cum pretty hard back there."

"Hah..." "Yes Nagi I am." "It looks like I going to have to...give up my virginity to you..."

"I'm sorry." "I tried."

"It's...fine." "Could you at least make up for it by making it a great night for me?"

"Heh." "You got it Hikari."

"Alright." "Well lets get started." Hikari then lowered her head to the tip of his cock and began circling her tongue around the head.

"Ah..." "Come on Hikari I didn't tease you did I?"

Hikari dragged her tongue up the shaft before smiling. "They say that the longer a guy can hold it in the better it feels to cum."

"Oh really?" "Well continue."

Hikari latched her lips on the head and started to suck lightly flicking her tongue across the slit of his cock.

"Nnngh." "Where did you learn this?"

"Secret." "Now be quiet so I can continue."

"Fine." "Ah!"

Hikari took half of his length into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down. "Mmm..." "Keep it up Hikari."

Hikari hummed in approval and increased the pace of her sucking.

"Nnngh." "Hikari...I think it's coming."

Hikari took his length out stroking it and stared at him surprised. "Just how many times have you ever masturbated?"

"Earlier was my first time." "It's kinda hard to do so with guys and eventually a girl around."

"Hmmmm." "Try to hold out as long as you can."

"F-Fine."

Hikari then took Nagi's entire length into her mouth. "Wait won't you choke if you try that?"

Hikari ignored him and began sucking him off once more.

"Ahg...Oh man Hikari your so good."

Nagi looked down and noticed Hikari's eyes were open in a half lidded gaze.

"Heh Heh." "Hikari you look so sexy right now."

Hikari ignored him again, but Nagi noticed her blush intensify.

"He he." "Your blushing madly at that?" "Fine maybe I should do it some more."

Nagi didn't have the chance as he found himself unable to hold back anymore. "Ah!" "Pull it out Hikari I'm gonna shoot it!"

Hikari heard this and attempted to remove his cock from her mouth, but as soon as it left her throat Nag came.

"Ahh!" "Hikari!"

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it back any longer."

Nagi found Hikari hadn't budged and poked her on the cheek. "Hikari?"

Nagi heard a swallowing sound and stared at her. "A-Are you alright?"

Hikari raised her hand and Nagi held his arms over his face thinking she was gonna hit him. He was surprised when she started laughing.

Hikari scratched the back of her head. "That was actually kinda good." "Thanks."

Nagi hardened again after hearing that she enjoyed that. Hikari sighed and stepped out of the water before laying down on the ground.

"Come on Nagi...lets get this over with...it's apparent that we both want this."

Nagi moved over to her and lined himself up. "I'll make it up to you and him." Nagi then penetrated her moving in slowly as she began to arch her back at the new sensation filling her.

Nagi then hit her hymen and looked up. "You ready?"

Hikari looked away. "J-Just go ahead."

Nagi sighed and pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting himself completely inside. He heard nothing from Hikari and looked up at her.

"Hikari?" "Is everything..." Nagi stopped seeing tears trail down her face.

Nagi did the only thing he could think to do and kissed her.

Hikari pulled away and smiled. "I wasn't crying because of the pain." "I-I just really wanted to..."

Nagi placed a finger on her lips. "Don't." "I get it."

"Your too kind." "Lets continue huh?"

"Sure thing!"

Nagi slowly began thrusting into her. "Mmm!" "Nagi you're filling me up!"

"Ah..." "It feels so great!"

Nagi felt Hikari tighten suddenly and began thrusting faster. "Thinking about him again?"

"Uhhnn!" "B-Both of you a-actually!"

"Oh ho?" "Well then why don't we bring a little reality to the situation."

"Ah!" "Wha-What do you mean? !"

"I may not be able to transform into him, but I can at least make a clone of myself."

"Wh-What? !" "What good would that do?"

"Watch." Nagi made one clone and made it move in front of Hikari as Nagi turned her onto her side and grabbed one of her legs.

"Get to work on him why don't you?"

"I think I see what you want here." Hikari took the dick of the clone into her mouth and began meeting Nagi's thrusts as well as suck the clone off.

"Ah!" Nagi said as she tightened more. "I see you like my idea." "Now then what else should I do?"

"_Oh my...I'm actually letting Nagi lead me around by the nose..." "Do I really like him?"_

The clone suddenly vanished as Nagi wrapped his arms around Hikari's body and lifted her up.

"Uuuahhh! !" "Oh!" "Nagi harder! !"

"Nnngh..." "Alright!"

Nagi felt himself about to shoot his load. "Hi-Hikari I think I'm about to cum!"

"Ahhh!" "I-I am too!" "Please cum outside!

"Right!" "Here it comes!"

"Nagi!" "Hikari!"

Nagi shot his load on Hikari's breasts and stomach while Hikari hit her third and final orgasm for the night.

(lemon 1 end.)

"Ah!" "Hah Hah!" "Man that was great!"

Hikari rolled into the lake and began washing herself off. "Nagi?"

"Yeah Hikari?"

"I-I d-didn't want to say it earlier, but if we can't save them...could you comfort me some more?"

Nagi smiled and jumped into the lake and swam up to her. "Of course...they would want us to pursue happiness."

Hikari turned around and kissed him lightly. "Thank you." "Lets get dressed and head back."

A few minutes later they were dressed and Hikari sighed. "Ugh if only we could find out the exact execution date." "We could probably have Jack Eishun Al and Gateau kick the Megalomesembrian soldier's asses and destroy the evidence of us being there while we saved Ryuushin and Arika."

Nagi's eyes widened and he got in Hikari's face. "Oh my god!" "Hikari that's it! !"

Hikari's eyes widened as she realized what she said. "Oh my your right!" "W-We can save them now!"

Nagi and Hikari then backed away from each other and blushed. Nagi looked toward Hikari. "Sh-Should we tell them?"

"Y-Yeah...I think they have a right to know." "Something tells me they will be upset until we explain it to them"

"Let's just go back and rest on it." Nagi and Hikari began to walk back. Nagi took Hikari's hand she blushed, but didn't pull away."

(intermission)

Draconis: Ugh it felt kinda weird to write this. I dunno whether it was Nagi or the fact that it was technically comfort sex. Probably the latter.

Nagi: That was good. Not your best work, but hey no ones perfect.

Arika: (turns to Hikari) So...you developed a crush on Nagi?

Hikari: (pales) Oh shit...ummm Kind of?

Arika: (laughs) Relax its fine.

Ryuushin: Besides she developed a crush on me. (slapped by Arika)

Arika: Shut up!

Draconis:I should probably get this out of the way now, but in the manga Arika was bound up while she was imprisoned in my story neither her or Ryuushin are. Anyway On with the show! !

(intermission end)

_Weeks later._

_Cerberus Infinite Prison._

"Hey Knight of Calamity!" "You and your queen have a visitor." "Boy you have five minutes."

Kurt walked and glared at the guard as he left.

Ryuushin and Arika looked at him. "Kurt what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you two a message from Nagi and Hikari.

Arika and Ryuushin made no outward movement. "What?"

Kurt saw the looks in their eyes and shivered. "They are going around saving those caught in strife and are doing a good job of it all, but they say they can't save you two."

Ryuushin nodded. "What else?"

"U-Um...Hikari went into something she referred to as going into heat and Nagi helped her out of it."

Ryuushin and Arika turned to each other. "I guess we have nothing to worry about then." "It makes us somewhat happy to hear that, but at the same time we are saddened."

"Wh-What do you mean nothing to worry about?"

Ryuushin walked over and set his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "You were a good student." "And a good assistant to Arika-Chan, but we must ask that you stop visiting us."

Kurt backed away with tears in his eyes. "B-But why? !"

Arika walked over to him and sighed. "Kurt we have already accepted the fact that we will die before the year ends."

Ryuushin nodded as they both spoke. "If by taking the hatred of all upon our shoulders and walking toward our deaths..." "Then the suffering of this world could be reduced." "Please leave us to our fates and tell Nagi and Hikari to take good care of themselves."

Kurt stared at them wide-eyed with tears freely falling down his face. _"Th-They have lost all hope..."_

Kurt ran out the door before the two could see him crying. Ryuushin sighed. "It must be tough for him." "To be forced to accept the fact that the two people he looks up to are going to perish shortly."

Arika turned back around and sat down. "I know, but nothing can be done about it."

"Yes...how does it feel to be told that Nagi has moved on?"

"I'm...happy that he's moved on, but at the same time..."

Ryuushin sat next to her. "It's heartbreaking isn't it?"

Arika nodded and stared ahead. "I-It is...I-I..."

Ryuushin pressed his index finger to her lips. "Don't you'll only make yourself sadder."

"Is there really anything to be happy about?" "I mean we're marching toward our deaths and those we love have moved on." "Aren't you heartbroken as well?"

Ryuushin looked toward the ground. "I am...but as long as she's happy thats enough for me."

"Besides...I've got someone else I like sitting right next to me."

"Huh?" Arika blushed. "W-W-Wait you like me and love Hikari?"

Ryuushin chuckled "Ah it's the little moments like this that keep me goin'."

"Eh?" "Did you mean it or didn't you?"

"Oh don't get me wrong I meant it." "Want me to prove it?"

"What do you..." Arika was cut off as Ryuushin cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

"There."

"Ryuushin?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you join Nagi and become co leader of the Ala Rubra."

Ryuushin looked at her. "Heh." "He beat me in a fight." "Although about a week later I beat him in a fight."

Arika stared at him. "Do you two like fighting or something?"

Ryuushin chuckled silently. "What Arika-Chan you couldn't figure that from traveling with us?" "But we like it for fun not war."

"Ah." "Thank you Ryuushin."

"Eh?" "For what?"

"For caring about me...at this point I guess you're the only one."

Ryuushin narrowed his eyes and flicked her on the forehead. "Even if they moved on I'm sure Hikari-Chan and Nagi haven't forgotten about us."

Arika smiled and took Ryuushin's hand. "Thank you Ryuushin...it's comforting to hear that."

"Hm I wonder if that was all the guards for the the day."

"Why?"

"Hm...Nevermind...I wonder how far Nagi went in helping Hikari-Chan though?"

Arika and Ryuushin blushed then looked at each other before turning away.

"U-Um...lets forget you said anything.

Ryuushin nodded and walked over to the other side of the cell and laid down. "What are you doing Ryuushin?"

"Looking at the angle of the light coming in through that window it's probably nighttime." "I'm gonna try to get some shut eye" "You should probably get some yourself."

"Oh...goodnight Ryuushin."

"'Night Arika-Chan."

A few hours passed and both found they couldn't get any sleep. _"Ugh goddammit why am I thinking about this now?"_

"_**Fantasizing about your mate?" "That cat girl?"**_

"_Errgh." "You've been quiet recently." "I was enjoying it."_

"_**Aw Why ya haveta be so cruel? !" "You know your going to be making a move on her highness."**_

Ryuushin was about to retort to his inner demon when he heard something. "Nnngh..." "Please don't tease me anymore..." "Please...Nagi."

Ryuushin against his better judgement turned to look only to turn back around with a huge blush on his face. _"W-Was she masturbating?"_

"_**What are you waiting for? !" "Get over there and help her!"**_

"_Wh-What? !" "She'd kill me if I tried anything!"_

"_**No she wouldn't." "Have you seen the way she's been looking at you lately?" "I have a feeling she has an itch that needs to be scratched." "Besides you can feel yourself getting hard."**_

"_Ugh..." "Dammit."_

Ryuushin against his better judgement got up and walked over to Arika and kneeled over here. _"Well if I get my ass kicked I get my ass kicked." _

Ryuushin noticed that Arika had her eyes closed and hadn't noticed him walk over to her. He closed his eyes bent over and slipped his tongue into her mouth and began pushing against her tongue. He was surprised when she started to push back.

He opened his eyes and noticed Arika staring at him before closing her eyes again and forcing him to the ground.

"_W-Wait she knows it's me and she's still making out?"_

Arika pulled away from the kiss. "Mmm...Ryuushin that was kind of you." "After hearing that about Nagi and Hikari I couldn't help myself...could you comfort me tonight?"

"Ah...u-um."

"Please Ryuushin...If we're both going to die soon...I want to feel a man's touch..."

"_Yuuup...She's probably been at it trying to make herself cum for the past hour."_

"Alright Arika." "One moment." Ryuushin got up and walked over to the door's control panel and placed his hand on it. "The stupid pricks never sealed my abilities...That window up there is just too small to fly through." "That and the walls absorb magic and ki except for this point right here."

Ryuushin charged a minute amount of lightning magic causing the door controls to short circuit.

Ryuushin chuckled and walked back to his cellmate. "There now we shouldn't be disturbed."

"Ugh now how are we gonna do this?" "With these straight jacket like suits on?" Ryuushin scratched his cheek then looked at his hand. "Ah I could just cut it with my claws."

Ryuushin then jammed his claw through the fabric of his outfit and dragged it downward until he was at his waist before shrugging off the entire outfit. He repeated his actions with Arika and she shrugged her outfit off.

(lemon 2 start.)

Ryuushin walked up and kissed her lightly on the lips while kneading her breast around in his hand.

"Ah!" "Your hand is so cold..."

"Heh." "I know, but I can't really help it." "Give it a minute and it will warm up." Ryuushin brought his other hand up and began massaging both her breasts.

"Ah!" "Mmm..." "Ryuushin it feels great."

Ryuushin stopped to look at her. "Wh-What?"

"Oh nothing...it's just I'm admiring your beauty."

"You flatter me even now?"

"Of course." "Now then...uh even though I jammed the lock it probably won't be long before someone notices what we're doing in here." "Sooo lay on top of me."

Ryuushin laid down and Arika laid down on him facing him. "Like this?"

Ryuushin pecked her on the lips. "No...spin around."

Arika did so and she noticed his cock in her face. "O-Oh my...it's so long..."

"Heh heh." "Yeah." "Use your mouth and hands on it."

"H-How do you know what to do?" "Aren't you a virgin like me?"

"Yeah, but... uh...Jack kinda dragged me and Nagi to a brothel one day." "I saw one of the girls there doing it to this guy and he seemed to be enjoying himself."

"Fine use your mouth on me as well."

"Can do." Ryuushin trailed his tongue up and down her labia enjoying the taste.

Arika gasped at the feeling of her nether lips being licked. "R-Ryuushin...please more..."

"Get to work down there and I will."

To respond Arika flicked her tongue nervously against the tip of Ryuushin's dick. "Feel better?"

Ryuushin slipped a finger into her pussy and began moving slowly. "Good start." "Keep going."

"Ah!" "OK I will." Arika dragged her tongue up the shaft causing Ryuushin's cock to twitch.

"Nnn..." "Now will you give me more?"

Ryuushin responded by diving his face in between her legs and darting his tongue in and out of her.

"Oh!" "That's it right there!"

"_If they hear us then so be it." "It's not like they can move us." "No one wants to share a cell with us anyway."_

Arika took the head of Ryuushin's cock into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Ah there you go!" "Keep it up Arika-Chan."

"Mmm!" "Come on Ryuushin keep going or I'll stop."

"I'm going." Ryuushin inserted a finger into her asshole causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Wh-Why there?"

"Why not?" "It's not like I'm going to be sticking my dick up there or anything." "Unless you wanted me to that is."

"Hah!" "Come on Ryuushin make me cum please!"

Ryuushin slid two fingers into her pussy while flicking his tongue against her clit. "OK, but you need to make me cum too."

Arika nodded and attempted to take his entire length into her mouth and began sucking feverently.

"Nnngh." "Damn Arika-Chan your pretty good for a first timer." Ryuushin darted his tongue into her again and began licking quickly, enjoying the muffled moans coming from Arika.

"A-Arika-Chan...I'm about to cum!"

Arika didn't have the chance to pull his cock out before she came herself. Her screams of pleasure were muffled as her mouth was filled with Ryuushin's sperm.

Arika let the cock slip out of her mouth with a wet pop. "Ah!" "Mmm...Ryuushin that felt amazing."

"Ugh...That tasted pretty good Arika-Chan that was pretty good for our first orgasm huh?"

Arika responded by mashing her lips to his. Ryuushin opened his mouth surprised and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She broke away after a minute and nodded. "Yes." "Although what did you think?"

"Great..."

Arika pushed Ryuushin back on to the ground and lined his cock up with her. "Y-You wanna go that far?"

"Yeeees." "I mean this might be the only time we can enjoy this." "Who knows what they will do to us when they find out."

"O-Ok." Ryuushin set his hands on her hips. "Go ahead."

Arika smiled and rammed her pussy down on Ryuushin's cock tearing through her hymen. "Ah!"

"You Ok?"

Arika looked toward him and smiled. "I'll live." "Let's get started shall we?"

Arika set her hands on his chest as she began thrusting up and down. "Oh god!" "Ryuushin your cock is so big inside me!"

"Heh." "Her highness knows how to be vulgar?"

Ryuushin looked down and saw the blood coming from her and bent forward and kissed her. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Ryuushin...no need to worry about me."

"Ok." Ryuushin moved his hands up to play with her breasts as she increased the pace of her thrusts.

"Ah!" "It's so good!"

Ryuushin started to meet her thrusts making her scream out in pleasure.

"Nnngh..." "It feels amazing inside of you Arika-Chan."

"Oh!" "Come Ryuushin pick up the pace!"

"Yes!"

Ryuushin rose up and picked her up off the floor and set her against the wall. "There we go..Let me take it from here Arika-Chan."

"Please Ryuushin...take good care of me."

"Oh I will."

Ryuushin started to thrust into her relentlessly as she screamed in pleasure.

"Ohhhh! !" "Yes Ryuushin fuck me harder! !"

"Oh man you're getting tighter!"

"Ahh!" "Mmm!" "Ryuushin I'm going to..."

Ryuushin mashed his lips against hers as she came for the last time that night.

Ryuushin let his cock slip out of her as he shot his load all over her pussy.

(lemon 2 end) (A/N: Shortish I know.)

"Ah!" "Oh my Ryuushin...that was amazing!"

Ryuushin set her down and sat down next to her. "Yeah." "Who knows what they'll do to use when they arrive."

Arika set her head on his shoulder as she cleaned herself off. "Yes." "Ryuushin..."

"Hm?"

"If we really are marching toward our deaths with no escape then could you stay with me here and in the next life?"

Ryuushin smiled. "I will." "Like I said I like you." "Hell we may fall in love in the next life."

Arika turned his head and kissed him. "I like you too." "As for the whole love in the next life... we'll see."

The guards busted through the door shortly after that dragged them from their cells clothed them and bound their bodies so there would be no repeat performance.

(break)

_A week after Arika and Ryuushin had been saved._

"Soooo Ryuu...how was Arika?"

"Dude...she's right over there."

"You can hear them talking about us right?" "That's why your face is so red."

"Shut up."

"Come on Ryuu tell me so I know what to expect."

Ryuushin chuckled. "Nah." "I'll let her surprise you."

"Although I kinda wonder Hikari...what if we traded men for the day?"

Ryuushin grabbed Nagi and hid. "Arika what are you talking about? !" "Don't you love Nagi?"

"Yes, but after our respective...episodes we both developed feelings for each others husband."

Hikari blushed and looked away. "We tried...Nagi and I." "It just didn't feel the same for me as it did with Ryuushin."

"Hm...I see." "You two love each other quite a lot don't you?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah." "Although Nagi did give us a nice idea that I still beat the hell out of him for."

"What was that?"

"Wanna join me and Ryuushin?" "In a date then y'know...later?"

Arika blushed. "Oh?" "Did he now?"

Ryuushin and Nagi tried to sneak away only for their wives to call out to them._ "We're dead."_ "Y-Yes dear?"

"Let's go somewhere today...like on a double date."

"Yes ma'am."

And so the four left the area and went on their date.

(chapter end.)

Draconis: Well that's a wrap.

Nagi: It seems this came out a little different than what you intended.

Draconis: Yeah, but I tried.

Arika: See we both told each other so a week after you saved us.

Hikari: Oh yeah...

Ryuushin. Ha ha!

Kenshin: So Drac what would be you next idea/ suggestion?

Draconis: Well I kinda had something planned, but this idea won't take effect until we past the manga and prepare the fight between you and Negi.

Kenshin: What would that be?

Draconis: You'll see...anyway as it stands I could finish the Beauties of Ariadne or take a request and go into detail of what you were doing with Touko and Kotarou with Chizuru and Natsumi.

Anyway reviews please?

Draconis678 out.


	6. Stress Relief

Draconis: Hm...is it just me or do people like my lemon writing more than my actual writing.

Kenshin: Well you got to take into account that today's society loves sex and lemons are just sex in writing.

Draconis: True...ah anyway the initial request was Kenshin and Touko as well as a threesome between Kotarou Natsumi and Chizuru extending from chapter 4, but I think I'll keep the threesome in my pocket for later if you know what I mean.

Theodora: Hm...don't feel like doing two lemons in one chapter.

Draconis: No now anyway I have an idea for the next chapter, but I'm not so sure which girl to put with the guy in mind.

Kenshin: Who is the guy in mind?

Draconis: A friend of yours.

Kenshin: Somo? Shirota?

Somo: Dude I'm married!

Shirota: Engaged.

Draconis: Right so no.

Kenshin: Takamichi?

Draconis: Nope here's a hint he wears blue.

Kenshin: Sin?

Draconis: Sin wears blue?

Kenshin : Just tell me who it is.

Tertium: You are dense as always Kenshin-kun.

Kenshin: Tertium? You're the one Drac wants to set up?

Tertium: Yes, but he's having trouble thinking of who to put me with.

Draconis: He he. I could just have you take all your ministra.

Koyomi,Tamaki, Shirabe, and Homura: (blushing) Heeeeh? ! !

Draconis: Yes, but anyway readers I need help deciding. What would you like to see? Hell I'll even have them go for him separately if that's what you want.

Kenshin: What would that be? Tertium's best day ever? I mean come on 4 great looking girls in one day?

Draconis: Probably anyway lets begin.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi

Chapter 6

Stress Relief

Tertium: Incipite!

(start)

Kenshin and Touko were walking through Mahora after splitting from Negi and the others.

"So Kenshin-kun how has things been going for you."

"Alright I guess...life's been kinda monotonous lately."

"Oh I see." "I'll trade you."

"Heh heh." "Even when you're down you make a joke?" Kenshin turned his head to her as they walked. "So Touko-Chan what happened?" "With your boyfriend I mean."

Touko sighed and looked away. "He found out about the other side of my life." "I can't wipe his mind though." "I tried and it didn't work for some reason."

"Oh I see." Kenshin then smiled. "Well I hope it gets better for you."

Touko smiled and took his and leaning on him. "Thanks for listening." "It's always nice to have a listening ear."

"No problem Touko-Chan happy to help."

The two arrived at an outdoor cafe and were seated and ordered some tea. "So what made you pursue a career here?" "From that spar we had a few weeks ago you could do well as a bounty hunter."

"I wanted to settle down." "A Shinmei exorcist's life is somewhat hectic at times."

"I see." "I kinda want to do the same myself when everything is settled."

"But you're young you should enjoy your life more when it's all over."

"I will, but I meant from fighting and what not."

"I see." "That's nice."

"So were you Tsuruko or Motoko's sparring partner at one point or something?"

"Yes at one point anyway." "How are your parents?"

"Fine for the most part." "They're off on vacation right now." "Didn't tell me where they were going though."

Touko giggled confusing Kenshin. "What's so funny?"

"You may have a little brother or sister soon."

Kenshin stared at her then chuckled. "Heh...Ha ha ha ha!" "I see." "Good luck to them then."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Nah not really Negi has always been like a member of our family I'm kinda used to having a younger sibling." "If they do they do the don't they don't."

"That's a very mature choice you made."

"Yeah if anything I'm kinda excited to have another little brother or sister." Kenshin smiled toward his date. "What about you Touko-Chan have you ever thought about having a family?"

Touko blushed. "U-Um...I don't mean to offend, but that is none of your business."

"He he." "Alright Touko-Chan I'll drop it."

"But then again what about you Kenshin-kun you intend to rebuild your family when will you work toward that?"

"When I marry all my girlfriends...if they want to that is."

"I see."

"Say you hungry?"

Before Touko could answer her stomach growled. "Ah ha ha!" "I'll take that as a yes." "Come on let's go."

Kenshin and Touko walked around again looking for a place to eat. Kenshin kept feeling Touko's hand brush against his and held it.

"So what was your boyfriend like?" "You said yourself that he seemed like a nice guy."

Touko nodded. "He is...I think we are alike in that we are both looking for someone before old age creeps up on us."

"Hmmm." "So what caused the break up did you tell him what would happen if you were exposed?"

"Yes...but I think he was insulted at the lack of trust I was showing him by keeping it secret." Touko sighed. "Being an agent of the Inner world is so hard sometimes."

Kenshin turned to her. "I hope things work out." "But if they don't I'll help you through it."

Touko turned to him blushing. "K-Kenshin ar-are you trying t-to say...?"

Kenshin chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet...I'm just saying that I will help you with anything you need help with."

Touko nodded shakily. "O-OK I appreciate it."

"No problem." "Heh...Need any paperwork done while we're at it?"

Touko giggled. "Oh no...I use a substitution stencil to do it for me."

Kenshin chuckled. "Finally someone who gets it!"

Kenshin and Touko both laughed and sighed contentedly. "Thanks for this Kenshin-kun...I'm actually having a good time with you today."

"Happy to help Touko-Chan happy to help."

"Hey Kenshin-kun you want to eat here?"

Kenshin looked to see they were at the Chao Bao Zi. "Hm...alright...question though."

"Hm?"

"You paying or me?" "Just asking because you know some women like to feel independent and all."

"Ahhh...lets go half and half."

"OK." Kenshin and Touko sat down and Chachamaru walked toward them.

"Hello Kenshin-San Touko-San what would you like today?"

"Hm...A salad a pork bun and some light sake please." Kenshin looked at her surprised.

"They sell sake here?"

"Yes." "Would you like some?"

"Sure."

"OK make that bottle a bigger sized one Chachamaru-San"

"Yes and you Kenshin-San?"

"Um a salad and a couple of dragon buns."

Chachamaru nodded and left to post their orders. "Dragon buns?"

"Yeah it's like any of the meat buns here only spicy."

"Oh."

"So anyway Kenshin-kun what brought this date on?"

"Well you said you feeling too hot so thought I'd take you out so you would have someone to talk to."

"You worry about people too much sometimes...but I guess that would be one of your good qualities."

"Heh heh Yeah."

Their food arrived and they ate quietly occasionally shooting each other a glance.

Kenshin wiped his face. "Ah that was pretty good."

Touko nodded and smiled pointing at her left cheek. "You missed a spot."

Kenshin wiped it off and turned to hear Anya and Negi talking about an embarrassing moment of his with Kotarou and Chizuru.

"Hm Hm." "Quite a rare mishap from the General."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as tick mark appeared on his forehead. "One moment please Touko-Chan I'm going to go scare the shit outta some kids."

Touko watched as Kenshin walked up behind Negi and Anya and the two suddenly took off frightened as Kenshin Kotarou and Chizuru laughed. Negi and Anya walked back annoyed and Touko listened in as Kenshin talked with Anya and Chizuru about something before Kenshin walked back to her.

Touko smiled "That was sweet of you Kenshin-kun, but wouldn't her mother be upset?"

"Probably not she likely knew how close they were, but you bring up a good point the sex would be a little much."

"Still though it was sweet of you to at least help her out."

Kenshin shot her a teasing grin. "Oh?" "Compliments from a beautiful swordswoman?" Kenshin smiled. "I feel lucky."

Touko blushed and giggled. "Come on Kenshin-kun I said no teasing when we started this date."

"But I'm not teasing."

"Ok then...um would you want to come over to my house?"

Kenshin stared at her. "Um sure...for what though?"

Touko blushed again. "Oh...coffee."

Kenshin was about to politely decline when Nagi stopped him.

"_Huh?"_

"_Just go!" "Coffee is good right?"_

"_Err...OK."_

"Alright Touko-Chan, but you mind if we swing by the dorms real quick?"

"Aright my place isn't far from there."

The two hopped the train to the the dorms and entered the building walking toward Asuna's dorm.

"Oh Kenshin what are you doing here?"

"How polite Asuna-Chan no hello?"

"Ah sorry." "Anyway what is it."

"You and Kono-Chan got any plans?"

"Well we did plan to step out to go shopping for about 30 minutes in a bit why?"

"Could you possibly make that longer?"

Konoka popped up behind Asuna. "Why's that Ken-kun?"

"Well Anya wants to...get it on with Negi and Mistress isn't letting anyone in the resort right now."

"Geeeh? !" "Why would we let them fuck here and how can they aren't they too young? !"

"I gave them special age up pills I've been working on in my spare time and if anything gets ruined I'll pay for it."

"Ah come on Asuna!" "It'll be nice of us to let them have a little fun besides has Ken-kun ever not paid for something he said he'd take care of?"

Asuna sighed. "Fine, but if the room is a complete shitstorm when we get back I'm kicking your ass."

"He he." "And Kuroshi Tsuki is bending over to receive the kick."

Konoka Asuna and Touko laughed at his foolishness. "Oh Touko-San what are you doing with Kenshin?"

"We were on a date and he's escorting me home." "He wanted to come over to tell you this I guess."

"Heh?" "Touko-Chan don't you already have a boyfriend?"

"Yes Konoka-kun, but our relationship is shaky so Kenshin-kun decided to help me out."

Asuna turned to Kenshin. "You're too kind sometimes you know that?"

"Yeah." "But anyway I'll see you guys later."

"Hey Kenshin we still on for tomorrow?"

Kenshin turned and smiled. "Of course I wouldn't miss it."

Asuna smiled. "Ok then see you later."

Kenshin waved as he and Touko left.

"What was that about Kenshin-kun?"

"Oh I thought Anya and Negi could use a place to do 'it'."

"No no not that." "Are you and Kagurazaka-San dating?"

Kenshin blushed and chuckled nervously. "Wh-Wh-What are you talking about Touko-Chan we are just going on a friendly outing."

"Uh huh...I so believe you."

"It's true!"

"No need to hide the fact that you two are head over heels in love with each other." "I mean it's not like it bothers me."

Kenshin's blush intensified as he shot Touko an annoyed glare. "Can we drop it please?"

Touko giggled. "How does it feel to be on the other side of the coin?"

Kenshin said nothing opting to continue shooting Touko the annoyed glare as they walked to her house.

"Oh come on Kenshin-kun it was only a minor jab."

"Ah fine."

The two arrived at Touko's house and she unlocked the door inviting him in. Kenshin and her removed their shoes. "Please have a seat on the couch I'll go get the coffee."

"Sure thing."

10 minutes later Touko came back with two mugs with coffee bags in them. "I didn't want to keep you waiting so went and made singles."

"That's fine" Kenshin took a sip of the coffee and turned to her as she sat down. "This is great!" "What did you put in it?"

"I grated a bit of chocolate into it." "You like it?"

"Yeah." Kenshin draped an arm on her shoulders. "Hm Your shoulders and neck seem tense."

Touko drank down her coffee. "They are." "I haven't been able to get to a masseur lately."

"I could do it for you."

Touko blushed. "U-Um there's no need."

"Nonsense." Kenshin got up and walked behind her. "Just let me help you."

Touko sighed and took off her blazer. "OK fine."

Kenshin smiled and set his hands on her shoulders before beginning to rub and grab at the flesh there.

"Man Touko-Chan you got some serious knots around your collarbone." "Just what has been going on with you lately."

"Mmm..." "Just the usual working and training." "L-Like I said I haven't been able to get a massage lately."

"I see." "You want me get other areas of your body." Kenshin circled his thumbs around her neck. "It's no trouble for me."

Touko let a light moan escape her lips as she felt her muscles loosen. "H-Hai...please."

Kenshin continued his efforts on her shoulders and kneeled down to her level. "Wanna move to the bedroom?" "I bet you would be more comfortable there."

"H-Hai...carry me there please."

"Sure." Kenshin shrugged off his trench coat and picked her up. "Which is it?

"First door on the left."

Kenshin walked into the room and laid her on the bed. He then reached his hands up her skirt causing her to blush. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off your stockings." "I figured I'd start down here and work up."

"O-OK"

Kenshin removed the article of clothing and tossed it to the side before grabbing her left foot and beginning to rub it.

"Y-You don't have to rub my feet."

Kenshin smiled at her. "It's not a problem Touko-Chan." "I can tell you're liking this." "Besides you're tense down here too."

Touko nodded and moaned lightly. "O-Oh my Kenshin-kun you're good at this."

"Yeah some of the girls in my class have this same problem as do some of the other teachers and my mom." "I've had some practice." "I could give you a full body massage if you like."

Touko moaned again as Kenshin began working on her other foot. "A-Alright, but here." Touko reached into her bedside drawer and handed him a bottle of massage oil.

"I would sometimes have him do this for me."

Kenshin nodded and applied some to his hands before rubbing them all over Touko's legs. Kenshin then grabbed her left calf and began working his fingers around it.

"Touko-Chan do you wear heels all the time?"

"Y-Yes." "That is probably why my legs are so stiff."

"Ah don't worry about it Touko-Chan let me take good care of you."

"Alright." Touko then unbuttoned her shirt exposing her bare breasts.

"Huh?" "No bra?"

"I didn't feel like it today now could you rub my back?"

Kenshin smiled as Touko turned around. "Sure." "Where would you like me to go after that?"

Touko sighed contentedly as Kenshin rubbed her back. "Anywhere you see fit Kenshin-kun."

"OK." Kenshin worked out a knot near her shoulder causing her to gasp and moan.

He then sent his hands to her lower back and applied pressure while his hands worked in a clockwise motion.

"Ahhhh..." "That's the spot right there."

Kenshin chuckled. "Just tell me where it feels uncomfortable and I'll take care of it."

"L-Little higher."

"Mm-hmm" "I could do this anytime you want for free if you like."

"Mmm...I'd like that." "Thank you."

"You want me to remove your skirt and panties for you?"

Touko blushed. "A-Alright."

Kenshin pulled down the articles of clothing and set them with the rest. "You have a nice body Touko-Chan." "Looks like you're in your low 20's to me."

"Thank you...Ahhh!" "Wh-Why are you rubbing there?"

Touko turned and saw Kenshin with his on her hips rubbing toward her ass. "Because Touko-Chan it's a full body massage." "I'll get to your breasts in a minute."

He saw Touko nod and turn away. _"What's her deal?" "It's not like I'm going to take advantage of her." "She knows that."_

Touko however felt herself getting turned on as her womanhood became moist. _"D-Damn my sensitive butt!" "Oh...no what's going to happen when he gets to my boobs? ! "They're even more sensitive than that!"_

Touko buried her face into a pillow as she to moan louder.

Kenshin however was confused as he worked the flesh around. _"I think she is enjoying this a little too much."_

_Arika chimed in. "Um...Kenshin I think this is one of her sensitive areas like mine." _

"_Huh?" "You mean her ass is as sensitive as your feet?"_

"_Y-Yes...if it goes like it did with me you may not leave early tonight."_

Kenshin mentally nodded and patted Touko on the shoulder. "Touko-Chan I need you to sit up."

Touko nodded shakily and sat up as Kenshin moved behind her. "It's kinda warm in here you mind if I take off my shirt?"

"N-No...go ahead." _"H-He's starting to disrobe himself...am I really getting turned on by a pubescent boy?"_

Kenshin reached up and started kneading around her breasts in his hands. "Wow Touko-Chan they are so soft." "Here lean up against me and relax."

Touko nodded and set her body against Kenshin's chest. _"O-Oh my it's so firm."_

"There we go Touko-Chan much better right?"

"Y-Yes." Touko then gasped as Kenshin pinched and twisted her nipples around.

"Are you alright Touko-Chan?"

Touko turned her head to him. "Y-Yes...but Kenshin?"

"Hm?"

Touko closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his gaining entrance to his mouth almost instantly. Kenshin closed his eyes and fell back with her as she rubbed his ears.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance before they broke apart for air. Kenshin stared at Touko who was panting lightly with a look of needing lust on her face.

"T-Touko-Chan...are you sure?" "What about h-" Touko pressed a finger to his lips.

"Kenshin-kun right now my boyfriend is the furthest thing from my mind." "Please let me show you my appreciation for today."

Touko then slipped her tongue back into Kenshin's mouth as he returned her efforts and made out with the beautiful swordswoman fiercely.

"M-Mmm!" "Kenshin-kun..."

"Touko-Chan..." "Here let me finish the massage I promised you."

"B-But there is no where else to caress me."

Kenshin responded by rubbing her clit while another finger circled around her labia. "Oh there isn't?" "If I remember correctly the vagina is a muscle as well." "I can't call it a full body massage with out treating this area."

Touko blushed and panted huskily as Kenshin inserted his ring finger inside her. "H-Hai Kenshin-kun please make me feel good."

"Of course Touko-Chan." "If you don't mind I'll also use my mouth down here on your flower."

"I-I u-understand...please keep going Kenshin-kun."

Kenshin smiled and inserted another finger in between her wet folds while he flicked his tongue against her clit.

"Ah!" "Kenshin-kun please more!"

"Yes my lovely swordswoman."

"Oh god!" "Kenshin-kun I'm gonna...!"

Kenshin was suddenly sprayed with her cum as she panted heavily trying to shake off the orgasm.

"S-Sorry Kenshin-kun it's just my butt and breasts are really sensitive."

Kenshin chuckled after having lapped up all of the cum. "It's alright Touko-Chan I kinda figured with the way you moaned and then made out with me." "Well I guess we're done here I even gave ya a happy ending."

Kenshin went to get off the bed only to be pulled back down by a smirking Touko. "Where are you going?" "We haven't even got to the best part yet."

Kenshin blinked. "Huh?" "Yoooou mean you wanna go all the way with me?"

"Exactly...now Kenshin-kun disrobe."

Kenshin wordlessly undid his pants exposing his erect cock to her as she yanked his pants off.

"Ah much better." Touko immediately had both hands on it stroking it roughly while she dragged her tongue around the head.

Kenshin groaned as she picked up the pace. _"Wh-Where the hell did this come from? !" "She was so shy earlier! !"_

Touko shoved Kenshin back down onto the bed and took his dick in between her breasts.

"Oh?" "You like that do you?" "Your dick is twitching like mad."

"Man...Touko-Chan...where the hell did this come from?" "I mean you were so shy just a minute ago."

"Oh please Kenshin-kun you expected me to just remain shy?" "After you turned me on like that?"

"W-Well no, but you kinda caught me off guard."

"Oh?" "Now you're the one that's getting shy?" "Ha ha!" "That's great!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and shoved her head down on his cock forcing her to take it all in. "Shut up and start sucking."

Touko nodded and moved her breasts and mouth up and down his cock. "Ah yeah Touko-Chan that's it."

"_Hm Hm." "This is fun...if my boyfriend won't take me back I should have him do this again."_

"Nnn..." "Wow Touko-Chan you give great head."

Kenshin could have sworn he heard her giggling. "Wait a minute you wanted this all along didn't you? !"

Touko giggled again and nodded.

"You little minx you are so getting reamed after this." "In both holes too!"

Kenshin gasped as he felt himself coming to orgasm. "Nah forget it you're taking this in the mouth."

Kenshin sat his hands on her head as he shot his load into her waiting mouth.

Touko pulled away and let a bit of the sperm drip between her breasts before swallowing the rest. She sat up and started to rub the semen into the skin of her breasts to Kenshin's arousal.

"Mmm..." "That was yummy Kenshin-kun." Touko then noticed his cock hardening again as she continued rubbing the semen into her skin. "Oh?" "Does it turn you on see your cum being used as a type of lotion?"

Kenshin nodded gobsmacked at her obviously lewd attitude toward all this. _"Holy shit she really knows how to get me going! !" "Did she ask someone for advice?" "Like Mom or Kono-Chan? !"_

"Mmm hm hm." "Now then you said you were going to drill both my pussy and my ass?" "Why not do it at the same time?"

Kenshin suddenly smirked standing up and pulling her to her bedroom window. "Yeees let's do that in a way that anyone can see."

Before she could answer Kenshin made a clone and had it morph into Asana and tossed it a strap on. "Hey Asana you mind helping Onii-Chan out?"

Asana already had the strap-on put on when he finished the statement. "Sure Onii-Chan!" "You just need to ream me later."

Kenshin smirked and lifted Touko up splitting her legs apart. "Ha ha of course Imouto hell I'll even invite Auntie Sheena to join us."

Touko blushed as the two 'siblings' lined themselves up with their respective holes. "Is this that strap-on Mana-neechan uses on the other girls?"

"The exact same so you'll get pleasure as well."

"Yay!" "Come on Onii-Chan this Nee-Chan looks like she's hungry for some fuckin'."

"Yes she's my personal bitch for the night."

With that Kenshin and Asana shoved their respective lengths deep inside of her. "Oh my god!" "You two are filling up my insides!"

"Yessss" "It feels amazing to be double penetrated doesn't it?"

"Yes!" "Oh god!"

Asana giggled. "She's really enjoying this Onii-Chan."

Kenshin leaned over and pecked his 'sister' on the lips. "Just wait Asana I'll make you feel just as good later."

"Mmm, but Onii-Chan you're making me feel good now."

"Oh!" "Fuck me harder you two!"

"What was that bitch?" "We couldn't quite hear you?"

"Mmm!" "Ah!" "Ah!" "P-Please Kenshin-kun you and your sister ream me with your strong hard lengths."

Kenshin smirked and slipped his tongue into Touko's mouth only for Asana to snatch her face away and fiercely make out with her.

"Alright Imouto you heard the lady!" "Fuck her till she screams!"

"Right!"

"MmmmaaahhhH! !" "Oh god!" "Yeeeesssss! !"

"Mmm!" "Yes Onii-Chan you're making us both feel amazing!"

Touko had only one thought on her pleasure hazed mind. _"Oh my god...I am definitely getting him to do this again!"_

"Hey Imouto Touko-neechan has such a sexy look in her eyes when she's getting fucked silly doesn't she?"

"Mmm...Yes she does Onii-Chan."

"Ah!" "Oh my god Kenshin-kun I'm cumming!"

"Very well then go right on ahead."

Asana rammed her lips up against Touko's as they both came.

"He he." "Makes me almost sad that I'm still rock hard as I didn't cum."

Asana panted then smiled. "Well Onii-Chan you want to take her ass for ride?" "I'd love to see what it feels like in her dripping wet snatch right now."

"Ha ha!" "I love the way you think!"

Touko was shaking off her orgasm when the 'siblings' switch places. "Wh-What? !" "Y-You're not done yet?"

"Well no if you're planning getting back with your boy toy it wouldn't do well for you to be carrying my child."

Touko stared at him before smiling. _"He's so considerate." "I see what all those girls see in him."_

"OK Kenshin-kun go ahead." "You can even cum inside if you want."

"He he...not to sound like an asshole, but I would have without your permission." "It feels fucking great in here!"

"Hm hm." "Less talking more fucking."

Kenshin smirked at Asana. "You heard Touko-neechan get to it."

"Wait Onii-Chan why not set her on one leg and hold the other on your shoulder and we'll fuck her like that?" "She can even watch herself getting reamed with the window reflection.

"_Hm...she has a point...wait why didn't I think of that I'm mean she's just a female me that I based off of Theo-Chan and Mom."_

"Ok Imouto" Kenshin set her left leg down and held the other on his shoulder. "Now then let's continue!"

"Yes Onii-Chan!"

"Oh my god!" "Kenshin your cock is tearing my ass apart!"

"Feels like it's going to break you in half does it?"

"Yes!" "Oh fuck!"

Kenshin then reached down and smacked her ass hard. "How do you like watching yourself getting fucked by Imouto and I?" "Turning you on?"

"OH!" "Yes! !" "Fuck me more! ! !"

"Oh my Onii-Chan her snatch is becoming as tight as her ass I can feel it!"

"He he." "It's amazing how tight the vaginal muscles can get when they are stimulated enough." "You feel like you're ready to cum again Asana?"

"Hah!" "Not at all I may outlast you!"

"I doubt that seriously Imouto!" Kenshin made a clone and had it go behind Asana. "You have your orders."

The clone nodded and buried it's length deep inside Asana's ass. "Ah!" "O-O-Onii-Chan!" "That's no-not fair! !"

"All's fair in love and war Imouto."

"I'm going to get you for this!"

"What?" "By not fucking me with those lovely tits of yours?" "They're about as big as Mana-Chan's"

"Shut up Onii-Chan!" "You'll pay for this Auntie Sheena and I are going to get you! !"

"Oh my god!" "Onii-Chan/Kenshin-kun!" "Your cock feels so good up our asses! !"

"Heh heh." "You know what ladies?"

"Wh-What? !"

"I'm about to go off still want that load up your asses?"

"I want you to spray it all over me Onii-Chan? !"

"Yes! !" "Cum in my ass! !"

"Very well clone you heard Imouto."

"Yes Master."

Asana removed herself from Touko and got on her knees with her tongue out mouth open. Quickly undoing the strap-on and ramming it up her pussy. "I'm ready Onii-Chan!"

"Here it comes Imouto!" The clone sprayed a massive spurting load all over his 'sisters' face and breasts.

Kenshin held up Touko's leg and mashed lips with her as the he Touko and Asana all came. Touko broke away and screamed loudly as she was rocked by her third orgasm of the night.

"Kenshin-kun! !" "Onii-Chan! !"

Kenshin let Touko go as she fell to the floor on her hands and knees panting heavily and huskily.

Kenshin hunched over panting as the effects of Asana his clone and himself having multiple orgasms catching up to him.

"Mmm...Onii-Chan come here."

"Yes Imouto?"

Asana darted her tongue into Kenshin's mouth pushing against it against his. "Onii-Chan...I love you."

"Love you too Imouto see you later with Auntie Sheena."

Asana giggled and vanished. Kenshin walked over to Touko and help her up. "You alright Touko-Chan?"

"I-I'm fine...that was euphoric it was heavenly it was..."

"The best sex you've ever had?"

"Yes the best sex I've ever ha-" "Shut up!"

"He he." Kenshin started to get dressed as Touko walked to the shower. "Sorry I know you're still in a relationship, but hey if you ever need to 'relieve stress' then look me up."

Kenshin was dressed and walked out of the house. Touko came out and got on the phone. "Hah...that was absolutely amazing, but I still want to see if he wants to take me back."

The message she got was this. "We're sorry the number you're trying to reach has been disconnected."

Touko sighed. "I guess not." "I guess I'm going to be alone for the rest of my li-" Touko suddenly remembered what Kenshin said on their date.

"_I hope things work out, but if they don't I'll help you through it."_

Touko blushed lightly at the thought. "W-Was he seriously suggesting a relationship between us?" "B-But I'm twice his age practically."

"_You have a nice body Touko-Chan" "Looks like you're in your low 20's at least."_

Touko's blush intensified. "I-I d-did say that if I wasn't in a relationship I would pick him up..." Touko smiled. "Kenshin-kun I surely hope you don't mind having me." She then grabbed one of her shikigami stencils and wrote a note on it before folding it in the shape of a bird and charging ki into it.

"Go find Tsuki Kuroshi Kenshin and dispell."

She opened her window and threw it into the sky.

_With Kenshin Negi Kotarou and Anya._

"Huh a Shikigami?" "It died...must be a message."

He unfolded it and blushed lightly.

It read.

_Kenshin-kun._

_I hope you'll come over for 'coffee' and help me 'relieve stress' again sometime._

_Love,_

_Touko Kuzunoha._

"Eh heh heh I guess things didn't work out." "I'll ask her later."

"So you three take your age pills and lets head into town."

Negi Anya and Kotarou nodded and changed into their teenage forms. "Ready Aniki let's go."

"Y'know Negi you could fuck Nekane-Chan with me sometime if you want."

Negi blushed slightly as Anya giggled at him knowing he was fantasizing about it.

(break)

_One week later._

Kenshin walked into Albireo's living room after using his parent's bedroom to fuck both Asana and Sheena.

Ryuushin and Hikari walked into the room and noticed them. "Hello Kenshin." "Hiya Ken-Chan."

"Sup." "So did you two have fun?"

"Yeah." "Sorry Kenshin we would have invited you, but we wanted to..."

"Try to conceive again right?"

Ryuushin nodded. "We didn't have a clear shot at raising you and we want to try again."

Kenshin smiled brightly. "No problems." "So did you succeed?"

Hikari sighed. "No." "It seems we picked a bad week."

"Ah we got long lifespans there plenty of time for that though." Ryuushin chuckled. "I mean we wouldn't want to make you feel left out."

"I wouldn't feel left out." "I mean you treated Negi like a member of our family almost like a second son." "Nagi and Arika are grateful to you."

Hikari giggled. "I wonder if he would like to do that with us like a second son."

"I dunno he still has to fuck Arika before that."

"Ha ha!" "Well son Hikari and I are tired so we're going to set our stuff down here and go lay down.

Kenshin inwardly busted with laughter. "OK." "I'm going to see what Ayaka-Chan wanted from me."

Kenshin then took off like a bat out of hell confusing Ryuushin and Hikari as they walked toward their room. "What was he in such a hurry for?" "It's almost like he was trying to get away from us."

Hikari then looked at the door that was slightly cracked. "Oh no Ryuu-kun you don't think."

Ryuushin swung the door open and saw the mess Kenshin left behind. "Hikari..."

"Yes Ryuushin..."

"Let's go punish Kenshin."

Hikari and Ryuushin ran out of Albireo's house and into the deep library as Kenshin flew through the hole where the twister trap was.

"Kenshin! ! !" "Get back here you little fucker! !"

"Ah ha ha ha! ! !" "Catch me if you can Mom Dad! !"

"Just wait till I get my hands on you Ken-Chan! !"

"Aw come on Mom I'll fuck you with Dad later! !"

"Oh yeah Kenshin that's just what our room needs more sex stains! ! !"

"Bah ha ha ha ha! !"

(chapter end)

Draconis: Y'know that scene at the end was funnier in my head.

Kenshin: Yeah.

Hikari: I will punish you both just you wait.

Draconis and Kenshin: Just make sure it's in the bed!

Homura Koyomi Shirabe and Tamaki: (blushing) W-Wow w-we didn't know Fate-Sama's friend could go like that.

Draconis: Yeah expect something like that with Tertium.

Homura Koyomi Shirabe and Tamaki: (Massive nosebleed)

Tertium: Oh my I think you may have killed them.

Draconis: Nah. Now then readers tell me what you would like to see. Hell it could even be Tsukuyomi, incest with Sextum or hell I could have him bang Asana.

Kenshin: WHAT? !

Sextum: Oh my...

Tsukuyomi: I wanna fuck all of the above! !

Anyway it's been fun.

Reviews please?

Draconis out...at I'm not right in the head dot com.


	7. Tertium's Best Day Ever

Draconis: (sighs )

Hikari: What's up Drac-kun? You seem down.

Draconis: I finished watching the anime Clannad last night. Such an emotional and touching story.

Chisame: Yes I suppose, but don't act depressed over it! It makes you looks stupid!

Draconis: I wasn't acting depressed I was just remembering some of the sadder moments.

Chisame: Well keep them to yourself some people might not have finished watching it.

Draconis: Duh, I am thinking of writing a fanfic about it though. Basically canon only Kenshin will be involved.

Kenshin: Eh how?

Draconis: Wait and see, anyway I meant to do this last chapter in the main story, but unless you haven't heard the nation of Japan was struck by an 8.9 magnitude earthquake on March, 11th ,2011 that also caused a tsunami to strike Japan Hawaii and the west coast so I ask that anybody reading this spread the word and ask people to donate to help these people.

Hikari: A public service announcement for Japan? How thoughtful was that part of your being down earlier.

Draconis: Kinda sorta anyway enough of this depressing stuff I gotta get to writing. Tertium you ready?

Tertium: Well yes, but you still haven't told me who I will be with first in this.

Draconis: Well...You know what all will be revealed in due time let's get started!

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons!

Chapter 7

Tertium's best day ever part 1

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Gravekeeper's Palace

Tertium was walking around the palace with his trademark blank look on his face. _"What is this I'm feeling?" "Is it...boredom?" He thought. "What would Tsukuyomi-San or Dynamis do in this situation."_

Tertium thought about what Dynamis would do and voiced his opinion."Probably sulk and think of ways to painfully torture Takamichi Takahata and Kurt Godel."

"Hmm...what would Tsukuyomi-San do?" He wondered aloud.

Before he could think about it the girl in question came up to him. "Talking to yourself isn't healthy Fate-han."

"I can't really help it." "I'm..." Tertium trailed off.

"Bored?" "Can't say I blame you ever since our meeting with Negi-han and Kenshin-han fell through all we've been doing is preparing for the imminent fight." "Maybe you should ask yourself what Kenshin-han would do."

Tertium stared at her. "Better yet I'll ask you." "What do you think?"

"Oh ho?" Tsukuyomi said. "Well personally I think he would use this time to sate some _**carnal **_needs he's been having."

Tertium continued to stare. "What?"

"He would fuck a couple of his girlfriends." Tsukuyomi said. "In your shoes that's what I think he would do."

"Eh?" "I still don't get your point." Tertium said blankly.

Tsukuyomi threw her arms into the air frustrated "Ahhhh! !" "You remember those movies you caught me and your sister watching? !" "He would do something similar! !"

For the first time in years Tertium blushed. "Wh-What?" "Your telling me to bed my ministra?"

"Or me and Sextum if you like?" Tsukuyomi said.

"Heh?" "She's my sister though...?" Tertium said.

"So Kenshin-han from the spying I've done on him has regular sex with his mother." Tsukuyomi said. "Why should you be any different with your sister hm?"

"W-Well yes, but she has become quite taken with Kenshin-kun." Tertium said. "I can't see why though."

"She sees in him what you used to." Tsukuyomi said. "She may have even fallen for him."

"You think Kenshin-kun got to her?" Tertium asked.

"Yes, but I've already questioned her about it she's not a spy for him." Tsukuyomi said. "Said something about him not wanting something similar to happen to her as it did me."

"Huh?" Tertium said confused. "But he barely knows her?"

"You two act similar or used to before this situation happened." Tsukuyomi said.

"Enough...I want to cure my boredom not reminiscence about the old days." Tertium said.

"Ah...of course." Tsukuyomi grinned. "Well the question is who would you like to take I mean you've got six beauties to choose from seven had Shiroi-han not left with the task you gave her."

"You mean you're just going to have me have intercourse with them or you in this case." Tertium said.

Tsukuyomi cast him a sexy smirk as she scooted in closer to him. "Hm hm." "I would love to bed you with another of the girls, but the choice is purely up to you Tertium-han."

"What have I said about calling me by my name?" Tertium said.

"Only when Sextum Quintum or Quartum are around?" Tsukuyomi said.

"Exactly." Tertium said then sighed. "Call the girls I'll make my decision now."

"Cards please." Tertium pulled out his pactio cards and handed them to Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi put them to her head and sent the girls a message. "Girls Fate-han wants to speak with you, and if any of you see Sextum-han could you ask her to come as well?"

10 minutes later Koyomi Tamaki and Homura were assembled. "Where's Shirabe?" Tertium said.

"I apologize Fate-Sama I was getting Sextum-Sama." Shirabe said.

"I should encase you in ice for dragging me here before I could put on even a shirt at least." Sextum said.

"Sextum why are you wearing only your underwear?" Tertium asked.

Sextum turned to Tertium. "Your girlfriend here dragged me out of my room before I could dress." "I just woke up."

Tertium blushed and turned away. "Why such skimpy underwear though."

"Why are you blushing?" Sextum asked. "Does it embarrass you to see your sister like this?"

Tertium inwardly sighed. _"Among other things...wait am I getting aroused by my sister?" He thought._

"Well whatever." Sextum sighed. "Anyway what did you call us for?"

Tsukuyomi giggled. "Your brother is bored and looking for a good time if you know what I mean."

Tertium glared slightly at Tsukuyomi. "Tsukuyomi-San..."

Sextum cocked en eyebrow upward. "OK, but what am I doing here?"

This statement caused Tsukuyomi's giggling to increase. "Oh...he's considering crossing the line with you if you're up to it."

Sextum blushed. "Wh-What?" "Tertium is that true?"

"Ahhh...how do I put this...Yes?" Tertium said.

Sextum nodded then sighed. "Maybe later...kind of not in the mood after last night."

Tertium shot her a confused stare. "That was you making all that noise?"

Tsukuyomi giggled. "Yeah both of us actually." "I'll actually wait and do it with the both of you."

Koyomi and the others were confused at the proceeding. "Fate-Sama what are you Sextum-Sama and Tsukuyomi-Sama talking about."

Sextum vanished before anyone could have her answer. "Fate-han is how do you say...horny." "Could you give the poor guy a hand?"

All four of Tertium's ministra blushed deeply. "Heeeeh? !"

"He he." Tsukuyomi giggled. "Yeah so Fate-han who do you chose first?"

Tertium turned and walked in front of his ministra. "Hm...would it be bad to take all four?"

Tsukuyomi burst with laughter. "Ha ha ha!" "Not at all, but for your first time?" "You might want to take it easy."

Tertium nodded. "I'll take two then."

Koyomi, Tamaki Shirabe and Homura watched in interest as Tertium stroked his chin in thought. "Alright then...Homura-kun Tamaki-kun."

"Y-Yes Fate-Sama." The two aforementioned girls said.

"Do you mind waiting?" Tertium said.

"N-Not at all." Tamaki bowed "We understand that your busy and don't mind waiting for our turn with you."

"Well I meant till later tonight." Tertium said.

"H-Heh?" Homura said then nodded. "O-Of course Fate-Sama we will wait to have you to ourselves then."

"Very well then Homura-kun you and Tamaki-kun are dismissed." Tertium said.

Tamaki nodded. "We'll be waiting Fate-Sama."

Tertium nodded as Tsukuyomi left the room they were in leaving Koyomi and Shirabe alone with Tertium.

"Fate-Sama what brought this on?" Shirabe asked with a light blush. "You are always so controlled."

"I could say the same for you." "As for why I'm not exactly sure." Tertium admitted. "Maybe Tsukuyomi-San's personality is starting to rub off on me."

"O-Oh." Shirabe said.

Koyomi stayed silent walking toward Tertium. "Koyomi-kun?"

Tertium would have said more had Koyomi not rammed her lips against his.

Shirabe was mildly surprised at her forwardness, but did not want to be outdone. "Koyomi don't hog him to yourself he wants us both."

Koyomi nodded as Shirabe pulled Tertium away and began to make out with him herself.

Tertium pulled away from the two. "You two have been waiting quite awhile for this haven't you?"

Koyomi blushed and nodded. 'Yeeeess." "I'm happy that Fate-Sama would want my help with this problem."

Shirabe nodded. "Yes Fate-Sama now come over here we'll help you undress."

"Not needed I can do it myself." Tertium said.

Shirabe and Koyomi shook their heads and walked over to him. "No no what we mean is we'll help you undress and you'll help us." Shirabe said.

"Oh." "Very well then." Tertium replied.

Shirabe moved in front of him unbuttoning his coat while Koyomi slowly slid it off of him.

Tertium reached his hand up to undo the buttons on her dress causing her to smile. "Ahhh." "A little hasty aren't we Fate-Sama?" Shirabe asked a small smile tugging at her lips.

Tertium shot her a slight smile. "Not at all." "Now then turn around so I can remove the shirt."

Koyomi looked at the two as Tertium undressed her with a whining stare. "Aww!" "What about me Fate-Sama? !"

"In a minute Koyomi-kun." Tertium said. "Dear me Shirabe how immodest walking around with no bra."

"Hm Hm." Shirabe let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "I had a feeling something like this would come up so I went with out underwear."

"Shirabe! !" "At least let me help turn Fate-Sama on!" Koyomi whined.

Koyomi turned Tertium around and placed his hand on her right breasts. "Mmm..." Koyomi moaned as he began to knead it around in his hand. "Yes Fate-Sama's hands feel good on my breasts."

Shirabe laughed lightly as she removed her skirt. "I guess it's true what they say cat demons do have quite a large libido if Koyomi is getting hot and bothered by that."

"Come to think of it Koyomi-kun are you at all related to the Tsuki family?"

Koyomi blushed. "Y-Yes...my mother was Tsuki Akio's niece."

Tertium nodded and slipped out of his pants. "It doesn't bother me if that's what you're thinking." "I was merely wondering."

Koyomi looked down and blushed at his erection. "Oh my...how big is it exactly?"

Tertium shrugged as he removed Koyomi's shirt. "Does it really matter Koyomi-kun?" "It will make you feel good all the same."

Koyomi giggled as she removed her skirt. "I suppose so however Fate-Sama should go first before us right Shirabe?"

Shirabe moved in front of Tertium and kneeled. "Yes...now then Koyomi get your cute little ass down here and help me."

Tertium was confused at the sudden change in attitude. Koyomi laughed. "Oh what would you like me to do Shirabe you little whore?" "Help you with Fate-Sama's cock or just finger fuck your dirty pussy like I did with Tamaki last night?"

"Hm Hm just help me with Fate-Sama for now we'll get to the other stuff later." Shirabe said.

Tertium stared at the two girls. _"Wh-Where did this come from?" He thought stunned. "Have they always been like this?"_

Shirabe and Koyomi dragged their tongues up Tertium's shaft causing him to gasp lightly. "Oh I think Tertium-Sama liked that Koyomi."

Koyomi smiled as the two girls stroked his cock. "Yes, but aren't we supposed to call him Fate-Sama?"

Shirabe flicked her tongue on the head of his cock. "Oh right now I don't think he minds." "This looks like his first blowjob so he's probably overridden with pleasure."

"Oh my your right." Koyomi giggled. "Maybe I should give him something to do while you suck him off."

"Go ahead." Shirabe said.

Koyomi stood up and grabbed Tertium's head. "Tertium-Sama are you enjoying our company?"

"Y-Yes." Tertium said an uncharacteristic whimper in his voice.

"Hm Hm." "My my your right Shirabe he's totally been thrown off." Koyomi said. "Now then Tertium-Sama kiss me."

Tertium nodded and leaned in to kiss her. Koyomi separated his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth pushing against his tongue

Tertium suddenly groaned as Shirabe took his cock into his mouth rolling her tongue around his shaft. "Nnn...Just like that Shirabe-kun keep it up."

"Shirabe take a short break and let him lay down." Koyomi said.

Shirabe shook her head and shoved them both down. "OK then that works I guess."

"Koyomi-kun...get up here." "I don't think I should be the only one getting pleased here." Tertium said.

Koyomi blushed lightly. "You mean you want to give me pleasure?"

"Yes now stop acting like a shy schoolgirl and get up here." Tertium ordered.

Koyomi nodded and positioned her pussy over his mouth. "There you go Tertium-Sama."

Tertium inserted a finger into her. "I'll only not care when you call me that when we're doing this so don't get used to it."

"Ahh!" Koyomi gasped. "Y-Yes Tertium-Sama!"

"Enjoying yourself are you Koyomi-kun?" "Maybe I should use my tongue then." Tertium flicked his tongue against her clit causing her to moan loudly."

"Oh Tertium-Sama please go deeper inside of me! !" Koyomi begged.

Tertium inwardly smirked. _"It tastes surprisingly good...are these the feelings and emotions I used to have?" He thought._

Shirabe took Tertium's length out of her mouth for a second. "Enjoying that Koyomi?"

"You have no idea!" Koyomi said.

"You're right I don't, but I can wait now then lets make Tertium-Sama cum shall we?" Shirabe said.

Tertium groaned into Koyomi as he felt his dick hit the back of her mouth. _"Is she trying to take it all in?" He thought._

His thought were soon confirmed as he heard a humming sound and lifted Koyomi's leg to see Shirabe bobbing her head up and down on his cock.

"Mmm...Tertium-Sama d-don't stop please." Koyomi whined cutely.

"Hm hm." "My apologies Koyomi-kun." Tertium then darted his tongue into her and began spinning it around inside of her.

"Mmmaaahhh! !" "Oh my god Tertium-Sama your tongue feels so good!" Koyomi moaned. "I think I might cum soon!"

"_Nnngh." "She's not the only one...I'm not sure how much more of this I can take." Tertium thought._

Tertium placed his thumb on her clit and rubbed it around in a circular motion sending her over the edge.

"Tertium-Sama I'm cumming! !" Tertium cried out.

Tertium's eyes widened a margin as he was sprayed with cum from her pussy as she fell over on him.

"Haah...He he he." Koyomi giggled. "Tertium-Sama that was great"

Tertium nodded then groaned loudly as he came into Shirabe's mouth. _"My my Tertium-Sama sure can let out a lot and it tastes good too." She thought._

Shirabe took his cock out of her mouth taking care not to lose any of his sperm and beckoned Koyomi to come over to her. Koyomi nodded and sauntered over to her. Koyomi's eyes widened as Shirabe opened her mouth slightly and kissed her letting Tertium's cum spilling to her mouth.

Tertium stared surprised as two of his ministra cumswapped in front of him. "D-Doesn't that taste strange to you?"

Shirabe and Koyomi broke apart and swallowed then smiled. "Not at all." "It's your cum so it tastes great." They said. Tertium nodded shakily causing the two girls to giggle. "Oh my I never knew Tertium-Sama could act shy he always acts so blank."

Koyomi nodded. "Yeah, but I like it."

"Come on now Koyomi you know we all love Tertium-Sama why else would we follow him?" Shirabe said.

Koyomi blushed. "Y-Yeah."

"Now then you want first round on taking Tertium-Sama?" Shirabe asked. "After all he's still hard."

"You don't mind?" Koyomi asked. Shirabe shook her head. "Not at all I want to feel what you just felt right now."

"Oh?" "You're in for a treat he's actually pretty good for a virgin." Koyomi informed.

This threw Tertium through a loop. "Aren't you all virgins?"

Shirabe turned to him. "No." "Tsukuyomi-Sama broke all our hymens already so we can't really be called virgins."

Koyomi shivered. "That strap-on she used was just massive." "None of us could walk right for a week."

"I see." Tertium said. "Well do you want to get started again?"

"Of course." Shirabe sat on Tertium's face. "Now then start licking please."

Koyomi lined Tertium's cock up with her entrance. "I wonder how the real thing will feel?"

"According to Tsukuyomi-Sama it should feel amazing." Shirabe said then gasped feeling Tertium's tongue inside her. "Ahhh! O-Oh my Koyomi you were right it does feel great!"

"I still can't believe Tsukuyomi fraternized with our current enemy like that." "Still though it makes me wonder how it feels so I should just shut up and start riding huh?" Koyomi said.

Tertium had one thought as he ate out Shirabe._ "Tsukuyomi-San had sex with Kenshin-kun?" Tertium __thought. "No wonder she was late coming back that time in Kyoto."_

Koyomi impaled herself onto Tertium's length. "Haaaah!" "Oh my god!" She moaned. "It's filling me up!"

Shirabe gasped as Tertium's tongue worked it's way deeper inside her. "Ahh!" "Yes Tertium-Sama right there!"

Tertium lifted Shirabe off of him. "Dear me Shirabe-kun you and Koyomi-kun taste great down here."

Koyomi moaned loudly as she moved up and down his shaft. "Don't say that Tertium-Sama it's embarrassing coming from you!"

Shirabe moaned as Tertium reinserted his tongue into her moistened folds. "I-I don't think so I think it's flattering."

"O-Oh?" "Ahhh!" Koyomi gasped. "Tertium-Sama's thrusting back!"

"Ah!" Shirabe smirked at the cat girl. "Mmm...Well duh he probably likes the feeling of your vaginal muscles clamping down on his cock."

"Oh!" "M-My god it's becoming so sensitive on the inside!" Koyomi panted bucking her hips down on his cock.

"You're not the only one I think I'm going to cum any minute!" Shirabe moaned.

Tertium sped up his thrusts into Koyomi causing her to scream in pleasure. "OH! !" "Yes Tertium-Sama fuck me! !" Koyomi begged.

He also started to thrust his tongue in and out of Shirabe's pussy causing her to moan loudly. "Y-Yessss!" "Tertium-Sama keep it up!" She said. "Tertium-Sama I'm cumming! !"

Shirabe sprayed her cum all over his face as he began lapping it up. She lifted herself off of him and sat to his side. "I'll be waiting for you to finish."

Tertium nodded and sprung up to wrap his arms around Koyomi as he began to thrust rapidly into her.

"Yes!" "Tertium-Sama! !" Koyomi moaned loudly.

"Hah..." "You like being thrusted into like this Koyomi-kun?" Tertium asked with a smirk on his face. "We could do it more if you like."

"Oh god yes! ! !" Koyomi screamed. "I would love to be fucked by Tertium-Sama's long hard cock at anytime! !"

"Hm hm." "You're such a nympho Koyomi-kun do you give this much of an effort with Tsukuyomi-San?" Tertium said.

"Ahhhh! !" "N-No!" Koyomi said.

Tertium laughed lightly. "You're lying." "I know how she can get and have even sometimes watched as she plowed all of you."

Shirabe's interest was peaked. "Then why didn't you join us?"

"Wasn't interested at the time." Tertium admitted. "Something has happened recently that is giving me an odd sense of emotion lately."

Koyomi grabbed his head and kissed him full on the lips. "Are you about to cum Koyomi-kun?"

"Yes!" "I'm about to cum from your cock Tertium-Sama!" Koyomi cried out.

"Let yourself go Koyomi-kun." "We can both cum together if you like." Tertium said.

"Yes! !" "Cum inside my pussy!" Koyomi demanded lustfully.

"Very well then!" Tertium then groaned in his second orgasm as Koyomi's vaginal muscles tightened further and clamped down on his cock.

Koyomi fell to his right and sighed contentedly purring lightly. "That was amazing Tertium-Sama..." "I would love to do this again."

"After the operation." Tertium told her.

Koyomi nodded and then nodded off letting her exhaustion catch up with her. "Tertium-Sama there is something you should know about the way Tsukuyomi had sex with us." Shirabe said.

"She learned how to transform and used it to become into my former friend Kenshin-kun?"

"Eh?" "How did you know?" Shirabe said surprised.

"She told me about it." "Wasn't interested at the time, but I must say I'll have to punish her when the time comes." Tertium said.

"Yes, but Tertium-Sama are you seriously trying to add him to our organization?" "Even knowing he wants to kill your master?" Shirabe asked.

"I never saw that snake as my master." "I've been researching the history of our organization and it was meant to help those caught in strife such as you and the others." "When Kenshin-kun arrives at our organization I was considering staging a coup de tat."

"Wh-What?" Shirabe said in disbelief.

"Enough of this talk though we've got some sex to finish don't we?" Tertium said.

"Ah yes...sorry for questioning you about this." Shirabe apologized. "Now then...I am quite fond of having my other hole pierced by a strap-on let's see if it feels better with a man's penis."

Tertium watched as Shirabe got on all fours and turned to him. "What are you waiting for Tertium-Sama, an invitation?" "Get yourself in there." She said swaying her ass at him sexily.

"Hm hm." Tertium moved up behind her "As you wish Shirabe-kun."

Tertium then proceed to slowly shoved his dick into her asshole. "Ahhh!" "Oh my I was right it does feel better with a man's penis!" Shirabe moaned out.

"Nnngh it's so tight...my dick feels like it's going to pop off." Tertium groaned.

"That's great, but start thrusting into me!" Shirabe demanded.

"Are you ordering me around?" Tertium asked narrowing his eyes.

"Ah!" "N-No!" "Look at it as a suggestion if you will." Shirabe corrected.

"Hm Hm." "Relax Shirabe-kun." "However I will have to punish you." Tertium said.

"Mmm...please do Tertium-Sama." Shirabe moaned.

Tertium smacked her ass hard causing her to moan. "Keep it up Tertium-Sama." He nodded and picked up the pace of his thrusts. "Ahhhh! !" "Yes! !"

"_Dear me...I didn't know sex could be this enjoyable I should have done this awhile ago." Tertium thought._

"Where's that punishment you said I was getting hm? !" Shirabe shouts.

"Well excuse me Shirabe-kun I'm still new to this." Tertium said.

"Mmmm!" Shirabe moaned. "I know Tertium-Sama!" "Uuughh it feels so good! !"

"Hm Hm." "I see is this one of your sensitive areas Shirabe-kun?" Tertium asked.

"Yes! !" "Ooooh Gooood!" Shirabe moaned as Tertium slammed his cock in and out of her.

"It's like it's milking me dry Shirabe-kun." Tertium said.

"Oh! !" "Are you about to cum? !" Shirabe asked.

"In a bit yes." Tertium said.

"I-I am too!" Shirabe moaned loudly

"Well were do you want me to let it out at Shirabe-kun?" Tertium asked.

"Please keep it in there!" She moaned.

"Very well" Tertium said

"Ahhhh! ! !" Shirabe screamed in orgasm. "Tertium-Sama! !"

Tertium groaned out her name as he shot a load into her asshole.

Shirabe fell forward panting heavily. "Thank you Tertium-Sama." "That was great."

"Not a problem Shirabe-kun when I get more used to it we can do it again." Tertium offered.

"I'd love that." Shirabe said a dreamy smile on her face.

Tertium nodded and threw on his pants. "Going to Tamaki and Homura?"

"Yes that was great for me, but I find myself wanting more." Tertium said.

Shirabe nodded. "I understand." "Go enjoy yourself for once Tertium-Sama it was like you tried to stay neutral and blank the whole time."

"I see." "I will." Tertium said.

(break)

A few weeks later.

"So that's how you lost it huh?"

"Yes." "It was pretty good, but Shirabe-kun was right I was trying to stay in 'character' too much at the time." Tertium said.

Kenshin chuckled. "Well would you do it again now?" "Now that you don't have to do that?"

"What with your girl form Kenshin-kun?" Tertium said.

"Heh heh." "I could make a clone and have it transform and we could both do that." Kenshin said.

"Hm Hm." "I see." Tertium said.

Both sighed contentedly. "Yo Tertium I hope you don't mind, but I read the minds of your ministra sleeping here." "I can see why they have such resentment toward this world still." "As a general of Hellas I feel I must apologize."

"Well Kenshin-kun most of their experiences came at the hands of Megalomesembria so you have next to nothing to apologize for." Tertium said.

"Yes, but still...as someone who knows something about what they went through I feel for them." Kenshin said.

"Yes I see...by the way you know they can hear you right?" Tertium pointed out.

"Eh?" "Then why are they acting like they're asleep?" Kenshin asked.

"They are asleep, but all of them are smiling." Tertium said. Kenshin looked over and saw he was right.

"I see." Kenshin sighed dejectedly.

"What's up?" Tertium asked.

"Negi...and the others will be coming soon." "After that stunt I pulled." Kenshin said.

"Yes...I see." "You know if you end up leaving them my family and ministra will come with you." Tertium said.

"That's nice to hear." "Thanks Tertium." Kenshin said.

"Not at all...brother." Tertium said.

"Lets get some sleep they will probably be here tomorrow." Kenshin said.

Tertium nodded. "Yes...good night."

"Good night...brother." Kenshin said.

(chapter end.)

Draconis:(facepalm) Tertium sorry if this was rushed and didn't seem good it's just we are getting to the big climax of the Cosmo Entelecheia arc and I've just been really bummed lately.

Tertium: It was alright...just try to do better next time.

Kenshin: is it because of the earthquake in Japan something more than a thousand miles away from you?

Draconis: Well not just that, but wouldn't you feel a little bummed if you heard about something like that?

Kenshin: Good point.

Tertium: I have an idea, but I'm not going to say.

Draconis: OK, but would anyone mind if I made Tertium act out of character when I do this again?

Anyway kinda short, but certain aspects of my personal life have been bumming me out lately.

Reviews please?

Draconis678 out


	8. Koutaro's Night

Negi: (pokes Drac) Drac-San wake up.

Draconis: Mmmmmgrrraaah! (scratches head) What's up?

Hikari: You've been asleep for almost twelve hours.

Draconis: Really? (yawns) I must have had one great dream to stay asleep that long.

Poyo: I actually put you in Cosmo Entelecheia you're just now coming out poyo.

Draconis: Ha ha! Now then what to do for the lemon chapter...?

Tertium: Well there is those two blackmails for Kenshin-kun.

Kenshin: Huh? Oh yeah now I remember. Then again you could always set Otouto up with someone.

Draconis: Yeeeeaaaah I'm waiting on that one.

Negi: What's that mean Drac-San?

Draconis: Nooooothhhin'

Shirabe: And there's also that threesome for both Kenshin and that Inugami boy.

Draconis: (grabs a coin) Heads for Kenshin Tails for Kotarou. (flips the coin three times.) OK then Kotarou it is.

Kenshin: Ok then (lays down and falls asleep.)

Tertium: Anyone up for a game of poker?

Poyo: I have to warn you poyo I have an unreadable poker face.

Tertium: (stares as Hikari and Shirabe join in) As do I.

Draconis: OoooK while someone over there is losing money and or clothing let's get started.

Hikari: He he I swiped Drac's wallet while he was asleep.

Draconis: Jokes on you. I'm broke...the only thing in there is a couple of moths fuckin'

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons!

Chapter 8

Kotarou's night part 2

Hikari: Umm...OK Begin!

(start)

Kotarou and Natsumi stared at Chizuru in disbelief. "You want me to get it on with Natsumi-neechan? !"

Natsumi bashed him over the head blushing. "Don't say it like that baka!"

Chizuru laughed at the two. "Now now you two won't be alone I want another turn myself."

Natsumi stared at her in shock. "Heeeeh? !" "B-But Chizu-nee if you go any further you could get pregnant!"

"It's a safe day for me." "Don't worry." "Now then Natsumi-Chan if you don't get over there and start pleasing him I'll make you."

"B-But Chizu-nee! !"

"I don't wanna hear it." "You were the one who decided to spy on us."

"Oh fine!"

Kotarou watched as Natsumi shyly made her way toward him. "K-Kota-kun."

"Natsumi-neechan?"

Natsumi blushed and pressed her lips against his while her hands grabbed hold of his cock. "Mmmgh.."

Kotarou pulled away. "Natsumi-neechan are you sure?" "I mean you were so nervous when we made that pactio."

"Y-Yeah...although in this position I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Kotarou gasped as Natsumi began stroking his cock. Chizuru giggled and walked over to Kotarou. "Now now Kotarou-kun you have two ladies present to please now."

Kotarou nodded shakily and latched his lips on to her right breast and began suckling. _"First Chizu-nee now Natsumi-neechan...this is great!"_

Chizuru lifted up Natsumi's face and kissed her. Natsumi's eyes widened but didn't pull away.

"Now Natsumi-Chan why not use your mouth on Kota-kun's dick?"

"C-Chizu-nee?"

"Just do it Natsumi-Chan trust me you'll love it."

Natsumi nodded shyly and lowered her head to his cock and licked the tip. "Ah!" "It twitched was that good?"

"Yes Natsumi-Chan keep it up from there." Chizuru felt her shoulder being tapped and turned to see a clone of Kotarou.

"Hey Chizu-nee Natsumi-neechan shouldn't be the only one working here."

Chizuru smiled and shoved Kotarou's clone down. "Yes Kotarou-kun you're right now get to licking."

Natsumi took the cock of the real Kotarou into her mouth and began rolling her tongue around the shaft.

"Ahhh!" "Natsumi-neechan keep it up..."

Chizuru moaned out as Kotarou's tongue worked it's way inside her pussy. "Oh yes Kotarou-kun right there!"

Natsumi stared at the two while taking Kotarou's cock further into her mouth. _"They look like their having fun." "Wait why should I be the only one getting left out here?"_

"Kota-kun..."

"Natsumi-neechan what is it?"

"Come down here and help me out huh?

Kotarou blushed. "A-Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh." "If we're both gonna do this then I want us both to feel good at the exact same time."

Chizuru inwardly giggled and looked down at the clone licking her vagina. "Would you like me give you a blowjob as well?"

The clone's eyes widened and he nodded. Chizuru smiled and turned around lowering her mouth to his cock. "Alright then Kotarou-kun."

The clone suddenly shivered as Chizuru took his entire length into her mouth. _"Hm hm." "Wasn't expecting that were you Kotarou-kun?"_

Meanwhile the real Kotarou had Natsumi on top of her and began eating her out.

"_Wow this is better than Chizu-nee!"_

Natsumi jerked downward at the feeling taking his length all the way into her mouth.

"_This feels so strange...to be giving oral sex to a 10 year old boy." "But at the same time it feels so right to me..."_

Kotarou and his clone both rubbed the girl's clits around with their thumbs causing them to moan into them.

Chizuru inwardly smiled. _"At the very least she's showing her love for him...I mean it's so obvious."_

Natsumi moaned loudly as she stroked Kotarou's length. "Oh!" "K-Kota-kun your so good at this!"

"Ahhh!" "Natsumi-neechan!"

Natsumi was surprised when he shot a load all over her face. "Kota-kun?" "You seriously came before me?"

"I-I couldn't help it." "You were so good at it."

"Ahhh!" "Chizu-nee!"

Chizuru swallowed the load that was shot into her mouth and giggled as the clone vanished. "My my Kota-kun's off his game now that we're both doing this with him."

Kotarou got annoyed and reached both hands between their legs and began thrusting his fingers into them.

"Ahh!" "K-Kota-kun give me a little warning before you do that!"

"Oh my Kotarou-kun is a little hasty isn't he?"

"You know it Chizu-nee." "You feel like cumming yet?"

"Mmm..." "Almost Kotarou-kun after this you're going to be taking Natsumi-Chan."

"E-Eh? !" "Why me first? !"

"Because I already took a reaming you should go first."

"O-Oh fine."

"He he." "I can feel you two tightening around my fingers."

"Ahh!" "K-Kota-kun! !"

"Oh my!" "Kotarou-kun I'm cumming!"

Both girls fell forward next to Kotarou panting. "K-Kota-kun that felt so good...please take me while this feeling is there."

Kotarou nodded and got up while Natsumi got on her hands and knees. "You sure Natsumi-neechan?"

"Yes...just go!"

Kotarou nodded and slowly began to penetrate her. _"Mmm!" "It's so big!" "I wonder what it will be __like when he's older? !"_

Kotarou hit a wall and looked at Natsumi who blushed and nodded. "It'll hurt but I'll live."

Kotarou nodded and rammed his cock deep into her causing her to cry out in pain. "Oh my Natsumi-Chan let me help you." Chizuru grabbed her face and slipped her tongue into the theater girl's mouth.

Natsumi blushed and returned the kiss before pulling away. "Alright Kota-kun get to work." "Just fuck the pain away."

Kotarou stared at her being the first time he heard her curse before nodding. "Alright Natsumi-neechan."

Kotarou began thrusting at a slow pace causing Natsumi to moan out in pleasure. "Oh!" "Kota-kun you so hot inside of me!"

Chizuru giggled. "See Natsumi-Chan I knew you would enjoy yourself."

Natsumi glared half heartedly at the buxom girl. "Just shut it and watch Chizu-nee."

Chizuru's giggling increase as she nodded. "Ok Natsumi-Chan."

Kotarou pulled her up as he increased the pace of his thrusting. "Oh! !" "K-Kota-kun! !"

"Ah!" "Natsumi-neechan!"

"Come on Kota-kun fuck me harder!"

"Hah!" "Hah!" "He he Man Natsumi-neechan it's strange to hear you cursing."

Chizuru smiled. "I know right?" "I mean she's always so polite."

"Mmmmahhh! !" "Kota-kun! !"

"She's really enjoying herself Kotarou-kun."

"Yeah I know."

"Fuck!" "K-Kota-kun I think I'm gonna cum! !"

Kotarou stared at her. "That good huh?"

"I guess so Kotarou-kun are you close yourself?"

"Not really no."

"Ahhh! !" "Kotarou-kun! !"

Natsumi fell forward in her third orgasm. "I-I guess that's a good thing." "I'm neither on the pill or on a safe day."

Kotarou was confused. "The pill?"

Chizuru giggled. "Birth control." "I think that because you a hanyou you my be able to impregnate at an early age."

"I-I see." "Natsumi-neechan g-" "Natsumi-neechan?"

Natsumi nodded off while they were talking. "Hm hm." "I see Natsumi-Chan passed out from sexual overload." "Not surprising seeing as she had three orgasms in a short period of time and she's a virgin."

Kotarou looked slightly put off. "Aw I just wanted to say good night."

"Well Kotarou-kun you can still do that." "Just kiss her."

"E-Eh?"

"Oh come on Kotarou-kun you just had sex with her why so nervous?"

"Oh alright." Kotarou bent down and kissed Natsumi on the lips before lifting her up and putting her in her bed.

"Now then I'd like to go one more round before I go to sleep." "Let's go Kotarou-kun."

Kotarou smirked. "Alright Chizu-nee." "I heard Kenshin-nii saying that some girls like it in the other hole." "Are you one of those girls?"

Chizuru giggled. "I don't know...how bout we find out?"

"Alright." Kotarou lined up his cock with her asshole and poked in. "Ready?"

"Sure Kotarou-kun let's go." Chizuru then rammed herself onto Kotarou's cock. "Ooo...felt better than I thought."

Kotarou saw the look of pain on her face. "You sure Chizu-nee?" "That face tells a different story."

"I'm fine Kotarou-kun." "Continue."

Kotarou nodded and began thrusting. "Damn...Chizu-nee it's really tight."

"I know." "You'll get used to it."

"Ah!" "D-Did it just get tighter? !"

"Ohhhh!" "Kotarou-kun faster! !"

"Nnngh!" "Alright!"

Chizuru leaned upward and kissed Kotarou. "Ahhhh!" "More!"

"Oh man Chizu-nee it feels great in here!"

Chizuru fell to her hands and knees as Kotarou drilled her. "Harder!" "Oh god Kotarou-kun fuck me harder! !"

Kotarou grunted. "Chizu-nee I think I'm gonna cum! !"

"Go ahead!"

"Chizu-nee!"

Kotarou fell backward after shooting his load into Chizuru. "Oh my...I wasn't able to cum."

"S-Sorry Chizu-nee it felt too damn good to hold it back."

"Ahhhh no worries let's get dressed shall we?"

Kotarou nodded as the two got dressed and clothed Natsumi to make it seem like nothing happened then cleaned up.

Ayaka walked in to the room. "Oh?" "Helping clean up Kotarou-San?"

"Yeah I mean I do sort of live here with you three." "I might as well earn my keep."

"Hm Hm." "Of course."

Chizuru giggled. "Yes Ayaka-Chan Kotarou-kun has been really helpful."

"I see that."

"Well anyway I gotta go meet Negi and Anya."

"Oh Kotarou-San before you go could you deliver a message for me?"

"Sure what do you need to tell Negi?"

"Um...it's not for Sensei, but rather his brother."

"Kenshin-nii?" "OK what is it?"

Ayaka told him and he nodded. "Sure thing Ayaka-nee." "See ya." "Also tell Natsumi-neechan I said good night when she wakes up could you?"

The two girls nodded and Kotarou took off.

(break)

Later

Kotarou Negi Anya and Kenshin were walking around Mahora when Kotarou remembered what Ayaka told him.

"Hey Kenshin-nii."

Kenshin turned to him. "Hm?" "What's up Kotarou?"

"Ayaka-nee wanted me to tell you something."

"Iinchou-Chan?" "What did she want to you to say that she couldn't say herself?"

"Huh when you put it that way it seems kinda odd that she couldn't tell you herself."

"Well?"

"Well nothing really she just wants you to meet her alone in front of the school next week."

"Huh?" "Why me?" "That seems like something she'd ask Negi."

"No idea." "Just a messenger."

"I see well thanks Kotarou."

"No problem Kenshin-nii." "Hey how bout here?"

Negi looked at the sign. "Club...Mahou Yami?"

Kenshin tapped his fist into his hand. "I've heard of this place...if your a mage you're automatically a VIP."

Anya laughed. "What are we waiting for then? !"

Kenshin chuckled as they all entered the club.

(chapter end)

Draconis: (bored Evangeline pose) Why did my brother take my Wii?

Hikari: Wanna play poker with us?

Draconis: Fine (handed cards) Don't want any.

Tertium: Er...OK.

Poyo: Are you sure poyo?

Draconis: Yes. Red Royal flush.

Tertium: What? !

Hikari: Heh? !

Poyo: No way! !

Draconis: (points at Poyo) You lost that hand lose the top.

Poyo: We aren't playing strip poker poyo.

Draconis: (bored look) We are now.

Hikari: (thinking) Wow he must be bored out of his mind.

Draconis: I'll continue this game in the main story.

Reviews please?

Draconis678 out


	9. Scratch the Itch

Draconis: Well let's give this another shot.

Yukari: What's the lemon this time?

Draconis: Yukari? I'm surprised you're here. Considering you aren't involved in the lemon and aren't even in the timeline it's taking place in.

Yukari:...huh?

Draconis: I feel like writing out those lemons I planned out for the previous story, but never got around to.

Yukari: Oh really? Well what's first?

Draconis: Well when I was writing a break chapter in between Negi and Kenshin's duel and the Second Shismatic War I set up a lemon for Kenshin and Akira, but like I said I never got around to it.

Yukari: Ah I see. (stretches) Whelp seeing as I'm not involved I guess I'll sit back and watch the sexual exploits of Pre-Redux Kenshin-nii.

Draconis: (looks over) Oh speaking of which here he is.

Kenshin: Hey Drac...(looks over at Yukari.) Whoa.

Draconis: Kenshin. (snaps fingers.) Uh...Yukari I think he's attracted to you.

Yukari: Oh great...Can I borrow one of your beating sticks?

Draconis: Behind the portrait to your right. Anyway while Yukari's beating the hell out of her brother from another dimension I'll get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons.

Chapter 9

Scratch the Itch

Draconis: Begin.

Kenshin stepped out of his dormroom to take a bath at the bath hall. He was mulling over what he had seen yesterday. _"Hm." "Why the hell was Akira-Chan doing that in classroom?" _

(flashback)

Kenshin was walking with Negi. "So how is everything going with Nodoka-Chan?"

"It's going alright I guess." Negi says. "I still feel like I shouldn't be doing this though."

"Ah don't worry about it Negi." Kenshin says chuckling. "Konoemon's a nice guy he'll let you off the hook."

"I guess." Negi says. The two come up to a split in the path they were on. Kenshin went one way Negi went another. "Where are you going?" Negi asks.

"Ahhh...I forgot something back at the classroom." Kenshin says. "Don't wait up."

"OK." "See you later then." Negi says.

Kenshin nods and continues down his path walking past the shoe lockers and up to the classroom. He slides open the door and walks in only to stop stiff in his place at what he saw.

A small humming sound was heard as a feminine voice cried out. "Uuhhn!" "Mmm!" "Do...Don't stop!"

Kenshin stared in shock as student number 6, The swimmer of his class sat atop one of the desks masturbating with a vibrating dildo in her hands thrusting in and out of her vagina. She had next to nothing on besides a light blue bra that hung limply off her arms exposing her perky C-cup bust to him.

"_HOLY SHIT!" "DOES SHE NOT NOTICE ME? !" Kenshin thought. _He got a closer look at her and noticed that her eyes were squeezed shut. Then she said something that stunned him further.

"Oh god!" "Kenshin-kun violate me!" "Pump your cock in and out of me!" Akira cries out.

"_HEH? !" Kenshin thought. "She's masturbating using me as fodder? !"_ He looked to his right and found the thing he was looking for which was his bookbag and snatched it and took off before Akira had a chance to notice he was there.

(flashback end)

Kenshin sighs. "Jeez." "Now that's gonna be in the back of my head every time I see her."

(break)

_Earlier_

_With Akira._

Akira was tossing and turning in her bed biting her lips restraining some moans that threatened to escape her lips. She was asleep at the moment when her eye suddenly snap open and she pants huskily.

She throws off her blanket and looks down narrowing her eyes as she finds her nether region and her bedsheets were completely soaked. (Sigh) "Why can't I quit this?" She ripped off the bedsheets and tossed them in the clothes hamper in her room along with most of the clothes she was wearing before wrapping a towel around her body and leaving the room.

Yuuna meanwhile woke up in a daze. "Huh?" "Did I hear something?" "Ah forget it." She says falling back into her slumber.

Akira made it to the bath hall without much incident and threw off her towel setting her clothes aside and walked over toward the stalls and washed her hair. She sighs again. _"Ugh." "Why can't I stop thinking about him." "Yesterday all I could think about was him." Akira thought. "Hell that wasn't even the first time I had done it!"_

True enough she had masturbated in her room mostly, but Yuna and her basketball friends were occupying the room yesterday so she had to take it somewhere else. The classroom was empty so she decided to 'scratch one out' there.

When her hair was finally clean she got up and made her way to the edge of the large pool and sighed again feeling the itch in between her legs coming back. _"Oh god not again!" "I just cleaned up dammit! !"_

Suddenly the bath hall door slid open alerting her. She turned and said. "S-Sorry It's occupied!"

The person who had entered stared blankly at her. Akira's eyes widened seeing it was the object of her desires. "K-Kenshin-ku-." "Er...Kenshin-San." "What are you doing here?" She says trying to keep her voice steady.

Kenshin stares the scene of her masturbating still fresh in his mind. "Uh...I wanted to take a bath?"

Akira nods. _"Must resist urge to kiss him." She thought as her body shook. "Not...resisting well!"_

"Uh Akira are you OK?" Kenshin asks. "You're shaking."

"Oh fuck it!" Akira says ramming her lips against Kenshin's knocking him to the ground.

"Mmm? !" Kenshin sounds out surprised as Akira's tongue invades his mouth.

Akira quickly breaks the kiss and immediately reaches down and strokes Kenshin's dick. "Kenshin-kun..."

"A-Akira!" Kenshin says. "What are you?"

"I want you." Akira says. "I can't take it anymore!" "I need you to fuck me!"

Kenshin groaned at the new sensation filling his body as Akira roughly gripped the shaft and stroked him off. "Akira I thought...I thought you didn't like guys like me." Kenshin says.

"I lied!" "When I said that I was secretly wanting to make an exception for you!" Akira says her free hand in between her legs rubbing her labia and clitoris.

Kenshin sighs roughly. "You idiot why didn't you say so sooner?"

"I...I was embarrassed." Akira says. "I wasn't sure how you would react to finding out about it."

"Well...I kinda already found out when I found you masturbating yesterday." Kenshin says.

Akira's eyes widen. "E-Eh? !" "Y-You saw that? !"

"I left something in the classroom and walked in to get it when I found you." Kenshin says.

Akira sighs. "S-So will you help me?"

Kenshin nods. "OK." He pulls her up on top of him and instructs her to spin around until his cock was in her face. Akira nods and does as asked.

Kenshin wraps his arms around her and forces himself to his feet. Akira gasps as she ended up upside down in his arms. "K-Kenshin-kun?"

"Just do what you can to help me out." Kenshin says. "And I'll help you."

Akira merely gives a sound of approval and begins flicking her tongue on the head of his cock.

"Nngh." "Good." "You've been practicing on that toy of yours I take it?" Kenshin asks.

"H-Hai." Akira says taking the head of his cock into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

Kenshin shivers lightly at the feeling and licks around her outer labia making her gasp into his dick head.

"_Uhnn..." "I'm...finally doing this." "I'm finally getting to have sex with Kenshin-kun." Akira thought._

"_Man." "She's so wet already." Kenshin thought._

"Kenshin-kun." "Lick more." Akira says.

"Hai." Kenshin says pushing her outer labia apart with his tongue and slowly trailing it up and down her inner pussy lips.

"Mmm..." Akira moans taking his cock inch by inch deeper into her mouth. A loud slurping and sucking sound was heard as she bobbed her head back and forth.

Kenshin moaned and found her clit with his tongue tracing circles around and around letting it graze the erected digit.

"Oh god...Thaht ish shooo good." Akira says her lips still wrapped firmly around his cock.

Kenshin groaned that feeling of her hot breath hitting his cock as she sucked him. He latched his lips onto her clit and began sucking on it.

"Mmm!" "Keehp...ghooing!" Akira moans.

Kenshin gave a sound of approval and nibbled on the swollen digit before licking upward slipping his tongue slowly inside her soaking cunt.

Akira forced the rest of Kenshin's cock into her mouth and down her throat while one of her hands grabbed and rolled his balls around.

Kenshin moaned loudly into her pussy as his tongue slithered and wormed around inside of her letting him savor the taste of the girl's cunt.

Akira let out a series of gagging moans bobbing her head on his cock feeling his tongue inside of her. _"Mmm...!" "Kenshin-kun is so good at this." "Please don't let anyone walk in and see this!" _

Kenshin inwardly smirks tightening his hold with his left arm while his right wandered upward and grabbed one of her ass cheeks squeezing it in his hand.

Akira's eyes shot open at the contact. _"He's touching my butt?" "N-No one's ever touched it like he's doing now..."_

The corners of Kenshin's lips curled upward as he felt Akira beginning to suck him off more earnestly. _"Note." "One of Akira-Chan's sensitive spots is her ass."_ Kenshin rolls his index finger around her labia slickening it up before sliding it easily in her asshole.

Akira groans at the penetration as Kenshin's tongue and finger worked her most private areas over. Kenshin felt his balls churning as he inched closer to orgasm.

At this moment Akira took his cock completely out of his mouth. "K-Kenshin-kun." "Put me down!"

"But I."

"NOW!" Akira shouts.

"OK." Kenshin says feeling slightly put off releasing her as her lower body tilted forward and she landed on her knees and began jacking him off

"Come on Come on!" "Give it to me!" Akira shouts.

"Nngh!" "Akira!" Kenshin groans out spurting load after load on the busty swimmer's face.

"Aaahhhh..." Akira licked her lips moaning, savoring the taste of Kenshin's sperm. "Oh god...your spunk tastes sooo good Kenshin-kun."

Kenshin sat down moaning shaking off his orgasm. "Damn." "That was a pretty damn good one." "I need to take a short break."

He sighs then his eyes shoot wide open as Akira rammed her lips against his kissing him hungrily. He felt his cock pressing into her pussy and broke the kiss. "A-Akira...? !"

"You aren't taking any breaks." Akira said licking some of his cum off her fingers. "We're gonna keep going until I'm satisfied!"

Kenshin looked at her. She had a lustful, yet innocent smile on her face while the look in her eyes practically screamed 'fuck me' "What if someone shows up?" He asked.

Akira giggles. "I don't care anymore." "I want them to watch!"

"_Note to self No. 2" "When Akira gets horny she exhibits nymphomaniac like behavior." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin wordlessly pushed his cock further into her pussy hearing her moan. "Uugh."

"Oh god..." Akira said hugging Kenshin's head into her breasts. "So...thick!" "Splitting!...Me!" "Innnn half!" Akira moaned out.

Kenshin grins and quits pushing himself inside. Akira gasps. "Why'd you stop?"

"I want you to do the rest." Kenshin says. "Show me how much you want this."

"H-Hai!" Akira says impaling the rest of his cock inside of her. "Oh god!" "It's hit the back of my vagina!"

"Ride it!" Kenshin orders.

"I will!" Akira moans raising her hips up before slamming them back down.

Kenshin groaned as his cock rammed her cervix over and over again. "Yeah that's it." "Just keep that up."

Akira buried Kenshin's cock all the way inside before rolling her pelvis around in circles. "You like that?" Akira purrs sexily into his ear. "I know I like it." "I've wanted you to ram your long hard fuck stick into my cunt for months now."

"You have no idea how much your turning me on right now Akira." Kenshin says.

"Hm hm hm." Akira giggles. "Fuck me." "Fuck me hard." "Make me your little cum slut."

"Heh." Kenshin smirks. "Alright then." He squeezed her asscheeks in his hands putting her on her back.

"Mmm!" Akira moans loudly. "Keeeennnshhiinn." She drawls out.

Kenshin propped himself up on his hands and began thrusting into her. "Smile for me you little slut."

Akira does as she's asked and smiles sexily with her mouth open as his cock penetrated her over and over again. "Is this good enough?"

"Yes." Kenshin says. "Nnnah." "God damn your cunt is so tight!"

"Haaaii!" Akira moans loudly as Kenshin fucks her faster. "I-I've only had one other lover besides you!"

"Is that right?" "Did he satisfy your 'cravings'?" Kenshin questioned.

"No!" "His cock didn't even compare to yours!" Akira says.

"Mm..." "Good." "Nice to hear you little bitch." Kenshin says smirking down at her.

"Ah!" "Yes!" "I'm your bitch!" "So fuck me harder!" Akira says.

What neither of the two realized as they continued to fuck was a pair of eyes peering into the bathhouse. "...!" A female voice gasped. "They're just sitting there going at it...not a care in the world."

"Oh god Kenshin!" "Don't stop!" "It feels so good!" She heard Akira moan.

"Nngh!" "Yeah!" Kenshin grunts.

Slowly the girl who was just clad in a towel slid her hand downward. "Nnn..." "I..I know I shouldn't." "But watching this is so...arousing." She spread her legs apart slightly and rubbed her labia while her other hand pinched and twisted her clitoris around. "Oh..." She gasped at the feeling of her own actions. "Fuck..." She moaned out leaning forward sliding her middle and ring fingers easily inside her moistening snatch thrusting them in and out.. Her towel began to become disheaveled showing off her small, but perky B-cup breasts.

Slowly her eyes closed. "Nnn..." "Please let them finish soon."

Back with Kenshin and Akira the latter was screaming in ecstasy. "OH FUCK!" "YES YES YES! !" "KEEP FUCKING ME!"

Kenshin smirks widely. "You got it!"

"UNGH!" "OH GOD I'M GONNA CUM!" "I'M GONNA CUM! !" Akira screams.

Kenshin groans and smirks. "So am I."

Akira smiled widely and lustfully. "Give it to me!" "Pour your jizz in my cunt!" "Paint my uterus white with it!"

Kenshin grunts and growls out in orgasm. "Take it then you fuckin' bitch! !"

Akira let out a long loud cry of bliss as Kenshin's seed filled her womb.

Kenshin leaned in and kissed her on the lips. A kiss Akira hungrily returned. "Was that good enough?"

Akira slid out from under him and put her hand on his face pushing him backward onto his ass. "Not even close." "I want you to ruin me." She said.

Kenshin watched in sheer arousal as Akira slid her fingers in her cum filled pussy and began fingering herself. _"Damn." "What's with her?" "It's like she's a completely different person."_

Akira sat on his cock again sliding easily into her cunt. "My pussy is yours to reshape." "So take advantage of it." She began bouncing on his cock. "Ahh!" "Still so hard..." She sighs contentedly. "

Kenshin began bucking his hips into her unconsciously. "A...Akira."

"What?" "Please don't tell me to stop." "I want your cock in me so badly!" Akira says.

Kenshin groans as Akira forced her vaginal walls to clamp down on his cock. "You think I don't want to fuck you?"

"If you do then do it already!" Akira shouts.

"Fine!" Kenshin says lifting the both of them up and slamming his cock deep inside her.

"AH!" "YES!" Akira moans.

Kenshin grabs her ass and spread her cheeks apart. "But we fuck my way got it!" Kenshin says turning her around and burying his cock deep inside her asshole.

"Ugh!" Akira groaned at the sudden penetration

Kenshin grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back as he plowed her ass. Akira groaned and began playing with her breasts. "I...It hurts."

"Keep going?" Kenshin said.

"Yes!" "Don't stop just because it hurts!" Akira says.

"Heh heh." "Alright then!" Kenshin shouts taking his hand off her hair and squeezing her asscheeks. "Damn Akira." "You got a nice big ass."

"Ah!" "Th-Thank you!" "Smack it!" Akira says.

Kenshin complied and brought his hands down hard on her asscheeks as he continued to violate her asshole.

This drew a pleased scream from Akira. "Oh god yeeeess!" "More!" "I want more! !"

Kenshin grinned and leaned in to Akira. "Hey Akira-Chan."

"H-Hai?" Akira says.

"Get on your hands and knees." "I'm gonna do something you'll like." Kenshin says.

"Hai." Akira said. Kenshin removed his cock from her asshole causing her to moan in disappointment.

"Alright...I think three should do." Kenshin says.

"Three what?" Akira asks.

Her eyes widen in excitement when three Kenshins appear in front of her. One slid underneath her and teased her pussy with his cock while the other two stood at her sides. The original Kenshin smirked at his clones. "Alright." "Boys." "You know what to do." He says pulling Akira upright.

The clone underneath her pushed her hips down and thrusted upward. The two clones at her sides grabbed her wrists and place her hands on their cocks. Meanwhile the original Kenshin buried his cock deep in her bowels once more.

"Ughn!" "Oh fuck!" "A one woman orgy!" "I love it!" Akira cries out stroking off the two standing clones taking one minute turns sucking their cocks.

"Man." "It's slick with cum in here, but it's so tight still." The clone laying down says.

"Fuck." The two clones standing up say simultaneously. "She sucks cock like a pro too."

"You poor bastards." Kenshin smirks. "Her ass is the best."

"Hey!" "You're us so who you calling a poor bastard? !" They all shout.

"Yeah, but I'm the original and...what the hell am I doing arguing with myself?" Kenshin says.

Akira giggles bouncing and backing her hips on both of the Kenshin's cocks.

Kenshin and his clones all groan suddenly. "Of fucking course." "You made us about ready to cum didn't you?" The clones ask.

"Ah shaddap!" Kenshin shouts.

"Hm hm!" "Spray it all over me boys!" Akira shouts.

All four Kenshins rise to their feet and Akira gets on her knees with her mouth open. The four begin jacking their cocks off. "Alright boys pick a spot to cum on."

"Right!"

The three clones chose to aim their cocks at her supple breasts and groan loudly. Akira moaned contentedly as she feels the hot sticky gooey substance splash against her bust. The clones vanish and Akira turns to Kenshin.

"Come here and suck my cock you filthy whore" Kenshin orders.

"Yes." Akira says smiling sucking his cock hungrily.

Kenshin smirks widely hearing the slurping, gagging sound as Akira deepthroated his cock. "Keep going Akira." "You'll get a prize."

Akira hummed contentedly sending vibrations straight to the head of Kenshin's cock.

"Nnngh." "Here it comes." Kenshin groaned.

As soon as he felt his cock leave her throat he came hard. Akira's eyes widened at the sheer volume of cum filling her mouth. _"So...much!" _It seeped out of her mouth oozing from her lips and onto her chin.

She looked up innocently as she sucked on his cock playfully before letting it slide out of her mouth with a wet pop.

"Show it to me." Kenshin says.

Akira opened her mouth showing him the load he just blew in her mouth. A soft gurgling sound was heard as the cum bubbled in her mouth.

"Oh man you are one sick bitch." Kenshin says. "Now swallow it."

Akira closes her eyes and swallowed the load then looked up smiling at him. "All done."

"Is that good enough?" Kenshin asks.

"Hai." "The itch...is gone." Akira laid back contentedly. "Fuck." "My pussy and ass are so sore."

"Good...because those three clones orgasms went right to me." Kenshin says.

"Ha ha ha." Akira laughs. "So I suppose you'll be leaving?"

"Yep." Kenshin says.

"Can you walk me back to my room." Akira asks smiling.

"Fine." Kenshin says helping her up. Wrapping their towels around their bodies they leave the bathhouse.

The locker room door swings open and reveals Satomi who was looking at her cum soaked fingers. "Did it really feel that good Akira?" "That you would lower yourself to being called a whore?"

Satomi clenched her fist moaning. "Now...dammit I want it too." "I'm supposed to be a cold calculating scientist." "What's happened to me?"

She recalls something Chao told her as they were getting to know each other. _"You know Hakase." "You may try to cut off your emotions and even your interest in men or sex." "But eventually your going to want it so badly your degrade yourself." _

Satomi sighed. "I guess that applies."

Suddenly the bathhouse doors swing open. Satomi looks over blushing seeing Kenshin standing in the doorway.

"U-U-Uhm...h-hi Kenshin." Satomi says.

Kenshin stares oddly at her. "Hey Satomi." "What are you doing standing her in the buff?" "I'd be getting hard right now if I wasn't so exhausted."

"O-Oh?" Satomi asks. "I-I apologize." "I'll be leaving."

"O...K." Kenshin says.

Satomi walks past Kenshin. _"Oh fuck!" "Kenshin saw me!" "How do I explain that I was watching him go to town on Akira? !"_

Kenshin watched her walk away his eyes landing on her derriere. _"Man." "Satomi's got a nice ass of her own!" "Man if I hadn't just fucked Akira I'd be getting all up in dat ass." _

Kenshin left after Satomi had gone out of sight and made it to his room where Mana and Setsuna were waiting. "Ready to go?" Mana asked.

"No." Kenshin says. "Tell Negi I ain't feelin' well and I'm skipping out today."

"OK." Mana says shrugging her shoulders.

Kenshin hopped into his futon and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

An hour later in Negi's room Chamo scurried around the room looking for something.

Negi walked up to him. "What are looking for Chamo-kun?"

Chamo turned to him. "I'm looking for a box that says 'Cho Biyaku Kashi' on it."

Negi pulls out a box with decorative lettering and anime girls in lingerie on it. "Is this it?"

"Yes!" Chamo says. He opens it and one piece of candy inside. "AHHHH!" "WHAT HAPPENED? !" He shouts.

"Akira-San said she ate most of them." "She saved one for me in case I wanted one." Negi says.

"Do you know what these are? !" Chamo shouts.

"No." "What?" Negi asks.

"They're Super Aphrodisiac Candies!" Chamo shouts. "Just eating one turns a girl into a stark fucking mad cumslut who will do anything to get her fix!"

"N-Neeeehhh? !" Negi shouts.

"When did she eat them? !" Chamo asked.

"S-She said yesterday after class." Negi said.

"Well great." Chamo says. "Let's just go." "Maybe we can run into her and knock this out."

The two exit the room and immediately run into Akira who smiled dressed in her uniform. "Ohayo Sensei." "How are you?"

"J-Just fine Akira-San." "A-Are you feeling well?" Negi asked.

"Never better!" Akira says. "However your brother seems to be under the weather." "He won't be in class today."

"Oh." "OK then." Negi says. Akira pets him on the head and walks away.

Negi and Chamo noticed a limp in her step and that she stopped to rub her ass a couple of times. "Chamo-kun you don't think...?"

"Yeah." "Kenshin fucked her senseless." Chamo says.

Negi sighs. "Well at least it's taken care of." He makes his way to class to start the day.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Well I hope this is up to snuff to what Leo wanted.

Kenshin: I kinda feel out of character.

Yukari: (rolls eyes) That's because the requester wanted you and Akira to go wild.

Draconis: Oh by the way AFF this is Yukari. To get a feel for what she looks like please go read my story on FF dot net. She will be appearing in two lemons in the future.

Yukari: (twirls finger sarcastically.) Joy.

Anyway. That's all folks.

Draconis678 out.


	10. Artificial Love

Draconis: Alright we're into the double digits and I've gotten my feet wet let's make these good.

Evangeline: What you don't think any of them were good?

Draconis: Well there are a few that I think I did pretty good on while others I kinda struggled for ideas with.

Evangeline: Ah writer's block.

Draconis: She be a cruel mistress! Anyway this lemon has Negi involved with Chachamaru which should be good because I haven't gotten Negi laid since Chapter 4!

Negi: E-Eh?

Chachamaru: I will do my best to please you Sensei.

Negi: (blushes) H-H-Heh? !

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons.

Chapter 10

Artificial Love?

Draconis: Let's get started!

(Beginning)

Mahora

Negi was laying in his bed at the dorms when he was jostled awake by someone.

"Negi-kun!" "Time to wake up it's almost time to head out!"

Negi opened his eyes to see Konoka smiling at him. "Oh...hello Konoka-San." "Wait a minute it's still like 5 A.M isn't it a little early?"

"Well it would be, but Nagi-San Arika-San and Ken-kun's parents are here to see you."

Negi turned and saw the four aforementioned people at the table sipping tea. "Oh Mom Dad Ryuushin-San Hikari-San good morning."

Ryuushin shot the boy a annoyed glance. "Seriously kid you don't have to be so formal with us we've known since you were four."

"But you two are my elders and Father's friends I have to be respectful."

Hikari giggled. "So is Takamichi, but you refer to him in an informal tone."

Nagi laughed. "Yeah Negi just think of them like you do Takamichi...unless you...oh no Arika I think our boy plays for the other team!"

Arika shot him an annoyed glare and uppercutted him. "Shut up." "I highly doubt that anyway as he spends entirely too much time around Kenshin if he's like _**that **_for anyone it's him."

Negi shook his head profusely as Ryuushin and Hikari broke out in laughter. "Good...cause you two maybe close, but Ken-Chan isn't into other men."

Nagi chuckled. "Yeah Hikari you'd know aaaalllll about that"

Hikari glared at him and kicked him in between the legs under the table. "I do know one thing Nagi you better not have been getting off in there while it was going on."

Arika giggled. "Don't worry Hikari he wasn't...I made sure of it."

Negi blushed at the potential implication and walked into the bathroom to change._ "Things...have been so peaceful ever since that day..." "I hope that things remain this way...we've both been through enough."_

Negi walked out in his trademark suit and Hikari turned to him. "Ah Negi-kun I almost forgot Ken-Chan left a note on your study desk." "He thought he would be here when you woke up, but had to leave suddenly."

Negi nodded and went up to his desk. "By the way Hikari, Ryuu are you two seriously signing up to be teachers here?"

Ryuushin nodded. "Yeah." "I'll be the Physical Education teacher and Hikari here is actually gonna be Negi's assistant." "Starting today I believe."

"He he...how did Kenshin react when he found out?"

Ryuushin laughed. "It pretty much went like this." Ryuushin bashed his head on the table. "Aw man now I can't sleep in class anymore!"

Arika laughed. "Well in actually Ryuushin he wasn't really sleeping." "He was talking with Tatsu Sheena or us."

"Well that won't be happening anymore." "Hey Nagi why don't you sign up as Ryuu-kun's assistant and Arika you could be a guidance counselor."

Nagi thought about it for a second. "Hmmm well we would have something to do while we're here." "That and I could take Arika out somewhere around here."

Arika nodded. "Besides it's not like we can go practically anywhere in Mundus Magicus...hmmm why not."

Nagi nodded. "Besides hanging with just Al can get boring after awhile besides I could tease Evangeline seeing as she decided to graduate with this class...with much nagging from Kenshin and Negi."

Negi shook his head as he looked for the note. _"I really wish Aniki wouldn't find it funny to hide things from me like this." _Negi then noticed a piece of paper sticking out of a book and grabbed it. _"This is it now then what does it say."_

It read

_Otouto,_

_I had to leave for Hellas to take a job for Daiken._

_Tell your newest student I said hi and love ya for me._

_Your Aniki_

_Kenshin._

"_I see Aniki had to leave suddenly to take work from Theo-Sama's father the Emperor Daiken-Sama." "What does he means by newest student though?" "Is it one of Aniki's girlfriends from Mundus Magicus?" _

"Hey Negi" "Your mother and I are going to go talk to Konoemon about something so we'll see you later."

"Huh?" "Oh alright Dad see you later."

Nagi and Arika left the room leaving Negi Ryuushin and Hikari as Konoka stepped out to change.

"So Negi...how does it feel?"

"What do you mean Ryuu-San?"

Ryuushin sighed. "Well it's a start...anyway what I meant was how does it feel to have finally gotten them back?" "After all these years."

Negi nodded. "It...feels great." "I just wish it didn't have to happen the way it did."

Hikari nodded. "Yeah...We wish that as well." "Ken-Chan tried everything he could to make sure it wouldn't come to that, but in the end it was the only way."

"But on the bright side everyone was able to convince Aniki to stay...and now there are no secrets between us." "That much I'm happy for."

Ryuushin smiled. "I have to say...I haven't seen Kenshin truly...happy like he was then in awhile." "We still haven't thanked you all for that." "You all showed him he isn't as terrible a person as he thought he was."

Negi shook his head. "It was nothing..." "Kenshin-kun is my older brother and always will be." "Besides Ryuu-San you act as if you and Hikari-San played no part in it."

"Hm..."

Ryuushin turned to Hikari. "What is it dear?"

"Oh I'm just thinking of ways we could repay Negi-kun's kindness." "Hmm...I got it!"

Ryuushin stared at her. "What would that be?"

Hikari leaned over and whispered something in his ear. "Hm...Invite Nagi Arika Negi and Kenshin for _**that**_?" "Hm Hm...sounds fun."

"Hm hm." "Eva-Chan said she'd given Negi-kun lessons on that so why not?"

Negi shook his head as he realized what they were talking about. "Is it just me or is everyone around me a pervert?"

Ryuushin chuckled. "Everyone's a pervert kid...it's just to what extent are you one." "Are you in the closet so to speak like oh lets say Master Zect or open like Jack?"

Hikari giggled. "He's definitely a closet pervert."

Negi sighed. "Can we get going?" "It's about time for the teachers to be getting in." "That means you two as well."

"Yeah Yeah." "Alright Negi-kun."

(break)

Classroom.

Negi turned to the class who had all been seated. "Alright everyone I'd like you to meet my new assistant"

Hikari stepped forward and laughed lightly. "Do I really need to introduce myself?"

The class shared a light laugh before Ayaka stood up. "No I suppose not...Hikari-Sensei?"

"Ah don't bother with the title just call me by my name."

Ayaka nodded then looked back at Kenshin's desk. "Where is Kenshin-San though?" "Shouldn't be here for your first day?"

"Well Ken-Chan has a job too." "His boss needed him for something so he had to leave this morning." "He left a note telling Negi-kun that he wasn't going to be here." "Also you all have a new student."

The class was confused. "Huh?" "Who?"

Negi turned as the door opened and his eyes bugged out when he saw who it was. "T-Theo-San? !" "What are you doing here? !"

True to his flabbergasted declaration Theodora was standing in the doorway wearing a Mahora uniform. "What kid Kenshin not tell you I was coming with him?"

"W-Well yes, but I didn't think that you would enroll in my class."

"Oh by the way Tertium and his siblings as well as his ministra enrolled so don't be surprised when you see them."

"I-I see." "Thank you." "Now we don't have a desk for you yet so take Aniki's desk for today he's absent."

"Yeah I know Dad already told me he needed him."

(break)

After class.

Negi was stacking and grading papers with Hikari when Chachamaru walked up to them. "Negi-Sensei?"

"Hm?" "What is it Chachamaru-San?"

The gynoid averted her eyes from him. "U-Um...w-would you want to g-go on a date sometime?"

Negi blushed. "B-But we're t-teacher and s-student Chachamaru-San"

Hikari looked on in disinterest. "Negi-kun you are also 10 or 11 years old...I don't think that rule applies to you." "Besides I'm sure Konoemon would cover for you if it did."

"U-Um OK Hikari-San." "Well Chachamaru-San would you like to go now?"

Chachamaru shook her head. "N-No...I need to go see Hakase for some modifications."

Negi nodded. "Tomorrow then?"

"Yes...I'd like that." "Until then."

"Hey Chachamaru-Chan tell Eva-Chan I want my payment soon could you?"

"OK Hikari-San."

Negi turned to her. "Payment?" "For what...dare I ask?"

"Hm hm." "Eva-Chan and I had a bet on whether or not Ken-Chan would transform and go a 'round' with us." "I bet that he would and won."

Negi couldn't help blushing as he realized what she meant. "Do I have any innocence left?"

"Ha ha!" "Well you did train under a vampire fucked said vampire and well you teach a class of 31 girls and 1 boy almost all of which are perverts in their own right."

Negi glared half-heartedly at her. "And it doesn't help that my assistant and the gym teacher are both perverts in their own right as well."

"Hey at least we're honest about it."

"I guess so."

(break)

With Chachamaru.

Chachamaru arrived at Satomi's lab and knocked on the door. "I'm coming in." Chachamaru entered to see Satomi typing at a computer with a deranged look in her eyes. "Come on!" "Almost there...Yes! !" "It's finally finished!"

Chachamaru was confused. "What exactly is finished?"

Satomi turned to Chachamaru. "The project Chao left me with." "This computer's shut down on me while I was working on it...a lot might I add."

"Hmmm why don't you just get a new one?"

"Working on it." "Anyway what is it you needed."

"Um...could I have a few modifications done to my current body?"

Satomi blinked. "Um OK what is it you were looking for?"

"D-Do you know anything about giving a male pleasure?"

Satomi stared then started laughing. "Oh ho ho I see." "You're finally gonna do it with Negi-Sensei?"

"Y-Yes."

Satomi smirked. "Alright then on the table."

(break)

Next Day.

After School.

Negi was walking through the halls of the school. _"I wonder why Chachamaru-San wants to go out all of the sudden." "Also why did she wait till now to ask?"_

Negi then bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I was absorbed in my thoughts."

"Ah ha ha!" "Don't be Negi I was looking for you."

Negi looked up and saw Nagi. "Oh Dad...what is it?"

"I hear you have a date." "With one of your students no less."

Negi sighed. "Yes Dad I do." "Are you gonna pick on me about it?"

"Nah." "I just wanted to tell you that the green haired robo girl is waiting for you."

"Thank you...and her name is Chachamaru." "If you're going to be Ryuu-San's assistant you need to learn their names."

"Yeah Yeah." "Anyway you get outta here and go have fun." Nagi then shot his son a perverted grin. "And don't do anything your brother and I wouldn't do...or do them whatever makes you feel good."

Negi shook his head at his father's attempt to be funny. "Alright oh by the way Mom is looking for you...she looked mad."

Nagi paled. "Oh dammit." "What did I do this time?"

Negi shrugged. "Go to her and find out." "She didn't tell me."

Nagi began fake sobbing and walked away.

"Pfft..." "Jeez Otouto you know Arika-Chan wasn't angry at all right?"

Negi turned and saw Kenshin who was laughing lightly at his father. "Yes Aniki...I can joke around a little can't I?"

"Yeah I suppose so." "So Chachamaru-Chan sucked it up and asked you out huh?"

"Yes..." "What did Daiken-Sama want you to do anyway?"

"Eh rouge agents border skirmishes y'know the usual shit." "Gotta make my job quota."

"I see." "How are you feeling." "I-I mean it has been a week and a half sinc-" Kenshin patted Negi's head and smiled stopping him.

"Relax Otouto I'm fine." "After all that's happened before we came back here...I feel somewhat at peace...like I don't have to worry about anything anymore."

"Well Aniki not to spoil your mood, but there is still that Hebishin person."

"Yeah Yeah, but we're not about to release him are we?" "I'm enjoying what peace we got now." "Now then get out there before Eva-Chan or Satomi-Chan need Chachamaru-Chan for something."

"Ah yes!" Negi went to take off, but Kenshin grabbed his shoulder. "What is it?"

"You want some tips for wooing Chachamaru-Chan?"

"How would you know that?"

"Well really I only have one tip." Kenshin gestured toward his ears. "She likes cats."

"OK how's that supposed to help?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." "Anyway Otouto go have fun."

Negi nodded and left. Kenshin shrugged and walked into the classroom having forgotten something. When he entered he immediately exited and put his ear next to the door hearing moaning. _"Wh-What the hell is Akira-Chan doing?" _Kenshin shook his head. _"She always seems so controlled." "I better get outta here I can pick up that book later."_

(break)

With Negi.

Negi walked outside and saw Chachamaru wearing her school uniform. "Didn't feel like getting ready?" "Chachamaru-San?"

"Well...this is really the only set of clothes I have that looks normal." "Besides Negi-Sensei I could say the same for you and your suit."

"He he." "Alright Chachamaru-San I see your point." "Would you like to go to a cafe first?"

Chachamaru nodded. "I'd like that."

The two began walking. "So Chachamaru-San how have you been feeling today?"

"Just fine Sensei yourself?"

"I'm alright." "What modifications did you need to get yesterday?"

Chachamaru looked away with a light blush. "You'll find out later."

"Um OK."

"How has training been Sensei?" "I mean we are at peace right now, but it's no reason to falter in training."

"It's been going fine." "Can't let Kotarou-kun or Aniki get ahead of me after all."

"That's good." "Ah here we are."

The two sat down and ordered some tea. "So Chachamaru-San had we not convinced Master to stay what would you have done?"

"I'm...not sure." "Odds are I'd end up following her."

"Maybe Master would have let you stay with us."

"Perhaps, but it's best not to worry about it." "It's in the past."

"Yes." "I have to say though Chachamaru-San you look nice today."

"Th-Thank you." "But I'm just wearing what I came to school in."

Negi chuckled. "What can I not just compliment you?"

"I-I see." "Anyway how has Kenshin-San been anyway." "Other than in class Master and I hardly see him anymore."

"Aniki's fine." "He's just been busy is all."

"I see...next time you see him could you tell him Master needs him for something?"

"Sure thing."

Negi then thought of something. "Chachamaru-San if your close to Master and She knew about Aniki's plan...wouldn't you have known as well?"

"No I had no knowledge of it."

"I see...now that it's all said and done I would understand if you kept it from me at that time."

"Yes."

"So...where else do you wanna go?"

"Let's just walk around town for awhile."

"You want to see if anyone needs help?"

Chachamaru nodded. "Yes."

"Alright." "Let's go then."

Negi and Chachamaru walked around the campus and ran into a little girl. "Ne Chachamaru-Neesan could you give us a hand with something?"

"What is it?"

"Well my little brother got caught in a tree." "Could you help him out?"

Chachamaru nodded and she and Negi were brought to a tree with a boy whining from the branches. "Someone help meeee!"

Chachamaru activated her jets and went up and grabbed the boy and set him on the ground. "Thanks Neesan!"

"It was nothing be careful next time."

"Can do...lets go Nee-Chan!"

"Bye Chachamaru-Neesan and her little brother!"

Negi blinked. "Did she just call me your little brother?"

"It's because of your height." "Nothing to get annoyed about."

"I wasn't."

"OK then let's continue."

The two walked over to the storm drain and noticed a bunch of kids looking at a box of cats floating in the middle of the water. "Chachamaru-San let me handle this."

Before Chachamaru could say anything to object Negi jumped in and grabbed the box and swam toward the kids.

"Thanks Nii-Chan!"

Negi smiled. "No problem helping people is what I do."

Chachamaru walked up to him and smiled. "That was nice of you, but I could have handled it."

"Yes you could have, but it was no trouble at all."

"What about your suit though Negi-Sensei."

"It'll be fine." "Watch." Negi charged a minute amount of fire magic as his suit dried instantly.

"That's a new use for fire magic."

"Aniki taught it to me out of boredom." "He said his occupations sometimes forced him to get soaked."

"I see." "Could we make one last stop?"

"Sure."

Negi and Chachamaru walked toward the church and she pulled out a few cans of tuna as some kittens walked up to them.

"Chachamaru-San not that it bothers me, but what brought on caring for these strays?"

"Well they have no one to care for them." "I guess I felt sorry for them."

"I see." "Even before I got here you were showing signs of humanity."

Chachamaru nodded. "Yes I suppose so." "You know Sensei when we first made the pactio I was for the first time genuinely happy." "Because it had succeeded it meant that even I had a soul."

Negi who was petting some of the kittens smiled. "Glad to help Chachamaru-San."

"Yes...um Negi-Sensei?"

"What is it?"

"Could we go to the cottage." "Master said she's going to be out for awhile."

"OK." Negi and Chachamaru cleaned up and headed toward the cottage.

When they got there Chachamaru shut the door and locked it. _"Sorry Master I don't want you to interrupt."_

Negi turned as Chachamaru walked up to him removing her blazer. "Ch-Chachamaru-San?"

"Yes...Negi-Sensei?"

"Wh-Why are you stripping?"

"Because Sensei...the modifications I had on my body were so I could experience sexual intercourse." "I want you to be the one to test them."

"He-Heh? !"

"Please Sensei could you help me out with this?"

Negi blushed at the thought of having sex with his student. Yet the thought of it aroused him. _"Wh-What's going on here?" "Why am I entertaining the idea of this happening?" "I-I mean I have done this twice, but still!"_

While he was thinking about this Chachamaru shrugged off his suit jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Ch-Chachamaru-San wh-what are you doing?"

"Well seeing your bodily reaction to my asking this of you I assumed you wanted to."

Negi sighed. "Alright Chachamaru-San let me take an age pill really quick."

Chachamaru shook her head. "Sensei if it's all the same to you I want you to do this as you are now."

Negi stared at her for a second. "Alright...if that's what you want Chachamaru-San."

Chachamaru smiled and pressed her lips to his as she undid his shirt and shrugged it off. "Thank you Sensei."

Negi nodded as he began fumbling around with the buttons on her shirt. "Hm Hm." "Here Sensei let me get that."

Chachamaru shrugged off her shirt and Negi immediately began kneading around her left breast in his hand. "O-Oh my i-it feels so good."

"Well Chachamaru-San if you like this it makes me think how much your going to love it when we get to the good part."

Chachamaru blushed at his unusually lewd tone. "Please Sensei touch me more."

Negi nodded and latched his lips onto her right areola flicking his tongue on the nipple. "Ah!" "Sensei..."

Negi began nibbling on it to her pleasure. "Oh!" "Sensei more!"

Negi inwardly chuckled. _"He was right hearing them ask for more is entertaining...ahhhhh you know __what I think I might have to something like this more often."_

"S-Sensei m-move to the other one...please."

Negi nodded and switched his attention to the left areola giving it the same treatment. "Chachamaru-San?"

"Y-Yes Sensei?"

"When you were getting these modifications...did you have Hakase-San put in a hymen?"

"No...it didn't cross my mind actually."

"Alright...I just wanted to make sure."

"OK Sensei...Mmm...you're going down there with your hands already?"

"Yes...is that a problem?"

"N-No!" "Oh Sensei your fingers feel so good rubbing there!"

Negi chuckled and lowered his head to her nether region. "Alright...enough teasing." "Lets hurry up and get going." "Who knows when Master will be back."

Chachamaru looked down as Negi slid her panties down her legs and tossed them with the rest of her clothes. "S-Sensei I locked the door." "We can keep going for awhile longer."

"Well OK then." Negi then flicked his tongue against her clit. "Wow it even tastes like an actual labia and clit."

"Ahh!" "Y-Yes I asked Hakase to go all out for this."

"He he." "Good thing then huh?"

"Y-Yes!" "Oh Sensei deeper!"

"Yes Chachamaru-San."

Chachamaru started panting and moaning as Negi's tongue worked it's way into her snatch. _"O-Oh my...j-just how did he get good at this?"_

Negi's thoughts were a little different as he heard her moaning out his name. _"Just what did Satomi-San do?" "Give her a nervous system of her own?"_

"Mmmnnn!" "Oh Sensei please lick me more!"

Negi complied and Chachamaru set her hands on his head pushing him in deeper. "Yes Sensei right there!"

Negi pushed her hands away and pulled back. "Chachamaru-San are you about to cum?"

"Yes!" "Please Sensei make me cum!"

Negi nodded and began nibbling on her clit and thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"Ohhhh!" "Sensei! !"

Chachamaru suddenly twisted her legs around Negi's head as she sprayed her 'love juices' on Negi's face.

Negi kept licking her until she let his head go. "He he Chachamaru-San loved that didn't she?"

"Yeeessss...now sit down...I want to make repay Sensei for what he did just now."

Negi nodded and Chachamaru took down his pants exposing his erection to her. "My my you have to be at least 6 or 7 inches right now...you could equal your brother's length in a few years."

"You've...seen Aniki's penis?"

"Master tried to get him to wear a male gothic outfit and had me measure him." "Now enough about that." Chachamaru opened her mouth and began circling the tip of her tongue around the tip of his cock while her hands stroked the shaft and massaged his balls.

"Ahhh...Chachamaru-San."

"Hmmm you like that Negi-Sensei?"

"Yes...Chachamaru-San it feels so good.

Chachamaru smiled and leaned up and pecked Negi on the lips. "Then how do you like this?"

Negi suddenly gasped as Chachamaru's hands began emitting a light vibration. "Wh-What the? !" "Wh-Where did this come from? !"

"Hm hm." "Something I had Hakase put into the palms of my hands" "It emits a vibration at a mere thought from me." "I figured you'd like it."

"Nnn..." "Chachamaru-San keep it up..."

Chachamaru nodded and began to suck on the head while increasing the pace of her strokes.

"Ahh!" "It's great Chachamaru-San!"

"_Hm hm." "This is fun...I want to do this more often."_

Chachamaru stopped sucking for a few moments and stroked Negi's cock slowly watching him shiver in pleasure. "Sensei there is no need to be polite right now." "Go ahead and get into it."

"Mmmmahhh..." "A-Alright Chachamaru-San..."

Chachamaru took half of Negi's length into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. "Chachamaru-San!" "Th-This is your first time how did you learn to do this?"

With Negi's cock still in her mouth she replied. "Sensei my mind is essentially a downloadable memory bank I can learn how easily by seeing it and replaying in my head over and over again."

Negi blushed at implication of Chachamaru watching someone give a blowjob. "O-OK then." "I-I gotta say though you're pretty good."

Chachamaru nodded and lowered her head further to take in the rest of Negi's length.

Negi groaned as he felt it hit the back of her mouth and slip into her throat. "Nnngh." "Chachamaru-San..."

Negi looked down and saw her eyes opened in a half lidded gaze. "That's a nice look for you Chachamaru-San."

"Hm Hm." "I could do this as many times as you want." "All you need do is say the word."

Negi chuckled. "That's nice...I may take you up on that offer." "But for now Chachamaru-San I'm about to blow."

Chachamaru nodded and removed his length from her throat and mouth. "I don't have a stomach so I can's swallow you're generous load Sensei." "Please just shoot it on my face."

Negi nodded as Chachamaru stroked his length roughly. "A-Almost there."

"Please Sensei cover me with it!"

"Chachamaru-San!"

Negi shot his load in spurts all over Chachamaru's body. "Such warmth from Negi-Sensei's cock."

Negi whom was still rock hard put the gynoid on her back and lined himself up. "Getting right to it Sensei?"

"Yessss..." "I want you to cry out to me as I fuck you."

Chachamaru smiled and forced him to enter. "We'll just have to see won't we?"

Negi groaned at the tightness clamping down on his manhood. "Maybe I should pay Satomi-San a visit and find out where she learns this from."

Chachamaru laughed lightly. "Hm hm." "You're not the only one trying to find out." "But focus on the here and now hm?"

"Yes." Negi began thrusting into Chachamaru who held onto him. "He he." "Chachamaru-San is surprisingly light for a gynoid I thought all the metal would weigh you down."

"I'm built from lightweight materials so it's to be expected."

"I see." "You're not giving me much of a reaction."

"Mmm!" "D-Don't w-worry Sensei your cock feels great thrusting in and out of me."

"OK then!" Negi picked up the paces of his thrusts. "You like being fucked like this don't you Chachamaru-San?"

"Ah!" "Yes!" "I love it!"

Chachamaru started bucking her hips to meet his thrusts. "Please Sensei fuck me harder!" "Your cock feels so hot in there!"

Negi nodded and began thrusting harder into Chachamaru's waiting snatch.

"Ahhh!" "Chachamaru-San's insides are clamping down on me."

"Mmmm!" "Yeeeessss!" "I-It feels soooo good!"

"Tell me Chachamaru-San...are you so aroused by this because you like...no love me?"

"Mmmmaaaaahhh!" "Yes Sensei!"

"I see." "Well let's finish up shall we?" "I don't think a mere lock is going to keep Master from coming in."

"Yes Sensei!" "I'm about to cum soon...!"

"I see." "Would it really make a difference if I came inside?"

"No!" "Go ahead and cum inside me if you want!"

Negi nodded and began to relentlessly pound into Chachamaru.

"Sensei!" "Yeeeesss!"

"Chachamaru-San!" "Here it comes!"

"Negi-Sensei!" "Chachamaru-San!"

Negi fell on top of Chachamaru panting. "My god Chachamaru-San that was great."

"Yessss it was for me too Sensei."

The door suddenly swung open and in the doorway stood a greatly amused Evangeline a snickering Nagi and a gobsmacked Arika and Kenshin.

Kenshin shook off his shock and pumped a fist into the air. "Woo!" "Way to go Otouto!"

Arika slapped him. "Shut up!"

Nagi chuckled. "It's not me getting hit this time."

"So Chachamaru...this is what those modifications were about?" "So you could fuck Negi-boya?"

Nagi walked up to his son who was embarrassed. "So kid how was it doing it for the second time?"

Kenshin broke away from Arika and laughed. "Third time actually...Remember Evangeline showed him the ropes."

Arika turned to glare at the girl. "Say what?"

"What?" "Maybe you should make like your friend Tsuki and take your son for a ride sometime."

"Master!" "Please!"

"Alright everyone turn around so these two can get dressed."

Nagi chuckled. "If you want to look at it from an age standpoint then Negi here got laid before us and your Dad eh Kenshin."

"Hmm...You around 15 or 16 me 13 or 14 Negi 10 or 11." "Yup I'd have to say so."

Negi and Chachamaru were dressed and everyone turned back around. "Just how long were you four there anyway?"

Evangeline laughed. "We just got here boya and we heard screaming." "Imagine our surprise when I unlock the door to find you two having just finished going at it on my cottage floor."

Arika shook her head. "Honestly...I knew it was coming someday, but so early?"

Nagi and Kenshin chuckled. "Yeah...it comes when you least expect it." "Kinda like my first time with Mom."

Negi shot Kenshin in particular a dirty look. "What did I do?"

"You brought them here didn't you?"

Kenshin laughed awkwardly. "Nnnnnoooo?"

Negi sighed. "Dick move Aniki...dick move."

Kenshin chuckled. "Otouto finally learned how to insult people!"

Evangeline laughed. "Yes, but anyway lets head to the resort." "We originally came here so Nagi and I could have a duel."

Negi nodded and the six of them entered the resort.

(chapter end.)

Draconis: Holy fuck this took too long to write.

Kenshin: Something wrong? Hindering your writing ability?

Draconis: Other than a storm that had a tornado risk then no. I hates tornados.

Hikari: Really I think their fun to chase.

Draconis: (deadpan stare) I will never understand those people. But they are essential I suppose.

Nagi: The lemon was short.

Draconis: I know...I just wanted to get this done and posted. Anyway seeya readers!

Reviews please?

Draconis678 out.


	11. Hot for the Sisters

Draconis: Well then changing gears lets have a fourway!

Kenshin: Dude are you OK?

Draconis: Yeah why?"

Kenshin: Oook just checking...so uh anyway how are you gonna write this.

Draconis: You'll see.

Kenshin: Ugh fine. Whatever.

Draconis: He he anyway lets get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons!

Chapter 11

Hot for the Sisters

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

Morning in Mahora.

Kenshin was sleeping on the couch having a dream. Lets see what he's dreaming about.

(dream sequence)

Kenshin had his eyes closed as someone was in front of him. "Why are you doing this?" "We only started dating last week."

He heard a giggling from the person in front of him. "Because Kenshin...I want to find out what it feels like."

Kenshin opened his eyes. "That's all well and good Asuna-Chan, but weren't you the one that said we should wait!" Kenshin groaned as his cock was grabbed through the fabric of his jeans.

"Hm hm...yes I did, but now I've changed my mind." "Come on Kenshin help me fulfill these desires I've been having lately."

Before the dream could go any further it was interrupted.

(dream sequence end.)

Kenshin groggily woke up. "Hm huh wha?"

"Having a little trouble there Kenshin-kun?"

Kenshin woke up and saw Mana staring amused at him. "What are you talking about?"

Mana giggled and pointed down. "You're having a control problem."

Kenshin looked down and saw he had pitched a tent so to speak. He cranked his neck toward Mana and could have sworn he felt himself get even harder. He got up and walked to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Kenshin almost tripped when Mana spoke up. "You want me to come in there and help you with that?"

"N-No thanks not in the mood for a quickie." "Besides we gotta be in class soon."

"I suppose your right."

Kenshin turned on the hot water and leaned against the wall. _"What the hell is wrong with me?" "Why did I have a dream about Asuna-Chan like that?" "We just started dating and she said we should wait." "I can respect that as frankly it's not hard to relieve myself and there has always been someone who wanted to anyway."_

Kenshin looked down and saw he had not softened and pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Sheena-Chan do you mind?"_

"_Not at all." "Let me out."_

Kenshin let a few minutes worth of youki work it's way out of his system and Sheena appeared. "Oh you poor thing...let me help you."

Sheena kneeled down and grabbed hold of his erection stroking it. "Ahhh..." "Sheena-Chan..."

"Hm hm." "You look so cute when you're needing."

"Nnngh..." Come on Sheena-Chan I need to be going soon." "Mom said she'd have my ass if I was late again."

"Oh alright." "Can't let me have any fun can you?"

Sheena took his cock into her mouth and began sucking. Kenshin moaned out her name. "F-Funny how you're my inner reasoning so to speak, but whenever I need sexual relief on a mission you're always so enthusiastic."

Kenshin heard her giggle and a wet pop. "Well Kenshin-kun it's not like I have much to do in your head." "Besides I have no problems being your personal fuck toy." "I find it to be quite fun." "And you don't act like most other male master types." "Most others would be clingy to their position as such."

Kenshin moaned out again and smiled. "Well I believe both parties should have the fun." "Now please back to work."

"Hm hm." "Right away." Sheena then went back to her task and in a few minutes Kenshin tapped on the top of her head. She looked up at him. "I'm about to cum...you decide what you want to do."

Sheena giggled and increased the pace of her sucking and Kenshin shot his load into her mouth. Kenshin looked down as she let the cock slip out of her mouth with a wet pop swallowing the load. "Hm hm you always did shoot a big load when you cum." "Makes me wonder how you haven't gotten anyone pregnant yet."

Kenshin said nothing and picked her up setting her against the wall. "K-Kenshin-kun what are you doing?" Kenshin rammed his lips against Sheena's in a fierce kiss. Before he could go any further however both of them heard a thud and turned to see a blushing Setsuna with a surprised Mana. "E-Excuse us!"

Kenshin sighed and set Sheena down as he felt himself soften. "Sorry about that Sheena-Chan I'm not sure what came over me."

"It's alright Kenshin-kun it just took me by surprise is all." "Like I said I have no problems with...that."

"Well OK then, but if you ever get bored kick Tatsu awake."

"Hm hm." "Good idea."

Sheena vanished and Kenshin got dressed for school. He walked out and saw Setsuna and Mana staring at him. "What?" "I thought taking a shower would help me soften up."

"Uh yeah when you use _**cold **_water...that's why they call it a _**cold**_ shower."

"Well whatever..." Kenshin went into a daze staring at the two half demon beauties. Mana waved a hand in front of his face and snapped her fingers. "Kenshin we need to be going." "Hello?"

Kenshin shook his head quickly. "Ah y-yeah that's right let's go."

The three walked to the train and took it into the academy plaza. The three then took off for the academy building when suddenly Kenshin flashed away. Mana turned to Setsuna. "Does Kenshin-kun seem a little off today?"

"I think so." "I wonder what's wrong with him." "He and that woman there were about to have sex when we walked in."

Mana face palmed as it hit her. "Oh I hope I'm wrong about this."

Setsuna turned to her as the two arrived at school to see Kenshin looking around. "What took ya?" "I remembered Mom wanted to talk to me about something so I hurried up here."

"I see." "Well whatever let's head in."

Kenshin walked into the classroom and immediately rushed over to his desk blushing. _"Wh-What is going on?" "I walk in here and all the sudden my self control goes haywire!"_

Asuna walked up to him. "Kenshin are you OK?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm perfectly fine." "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit under the weather."

"I-I'm fine really." "Don't worry."

"Alright." Asuna bent down and pecked him on the cheek. "You still want to go out tomorrow?"

"Yeah." "Uh don't be surprised if it looks like I've already been on a date I promised to take Theo-Chan out tomorrow afternoon before our date."

"That's fine." "I'll see ya there Kenshin."

Hikari walked up to Kenshin and patted him on the shoulder. "Ken-Chan you feeling alright?"

Kenshin looked around to see everyone minding their own business. "Not really."

"What's up?"

"Could I please be excused from class?"

"Why?"

Kenshin beckoned her over and whispered into her ear. _"Mom I haven't the faintest clue what's going on, but all I can think about is getting laid."_

Hikari pulled away and began giggling. "Wh-What?"

"Just try to relax for now Ken-Chan." "I'm sure it's nothing."

"A-Alright I'll try."

"Oh also that nun lady...Shakti said she needed you for something you free today?"

"Y-Yeah I'll swing by." _"I suppose I could keep myself under control for a nun."_

"Alright." "Seeing as your having problems today I'll let you sleep today I'll tell Negi-kun what's going on."

Not needing to be told twice Kenshin nodded off.

Hikari inwardly giggled. _"Poor Ken-Chan has no idea he's hit a lust cycle." "Oh well part of Shakti's job she said was to help with that so I'll let her handle it...I wonder how she does it though."_

(break)

Later that day

Kenshin was walking around the campus trying to keep his eyes off the various schoolgirls walking around him. _"Dammit how far am I away from the church?" "What the hell does Shakti-Chan want anyway?"_

"Kenshin-kun?"

Kenshin turned and saw Misora and Cocone land next to him and inwardly cursed. _"Fuuuuck!" "Dammit now all I can think about is...no not going there!" _Kenshin proceeded to beat away a mental image of screwing the older of the two while eating out the younger.

"Uh Kenshin-kun hello you there?"

Kenshin looked away. "Y-Yeah Misora-Chan what is it?"

"What's up?" "You're heading to the church?"

"Yeah Shakti-Chan said she needed me for something."

Cocone stared up at him. "How...odd Sister Shakti also called us saying she needed something."

"Yeah strange...Kenshin-kun why are you looking away from us."

"Oh no reason I like the view over here."

Misora began to laugh. "You know you're staring at a wall right?"

Kenshin laughed and said in a teasing voice. "I have x-ray vision and I'm watching a total babe change." "For some reason it won't shut off."

Misora slapped him over the head. "Don't joke like that Kenshin-kun." "Although it was kinda funny."

"I try...oh hey look we're here."

"Huh?" "Oh well what do you know that was quick."

Kenshin chuckled, but inwardly shot the girl an annoyed glare _"Says you."_

The three walked into the church and Misora led Kenshin church's main chapel. "Sister Shakti!" "We came as you requested!"

A tan woman holding a miniature cross wearing a nun's outfit appeared before the three. "Ah Misora Cocone I see you brought Kenshin-kun." "Kenshin-kun are you wondering why I asked you to come here?"

"Uh...yeah?" Kenshin tried not to look at her.

"Don't worry Kenshin-kun look upon me I don't mind."

Kenshin turned his head to her just in time to receive a kiss from the woman. Kenshin's eyes bugged out and he yanked back immediately. "Whoa whoa!" "Wh-What are you doing? !"

Misora turned to the woman surprised. "Si-Sister Shakti wh-what are you doing?"

"Helping Kenshin-kun with his problem." "I asked you two here for that reason as well." Shakti removed her headdress followed by her nun's dress before pulling Kenshin into a private room. Misora and Cocone both followed the two. "U-Um Sister Shakti how exactly do we help?"

"Simple Kenshin-kun needs to...you know what I'll let you figure it out for yourselves."

Shakti went to pull Kenshin into another kiss, but was stopped. "Tell me what the hell's wrong with me."

Shakti yanked him down and whispered in his ear. _"You're going through a lust cycle Kenshin-kun." "The only way to relieve it at this stage is to have hours of sex...I hope you haven't got plans for tonight." "Because you're gonna be here all night long fucking all three of us."_

"S-Say what? !" Kenshin pointed at her then Misora. "You and her I could understand, but why Cocone?" "She's just a child isn't she?"

"Actually General I'm half as old as your fiancee and have already lost my virginity if that's what you're referring to." "I just prefer to have a child-like form."

"E-Er OK." _"Whew!" "That makes me feel better at least."_

"W-Wait Sister Shakti you mean you called us here to have sex with Kenshin-kun?"

"Yes." "Problem?"

Misora blushed deeply. "N-No...it's just...why me?"

"Because I thought it would be prudent to have someone Kenshin-kun knew involved." "Relax Misora they still retain their personality in a lust cycle they just have an unbearable urge to have sex...if he doesn't do it now he may end up losing control and raping someone."

Kenshin paled at the thought. "U-Uh I d-don't wanna fuck someone against their will Sh-Shakti-Chan." "If Misora-Chan would rather not I understand."

Misora blushed and removed her headdress. "I-It's not that I don't w-want to...it's just it's so sudden."

Kenshin walked over to her. "I see." "Well here." Kenshin tipped her head up and pressed his lips lightly to hers. He suddenly felt his trenchcoat being pulled on and turned to Shakti. "Shakti-Chan we were trying to have a moment here."

"Oh you want know why she's nervous to do this?"

Misora blushed and waved her arms frantically trying to tell Shakti to be quiet. "Er...why?"

"Because she has a crush on you."

"Dammit Sister Shakti if you were gonna tell him that I would have told him already!"

Kenshin turned to Misora. "That true?" "You got a crush on me?"

Misora blushed and nodded. "I heard about all your great deeds for the empire and Ariadne and whatnot and when I met you it kind of just happened."

Kenshin shrugged off his trenchcoat. "Well...do you want to do this or not?"

Misora's eyes widened and she nodded. "Y-Yes...some of the girls talk about what a great lover you are." "I want some of that for myself."

Shakti had heard enough and yanked Kenshin's shirt over his head. "Alright that is enough lets get started before Kenshin-kun loses it." "Cocone I guess since he asked her I'll ask you do you want in or not?"

Cocone nodded. "Yes if anything else it should be enjoyable."

Shakti nodded and unclasped her bra and removed her panties as Misora and Cocone got undressed. Kenshin looked around at the three before removing his pants exposing his erect dick to them. "Nnn...come on if you really want to fuck me then let's go."

Shakti smiled and pushed him to the floor.. "Alright Misora sit over his right hand Cocone do the same over his left." Shakti then hovered her own pussy over his face. "Kenshin-kun I believe you know what to do." Shakti then ground herself into his face as he began fingering both Shakti and Cocone.

Shakti bent forward and licked the tip of his cock. "Hm hm." "You have nice long thick cock here Kenshin-kun...I can't wait to have it drill inside of me."

Kenshin responded by licking around her labia before sucking on her clit. "Ah!" "There you go Kenshin-kun keep it up."

Cocone moaned loudly as Kenshin's fingers worked their way around inside her. "General Kuroishi...your fingers feel so good."

Misora unconsciously began to buck her hips into his palm as he began thrusting two of his fingers in and out of her. "Mmmm...Kenshin-kun faster."

Kenshin nodded and added another finger while increasing the pace. "Misora-Chan you're so tight."

"Ahh!" "S-Sister Shakti can I m-move over to Kenshin-kun's face?

"Hm...Sure why not I'm taking his cock for a ride now anyway." To bring home this point Kenshin felt his cock become enveloped in Shakti's pussy. "Mmm my my Kenshin-kun your cock is hitting the back...it's like it's kissing my uterus."

"It tends to do that." Kenshin grabbed Misora's hips as she moved above him and dove his face in between her legs. Cocone moaned in disappointment. Misora turned to her.

"Cocone move in front of me I'll help you."

Cocone nodded and moved in front of her ministra as Misora bent down and began to eat her out. "Ahhh!" "Misora you always did have a talented tongue."

Kenshin thought about that statement as his tongue worked it's way around his classmate's pussy. _"Have they all done this before?" "I thought nuns were supposed to be all about purity and whatnot...ah I'll ask Shakti-Chan about it later."_

Kenshin began to vibrate his lips into Misora drawing a pleased gasp from her. "Uhhnn." "Kenshin don't stop."

Shakti who was riding Kenshin's cock stared at this before saying. "Kenshin-kun you're forgetting about me." "Meet my thrusts."

Kenshin responded by bucking his hips upward piercing deep inside of the woman. "Ahhh!" "There you go Kenshin-kun!"

Cocone moaned out as Misora began rolling around her clit with her thumb. "Yeeeesss Misora." "More."

"He he." "Cocone loves it when I do this to her." "Kenshin-kun remember to play with her clit a lot when her turn comes."

Kenshin nodded and began thrusting his tongue in and out of Misora's snatch. Cocone laughed lightly. "The General is really at work...maybe he won't last all night."

Kenshin chuckled taking a break for a moment to finger Misora. "That's what you think Cocone-Chan." "Y'know the headmistress of Ariadne Seras?"

"Yes?"

"We pulled an all nighter and I ain't talking paperwork either." "And I've only gotten better since then."

Shakti laughed in between moans of pleasure. "That's nice Kenshin-kun we'll see if that's true."

Kenshin nodded and arched his fingers inside Misora trying to find her G-Spot._ "It supposedly works on older women the best, but hell last time I tried it on someone she fuckin' loved it."_ _"Oh wait found it."_

Misora's eyes widened as Kenshin began trailing circles around her G-Spot. "Oh god!" "Yes Kenshin-kun right there!"

Cocone began to moan loudly as Misora ate her out relentlessly. "Ahhh!" "M-Misora!" "I think I'm about to cum!"

"I-I am too!" "Kenshin-kun!"

Misora rolled off of Kenshin as her body shook with orgasm. Kenshin smirked up at Shakti as he sprung up wrapping his arms around the woman and standing up straight. "Let's make this nun scream."

Shakti's eyes widened as Kenshin switched his hold to her legs and splayed them out thrusting into her as he did so. _"He's starting to take control of this situation." "Doesn't he have regular sex as it is?" "This should only happen with sex starved individuals."_

Kenshin's thoughts were another story. _"Heh heh." "She probably thinks I'm losing myself to my lust." "Not at all...this is all just how I fuck on some occasions."_

"Ooooohhhh!" "Fuck me harder Kenshin-kun!"

"As you wish!" Kenshin began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Kenshin turned to Cocone. "You...help your defiled mistress here reach her orgasm."

Cocone wordlessly nodded and walked over to kneel down in front of them and lick at Shakti's pussy as Kenshin's fucked it."

"M-Mmmmaaahhh! !" "Yeeeeesssss!" "It feels so great!"

Kenshin grunted as Shakti tightened on him. "Tell me Shakti-Chan how long has it been since you were fucked like this?"

"A-A few months...!" "I-It's part of my job to take care of male demons in their lust cycles!"

"Oh ho?" "Well then let's make this a great night for you then."

Kenshin felt his cock twitch like crazy inside of her. "Hm Hm." "Hey Shakti-Chan I'm about to cum." "You want it inside you?" "Inside this tight cunt of yours?"

"Yeeeesss!" "It's a safe day for me!"

"Very well then!" Kenshin shot his load inside of her as half his cock remained inside of her. "Here Cocone-Chan have some of it for yourself."

"Yes General Kuroishi." Cocone began to lick Shakti's pussy again as some of Kenshin's seed dripped out.

Shakti however motioned for Kenshin to set her down. "Alright."

Shakti laid down and spread her legs slightly. "Cocone now come down here and get it."

Cocone nodded and laid over the woman and began to eat her out. Kenshin smirked seeing what Shakti was setting up and kneeled down behind the petite girl and lined himself up. "Hey Cocone."

"Hm?"

Kenshin buried himself up to the base in the girl's small pussy. "Surprise!" Kenshin meanwhile inwardly deadpanned as he said that. _"Why?" "That sounded so dumb!"_

"Ahhh!" "G-General Kuroishi warn me before you do something like that!"

"He he." "Not sorry for that one bit." Kenshin began to slowly thrust in and out of the girl allowing her to get used to the cock inside of her. Misora crawled over to them. "Ne, Kenshin-kun what do you want me to do?"

"Please Shakti-Chan?" "Tease Cocone-Chan a bit?" "Make out with me as I fuck Cocone-Chan?" "Whatever you want."

Misora smiled and placed her palm on Kenshin's face. "I like that third option lets go with that."

Kenshin returned her smile and slipped his tongue into her mouth as he picked up the pace on Cocone. "General!" "Ohhhh!"

"Cocone don't ignore me just because you're the one being fucked." "Keep licking."

"Y-Yes Sister!"

Kenshin reached downward and pinched Misora's ass causing her to gasp out of surprise. "K-Kenshin-kun you touching down there?"

"Yeah?" Kenshin then smacked the girl's ass causing her to moan loudly. "Someone has been a naughty little nun haven't they?"

"Y-Yeeeesss."

"Tell me Misora-Chan who is it?" "Who has been the naughty nun around here?"

"A-All of us...we've all been naughty and dirty little whorish nuns."

"Hm hm..." Kenshin smacked the girl's ass again. "Tell me Misora how should I punish you all?"

"However you see fit." "We will accept any punishment."

Kenshin inwardly chuckled. _"Oh wow she acts like she's done this before." _Kenshin reached down and smacked Cocone's ass causing her to moan out into Shakti. "Tell me Misora-Chan...have you done this before at all?"

"Yeeesss." "With Sister Shakti over there."

"Ho ho really?" "Well then I've got a little something in mind for her later after I've fucked you...you mind helping?" Misora nodded and kissed him. "Yes...Kenshin-kun I would love to."

Shakti blushed at the implication. _"Oh damn...Kenshin-kun has complete control over us now."_

"Mmmm!" "Ahhhhh!" "Kuroishi-Sama please fuck me harder!"

"If you think your tiny pussy can handle it Cocone-Chan!" Kenshin began to relentlessly pound into the small girl.

"Uuunnaahhhh!" "Kuroishi-Sama!"

"Heh." "Cocone-Chan's little cunt is tightening further on me...is she about to cum?"

"I think so...are you about to cum yourself Kenshin-kun?"

"Hm hm." "I suppose I could shoot a load for Cocone-Chan...it must be hard to try to make another woman cum while being fucked yourself."

"Mmmm!" "P-Please Kuroishi-Sama cum outside...I want to feel it on me!"

Kenshin chuckled. "Alright then." "Here it comes Cocone-Chan!"

Kenshin yanked his cock out of the petite girl's pussy flipping her around and shot his load all over the front of her body.

"Ah!" "Ah!" "Mmm...Kuroishi-Sama could we do this again sometime?"

"Heh." "Sure why not." Kenshin turned to smirk at Misora. "Alright 'Mysterious Sister' you're next."

Misora smiled nodded and grabbed hold of his cock. "Let's harden you back up first Kenshin-kun." Misora then bent down and began flicking her tongue on the tip tasting some of the cum leftover from his last load. "Mmm...Kenshin-kun it tastes so good." "I want to taste it some more."

"Heh heh." "But Misora-Chan my friend down there will get cold...you wouldn't want that would you?"

Misora inwardly grinned and played the innocent virgin. "B-But Kenshin-kun how do I warm him?"

"Oh put him completely in your mouth or he likes it best in between a lovely girl's legs or in her ass the best."

"Alright!" Misora moved in front of him spreading her legs. "Come on Kenshin-kun stick it in me." "I don't care where!"

Kenshin chuckled and lined himself up with her pussy. "Hm hm." "Misora-Chan you have such nice legs...and a nice ass to boot." "Is this because of the track club?"

Misora felt him poke into her and moaned. "Yeeeeaaahh." "Come on quit stalling and do it."

Kenshin nodded and proceeded to push himself in. "Ahhh...much better Misora-Chan it feels great for him in here."

Uuunnn...please Kenshin-kun fuck me with that hard cock of yours."

Kenshin nodded and began thrusting. "You're a naughty little girl aren't you?"

"I already told you that...do you not like it?"

"It's not that...I'm just thinking of ways to punish you for it." "I mean shouldn't you nuns be all about purity and the like?"

Shakti got up and walked toward him as he began to spank Misora at every other thrust. "Well in most cases that's true Kenshin." "However..." Shakti leaned up to whisper in his ear. _"Part of our job here is to help male hanyou and human friendly demons through lust cycles." "This is how we do it."_

Kenshin nodded and turned to the woman. "I appreciate it, but hows about you tell me next time huh?"

"We will don't worry." "However when you start to feel this way again come here...if it's not handled by an expert like me you could still lose control."

Kenshin chuckled and pecked the woman on the lips. "Sure thing Shakti-Chan...however I'm still going to use that idea I had."

"Looking forward to it." "Now then Kenshin-kun Misora could use more fucking so get to work."

"On it." Kenshin picked up the pace causing Misora to scream out. "Oh Kenshin-kun! !" "It's tearing me apart on the inside!"

"Heh." "In a good way obviously cause that face tells me your loving this."

"Yesssss!" "More!"

Kenshin smirked and twisted around her clit with his fingers. "You want to cum now?"

"Ohhhh!" "Yeeeessss!"

"Hm hm." "Alright." "Your cunt is so tight I'm about to cum myself."

"Shoot it inside!"

"You got it!"

Kenshin grunted as he shot his third load into Misora's waiting snatch as she came herself.

Kenshin turned to Shakti as he hardened back up. "Your turn again."

Shakti smiled and turned around. "Go ahead."

Kenshin chuckled and moved in front of her. "Nah we're gonna be doing this face to face this time."

Shakti nodded as Kenshin picked her up by the legs and spread them apart. "Here we go."

Shakti nodded as Kenshin pierced inside of her for the second time. Kenshin smirked and looked past her. "Alright then your turn."

Shakti was confused until she felt something enter her asshole. "Ahhh!" "Wh-What the? !"

Shakti turned and saw Misora smirking behind her. "Hey Sister." "Feels kinda weird being on the receiving end of your own strap-on doesn't it?"

Shakti's eyes widened as the two began thrusting into her. "Uuuugoooh!" "Yes you two please more!"

Kenshin chuckled and smirked toward Misora. "Feels great to be the one in control doesn't it Misora-Chan?"

"Yeah...we need to do this more often...hell with some of the other girls too!"

"Heh heh." "Maybe we should."

"Mmm." "If only I could feel the tightness of Sister Shakti's asshole right now."

"I could help you with that later."

"Alright!" "Now then let's fuck this bitch bowlegged!"

Kenshin chuckled. "Yeah lets do that."

Kenshin picked up the pace into Shakti's pussy while Misora did the same with her ass. "Oooooh!" "I-It feels so great!"

"Heh heh." "It feels great inside here Shakti-Chan." Kenshin then rammed his lips against hers silencing her screams of pleasure.

"Hey let me have some!"

Misora yanked Shakti's head back and began making out with her.

Kenshin got an idea and smirked making a clone. "Hey Misora-Chan?"

"Huh?"

"Behind you."

Misora turned and saw Kenshin's clone lining himself up. "Y-You're going to fuck me there too? !"

"But of course!" "Clone now!"

The clone nodded and rammed himself into her ass. "Mmmm!" "K-Kenshin-kun!" "It's so hot!"

Kenshin smirked and picked up the pace as his clone began relentlessly pounding into Misora. "Hm hm." "Well you ready to cum Shakti-Chan?"

"Y-Yessss!" "Please make me cum hard!"

Kenshin groaned as she suddenly tightened on him. "D-Damn almost came right there." "Now then...Mi-" Kenshin wasn't able to finish as he felt someone tugging on his cock. "Eh?" "Cocone-Chan?"

"Kuroishi-Sama...please fuck me in my ass." "I want to be completely violated by you tonight."

Kenshin stared at the girl for a second then smiled. "Alright Cocone-Chan." Kenshin picked up the girl and spread her asscheeks apart. "Well then Cocone-Chan you ready?"

Cocone nodded. "Please...I want your strong hard cock to pierce my filthy asshole."

"Heh heh." "If it wasn't for the fact that you're older than you appear I'd be surprised at the language." "Anyway here we go!" Kenshin lowered the girl onto his cock and slowly let her take it in.

"Mmm...it's so hot in there." "Please go faster I can take it."

"Alright." Kenshin began to thrust into her. "Nnnnghh." "This has to be the tightest ass I've ever fucked."

"Mmm..." "Yes Kuroishi-Sama!" "It's so good!"

"Hm hm" "Glad to hear it."

Kenshin turned and saw that Misora had somehow taken over her situation and was now riding his clone's cock using her ass.

Kenshin was snapped from his thoughts when Cocone moaned out. "Kuroishi-Sama harder!" "I'm close to cumming!"

"Alright." Kenshin began to pound into the girl's ass as she began screaming. "Oooooh!" "Fuck!" "Yes Kuroishi-Sama!" "Fuck my ass!"

"Heh heh." "Well then I'm about to shoot my last load and from the looks of things so is my clone." "Ready to rest?"

"Yess!" "Oh god Kuroishi-Sama I'm cumming!"

Kenshin groaned in unison with his clone as they both shot their respective loads into Cocone and Misora's asses.

Cocone limped off of his cock drawing a worried stare from Kenshin. Cocone however smiled. "Don't worry it's from the sex you didn't hurt me."

"Alright." Kenshin then kissed the petite girl. "See ya."

Kenshin turned to his clone who was carrying Misora in his arms who had passed out from orgasm. "Could you carry these three to their rooms?"

"Yes." "Going to visit Mom?"

"Yeap." "I may be wrong, but I think she knew this was gonna happen."

"Alright see ya master."

Kenshin nodded and got dressed and flashed to the school grounds where he saw the person he was looking for. "Oh Ken-Chan...how are you."

"Exhausted."

"Oh?" "What did Shakti want?"

"To help me with my lust cycle that you knew something about."

Hikari giggled. "Well Ken-Chan I thought I'd let you find out yourself."

Hikari paled slightly as Kenshin made 4 clones and pulled a whip from his trenchcoat. "Well Mom you see that's beside the point." "If you knew you should have been the one to help me." "Now we're gonna spend the rest of the night punishing you."

Hikari however smirked seeing where this was going. "Oh?" "You want to do it right here?" "You were so shy that time in the theater."

Kenshin smirked. "Ain't no one coming...'Cept the six us of course."

(break)

Next day.

Kenshin walked into class with a big grin on his face while Ryuushin and Nagi were talking with Negi about something. "Kenshin you seem upbeat today."

Kenshin just chuckled and went to his seat as Hikari walked in behind him with a slight limp in her step.

Ryuushin noticed this. "Hikari-Chan are you hurt?" "You're limping."

Kenshin laughed under his breath as Hikari told Ryuushin she pulled something. _"Oh yeah Mom you pulled something alright!"_

Ryuushin turned to him. "Kenshin what's so funny?"

Kenshin turned to him with the same big grin he came into class with. "Oh nothing...I just saw Otouto and Arika-Chan 'together' last night."

Negi thanked the lords no one else was in class yet. "Aniki!" "That was private!"

Kenshin shot him a confused look. "You mean you and Arika-Chan actually did...fuck?"

Negi blushed deeply having been found out. Ryuushin began laughing loudly. "Oh man Kenshin that was great!" "So Negi how was she?"

Nagi chuckled. "Yeah Negi how'd it feel to fuck your Mom?"

Kenshin shook his head as Hikari walked toward him. "That was pretty funny Ken-Chan." Hikari then leaned up and whispered. _"If you're ever in the mood again I'm free." _

Arika walked into the classroom only to get picked on by Ryuushin and Nagi. Arika then turned to glare at Kenshin. "Kenshin...you saw that?"

Kenshin paled. "N-No?" "I was picking on Negi and he blurted it out."

Arika got a deadly gleam in her eyes. "You have a thirty second headstart." "If I catch you I _**will**_ dominate you."

Kenshin paled and jumped out the window with Arika hot on his tail. "Don't kill me! !"

(chapter end)

Kenshin: Dominated by Arika-Chan? Awesome!

Arika: Silence slave! ( whipcrack)

Kenshin: (shiver ) Y-Yes Mistress Arika.

Nagi: Ha ha! Your so whipped!

Hikari: Nagi I wouldn't talk if I were you...Arika told me that she practices on you.

Ryuushin: Yeah dude so she's got you whipped the worst.

Draconis: Oh Ryuushin I'm glad you're here. Your next in the line up

Ryuushin: Eh? Who's with me?

Draconis: Oh I got a request for you to get with Asana for a lemon.

Ryuushin: Heh? I got a request? I didn't think I would?

Draconis: Yeap next chapter is another incest lemon featuring Ryuushin and Asana.

Thanks for your time. Reviews please?

Draconis678 out


	12. Kenshin's Strange Request

Draconis: Well while the second chapter of Hybrid Entelexeia is still in the works lets work on the lemon chapter.

Ryuushin: Ya sure you should be saying that if you might end up posting that before this.

Draconis: Ahheh...good point. Ah whatever...got a story request a couple of nights to a week ago depending on when this gets posted.

Hikari: Eh? What is it?

Draconis: Well basically I'm going to be writing Naruto and Killer Bee from the Naruto series into Negima! Along with you two and Kenshin and some of my other OC's.

Kenshin: Isn't that kinda redundant?

Draconis: Ah yeah, but I think it would be kinda interesting to see where it would take the story if I added them in and used a few plots from Springfield and Kuroshi.

Kenshin: Like what?

Draconis: Well for one...seeing as this will happen relatively early in the story I might as well say it. The Negi/Kenshin fight will be getting gutted as in it's not happening. (Cheering from Kenshin Hikari and Ryuushin) Yeah Yeah what exactly happens I'll leave secret. Also Negi will have a bigger role in the Tertium fight...when we get there.

Kenshin: (looks over Killer Bee's character) Uh this guy raps...you sure you can do that?

Draconis: Eh I'll give it a shot, but it will be sparingly if at all now on to the lemon which in fact won't be Kenshin and Tertium with Luna and her sister.

Kenshin: Eh? Why?

Draconis: Well I kinda don't feel like writing another moresome right now.

Kenshin: Ah. Well who then?

Draconis: Uh...heh heh...weeeellll let's just say your goin loli.

Kenshin: Mistress?

Draconis: Nooooppppeee she has pink hair.

Makie: I-Is it me?

Draconis: Uh you ain't loli

Kaede: Is it one of the twins?

Kenshin: Heh? !

Draconis: Fuck it! Let's just get started!

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons!

Chapter 12

Kenshin's strange request.

Draconis: All I could think of any way begin!

(Chapter start)

_Mahora_

Fuuka was walking through the campus trying to process something she had saw last night.

"_Wh-Why was Kaede-nee and Kenshin-Sempai doing that?" "Am I missing something here?"_

Fuuka thought back to the time in question.

(flashback)

Fuuka was walking back to her dorm room after Fumika told her Negi wanted to see her alone about her studies when she heard a loud moan come from her room.

"Eh?" "Did Fumika get back already?" Fuuka cracked the door open a bit "Let's see I could use some blackmail material."

What she saw surprised her. Kaede was in Kenshin's arms stark naked while Kenshin himself was the same thrusting himself in between Kaede's legs. "Oh Kenshin-San harder!"

"Yeah Kaede-Chan!"

Fuuka blushed deeply as she saw Kenshin lift Kaede up set her against the wall before plowing into the busty ninja's cunt. _"I-Is this s-sex?" "D-Do Kaede-nee and Kenshin-Sempai love each other?"_

Fuuka bit back a moan as heat began building between her legs. _"A-Am enjoying watching this?" _Fuuka took off before she did something in the middle of the hallway she felt she might regret.

(flashback end)

Fuuka blushed deeply again as she remembered masturbating in her bed that night while Fumika slept in the bottom bunk with Kaede. What struck her as odd however is that all her thoughts traveled back to the red haired dual-breed that she saw giving it to the person that she saw as an older sister. _"D-Do I want him to do that with me?" "B-B-But I'm still a virgin!" "Ahhhh! !" "Now I know how Fumika feels being shy all the time! ! !"_

Fuuka was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she ran into someone and fell on her rear end. "Hey Fuuka-Chan you alright?"

Fuuka looked up and saw Kenshin smiling holding his hand out to her. She blushed and took his hand as he helped her up. "Y-Yeah."

Kenshin got in her face causing her blush to deepen. "Wh-What?"

"You're face is awfully red." Kenshin set his forehead against hers. "Oh man you're burning up badly."

Fuuka flailed her arms around causing him to back away. "Ok Ok I see I got a little too close there."

Fuuka sighed and looked away. "OK seriously Fuuka what's the matter?"

"I saw you."

"You saw me?" "Huh?" "Do you not like me or something?"

"Hah no baka I saw you and Kaede-nee last night!"

Kenshin furrowed his brow for a moment before his eyes widened blushing. "A-Ah I-I see." "H-How exactly did that happen I could have sworn Kaede-Chan said she locked the door."

"W-Well it wasn't...Kenshin-Sempai...do you and Kaede-nee love each other?"

Kenshin nodded. "Did she ever tell you how she met me?"

"Yes." "You were always so kind to her...I found it hard to believe that you were a bad person...when that whole...release Negi-Sensei parents plan was going on."

Kenshin sighed and looked up. "Well Fuuka-Chan just because I'm not to you and the others doesn't mean I'm not to someone else." "Don't get me wrong I'm glad you all accepted me, but what I did in my past...won't go away ever."

"Well the least you could do is live for the present and future." "Do-"

Kenshin set his hand on the girl's head and chuckled. "Fuuka-Chan what you were about to say I've heard at least a hundred times already." "I've moved on."

Fuuka blushed at the contact and averted her eyes away from him. "What's up Fuuka-Chan."

"U-Um Kenshin-Sempai could I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Wh-What y-you did with Kaede-nee...could you...do it with me too?"

Kenshin stared at her for a moment before blushing lightly. "U-Uh...w-wouldn't you want to do it with Negi?"

"N-No...ever since I saw you two all I can think about is getting plowed into by you like you were doing to Kaede-nee!"

Kenshin looked around for a moment and saw no one. "Well Fuuka-Chan if that's what you really want."

"Y-Yes."

Kenshin chuckled lightly. "You're starting to act like your sister." "That's how I could tell you apart." "You were always the outgoing one and Fumika-Chan was the shy one."

Fuuka followed Kenshin to the dorms. "U-Um...Kenshin-Sempai...before we start...this is m-my first time."

"Ah so that's why." Kenshin set his hand on Fuuka's shoulder. "Don't worry Fuuka-Chan I'll take good care of you if you still want this."

"A-Alright."

Kenshin and Fuuka walked back to her dorm room. Kenshin turned and locked the door. "Would you like to wait until Kaede-Chan shows up?" "She could help you relax."

"No...I-I kinda want to do this on my own." "I even thought now would be a good time because Fumika's with Negi-Sensei."

"Eh heh heh...aw man Negi did say something about having to give one of you a sex ed class or something."

Fuuka blushed. "Wh-What?"

"Weeeellll Negi maybe doing what we're about to do with Fumika-Chan."

"Ehhhh? !" "Th-That...!" Fuuka was about to say something more when Kenshin pressed his finger against the girl's lips. "Fuuka-Chan relax Kaede-Chan's been telling me how Fumika-Chan's been thinking of asking Otouto to do that anyway." "I helped set it up for cripes sake...not that Negi knew which is probably why I told you it was a sex ed class."

"O-Oh." "W-Well how do we begin?"

"Well do you know how to kiss?"

"Of course I do!" Fuuka brought the point home pressing her lips to Kenshin's before backing away. "How was that?"

Kenshin chuckled. "That was a light kiss Fuuka-Chan...what I meant was something along the lines of this." Kenshin pressed his lips to hers nibbling on her lip causing her to open her mouth as Kenshin darted his tongue into the girl's mouth pushing against her tongue while snaking his hands downward to grope her asscheeks in his hands.

Fuuka moaned as he kneaded the flesh around in his hands. _"It's feels good!" " I-I don't want him to stop!"_

Kenshin pulled away leaving his hands where they were. "That was a deep kiss or an adult kiss rather." "Did you like it?"

Fuuka panted. "I-I loved it!"

Kenshin chuckled. "Alright now uh...I usually like to please the girl I'm with first, but I think you need to learn first."

Fuuka cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"How to give a blowjob or give head rather." Kenshin unbuttoned his pants and boxers letting them fall to the floor. Fuuka eyed his cock nervously. _"Th-That was the thing inside Kaede-nee...i-it's huge!"_

"Alright...to begin you must grip the shaft of your lover's cock roughly, but not too tight however and stroke it." "If it's too dry for you then you can do one of two things." "You can either spit on it to slicken it up or take the head of it into your mouth and work a bit of it at a time into your mouth...if you think you can then you can work it into your throat as well, but for you I would just take it easy."

"Now then begin however you like." Kenshin noticed Fuuka beginning to remove her clothes. "What are you doing?"

Fuuka shrugged off her uniform shirt "Well if we are gonna do this I might as well be in the nude."

"Alright fine." Kenshin threw off his shirt as Fuuka undid her skirt and slid it off.

Fuuka reached for the shaft of Kenshin's cock and grasped it in her hands. "Is it too tight?"

"No." "Now continue."

Fuuka nodded and began working her small hands up and down. "I-It's getting warmer and harder." Fuuka spit on Kenshin's cock and spread the saliva around with her hands.

"It does that Fuuka-Chan." "Means you're doing it right." Kenshin groaned as Fuuka picked up the pace. "There you go...keep it up."

"U-Um Kenshin-Sempai...how long am I supposed to keep this up."

Kenshin set his hand on the girl's head. "You'll know when to stop trust me." "Just keep it up until then."

"Alright." "Should I start using my mouth now?"

"Well if you want." Fuuka nodded and latched her lips onto Kenshin's cock and circled her tongue around the tip. "There you go Fuuka-Chan." "Remember try to take a little more into your mouth at a time."

Fuuka made a sound of approval and took a couple of inches of Kenshin's man meat into her mouth rolling her tongue around the shaft. _"W-Wow...it's so big it's filling up my mouth."_

"Ahhh." "Just like that Fuuka-Chan."

Fuuka felt her heart beat quicken as she worked half of the dick inside of her mouth. _"I-It's getting warmer." "My heart's beginning to race...a-am I falling for Kenshin-Sempai?"_

Fuuka tried to fit more inside, but gagged as it hit the back of her mouth. "Fuuka-Chan don't try it until you got more experience..." Kenshin then got an idea. "Hey Fuuka-Chan I'm gonna try something call throat fucking." "You wanna try it?"

Fuuka nodded and tried to say albeit garbled. "Yeesshhh Sheeemmppaaii.

Kenshin smiled. "Alright if you start to feel light headed or need air just smack your hand really hard on my chest." "Alright?" He got a nod and began.

Fuuka's eyes widened as Kenshin's dick forced it's way into her throat causing to gag as her mouth was violated. _"He's choking me with his dick...I shouldn't but I love it!" _Fuuka reached one of her hands downward and rubbed her clitoris while slipping a finger into the wet folds of her vagina.

"Ahh.." "Fuuka-Chan remember to give me the signal."

Fuuka tried to talk even with her Sempai's cock filling her throat. "Sheeempppai!" "I lovvvveeee thhhisshh!"

"Do you now? !" "We could do this more often if you'd like!"

Fuuka slapped Kenshin's chest feeling faint. Kenshin nodded and removed his cock from the petite ninja girl's throat. "Mmmmmaahhhh!" "Ah!" "Ah!" "Ah!" "S-Sempai I want more!" "I want what you give all your girlfriends!"

"Shh." "There are other people in this dorm complex you know." Fuuka nodded and gripped Kenshin's cock in her hand stroking it rapidly.

"Sempai's cock is nice and slick now." "And it's twitching like crazy." "Are you about done?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes." "You did a good job Fuuka-Chan."

"Will this make you feel really good?"

"Nnn...Yeah Fuuka-Chan." "Grrrnnnahhhh!"

Fuuka closed her eyes as Kenshin's cum splashed against her face a bit of it even landing in her mouth. "Hah hah hah!" "Th-That was very good Fuuka-Chan."

"I-It tastes kinda good and it's really warm and sticky."

"Heh heh." "Yeah now lay down and open your legs Fuuka-Chan I'm going to return the favor."

Fuuka blushed and nodded. She gasped as Kenshin's fingers worked their way inside her. "S-Sempai..."

"Shh shh." "Just lemme take it from here."

Fuuka moaned out as Kenshin began flicking his tongue against her clit. "Ahhhh...!" "Sempai more..."

"Ok then Fuuka-Chan." Kenshin slid his tongue inside her snatch working it around.

"Oh!" "Mmm!" _"Sempai's tongue...is inside of me." _

"C-Come on S-Sempai...I wanna feel as good as you did earlier."

"_Hm...she's been doing this herself for quite some time now." "I wonder if she would like this?"_

Fuuka gasped. "S-Sempai?" "Th-There?" "Th-That's my butt."

"So?"

"It's dirty though!"

"Hm?" Kenshin removed his fingers and looked at them before reinserting them. "No it isn't." "It's making you feel good though isn't it?"

Fuuka bit back another moan as she began to arch her back. _"H-He's right...I'm such a dirty naughty girl if I'm getting turned on by this."_

Kenshin chuckled. "Go ahead and let your moans out Fuuka-Chan." "You're so cute when you're moaning in pleasure."

"Don't call me that!" "Mmmahhh!" "Sempai finger my ass harder!"

"Hm hm." "Alright Fuuka-Chan." "But what about your pretty little pussy here?"

"Stop sweet talking me and make me cum already I don't care how!"

"Heh heh." "Alright."

Fuuka squirmed around wrapping her legs around Kenshin's head as his tongue worked it's way deeper inside her. "Mmm!" "M-More!" "It feels so gooodd!"

Kenshin began vibrating his lips into the girls nether lips sending her over the edge. "Sempai! !" Kenshin blinked as she sprayed her cum all over his face.

Kenshin licked his lips and smiled. "Heh you have some nice tasting juice there Fuuka-Chan."

"Wh-What was that you did at the end?" "It felt so good."

"Eh?" "I think it's called motorboating." "You can do it with breasts but yours haven't come in yet."

Fuuka stared at the dual breed annoyed. "Shut up." "So what if I'm flat chested you've been enjoying yourself anyway."

Kenshin chuckled and kissed the girl. "Of course I never said I wasn't." "Just stating that you and your sister might just be late bloomers is all." "Now then...do you want to continue?" "We could stop here if you'd like."

"N-No." Fuuka got on all fours in front of Kenshin. "I've been a naughty girl Sempai." "Punish me anyway you see fit."

Kenshin stared for a moment before lining himself up with her pussy. "Very well Fuuka-Chan, but we're gonna go slow to start because you're a virgin." "That fine with you?"

"Yeah." "Just go."

Kenshin nodded and forced himself in. "Ahhh!" "So big!"

Kenshin hit her hymen and looked toward her. "I'm not going to be able to comfort you like the rest." "Ready?"

"That's fine just go." Kenshin nodded and pulled all the way back before tearing through the petite girl's hymen causing her to cry out in pain. "Itai!" "It hurts so bad!"

"I know Fuuka-Chan, but it'll pass just give it a minute." "Just try to relax."

"OK Sempai..." "Just g-go ahead and start." "I'll be fine."

Kenshin nodded. "Alright." "If you want." Kenshin started bucking his hips back and forth.

Fuuka grabbed the sheets of the bed they were on. _"I-It still hurts." "Is this what sex is?" "Just pleasure for the man and pain for the woman?" _Fuuka's eyes widened as the pain started to fade being replaced with pleasure. _"Oh my god!" "I-It's starting to feel so amazing!"_

"Oh god Sempai!" "More!"

"Right."

"Ahhhh!" "Yeeesss!" "S-Sempai your dick is splitting me in half!"

What neither of the two notice was that thee door was cracked open and two sets of eyes peered through it. "My my I never thought Fuuka would ask Kenshin-San of something like this-de gozaru." "What do you think Mana?"

"Why are you having me watch this?"

"Well because I figured we could both jump his bones after they are done."

Mana huffed and walked away. "I've already been in a threesome with him." "Next time I want to be alone with him."

"Oh I see-de gozaru."

"S-Sempai I'm cumming again!"

Kaede looked over and saw Fuuka had came and fallen off of Kenshin's dick which was still rock hard.

"So Fuuka-Chan you ready for another round?"

Fuuka panted. "No...that was amazing Kenshin-Sempai...could we do it again some other time?"

"Heh heh." "Sure thing." Kenshin then looked down at himself. "Man what am I gonna do about this."

"Hm hm." "Maybe I could be of assistance Kenshin-San."

Fuuka turned and blushed seeing Kaede standing there topless. "K-Kaede-nee w-were you watching us? !"

"Yes." "Why shouldn't I?" "You obviously liked watching us." "Now Kenshin-San sit down please."

"Yes ma'am." Kenshin sat down on the edge of the bed with his legs spread.

Kaede knelt down in front of him. "Now Fuuka this is something you can do when your breasts come in."

Fuuka watched as Kaede took Kenshin's cock in between her large breasts and squeezed them together moving them up and down. Kenshin groaned and sent Kaede a lopsided grin. "Ah I always loved your titfucks Kaede-Chan."

"Hm hm." "And I enjoy giving them to you." "You wanna come out training with me this weekend?"

"Sure we gonna get it on while we're training?"

"Hm hm." "If you're a good boy."

Fuuka stared at them slack jawed. "You two have sex out in the mountains? !"

Kenshin and Kaede both laughed. "Yes Fuuka/Fuuka-Chan there's nothing quite like getting it on under the stars."

"Wh-What if someone sees you? !"

Kenshin snorted. "Please the only people that come out there are Kotarou Negi Ku Fei-Chan and occasionally Mana-Chan."

"And even then we make sure no one is going to be around for sometime before we do the deed." "Now then let's hurry up and make Kenshin-San cum."

Kenshin groaned as Kaede took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked on it. "Ahhh..." "Kaede-Chan...you ain't gonna have to do this very long I'm about to cum already."

Fuuka hopped down and knelt down next to Kaede. "Kaede-nee...can I get in on this?"

Kaede took Kenshin's cock out from between her breasts and turned to her. "Sure come here." "Lick his cock with me."

Fuuka nodded energetically and dragged her tongue up the left side while Kaede dragged hers up the right side.

Kenshin moaned loudly. "Damn..."

"Alright Fuuka now back away lets put our faces next to each other." "Kenshin-San you know what to do."

Kenshin nodded and stroked his length rapidly as the two huddled together. "Here it comes!" "Uuunnngrraahhh!"

Kenshin's seed sprayed out in spurts on the two girls faces. He flashed the girls a lop-sided grin. "That's sexy look for you two."

Kaede smiled. "Glad you think so Kenshin-San."

Fuuka giggled. "I'm covered in Sempai's cum again." "Hey Kaede-nee want some help cleaning up?"

"Hm Hm." "Alright." "Oh Kenshin-San you're leaving?"

Kenshin who had gotten dressed while they were were talking. "Yeah." "Funny while you were out there I heard Mana-Chan say something about wanting to go around with me solo."

"Oh?" "You heard that?" "Alright then have fun."

Kenshin smirked. "You know I will." He left the room as Kaede scrapped off some off the sperm and licked her fingers off before darting her tongue into Fuuka's mouth.

Kaede pulled away. "And that is called cumswapping." "You can only do it with another girl as men typically don't like the taste of their own juice."

""K-Kaede-nee O-Onee-Chan wh-what happened to you? !"

Both cum covered girls turned to see Fumika who looked surprised. Kaede laughed. "Same thing that happened to you with Negi-Sensei."

"Geehhh? !" "You knew about that? !"

"Duh Fumika her and Kenshin-Sempai set it up!" "Meanwhile he came here and did it with me and Kaede-nee showed up."

Fumika blushed. "Oh...so that's why Negi-Sensei asked for me to stay over after class." "Why did he end up taking my virginity though...not that I mind..."

"Well lets just say that Kenshin-San finally turned Negi-Sensei to perversion."

Meanwhile Kenshin walked into his dorm and saw Mana laying on her bed with her eyes closed. Kenshin smirked and climbed in causing her to open her eyes and turn to him. "Kenshin-kun what are you doing here?"

Kenshin chuckled. "You...soon." Kenshin rammed his lips up against hers making out with her. Mana inwardly smirked and returned the gesture.

(Chapter end.)

Draconis: Abrupt endings for the win! Also Fuuka was kinda out of character because I was trying to play her off as a shy virgin.

Kenshin: So this is the last lemon out of the original story?

Draconis: Yeah...wouldn't be if I hadn't lost a few of them. Plus there were some ones I omitted because I didn't like how they turned out.

Kenshin: I see.

Draconis: Alright for those of you still

Reviews please?

Draconis678 out


	13. Royalty Unto Royalty

Draconis: (pokes Kenshin with a stick.) Dude are you alright?"

Kenshin: No... I have to kill someone I love and I'm heading into a war why would I be?

Draconis: (under his breath) I'm sure glad that he still doesn't know about his daughter yet.

Kenshin: What? Your glad about what?

Draconis: Uh uh...that Hikari is such a good cook! Thanks I was starving earlier!

Hikari: Um...your welcome?

Draconis: Ah anyway let's see if I can get this weeks lemon chapter out in less than ten days. (failed)

Negi: (blush) I'm...going to be having sex with Mom?

Arika: Oh Negi if Hikari and Kenshin can do it so can we.

Draconis: (stares at Arika) Aren't you supposed to be a little more dignified and refined than that?

Nagi: (chuckles) Being sealed inside for Kenshin for six years changed that man.

Draconis: I see well lets begin.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons!

Chapter 13

Royalty unto Royalty

Draconis: Er...not sure how the title makes sense, but whatever.

Hikari: Your having Arika who is the queen of Vespertatia have sex with her son who could be looked at as the prince of Vespertatia.

Draconis: OooooK Begin!

(start)

_Mahora_

Negi was walking toward Kenshin's dorm room to ask him a personal question. _"What would Aniki say to this question?" _Negi's face took a deadpanned look as he figured what Kenshin would say. _"Go for it Otouto if I can do it you can too!"_

Negi took a breath and knocked on the door. "Just a moment!"

Kenshin answered the door as Mana and Setsuna got dressed. He was then conked on the head by a man Negi recognized to be Mana's father John. "Kenshin!" "Mana and Setsuna are still dressing close the damn door!"

"Relax John it's just Negi he's seen them in the buff before."

"He has a point Dad." "Besides we were almost done when Kenshin-kun answered anyway."

"Fine."

"Um Aniki could I ask you something?"

"Sure Otouto what is it?"

"Um could we get a little privacy?"

Kenshin shrugged. "I don't see why not John and Mana were heading out and Secchan was gonna visit Kono-Chan."

"See you around Sensei." "I'll be back shortly Kenshin-kun."

Kenshin nodded as Mana John and Setsuna left. Kenshin invited Negi in. "Anything to drink?"

Negi shook his head. "No thanks."

Kenshin shrugged and pulled out a bottle of sake. "Aniki once again aren't you too young?"

"Not in Mundus Magicus." Kenshin took a sip of the alcohol. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?"

Negi blushed. "Um...well Aniki it's about Mom."

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow upward. "Is something wrong with Arika-Chan?"

"N-No." "Nothing is wrong with Mom, but I want to know if there is something wrong with me."

"What's up?"

"W-Well...A-Aniki I-I k-kind of..."

Kenshin sighed. "Come on Otouto spit it out your mouth sounds like it's crammed full of peanut butter."

"U-Um...Aniki I l-love my mother." "Is that wrong?"

Kenshin stared. "Uh no...parents and children are supposed to love each other."

Negi shook his head. "N-No A-Aniki I mean I _**love**_ my mother like you love Hikari-San." "And have the feeling to want to show it." "Is that wrong?"

Kenshin stared at his surrogate brother before chuckling lightly. "What's so funny?"

Kenshin stopped chuckling and sent Negi a light smile. "Nothing Otouto...it's just you know who you're talking to right?" "I'm not exactly the right person to ask seeing as my opinion would be biased." "But if your looking for it then...No I don't think so." "I think that if you want to you should go for it."

"Y-Yes Aniki, but what if she doesn't return these feelings?" "What if she doesn't want to?"

"Well you're not always going to get a yes from those you ask." "Hell just last week I was shot down, by Eva-Chan for the fifth time."

"You've been asking Master?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point." "Otouto the thing is that the opinion of society shouldn't mean jack shit when matters of the heart are concerned." "If that was one of the things you were worried about then don't be worried." "All you have to do is keep quiet about it."

"I see." "But still h-how should I ask her?"

"Well first why not ask her if she wants to do anything today." "Make her feel comfortable." "Nagi isn't here today so she's probably looking for something to do." "Just bring it up during your time together." "If she refuses then whatever." "She's not gonna hate you for it."

"I-I see." "Thanks Aniki." Negi then chuckled. "I was kinda expecting you to ask if I needed you to come along for it all."

Kenshin chuckled. "Nah." "You and Arika-Chan go have fun."

"We will try."

Before Negi left Kenshin called out to him. "Besides Otouto I'd rather get it on with your Mom alone anyway." "No offense."

Negi sighed and walked away. "Yes Aniki." _"He's such a pervert sometimes."_

"_**Then why don't you get it on with his Mother sometime?"**_

Negi turned his attention to his inner darkness who had been giving him problems these past few months._ "Dammit didn't I quell you already?"_

"_**Yeap, but I'm like an inner demon." "I still hang around."**_

"_Well here's the thing Aniki would probably not even care...even more so Hikari-San would probably be open to the idea."_

"_**Exactly!" "Mom and Hikari-San are both total babes!" "With husbands who really don't mind if it's just their sons." "You and Aniki could have a hell of a time with them."**_

"_Ahhhh!" "Enough!" "Shaddap!"_

Negi walked through Mahora trying to ignore the images his darkness was sending him. Negi blushed as he received an image of a full disrobed Arika straddling his waist while Hikari had herself positioned over his face making out with Arika. _"Dammit if you don't stop I will throw you into a catholic church." (A/N: OK I couldn't resist making that jab I apologize to my catholic readers.)_

"_**You wouldn't!"**_

"_Try me!"_

"_**Fine I'll fuckin' quit."**_

"Huh didn't think that would work." "Oh well"

"What are you talking about Negi?"

Negi looked up and blushed seeing Arika. "O-Oh nothing...Mom."

Arika crouched down and set her forehead on Negi's. "Negi are you alright?" "You're awfully warm."

Negi nodded. "Ye-Yes Mom I'm just fine."

Arika stood back up and smiled down at him. "Ok Negi if you say so."

"Um Mom are you doing anything today?"

"Hm?" "No not really." "I was going to swing by yours and Kenshin's dorms and say hello and ask if you wanted to do anything."

"Well Aniki said he was busy with something."

"I see." "Well would you want to spend the day together?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing."

Arika ruffled her son's hair. "Oh I see." "Well what to do first?"

"Well why not get something to eat first?"

"Hmm...good idea I was kind of hungry myself."

"Alright follow me." "I know a place we could go."

Negi and Arika walked for a bit. "Hey Mom?"

"Hm?" "What is it Negi?"

"Uh this may seem like a weird question, but what was it like exactly being sealed inside Aniki?"

"Well basically he controlled what was going on in there seeing as it was his mind and soul we were sealed to." "Basically Nagi his inner demons and I requested whatever we wanted."

"What exactly were his inner demons like."

"Well Tatsu was his inner dragon demon and inner pervert." "He said all the time that the reason Kenshin's kind of a pervert today is because he hangs around women so much." "Sheena was his female inner cat demon and was supposed to be his inner reasoning, but she would jump at the chance to let Kenshin screw her brains out if he needed relief."

"That...doesn't really make much sense."

"Well it does when you think about it Negi." "When a person becomes a teenager which I think for you might be very soon with all the training in places like the resort and the Diorama sphere." "You begin to notice women in a different sense and vice versa for women." "In Kenshin's case he embraced this, but it's not like he doesn't have respect for the fairer sex so to speak."

"I see." "Was Dad the same way."

At this Arika let out a light laugh. "Yes he was." "Your father and his friends excluding for a time Hikari-Chan and at times Zect and Gateau and Takamichi were the biggest perverts I had ever met." "I didn't begin to respond much at all to his perversion in positive sense until we began traveling around with Ryuushin-kun trying to help him raise Kenshin."

"You traveled with Ryuushin-San and Aniki?"

"Mmm-hm." "It was before Ryuushin-kun and Kenshin got separated." "We likely should have stayed with them to prevent that...but that is hindsight I suppose."

"Well how could you have known?" "I'm sure that neither of them hold anything against you."

"Of course not." "It's just a thought both Nagi and I had when we found out." "That was somewhat reinforced when we got sealed."

Before Negi could ask something else the two arrived at the Chao Bao Zi. "Hello Sensei are you here with your mother to eat?"

"Ah yes Satsuki-San." "Could you show us to a table?"

"Of course." "Follow me." "Things have been quiet today I guess people are short on money this month."

Arika looked around as they were seated and noticed the area was almost empty given a few people she assumed were regulars. "I see." "Well you are running a business you are bound to have some slow periods."

"That's perfectly right Arika-San." "Anyway what would you like?"

"Hm...how about some soup and well any of the buns you have I really don't mind which."

Satsuki nodded and wrote the order down. "Alright and you Arika-San?"

"Mmm...same as him only I want a salad instead of a bun please?"

"Alright and what to drink?"

Arika answered for both of them. "Just some tea please."

"Alright I'll be back shortly with your orders."

"Mom why exactly did you and Dad leave me in Wales?"

Arika sighed. "I had a feeling you'd ask eventually."

"Well it's not that I hate the decision I just want to know is all."

"Well when Nagi and I were 'captured' that wasn't the only time the possessed Dyna had targeted us." "After the second time we both decided that you weren't safe with us and asked your cousin to watch over you until we could take care of it." "Trust me Negi we always wanted to come back for you." "But we wanted to make sure you would be safe."

"I see." "Why the rumor of Dad's death though?"

"Well before we went our separate ways Ryuushin Nagi Albireo and John Tatsumiya found Alterum Averruncus and proceeded to fight her." "I stayed behind to watch over John's daughter Mana and Kenshin." "Nagi asked Ryuushin and Albireo to spread news that he died so he could go under the radar and take a bit of a break from work."

"But didn't that seem wrong when he told you about it?" "To lie to the masses?"

"Well yes, but Nagi wanted to be there for his child after watching Ryuushin-kun raise Kenshin." "Nagi wanted to at least try to be as good a father as he was."

"I see." "The work of a Magister Magi would keep him too busy." "Fame never really meant much to him did it?"

"It didn't really mean much to any of us." "We just wanted the war to stop and we stopped it."

Satsuki showed up with their orders and Negi dug around in his pocket for some yen. "Ah where is it?"

"It's alright Negi I'll take care of it."

Negi sighed and nodded as Arika handed Satsuki her money. "Thank you Arika-San you two enjoy your meal now."

Negi sighed again. "I'll pay you back later."

Arika smiled and shook her head. "No need." "I'm your mother I don't need to be paid back by my son."

Negi blushed lightly at her smile. "H-Hai."

"OK seriously is something wrong Negi?" "You're somewhat uneasy."

"No Mom I'm fine really." "So why didn't you leave with Dad?"

"Please after six years sealed inside of Kenshin we both agreed that we could use a bit of time apart." "We love each other yes, but we just felt like being apart for today."

"He he" "I guess you have a point." "That could get a little dull after awhile."

"Yes I mean even married couples need some time apart."

"Of course." Negi went to take a drink of his tea. "So what do you think Dad is doing right now?"

"Probably off enjoying a three way with Kenshin's parents."

Negi blushed. "Wh-What?" "And you don't mind?"

"No I told him he could." "It kinda ties into the whole being sealed thing." "Besides he's not the only one whose done so."

Negi's blush deepened catching the implication. "I-I see." _"Wow who knew my parents were so...active."_

"_**I know right...makes screwing Mom here more appealing doesn't it?"**_

"_Yeeeaaahh...Shut up! !"_

"So Negi what do you want to do now?"

Negi looked and realized he and Arika had finished their meals. _"Did I really just lose myself in conversation?" _"Well is anyone at Albireo-San's place?"

"No." "Albireo decided to go talk to Dyna about something." "Probably just interviewing her for his artifact really." "I recall Theodora and that Chigusa person having a girls day out." "So yes I'm pretty much by myself." "Why?"

"Could we go there?"

"Hm...OK."

Negi and Arika got up and made their way to Library Island. _"Ahhhh!" "Dammit how am I gonna tell Mom this?" "It's making me so nervous right now!"_

"_Hm...I wonder why Negi wants to go to Albireo's place?"_

The two arrived after about twenty minutes. "Well Negi here we are." "Now why did you want to come here?"

"W-Well Mom th-there is something I wanted to say to you."

"Hm?" "What is it?"

"Mom...I love you."

Arika stared for a second and smiled. "Negi I love you too." "It's m-"

Negi shook his head. "N-No M-Mom I-I love you in the sense that Aniki and Hikari-San love each other."

Arika furrowed her brow for a second before she blushed remembering just _**how**_Kenshin and Hikari showed their love for one another. "I-I see." "Wh-What brought it on?"

"W-Well we've gotten to know each other quite a lot over the past months." "After seeing A-Aniki and H-Hikari-San together a lot...I realized I wanted the same with you." Negi looked away. "H-However if you don't return these feelings."

Arika walked over to him and leaned down turning his head toward her and giving Negi a light kiss much to his surprise. What surprised him more is when Arika nibbled on his lip and darted her tongue into his mouth. _"M-Mom i-is kissing me?"_

Arika pulled away for a moment. "M-Mom?"

"Negi...kiss me back this time." Arika pressed her lips to Negi's again. She was surprised when Negi started to kiss her back. _"I know I asked him to...but he's serious about this?" _

Negi wrapped his arms around her and fell backward taking the make-out session to the floor. "Mmm..." "Mmm!" Arika gasped into her son as he began groping her left breast. The two broke apart for air after a few minutes. "Hah..." "So...am I to assume you want to make love to me Negi?"

Negi nodded. "H-Hai." "I love Mom a lot and want to show it."

Arika smiled and stood up helping Negi to his feet. "I see." "But do you realize what your wanting to do?" "If anyone ever found out we would be shunned by society."

"Well a lot of people know about Aniki and his mother and no one cares." "Besides societies' view on what we do shouldn't mean anything when the heart is concerned."

Arika ruffled his hair. "Exactly." "Now then I assume you want to go first?"

Negi looked up at her. "I don't mind going you going first Mom." "But one question."

"Hm?"

"D-Do you return my feelings as they are?"

Arika let out a light giggle. "You're so cute sometimes." "Of course I do."

"I-I see." "Mom could you disrobe?"

"Hm Hm." "Of course." Arika reached for the zipper on the back of her dress only to realize she couldn't unzip it all the way. "Um...do you mind helping me with this?"

Negi nodded and walked over to her and pulled the zipper down the rest of the way allowing Arika to shrugged the dress off. Negi blushed as it became apparent that Arika had went without a bra and was wearing a red thong. Arika turned to him and smiled. "Oh...is Negi getting hot and bothered by me?"

Negi didn't answer instead he began to suckle on his mother's right areola. "Oooo." "Th-That's right Negi...just like that." _"My My...Hikari-Chan was right...it is a turn on to do it with your son."_

Negi reached up and began kneading around his mother's left breast in his hand. "Mmm...you really like them don't you?"

Negi began nibbling on her nipple causing her breath to hitch slightly. "Ahh...this reminds me of when you were a infant right now." "For some reason you always nibbled on them."

Negi pulled away and smiled. "Maybe I was trying to make you feel good...in return for the pain of giving birth to me."

Arika shook her head. "Negi I'm sorry that was corny."

Negi chuckled and roped his fingers under the strings of her thong. "Yes maybe it was." "But who cares." Negi looked down and saw dampness in between her legs. "Looks like I'm not the only one who has been wanting this."

Arika smiled. "Of course...I've always wondered what it would feel like to do this with you while I was sealed." "Now are you gonna keep talking or are you gonna eat your dear mom out?"

Negi not needing to be told twice slid the thong off of her and inserted two fingers inside of his mother's pussy. "Mmmm...I-I did this a lot while I was sealed, but my body didn't catch up it seems."

Negi applied pressure to her clit and began rolling it around getting aroused by his mother's moaning in pleasure. "With Dad Aniki and his inners I suppose?"

"Ahhh!" "M-Mostly just your father." "Kenshin and I did do it every once in awhile, but he said he didn't want to potentially screw up mine and your father's marriage." "I have a feeling he held himself back because of this."

"I see." Negi increased his the pace of his finger thrusts and flicked his tongue against her clit. "Ohh...Negi keep it up it feels sooo good."

"By the way Mom is it true what I heard from Aniki?" "That you and Hikari-San did this with one another?"

"Mmmm." "Yes Negi." "Ooooh!" "Come on Negi quit teasing your mother."

"He he." "Alright Mom." Negi dove his face into his mother's pussy and roaming his tongue around inside. "Oooh!" "Negi g-go deeper!"

Negi nodded and licked his mother deeper. _"Unnn." "Mom tastes soooo good down here."_

"_**Enjoying licking around the place you came out of?" **_

"_I'm serious Darkness not now!" _

"_**Ha ha fine kid enjoy yourself now."**_

Negi pulled away for a moment causing Arika to moan in disappointment. "I'll continue Mom, but could you lie down?"

Arika nodded and laid down on her back. "Is this alright Negi?"

Negi grabbed her legs and lifted her up before going back to eating her out. "Mmmmm...where did you pick this up Negi dear?"

"I just thought of it." "It tastes great here Mom."

"Ahhh!" "N-Nice to hear you like it."

Arika grabbed hold of Negi's hair as she felt herself getting closer. "K-Keep going Negi!" "I-I'm c-cumming!"

Negi latched his lips onto his mother's pussy as she came and began cleaning her up afterward before setting her down. "Good for you I take it?"

"You have no idea Negi." "You are surprisingly talented at this...have you been having fun with your students?"

Negi blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah...S-So far N-Nodoka-San and M-Makie-San have been the best...I mean they have all be-" (A/N: Remember readers if I tease it I will write about it :)

Arika laughed lightly and pressed a finger to his lips. "They've all been good, but you had the most fun with those two." "Is that what you were going to say Negi?"

Negi nodded and removed his shirt. "U-Um...Mom seeing as I..."

Arika giggled and unzipped Negi's pants taking out his cock. "That's the idea Negi you do me I do you."

Arika began stroking Negi's cock roughly occasionally stopping to press on the head. Negi groaned at his mother's ministrations. "Mom...it feels so good." "U-Use your mouth p-please."

"Oh?" "Already know what it feels like?" "What am I saying of course you do." Arika then latched her lips onto the head and began sucking lightly.

"Nnnn..." "Mom..."

"Hm Hm..." _"Negi's so cute when he's like this." _

Arika removed the head from her mouth and inserted it between her breasts. "Hmmmm...Negi your cock feels so hot in there..." "Do you want to cum all over your dear mother?" "All over her face hair and breasts?" "Or more importantly in her womb...wher-"

Negi cut her off unable to continue listening to her and began thrusting in between her breasts. "M-Mom your breasts are so soft." "I-It feels too good in between them."

"Hm hm...come on then Negi keep it up."

"Hai!" "Mom why not help me out here?"

"I was going to Negi give me a second." Arika pushed her breasts together and began licking the head of the cock as Negi thrust it between her mounds.

"M-Mom..."

"Negi are you about to cum already?"

"N-No..." "It's just I-I love the way this feels." "D-Doing this with you..."

"Oh?" "Well if you want we could do this more often." "I find myself oddly aroused by this taboo situation we're in."

"Alright...Mom could you finish me off." "I want to move on."

Arika smiled and took her son's cock out from in between her breasts. "Alright Negi." Arika took Negi's cock into her mouth and began rolling her tongue around the shaft.

Negi moaned in content. "Moooommmmm..."

Arika inwardly giggled. _"Yes we're definitely doing this more often."_

Arika began bobbing her head up and down on Negi's cock. "Mom...you're great at this..." She however had a different thought as she pleased her son. _"Hm...Negi's cock is awfully long for a boy his age...give it a few years and he may equal Nagi and Ryuushin and Kenshin." "I wonder...could he go further down?"_

Arika attempted to take Negi's cock all the way in. Negi groaned as his manhood hit the back of his mother's mouth and slid down her throat. "M-Mom are you alright?"

"Mm-hm." Arika began humming causing Negi to gasp lightly as it sent vibrations through his cock. _"I-If she keeps this up...I'm going to cum soon!"_

Negi set his hands on Arika's head as she began bobbing back and forth humming all along the way. "Ahhh!" "M-Mom...more!"

"Hm hm." Arika complied with her son's request and went faster.

"M-Mom I-I'm cumming!"

Arika had no time to react as Negi shot a load down her throat taking her by surprise causing her to back up slightly as four more spurts filled up her mouth.

Negi backed away as two more spurts shot toward his mother's body. "M-Mom ar-are you alright?"

Arika let a little of the seed slip from her mouth before swallowing the rest. "I'm fine Negi...you just took me by surprise is all...my my your father couldn't shoot that much...and Kenshin and his father could do slightly more, but then again I haven't been this turned on in awhile."

"I see." "Mom that was amazing."

"So I've been told by the above mentioned three." "Now then Negi give me a second to clean up and we'll continue."

Negi stared as his mother scrapped his seed from her body and licked her fingers clean. "Mmm...That was good Negi..." Arika then laid down and spread her legs apart. "Now then...come over here and fuck your dear mother senseless will you Negi_-kun_."

Negi wordlessly made his way over to her and lined himself up. "Ready?"

Arika wrapped her legs around his waist driving him inside. "Come on Negi...don't be nervous we've come this far why not go all the way?"

"H-hai!" Negi began bucking his hips back and forth. "Mom...it's sooo hot inside you..."

"Mmmm...it's supposed to feel that way Negi." "I thought you knew that."

"Yes...come on Mom meet my thrusts."

"Alright Negi." Arika began bucking her hips forward as Negi picked up the pace. "Ahhh!" "Negi your cock is hitting the back!"

"Nnnn..." "Oh god Mom it's so good!"

"Oooooh!" "Negi harder!"

"Hai!"

Negi wrapped his arms around Arika and lifted her up as he stood up and set Arika against the wall. "Ahhhh..." "G-Going to take control from here Negi?"

"Hai...Mom." "I'll start fucking you senseless now."

"Well what are you waiting for an invitation?" "Start screwing your dear mother's cunt."

Negi nodded and began plowing into his mother's pussy. "Mmmm!" "Yeeeeessss!"

Negi latched his lips onto his mother's right areola and began sucking. "Mmmm...I was right...you do love them."

"Come on Negi I'm about to cum again...Nnnn I'm about to cum from my own son's dick..."

Negi pulled away from her breast and smirked lightly. "You act as if that's a bad thing?"

"Hm hm...whoever said that Negi?" "Now then...today is a safe day for me...so go ahead and cum inside if you like."

"Right!"

Negi began fucking his mother's pussy relentlessly as Arika moaned out loudly in pleasure. "Ahhh!" "N-Negi!"

"M-Mom!"

Negi and Arika embraced one another as they came. Negi fell backward with his cock still lodged in his mother's pussy. "W-Wow...Mom that was great..."

Arika cast him a tired smile. "Yes...it was...y'know we're going to be doing this more often right Negi?"

"Hai hai." "I'll be looking forward to it Mom."

Arika giggled and pecked Negi on the lips. "Alright now get dressed and run along before Asuna starts wondering where you are."

Negi nodded and threw on his shirt before returning Arika's kiss from just a moment ago. "I love you Mom."

"Hm Hm...I love you too Negi now get a move on."

Negi ran out the door and Arika sighed. "That was great..."

"Hm hm...was it now _Arika-Chan?_"

Arika's eyes widened and she turned to see an amused Hikari staring at her. "H-Hikari-Chan? !" "H-How long were you there? !" "Didn't you leave with Nagi and Ryuushin?"

"I let the boys have the night out." "That was amusing Arika-Chan...screwing your own son?" "How lewd."

Arika shot her an annoyed glare. "Well if this isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

"Ha ha!" "Ahhh..." "So Arika you're into incest now?"

"Hah...yes Hikari I am...jeez could we just drop it?"

"Oh sure...if you do me a favor."

"Oh god what?"

"Oh I think you're going to like this." "You see...my son has been having very vivid fantasies lately."

"Uh...what's that got to do with me exactly?" "He has in upwards of about 20 girlfriends."

"Oh...because they've all been about you."

Arika stared at her. "Run that by me again?"

"Ken-Chan's been fantasizing about screwing you."

"Annnnd what stopped him...from." "Oh." "He always held himself back."

"Yes...so could you take him out and maybe help him out."

"What's to stop him from holding back again?"

"Simple...I already told Nagi...he doesn't mind, but Kenshin owes him one." "You just need to tell him that."

Arika sighed. "I never thought to tell him that even if he did do his best it wouldn't affect my marriage."

"Well you know Ken-Chan he doesn't want to mess up a good thing."

"Alright I'll do it." "But in return...I don't think it's fair that Kenshin gets to have fun with his little brother's mother and not the other way around."

"Oh I like the way you think Arika-Chan." "Alright you got a deal." "You fuck my son I'll fuck yours."

"Alright." "Now then I need some sleep."

"Alright good night."

"Good night."

(chapter end)

Draconis: (slams head on desk) Two weeks...two fucking weeks!

Kenshin: What happened?"

Draconis: Well first I took a break last Saturday to watch the latest doomsday prediction fall flat on it's ass. Then a few days later my area was the target of some fierce thunderstorm and tornado activity. So uh yeah not exactly a great time to write. Good news is the bad weather threats should be shifting north soon. My thoughts and prayers to those affected by these hellish storms...sorry, but it's all I can give.

Hikari: Well it's the thought that counts right?

Draconis: Yeap , but seriously why can't the rain go to west Texas and New Mexico? I hear they need it bad!

Ryuushin: Well sometimes weather can be a bitch.

Draconis: Yeah and when it gets bad you usually hear religious end times crap or conspiracy crap. To the end timers...I'm curious to see what the afterlife is like, but I'm not that damn curious!

Hikari: Anyway before Drac-kun can begin ranting we'll just end things here.

Draconis: Thanks Hikari-Chan. Anyway next lemon will feature Tertium getting it on with with Shirabe Homura and Tamaki.

Koyomi: Eh? ! Why does Shirabe get to go again? !

Draconis: Reader request...anyway see you all later.

Tell me what you think. Reviews please?

Draconis678 out


	14. Mother's Scheme

Draconis: Alright lets try this again.

Hikari: What do you mean?

Draconis: I was trying to write a lemon with Negi in it for awhile now and nothing comes to me.

Arika: Why not try the idea you foreshadowed to? You know where...

Draconis: Yeah Yeah Arika I know what you're talking about. Might as well. By the way for the readers I'm using Male Negi.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons.

Chapter 14

Mother's Scheme.

Draconis: Begin.

(Note: This chapter contains lyrics to a couple of songs. I do not own either)

(start)

"So uh let me get the straight." "You wanna do what now?" Nagi says to Arika and Hikari who were sitting across from him and Ryuushin sipping tea.

"Well Nagi it seems Ken-Chan's been fantasizing about Arika as of late." Hikari says.

"Tch ha ha." Ryuushin says. "Ahhh." "Anyway go on."

"Well Ryuushin we were thinking that Hikari could take Negi out for the day and I'll go somewhere with Kenshin." Arika says.

"Er...OK." "Man didn't he get enough of us while we were sealed." Nagi says. Hikari shrugs. "Well Nagi can you blame him?" "I mean she was sealed with you for six years." "It's only natural he'd think about it at least twenty times." "Just imagine if she were sealed alone."

In a different dimension Kenshin and Arika both sneezed. "Anyway we'd just thought we'd give you guys a heads up."

Ryuushin narrows his eyes at Hikari. "What?"

"You owe me one." Ryuushin says. "Ah fine whatever." Hikari says.

"Same to you Arika." Nagi says. Arika nods. "I know I know."

"Just kinda feels like we're..." Nagi says. Hikari finishes the statement. "Whoring us out?" "Um...it's just your sons guys." "I'd understand if it was someone out of the blue." "We're all practically family."

"Ha ha." "I suppose so." Ryuushin says. Nagi shrugged. "OK just remember to clean up afterward." He says as he and Ryuushin get up and leave. The two women stare annoyed at the space they once occupied. "Like we need you to tell us that baka." Hikari says.

"So um...did you get the pills?" Arika asks.

"Yup." Hikari says tossing her close friend a blue pill. "Gotta say it's gonna feel weird walking around having literally shaved off half my age." Arika nods as they both swallow the pills. Smoke surrounded the two only to be swiped away. The two women looked each other over and noticed their chests shrunk and they got shorter among other things.

"Wow did we really look like this as teenagers?" Hikari asks. Arika nods. "I guess so."

"Man you look cute though." Hikari said giggling. Arika shook her head smiling. "Speak for yourself Hell Kitten."

"Anyway...let's get out of these clothes and into something the girls would wear." Hikari said stripping down.

(break)

_With Kenshin and Negi._

(yawn) "So Negi what do you wanna do today?" "We're off from school and we've got absolutely nothing to do." Kenshin says.

Negi shrugs his shoulders. "I haven't the faintest clue."

"Man...everyone else is busy today too." Kenshin says. He then notices something out in the distance. Squinting he saw two girls. The taller girl had flowing red hair that hung down past her waist. She was wearing a low cut red shirt that showed off some of her cleavage. She also wore a pair of tight black jeans that helped with the shirt in showing off her curves.

Kenshin got a slight nosebleed looking at her. _"Goddamn!" _Wiping his nose he turned his attention to the shorter girl whose blond hair hung down to her waist. She wore a plain white short-sleeved form fitting shirt coupled with a skirt that cut off at mid thigh. Kenshin wiped his nose again. _"Man that combo makes her look so...appealing."_

The taller of the two noticed Kenshin's staring as the walked toward him and Negi. "He he." "Ken-Chan's staring right at you Arika-Chan." She said in a low tone.

"Sh-Shut up Hikari." Arika whispered. "Where the hell did you get these outfits anyway?" Hikari giggled. "That's my little secret." She crossed her arms under her breasts lifting them up and bent over slightly. "They make us look good though don't they?"

"I'll say so..." The two women turned girls turned around and noticed a group of middle aged men smirking perversely at them.

Hikari was about to tell them off when two fists slammed into two of the men. "Move along ya old bastards!" "They're under the legal age!"

"Yes." "Leave these girls alone." "Or I'll be forced to use excessive force."

Hikari blinked as Kenshin and Negi moved in front of them. Kenshin turned back to them with a light smirk. "Don't worry Nee-Chans." "Me and my buddy here got your backs."

"You're going to pay for that boy."

Kenshin and Negi both smirk. "Really now?" Negi says. "Why not make good on it hm?" The two boys start beating the hell out of the men.

Arika taps Hikari on the shoulder. "Remember the names we came up with." Hikari nods.

The two boys finish up and the men retreat. Kenshin smirked cracking his knuckles. "Come again boys we could do this all damn day."

Negi turned to the transformed women. "Ah sorry ma'ams are you OK?"

Hikari hugged Negi into her chest. "Oh thank you both!" "We don't know what we woulda done if you hadn't shown!" Negi waved his arms around. Arika walked up to Kenshin. She bowed slightly. "Thank you for protecting us."

Kenshin blinked. _"Where have I seen these two before?" "I can't put my finger on it, but they both seem familiar." _Kenshin shakes his head. _"Ah it's just my imagination." _He cracks a light smile. "Not a problem." "Now...uh Nee-Chan could you take my friends head out from your 'heavenly valley'?" "I think he's feeling asphyxiated."

"Oh!" "Sorry!" She says.

"Haaaaaaah!" Negi says gasping for breath. "It's alright." Negi said shuddering. "I'm kind of used to it."

"So uh...what's your names anyway?" Kenshin said. "I'm Kenshin and this here is Negi."

"_He he." Hikari thought. "If only they knew." _"Ah my name is Kuri." "Nice to meet you."

"My name is Ari." "Pleased to meet you."

Kenshin grabs Ari's hand placing a kiss on it. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Nice to meet you Kuri-San, Ari-San." Negi said.

"Say...seeing as you just saved us why don't we all go do something together?" Kuri suggests.

"Ah...we're going to have to pol-" Kenshin covers Negi's mouth. "Excuse me ladies we need to have a man to man talk." Kenshin drags Negi away leaving Kuri and Ari alone.

"He he." "They totally fell for it." "Ken-Chan's totally into you Arika." Hikari said.

"Gee thanks." Arika said annoyed. "I forget, why did I let myself get caught up in this?"

"Because you care about Ken-Chan and want to help him live out his fantasy?" Hikari said.

"Ugh." Arika groaned. "I know we agreed to do this, but why do you want to?" "I could just take Kenshin out myself."

"Well I've been meaning to thank Negi for awhile now." "For helping Kenshin get over his past." Hikari said. "So there." "Happy now?"

"At least you're being honest." "Now let's get back into character here they come." Arika said.

Hikari nods and turns toward Kenshin and Negi and waved. "Hey you two did your talk go well?"

"Yeah." "He just needed to be reminded that we have nothing to do today." Kenshin said.

"Sorry Kuri-San I forgot." Negi said.

"So what should we do?" Kenshin asks.

"Mmm...how about we go to the karaoke bar?" Ari suggests.

"Ooo nice choice Ari-Chan!" Kuri says draping her arm over her friend's shoulders. "What do you guys think?"

"OK." "Alright." Negi and Kenshin say.

Ari walked over to Kenshin and grabbed his arm. "OK let's go." Kuri set her hand on Negi's shoulder. "Yeah lets."

The four made their way to the bar and entered. "Wow...this place is empty." Kuri said.

"Huh." "I guess they had something to do as well." Kenshin said thinking of the cheerleader trio.

"Oh hello everyone." "Sorry we're kinda empty today." "Would you like to sing today?" The owner of the building asks.

"Sure thing." "Say Ari why don't you and Kenshin-kun have a go?" Kuri says. Ari turns to Kenshin. "Do you mind?"

Kenshin looks away with a light blush. "No." Kuri giggles. "Ooo someones nervous!"

"I am not!" Kenshin shouts annoyed. "Come on Ari-Chan."

"OK." Ari says. The two flipped through the list and noticed there was some American Country songs. "Huh?" "You can understand English?" Kenshin asks. Ari nods. "Yes." "So can Kuri." "How's this one sound?"

Kenshin looks at it. "Whiskey Lullaby?" "By Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss?" "OK." (A/N: Feel free to find the song.)

The song started and Kenshin closed his eyes as the first line came. Kuri and Negi looked on. "Hm?" "This seems like it's gonna be a sad song." Kuri said. Negi turns to her. "A sad song?"

"Yeah just listen."

Kenshin opened his mouth to begin. "She put him out..." He said solemnly. "...Like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette." "He spent his whole life tryin' to forget..." He opens his eyes as a saddening feeling overtakes him. "We watched him drink his pain away...little at a time.." "But he never could get drunk enough...to get her off his mind...Until the night..."

Ari joined in helping him sing the chorus. "He put that bottle to his head...and pulled the trigger." Kenshin took a breath. "He finally drank away her memory." "Life is short...but this time it was bigger...than the strength he had to get up off his knees..."

"We found him with his face down in the pillow...with a note that said 'I'll love her till I die.'" "And when we buried him beneath the willow...the angels sang him a whiskey lullaby." Kenshin and Ari both started to sing along as the syllable 'la' was repeated several times.

Ari stepped forward as Kenshin stepped back. "The rumors flew...but nobody knew how much she blamed herself" "For years and years." "She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath." Ari took a breath.

Kenshin looked on. _"Man...Ari has a beautiful voice."_

"She finally drank her pain away." "A little at a time...but she could never get drunk enough...to get him off her mind." "Until the night..." "She put the bottle to her head...and pulled the trigger."

Kenshin stepped forward helping her sing the chorus this time. "And finally drank away her memory." "Life is short...but this time it was bigger." "Than the strength she had to get up off her knees."

"We found her with her face down in the pillow." "Clingin' to his picture for dear life...We laid her next to him beneath the willow." "While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby." The two repeated the lullaby from earlier as the song went through an instrumental and repeated again before another instrumental and finally ending.

Kenshin turned to Ari as Kuri and Negi applauded. "Well it's over." "Let's make them sing next."

Ari smiles. "Sure."

Kenshin hopped off the stage. "Alright Kuri-Chan you and Negi are next so get your asses up there."

"Yeah Yeah." Kuri said dragging Negi up to the stage. Kenshin and Ari had a seat. "You can sing pretty well Kenshin-San."

"Please just Kenshin." Kenshin says. "Besides you have an amazingly beautiful voice." "Much better than my shabby voice." Kenshin says. Ari blushes. "A-Arigatou." _"Wh-What the?" "Kenshin's actually making me blush? !" _She thought then another thought came to mind. _"That birdbrain Nagi never has complimented my voice...maybe that's why."_

"You have a lovely body too." Kenshin says. Ari stares at him. He responds by waving his hands. "Don't worry I'm not gonna try anything." "You look like the kinda woman who'd kick my ass for it." "Kinda like my surrogate uncle Nagi's wife." "She's a great woman, although she's constantly kicking the crap outta him for bein' a pervert." Kenshin scratched behind his ears. "But she'd probably skin me alive if she knew some of the thoughts I've been havin' about her."

Ari looked over at Kuri and Negi who were still deciding on a song. "You've been fantasizing about her?" _"At least I could find out what he's been thinking."_

Kenshin blushes lightly. "Yeah." "I-I mean it's not like I all the sudden wanna start dating her or anything like that it's just...I'm still a teenage boy." "It's just a case of my friend up there having an attractive mother and that kinda...gets me goin."

"I see." Ari said turning her face away so Kenshin couldn't see her blush. "You just want to sleep with an older woman."

"Does that annoy you?" "That we're technically on a date and I'm sitting here telling you about my attraction to a married woman?"

"No not at all." Ari said. "You never know...maybe she's been fantasizing about sleeping with a younger man." Ari/Arika's eyes widen as she realized what she said. _"Wh-What the? !" "I-I just told him I've been fantasizing about sleeping with a younger man!"_

Kenshin stares at her confused as her blush deepens. "Ari-Chan you alright?"

"Y-Yes." Ari takes a deep breath. "I'm fine." "Oh hey they're starting."

"Alright you two this song is basically about those we don't want to leave or have left and come back." Kuri said. Kenshin stares at Negi. _"Huh." "I guess Otouto does have someone like that."_

The song began. Kenshin and Ari both recognized it as Far Away by the band Nickelback. _"Huh?" "Where the hell's Ryuushin and Nodoka-San when you need them?" Arika thought._

Kuri started things off. "This time, This place." "Misused, mistakes." "Too long Too late...who was I to make you wait?"

Negi started singing. "Just one chance...Just one breath." "Just in case there's just one left...cause you know you know you know...!"

The two sang the chorus together. "That I love you!" "That I loved you all along." "And I miss you." "Been far away for far too long." "I keep dreaming...that you'll be with me and you'll never go!" "Stop breathin' if I don't see you any more!"

"On my knees...I'll ask." "Last chance for one last dance!" Negi sang.

"'Cause with you I'd withstand...all of hell to hold your hand!" Kuri sang. "I'd give it all." "I'd give for us...give anything but I won't give up!"

"Cause you know...you know...you know...!"

The chorus came again. "That I love you!" "That I loved you all along." "And I miss you." "Been far away for far too long." "I keep dreaming...that you'll be with me and you'll never go!" "Stop breathin' if I don't see you any more!"

"So far away, been far away for far too long." "So far away...been far away for far too long!" The two continued singing. "But you know...you know...you know...!"

"That I wanted!" "I wanted you to stay!" "Cause I needed!" "I needed to hear you say!" Kuri sang. "That I loved you!" "I've loved you all along!"

"And I forgive you...!" Negi sang "For bein' away for far too long!" "So keep breathin'!" "Cause I'm not leavin' you anymore!

"Believe it...!" "Hold on to me and never let me go!" "Keep breathin'!" "Cause I'm not leavin' you anymore!" "Hold on to me and never let me go!" "Keep breathin'!" "Hold on to me and never let me go" "Keep breathin'!" "Hold on to me and never let me go...!" The two finished the song.

Kenshin and Ari applauded. "My my Negi-San I didn't realize that you had such a singing voice." Ari said.

"Negi you do realize if any of the girls heard you sing that they could try to blackmail you." Kenshin says bemused. Negi blushes and nods. "K-Kuri-San insisted that we sing this."

"Yeah, but ya had fun didn't ya?" Kuri says slapping him on the shoulder.

Kuri and Ari suddenly groan. "Something up?" Kenshin asks.

"N-No." "Our clothes suddenly feel tight." "E-Excuse us!" Kuri said hopping off the stage and dragging Ari away.

Negi hopped off the stage and walked toward Kenshin. "Kenshin...does anything seem...familiar about Kuri-San and Ari-San?"

"Yeah." "I kinda feel like I've seen them before...many times before." Kenshin says. "Come on Negi we're going on recon." Negi nods and follows Kenshin in following the two girls.

Kenshin notices the two turn a corner into an alley and looks around the corner. Negi ducks down and takes a look himself.

"The age down pills are wearing off." Ari said. Kuri nods. "Yeah." "I don't have anymore either."

"_Age down pills?" Kenshin and Negi both thought. _

"I guess date times up." Kuri says as the two girls bodies begin to glow. Smoke surrounded them and cleared to reveal Hikari and Arika.

Kenshin donned a flabbergasted look. Negi took on a slightly less surprised look. _"Wh-What the hell? !" Kenshin thought. _

"_Kenshin and I were on a date with Hikari-San and Mom?" Negi thought._

The two women heard a noise and turned to see Kenshin and Negi. "Oh..." Arika trailed off.

"Fuck." Hikari finished.

"Wh-What the hell? !" Kenshin shouts.

"Er Hikari-San what's going on here?" Negi asks.

"We felt like taking you two out somewhere." Hikari said.

Kenshin points at his skull with deadpanned expression. "You coulda done that without leading us on."

"Well we didn't want it to be a family date." Arika says. "We wanted you two to feel comfortable."

"Kenshin you act like you told her..." Hikari trails off pointing at Arika. "...That you've been fantasizing about her."

Kenshin narrows his eyes with a light blush on his face. Negi turned to him. "You...been fantasizing about my mother?"

Kenshin closed his eyes turning away. "I-I explain later."

"He he." Hikari giggles. "Ken-Chan's embarrassed." "Hey Arika..." "Arika?" Hikari turned to Arika to see the same shade of red gracing her cheeks. "Er hey Negi wanna leave these two alone.""We'll be waiting over by the train station." Hikari says dragging Negi away.

Kenshin shrugs his shoulders. "So now you know." "Yeah...I've been thinkin' of sleeping with you." "I'll admit it."

"Well what stopped you before?" Arika asks. "I mean it's not like I would have minded much."

"Negi." Kenshin says sighing. "I was worried about how he'd react if I did it with his mother." "And I mean now that you and Nagi are free I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want me trying to get frisky with you."

"Actually I got him to agree to this." Arika says. Kenshin turns to her. "Heh?" Arika nods. "I think when I initially brought it up he said he knows how it feels." "He just says that we both owe him one."

"I see." Kenshin says sighing. "Arika...I'm sor." Arika stepped forward pressing her finger to his lips. "Shh." "Just be quiet before you screw yourself out of living out your fantasy."

Kenshin blinked. _"Where'd this come from?" _He felt a tugging on his arm and he was pulled forward. "Come on Hikari and Negi are waiting."

"So wait." "If you're going to be doing it with me then what are they gonna be doing?" Kenshin asks.

"Oh Hikari's been meaning to thank Negi for quiet sometime now." "So they're gonna be doing the same as us." Arika says. Kenshin takes out a blue pill and pops it in Arika's mouth.

She instinctively swallowed the pill and turned to him. "Wh-What was that all about?" Kenshin shrugs. "Well we started this with you and Mom being teenagers why not finish it like that?"

The two came up to Negi and Hikari the former of the two was blushing up a storm. "Oh?" "Arika you had another pill?" Kenshin flicked a pill into her mouth.

"Wh-What the? !" "Ken-Chan warn me next time you do that!" Hikari shouts. Kenshin smirks. "No." "Now Negi what's wrong?"

"W-Well Hikari-San t-told me what we're going to be doing." "Th-That we are going to be having...sex together." Negi said pushing his fingers together. "Is something going wrong with our mother's marriages Kenshin?"

"Hm hm." Arika said petting Negi's head. "No." "Nagi and Ryuushin are...OK with this." "We just have to pay them back somehow."

"I'm not sure I understand." Negi says. Kenshin facepalms. "Negi it pretty much means that these two are gonna have to do whatever Nagi and Dad want next time they do it." "Just as well Nagi's gonna think of something special for me."

"Well what about Ryuu-San?" "He's probably got something planned for me." Kenshin shrugs. "Eh Dad's probably just content getting to be 'master' next time."

"OK so can we head in?" Hikari says. Arika turns to her. "Somebody's eager."

The two boys were led to a building. Kenshin blinks. "A love hotel?"

"Yeah?" "We can't take it to Al's place and your dorm rooms are out of the question." Hikari says.

Kenshin strokes his chin. "True." "OK I'll pay." "How long?"

"Um..." Arika says. "A couple of hours."

"Yeah it's not like you or I are 'cycling' right now." Hikari says to Kenshin who nods. "OK." Kenshin walks up to the front desk. "Hello could I get a room for four?"

"Um OK sure." "What about the boy back there?" The woman says.

"He's older than he looks." "He's the same age as me." Kenshin says.

"And how old are you?" She asks. Kenshin smiles. "Sixteen." "That's the age of consent isn't it?"

"Yes sir." "OK here you go." The woman hands him a key. "Just leave the money in the room." "Someone will come and get it."

"OK thank you." Kenshin says.

The four make their way to the room and enter. They look around and notice it was a pretty plain room. A couple of beds a dresser with a mirror and a bathroom.

Hikari dragged Negi to one of the beds. "Well lets get started." She pulls Negi into a kiss. She was pleased when Negi began returning the kiss. Arika turns to Kenshin snaking her hands under his trench coat and shrugging it off him. She places her lips on his nipping her fingers under his shirt lifting it up.

"Mmm..." Arika moaned feeling Kenshin kneading around her breasts. They both heard a gasp and looked over still lip-locked to find Hikari stroking Negi's tool.

"H-Hikari-San..." Negi moaned. Hikari smiles kissing Negi on the cheek. "Do you like it?"

"H-Hai." Negi says. Hikari nods and slides downward. "Don't be afraid to say you're uncomfortable Negi." "I'm under the assumption you want this." "If not I'm sure Ken-Chan and Arika won't mind a third person."

"N-No." "K-Keep going H-Hikari-San." Negi says. "I-I'm just nervous doing this in front of M-Mom."

"Ahhh." Hikari says. "Well OK." She knelt down and wrapped her lips around the head of his dick. She soon took it all into her mouth. Bobbing her head back and forth she let out a light humming sound.

Negi moaned loudly. "H-Hikari-San!"

Arika meanwhile had Kenshin almost completely disrobed and pushed him on to the remaining bed. She then set her foot on his crotch moving it up and down. "You like that?" She asks.

Kenshin groans feeling her squeeze it between the webbings of her toes. "Unnn..." "Arika..."

"Oh how lewd." "You're getting off with my foot?" Arika says amused. "I want you to call me Master for now." "Does that sound fair?"

"H-Hai." Kenshin says. "I'll be the slave." Arika smiles. "Good." "Now I hope you noticed, but I tied your arms behind you with your own shirt." "Now then turn around." Arika orders.

"Hai." Kenshin says. Arika sits against the headboard of the bed and continues stroking Kenshin's cock with her foot. She then puts her remaining foot on his shoulder. "Lick." She says.

"Wh-What?" Kenshin says. She applies pressure on his shoulder causing him to groan in pain. "You heard me." "Lick it."

Kenshin nods slowly moving his body to set her foot on his chest. He then roped his tongue in between the webbings of her toes causing her to moan out. "Yesss..." "That's it right there." "Keep it up."

Hikari looks over as she gave head to Negi. _"Huh?" "Ken-Chan's actually complying to being Arika's __slave?" _

"**_Well think about it kitten." Hikari says._****_"It's the only time they're gonna be able to do it so Kenshin probably wants her to enjoy it."_**

"_I guess." Hikari thought._

Negi squeezed his eyes shut. "H-Hikari-San."

"Hm?" Hikari sounds.

"I-I'm about to...!" Negi said. Hikari shakes her head and takes his cock out of her mouth.

"Oh no no no." "Bad Negi-kun you can't cum just yet." Hikari says.

"H-Huh?" Negi squeaks out. Hikari smiles removing her shirt. "I haven't even gotten to use these yet."

"Y-You didn't wear a bra?" Negi asks. Hikari shrugs. "Shirt was too tight." "Besides Arika and I were planning on doing this anyway so what would have been the point?" The woman turned girl wrapped Negi's manhood in her cleavage. "Ooo." "Negi-kun your cock is so warm."

"H-Hikari-San." "Y-You're breasts are...so soft." Negi groans out.

"Do you like them?" "I'll let you play around with them later." Hikari says shifting her rack up and down.

"H-Hai." "A-Arigatou Hikari-San."

"Come on now none of that -San bullcrap." "Just call me by my name." Hikari says leaning up and kissing the boy on the lips.

"H-Hai...Hikari." Negi says shyly.

Hikari leans down and starts licking the slit on the head of his cock. "Oh?" "You're beginning to leak out precum." "So...tasty." She moans taking Negi's cock back into her mouth. _**"Wow kitten you're really letting yourself get into this."**_

"_Why shouldn't I?" "I'm grateful to Negi-kun for helping my son." _Hikari thought.

Meanwhile Arika moans aloud as Kenshin trails his tongue up the sole of her foot. "Do you like doing something so demeaning my pet?"

"Hai Master..." Kenshin says panting. "I love it..."

"Is this what your 'fantasy' entailed?" Arika asks. Kenshin closed his eyes groaning. "H-Hai."

"Tell me my pet...what do you think of my feet?" Arika says.

"Master has beautiful feet." Kenshin says. Arika allows a small smile to grace her features as she lowers her other foot to Kenshin's crotch and catches his manhood in between them. "I should withhold you from your orgasm my pet." "For making me feel awkward about telling my husband about this."

"S-Sumimasen Master." Kenshin groaned as Arika applied pressure to the shaft of his cock.

"Tell me my cute perverted little pet." Arika asks. "Do you want to cum?"

"H-Hai." Kenshin says. Arika shakes her head. "My regrets but you're going to have to wait a bit longer."

"Eh?" Kenshin says.

"Hm?" "You want me to stop pet?" Arika asks. Kenshin shakes his head quickly. "N-No Master."

"If I asked you if I wanted to do this again pet...would you let me?" Arika asks.

"H-Hai." Kenshin says.

"Even if we were in public?" Arika asks.

Kenshin blinks. _"In public?" "What's she getting at?" "She wants to do this again?"_

"Yes..." Kenshin says panting. "Wherever and whenever Master wants."

"Good answer." Arika says moving her feet up and down his penis faster. "Who knows...maybe I'll let you be Master next time."

"I...I'd like that Master." Kenshin says pressure building in his crotch.

Negi pants as Hikari picks up the pace on him. "H-Hikari...i-is it OK for me to cum yet?" "I-I can't hold it back much longer."

"Yessss..." "Negi-kun." Hikari says. "Go ahead and let yourself go."

"Pet?" "Are you about to release?" Arika asks.

"Y-Yes." "Y-Your feet feel so good pumping up and down my filthy cock." Kenshin says

"Good just hold it for a moment." Arika says.

"H-Hai." Kenshin says. Arika smiles and begins angling his cock toward her. "Ah!" "Master!"

"Hikari!" Negi says shooting his load into lovely demon woman's mouth.

Arika looked down as Kenshin's semen covered her breasts. "Ah...I see it did work." She scraps a bit off her right breast and licked it off.

"It has a nice taste pet." "Thank you." Arika says.

Kenshin nods. "Your welcome Master." Both of them turn to see Negi fall backward panting. "Is it a little much for you Negi?" Arika asks.

"I-It...felt so good." Negi says.

"Yeaaahhh..." "Mom is pretty good at that." Kenshin says.

"Ahhh..." Hikari sighs contently. "Negi-kun's cum has such a nice flavor to it Arika."

"Mmm...I'm sure it does." Arika says. "Now seeing as we don't have a lot of time here lets finish this."

"Yeah." Hikari says unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down. Arika sighs and reaches under her skirt and pulls down a pair of silk white panties and throws them to the floor. "Lay down my pet."

"Yes master." Kenshin says laying down on his back. "Um Master." "Can I free my hands?"

"Of course." Arika says. "Just so long as I stay on top of you..." Arika brought the point home by straddling his waist. "Then you can do whatever."

Hikari got on all fours and turned to Negi. "OK Negi-kun whenever your ready."

Negi nods and presses the head of his penis at the entrance to her vagina. "Here I go." "Hikari." Negi forces his way in as Hikari gasps aloud. _"Ahh..." "H-He's just like his father...only a bit younger."_

Arika grabbed hold of Kenshin's dick and positioned it. "Mm...oh." She sounds guiding the head up and down her vaginal lips. She lowers herself on it as it fills her up. _"Oh!" "Th-This is the first time I've actually felt it with my body." "He's splitting me in two...!"_

"Kenshin...my pet your cock is so big..." Arika says her eyes glossed over.

"Master." "Y-Your walls are squeezing me so tightly." Kenshin says.

"Hikari...I'm going to go faster." Negi says. Hikari nods grabbing hold of the sheets. "Negi...!"

"Please my pet." Arika pants out. "Meet me halfway at least." Kenshin nods thrusting upward.

Negi bends over and grabs Hikari's breasts in his hand. "Hikari." "Does it excite you that your best friend's son is having sex with you right now?"

"Ahhh...huh?" Hikari moans out. "Wh-Where did this come from?"

"Answer my question kitten." Negi says.

Hikari looks down and sees the glyphs from the Magia Erebea on the backs of Negi's hands. _"Nani?" "He's unconsciously activating Magia Erebea?" "Is that why he suddenly changed the mood?" She thought. "Well I guess I could help him out."_

"Yes Negi-kun." "It's a major turn on that we're doing this." Hikari moans out. "I like it."

"Oh?" Negi says. "Am I as good as he is?" Negi says picking up the pace while pointing at Kenshin.

"Ahh!" "Mmm!" "N-Not yet." "You're not going all out." Hikari says.

Negi rose up and grabbed the woman's hips lifting her up. "You want me to fuck you relentlessly?" "Alright then!"

"Mmm!" "Oh god yes!" "I-I love it!" Hikari shouts out.

Arika looks over at them. _"Hm?" "Negi's leading Hikari around by the nose?" "Interesting." "Why don't we free the pet now?"_

"Kenshin." "Rise up and lift me up." "And don't you dare let your cock leave my pussy." Arika orders.

Kenshin nods and caught the woman in an embrace and lifted up to a standing position. He began thrusting into her again. "Ahh..." "Good." "Just like that." "Keep it up Kenshin."

"Fuck...!" "S-So tight." Kenshin says. "Mast-"

Arika placed a kiss on his lips. "Master pet time is over." "Just finish it for me will you?"

Kenshin stares for a moment. "Er...OK then."

Arika wrapped her legs around Kenshin's waist. "Mmmm!" "It's getting so hot in there!"

"Ahh!" "Ye-Yeah!" Kenshin says bucking his hips into her.

"Uuuugh!" "More!" Arika shouts.

"Yes!"

Hikari lifted herself up as Negi relentlessly pounded into her. "Ahhhh!" "N-Negi!" "I-I think I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Urrrgh!" "Same here Hikari." Negi says.

"Arika!" "It's coming!" "I can't stop!" Kenshin says.

"G-Go ahead Kenshin!" "I don't mind!" Arika says.

"I-I'm cumming! !" The four shout as orgasm overtakes them. Kenshin falls back onto the bed holding Arika both of which were panting heavily.

"Oh man..." Kenshin says.

"That was...great Kenshin." Arika says.

"H-Hikari-San?" "A-Are you alright?" Negi asks timidly.

"I'm fine." Hikari says laying down. "Just let me lay down for a moment."

"Let me go wash up." Arika says pushing herself off of Kenshin. "Could you give me a hand Kenshin?"

"Um...sure." Kenshin says following her into the bathroom.

"You did pretty good Negi-kun." Hikari says. Negi nods. "Um thank you Hikari-San."

"Oh boy back to that again." Hikari says with a slight pout in her voice.

"S-Sorry." Negi says. Hikari looks back and sees the glyphs had vanished. "Ah so that's why."

"What do you mean?" Negi asks. Hikari sits up. "You activated Magia Erebea while you were fucking me."

"I did?" Negi asks.

"Yeah." "Your personality changed when it happened and you took total control." Hikari says.

Negi bows his head. "I-I'm sor..." Hikari pets him on the head. "Don't worry about it." "Some women like it when the man takes control." "I could go either way."

"Oh." "S-So you liked it?" Negi asks.

"Yeah." "It was fun." Hikari says. "You should do it with a few of your little girlfriends when you get the chance."

"N-No." "I-If I don't be careful I could hurt them." Negi says.

"Ah you'll be fine." "We women are tougher than you think Negi-kun." Hikari says winking at him with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Negi asks.

"Yeah." Hikari says.

"You know she's right Negi." Arika says stepping out of the bathroom. "Just don't worry about it I mean it's not like you're going to go on a sexing rampage."

"Or is he?" Kenshin says from behind her.

"N-No!" Negi shouts blushing. Arika Hikari and Kenshin all share a laugh at the boys expense.

"So Ken-Chan how was being the submissive?" Hikari asks.

Kenshin shot her a deadpan expression. "You're asking me when you've went Master on me yourself?"

"OK OK." Hikari says grabbing her clothes. "Come on let's get dressed and get outta here."

They all nod and get dressed. Kenshin left a measurable stack of bills on the dresser. _"Well that was fun at the very least." "I didn't know Arika had it in her." Kenshin thought._

Negi looked over at Hikari who was admiring the scenery around them. _"Hikari-San's a lovely woman...Ryuushin-San's lucky to be married to her."_

"_**Meh." "I just wonder what he thinks about her sexing his son his best friend and his best friend's son."**_

Negi notices Kenshin and Arika walk ahead and pulls on Hikari's shirt. "Hm?" "What is it Negi-kun?"

"Um Hikari-San does it at all bother you that your married and still have sex with Kenshin Dad and now...me?" "I mean excuse me for sounding blunt, but wouldn't that qualify as being unfaithful to Ryuushin-San?"

Hikari stared at him before sighing. "Yes...I suppose I do kind of feel guilty." "I mean with Nagi we originally intended it to be a one time thing and Ken-Chan could live without doing these things with me, but Ryuushin said that it doesn't bother him." "Although sometimes I can't tell if he's lying to make me feel better about it or if he's being honest."

"I see." "Well why not ask him about it?" Negi says.

"I guess I will." Hikari says. She stops and turns Negi toward her and kissing him on the forehead. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." "Hikari." Negi says smiling.

Meanwhile Kenshin and Arika were waiting for Hikari and Negi. "So this is a one time thing?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes." "It was fun, but I don't want to take advantage of Nagi's one time generosity." "Did I fulfill your fantasy to your liking?" Arika asks.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "Believe it or not I actually like playing the submissive."

"Ah I see." Arika says.

"Even though it's a one time thing if you ever want to do it again I'm open to it." Kenshin says.

"Bu-" Arika says.

"I'm just leaving the offer there." "I won't make a move until you do." Kenshin says shrugging.

"Oh." "OK then." Arika says. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I never really told you this, but...thanks for watching over Negi and in turn allowing us to watch him grow."

"It was nothing really." Kenshin says.

"To you maybe." Arika says looking away. "Think if you were in our position."

"I guess...I see your point." Kenshin says.

(break)

_Later that night._

Kenshin and Negi had split away from Hikari and Arika after dropping them off. Arika and Nagi had went to sleep leaving Ryuushin and Hikari alone.

"So Hikari...any reason you're acting so timid?" Ryuushin asks.

"Well Ryuushin I want an honest answer from you." Hikari says. "Do you have a problem...with my sexual habits?"

"Huh?" Ryuushin asks. "What's this all the sudden?"

"Just answer and I'll explain." Hikari says.

"Well...I'd be lying if I said it didn't." "But at the same time I know we both love one another so I don't let it get to me."

"I see." Hikari says. "I just wanted to know because...I kinda feel like I'm taking advantage of your kindness and understanding."

"Hm?" "Didn't you say us and Nagi and Arika were like family?" Ryuushin asks.

"I know, but I don't want to put you off by constantly sleeping around with Negi Nagi and...Ken-Chan." Hikari says.

"Oh." Ryuushin says. "Well I don't really mind Kenshin, but if you really feel that way then I'll let Nagi know."

"OK." Hikari says. "Thanks Ryuushin."

"No problem." Ryuushin says then let out an amused smirk. "So Kenshin actually allowed Arika to lead him around by the nose?"

"He says he actually likes playing the submissive." Hikari says. "Maybe I should tell the girls that?"

"Please." Ryuushin scoffs. "He'll be sick of it in a week if you did that."

"True." Hikari says. "So...um...what did you want to do for letting me do this today?"

Ryuushin smiles flicking a blue pill into her mouth and swallowed one of his own. "Let's do it as teenagers again."

"OK." Hikari says locking lips with her husband.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Finally. An idea I could stick with.

Arika: One time huh?"

Draconis: In this universe yeah.

Hikari: So I take it this universe's lemons are over?

Anyway I just want to do a short Omake before I leave

(Omake)

Kenshin was training with Negi in the Ostia Arena when a shout cut through. "KENNNNNSHHHIIIIINNNN! ! !"

"Huh?" Kenshin says. "Nagi?" "Why so pissed?"

"You got my wife pregnant you asshole! !" Nagi shouts.

"S-Say what? !" "She told me she was on the pill!" Kenshin shout. Nagi shoots off a torrent of magic arrows at him. "No excuses!" "Put em' up!"

"SHHHHIIIIIIITTTT! ! !" Kenshin shouts taking off with Nagi hot on his tail.

Negi stares at the two men's retreating forms. "Huh?" He steps back then notices someone behind him. "Huh?" "Ryuushin-San?"

"Hey kid." Ryuushin says with a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Negi asks.

"Run." Ryuushin says.

Negi begins taking steps back. "U-Um." "Ryuushin why are you reaching for your sword?"

"You knocked up Hikari." Ryuushin says. Negi gulped and took off. "Kenshin wait for me! !"

Ryuushin began laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my god! !" "Nagi this was a great plan to get them back! !" "This worked out just as well as swapping out their tests!"

(omake end)

Draconis678 out


	15. Like TouSan and KaaSan

Draconis: Ugh.

Kenshin: Something wrong?

Draconis: Just a little under the weather.

Kenshin: Well whatever. Anyway what's on the schedule for today?

Draconis: There's a schedule?

Kenshin: Ah..! (strokes chin in thought) Good point.

Draconis: Anyway your Redux Kenshin right?

Kenshin: Yeah. What about it?

Draconis: Well I got a lemon chapter for you.

Kenshin: Eh? ! (blush) S-So...u-uh.

Draconis: You'll find out in a bit.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons

Chapter 15

Like Tou-San and Kaa-Chan.

Draconis: Begin!

(start)

The three siblings Kenshin Yukari and Miyuki were all sparring. Miyuki leaned backward dodging a high kick from Kenshin and flipped kicking him right in the chin. Yukari rushed toward him as he staggered backward and landed a punch into his stomach driving the wind out him.

"Gah..." Kenshin drawled out. He smirks suddenly and grabs her arm holding her in place.

Yukari looked back and saw Miyuki jump in the air and spin kicking toward her head. Yukari ducks as Miyuki kicks the taste out of her older brothers mouth.

"_Dammit." "These two are double teamin' me." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin jumped back and looked around. He holds his hands up. "I give."

"Huh?" Yukari says. "Why so soon?"

"Please you two are teaming up against me and I can't hope to beat two people who know me and how I fight so well." Kenshin says. "Part of strategy is knowing when to give in."

"I guess." Yukari says.

"That and where are Tou-Chan and Kaa-Chan?" Miyuki asks. "They were watching this fight weren't they?"

"That's what I was wondering." "They slipped away while we were sparring." Kenshin says turning around. "Let's head back."

"Hey Kenshin-niichan how'd we do anyway?" Miyuki asks.

"Pretty good." Kenshin says shrugging. "Although we'd have to spar again without stopping next time."

"OK." Miyuki says.

"I'm actually kind of glad we stopped." Yukari says yawning. "I was in the middle of a nap when we were pulled away to do this."

Kenshin turns to her. "You're fourteen why do you need to nap?"

"Studying late last night." "Couldn't sleep for some reason." "Kept hearing this moaning sound accompanied by a lot of grunting."

"Huh?" "Me and Niichan didn't have trouble sleeping." Miyuki says confused.

"Well Miyuki you're a heavy sleeper and Kenshin was too busy cuddling with his girlfriend." Yukari says.

Kenshin rounded on her. "We're not freakin' dating!"

"Uh huh suuuuurrreee you're not." Yukari teases. Kenshin scowls and turns away. "When you get a boyfriend Yukari I am gonna give you so much hell."

"And I will soooo kick your ass." Yukari says.

"Whatever." Kenshin says.

Miyuki steps in between them and wraps her arms around their waists pulling them closer together. "But what if you two end up getting all lovey-dovey with each other?" She says cheerfully.

Kenshin and Yukari smack her upside the head causing her to let them go. Two small bumps appeared on her head. "That was mean." She complained.

"You deserved that." Kenshin and Yukari say with matching blushes on their faces.

Miyuki giggles. "See you two are blushing!" "You already are all lov-" "Itai!" Miyuki rubbed her sore head as the twins smacked her again. "OK OK I'll stop." Miyuki moans in discontent.

"Good girl." Kenshin and Yukari say. They turn to each other. "Stop talking when I'm talking!" "No You!" "Dammit! !"

"He he." "You two are funny." Miyuki says.

"Ugh." "So Miyuki did you happen to remember what Negi said she was doing today?" Kenshin asks.

"Um...I think I remember the Magus saying that she Anya and Nekane went to London to do something for him." "She said she'd be back tomorrow."

"Ah." Kenshin says. Yukari looks over and sees a slightly disappointed look on his face and decided to tease him over it.

"Aw whatsa matter Kenshin-nii?" "Sad that you can't cuddle with Negi tonight?" She says. A coin impacted the side of her head. "Yukari just stop."

Yukari rubs her head. "You suck." She says.

"And you blow what of it?" Kenshin asks. Yukari drove her elbow into his ribs. "If I can't mess with you don't go messing with me."

"Deal." Kenshin says.

"Hey we're here finally." Miyuki says as they walk into the academy building.

"Well I'm gonna go back to taking a nap." Yukari says. Kenshin shrugs. "I could use a rest myself." "Miyuki what are you gonna be doing?"

"I was gonna go thumb through the library and grab something to eat." Miyuki says.

"OK." "Have fun then." Kenshin says. Miyuki nods smiling happily and runs off.

"Is that the only reason why you want to accompany me?" Yukari asks.

"I wanna ask Kaa-Chan and Tou-San something." Kenshin says.

"Ohhh." Yukari says.

"Wanna come with?" "It has something to do with training anyway." Kenshin asks.

"I guess so." Yukari shrugs.

The two twins make their way to their parent's room when they notice the door was cracked open slightly. "Huh?" "There's that moaning again." Yukari says. Kenshin looks over at the door. "Wanna take a look?" He says whispering to her. Yukari looks over at him then the door before nodding slowly. "O-OK."

Kenshin nods and pushes the door open and little more looking inside. Yukari knelt down in front of him and peered inside.

What they saw caused them both to blush deeply. Their parents Ryuushin and Hikari were laying on the bed in the buff making love."

"Oh god Ryuushin more!" Hikari moaned out. Ryuushin responded by bucking his hips harder into his wife. "Ungh." "Hikari...I'm about to cum!"

"Go ahead." "I'm cumming too!" Hikari cried out as orgasm overtook them both.

Kenshin pulled the door shut quietly so they wouldn't notice and the two twins made their way into their room.

"K-K-Kenshin-nii...wh-what were they doing?" Yukari asks.

"I-I don't know." Kenshin says.

"_Huh." "Shame Mom blanked Kenshin's mind about what he did with her inner demon." "Sure would help right now." Mirai says._

"Sh-Should we just sleep it off?" Yukari asks.

"Y-Yeah." Kenshin says walking over to Negi's bed and laying down. Yukari laid down on her bed and turned toward the wall.

"_Ugh." It's bad enough I got the oversized handbag giving me insomnia, but now my thing is hard as a rock and I can't seem to think it down." Kenshin thought._

"_Nnn..." "Wh-Why does it itch so much around my nether region?" Yukari thought._

"_Well Kenshin why don't you physically work it out?" Mirai suggests. "Grab hold of it and start pumping your hand up and down the shaft."_

"_**Well kitten in times like this you just gotta scratch the itch." Yukari says. "You also might wanna take down your panties and toss them away for now."**_

"_O-OK." _The two twins thought doing as they're told_. _They both allow a light moan to escape them as they start. Kenshin feels something hit his shoulder and picks it up. _"A...pair of silk black panties?" Kenshin thought._

"_Sniff them." Mirai says. "You may like the scent." _Kenshin nods slowly inhaling the scent. His eyes gloss over wrapping his tool in the cloth and pumping his hand up and down it faster than before.

"_Nice one." Mirai comments. "It should feel real good now."_

"Nnn." Yukari moans quietly. "It feels so good." "But...it's not enough."

"_**Not enough?" Yukari questions. "Well why not go ask him if he could give you a hand?"**_

"_E-Eh? !" "A-Ask Kenshin-nii to touch me down here? !" Yukari thought blushing._

"_**Oh don't fret it's not so bad." Yukari says.**_

"_Y-Yes it is!" "I-I've never done anything like this before!" Yukari thought._

"_**So?" "Tell him to be gentle." "You two annoy each other, but you both mean a lot to one another." "He wouldn't purposely hurt you."**_

"_OK fine." Yukari thought._

Yukari makes her way over to Kenshin and sees what he's doing. "Wh-What the?" She says. She blushes deeply. _"He's got my panties on his thing!"_

She blinks hearing him say something. "Yu...Yukari..." "D-Don't stop."

"_He's thinking of me doing what he's doing?" Yukari thought embarrassed._

"_**Well think about it kitten." "He is jacking his dick off using your underwear as masturbation fodder." Yukari says. "I think he wants this as much as you do."**_

"Kenshin-nii." Yukari says.

Kenshin's eye snaps open and turns around to her. "Y-Y-Yukari?" "Oh cra-" Yukari covers his mouth.

"Kenshin-nii..." She says sitting at the edge of his bed. "D-Do you wanna do what Mom and Dad were doing?"

Kenshin stares blushing up a storm. "Yukari?" "A-Aren't you...a virgin?"

She looks down clenching the cloth of her skirt. "H-Hai." "B-But we both can't seem to get what we saw off our minds." "And...i-it seems we both are envisioning ourselves doing this with each other anyhow."

Kenshin sits up and joins his sister at the edge of the bed. "I-I just thought that you would wanna share it with your boyfriend when you found him."

"I'm...not concerned with that right now." Yukari says. "S-So...do you?"

"A-Alright." Kenshin says.

"So...um...how should we start?" Yukari asks.

"_Kiss her." Mirai says. "Make her feel as comfortable as possible."_

Kenshin cupped her cheek and inched closer to her. Yukari stopped him for a moment. "You think you could make it without the eyepatch?" "Cause...if we're gonna do this I want to look into both of your eyes."

Kenshin nods. Yukari reaches up and removes the eyepatch tossing it to the side. Yukari sighs contently. "Go ahead."

Kenshin nods and presses their lips together. Yukari's eyes close as her heart begins to race. _"I-I'm...about to do it with Kenshin-nii." "I-I don't know why, but it feels so...right."_

Her inner demon smiles to herself and sighs. _**"I wonder if you're wanting to do the same thing?"**_

Kenshin nibbled on her bottom lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moans into him and deepens the kiss causing them to fall backward onto the mattress. Kenshin slips his hand under her shirt and kneads her right breast around in his hand. Expecting her tell him it was too soon he stopped.

Yukari pulls away staring into his eyes. "Why'd you...stop?" "I-It felt so good."

"I-I just thought you wanted to take it slower." Kenshin says.

Yukari shakes her head and pulls her shirt over her head. Kenshin looks down and sees a matching black bra to accompany the panties she wore. "I-I want you to take the lead."

"OK." Kenshin says capturing her lips in another kiss. Yukari moans feeling his hands caress her body. _"Oh god...the itching is getting worse." "It's heating up and getting wetter and wetter."_

"_**It's called getting horny or turned on." "Obviously Kenshin-nii knows how to treat his lover." Yukari says.**_

"_L-Lover?" Yukari thought blushing. _

Kenshin reaches behind her and fumbles around with the hooks on her bra. Yukari bats his hands away and unclasps it herself pulling it off. Kenshin moves downward and circles his tongue around her left areola. Yukari's breath hitched as he grabbed the right breast roughly kneading it around. "K-Kenshin..."

"I know." "Keep it up." Kenshin says latching his lips onto her left nipple and sucking lightly on it.

"Mmm!" "Yes..." "It feels great..." Yukari says with a light pant in her breath.

"_Kenshin." "She's not gonna be able to cum from breast-play alone." Mirai says._

"_I know that." "I'm just making her feel comfortable like you said." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin switched around and gave the same treatment to her right breast. Yukari closes her eyes feeling the pleasure wash over her. "Kenshin..." "I-I like the attention your giving my boobs I have other parts in need of caressing."

Kenshin looks up smiling. "OK." He moves downward planting small kisses on her stomach. Hiking up her skirt he found her maidenhood which was moistened and quivering in anticipation. Her clitoris was swollen and standing out.

"Get ready Yukari." "I'm going here next." Kenshin says.

"E-Eh?" "D-Don't lick there." Yukari says. "It's dirty."

"_Tell her it's not." Mirai says then tells him to say something._

"No it's not Yukari." "It's a beautiful flower waiting to bloom." Kenshin says. "Like the girl it belongs to."

"H-Huh?" Yukari says blushing. _"H-He thinks I'm...beautiful?" _

"_**Hey kitten tell Kenshin to lay down on his back." Yukari says.**_

Kenshin was about to lick upward when Yukari stopped him. "K-Kenshin-nii could you lay down on your back." "M-My inner has an idea."

Kenshin blinks. "A-Alright."

"_**Alright now lay down on top of him so your vagina is over his face." Yukari instructs.**_ She does as instructed and stares down at her brother's manhood. _"This is a penis?" "It's big..." She trails off in thought._

"So what now?" Kenshin asks. Yukari turns around to him. "Continue." "I see what she wanted me to do."

Kenshin nods and pulls her crotch down and begins licking. Yukari bit back a loud moan. _"Oh god." "S-So good." _Taking his penis into her mouth she rolls her tongue around the head. She inwardly smiles hearing him suddenly moan into her. _"Hey inner." Yukari thought._

"_**Yeah?" Yukari says.**_

"_I'll send you into Kenshin-nii's subconsciousness, but you and his inner have to butt out for the rest of this session." Yukari thought._

"_**!" "Th-Thank you!" She says filling with excitement.**_

Mirai senses someone enter and turns. _"!" "Y-Yu-!" _He was cut off by a kiss. _**"Shut up and let's make up for lost time!"**_

"Ahh!" "Yu-Yukari d-don't just tease the head." Kenshin says.

Yukari takes his entire length into her mouth in one swift movement. Kenshin groans feeling his dick hit the back of her throat. "Ungh."

"Thust your tonge inshide." Yukari says muffled.

"OK." Kenshin says spreading her vaginal lips apart and licking around inside of her.

"Oh!" "Yeessh!" Yukari says. "S-So good!"

"Faster Yukari." Kenshin says.

"Mmm!" "Yes!"

Meanwhile Miyuki was walking up to their room. "Hm?" "What's going on in here?" She cracks the door open. Blushing she keeps her eyes on her older siblings. _"N-Niichan is licking Neechan in between her legs?" "N-Neechan seems like she's enjoying it." _Getting a closer look she sees what Yukari was doing to Kenshin. _"H-Heh?" "She has his penis in her mouth? !"_

Miyuki feels heat building up between her legs. _"Wh-Why is it I wanna join them?" _She snakes a hand down between her legs and thrusts her fingers inside panting lightly.

"_**Just go in there." "I'm sure they wouldn't mind a third wheel." Miyuki says.**_

"_I-I can't interrupt them now." _Miyuki says closing her eyes thrusting her fingers faster into her pussy.

Kenshin clenched Yukari's hips in his hands. "Yukari!"

"Kenshin!" Yukari shouts.

Yukari forces herself off of Kenshin and turns to him. "I-I had no time to react." "Why didn't you warn me?"

"S-Sorry i-it felt so good." Kenshin says. Yukari nods and rams her lips up against his. Kenshin closes his eyes returning the kiss. The two break apart and Yukari looks down. "You're still hard."

"Are you sure you want to do what Mom and Dad did?" "I-I mean we don't have t-" Yukari presses her finger against his lips.

"I'm sure Kenshin-nii." "I want to do it with you." Yukari says.

"O-OK then." He says going to lay her down. Yukari shakes her head. "No." "Hold me when you do it."

"OK." "Uh..." Kenshin trails off.

Yukari sits down on his lap facing him. "I love you."

Kenshin blinks. "Huh?"

"I love you." Yukari repeats. "I-It's probably because of the rush of hormones, but I think...I'm falling in love with you Kenshin-nii."

Kenshin looks down and lines himself up with her entrance. "I love you too." He begins to force himself inside. He hits her hymen and looks into her eyes. "Get ready." She nods setting her head at the crook of his neck.

He pulls back and tears through her hymen causing her to cry out and sink her teeth into his collarbone.

"Y-Yukari-Chan are you alright?" Kenshin asks worried.

Yukari pulls away with one eye closed letting out a pained smile. "It stings a lot, but I've felt worse." "Please go on."

"OK then." Kenshin says. Yukari holds him close as his dick thrusts in and out of her. "Ah!" "Nn!"

"Yukari...!" "Your vagina is so tight!" Kenshin says panting. Yukari notices his tongue sticking out and takes it into her mouth kissing him.

"Oh god!" "Kenshin faster!" Yukari says moaning lustfully.

"H-Hai!" Kenshin says.

"Mmm!" "I love it!" Yukari shouts.

"Fuck!" "It's getting tighter!" Kenshin says.

Yukari's eyes widen as Kenshin's cock expands inside of her. "Kenshin..." "Oh...!" "W-We need to keep our voices down..." "I-It would be embarrassing if Mom and Dad walked in on us."

"H-Hai." Kenshin says.

"Mmm...!" "Ahh...!" "I want you t-to d-do what you did in my mouth inside there...!" "K-Kenshin-nii...!"

"I-I understand." "I-I'm getting close." Kenshin says.

"I-I am too." Yukari says. "K-Kiss me."

"Yes." Kenshin says slipping his tongue into her mouth. Yukari moaned loudly into Kenshin as her second orgasm overtook her. The sudden tightness around Kenshin's penis was too much for him as he pumped her full of his seed.

"Hah..." "Hah..." "Hahh..." The two twins pant laying on each other.

"That was...amazing." Yukari says.

"Y-Yeah." Kenshin says. "S-So...did you really mean saying you love me?"

"U-Um." Yukari says. "I loved the way you made me feel...d-don't get me wrong I love you as my brother, b-but."

"Don't." "I get where you're coming from." Kenshin says.

"OK." "But just so you know it's not some kind of social taboo that's mixes up my feelings it's just I don't know yet." Yukari says.

"Ye-" Kenshin was cut off by the door swinging open and Miyuki falling on the floor with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Eh heh heh." "Heeeey Niichan Neechan." Miyuki says in a daze.

"Miyuki...?" Kenshin says. "J-Just how long were you watching?"

"Since you two were on top of each other." Miyuki says embarrassed.

"Yukari." "Close the door would you?" Kenshin says. She nods and shuts the door locking it.

"So...Miyuki." Kenshin says. "You want to do it?"

"U-Um...H-Hai." Miyuki says.

"Are you sure Miyuki?" Yukari asks. "It hurts really badly."

"I-I can take it!" Miyuki says standing up.

"Yukari." "Help her out." "My penis is deflated right now." Kenshin says.

"OK." Yukari says sauntering over to Miyuki.

"Neechan?" Miyuki says. Her eyes widen as Yukari kisses her full on the lips. _"E-Eh? !" "N-Neechan's kissing me? !"_

"Ah there we go." Kenshin says watching the display. _"Huh?" "Yukari's being awfully compliant." _

"Shh." Yukari says. "Just let Onee-Chan take care of it." She pulled Miyuki's shirt over her head exposing her slender petite body. Her fingers glided over her younger sister's body. Miyuki let out a light giggle. "N-Neechan that tickles."

"Oh really?" Yukari says amused. "Then I'll keep it up then."

"He he he." Miyuki giggles. "O-Onee-Chan stop it!"

"No." Yukari says.

Kenshin shakes his head. "Yukari give Miyuki a break before she pees herself."

"OK." Yukari says. Miyuki sighs in relief. "Thanks Niichan...you're a lifesaver."

"Yeah Yeah." "Take off your panties Miyuki." "You won't be needing them." Kenshin says.

"OK." Miyuki says.

"OK now...how do you want your hymen broke?" "Laying down...in an embrace or sitting on top of me." Kenshin says.

"Um...could you hold me to start?" Miyuki asks shyly. Kenshin smiles. "OK come here." "Yukari when I break it comfort her."

"Yes." Yukari says. Miyuki walks over to Kenshin sitting on his lap. "Niichan...what's with the 'Y' on your neck?"

"Hm?" Kenshin says. "Y?"

"Huh?" "Hey Kenshin there is a 'Y' on your neck." "I never noticed that before did you get a tattoo or something." Yukari asks.

"No." Kenshin says. "Eh I'll ask Mom and Dad about it later." He lines himself up with his little sister's entrance. "Are you sure Miyuki?" "You can still back out if you want."

"N-No." "I want it." Miyuki says. Kenshin nods and pushes himself inside. Miyuki wraps her arms and legs around him. "N-Niichan..."

"Miyuki." "I've hit your hymen." "Get ready." Miyuki nods and sets her head on the crook of his neck. Kenshin nods toward Yukari and pulls himself back before ramming all the way in.

"Ah!" "I-Itai...!" Miyuki whimpers. Yukari reaches over and scratches behind her ears and glides her hand up and down her body. Kenshin kisses her softly. "Shh...shh." "Just relax Miyuki." "It's gonna be alright."

"I-I'll be fine...I'm not as tough as Yukari-nee, but I can take it." Miyuki says.

"OK." Kenshin says laying her down on the bed. "Is this fine?"

"N-No." "L-Let me be on top." Miyuki says.

Kenshin smiles and lays back. "OK there you go."

Miyuki sits up straight and turns toward Yukari. "Won't you feel lonely over there?" "Come on." Yukari blinks. "I'm fine." "This is your turn."

Kenshin set his hands on Miyuki's thighs. "Whenever you're ready Miyuki."

"O-OK." Miyuki says slowly bucking her pelvis back and forth. "Ah...!"

"Something wrong Miyuki?" Kenshin asks.

"I-It feels a-amazing." Miyuki says. "I feel like I'm flying."

"Go faster Miyuki." "It gets better." Kenshin says.

Miyuki nods and speeds up. Her eyes widen bending over setting her hands on Kenshin's chest. "N-Niichan...!" "Your penis just expanded inside of me!" "I-It feels so good!"

"Nnngh." "Yes Miyuki." "Your pussy feels great too." Kenshin groaned.

"_**You just gonna stand there kitten?" Yukari asks.**_

"_Yeah." "It's Miyuki's turn and I don't think I can handle another round." "I'm spent." Yukari thought._

"Mmm!" "N-Niichan!" "Wh-What should I do now? !" Miyuki asks.

"Bounce up and down on it." Kenshin says with his eyes squeezed shut. _"Fuck...she's tighter than Yukari for cripes sake!"_

"N-Niichan!" "Miyuki shouts.

"Ah!" Kenshin sounds thrusting into her.

"N-Niichan I-I'm gonna cum...!" "I-I don't wanna cum alone...!" Miyuki says.

"Nnn!" "D-Don't worry...Niichan's gonna be right there with you." Kenshin says holding out his hands. "Grab on."

"Niiiiichaaaannn!" Miyuki cries out in orgasm. Kenshin grunts filling her with cum.

Miyuki fell on top of Kenshin panting. "N-Niichan...could...we...do that again...sometime?"

"I guess." Kenshin says. "Tired?"

"Yeah." "Can I sleep with you?" Miyuki asks.

"Sure." Kenshin says. He feels someone creep up behind him and turns his head. "You too?"

"Yeah." Yukari says. "Let's just nap together."

"Funny how that's what two of us originally came in here to do huh?" Kenshin asks.

"He he." "Yeah." Yukari says.

"Good night Niichan...Neechan..." Miyuki says falling asleep.

"I guess we should clock out ourselves huh?" Yukari says.

Kenshin smiles and kisses Yukari on the lips. "Yeah." "Night."

(break)

_Next day._

Kenshin approached Hikari who in the kitchen pondering what to cook. "Hey Mom you got a minute?"

"Hm?" "Ken-Chan?" "What is it?" Hikari asks.

"Well." Kenshin cracks his neck to the left exposing the now two letters on his neck. "What do those mean?"

Hikari looks at them pensively. "Ken-Chan." "What did you Yukari and Miyuki do yesterday after sparring?"

"Um...could you tell me what they are before I answer?" Kenshin asks.

(sigh) "Ken-Chan those are mate marks." "Yukari and Miyuki both marked you as their mate." Hikari says cracking her neck to the right exposing an 'R' on her neck. "That's your father's and he has one on his neck." "For simplicities' sake they just take the shape of the first letter of the marker's name." "This applies to our family only." "Now don't tell me you had sex with them."

"I...did." "In my defense you need to shut the damn door." Kenshin says. "Yukari and I saw you and Dad in the act and we couldn't get it outta our heads so we did it." "Miyuki musta opened the door and saw us and she got interested."

(sigh) "Fine." "Did you mark them as well?" Hikari asks.

"No." "They unintentionally did it when I broke their hymens." Kenshin says. "I didn't know anything about it till now."

"OK." "They should fade away within the week." Hikari says.

"Just outta sheer morbid curiosity what woulda happened if I had marked them?" Kenshin asks.

"Well nothing really it's just they wouldn't be able to find boyfriends as the marks would signify that they've been spoken for." "This applies to demonkind only of course." Hikari says.

"I see." Kenshin says. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Hikari says.

"But there is one flaw in your explanation." Kenshin says.

"What's that?" Hikari asks.

"Well remember last time we all went to Mundus Magicus?" Kenshin asks. Hikari shudders. "Oh yeah...that idiotic demon male that tried hitting on me." "Well yes the demons can ignore the mark, but it pisses off the marker to no end." Hikari says.

"OK then." "Thanks." Kenshin says. Hikari smiles kissing him on the forehead. "OK." "You remembered to pull out right?"

Kenshin pales. Hikari narrows her eyes. "Ken-Chan...you did pull out right?"

"Oh hey look the time!" "Gotta go bye! !" Kenshin says taking off.

"KENSHIN! !" "GET BACK HERE! !" Hikari shouted chasing after him.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN! !" Kenshin shouts running past Ryuushin who blinks seeing Hikari hot on his tail.

"Er..." "What the hell?" Ryuushin says confused.

"What's Mom chasing Kenshin-nii for?" Yukari asks.

"I have no idea." Ryuushin says. "Where have you and Miyuki been?"

"Um." "We...went to have a spell cast on us." Yukari says.

Ryuushin's eyes narrow. "What kinda spell?"

"A...A spell that prevents pregnancy." Yukari says nervously. Ryuushin grabs her by the arm and drags her away to find Miyuki. "Time for the birds and the bees." "As soon as Hikari gets Kenshin we're gonna have a long talk."

"Ah crap." Yukari says.

(chapter end)

Draconis: So we're done...in a day.

Kenshin: Was that really necessary?

Draconis: Totally necessary.

Kenshin: Prick

Draconis: Yes I am. Your point?

Hikari: So Kenshin did you learn your lesson?

Kenshin: (sighing facepalm) Yeeeessss.

Draconis: Anyway at this point you all know how it works with me. I write what I want. Now I'm gonna see what I can do with a request I just received.

Hikari: And that would be?

This has been Draconis678 signing out


	16. Underworld Barkeep

Draconis: Requests are on hold.

Kenshin: Why?

Draconis: Because I'm sick and the last request I got which is still in the works by the way...got deleted and I need to go back and rewrite it. Don't really feel like doing that at the moment so I'm writing something else entirely.

Kenshin: OK then. What are you writing?

Draconis: Eh it's an Alternate Universe thing. Everyone's human...the rest of the plot I'll get into as we go. The pairing is a familiar one for series of stories, but with a twist.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons.

Chapter 16

Underworld Barkeep.

Kenshin: Huh?

Draconis: It's not the underworld your thinking of with the dead people and the Hades...and the dead people.

Kenshin: You said dead people twice.

Draconis: I like dead people.

Kenshin: Drac...you're scaring me. Anyway Begin!

(Start)

It was storming in Mahora City. A young man no more than 21 years of age stood in a bar stacking stools having closed for the night. "Why does Dad always gotta leave me with this shit?" "I've got more important things to do than close up." He says brushing his hand through his short red hair. He was wearing a gray button up shirt with a pocket on the left side of the chest and a black pair of slacks.

Suddenly the door opened. The youth turned and saw a woman with long red hair and dark green eyes wearing a red low cut shirt and a long skirt. "Sorry Ma'am we closed."

"I'm just seeking shelter from the storm." "It's just my house is on the other side of town." She replied.

The young man sighs. "Then what in the blue hell are you doing in the slums?" "I mean it's bad enough the police don't give much of a fuck to do their job, but being in this area is like asking to get raped or killed."

"I-I see." She says.

The young man sighs and puts down a stool at the bar. "Have a seat." "I'll escort you to your home after I'm finished."

The woman nods and has a seat. The boy walks around the establishment before nodding. "Huh." "You caught me at a good time ma'am." "I was already finished."

The young man walked behind the bar. "I guess since I feel generous do you want something to drink?"

"Some white wine if you don't mind...Mr...?"

"Kenshin." He says. "And you are?"

"Oh...my name is Hikari." "Nice to meet you." She says.

"Likewise." Kenshin says pouring down a glass of white wine.

"Leave the bottle." "I'll pay for it." Hikari says.

"Ah don't worry about it." "It's on me." Kenshin says taking out a bottle.

Hikari inspected the bottle and saw that it was vodka. "You actually can stomach that firewater?"

"Ha ha." "I drink it straight." "Don't chase it with nothin." Kenshin says.

"I see." Hikari says with a light smile. "So Kenshin-kun...where's your father?"

"Che." "Probably out with his buddies." Kenshin says disdainfully. "He always bails on me at last call to go out with his friends." "I swear I'd just buy this shack off him, but I have better things to do."

"Oh." "I'm sorry." Hikari says.

"It's fine." Kenshin says.

"What does your mother think of this?" Hikari asks.

She grows confused as he takes the bottle and takes a big gulp. "Haaahh.." "I wouldn't know." "She left when I was a infant." Kenshin says.

"I-I see." "If...I opened up an old wound I apologize." Hikari says.

"It's fine." "Maybe that's why Dad always bails." "He wants to enjoy his life." Kenshin says. "And hell I'm twenty-one I can take care of myself."

"Yes, but without a mother to nurture you?" Hikari asks.

"Ah it's cool." "If I ever did meet her though I would want a goddamn explanation." Kenshin says.

"You know...it's unrelated, but I lost my husband and one of my kids about twenty-one years ago." Hikari says.

"Oh is that right?" "Like today?" Kenshin asks.

Hikari looks up. "Actually yes." A small clanging sound was heard as Kenshin tapped his bottle against Hikari's wine bottle. "A toast...if you want." He says raising his bottle.

Hikari smiles and raises her glass as the two down the contents. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Kenshin says.

Hikari pours another glass of wine. "Are you sure you want to pay for it yourself?" "Won't your father get mad?"

"Where is he when the bar closes?" Kenshin asks rhetorically. "If he was here he wouldn't be losing inventory."

"Good point." Hikari says.

Kenshin gives her a once over. "You know Hikari-San." "You've got quite a beautiful body."

"Easy stallion." Hikari says amused. "You're too young for me."

"Fuck." Kenshin says snapping his fingers. "Ah that's fine." "I already have two girls I'm seeing."

"Oh really?" Hikari says narrowing her eyes at him. Kenshin waves his arms around defensively. "I'm not dating them...more or less I'm trying to figure out which one I wanna commit to."

"Oh." "I see." Hikari says. "And they are fine with this?"

"More or less." Kenshin says taking another sip of the vodka.

"Well what are their names?" Hikari asks.

"Well there is this nice lookin girl from the Springfield family named Negi." "She's equally as kind hearted to boot, but I learned one day not to pick on anything or anyone important to her." Kenshin shivered. "I'd rather take my chances with sparring with her crazy martial artist Dad and Aniki at that point."

Hikari giggles. "Yes Nagi-kun and his son can get outta hand at times." "And the other girl?"

"Hm." "Her name's Yukari Tsuki." Kenshin says. Hikari's eyes perk up. "What you know her?"

"Uh...she's my daughter." Hikari says.

Kenshin blinks. "Oh..."

"You know she talks about you a lot." Hikari says.

"She does?" Kenshin says surprised. "Er...I mean...she does?" He says.

"Hm hm." "Yes." "She really likes you." Hikari says smiling. "She always talks about you being...'the one.' so to speak."

Kenshin blinked then shuddered. "Ah...crap." He says.

"What?"

"Well I kinda wanted to find out for myself." "She seems cold and distant when I talk to her sometimes." Kenshin says.

"Oh." "My bad." Hikari says.

Kenshin shrugged. "It's OK...I was kinda leaning toward Yukari-Chan anyway." "Negi and I are great friends and I really like her too, but...I kinda don't wanna ruin that friendship."

"I see." Hikari says. She blinks as a light red hue tints her cheeks.

"Hikari-San?" Kenshin asks.

"Mmmm?" "Oh please Kenshin-kun call me Hikari-Chan I don't mind." She says smiling.

"Huh?" Kenshin says getting a good look at her. His eyes narrow to a squint. _"Oh crap." "She's getting buzzed."_

Kenshin looks outside. It was still raining. "Hikari-San you want to head home?" "I can escort you now if you like."

"Hm?" "Say doesn't this place have a stereo system?" Hikari asks not even hearing what he said.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point." "We can head to your place now." Kenshin says.

"Oh?" "You want to date my daughter and want to take me home?" Hikari says suggestively. "Oh Kenshin-kun you sly devil you."

"Wh-Wha? !" Kenshin says catching the implication. "I didn't say it like that!"

"He he." She giggled drinking down another glass of wine. Kenshin looked over at the bottle and saw it was empty. _"What the?" "Did she fill her glass while I was wiping down the bar and talking to her?"_

"Well Kenshin-kun would you like to dance?" Hikari asks.

"Huh?" Kenshin says thinking about it. Seeing no harm in it he walked over to the left side of the bar and thumbed through the music. "Hope you don't mind it being slow."

"Of course not." Hikari says. "I don't think I have the...stability to dance fast right now."

Kenshin picked a song and hopped over the bar. Hikari looked over at him. "A..." A slight hiccup escaped her lips. "A love song?"

"Y-Yeah." "It was the first slow song on the list." Kenshin says the vodka finally starting to take effect.

The two make their way to the middle of the bar. Kenshin set his left hand on her waist while his right held her hand out to their side. Her remaining hand set on his chest they started rocking back and forth.

Hikari sighed softly. "I'm...sorry if this puts you off." "You'd probably like to be doing something else right now."

"It can wait." Kenshin says. "I've got time."

Hikari smiles looking down at his chest. "Look at us." "We barely know each other and here we are acting like we're in a relationship."

"Heh." "Whatever you say Hikari-San." Kenshin says with a light chuckle.

Hikari looked up at him staring him dead in the eyes. Unconsciously the two inch closer to one another until their lips were a mere inch apart.

Kenshin felt his heart race staring her right in the eyes. _"Man...I said Hikari-San was beautiful...but should I really kiss her?"_

Hikari's drunken blush deepened as Kenshin's breathing brushed her lips. She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kenshin's eyes widen as her tongue finds it's way into his mouth.

Hikari pulled away and stepped back bowing respectfully. "I'm sorry." "I-It's just you...remind me of my husband." "I couldn't help myself."

"It's...OK." Kenshin says. "You just...kinda caught me off guard." "Let's just get you home." Kenshin says walking behind the bar and shutting the music off. Setting the barstool on the bar Kenshin met her at the door shutting the lights off. "Hm." "It looks like the rain is still coming down, but I think the storm itself has subsided.

Hikari nods as the two walk outside. Kenshin locks the door. "Ugh I really hope no one breaks in." He noticed Hikari opening her umbrella and took it. "Allow me."

"OK." Hikari says wrapping her arms around his left arm and leaning on him. "Sorry...I'm still somewhat gone."

"I understand." Kenshin says.

"So Kenshin-kun." "What is it you do besides help your father with his bar?" Hikari asks.

"Ah...um." "I'd rather not talk about it." Kenshin says.

"Oh." "Well I'm a martial arts instructor." She says.

"Neh...if I were to call myself anything it'd probably be a bum." Kenshin says.

"Oh?" "What makes you say that?" Hikari asks.

"My main source of income comes from my old man I don't own a car or anything like that." "Hell just to go see Yukari and or Negi I have to skip across town." Kenshin says. It was a lie, however he did not feel comfortable telling a woman he just met what he did on a regular basis.

"Well a bum doesn't do anything, but ask for handouts right?" Hikari says. "You work for yours so you aren't a bum."

"Heh." "Whatever you say Hikari-San." Kenshin says.

Looking ahead Kenshin shuddered involuntarily. "Hikari-San." "Get behind me." He grabs his cellphone handing the umbrella off to Hikari. Texting he types in. "Boys you're in position right?"

"Yeah boss." "Yes Kenshin." "Don't worry boss we got your back." He received a couple of more texts from one other person before closing his phone.

"Ah Kenshin." "How are you doing this evening my crass friend?" Kenshin looked up at a blond haired man in a business suit. "What do you want Hottan?"

"Oh touchy touchy." Hottan says. "What makes you think I want anything from you?"

"Because you're you." Kenshin says deadpanning. "So tell me Hottan." "How's your 'family's ' attempts at taking over North Hellas going?"

Hottan's eyes narrow. "How do you know about that?"

"We caught one of your boys a couple of weeks ago and put him through the wringer." "He coughed up what you and your goons have been up to recently." Kenshin says smirking.

"Really." "I'll have to deal with him next time I see him." Hottan says.

"Oh how cruel." "He also mentioned he was your right hand man and that you were closer than brothers." Kenshin says. "Either way you needn't worry yourself with such matters." "After they were done my associate Sin put a bullet in his head."

Hikari stared at Kenshin in shock. "A bullet?" "You mean you killed him?"

"Hmph." "No matter." "Henchmen come a dime a dozen." Hottan says. "And with no end in sight because of the police force being nothing more than a bunch of lazy bastards there are plenty of people to corrupt."

"Right you are." Kenshin says. "But then again I formed my gang because you were overstepping your boundaries." "Once you are gone we'll go our separate ways."

"Well then." Hottan say pointing the barrel of a gun at Kenshin's forehead. "Take me down then...if you dare."

(gasp) "K-Kenshin-kun!" Hikari says.

"Heh." Kenshin smirks. "I dare you." "Pull the trigger back." "But I guarantee you won't leave here alive." "Look up at the second story of the building across the street." There should be...two people in there pointing pistols at you."

Hottan turns his head and sure enough two men were pointing guns at him. "Now directly behind me and my friend here." "Sin should be standing holding a sawed off shotgun limply at his side."

Hottan looked ahead and saw a man with short blue hair wearing a black shirt with a matching pair of jeans. In his left hand was sure enough a sawed off shotgun. Hikari looked back at him and he waved. "Has...he been following us this whole time?"

"And now...directly behind you pointing a desert eagle at your skull." Kenshin says. "Mana-Chan if he grows some cojones your payment is in your account."

Hikari looked past Hottan seeing a tan skinned girl wearing a beige trench coat and a dark blue one-piece. "Alright." "Thanks."

"Hmph." "Fine." "You win this round." Hottan says pulling his gun away. He then pointed it at Hikari. "However I can't say the same about your friend!"

Kenshin's eyes widen as the gun clicks back ready to fire and shoves Hikari out of the way. The bullet tore into the middle of his bicep. "Smoke him!" He shouts.

Four gunshots and a shotgun blast rang through the street and he fell to the ground. Kenshin walks over to him and reached for his face before tearing it off. "Tch." "Another decoy."

The man behind the mask coughed up blood and smirked. "Heh heh." "That's right." "Hottan-Sama won't come out in the open like you would...you ignorant fool."

"Tell me." "What does that bastard call you?" Kenshin asks.

"Heh." "Secundum." He says. "And...tell me how is that friend of yours doing?" "Did he get out of the ER?" "Or did the bullets I put in him send his sorry ass packing?"

Kenshin's eyes twitched into a scowl pulling a .357 Magnum out of his slacks. "So your the bastard that iced Shirota." He pointed the barrel at the dead center of Secundum's forehead. "Any last words?"

Secundum spit on Kenshin's shirt. "Go to hell."

Kenshin fired the gun killing the man. "You first."

"Boss." "Come on your bleeding." Sin says.

"The hideout is too far away." "As is mine and any of our houses." Kenshin says. "And I'd rather not go to the hospital for it." "Don't worry I'll live." "It's not like it's fatal."

"OK boss." Sin concedes. Mana grabbed his arm tearing the sleeve off. "He's right." "The bullet may have hit the middle area of his bicep it hit close to the edge and tore out the other end." "Get it doctored and wrapped up and you'll be fine."

"I have medical supplies at my house." Everyone turned to Hikari. "Whose this?"

"A friend." Kenshin says.

"Oh?" "Is she available?" One of Kenshin's bodyguards ask.

"Um...I'm not wanting to see anyone right now." Hikari says.

"Sorry Vargas." Kenshin shrugs. "Yeah anyway I want the sales from the dealers in the safe by tomorrow Sin."

"Got it." "Anything else boss?"

"Yeah." "Take this." Kenshin says handing Sin his gun. "Hikari-San lives up on the far side of town and we're heading in to where the cops actually give somewhat of a fuck." "Can't have that on me can I?"

"Nope." "Alright Mana Tosaka Vargas let's clear out." Sin says.

"Hang on Mana." "Could I talk to you for a moment?" "Over here." Kenshin asks walking a bit aways from Hikari.

"Of course." "What's wrong?" Mana asks knowing he wouldn't keep her back if it wasn't important.

"I need you to watch over Negi and Yukari." Kenshin whispers so Hikari wouldn't hear him. "I'll double your pay if you do."

"Alright, but I saw them earlier." "Your father is with them."

"..." "Ok." Kenshin says pausing for a moment. "Then could you go anyway and just act as a friend?" "They both are comfortable with you."

"OK." "Deal." Mana says.

"Alright." "I'll get your payment to you tomorrow." Kenshin says. Mana nods and walks away to find the three.

Kenshin turns to Hikari. "Alright lets keep moving."

Hikari nods then draws her hand back slapping the taste out of his mouth. "What the hell were you thinking taking a bullet in the arm for me like that? !"

"Wh-What the hell? !" "I saved your life!" Kenshin shouts.

"I could have dodged it you idiot!" She shot back.

"Oh right a wasted you coulda dodged a bullet fired at point freakin' blank!" Kenshin replies sarcastically. "What are you stupid? !"

"No!" "I-It's just..." Kenshin stared as tears slipped down her cheeks. "M-My...husband did something similar." "I...was scared it was higher and something might happen."

"Oh." "Well I'm fine." "And you know the faster we get to your place the faster we can get it doctored up." Kenshin says.

Hikari wipes her eyes and nods. "Right." "Come on."

The two walked for awhile. As they did Kenshin looked around and noticed the houses get less run down and more appealing to his eyes. "Huh." "I guess it's been awhile since I've been up this way."

"Yukari never took you here?" Hikari asks.

"No." "I always had her meet me somewhere or had someone pick her and Negi up." Kenshin says taking out his phone and showed her some of the recent texts between them.

"I see." "Well we're coming up on my house." Hikari says.

Kenshin nods and she guides him to a largeish white house with a car in the driveway. Kenshin whistles. "Damn." "That's a nice Supra." "Why didn't you drive that?"

"It needs work done on it." "The damned thing won't start." Hikari says.

"Oh?" "Well for the right price I got some boys who love to work on cars who could fix it up."

"I'll keep that in mind." "Thank you." Hikari says. "Please come in." She says opening the door.

"Nah I think I'm gonna stay out here and catch a cold." He says jokingly.

"Hm hm." "OK funny boy." Hikari says

Kenshin slipped off his shoes and followed Hikari to the bathroom. "Sit on the edge of the tub and remove your shirt."

Kenshin nods and does so hanging his wounded bleeding arm over the bathtub. Hikari turns toward him with some cotton balls some gauze medical pads and some peroxide. "Alright." "First I need to wipe you down." She says turning on the bathtub faucet on and wets down a rag, Wringing the water out of it she wiped slowly up and down his arm cleaning the blood off.

Kenshin looked at her face and let his eyes trail downward. "Thank you for doing this." "I mean I know you probably don't want a gangbangin' thug in your house much less dating your daughter."

"Don't worry about it." Hikari says grabbing some peroxide and dousing the rag in it. "And I don't really think your just a thug." "But I have to know." "How did it start?"

Kenshin sighs then hissed as Hikari placed the rag over his wound. "Well it was seven years ago." "I was walking home from a friend's house." "Dad barely had enough money to keep us fed and afloat so there was no way I could go the the city academy."

"Really?" "You've never went to school?" Hikari asks.

"I couldn't." "Dad tried his best to teach me and I learned the rest from the streets." Kenshin says. "Anyway on my way home I had a run in with Hottan's goons who demanded I give them everything valuable on my person." "I refused so they started kicking the ever loving shit out of me." "Something tells me they would have finished me off if Dad hadn't chased them off."

"Oh my...god." Hikari says in a slight stupor. "Grown men beat down a fourteen year old boy?"

"Life is different when your living in the shitter." Kenshin says. "My Dad called in a favor with a friend of his and I learned martial arts." "It was enough for awhile, but then they pulled out guns and suddenly I find myself with gunshot wounds on my legs arms and torso." "They pegged me with one through my face, but the problem was they shot me directly through the center of my cheek with a small bullet so it sailed right through both sides without damaging my teeth."

"Is that how you got the gun?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah." "It's my Dad's." "He knew that I needed firepower to defend myself so he gave it to me." "He used to work in the military until he lost Mom." Kenshin says. "Around this time I met others who were frustrated with Hottan's organization and I gathered them up." "'OK I know you all have been getting your asses stomped out by that bastard Hottan...so why don't we unite against him and form our own family." "Dealers...shooters and whomever else are all welcome in my gang...the six paths or Rikudou." "That was the short speech I gave to them." "And suddenly I found myself in the position of a mob boss." Kenshin says.

"A band of misfits banding together and rising to combat a power hungry man and his own mafia." Hikari says. "And with a young boy as their leader no less." "How..."

"Strange?"

"Amazing." Hikari says. "It sounds like something that could be put in a book."

Kenshin chuckles. "Yeah." "If you get the right author."

"OK." "I'll start wrapping it." "Come back tomorrow and I'll sew it closed." Hikari says putting some medical pads on the two bullet holes. She began wrapping his arm.

Kenshin allowed a light blush to appear on his face as her breasts pushed into his arm. _"Damn." "Having a beautiful older woman doctor you up is pretty nice." His eyes wandered downward. "Sheesh." "I can almost see down her shirt." "Wait...is...is that a purple bra?" He wondered. _His eyes traveled down to her hips. _"Oh man those are nice." He thought. "Kinda makes me wonder how nicer her..." Kenshin mentally slapped himself. "Dammit Kenshin you just met this woman and she's Yukari's mother so cool it you horndog!"_

Still he could not stop his mind from creating several images of the red haired beauty straddling his waist and sucking him off among other things. His blush deepened as his pants felt tighter.

"Is something wrong Kenshin-kun?" Hikari asks looking up at him.

"I-Iie." "I-I'm fine Hikari-Chan." Kenshin says.

Hikari quirked an eyebrow upward at the suffix he previously refused to call her, but made nothing of it and taped the gauze keeping it in place. "OK." "Um...Kenshin-kun your clothes are soaked from the rain when we ran into that man." "Could you...take them off?"

Kenshin blinked then slowly undid his pants. "Um...O-OK."

Hikari watched as the pants fell to the ground and he was left in a pair of boxers. She looked him over. "Hmm." "You don't have the look of a mob boss." She comments. "I mean you barely have any scars and the only tattoo you have is the dragon on your back."

"Eh I try not to scar myself up too much...and I'm not a big fan of tats I was kinda goaded into getting the one on my back." Kenshin says.

"Oh OK." Hikari says. "Now if you don't mind I want to check for more injuries." "You said you don't like going to the hospital."

"Right." "Uh go ahead." Kenshin didn't know why, but he felt very comfortable with Hikari as she looked him over...well as comfortable as you can be while your still drunk and fantasizing about said woman.

Little did he know Hikari was having similar thoughts. _"My goodness this kid is cut!" She thought. "A-Although I guess I shouldn't be surprised seeing as he's the leader of a mob." _Hikari blushed deeply as her mind was flooded with various images of Kenshin having his way with her. _"Oh god...i-it's been so long since I've been with someone." _

"Hikari-Chan?" Kenshin says worried as she hadn't moved from the crouching position in front of him.

Hikari had been staring at the tent pitched in his boxers. _"I-Is he...turned on by me?" _Heat started to build in her loins. "Nnn...!" She bit back a moan.

Kenshin noticed Hikari standing back up with a small grin on her face. _"What's she...smiling about?"_

"_I...I might as well take advantage of the situation." (sigh) "Sorry Yukari." _Hikari thought. "So Kenshin-kun...are you turned on by little old me?"

"Huh?" Kenshin says confused. His eyes widen as he realized what she said. "Ahh..!" "U-Um." His hands moved in front of his boxers. "G-Gomen Nasai." He says.

"Hm hm." "Don't be." Hikari giggles leaning up to his ear. "Because you're turning me on too." She whispers seductively in his ear.

Kenshin blinked. "E-Eh?"

Hikari grabbed hold of Kenshin's wrist and moved his hand into her skirt shivering slightly as his fingers slowly trailed down her nethers. "Feel that?" "It's nice and warm and wet isn't it."

Kenshin's cheeks reddened. "H-Hai...b-but...you're...Yukari's mother."

"Mmhm." "But part of you doesn't really care." Hikari says trailing her finger up and down his manhood.

Kenshin closes his eyes feeling a small bit of pleasure wash over him. _"Oh...screw it." "Me and her are both still buzzin' so we probably won't remember."_

Hikari's eyes widen slightly as Kenshin crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. She soon melts into the kiss biting down on his bottom lip softly gaining entrance into his mouth. She lets out a pleased moan feeling his hands move to her backside. She grips his shaft motioning her hand up and down it. Kenshin began to lift her up when she broke the kiss.

"Bedroom...now." She panted out then pressed their lips together initiating another makeout session as she guided him to her bedroom. On the way there Kenshin slipped his hand up her shirt and groped her left breast. In response Hikari stripped off her shirt and returned to their makeout session. Kenshin felt her nipple harden in his palm and pinched it drawing a light gasp from her. She kicked her door open and they made their way in as Kenshin kicked it back shut. Hikari turned him around and put him on her bed and crawled up to his waist.

"Hmmm." "What to do with you first?" Hikari wondered reaching back and unclasping her bra setting her girls free. She felt Kenshin's length harden and poke into her inner thigh. "Oh?" "You like these?" "Want me to shake em'?" She asks.

"Hell yeah I do." Kenshin says. Hikari giggles and rocks her body back and forth as her breasts swayed. "Mmm..." "Kenshin-kun...do you know I haven't slept with a man since my husband?"

"Then why don't we end that little streak and get started?" Kenshin says.

"Mmmm...I love a man that knows what he wants." Hikari purrs seductively sliding down his body and pulling off his boxers. "But please forgive me if my...technique is a little off." Hikari grasped Kenshin's shaft in her hand pumping it up and down. Leaning in she trails her tongue up and down behind the head of his cock.

"Nnn..." "You're doin good so far..." Kenshin says. Hikari smiles and moves her body upward and flicks her tongue on the slit on top of head. Kenshin set himself up on his arms watching as the busty redhead began sucking on the head of his cock.

"Good." Kenshin moans out. "Keep it up...Hikari-Chan."

"Mmm." Hikari sounds in approval. She sandwiched the manmeat in between her large boobs and began moving them up and down. Hikari looked up at Kenshin who had sat up. She smiles up at him. "You look like you wanna feel em'" She takes her hands off her chest. "Go ahead." "For tonight only Kenshin-kun I'm your woman."

Kenshin reached down and grasps her girls roughly rolling them around his cock. "Ahhh!" "So forceful...I like it." Hikari says.

Kenshin points one of her breasts up at her face. "Suck on it." He says. She nods and takes her nipple into her mouth and start suckling on it. Kenshin twisted and pinched the other around.

"Mmm!" "A-Alright stop..." "I want to make you feel good now." Hikari says. Kenshin nods and lightens his grip, but leaves his hands on her breasts. "My boobs...are really sensitive." She says.

"Oh?" Kenshin says grinning widely. Hikari paled. "Oh no..." Kenshin's grip tightened again and he squeezed the woman's breasts together pumping them up and down his cock.

"Ahhh!" "D-Dammit boy!" She cried out lustfully.

"Heh heh." "Hey you're the one who told me Hikari-Chan." Kenshin says.

"Mmm..." "Soo...good..." Hikari moans letting Kenshin do what he wanted.

Kenshin sighs and slows down. "You know...it's not as much fun if I'm doing all the work." "Go ahead Hikari-Chan."

Hikari let out a light pouting sound before grabbing hold of Kenshin's cock and pumping her hand up and down. "I can't believe I'm doing this." "I just met you." Hikari says. "But...for some reason it feels right."

"Yeah." "Same here." Kenshin says panting lightly as her grip strengthened around his shaft. "Maybe it's because we're both still hammered."

Hikari nods. "Maybe you're right." She began stroking the bottom half of his shaft while her tongue fluttered up and down the top half. "You like this?" She asks. "Please tell me if I'm doing alright."

"Heh heh." "Do whatever you see fit with it Hikari-Chan." Kenshin says. "You're doing great."

"Good..." Hikari smiles and takes the head of his cock into her mouth sucking on it vigorously. Kenshin threw his head back moaning. "Good..." "Morrreeee..." He groans out.

Hikari inwardly giggles taking in a couple of more inches of his length. _"Yup." "I still got it." _She begins rolling her tongue around his shaft.

Kenshin closes his eyes as a new more intense wave of pleasure washed over him. _"Hikari-Chan...is great...!" Kenshin then had an absent minded thought. "I wonder if Yukari-Chan is as good as her Mom?" This was followed by another absent thought. "Then again...what if I could get them together?"_

Hikari felt Kenshin's cock harden further in her mouth. Removing it for a moment and stroking it she asks. "What are you thinking about?" She asks grinning.

"U-Um...n-nothin'." Kenshin says. Hikari giggles stopping her ministrations. "Tell me." "Or you can't cum."

Kenshin's eyes widened as he was getting close to cumming as it was. "Er...I...was thinking about how great you are at this...then had a couple of absent thoughts about your eldest daughter."

"Oh?" Hikari says moving her hand slowly almost teasingly up and down his cock. "What were those?" Kenshin sighs. "I was wondering if Yukari was as good as you then I wondered...if I could get you two together."

"Ha ha ha." Hikari laughs returning to her previous pace. "Well Kenshin I can't hold it against you since you do love her, but for tonight please focus on me OK?" "Then worry about your future 'dealings.'"

"I will." "Please...continue." Kenshin says panting huskily.

"Yes sir." Hikari says in a mock dutiful voice taking Kenshin's cock all the way into her mouth. Kenshin gasps lightly feeling it hit her throat and slide in. Hikari began bobbing her head back and forth emitting a light hum which drove the young man insane.

"Hi...kari...-Chan...!" Kenshin panted out feeling the vibrations from the humming hitting his dickhead.

Hikari smiles and decides to end it and hums deeper sending Kenshin over the edge. "Hikari!" Kenshin shouts as she removed his cock from her throat and filled her mouth up with cum.

A sliver of sperm leaked out of the side of her mouth. (gulp) "Mmmahhh." "That was a lot Kenshin-kun." "If you had released that a couple of days ago inside my soaking vagina I would definitely get pregnant."

Kenshin lifted her up onto the bed and put her on her back. "Kenshin-kun?" "Ahhh!" Hikari gasps feeling her skirt and panties get pulled off.

"Your turn." Kenshin says pushing two fingers inside her pussy. Hikari moaned loudly. "Oh god!" "Yes!" "Be rough with me!"

Kenshin smirks. "OK then." He then hooked his fingers inside her and thrusted them inward at a hard pace.

"Unnn!" "Good just like that!" Hikari shouts. "M-My nipples...!" "Lick them!" Kenshin leans in and latches his lips onto her right nipple licking and suckling on it.

"Mmmm!" "God yes!" "My body has needed this for so long!" Hikari moans out.

Kenshin pulls away and takes his fingers from the woman's pussy. "What are you?" Hikari's eyes widened as Kenshin moved to her legs and spread them pushing them toward her face. Her lust and sexual desire took over. "Yes!" "Do it!" "Fuck me!"

Kenshin grinned. "Sure thing." He slowly penetrated her pussy driving her crazy.

"Mmmmm!" "Come on!" "Don't go slow on me I can take it!" Shouts the lustful cougar.

"Hm hm." "I'm punishing you Hikari-Chan." "For just stopping on me earlier." Kenshin says.

"Nnnn...!" "Please..." "I-I wanna cum..." Hikari says.

Kenshin's grin widened. "OK." He forced his cock the rest of the way in. Hikari gasps as it hits her cervix. "S-So...thick." She pants out. "Keep going." "Slam into my horny cunt." She says.

"You don't need to tell me twice Hikari-Chan." Kenshin says bucking his hips into her slowly. "Ugh...man I can tell you ain't been shagged in awhile." "You're as tight as a virgin."

"Yes...I-I told you." Hikari says her back beginning to arch. "More." "Faster."

"On it." "I was just getting used to your lovely pussy here Hikari-Chan." Kenshin says picking up the pace.

"Ah!" "Ah!" "Rougher!" "Please!" Hikari shouts.

Kenshin responds by slamming into her. "Here you go Hikari-Chan!" He shouts. Kenshin leans down to her breasts and starts to suck on her left nipple.

"Mmm!" "I love it!" Hikari moans loudly. "K-Kenshin-kun...t-today's one of my 'safe days'!" "You can cum inside me if you like!"

Kenshin continued to suckle on her nipple feverantly as his thrusts increased in speed and force. "I-I'm gonna cum!" "Keep going...Keep going!" She shouts wrapping her arms around him. "I'm cumming! !"

Kenshin's eyes widen at the sudden tightness and tries to hold his orgasm back. "Gaaaahhh!" He groaned letting loose his second load of cum inside of the redhead's vagina. Hikari gasps and her body twitches as the load fills her up. "Ah!" "Nnn!" She relaxed as it ended and panted. "That was amazing."

"Hah!" "Hah!" "I know..." Kenshin says. "But there's still one more place I'd like to place my dick in." He says removing his still hardened cock from her snatch. Hikari blushed realizing where he wanted to fuck her next. "M-My anus?" Kenshin nods.

Hikari's blush deepens. "O-OK." "I've...never...really taken a real penis there...b-before." Kenshin grins. "Ah I see." "Haven't popped the old anal cherry huh?" "Want it rough like before?"

"Yes!" Hikari says the looks down slightly ashamed at her eagarness in the situation. "Um...Kenshin-kun...I probably shoulda told you this before we started but I love rough sex." "Even if it's my virginity being taken."

"I see." "Ok then." Kenshin doesn't even hesitate in burying his entire cock inside the busty cougar's anal crevice. Hikari lets out a loud scream as her anal virginity was taken from her. "Yes!" "Just like that!" "Don't hesitate!"

"Right!" Kenshin says thrusting hard right from the start. Hikari twists around and gets on all fours. "Mmm." "Good Hikari-Chan." "Meet my thrusts."

Hikari bucked her hips into him as she screamed in delight. "Mmm!" "Fuck my big tight ass!" Kenshin smirks and reaches down smacking her asscheeks hard with both hands. "As you wish my sexy little cougar!"

"Aaahhhh!" Hikari cried out in bliss. "Yes!" "For tonight I'm your little cougar bitch!" Snaking her hand down between her legs she fingered her dripping pussy.

"Keeeennnnshhhiiinnnn!" Hikari shouts out as Kenshin pounded mercilessly into her.

"Fuck..." Kenshin cursed feeling his third orgasm creeping up on him "And I was enjoying this too."

"Mmm..." "Kenshin-kun...are you about to cum?" Hikari asks.

"Wh-What?" "No." Kenshin lies. Hikari giggles in between pants. "You liar." "Go ahead." "We've both gotten it out of our system and...hell maybe we can pick it up in the morning."

Kenshin pants continuing to fuck her ass relentlessly. "OK..." "Here...it...comes...!"

"Saammmmeee hhhherrreeee!" Hikari cries out in orgasm spraying her cum all over Kenshin's legs and scrotum. Kenshin buries his cock to the base and fills her bowels with cum.

"Kenshin-kun! !"

"Hikari-Chan! !"

The two fell forward and Kenshin landed behind her. The two panted huskily. "That was fun..." "W-We should do that again sometime." Kenshin says.

"W-We'll see." Hikari says in between breathes. Kenshin goes to pull his cock out when Hikari turns her head twisting her upper body toward him. "Leave it."

"You sure?" Kenshin asks. Hikari nods smiling. "Yeah." "Go ahead." "OK."

The two lean in and kiss. "So I guess that means I ain't leaving tonight."

"Hell no you're not." Hikari says grinning. "Now then." "Goodnight."

"Night Hikari-Chan."

(Break)

_Next Morning._

A group of five entered the living room of Hikari's house. There was three girls. The shortest girl had purple hair done up in twin ponytails wearing a spaghetti strap top covering her petite frame. She looked around the house. "Huh?" "You don't think another guy tried forcing themselves on Kaa-Chan do you Yukari-nee?"

"If he did Miyuki they'll never find his body." A girl with shoulder length red hair that seemed to frame her face. She wore a button up black shirt and a miniskirt.

"Is Hikari-San really that violent?" A girl asks with darker almost crimson hair done up in a short bushy tail in the back. She work a chinese black button up shirt with matching pants.

"Well Negi it's their mother." A boy said standing next to the eldest person in the room. He wore a black jacket with a white tee and black jeans.

"Well is she here or not?" The oldest man asks. He wore a casual bartender's uniform and had short crimson hair.

"Hang on Ryuushin-San I'll check." Yukari says. "Kotarou you and Miyuki go catch some sleep you were complaining about being tired."

"Ok see ya." Kotarou says. "Come on Miyuki-Chan."

As if on cue the door to Hikari's room opened and she walked out. She didn't notice the others. "Thanks for last night." "I really needed that." "I'll call if I need another."

She steps forward and Kenshin walks out. "Right." "Lookin' forward to it."

"Kenshin-kun? !" "The hell are you doin' here? !" Yukari shouts.

"Huh?" "Oh Yukari-Chan." "Craziest thing happened last night." "You know how I had to miss spending time with you and Negi-Chan last night?"

"Yeah." "You were gonna tell us which of us you were gonna commit to." Negi says.

"Well your Mom came in while it was storming and I decided to walk her home." Kenshin says. "Although...we kinda got wasted." He says scratching his head sheepishly.

"O...K." Yukari says then turns to Ryuushin. "Well there she is Ryuushin...Ryuushin?"

"Huh?" "Dad?" "What are you doin' here?" Kenshin asks.

"Hikari?" Ryuushin says in shock.

"Ryuushin...?" Hikari says feeling her heart skip a beat. "I-I...th-thought...you..."

"No." "I...I've been trying to find you this whole time." "O-Our son is...still alive as well." Ryuushin says.

"_I never got the chance to meet my mother." "She left when I was an infant." _Hikari remembered what Kenshin had said when she brought up his mother.

"Wait." "Who is her son?" Yukari asks. "I don't recall having a brother."

"Yukari..." "Kenshin and you are twins." Hikari says.

It was silent for a moment. Then the two rounded on Hikari. "WHHHHAAAAAATTTT? ! ! !"

"Yes." "Kenshin this woman is your mother." Ryuushin says. Kenshin turns to him then walks toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go slam my head against the telephone pole outside." "Multiple times." Kenshin says.

"Why?" Ryuushin says. Kenshin grabs the collar of Ryuushin's shirt and pulls him down. _"Because you moron I'm trying to cope with the fact that I banged my mom last night!" _Pushing him away Kenshin stomped his way outside. Yukari followed him outside.

"Uh...hey." Kenshin says looking away.

"Hi." She says somewhat meekly. "So...I guess we're related huh?"

"Not only related we're twin siblings." Kenshin sighs deeply. "And to think...I was actually gonna choose you." Yukari's eyes snapped toward him. "You were?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "Don't get me wrong I really like Negi, but at the time I was deciding I felt we'd always be just friends."

"Well it doesn't have to be that way." Negi says. The two turn to her. "What do you mean?"

"Kenshin-kun." "Why not have both of us?" "I've been trying to bring up the matter of just dating us both, but you were just too busy." "As for your being related...who has to know?" Negi says.

Both of them blinked at Negi's forwardness. "Um..." Kenshin says. Yukari turns to him. "Do you want to?" "Even knowing I'm...your sister?"

Kenshin shrugs. "Takes the guess work out of deciding." "Besides...I do like you both a lot." Kenshin says smiling. "Juuust give me a moment to do something first." Both girls nod and walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek. "Ok."

Kenshin walks back into the house where Ryuushin and Hikari were having a chat. "Hey."

"Oh." Hikari went to say something only for Kenshin to shake his head. "Don't worry about it." "Dad's told me the story at least a hundred times." "The bastard never gave any names."

"Well...how about your father and yourself move in with us?" Hikari asks. "We have the extra space."

"Uh...I would, but I gotta be able to keep in touch with my boys." Kenshin says.

"Well if you get that car fixed it's yours." "I can buy another." Hikari says.

"F-Fine." Kenshin says blushing lightly at the fact he'd be living with his sister/girlfriend.

"Then it's settled." "Also Kota-kun wanted me to give this to you." Hikari says handing him an envelope. Kenshin inspected it and saw it was the reports and sales from his dealers and his spies in other gangs. "OK."

"Well." "Hikari...it's been fun meeting again, but I gotta go get the bar ready to open." "And Kenshin has his business." Ryuushin says. Kenshin nods. "Yeah." "See ya later...Kaa-Chan."

Hikari smiled at the title he addressed her with. "See you later...Sochi-kun."

Kenshin and Ryuushin walked down the street. "You know your ass owes me for the alcohol right?"

"You do know I'm a mob boss right?" Kenshin says.

"Ha ha." "Right." Ryuushin laughs. "Welp...we have a decent home now." "I'll probably keep the one in South Megalo just in case."

"Yeah." "Plus I could always annex it into my hideout." Kenshin says amused.

The two shot the breeze the whole way back to the bar where a new day awaited.

(chapter end)

Kenshin: Why did this seem like you were writing a new story at first?

Draconis: Because I might branch this into it's own story. It's an interesting idea.

Kenshin: So any particular reason why you had me unaware that I was banging my Mom?

Hikari: Aw come on Kenshin it was kinda fun.

Kenshin: (blush) Wh-Whatever.

Draconis: Anyway this will be the lemon chapter I post. On another note would you want to see a story where Mahora is a gritty gang infested city where crime prospers from me?

Ah hell I probably won't get any reviews about it anyway. See ya'll later.

Draconis678 out.


	17. Switched

Draconis: Alright now that I've written two chapters for A Retold Tale I suppose I should get to my highest viewed story.

Yukari: (Amused Grin) You mean your smut fic?

Draconis: Yeah Yeah.

Miyuki: So what's the plot going to be about?

Draconis: Tell you later.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons.

Chapter 17

Switched

Draconis: Begin! (A/N: This lemon chapter contains yuri transform and futanari elements if you don't like those than leave now.)

(start)

_Welsh Academy Living Quarters._

Kenshin sighs as another rerun comes on the T.V. "Man." "This is horribly dull today." He groans looking up at the ceiling. "Negi-Chan's too busy studying Miyuki's off doing whatever with her dog loving friend whose name escapes me at the moment." "Mom and Dad are probably bumping uglies in their room and who knows what Nekane's doing."

"Oh?" "What about me Kenshin-nii?" Kenshin tilts his head back and seeing Yukari standing in the doorway of the room holding a weathered looking box.

"Oh Yukari." "Sorry no jobs today." Kenshin says.

"I know." "I don't really care." Yukari says taking a seat next to him.

Kenshin stares at her. Yukari blinks. "What?"

"You do something to your hair?" Kenshin asks.

"Uh not really besides put these clips in so it would stay out of my eyes." Yukari says tilting her head down so Kenshin could see what she was talking about.

"I see." Kenshin says stretching. "Man it's hot out today." "I might have to switch to shorts and a short sleeve." Kenshin says.

"I agree." Yukari says. "That's why I'm wearing this." Kenshin gives her a once over and notices she was wearing a pink string strap top and a purple short skirt.

Yukari notices this and shoots him a grin. "What are you staring at?"

Kenshin bats his eyes away realizing he'd been checking her out. "Nothing."

Yukari sets the box down and sits down on Kenshin's lap facing him. "Aw whatsa matter Nii-Sama don't you think I'm attractive?"

Kenshin looks over incredulously at her and his face flushed at the curious look she was giving him. "Uh...um...er...I." _"Jeez!" "When did Yukari learn to act so cute!" _Kenshin thought.

"Oh Nii-Sama." Yukari purrs out causing Kenshin to turn to her. "I want you...to..."

Kenshin's face flushed darker. "T-To what?"

Yukari hops off his lap and laughs. "To look inside this box with me."

Kenshin blinks several times before he realized what happened. "You!" "Teasing little!" "Bit-"

"Ah ah ah." Yukari says wagging her finger at Kenshin. "We both know I can be a bit of a bitch to you." "And you can be some what of an asshole to me." "No sense in stating the obvious."

Kenshin grumbles. "Whatever." "So what up with the box?"

"I don't know." "I was rooting around in some of Mom and Dad's stuff because they asked me to help clean up their room." "And I found this."

"And you brought it to me so we could look inside?" Kenshin says a deadpanned expression on his face.

"You're the only one not doing anything right now." Yukari says.

"Point taken." Kenshin says. He reads the text printed on the box. "Absolutely do not open Ryuushin" "Huh?" "This is Mom's." Kenshin says.

"Yeah." ""Maybe it's something from that Kenshin guy they were friends with." Yukari says. "Mom did say something about having a crush on him."

Kenshin gets up. "Have fun." "If Mom catches us with this she'll have both our asses."

Yukari pulls him back down saying. "Aw come on Kenshin-nii where's your sense of curiousity!"

"What sense of curiousity? !" Kenshin shouts. "I've never had one!"

"Aw come on Mom and Dad are still cleaning what are you so worried about?" Yukari says.

"That something fucked up is gonna happen." Kenshin says.

"Psh." "What happened Kenshin?" Yukari asks. "You can rush into a stronghold filled with hostiles, but you can't look in this box?" "What did you leave your balls in your purse back at the base?"

What she said had the desired reaction as Kenshin's face flushed in anger. "What was that? !" "Hell no open the damn thing up!"

"Oh so your purse was here." Yukari says an amused grin on her face. "OK lean in." Kenshin glowered at her but did as she asked. Yukari slowly started to open the box. Kenshin stared in anticipation which Yukari noticed and giggled lightly.

Once the box was open the twins blink seeing nothing inside other than a plushy cloth interior.. "Huh?" Kenshin sounds.

"Aw what a letdown." "I was hoping we could find something out about what went down between this other Kenshin guy and Mom." Yukari says moaning in disappointment.

Kenshin noticed the cloth was disturbed in some places and grabbed it. "Huh?" "There's something in here." Yukari blinks as Kenshin pulls the cloth back finding a bunch of fluff and a glass jar filled with pills. "Huh?" She says. "Pills?"

"Hm...no label or anything." Kenshin says.

"Wanna take one to see what it does?" Yukari asks. Kenshin stares at her incredulously. "Not exactly."

"Aw come on." Yukari says trying to goad him again. "It will feel weird just taking one alone."

"Tell you what." Kenshin says taking out a coin. "I'll flip this." "Heads we both take a pill." "Tails we put the cloth back on it lock it up and you slip it back into Mom and Dad's room."

"Seems fair." Yukari says. Kenshin flips the coin and it lands heads. "Well..." "Let's get a couple pills out." Kenshin says.

Yukari nods and pops the top on the jar and takes two pills out. Kenshin pulls out a bottle of water and takes a swig before handing it to Yukari who did the same before placing a pill in his hand. They both drop the pills into their mouths and swallow.

"Huh?" "I don't feel anything." Kenshin says.

"Nnn!" Yukari groans grabbing her stomach. "Ah!" "My stomach feels like it's on fire!"

"Yukari-Chan!" Kenshin shouts reaching for her when his head pulsed in pain. "Argh!" "Dammit!" "My head's killing me all the sudden!"

Both their bodies began tingling as the pain increased and spread in Kenshin's case. "Kenshin I'm scared what's happening to us? !"

"I...I don't know!" Kenshin says falling forward knocking the table on it's side.

Yukari laid down on the couch as the pain in her stomach spread down to her loins. "Nngh!" "Oh god it hurts so badly!"

Kenshin bit his bottom lip as his shirt starting feeling tighter. "When is this gonna end? !" He shouts.

"_What the fuck is happening to me? !" Kenshin's thoughts raged. _

"_Just hang on Kenshin." Mirai says. "I'm scanning your body now for abnormalities and whatever this is." "It's almost finished."_

"_**Hm." "How interesting." Ryuujin said to himself**_

A few minutes later the pain stopped. Yukari pushed herself up and looked over at Kenshin. "Kenshin-nii are...you..." She couldn't finish as she passed out on the couch.

Kenshin pushed himself up. "Fuck that hurt." Kenshin blinked hearing something off about his voice. It sounded lighter and at a higher tone and pitch than he was used to. "Huh?" "What the hell's wrong with my voice?"

Kenshin started forcing himself upward wincing at the pain still coursing through his body. He noticed something behind him clinging to his hips and looked at it and realized it was his hair. "Nani?" "I don't remember my hair ever being that long." He said gliding his hand over it. He then looked at his hands and noticed they were finer and dainty looking.

He walked over to a desk in the room and pulled a mirror out. Looking in it his eyes widened having not been wearing his eyepatch. He reached up and touched his lips which felt fuller his cheekbones had raised slightly and his nose had become more delicate looking. All in all he could have sworn he was looking at a girl in the mirror. But he was looking into the mirror so that couldn't be possible...could it?

He looked down setting the mirror aside and noticed two big globs of flesh blocking his view. He grasps them in his hands and immediately lets out a soft moan. "No." "They did not." He says realizing what had happened. Somehow or another those pills had transformed him into a girl.

Immediately he thrusts his hand down his pants and feels for his manhood. A feeling of dread washes over him not finding anything. He takes a breath and screams at the top of his lungs. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? ! ! !"

A rush of footsteps is heard and Hikari rushes in through the door. She blinks finding Kenshin. "Eh?" "Who are you?"

The boy turned girl glowered at her. "It's me Mom."

"Huh?" Hikari says. _"Wait." "Yukari-Chan has red hair, but I'm pretty sure that's her on the couch." "Miyuki's hair is purple so this could only be one other person."_

"Kenshin?" Hikari guesses.

"Ding ding ding!" "What does she win Johnny? !" Kenshin quips sarcastically.

"What happened to you?" Hikari says.

"Oh like you don't know." Kenshin snaps pointing at the table. "Go look over there."

Hikari's eyes narrow and looks over past the knocked over table where she then pales. "Oh...fuck." She ran over to Yukari and patted her down. Kenshin's eyes bugged out. "What the fuck? !" "She didn't change one goddamn bit!"

Hikari pinched her nose in frustration. "Trust me Kenshin." "She's different."

"How? !" Kenshin snaps.

Hikari sighed and hiked up Yukari's skirt and pulled down her panties slightly. Kenshin cocked an eyebrow upward. "Is...that a dick?"

"Yes." Hikari says. "And under it is the vagina and she still has her breasts so..."

"So?" Kenshin says.

Hikari sighs. "She's become what's known as a futanari." "She's mostly female, but she has the male's procreation tool and can produce sperm and impregnate other women."

"I know what those are." Kenshin says batting her eyes away looking at her fingernails. Before Hikari could ask Kenshin answered. "Sin's into reading doujinshi and introduced me to them." "It also helps that Dad gave me the next installment of the ero series he introduced me to and one of the chapters dealt with it."

"Well what about you?" Hikari asks.

"No dick whatsoever." Kenshin says crying anime style tears. "Man I was kinda proud of that thing too!"

"Oh will you be quiet." Hikari says. Kenshin sighs. "So why'd she pass out when my body changed completely?"

"Probably because your tolerance to pain is higher than hers." Hikari says.

"I guess." "Didn't stop it from hurting like a bitch though." Kenshin says.

"Well sorry that pill was never used on a guy before." Hikari says.

"Uhnnn." Yukari groaned opening her eyes. "What happened?"

"Um...Yukari sweetie." Hikari says carefully. "I want you to very calmly sit up."

"Uh...OK?" Yukari says sitting up. The first thing she noticed was the now female Kenshin standing in the room. "Huh?" "Kenshin-nii?"

"Yes." Kenshin sighs. Yukari blinks. "What happened to you?"

"The better question is what happened to you." Kenshin says. "Look down."

Yukari narrowed her eyes looking downward. Her eyes widened seeing her new...'extension.' "Please tell me Mom made a clone and Kenshin-nii's sitting under me."

"Nope." Kenshin says. "I'm over here Mom's next to you and you grew a cock." "Lovely."

"WHAT THE FUCK? ! !" Yukari shouts. "Why in the hell do you have something like this Mom? !"

"U-Uh." "Er..." Hikari stammered. Kenshin spoke up. "Actually I'd like to know that as well." "Why does Mom have a pill that turns men into women and women into futanari?"

"Well what were you two doing snooping around in my things? !" Hikari demands.

"That's beside the point." Kenshin say cutting Yukari off before she could shout again. She then grins. "Does Mom secretly wish she was a man?"

"NO!" Hikari snaps blushing furiously. "It...It was just something I experimented with." "Mine and your father's friend Kenshin had these made when I asked him if it was possible."

"Huh?" "So you were just curious?" Kenshin asks then ponders a question of her own. "Was it good?"

"God yes." Hikari sighs. "It was amazing for both me and Arika."

"_GODDAMMIT HIKARI!" "THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW I EXPERIMENTED WITH YOU!" _Arika raged in Kenshin's mind.

"_HA HA HA!" Mirai laughs._

"Well...um this is just way too freaky for me." Yukari says. "How do we reverse it?"

Kenshin glowers in annoyance at her. "One this was your idea to start with." "Two At least you got to keep your looks." "I'm not used to this feminine body at all."

Hikari grimaced as the two go back and forth. "Oh Yeah well at least you know how this thing works!" Yukari shouts gesturing toward her cock.

"And you think I know how this works? !" Kenshin shouts grabbing at her crotch.

"Will you two shut up? !" Hikari yells gaining their attention. "Kenshin go shut the door." She nods and shuts the door.

"Alright." "The only way I know to reverse it is to actually use them." Hikari says. Kenshin pales considerably. "What?" She squeaks out.

"Wait...so you mean me and Kenshin have to...have sex?" Yukari says.

"Well not with each other if it makes you uncomfortable." "If Kenshin-Chan wants I can call Ryuu-kun."

"What about me?" Yukari asks. Hikari shrugs. "Well I could always take a pill and help you myself?"

"Um...no thanks." Kenshin says. "It...would just feel too weird."

"I understand." Hikari nods. "And you Yukari?"

"Well." "If Kenshin took another pill could he...or she rather end up like me?" Yukari asks.

"Maybe." Hikari looks over at Kenshin. "Um...I'll just take my time with the pills."

Hikari went to say something when someone knocked at the door. "Hikari dear." "The takeout from that chinese place is here."

"Um OK Ryuu-kun we'll be down in a few." Hikari says. "Yukari tuck away that cock and hide this in your room." She says handing her the box with the pills and cloth placed back over it.

"OK." Yukari says leaving the room her cloths rearranged holding the box in her hands. Kenshin closes the door back and turns toward her mother. "A-And me?"

"Take your clothes off." "I'm gonna take a couple of quick measurements." Kenshin's face flushed deeply as she unbuttons her shirt and shrugs it off. Slowly reaching down she undoes the sash on her pants letting them fall to the ground. Grabbing hold of her left arm with her right hand she looks down shyly.

"This feels strange." Kenshin comments.

"Oh you are just adorable." Hikari giggles and takes out some measuring tape. Kenshin stared. "You keep measuring tape on you?"

"No I just found it in my room and forgot I still had it when I came here." Hikari says walking behind Kenshin and wrapping the measuring tape around her and squeezing her breasts together. "Nnah!"

"What?" Hikari asks. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-No." "It just feels funny." Kenshin says.

"OK." "Hm." "Judging by your measurement your bra size would be around the 36D mark." Hikari says. "Hm...now for your hips." "36 inches?" "I guess that's normal considering you shrunk a bit." "You used to be taller than me at 5'7'' now we damn near look each other eye to eye at 5'2''." (A/N: If these two measurements seem off then let me know.)

Hikari stood up and removed her shirt and reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. "Try that on." She says handing it to Kenshin who slipped her arms through the straps and reached behind her back and tried to hook it up. "Nnh." "Dammit." "I can't seem to get this thing to hook in."

"He he he." "It's OK Kenshin you're not used to being a girl yet." "Turn around." Hikari says. Kenshin sighs and turns her back to Hikari and moans as the bra tightens. "There you go."

"Th-Thanks...I guess." Kenshin says turning back to her. "Um this is gonna seem weird to ask, but...does my body look good?"

"Oh how cute you're already starting to become more of a girl if your worried about things like that." Hikari says.

Kenshin's eyes bugged out glaring indignantly. "Well it's your fault I'm a girl in the first place!"

"Hai Hai." Hikari sighs. "Now then there should be some clothes in the closet over there." The girl clothes should be around mine and Yukari's size. Kenshin had already pulled out a pair of jeans. "Not gonna get any panties with that?" Hikari asks.

"I'm...not sure what to pick." Kenshin says. Hikari walks over and looks around before taking out a pair of red panties. "Here you go." "I'm guessing you'll just wear your shirt?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says slipping the panties on. "Jeez."

"Still weirded out?" Hikari asks. Kenshin nods. "It's not that I mind being a girl and all it's just I didn't know this was gonna happen."

"Like I said." "You're still getting used to it." Hikari says. "If it makes you feel better the pain is just a one time thing if you ever wanted to give it another go." While she was talking Kenshin had put on the pair of jeans and twitched. "Man these things feel snug."

Hikari giggles. "Well that's because their meant to contour to the woman's waist and hips." "To show them off." Kenshin rolls her eyes. "I already knew that believe me."

Hikari grins. "Oh?" "Who have you been checking out?" Kenshin glares. "Don't even start."

"Oh alright." "Put on your shirt and lets go." Kenshin nods and puts it on and buttons it up. "Nn..." "It's really tight now."

"Don't worry about it." Hikari smiles. "It's only for a short time." "After dinner I'll find you a shirt to fit your new girls there."

"OK." Kenshin and Hikari leave the room and bump into Yukari. "Oh." "Mom the box is nice and hidden."

"OK." "Hey Yukari how does she look?" Hikari says gesturing toward Kenshin whose face flushed lightly being put on the spot. _"What the?" "Why am I blushing? !"_

"Hmm..." "Can I do something with this long hair of yours?" Yukari asks.

"Um sure." Kenshin says. Yukari drags the boy turned girl back into the room and about six or seven minutes later the two reemerged Kenshin having a braided ponytail. "Hm?" "That was quick." "For Kenshin's hair length I'd have given it a quarter hour at the least."

"Hm." "Well maybe I just have quick hands." Yukari says. "Um also about my...thing." "Will anyone notice it in my skirt?"

"Standing like this?" "No." Hikari answers. "And I wouldn't worry about sitting down."

"OK." The three make their way to the dining room. Ryuushin blinks. "Hm?" "Where's Kenshin?"

Hikari cut Kenshin off. "Ah." "Rikudou called him in for a mission suddenly and he had to take off." "This is his friend...um.."

"Shiko." Kenshin answers.

"Ah yes Shiko." Hikari says. _"Jeez I'm glad Kenshin came up with something." _She thought. "Anyway before he left she mentioned something about being hungry and Kenshin asked if she could just have his food."

"Well." "I suppose." Ryuushin says. "Nice to meet you Shiko." "My name's Ryuushin Kuroshi Tsuki." "What's your family name?"

"I don't have a family name." Kenshin says. "Renounced it awhile back."

Miyuki skips over to Kenshin. "Hiya!" "My name's Miyuki this guy here's my Dad." She says giving Ryuushin a one armed hug.

Kenshin brushed her hand through her hair smiling. "Nice to meet you." "Kenshin-kun told me a lot about you all."

"Did he now?" "That's strange." Ryuushin says. Kenshin cracked an eyebrow upward. "Why's that Ryuushin-San?"

"Well." "Our son isn't exactly the trusting type." Ryuushin says as they all sit down at the table.

"I see." Kenshin says.

"Hey Mom Dad my friend invited me to go camping with him can I go?" Miyuki asks.

Ryuushin and Hikari both look over at each other. "Well I don't know Miyuki." "You are still pretty young." Ryuushin says.

Miyuki's face scrunched up in annoyance. "He said one or both of you could come along."

"OK." "Ryuushin dear why don't you go?" "I'll keep Yukari and Shiko company." Hikari suggests.

"Ok then." "After dinner we'll head out OK?" Ryuushin says.

"OK." Miyuki says grinning widely happy they accepted.

"So Shiko how did you and Kenshin meet?" Ryuushin asks.

Kenshin wipes some rice off her mouth and sighs. "Uh..." "He saved me from getting hit by a car?"

Ryuushin eyes twitched at the second delay in her answer but said nothing on it. "Well that sounds like him."

Yukari looked over at Ryuushin who was focused on eating after his question was answered and turned to Kenshin kicking her shin. "What was that?" "That was the best you could think of?" Yukari asks in a hushed tone. Kenshin read her lips and her eyes twitched in annoyance. "Give me a break Yukari I'm not good at coming up with bullshit on the spot." Kenshin mouthed back.

"Oh whatever." Yukari says. Little did they know Ryuushin's eyes batted back and forth between them as they had their quiet argument.

"_Hm." "Note to self ask Hikari what the hell's going on." Ryuushin thought._

"Hey Shiko-Chan." "You're really pretty." Miyuki compliments. "You must have all kinds of guys barking up your tree."

Kenshin's face flushed. "Ano...arigatou."

Yukari noticed the blush turn slightly green. "Are you alright Shiko?"

"Well." "Miyuki-San suggested guys barking up my tree and...I kinda...don't like guys." Kenshin says.

Hikari slurped up some noodles. "Oh?" "Did someone's mind immediately go right to the gutter?"

Kenshin's face flushed deeply. "Sorry." "I kinda have an over active imagination."

"Ha ha ha." "It's OK Shiko." Miyuki says. "So you like girls?"

Ryuushin cleared his throat. "Could we not talk about our guest's preferences during dinner?"

"OK." "Sorry Shiko." Miyuki says grinning sheepishly.

"It's fine Miyuki-San." Kenshin says.

The rest of dinner went on without much noteworthy chatter. Ryuushin stood up and turned to Miyuki. "Ready to go?"

"Sure thing." Miyuki says.

Ryuushin smiles "Ok just give me a moment." "Hikari dear could I talk to you in the kitchen for a moment?"

Hikari follows her husband into the kitchen. "What is it Ryuushin?"

"Who is that girl really?" Ryuushin asks.

Hikari pales. _"Damn he's found out." _"U-Um." "Ryuushin it's not that I don't want to tell you it's just...I don't know how to explain it."

"Do it anyway." Ryuushin says.

Hikari sighs. "It was Kenshin."

Ryuushin's brow shot into his hairline. "Well." "That explains why their power felt so similar." "Explain how."

Hikari sighs and explains the pills how she got them what they did and what happened to Kenshin and Yukari. "And that's that."

"Oh those things." Ryuushin says. "Hikari, Nagi and I found those a week after we married Arika and you."

"Eh?" "So you took them?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah." "Got to say it felt really weird to be a woman." Ryuushin says. "For both of us."

"How did you get them to wear off?" "Because I told Kenshin and Yukari that they needed to actually use their new body parts in a sexual sense." Hikari says.

"That's true." Ryuushin says. "But at the same time it doesn't need to be with someone of the opposite sex."

"Huh?" Hikari says then she slapped a hand over her mouth giggling. "Oh my." "You mean you and Nagi."

Ryuushin rolls his eyes. "Yeah Yeah."

"So you're heading out?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah." "See ya." Ryuushin says walking past Hikari patting her on the back.

Hikari walked back into the dining room just in time to see Miyuki leaving. "See ya Mom."

"Have fun Miyuki." Hikari says smiling waving her off.

Yukari turns to Hikari. "Mom." "What do we do now?"

"Hm..." "Come with me to my room both of you." Hikari says. The two follow their mother into her room and close the door behind them.

Kenshin steps back as Hikari walks toward her. "Um Mo-Mom?" "What's with that look in your eyes?"

Hikari grins and places her lips firmly against Kenshin's own. Yukari's eyes bugged out as Hikari started tearing the buttons off Kenshin's shirt forcing it off her shoulders and unclasping her bra. Breaking the kiss she smiles as her son turned daughter pants.

"Wh-What the hell was that for?" Kenshin says breathlessly. Hikari turns to Yukari. "Yukari sweetie help your dear mother." She says leaning down grasping Kenshin's left breast in her hand licking and suckling on the nipple.

Yukari slowly walked over to the two. "Uh...sorry Kenshin." She leaned down and gave the same treatment to Kenshin's right breast.

Kenshin bit her bottom lip feeling a wave of pleasure wash over her body. _"Oh god...I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this."_

"_**Ha ha ha!" "You goin gay on me boy? !" Ryuujin says.**_

"_Ryuujin you are aware in his mind he could force you into your human form transform you into a woman and let me and Arika have our way with you right?" Mirai asks._

Ryuujin paled as a feeling of dread washed over him. _**"I could take him over, but even that wouldn't help me." **_The deity thought

Kenshin's knees quivered as both Hikari and Yukari started suckling harder and nibbling on her nipples. "Mmm...!" "It's so..s-sensitive." Hikari grins inwardly. _"Note to self." "When males use the pill and transform their bodies become super sensitive." _She notices Kenshin's arm brush past her and pulls away looking down to see Kenshin's hand in her jeans.

"Mmm.." "W-Why'd you stop?" Kenshin asks. "It felt so good."

Hikari smiles and unbuttons Kenshin's jeans pulling them down. "Feel more comfortable?"

"H-Hai." Kenshin says rubbing her own vaginal lips harder. "Mmm!" "Why am I enjoying this?" "It's like I'm asking to get fucked."

Hikari stands back up as Yukari tended to both of Kenshin's boobs and kissed her softly on the lips. "Ken-Chan your a girl right now." "It's OK to feel horny like one."

Kenshin's face flushed looking away. Hikari reaches up and pets and scratches behind Kenshin's cat ears causing her to whimper and squirm around. Hikari leans in as Kenshin whispers something. "What was that?" "I couldn't hear you."

"D-Down there." Kenshin says. "L-Lick me down there."

"OK." "Hey Yukari let's let Ken-Chan lay down hm?" Hikari suggests.

Yukari nods and grabs Kenshin's wrist. "Enjoying this a little much aren't you?"

"U-Urusai." Kenshin says weakly. Hikari pushes Kenshin onto her back and removes her panties. The elder demon of the three spread the girl's legs. "My my." "So wet already." She leans in and inhales the scent. "Interesting you've already developed a feminine scent." Hikari licked her pussy slowly as Kenshin's body shivered in anticipation.

"Mom what do I do?" Yukari asks Hikari looks up. "Fuck her breasts." Kenshin's eyes widen as Yukari disrobes and straddles her abdomen. She began struggling. "N-No." Yukari ignored her and thrust her cock in between her mounds causing her to moan.

"Mom is this supposed to feel good for her?" Yukari asks.

"Well Yukari I think Ken-Chan's skin is really sensitive right now." "I bet even a tickle would garter a bit of sexual arousal." Hikari says. "Now go on about your business." "I'll work on Ken-Chan's pussy...god that feels weird to say." Hikari says spreading Kenshin's vaginal lips apart and licking around the entrance before pushing her tongue inside.

"Ahh!" Kenshin moans loudly at the penetration. Yukari grins and starts thrusting in and out between Kenshin's breasts. "That feel good?" She asks.

"Nnn." Kenshin bit her lip again as her mother's tongue assaulted her pussy while her sister's cock glided in and out of the crevasse of her breasts.

"_Mmm." "This...actually don't feel half bad." Yukari thought. "I could get used to this."_

Kenshin's eyes glossed over feeling her body go into autopilot. She grinned giving into the pleasure overwhelming her body. "Why are you two holding back?" She taunted. "Fucking make me cum already."

Yukari smirks. "Is that a challenge you disrespectful little bitch?"

"Only if you see it that way." Kenshin says. Yukari grabbed the back of Kenshin's head and tipped it upward so her cock would slide into her sister's mouth with each thrust.

"_Note to self." Arika says. "Kenshin...might be bicurious."_

"_Nah." Mirai says. "I think he's accepting the fact that he's a girl at the moment and is just rolling with it."_

Hikari scrapped her teeth against Kenshin's clit causing her to moan into Yukari's cock. Pulling away she inserted two fingers inside and started licking the swollen digit. "Mmm." "Ken-Chan's love juices are so good." "I'm getting turned on just tasting them."

"Fuuahh!" Kenshin moans with her tongue hanging out. "Sit down Sis." "I can take it from here." Yukari blinks and nods taking a seat ahead of her sister who rolled over on her stomach and grabbed hold of her cock stroking it roughly.

"_Kenshin's really getting into this..." Yukari thought. "It's like Kenshin went into a trance." _She noticed Hikari stand up and disrobe. "Mom when you did it...did you ever remember going into a trance like state?"

"Hmmm." "No, but I can tell that's what happened to Ken-Chan here." Hikari says then giggles seeing Kenshin's head moving up and down Yukari's crotch.

"Ah!" "Your tongue is licking my cock?" Yukari says panting as Kenshin's tongue fluttered up and down her cock. "It's just licking, but it feels like I could burst at any moment." She says.

Hikari had stripped down to her panties. "Ken-Chan dear don't forget that futanari also have a pussy."

"Thanks Kaa-Chan." Kenshin says slipping two finger inside Yukari's pussy sliding them in and out. Said girl moaned and squirmed around. "Stop teasing it." "That whole area is really sensitive."

Kenshin ignored her and kept thrusting her fingers in and out of her sister's snatch and even went as far as to circle her tongue around the head of her cock.

Yukari gasps lightly looking down at her. "You actually want to...suck on it." Kenshin stops for a moment and nods. "It will only happen when I'm a girl so I better not catch crap from you got it?"

Yukari nods. "S-Sure." Kenshin smiles and turns her head to Hikari. "Kaa-Chan." "Keep going." "I was going to cum."

"He he." "OK Ken-Chan." Hikari says thrusting two fingers inside.

Kenshin's eyes widen opening her mouth and taking in her sister's cock. "Ah Hod!" (Oh God) She says her mouth stuffed with her sister's 'woman meat.'

Yukari grabbed her left breast kneading it around as Kenshin's head bobbed up and down on it's own. Hikari turned her hand around and started rubbing around for Kenshin's G-Spot.

She got her answer for finding it when Kenshin's eyes shot open and she started grinding her hips into Hikari's hand. Yukari moaned loudly as Kenshin's ministrations on her cock doubled. "Oh god!" "Keep it up!" "I'm gonna cum!"

Kenshin moaned around her sister's cock getting close herself. "Mmmhmhmhm." "Kenshin-Chan's pussy is tightening up."

Kenshin removed her sister's cock from her mouth and inserted it in her cleavage rubbing her breasts up and down. "Just cum Yukari-Chan." "Your cock looks like it's in pain."

"U-Un!" Yukari says closing her eyes and spraying her cum as Kenshin's body shook hitting her own orgasm. Hikari pulled her fingers out and inserted them into her mouth.

Yukari pulled Kenshin up to her and kissed her passionately. She noticed something after she broke the kiss. "Huh?" "Kenshin-nii you're still a girl."

"Mmm...and I'm still horny too." Kenshin says pressing her lips back up against Yukari's. Breaking the kiss Kenshin grins. "Scooch over." "I got an idea."

Yukari was curious as to what she meant, but did as asked. Kenshin turns around and pulls Hikari onto the bed and kissed her before trailing kisses down her mother's body. Hikari moaned as Kenshin played around with her breasts. "Yukari..." "D-Deflower her." "You two must have sex to completion."

"O-OK." Yukari says positioning herself behind Kenshin.

Kenshin's eyes shot wide open as Yukari pierced through her hymen relieving her of her female virginity. Kenshin laid her head on Hikari's stomach slowly sliding downward. "Ken-Chan?" "Are you OK?"

"Keep going." Kenshin panted out. "Contrary to what you might believe...I like a bit of pain."

Hikari looked over at Yukari who was confused at what to do next. "Uh...I guess you heard the man...er...woman."

Kenshin moved down to her mother's pussy. "Mmm...Kaa-Chan wasn't kidding when she said she was turned on." She immediately dove in and began eating her out.

"Mmm!" "Good Ken-Chan." "Kaa-Chan likes that." Hikari says her breath hitching.

Yukari winced at the tightness of her 'sister's' pussy. Kenshin's lower body started meeting her thrusts halfway. Hikari moaned loudly as Kenshin's teeth scrapped against her clit over and over again. "Mmm!" "Keep that up Ken-Chan!"

Yukari picked up the pace. "Ahh!" "U-Um Mom." "Do I have to ejaculate inside?"

"Yes." Hikari says. "Just enjoy it." "Doesn't it feel good to be the one doing the fucking?"

"H-Hai." Yukari says grasping Kenshin's hips in her hands and pistoned her hips into her sister's snatch.

"Ah!" "Fuuaahh!" Kenshin moaned loudly. Hikari shoved her head back into her cunt. "I know it feels great, but focus Ken-Chan."

"R-Right." Kenshin says unsteadily returning to eating Hikari out.

"Ah!" "Ah!" "Oh god it feels so good!" Yukari moaned loudly.

"Keep going Ken-Chan." "Kaa-Chan's about to cum." Hikari says.

"Ahi...ham foo! !" Kenshin says. (A/N: Muffled speak: I am too.)

"M-Mmmahhhh!" Hikari moaned loudly her body rocking with orgasm.

"Nnngh!" "H-Here it comes Kenshin!" Yukari says.

"Mmm!" Kenshim moaned as her pussy was filled with cum.

All three of the collapsed gasping for breath. "I had no idea that a female orgasm could be so powerful." Kenshin says.

"It's great right?" Hikari says. "Although you need to work on your cunnilingus Kenshin." "The only reason I came so quickly is because I was turned on by the situation we were in.

"H-Hai." Kenshin says. Suddenly Kenshin's chest shrinks back into pecs and his cock and balls regrow out of his crotch. "Well...I guess I'm a dude again."

"Huh?" "Why didn't anything happen to me?" Yukari asks.

Kenshin looks down at her. "Uh it did you just didn't feel it." Kenshin lays back. "Kaa-Chan I'm beat." "Can I crash in here for the night?"

"Sure thing." Hikari says. "Maybe tomorrow we can pick up where we left off." She found she was ignored as Kenshin and Yukari were both snoozing soundly.

(break)

_Morning._

Kenshin's eyes creaked open blearily. Kenshin felt a pleasurable sensation and rose up and noticed she had been turned into a girl again. Spreading her breasts apart she noticed she had a cock and Hikari and Yukari were going to work on it. "I'm the futanari this time?"

"We decided to test what would happen if you took two of those pills." Yukari says. "Oh and we're all futanari this time."

"Oh." Kenshin says. Hikari grins. "Alright Yukari-Chan now that Ken-Chan's awake you know what time it is."

"Hai Hai." Yukari says crawling onto the bed and laying on her back. Kenshin went to make a move only for Hikari to stop him. "Ah ah ah." "Yukari-Chan's pussy is mine." "Seeing as you were the only one to get fucked last night it's our turn."

Kenshin nods as Hikari spread Yukari's legs and forced her way inside her. "Ahh!" "Oooh God..." Yukari moaned her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "K-Kaa-Chan's cock is so big." Hikari turned her head toward Kenshin smiling. "What are you waiting for Ken-Chan?" "Your turn."

Kenshin nods and pierces through her mother's pussy. "Mmmm!" "You really want this don't you Ken-Chan?" Hikari says bucking her hips into Yukari's pussy.

"Nnn!" "God Mom you're so tight." Kenshin says thrusting her cock in and out of Hikari's pussy.

Yukari groans grabbing hold of her cock and stroking it while her other hand lifted her right breast up allowing her to lick her nipple. "Mmm!" "Harder!"

"You too Ken-Chan!" Hikari says.

"U-Un!" Kenshin stuttered slightly and began pounding into her mother's pussy.

This of course made Hikari pound into Yukari's pussy just as hard. "Oh fuck!" "Hitting...so...deep!" Yukari moans out loudly.

Hikari leaned forward and began making out with her daughter as Kenshin plowed into her. "M-Mom!" Kenshin moaned out grabbing hold of Hikari's breasts groping and kneading them around roughly.

Yukari's eyes closed as orgasm washed over her. Her cock sprayed cum all over her's and Hikari's chests. Breaking the kiss she sighed blissfully. "I couldn't possibly handle another orgasm right now." "I need rest."

"OK dear." Hikari says leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. This was interrupted when Kenshin pulled out of her and put her on her back forced her cock back inside her mother's pussy.

"Fuuahh!" "Come on Ken-Chan!" "Fuck your Kaa-Chan's pussy as hard as you can!" Hikari moans her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Kenshin leaned down and took the tongue into her mouth and kissed her.

Hikari held her close as Kenshin's stomach rubbed against her cock. "Mmm!" "That's it." "Keep going!"

"Nnn!" "Fuck." Kenshin groaned feeling her mother's pussy tighten up on her.

Hikari bit her lip feeling a scream coming on. Kenshin buried her cock the rest of the way inside and cum hard inside her.

Falling to her side Kenshin morphed back into a boy. Hikari pants her chest covered in hers and Yukari's cum. Kenshin sat up and got curious scrapping a bit of the cum off her nipple and licking it off. Hikari blinked. "You wanted to taste the sperm?"

"What?" "I wanted to see if futanari sperm tasted the same as girl cum." Kenshin says annoyed.

"Well does it?" Hikari and oddly enough Yukari asks.

"I dunno." Kenshin says.

"Well Mom you want those pills back?" Yukari asks.

"Hmm...nah." "I've got other supplies of it." Hikari says. "Why don't you and Ken-Chan have fun with it?"

"I think we'll hold off on that for a bit." Kenshin and Yukari say. The two got dressed after Yukari cleaned herself off and went back into their room. Once there and noticing no one else was Yukari flicked a pill into Kenshin's mouth morphing him back into a girl.

"Yukari what the hell? !" Kenshin says.

"Shut it and let's go another round." Yukari says ramming their lips together.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Cliffhanger. I felt like ending it here if anyone's wondering. Does it count as a yuri lemon if one of the character's involved was originally a guy?

Yukari: Feh. Where did this idea come from?

Draconis: Reading Doujinshi involving the subject. Thought I'd take a wack at it. The pills could become a recurring theme.

Kenshin: Or are going to. Admit it you liked writing this.

Draconis: Felt strange to, but I'll admit I liked the idea.

Anyway sorry if the lemon seemed awkward. See you next time.

Draconis678 out.


	18. What If Series: Kenshin Vs Miyuki

Kenshin: You're seriously gonna try this aren't you?

Draconis: Yeah? What of it?

Kenshin: Well for the people reading please explain what you're going to do.

Draconis: Right. Anyway now readers. From now on when I finish a chapter I will try to write a lemon for it as well. If I can't think of anything for that chapter I'll say it in that chapter.

Kenshin: OK. So what lemon are you going to go for? Because currently you have two to write as possibilities. My fight with Miyuki. Or Yukari and Serizawa's conversation that I spied in on.

Draconis: Four technically. I could also write a lemon where Yukari or Setsuna takes the Futanari pill or a Yuri between our female onion and Evangeline.

Kenshin: Right. Anyway what's it gonna be?

Draconis: I could write all of them at some point. But for now I think I'll start with Miyuki and yourself.

Kenshin: Ugh...fine. (walks off.)

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons.

Chapter 18

What If Series: Kenshin Vs. Miyuki

Draconis: What if certain things happened differently in the chapter in question. Anyway most of the lemons will be branching off from chapters in Redux so these will be somewhat short. So let's get started shall we?

(start)

Kenshin and Miyuki flew into the sky trading blows with one another. Kenshin spun around swinging his arm at her head. Miyuki ducked under and drove her palm into his stomach forcing the air out of him.

Kenshin grunted and forced Miyuki away from him. _"Damn!" "Was Miyuki always this strong? !" _He thought as they landed back on the ground. His eye widened as Miyuki canceled her transformation. "What are you doing?"

"This is getting us nowhere." Miyuki says.

Kenshin cautiously canceled his own Ryuujin's Avarice. "So what then?"

Miyuki grins seductively and saunters up to him. "Well." She purrs into his ear. "I can outlast you in another way Onii-Chan."

Kenshin stares at her as she slowly unbuttons his shirt. "What are you do-" "Ahh!" He tried to stop her as her hand slipped down his pants.

"Shut up and take it like a man Onii-Chan." Miyuki says shrugging off Kenshin's shirt.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Kenshin asks. "You're even less experienced in sex than I am."

"Hmmm." "I wonder about that." "But first lets get you going huh?" Miyuki says then surprises him by sliding her tongue in his mouth and initiating a heated make-out session with him as she stroked his dick.

Kenshin's reason leaves him as he slowly kissed her back. _"What is up with her?" "She went from pissed off at me to horny in a few seconds? !" _

"_**Complaining?" Ryuujin says. "I don't see your girlfriend giving you some anytime soon." "Why not take this chance and make her squeal?"**_

"_Why are you so intent on it?" Mirai asks._

"_**Because of the way you worked the seal I feel everything the kid feels." Ryuujin smirks. "So obviously I want him getting laid as much as possible."**_

"_Gee thanks Mirai." Kenshin thought._

Miyuki breaks the kiss and smiles lustfully at Kenshin. "Onii-Chan." "Don't you think that first time we had together was way too short?" "It was kinda disappointing really."

"Tch." Kenshin says. "If you wanted more why didn't you just ask?" His hand darts up between her legs rubbing her labia with his index and ring fingers while his middle teases penetrating her. "By the way." "You aren't going to beat me in a sexual endurance contest."

Senses beginning to overflow with pleasure she grips Kenshin's shaft tightly. "Like I said Onii-Chan." "I wonder about that."

Kenshin groans looking up at the sky. "You're already wet." He says rubbing her more intently.

"Hm hm." "Onii-Chan's cock is rock hard." Miyuki says pumping her hand up and down his shaft. "Mmm...keep going Onii-Chan." "That feels so good."

"You...nngh." "You're setting yourself at a disadvantage by telling me that." Kenshin says groaning as her free hand slipped down his pants and began fondling his balls.

"I want to be at a disadvantage." Miyuki says grinning at him as her lips planted on his cheek. "Will make it all the better when I beat yo...Naaah!" Miyuki moans loudly as Kenshin's middle finger slid easily inside her moistened folds.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Kenshin asks. "I couldn't hear you over this squishing sound you are making Imouto."

"Y-You bully!" Miyuki snaps accusingly. "I wasn't done talking!"

"This is a contest Miyuki." Kenshin says grinning coyly. "I can do what I need to come out on top."

Miyuki narrows her eyes and picks up the pace stroking her older brother's cock faster. "Oh you'll be coming Onii-Chan." "But it won't be on top."

"Then why are we still screwing around with foreplay?" Kenshin says. "This is gonna be a long contest if we don't get to the main event."

"How right you are." Miyuki says letting go of his cock and unbuttoning his pants. She grins seductively seeing his full length exposed to her. "Oh?" "Did you get bigger since last year?

"Maybe." Kenshin says lifting one of her legs up. "Now let's get started."

Miyuki gripped Kenshin's shoulders as he slowly penetrated her. "Nnn!" "Damn." "I...forgot how thick you are."

Kenshin rested his hands on her backside. "Feel like cumming Imouto?" He asks.

"Shut up." "I can take it." Miyuki says.

"Oh really?" Kenshin asks. "How bout this then?" Kenshin bucked his hips all the way into her.

"Ah!" "I...It...hit the back." Miyuki says holding herself up.

Kenshin noticed a mixture of pain and pleasure on her face. "Are you OK?"

"Don't stop..." Miyuki says. "I can handle you."

"OK then." Kenshin says bucking his hips slowly in and out of her. She maybe his enemy right now, but he didn't want to hurt her too badly.

"Ah!" "Mm!" "O-Onii-Chan." Miyuki moans out wrapping her arms around his head.

"Miyuki." "If..." "Nnngh." "I have been neglecting you...I..I'm sorry." Kenshin says moving his hands to caress her toned, full hips kneading the creamy white skin in his hands.

"_**Hey kid." "You ever realize how nice of an ass your Imouto has?" "I guess what she lacks in bust size went there." Ryuujin says.**_

"_Yeah..." Kenshin thought in a daze as Miyuki's pussy continued to clamp down on his dick._

"Oh!" "O-Onii-Chan!" "Please more!" Miyuki cries out not caring that they were in a contest anymore. She wanted him pumping his cock in and out of her harder and faster. That just for one night his focus was solely on her.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "Mm!" "Your cunny's so hot Imouto!" He groans out picking up the pace.

"I...could...say...the same...about this damn kielbasa you've been packing in your pants!" "So thick!" Miyuki pants out wrapping one of her legs around Kenshin's waist. He got the message and picked the other one up wrapping it around and letting her lock them together.

Kenshin closed his eyes inhaling the scent wafting around Miyuki. "You...have such an addicting scent around you right now Miyuki." He comments.

Mind overcome with pleasure she didn't hear him. "O-Onii-Chan..." "Help..me undress."

Kenshin opens his eyes and stops moving for a moment only for her to moan out. "Don't stop!" "Keep fucking me and undress me!"

"Whatever you say." Kenshin mutters. "Just hang on." He reaches up and unbuttons her Mahora uniform shirt. "OK let go and lean back for me." He says.

Miyuki nods hurriedly and leans back as Kenshin shrugs her shirt off her shoulders. She pulls herself back up the only thing left on her was her skirt and a lacy blue bra covering her small B-cup breasts.

"I..I know I don't have a lot to look at Onii-Chan, but please enjoy yourself." Miyuki says.

The cute pleading look on her face made him start pounding into her pussy. "Ugh!" "D-Don't say that M-Miyuki." Kenshin groaned feeling her tighten.

"Why shouldn't I?" Miyuki says as she moans loudly at the feeling of her Onii-Chan's cock stabbing in and out of her pussy. "I'm not all cute and shy like Negi-Chan nor am I as fully developed or sexy like Onee-Chan."

Kenshin kissed her deeply sliding his tongue in her mouth with ease. Miyuki's eyes widened at the contact before returning the kiss passionately. She gripped his shoulder and moaned into him feeling his hands rubbing and caressing her bum. _"H-He's rubbing my butt?" "The one part of my body I don't like..." "It's so big..." _

Kenshin broke the kiss and smiled at her. "Imouto your both cute and sexy in your own way." "I've always liked the way you acted when we were together." "And not fully developed?" "Then whose ass am I grabbing right now?" He gave it a light smack making her gasp in surprise.

"O-Onii-Chan? !" She shouts.

Kenshin grins. "I've heard from Negi how you were complaining about it's size." "Well I think it's perfect for you." "Besides your pretty fit so it's not like working off the excess fat you _**don't have**_ is going to make it shrink."

Miyuki stared at Kenshin in a slight amount of shock before his cock sliding deeper inside her brought her back to her senses. "Ahhh!" "Oh god!" "Harder! !"

"Eh?" Kenshin asks. "What happened?"

"M-My womb opened up!" Miyuki shouts. "Onii-Chan's cock is in my womb!"

"_Kenshin you need to make sure to pull out." "If you cum inside her now there is a high chance she could get pregnant." Arika says._

"_**Hell no!" "Give her all you got kid!" Ryuujin shouts.**_

Miyuki felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the new sensation. "O...O-nii-Cha-n! !" She moaned out loudly her voice getting higher with each syllable.

Kenshin's arms wrapped around her and began fumbling with the hooks of her bra. "God this is so good." He pants out as he finally undoes the hooks. Miyuki discards the article of clothing while Kenshin grasps her smallish mounds in his hands groping them around.

"Nnn!" "Onii-Chan!" "L-Lick them!" "Tease my nipples!" Miyuki cries out inching closer and closer to orgasm.

Kenshin looks down and sees just her areolas. No nipple. "Imouto...where are they?" He asks her.

"Th-They're inverted nipples." Miyuki says. "Y-Your gonna have to tease them out."

Kenshin sees the begging look on her face again and nods to her. "OK." He latches his lips onto the right areola while his index finger rolled over the left over and over again.

Miyuki covered her mouth hiding a blush creeping up on her cheeks. _"O-Onii-Chan's hitting my most sensitive spots." "It feels so good!" "I'm...so happy..." She thought her mind in a blissful state._

Kenshin flicked his tongue against the bud hiding her nipple. _"Come on." "I wanna make Imouto feel better." He thought._

"_**Uh...mission accomplished kid." "She's putty in your hand right now." Ryuujin says.**_

Miyuki moans out again as her nipples expose themselves. "Oh yes!" "That's it!" "They're out and they feel so great when you touch them!"

Kenshin took that as his sign to nibble and pinch her nipples.

"Mmmmmm! !" Miyuki buries her face into the crook of Kenshin's neck. "I'M CUMMING ONII-CHAN! !" She screams.

Kenshin's eyes widen at the sensation of her vaginal walls squeezing his cock. "I-Imouto...I'm gonna cum soon too." "Wh-Where...?"

"Inside!" "I want your thick baby batter inside me! !" Miyuki shouts.

Even if she had refused Kenshin had no time to react as he buried his cock deep inside her spurting load after load inside of her.

Miyuki unlocked her legs as they both fell to their knees panting. "You're so bad Onii-Chan." She says grinning. "You would have came inside me even if I had refused wouldn't you?"

"I...had no time to pull out." "It felt so damn good inside you." Kenshin says.

"Well...it doesn't matter." "I didn't refuse so it's OK." Miyuki says.

A loud scream was heard and Kenshin's head snapped toward the source. "That was Yukari!" "I gotta!"

Miyuki held him down. "Ah ah ah." "We're not done here Onii-Chan."

"Miyuki your sister's in danger let me go!" Kenshin shouts.

"No she's not." Miyuki says. "Setsuna-nee's the one fighting her." "Even then that really didn't sound like a scream of pain."

Kenshin stopped struggling. "You sure?"

"Yeah!" "They can handle each other." Miyuki says pushing Kenshin on his ass.

"Uh...Imouto there's still the case of Negi." Kenshin says.

"She'll be fine." "I can sense someone heading for her to help." Miyuki says grabbing hold of his now flaccid penis and stroking it. "Besides." "I want your full attention Onii-Chan."

Kenshin bit his lip restraining a moan. Miyuki grins. "Oh?" "You're still sensitive?"

"What are you going to do now?" Kenshin asks.

Miyuki leans down and starts to lick and suck on one of his testicles. "Isn't it obvious Onii-Chan?" "I wanna sample some of your warm, tasty dick cream now."

Kenshin shivers as Miyuki licks his shaft slowly upward before latching her lips onto the head flicking her tongue across his 'piss slit'.

"Miyuki..." Kenshin drawled out.

Miyuki giggles and turns her head slightly using her teeth to split her brother's slit apart and slide her tongue across the small crevasse.

"Gahh..." Kenshin gasps and moaned out.

Miyuki stopped for a moment and coats her Onii-Chan's cock in saliva as she stroked him slickening it up. "Do you like this Onii-Chan?"

Kenshin looked down at her. "H-Hai."

"Do you want me to keep going?" Miyuki asks.

"Y-Yeah." Kenshin says.

Miyuki nods and takes his cock back into her mouth bobbing her head back and forth while her hands stroked what length of his cock was not in her mouth and kneaded his balls around.

Kenshin groaned loudly at the attention his cock was receiving. _"Damn." He thought. "So...good."_

Miyuki giggles at the dazed look on his face. His cock began twitching in her mouth. _"Eh?" "He's getting close already?" "I know he was sensitive right after cumming, but damn!" _

"Ah!" "M-Miyuki!" Kenshin groans out pushing the rest of his cock into her mouth.

"Mmmph! ?" Miyuki's eyes shot wide open as her brother's cock hit the back of her mouth. She pulled back slightly. "Yoou...waaant it like thish?" He would have laughed at her talking with her mouth full, but in this case he merely nods.

"OK thheenn." She strains out so he could understand and began deep throating his cock.

Kenshin threw his head back moaning. "Ah yeah Miyuki." "That's it."

Miyuki began humming as Kenshin squirmed around under her. "Hooooniii-Shan..." "Are you closh to cumming...?" (A/N: Spelling foul ups are intentional.)

"Y-Yeah!" "T-Take it out or your gonna choke!" Kenshin groans out.

Miyuki begins taking his cock out of her mouth when he cums. She sets her hands on his hips holding her self up. _"!" "Holy crap there's still so much it coming out." "I can't take it all into my mouth!" _She thought hurriedly pulling back as several more spurts covered her face and chest.

(gulp) (cough) (cough) "That was mean Onii-Chan!" "You came too much!" "It's all over me!" Miyuki whines.

"Did it taste good?" Kenshin asks.

"Now I gotta wipe it all off." Miyuki says.

"Did it taste good?" Kenshin asks again.

"Eh?" Miyuki says. She realizes what he asked and cups her cheek a dreamy smile on her face. "It was great." "Can you help clean it off me?"

Kenshin drags his left index finger up down and around her chest until his finger was literally slathered in his sperm. Miyuki grabs his hand and inserts his finger in her mouth. "Mm...soo good." She says.

Kenshin smiles at her. "See Imouto." "I told you." "You're both sexy and cute." He says brushing her fine, violet hair from her eyes.

"He he." "Thanks." Miyuki says sliding the finger out of her mouth. "All clean."

"Well..." "Miyuki I hate to cut this short, but I wanna go check up on the others." Kenshin says.

"Stay." Miyuki says. "Onegai?" She says.

"Miyuki...I know you wanna outlast me and all, but..." Kenshin says.

"It's not about that!" Miyuki shouts.

"Eh?" Kenshin says.

Miyuki sets her hands on his shoulders. "I...I just." She looks up at him with tears in the corners of her eyes. "I just wanna not be a hindrance to you and Onee-Chan so you'll stay around me more." Kenshin's eyes widen at this. Miyuki continues. "You and Onee-Chan were almost always gone and even when you were around you were too busy training or resting."

Miyuki would have said more when Kenshin pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "Mmm? !" She narrows and closes her eyes as Kenshin held her close.

After this kiss was broke he smiled. "Is that what this is about?"

"Hai." Miyuki says.

"Jeez." Kenshin says shaking his head. "Why didn't you just say something?"

"I did!" Miyuki snaps. "You two said you wanted to, but couldn't!"

"Oh...well fuck." "Sorry I'm such an idiot then." Kenshin says.

"OK." "I wanna keep going though." Miyuki says.

"But." Kenshin says.

"This part of you wants to keep going too." Miyuki says giggling poking the head of his hard cock. "If your worried about Negi and Onee-Chan I don't sense Eva-nee and Setsuna-nee anymore."

"That means they're on the way here." Kenshin says.

"Not likely." Miyuki says. "I asked Eva-nee to wrap this small area up in a barrier until I left." "As soon as I cross the barrier it disables." "In short no one can see us."

"Really?" "That so?" Kenshin says.

"Uh huh!" Miyuki says smiling.

"Ok then what did you have in mind?" Kenshin asks.

Miyuki grins widely. "Well you did say my butt was perfect for me." "But what do you think personally?"

"Eh?" Kenshin says as they both stand up. "Hm."

Miyuki let out a series of short moans and gasps as Kenshin reached around and groped and kneaded her buttocks in his hands.

All the while Kenshin thought. _"Hm." "Not too firm nor too soft." "Nice and shapely." "Also despite what she thinks it's not so big that people would make fun of her for it." _

"O-Onii-Chan." "C-Can you hurry it up?" "Your teasing my bum too much." Miyuki says.

Kenhsin was pulled from his thoughts and smiled. "Oh." "I think it looks..." His smile becomes a semi perverse grin. "And feels really nice." "Why do you ask?"

"Well...Could we try that next?" Miyuki asks.

Kenshin's left eyebrow arched up in confusion. "You wanna try anal sex?" "Are you sure?"

"I don't mind." Miyuki says.

"What about that friend of yours that you went on and on about?" Kenshin asks.

"Um..." Miyuki turns away for a moment. "Well." "Ah I'm not worried about him!" "I just wanna have a good time with you!"

Kenshin felt there was something more there, but didn't call her on it and coated his index finger in saliva. "Ok then Miyuki." "But first you must be prepared."

Miyuki gasps feeling his finger sliding into her ass. "Ahh!" "O-Onnniii-Chan...that feels weird."

"Eh?" "If this feels weird to you then how are you gonna handle my cock going up there." "Maybe we should stop." Kenshin says.

"I-Iie!" Miyuki says shaking her head. "I-It just takes some getting used to!"

Kenshin repeated this process a couple of more times before he was satisfied. Miyuki had a look that crossed between a feeling of pleased joy and nervousness. "OK." "Miyuki."

"H-Hai?"

He pushes her back a few steps. "Look at my penis." Miyuki does so. "It's at the least nine inches."

"And th-thick too." Miyuki says.

"So are you sure you want me to do it?" Kenshin asks.

"Hai." "I can take it." "I'm gonna prove to you I'm stronger than I look." Miyuki says turning around. "So please..."

Kenshin sees her turn her head to him a playful smile on her face with her tongue sticking out slightly. "Fuck me."

Kenshin walks up behind her and grasps her asscheeks in his hands spreading them apart. "OK Imouto." "You asked for it." "So Onii-Chan's gonna give it to ya." He slowly forced his cock inside his little sister's formerly virgin asshole.

"Ahh!" "Onnniiii-Chhhaaaannn!" Miyuki moans out.

"Are you OK?" Kenshin asks.

Miyuki turns to him with a pained, yet aroused smile. "Don't stop." "Keep it coming."

"OK then." Kenshin says forcing his cock the rest of the way inside her. "Here it it goes." He pulls out until the tip of the head remained before ramming it all back inside hard and fast.

"Uhhnnn!" "That's it!" "Just like that Onii-Chan!" Miyuki shouts out her eyes squeezed shut.

Kenshin groans. "Fuck." "This is way tighter and so much hotter than your cunt Miyuki-Chan."

Miyuki reaches back and grabs Kenshin's wrists making them cup her breasts. She turned back to Kenshin smiling. "Play with them." "They'll make me cum faster."

"Got it." Kenshin says caressing and rolling the small mounds of flesh around in his hands as his cock pistoned in and out of her.

"Mmm!" "Uuuhhnn!" "Onii-Chan!" Miyuki moans out.

Kenshin takes one of his hands off her breast and smacks her ass. She cried out. "Did that feel good or bad?" Kenshin asks.

"Good!" "Do it again!" Miyuki says.

Kenshin repeats his action and Miyuki cries out again. "Oh god!" "Keep your hands on my ass and spank me!"

Kenshin nods grinning and moves his other hand back to her bum. "Ok then."

"And fuck me harder while your at it!" Miyuki demands.

Kenshin's grin widens as he increased the force and velocity of his thrusts. "Miyuki." "You've been a naughty Imouto haven't you?"

"Ahh!" "H-Hai!" "Please forgive me Onii-Chan!" Miyuki cries out as he smacks her ass with both hands.

"Heh heh." "You like having my dick thrusting in and out of you?" Kenshin asks.

"Mmmm!" "Yesss!" "Anal sex with Onii-Chan feels so good! !" Miyuki says.

"Hmmm." "Tell me." "Where would you like Onii-Chan to cum?" Kenshin asks.

"Don't you dare pull out!" Miyuki says. "Fuck me senseless if you want, but don't you even think of pulling your dick out of me!"

"Heh...heh." "Ok then Miyuki." Kenshin says. "The reason I asked is because I'm getting close."

"Mmm!" "Yeah!" "Cum!" "Let your Imouto feel your cum bursting in her ass!" Miyuki cries out.

"Ok then!" "Here...it...comes!" Kenshin shouts as his load exploded inside of her.

"Ahhhhhhh! !" "Onii-Chan! !" Miyuki screams.

Kenshin pants and removes his cock from her ass. "Oh god." "There." "I've done everything you wanted."

Miyuki fell to her hands and knees panting not catching what he said.

"I'm pretty sure...I'm done tonight." "It was fun Miyuki." Kenshin says.

Miyuki notices him turned away from her and grabs his wrist. "Where you going?"

"I'm tired." Kenshin says. "I'm heading out."

"We're not done." Miyuki says.

"Eh?" Kenshin says. "Are you kidding?"

"No." Miyuki says pulling him to the ground and putting him on his back. "We're gonna do this all night!"

(break) (lemon end)

_Hours later._

Miyuki stood up panting and clothed. Kenshin laid on the ground unconscious and clothed. "He he." "What can I say Onii-Chan...I love the way you do me."

She limped back to Evangeline's cottage where said shinso was waiting for her. "What the hell?" "Is he even still alive after all that?"

"How long was it?" Miyuki asks.

"You were almost at it for eight hours!" Evangeline shouts.

"He he he." "Did you enjoy toying with Negi-Chan?" Miyuki says.

"It was OK." Evangeline says rolling her eyes. "She was too scared though and then Kagurazaka showed up."

"What about Setsuna-nee and Onee-Chan?" Miyuki asks.

"She didn't come back." Evangeline says in annoyance. "I wanted to know how that futa drug worked too."

Miyuki giggles and limps over to the couch. "Can you not wake me up for awhile?" "I'm exhausted."

"Whatever." "Just be ready for the next time we move." Evangeline says. "And I need you to actually fight him next time!"

"Hey my way kept Onii-Chan away." Miyuki says smiling at her. "Or are you just frustrated that Asuna-Chan showed up before you could get off."

Evangeline growled and Miyuki giggles nervously. "OK OK I'll stop."

(break)

_Months later._

Negi and Yukari were talking with Kenshin about something when Miyuki walked up to them. There was a noticeable bulge under her shirt.

Negi and Yukari notice her and the bulge. "Huh?" "Miyuki-San have you been gaining weight?" Negi asks.

Kenshin pales having noticed the bulge as well. Yukari pokes her swollen belly. "Yeah." "Have you been neglecting your training?"

"No." Miyuki says brushing her hand through her purple mid back length hair. She smiles playfully seeing Kenshin backing away nervously.

"Then what?" Negi asks smiling. "You've been pigging out a lot haven't you?"

"No." Miyuki says. "Eh he he." "I...um."

"What?" Yukari asks.

"I'm having a baby." Miyuki says.

Everything was silent for a moment. Then Negi and Yukari both got in Miyuki's face. "HUH? !"

"He he he." "Yup." Miyuki says.

"This isn't a laughing matter whose the father? !" Negi asks.

"Onii-Chan." Miyuki says.

"Eh?" Negi and Yukari say then it hit them. "EEEEHHHH? !"

The two girls round on Kenshin only to find a smoke outline of where he had been. "KENSHIN! !" "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW! !" Yukari screams taking off after him.

Negi followed suit chasing down Kenshin. Meanwhile Miyuki just giggled and pulled a small balloon out of her shirt. "Oh my god I can't believe they fell for it."

Miyuki smacks the balloon around in the air giggling as she walked back to her dorm.

(chapter end)

Draconis: I'm not gonna lie. Though it took awhile I had fun with this.

Kenshin: (bursts into the room) HIDE ME!

Draconis: Eh? (looks up and sees a Iovis Tempestas Fulgriens and a Akuma Hirameki roaring toward him.) OH FUCK! !

Yukari: Gotcha!

Negi: Alright! (high five with Yukari)

Draconis: YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE OVER A FUCKING PRANK! ?

Yukari and Negi: Prank?

Draconis: MIYUKI HAD A BALLOON UNDER HER SHIRT!

Yukari: Sorry jeez.

Draconis: (fuming) Oh hell no! Pay me the money I need to get this place fixed!

Yukari: I ain't got any money! !

Negi: (bows respectfully) We're sorry Draconis-San. W-We didn't know.

Draconis: (sighs painfully) Dammit and I really wanted to rage.

Kenshin: Why?

Draconis: Boredom. It can sometimes make people rage. (snaps fingers) (house reconstructs.) Just don't do it again...Please?

I originally wanted it to remain as a little sexual contest, but I changed it to this and this is what I'm posting.

Draconis678 out


	19. The Champion and The Bartender

Draconis: Hello everybody.

Kenshin: Oh man what do you have planned now?

Draconis: Well it's a pairing between you and Yukari.

Yukari: Again? Didn't you say you were gonna take a break from incest pairings?

Draconis: Still am. This in an AU chapter and you two won't be related in this one.

Kenshin: Huh. OK.

Yukari: I guess that's ok.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons.

Chapter 19

The Champion and The Bartending Goddess.

Kenshin: Huh? !

Yukari: Eh? !

Draconis: Ha ha! Knew you'd react like that! Begin!

(Chapter start)

A man sat in the living room of a large manor looking out the window. Two other men were watching his T.V. He sighed leaning back on the couch a disinterested look on his face turning his head to watch a MMA fight.

The two men looked back at him then to each other. "Yo Shirota." The more muscled of the two says.

"Yeah Serizawa?" Shirota says.

"Kenshin's been sitting on his couch just sulking for the past week now." "He still trains, but overall he's been real depressed." Serizawa says.

"Well what do you expect?" "He found out his high-school sweetheart's been cheating on him." Shirota says.

"I know man I just hate seeing our bud like this." Serizawa says.

"Yeah." "If Negi comes over and finds him like this she's gonna get worried." Shirota says.

"I'd appreciate it if you two would quit talking about me like I'm not in the room." Kenshin says.

"Uh." The two say.

"I hear everything." Kenshin says rising up. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Uh hey Kenshin!" Serizawa says.

Kenshin who was already making his way to his room stopped and turned to him. "What?"

"You wanna go hit the club with us?" "You kinda need to get outta here for a bit." Serizawa asks.

"What makes you say that?" Kenshin says narrowing his eyes.

"Um maybe because you've been sulking over Theodora for a week now." Shirota says. "Come on man we're worried about you."

Kenshin sighs painfully pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine." "Just give me a half hour to take a shower and pick out something to wear." "Where we going?"

"Uh...hows Club Moon sound?" Shirota asks. "You've always enjoyed going there."

Kenshin sighs again. "Yeah." "I'll be back in a bit."

Serizawa smacked Shirota on the head. "You idiot." "Did you forget he was with Theodora at the time?"

"Sorry!" "Shit man." Shirota says.

Twenty minutes later Kenshin walked out of the shower and looked in the mirror. He had blue grayish eyes that were narrowed. His face looked angular only small traces of baby fat in his cheeks. His body was lean and cut. There were scars on his chest from operations on his heart and a few attempts on his life. He had Arrhythmia. Compared to those who had a serious case his was more of a mild case where if his chest was struck hard enough he would have a heart attack. His abs were shaped and cut into a four pack. He stood at a height of five nine and weighed around 167 pounds.

Walking into his bedroom he had his clothes laid out. A pair of black martial artist pants and a crimson button up shirt with a gray blazer. Getting dressed he spray some deodorant over himself and applied aftershave to his cheeks.

Walking out of his room he met Shirota and Serizawa who were watching a special on a fighter known as the Crimson Dragon. "Tch!" He glared at the screen.

"Oh!" "Kenshin." Shirota says. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says.

Serizawa pointed at the T.V. "Look Kenshin." "It's a special on your old man."

"Put it back on the D.V.D menu and let's go." Kenshin says walking out of the manor.

Shirota sighs. "Dammit Serizawa you know Ryuushin's a sore subject for him."

Serizawa groans. "Fuck." "Damn that bastard Firudo."

Kenshin sat in the drivers seat of his crimson Lamborghini. He was still waiting on Serizawa to come up with some decal designs, but until then it remained bare.

A girl with round chocolate brown eyes wearing a business suit meant for females walked up to him . He looked over at her. "Negi-Chan?" "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you." "I am your agent after all." Negi says. "Also you left this in my office." She says handing him a silver briefcase. Negi was a kind caring individual with a body that made most other women jealous. She was Kenshin's publicist and close friend. They had teased around dating back when they were in school. He liked Negi, but at this point it would make their relationship too awkward. She had maroon colored hair done up in bushy tail in the back.

"Thanks." Kenshin says. "How is everything?"

"Alright." Negi says. "What about you?" "I heard you and Theodora-San broke up."

Kenshin sighed. "Yeah."

Negi set her hand on Kenshin's shoulder giving him a comforting smile. "It'll get better."

"She cheated on me." Kenshin says.

"Oh." Negi says. "Well if thats the case then she didn't deserve you."

Kenshin despite the position he was in grinned slightly. "Is that some kind of offer?"

"No." "I'm sorry Kenshin." "But I'm just a publicist." "Not someone fitted to date someone of your stature." Negi says smiling uneasily.

"It was a joke." Kenshin says.

"Oh." "He he." "Well where are you off to?" Negi asks.

"Club Moon." "Serizawa wanted me to come with him and Shiro." Kenshin says. "I just got sick of watching fights to be honest."

"Oh." Negi says. "Well I hope you have a nice time."

"Thanks." "You too with whatever your doing." Kenshin says. Negi walks back toward a limo which pulls away. Inside the limo a man turned to her. "Why'd you lie?"

"About what?" Negi asks annoyed.

"You know you'd like to be considered by him." He says.

Negi shakes her head. "Dad." "I don't like the idea of catching him on the rebound."

"Whatever you say." Her father says.

Meanwhile the guys had finally gotten to the car and drove to the club. The drive itself was uneventful and they got in easily enough. Kenshin just walks solemnly up to the bar and orders a drink.

Shirota and Serizawa sigh and go into the dancing crowd.

Meanwhile Kenshin takes one sip before laying his head on his arm the other arm still gripping the neck of the bottle. An hour or two later he is jostled from his thoughts by someone looking down at him.

Judging by her outfit and the fact that she was behind the bar he assumed she was one of the bartenders. He noticed her bangs were parted at the center of her head and the hair curved upward before curving back down and hanging down her jawline while the rest of her crimson red hair hung slightly past her shoulders. She had deep green eyes that Kenshin almost lost himself staring into them. All in all he thought this person was very attractive.

"Are you OK?" "Do you need me to call you a cab?" She asks.

Kenshin continues to stare at her. _"Even her voice is soft and sweet like honey to my ears...it's..like a goddess is speaking to me."_

Her lips twitch into an upside down V narrowing her eyes in annoyance at him. "Are you gonna say something or just sit there and gawk at me?"

Kenshin quickly gets his bearings and shakes his head. "I apologize." "It's just you're so..."

"Beautiful?" "Gorgeous?" "Sexy?" She guesses. "Please I've heard it all before." She says waving her hand dismissively at him.

"Well what about this one?" "I was going to say..."

"'Scuse me Miss Tsuki do you need me escort this bozo out?" Kenshin turns to see a big built motherfucker standing over him.

The bartender shook her head. "Nah Gatou." "If he gives me any trouble I can handle him." "Besides he's not even drunk."

"OK then." "If you need me to rough him up just call." Gatou said walking away.

Kenshin muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" The bartender asked.

"I said he's lucky I'm famous or else I'd have turned him inside out." Kenshin says.

"Oh?" "What makes you say that?"

He looks over at the T.V screen and sees his latest title defense on screen. "Look at the T.V."

"O...K." She says turning her head to the T.V. "What am I looking at."

"See the guy with the black fighter pants with two white lines on the sides." "Currently kicking the shit out of his opponent?" Kenshin says trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Yeah?" She said. "He's the Welterweight Champion of the MVFC league Kenshin Kuroshi." "Second Generation fighter after his father Ryuushin Kuroshi who was a light heavyweight champion for awhile." (A/N: Mundus Vetus Fighting Championship )

"Heh heh." "Nice ta meet ya." Kenshin says.

The girl's head snapped in his direction. "Wait a second you're him?"

He grinned and pulled out his wallet opening it and showing her his ID and a few pictures. "I'm certainly not his twin brother." "Being an only child and all."

She held out a piece of paper. "Could I have an autograph." "It's not for me." "My little sister and a few of her friends are huge fans of yours."

"Er...on two conditions." Kenshin says. "One...please don't tell anyone I'm here." "I don't want to cramp my hands signing autographs."

"OK." "And the other?" She asks.

"What's your name?" Kenshin asks.

"Oh." "Sorry." "It's Yukari." "Yukari Tsuki." She introduced.

"Yukari...Yukari...Yukari." Kenshin repeats.

"Um..."

"Oh don't mind me." Kenshin says smiling. "It's just I meet a lot of people so I'm trying to memorize your name."

"Oh." Yukari says. She then covers her mouth giggling.

"What's funny?" Kenshin asks.

"Oh nothing." "It's just my little sister's gonna be sooo jealous when she finds out I met you in person." Yukari says.

"Wanna take a picture for proof?" "She may not believe you." Kenshin offers.

"OK." "Hey Mom!" Yukari calls out. Kenshin blinks as a woman with the same color eyes as Yukari wearing the same uniform with long flowing velvet red hair the stretched past her waist walked toward them. He tried not to stare, but the uniforms they were wearing left almost nothing to the imagination and to put it lightly this woman was very busty.

"_Holy crap." Kenshin thought. "She has to have E-Cups at least!"_

"What is it Yukari-Chan?" The older woman asks in a soft silky voice that Kenshin thought was alluring as well.

"Oh." "Kenshin this is my Mom Hikari Tsuki." "She runs this entire club." Yukari says "Mom this is Kenshin Kuroshi." "You know." "THAT Kenshin Kuroshi."

Hikari giggles. "Oh?" "It seems we have a celebrity in our presence." She then smiles sympathetically at Kenshin. "I'm so sorry to hear about Ryuushin." "He and I dated before he got into the MVFC."

Kenshin sighs. "Thanks." "It was awhile ago anyway."

Yukari cracked her eyebrow upward, but didn't comment. "Hey Mom could you take a picture of Kenshin and me?" "So when I tell Miyuki I met him she'll know I'm not lying?"

Hikari giggles again. "OK dear." She pulled out a camera from seemingly nowhere and pulls out a tripod from in between two of the shelves. "You're not the first celeb we've had in here."

"I bet not." Kenshin said. "Dad always mentioned that this was kind of a special hang out for him." He grinned at Hikari. "Now I kinda see why."

"Ha ha." "Mind if I get in on the picture?" Hikari asks.

"Not at all." Kenshin says. He hops over the bar and Hikari and Yukari embraces his arms. He momentarily blushes feeling their breasts pressing against his arms, but fights it down and grins widely to match their smiles as the picture is taken.

After Hikari grabs the camera and checks the picture she nods. "It's a good picture."

Yukari suddenly flashes a cat like grin. "Hey Kenshin." "You have a cell phone that can connect to the internet right?"

Kenshin nods. "Yeah." Yukari takes out her purse and digs out a cable. "Post that picture on your social profile." (i.e. Like Facebook or Twitter) (Don't own.)

"OK." Kenshin says. It was a simple matter of transferring the picture from the camera to his phone and posting it. He turns his phone over to Yukari afterward. "This good enough?"

Yukari looks at it and looks at what he wrote under it and laughed. "Very funny."

He took his phone back. He had written for the description. 'I could be taking these two lovely ladies home tonight.' 'At Club Moon.' He had also tagged Yukari and Hikari in the picture after finding out they had profiles.

He saw some comments and scrolled down. He laughed. Hikari looked up at him. "What's up?"

"I got some comments from my friends." "Shirota Mesa said 'Wooo!' 'You go playboy!'" "While my other buddy Serizawa said 'Noice!'"

Yukari's phone vibrated and she checked before laughing herself. "Miyuki saw it!" "She wants to come over!"

Hikari closes her eyes smiling. "I can't let her in till she's of age though."

Kenshin shrugs. "Well if it's not too much trouble I could meet her sometime." "My next title defense is a little ways off."

"Could you?" Hikari says smiling tiredly. "We'd never hear the end of it if you didn't."

"Yeah." Yukari says.

"I don't mind." "Just I wanna keep it low key." Kenshin says.

"Hm..." Yukari says as Kenshin hops back over the bar. "Why is that?" "I'd have thought you'd wanna get publicity for MVFC."

Kenshin rolls his eyes. "I'm one of their champions, but I don't wanna do those execs any favors." "They can kiss my ass for all I care."

"But you went on record to say you loved fighting in the MVFC." Hikari says. "There's even a video on it."

"I do love fighting in the MVFC." "I just hate the people in charge." Kenshin says nonchalantly. "The promoters been trying to rip my belt off me." "To the point I have to carry it around in this suitcase." He says lifting up his silver suitcase.

"Why don't you wear it?" Hikari says smiling. "Ryuu-kun had the same problem and he just wore it full time." "Except of course when we...he he." She giggled again with a slight blush."

"Heh heh." "So you two got it on." Kenshin says a small grin on his lips. "Nice to know he was having fun before he keeled over."

"Keeled over?" Yukari said. "You mean he's not trying to get his Light Heavyweight belt back?"

Kenshin sighed. Hikari leaned over and whispered into her ear. A look of realization crossed her face. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Kenshin says. "It happened when I was 14." "I wasn't expecting to meet one of his friends." He turns his head to Hikari. "You don't worry about it either."

"OK." Hikari says. "Well Yukari I'm going to head home and take care of the housework."

"OK." Yukari says. "Tomoya-kun should be arriving shortly so I'll probably just hang around."

Hikari nods and walks away from the two. "Tomoya_-kun?" _Kenshin asks with a suspicious gleam in his eye. "Well well." "Seems like the flower of the moon has already found someone."

Yukari's cheeks flared with a scarlet blush. "N-No!" "H-He's just a good friend!"

"Uh-huh." "I'm just stating the 'modest truth'" Kenshin says.

Yukari rolls her eyes at him. "By the way your guess at the meaning of my name is off." "I don't have an 'affinity' for anyone."

"Shame." Kenshin says. "I just read somewhere that flower fit your name."

"Hey." "Could I get another picture for Miyuki?" Yukari asks.

"Sure." "What did you have in mind?" Kenshin asks.

"Open the case and show me your title." Yukari says.

Kenshin complies and snaps the suitcase open setting the title against the raised top. It falls over. "Oh." "Let me." Yukari says

Kenshin didn't hear her and reached for his belt when their hands bump against each other. Neither noticed the pink tinges on the others cheeks as Yukari retracted her hand. "G-Go ahead." Kenshin nods numbly and resets the title belt.

"Alright now rest your cheek against your left fist and hang your hand off the top of the case limply." Yukari says shaking off her skittishness.

Kenshin does what she's asks. "Now wink at the camera." He smiled doing as she asked. She took the picture. "OK thanks."

Kenshin closed his suitcase and set it to the side. He turned back to Yukari who was twisting some of her hair around her fingers. "Something wrong?"

"N-No." "Why do you ask?" Yukari says.

"No reason." "It's just you look like you wanna say something, but you're holding yourself back." Kenshin points out.

"Nothing...it's just..." She sighs. "Well when I came up to you...you kinda seemed lonely."

Kenshin knew there was something more to what she wanted to say, but didn't call her on it. "Well..." "I went through a bad break-up a couple of weeks ago." "I found my now ex-girlfriend whom I had been dating since high school in the arms of another guy."

"They could have."

"They were kissing." "Deeply." Kenshin cut her off.

"Oh." Yukari says.

"Yeah." "That's all I'll say for now." "I'm kinda sick of talking about myself." Kenshin says.

"Sorry." Yukari says.

"It's fine." Kenshin says. "If you wanna know more about me I do like coming here often."

"That right?" "Well I'm here every night." Yukari says smiling. "You know where to find me."

"That I do." Kenshin says grinning.

Yukari leaned in and gave Kenshin a second long peck on the cheek snapping one more picture. Kenshin set his fingers where her lips had just been as she giggled. "Sorry." "Couldn't resist." "You're really kinda cute for a guy who gets his face punched in for a living."

Kenshin closes his left eye with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Thanks." "You too."

"Eh?" Yukari says.

"Your body." "You look like you practice martial arts in your spare time." Kenshin says. "Anyway." "See you Yukari-Chan."

"B...Bye." Yukari says hesitantly. _"Ahhh!" "Wh-What's he got me so worked up over? !" "I barely know the guy!" He thought._

Kenshin met up with Shirota and Serizawa. "So how'd it go?" Shirota asks a snide grin on his face.

"Yeah man." "Those girls in the picture were total babes!" Serizawa says.

"Don't you two already have girlfriends." "Ones that you've just started dating that is?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah, but you've just gotten out of a bad break up." Shirota said.

"Yeah and aren't we allowed to at least admire another female's beauty?" Serizawa asks as they make their way toward Kenshin's crimson Lamborghini.

"I guess." Kenshin says. "Needless to say I guess we'll be coming here more often."

He distinctly heard the sound of hands smacking as he shook his head grinning. "Thanks though guys." "I needed this."

"No problem man." Shirota said. "Now wanna get into some trouble with the law to give Firudo a headache?"

At this Kenshin grinned widely. "Oh I've got a better idea." "I heard his right hand man is drag racing down at the strip." "Let's go clean house."

"Ha ha!" Serizawa laughed. "Theres our Kenshin!"

Kenshin started the car and revved the engine drifting into the opposite lane and inserting himself into the flow of traffic.

(break)

_A few months later._

True to his word Kenshin met Yukari's little sister soon after they had met. She was beyond excited and Kenshin offered to let her sit in on his next fight which saw him successfully defend his title against a green haired chap named Kurt Godel. Kenshin and Kurt befriended each other after finding out they each enjoyed annoying the promoter Firudo.

And though neither of them admitted it Kenshin and Yukari grew steadily closer. He was also mildly surprised when Yukari and his agent Negi met...or rather that they had met before and were pretty close friends.

Kenshin walked into the club and subsequently to the bar where Yukari stood with an annoyed look on her face. He also noticed a guy talking to her. Furrowing his brow for a moment he thought of something and walked up to the pair setting his hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Yo what the fuck? !" He turned and said.

"You're annoying her with your constant chattering." Kenshin says smiling. "Either be quiet and let her get a word in edgewise or leave her alone."

"Yo fuck you dawg she's totally diggin' on me!"

Kenshin's smile turned into a condescending one. "Really?" "Hey Yukari-Chan you got a shovel back there or something?"

"Ha ha." "Nope." Yukari says matching his smile with one of her own resting her left cheek on her palm.

"Damn you!" He said launching a lazy punch at Kenshin's face which he caught and twisted around behind him letting go of his fist wrapping his other arm around the man's neck and turning his body perpendicular against his own before snaking his other arm around the man's legs and began pulling his arms toward one another.

The man groaned out in pain. Kenshin smirked. "Say your sorry." "Say it!"

"Argh!" The man called out in pain as Kenshin pulled hard. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Now apologize to Yukari for troubling her." Kenshin says turning the man to look at her.

"I-I'm sorry Yukari-hime!" He says.

Yukari waves her hand a playful grin on her face. "Little more Kenshin."

"OK." Kenshin says pulling hard enough to where his fingers were almost touching.

"ARGH!" "OK OK!" "I'M SORRY!" He says.

"Ok Kenshin put him down before you snap him in half." "He's only a flyweight by MMA standards." Yukari says.

"True." Kenshin says dropping the poor bastard in a heap. "By the way." "Names Kenshin Kuroshi." He introduced.

The man's eyes widened fearfully and he took off like a bat out of hell.

"Ha ha ha." Yukari laughs. "Oh my god he was so scared!"

"Keh heh heh." Kenshin says. "Usual effect someone figures out they just tangled with the Welterweight champ."

"He he he." "Thanks though." "That guy was annoying." Yukari says.

"Don't mention it." "I'm sure Gatou would have helped you if he was still here." Kenshin says.

Yukari sighs. "I know." "But I guess he didn't wanna be the bouncer anymore now that he's got a kid."

"Wah ha ha." Both of them turn to see Gatou smiling down at them. "What do you mean Yukari-Chan." "I just wanted some more time off to be with my family is all." "I'm still bouncing here." "I was about to bounce that idiot when Kenshin got here."

Yukari smiled up at him. "I see." "Nice to know."

"Why don't you take a break from fighting and take up a job here Kenshin?" Gatou said. "I'm sure Yukari-Chan would love having you around."

"Ah!" Yukari huffs. "Don't listen to him." "He's talking out his ass."

"I'd have to vacate the belt and I'll be damned if I let that bastard of a promoter just pawn it off on one of his cronies." Kenshin says. "Besides Yukari's more than welcome to join me in my travels if I have to leave somewhere."

"U-Um." "T-Thanks." Yukari says.

"Wah ha ha ha!" Gatou says. "Alright you two don't have too much fun over here."

"G-Gatou!" Yukari shouts in embarrassment.

Kenshin shakes his head smiling. "That crazy old man." He turns back to Yukari. "When do you get off?"

"Uhm...we've got enough hands around here that I could leave now and not get too much grief over it." Yukari says.

"Wanna come to my place?" Kenshin asks.

"Y-Your place?" Yukari asks her cheeks flushing ever so slightly.

"Yeah." "I'm all alone tonight." "Could use some company." Kenshin says smiling.

"OK." Yukari says. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Nah." "Every time I take a bottle of booze home with me I just store it away for a later date." Kenshin says.

"OK." Yukari says walking past the bar. "Is it because Firudo and his associates came in?"

Kenshin sighs. "That would be it." "He's going to bring up me dropping the Welterweight Title to one of his clowns and I'll refuse." "I hate that man so much."

The two walk out of Club Moon. "Kenshin are you sure it's not more than that?" Yukari asks.

"There is something else." "But...it has to do with my father and..."

"It's OK." Yukari says. "I understand."

"Kuroshi." Kenshin stopped and turned to Firudo who had called out to him. The man wore a business suit that was black in color. His hair was short and sandy blonde. His eyes were narrow with a sickly shade of yellow. On his face was a condescending smirk.

"If it's about you trying to take the belt off me Enma forget it." Kenshin says. "I'm not dropping the title to your goon."

"My my so quick to the point aren't we?" Enma says. "And I was thinking of giving you a catch weight to come after my title." "O..Or." He laughs lightly. "Or should I say your father's title."

Kenshin's eyes narrow into a glare pushing Yukari behind him. "You want to tangle with me?" "Why not send one of your heavyweight bitch boys?"

"Why send a mutt to do a purebreed's work?" Enma says.

Kenshin's teeth ground together as his voice gave off several restrained snarls.

"Kenshin." Yukari says softly.

"Enma...you must be some kind of fool to challenge me." Kenshin says. "After what you did."

"Please." "Your father was a fool." "He didn't want to play ball so I had him...taken out." Enma says.

"You had him taken out..." "You...took him out...yourself!" Kenshin growled.

Enma got a close look at Kenshin and a look of realization took over his face. "Oh ho ho my." Enma says. "You were that boy." "That boy who got a first hand look at the Crimson Dragon's severed head."

(Slam!) Kenshin grabbed Enma by the throat holding a knife to his jugular glaring furiously at him. "You idiot." "You sit there and brag about killing him...what's to stop me from killing you right here."

Enma looks past him to Yukari. "Well...I shudder to think of what may happen to your friend there if you did so."

Kenshin's eyes widened and looked back at Yukari who was stunned still. "You're too weak." Enma says smirking demurely at him. "Just like your father." "He put the safety of the woman who owns this club before his own and look where that got him."

"Urusai!" Yukari and Kenshin both turned to the source of the voice in shock seeing Hikari pointing a pistol at Enma's head.

Enma smirks. "You don't have the guts to kill me." "Just like he didn't."

Kenshin let go of Enma's throat and backed away. "So Kenshin what do you say?" "You want to take a shot at me and the Light Heavyweight Title?"

Kenshin glared. "I accept."

Hikari turned to Kenshin in shock. "Kenshin don't!" "He'll kill you if you play by his game!"

"But I'm going to warn you Enma." "You won't be leaving under your own power or on a stretcher." "I'm going to ensure you leave in a body bag." Kenshin says

"Oh ho?" "So you're challenging me to a deathmatch?" Enma says. "That hasn't been held publically since...his death."

"Whatever you wanna call it...I'm going to kill you." Kenshin says snarling.

"Very well." "Hope you have your affairs in order." Enma says.

"And one more thing." "Seeing as you've got me where you want me." "Get your fucking snipers out of my hair." Kenshin says. "And keep them away from my friends and the Tsuki Family."

"Hm hm." "Very well." Enma punches in a few commands into a phone. "There you have it." "Till next time...Ex Welterweight Champion."

Enma goes to walk back into the club when Hikari bars his path. "You aren't welcome here any longer Firudo." "Leave."

"Maa maa." Enma says. "How unfortunate." He starts walking down the street.

Kenshin glared at his retreating form before hopping into his car. "If you don't want to come over anymore Yukari I understand."

"N-No." She opens the passenger side door. "I-I'll come with."

"Kenshin." "Before you go could I speak with you over here?" Hikari asks.

Kenshin got out of his car and walked with her. "What is it?"

"Do you realize the severity of the position you've put yourself in?" Hikari asks.

"I'm no idiot." "I've been watching every one of Enma's fights in my spare time in between coming here and training to prepare for when he challenged me." Kenshin says.

"Yes, but a deathmatch means no holds barred and everything's legal." "Even moreso than it already is." "If you die you don't even get buried." Hikari says.

"I know that." Kenshin says. "He's the one that's dying not me."

Hikari grabbed his shoulders. "Think about it from our point of view." "Do you realize how scared Yukari is right now?"

Kenshin looked over at Yukari before looking down. "I'd imagine she's terrified."

"Yes, but not for herself." Hikari says.

"Huh?" Kenshin says.

"She's scared for you." Hikari says. "In addition to breaking Ryuushin and I apart Firudo also robbed Yukari of her aspiration of being a martial artist." "He put her in a open match against the heavyweight champion at the time." "A man named Dynamis."

"What?" Kenshin says. "She should have been put in the flyweight division if anything."

"Firudo didn't care." Hikari says. "In that match Yukari's arms broke in such a way that she never fully recovered and just quit all together."

"_I was injured pretty badly in my first fight." "I couldn't hold much weight after that and just gave up." "The intergender rule of the MVFC is unfair sometimes." _

Kenshin glared at the ground. "In a way she's living that dream vicariously through you." "A man who earned and defends his title." "And...as a child Ryuushin was one of her idols."

Kenshin's head jerked up to meet Hikari's gaze. "Dad was?"

"Hai." Hikari says.

Kenshin glared to his left. "Hikari I'm sorry, but I can't turn away from this." "That bastard...beheaded my father right in front of me." "I watched as his head rolled toward me and absorbed the lifeless look in his eyes until it was seared into my memory."

Hikari nods. "I understand." "But please..." Her grip on his shoulder tightened as she looked down. "Do not die." "For all of us." Hikari says.

Kenshin nods. "You have my word." "I'm not letting that bastard get the better of me."

Hikari nods again. "Thank you." "Now...please...go."

Kenshin turns away but stops suddenly. "You know...I often wonder...if he would approve of me following in his footsteps."

"I'm sure he'd be proud of you." Hikari says. "You've been a champion much like he was." "Ruthless in a fight, but the epitome of kindness outside."

Kenshin took out his wallet and handed Hikari a card. "I need you to do something."

"Yes?" Hikari says.

"Get on the phone with a masonry company and ask them to build a grave marker." Kenshin says.

Hikari stared at him in a slight shock. "But you said...you promised..."

"It's not for me." "And it's certainly not for Enma." Kenshin says.

Hikari's eyes soften as she realizes what he wanted her to do. "I see." "Anything else?"

"Yeah." "Go ahead and restock if you have to." "My bank can take the hit." Kenshin says.

"OK." Hikari says walking in front of him and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

Hikari retreated back into the club and Kenshin made his way back to the car. Yukari had not moved an inch until Kenshin shut his car door. At which point she jumped.

"Hey." Kenshin says smiling.

"H-Hi." Yukari says. Kenshin starts the car and starts driving off. The drive toward his manor was silent for the most part.

As soon as they entered Kenshin points at the couch. "Please have a seat." "I'll go fetch us something to drink."

"OK." Yukari says.

Kenshin leaves and comes back minutes later with two champagne bottles and two glasses already filled. He sets the objects down on the glass table in front of the couch. He turns to Yukari who refused to look at him.

"Are you OK?" Kenshin asks.

A timid shake of the head was all he received. "What's wrong?" Kenshin asks.

"Doushite?" She said a small quiver running through her voice.

Kenshin looks over at his T.V which had the root menu for a movie he liked on screen. "Because." "I..."

"I don't want you to do this." Yukari says looking at him pleadingly.

"I have to." Kenshin says.

"No you don't." Yukari says. "You could have just walked away from the fight right then and there."

"_She's scared for you." "Ryuushin was one of her idols." Hikari's words rang aloud in his head._

Kenshin reached over and gripped her hand. "Yukari-Chan." "I'm not going anywhere."

"H-How do you know that?" Yukari says looking over at him. He saw tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes.

"Because...I have something to come back to when it's over." "A lot of somethings actually." Kenshin says.

"S-So did he." Yukari says.

Kenshin's grip on her hand tightened slightly. "True...but...I'm not letting this something get away from me." "Not like with Theodora."

"How can you be so sure?" "What if he tries something?" "Like what he did with me..." Yukari says looking at her quivering palm.

"Then I'll just kick some ass...kill Enma and come back." "Simple as that."

"But!"

"Yukari." Kenshin says sternly.

"W-What?" Yukari says.

"I want to request something of you." Kenshin says.

"H-Hai?"

Kenshin smiles and leans into her. "When I come back." "Will you be my lover?"

Yukari turned to him shaking. "Wh-Wha?"

"When I come back." Kenshin says. "Will you be my lover?"

"B-But...why?" Yukari asks her voice audibly trembling. "Th-There are so many other girls you could pick from that are way better looking than me."

"You're full of it." Kenshin says smiling warmly at her. "Want to know a fun fact about the day we met?"

"H-Huh?" Yukari says.

"When I first laid eyes on you." "I thought a goddess was staring down at me." Kenshin says.

"A...A goddess?" Yukari says a scarlet hue painted across her cheeks. "Me?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says.

"Wh-What about me...?"

"Do you really need me to explain?" "Where'd all that...I've heard it all stuff go?" Kenshin asks.

"N-No...one's ever compared me to a goddess...before." Yukari says a feeling of warmth spreading throughout her body.

"I win." Kenshin says grinning.

"!..." Yukari gasps lightly before a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips. "I...guess you do." "Would you like a prize for your troubles?"

"Yes." Kenshin says.

"What?" Yukari says.

"A kiss." Kenshin says setting his hand on her left cheek brushing her hair aside wiping her eye as he set his forehead on hers.

Yukari mimicked his action her heart pounding in her chest. She had kissed before, but never with anyone she had felt this way about. She worried she might do badly and Kenshin might not like it. But by the time she finished these thoughts Kenshin had already pressed their lips together. His grip on her hand tightened as his fingers interlocked with hers. His eyes opened looking deep into hers before closing making a short sound of content.

Yukari however took it as mocking and quickly closed her eyes pushing against his lips with all her might pushing him onto his back. Kenshin made another approving sound and nibbled on her bottom lip gaining entrance to her mouth immediately finding her tongue and pushing against it.

Yukari set her hands on his chest and pushed herself off breaking the kiss. "Kenshin...aishiteru."

Kenshin smiles holding hers and his hand up next to their heads. "Likewise...Yukari."

The two sit up and Kenshin begins to unbutton his shirt. Yukari blushes hard. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Kenshin smiles. "I want to show you something." "I'm only going to remove my shirt."

"O-OK." Yukari says.

The shirt came off and Yukari gasps looking at his scarred torso. "What...happened?"

"Operations." Kenshin says. "Not only that, but Enma's tried taking this belt off me through other means."

"Oh my..god." Yukari says tracing her hand around his scars. "What operations?"

"I have something called Arrhythmia." Kenshin explains. "It's a mild case compared to most as I can work out and fight like I always have, but...if my chest is struck hard enough my body begins to shut down and I have a heart attack." "If something isn't done quickly at that time...I'd die."

"!" "A-And you plan on taking on Enma like that?" Yukari asks.

"My fighting style is tailored to allow me to guard my chest." Kenshin says.

Yukari sighs. "In that case." She unbuttoned her bartender's blouse exposing a lacy red bra. She raised her hand to shrug her shirt off as the shirt fell behind her. She reached behind herself and unclasped the bra tossing it to the side.

"Did you do that just to match me?" Kenshin asks.

Yukari shakes her head not even bothering to cover her now bare breasts. "No." She raised her arms moaning in discomfort as she did On the inner parts of her arms was a deep scar the trailed down past her armpits and ended at the outer sides of her breasts.

"What are those from?" Kenshin asks.

"From my only match." She answers. "My bones stabbed through my arms and my muscles tore apart." "The doctors did everything they could to fix it, but I couldn't cope with the fact that I would be weak armed for the rest of my life."

"I see." Kenshin says. He traces his finger down one of the scars making her shiver. "C-Come on Kenshin-kun that tickles." Yukari says.

A small smile played at Kenshin's lips leaning in and lightly trailing his tongue along the scar. "Wh-What are you doing?" Yukari nervously asked.

Kenshin kissed the scar before pulling away. "I'll be sure to kick Enma's ass especially hard for you."

"Thank you." Yukari says smiling.

Kenshin grins. "On another subject altogether." "I didn't realize your breasts were so big."

Yukari giggles. "OK pervy champ." She says holding her arm over her chest.

"He he." "That's me." Kenshin says. He slips his shirt back on. "So what do you want to do?"

Yukari was getting dressed again as he asked. "Well...wanna dance?"

Kenshin grabs his remote and presses a few buttons and a list of songs popped up. He handed the remote off to Yukari. "You pick."

Yukari picked a song and got up pulling Kenshin off the couch. She grinned at him. "Am I throwing you off?"

Kenshin smirks. "Nope."

Yukari giggled. "Didn't think so."

The two begin moving to the beat. Kenshin beckoned Yukari over to him. She nods sauntering over to him as he sang the lyrics surprisingly on key. "How you doin' young lady." "The feelin' that your givin' really drives me crazy." "You don't have to play about the joke." "I was at a loss for words first time that we spoke."

Yukari lets out a silent giggle mouthing. 'You're pretty good at this.' Kenshin grins and mouths back. 'Only for you babe.'

Yukari grabbed his wrist and place his hand on her hip as she started to sing. "You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right." "You're looking for her in the day time with the light."

"You might be the type is I play my cards right." "I'll find out by the end of the night."

Yukari moaned lightly as Kenshin rubbed her hip. "You expect me to just let you hit it?" "But will you still respect me if you get it?"

Kenshin grinned at the cute look she was giving him. "All I can do is try give me one chance." He began slowly shifting his hand on his hip behind her. "What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand." "I'll be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent."

Yukari felt his hand moving to cup her bum, but didn't comment. "You wanna get in my world, get lost in it?" "Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute."

Kenshin took his other hand in hers pulling away from her. He smirked at the slight pouting look she sent him. "Promiscuous girl." "Wherever you are." "I'm all alone." "And it's you that I want."

Yukari smiled cutely as pointed at him. "Promiscuous boy." "You already know." She closed the gap between them licking his index finger. "That I'm all yours." "What you waiting for?"

Kenshin feigned a look of desperation. "Promiscuous girl!" "You're teasin' me!" "You know what I want!" "And I got what ya need!"

Yukari's smile turned into a sexy smirk she closed in on his lips. "Promiscuous boy!" "Let's get to the point!" "Cause we're on a roll!" "Are you ready?"

Kenshin walked around behind her and set his hands on her hips as they danced. "Roses are red, some diamonds are blue." "Chivalry is dead, but you're still kinda cute." Yukari said leaning into him swaying her hips slightly as she danced to the beat.

"Hey!" "I can't keep my mind off you." Kenshin began rubbing her hips again making her head lean her head against his shoulder "Where you at?" "Do you mind if I come through?"

"Mmm." "I'm out of this world come with me to my planet." "Get on my level do you think you can handle it?"

Kenshin grins as Yukari sets her hands over his. "They call me Thomas, last name Crown." "Recognize game I'ma lay mines down."

Yukari slowly began grinding her hips into his crotch smiling when she got a reaction. "I'm a big girl." "I can handle myself." "But if I get lost I'ma need your help." "Listen to me I don't talk for my health."

Kenshin leaned into her ear licking it lightly making her shiver. "I want you on my team."

"So does everybody else."

"Shh." "Baby we can keep it on the low." Kenshin says. "Let ya guard down ain't nobody gotta know." "If you with it girl I know a place we can go."

Yukari giggles sticking her tongue out at him. "What kinda girl do you take me for?"

Kenshin slowly moved his left hand up her hip and just above her nethers. "Promiscuous girl." "Wherever you are." "I'm all alone." "And it's you that I want."

Yukari leaned her head into his neck planting a few kisses on it. "Promiscuous boy." "You already know." "That I'm all yours." "What're you waiting for?"

Kenshin grinned sliding his hand up her stomach tracing a small circle around her belly button with his index and middle fingers. "Promiscuous girl!" "You're teasin' me!" "You know what I want!" "And I got what ya need!"

Yukari closed her eyes as Kenshin teased her body and backed her hips further into his crotch. "Promiscuous boy!" "Let's get to the point!" "Cause we're on a roll!" "Are you ready?"

Kenshin's hand neared her breasts when she pulled away from him suddenly. Yukari turned to him smiling cutely wagging her finger at him. "Don't be mad." "Don't get mean." Kenshin says feigning a look of disappointment.

Yukari turned her back to him shaking her booty for him her hands in her hair looking at him smiling. "Don't get mad." "Don't be mean."

Kenshin grins. "Hey!" "Don't be mad." "Don't get mean."

"Don't get mad." "Don't be mean." Yukari repeated sauntering back up to him sliding her hands up his shirt rubbing his toned stomach and chest.

"Wait!" "I don't mean no harm." Kenshin says leaning into her. "But I could see you with my t-shirt on."

Yukari smiled sexily at him. "I could see you with nothing on." "Feeling on me before you bring that on."

Kenshin faked curiosity. "Bring that on?"

"Mmm." "You know what I mean." Yukari says.

Kenshin pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Girl I'ma freak you shouldn't say those things."

Yukari licked her lips. "I'm just trying to get inside your brain." "To see if you can work me the way you say."

Kenshin grinned sliding his hands down her back to cup and pinch her butttocks. "It's OK." "It's alright." "I got something." "You gonna like."

Yukari gasps softly before her sexy smile returned. "Hey is that the truth or are you just talkin' trash?" "Is your game MVP like Steve Nash?"

"Promiscuous girl." "Wherever you are." "I'm all alone." "And it's you that I want."

Yukari moans feeling his hands rubbing her butt and cries out. "Promiscuous boy!" "I'm calling your name!" "But your driving me crazy!" "The way your makin' me wait!"

Kenshin smirks and leans into her neck. "Promiscuous girl!" "You're teasin' me!" "You know what I want!" "And I got what ya need!" He began giving her a hickey making her hand pull on his hair lightly.

"Promiscuous boy!" "We're one in the same!" "So we don't gotta play games no more!" Yukari sings out the rest of the song and Kenshin pulls away grinning satisfied with his work.

Yukari smiled sexily for him once more. "That was fun."

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "And I am so fuckin' yours."

Yukari got in his face grinning suggestively. "I could say the same thing about you."

Kenshin took out his phone and invited her over. He set up the camera function and got it ready to take a picture. Yukari held a peace sign sideways over one of her eyes grinning widely. "Do what I'm doing with your outermost eye." She instructed.

"You got it babe." Kenshin says mimicking her action as she wrapped her arm around him sticking her tongue out. He took the picture and posted it.

For the description he typed. "Me and my lovely girl, Miss Yukari Tsuki." "She knows what I want." "And I most definitely got what she needs."

Kenshin showed her the posted picture and she giggles. "Whatever!" She says pushing on his shoulder.

Kenshin smiles. Yukari returned the smile and cups his cheek kissing him lightly on the lips. "I love you."

Kenshin nods. "Love you too."

"It looks like...I finally have an 'affinity' for someone." Yukari says.

"I'm glad it's me." Kenshin says. His phone vibrated and he looked at the messages. "Heh heh." "Looks like my fans take a liking to you."

A message popped up. It was from Shirota. "Hm?"

'Hey Kenshin.' 'Serizawa and I are gonna be gone longer than I thought.' 'We'll be back tomorrow night.'

"Hm." "Wanna go swimming or hop in the hot tub?" Kenshin asks.

"But...I don't have a bathing suit." Yukari says.

"Well I have bathing suits in one of the closets." "But we're so far out away from town that you could just wear nothing." Kenshin says.

Yukari laughed softly. "I bet you'd just love that wouldn't you?"

Kenshin chuckled. "I speak the 'modest truth' when I say...hell yeah!"

"Ha ha ha!" Yukari laughs. "I don't mind."

Kenshin grinned widely. Yukari rolled her eyes as the two walked to the back and outside. "Wow." Your pool is huge." "And your hot tub is pretty big too."

"Sometimes I have to entertain a bunch of people." Kenshin explains throwing off his shirt.

Yukari nods tossing off her own shirt revealing she had skipped putting her bra back on. "Brr." "It's kinda cold out here."

"Well take your skirt and socks off and hop in the hot tub." Kenshin says unbuttoning his pants letting them drop to the ground.

Yukari does just that and touches her toes into the water. She takes a breath only for Kenshin to push her in.

She reemerged from the water glaring. "Asshole."

"Least I'm honest." Kenshin grins extending his hand.

Yukari takes his hand and grins pulling him into the water.

He dove his face into her chest underwater and started exhaling making her giggle. "A-A-Alright!" "Come on that tickles and your gonna drown if you keep it up!"

Kenshin reemerged panting lightly. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Yukari replied.

"Good I thought you might have hit your head on the bench." Kenshin says.

"Nope." "I'm OK." Yukari says. She flashes him a cat like grin and splashes water in his face.

"Hey!" Kenshin says splashing her back.

"Oh it's on now!" Yukari shouts cheerfully.

"Ha ha ha." Kenshin laughed as the two had a splash fight in the hot tub.

Yukari sighed after it was over laying her head on his chest. Kenshin sat down on the bench looking up at the stars over head.

"What you lookin at?" Yukari asks.

"Just looking at the stars." Kenshin says. Yukari's weight shifted as she moved to sit on his lap. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." "You're light." Kenshin says.

Yukari looked up at the stars with him her head next to Kenshin's her body leaning on his. "This is peaceful."

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "Sometimes it's nice to just get away from it all." "Come out here and relax."

"Tell me about it." "Back at the club all you can really do is dance and get wasted." Yukari says.

"The MVFC constantly has me traveling sometimes." "I'm sure that if that bastard could have it his way he'd have me doing a fight a night until my heart gave out."

"You mean there's more than one promoter?" Kenshin nods to her. "Yeah." "It's just he has majority control, but even he has to follow the rules set by his associates."

"So they don't agree with him either?" Yukari asks.

"They haven't agreed since Enma started powergrabbing all the titles." "Only me, The flyweight champ my buddy Shirota, The featherweight champ my other buddy Serizawa, and the current Heavyweight champ a dude named Jack Rakan are the only four refusing to play ball." "The rest of the titles belong to his goon squad." "The previous champs were some of my Dad's close friends."

"Wasn't the Middleweight Champion Negi's dad?" "Nagi Springfield?" Yukari asks.

"Yeah." "After my father's death he decided he wasn't going to compete anymore and retired vacating the title." Kenshin says

"I remember that." "He said that if that was the way things were going to be then he wanted no part of it." Yukari says. "He was one of the biggest stars too."

"I was training when he retired." "I contacted him and asked why." Kenshin says. "He told me that he wanted to be there for his kids." "He apologized and I haven't talked to him since." "He doesn't say a word to me when I bring Negi home."

"Souka." Yukari says.

"Meanwhile her Mom, Arika protests her being my agent, because of what happened." Kenshin says.

"That sucks." Yukari says.

Kenshin nods. "It does." "But they're just thinking of her wellbeing."

"Understandable I guess." Yukari says. "So Kenshin." "Where's your Mom?" "Certainly she must be concerned about you."

"Keh." Kenshin huffed. "My Mom walked out on my Dad shortly after I was born." "I don't wish to know her."

Yukari sighs. "Just like me...my Dad walked out on Mom after he found out she was pregnant with me." "She tried to find someone else, but the same thing happened when she got pregnant with Miyuki." "From there Mom just said fuck it and just stopped trying to find love." "The only real relationship that worked for her was the one she had with Ryuushin."

Kenshin sighed. "So I take it you met my old man as a kid?"

"Hai." "He would sometimes visit Mom and they'd spend hours reminiscing." "It's kind of a wonder we haven't met until recently." Yukari says. "He was so nice, but he always had this tired look on his face."

"Enma worked him over trying to take his title." Kenshin says.

"I see." "Why do you ask?" Yukari said.

"Dad...was usually gone when I was home." "I hardly ever saw him until my friends and I hacked the v-chip in my T.V and we watched his fights." "Everytime he won he was always so happy." "Hell a few times he dove into the crowd "

"Did that make you feel lonely?" Yukari asks.

"Nah." "Arika despite her protests took care of me in his stead when I was a kid." "She didn't even really mind that I watched Dad's fights because I hardly saw him as it was." "And in his spare time Nagi taught me Dad's fighting style despite my having Arrythmia." "Helped me tailor it to protect my chest."

Yukari smiled. "I see." "This may rub you the wrong way, but Ryuushin sometimes would show me the ropes."

"Don't sweat it." Kenshin says.

"On another note it's kinda strange that we're talking about this in a hot tub nearly in the buff." Yukari says.

"Ain't it?" Kenshin asks.

Yukari giggled relaxing against his chest. Her eyes twitch before turning to Kenshin grinning suspiciously. "Kenshin-kun."

"Huh?" Kenshin asks.

"Is there a banana in your boxers or are you just happy to see me?" Yukari asks a clear tone of amusement in her voice.

"Eh?" He then realizes an extension of himself was poking into Yukari's inner thigh. "Oh fuck!" "I-I apolo." He goes silent as Yukari's lips press against his cheek.

"He he." "Don't worry." "I want you to be turned on." Yukari says.

"Huh?" Kenshin says.

Yukari turned around and got close to him her breasts pressing against his chest. "I wanna have sex." She whispered a sultry tone in her voice.

Kenshin froze for a moment before a wide grin split his face. "You got it."

"You wanna get outta here?" Yukari asks.

"Hell no." Kenshin says. "Bubble jets ON."

Yukari grinned as the water began to bubble from air shooting out of the jets. "Mmm." "I like the way you think."

"Try having the air brush your privates." "Feels amazing." Kenshin says.

"Ha ha." "Whatever you say." Yukari says.

Kenshin reaches up and rubs her labia through the cloth of her thong. "You know I've been waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Me too." Yukari says. "Around the third week after we met I started crushing on you."

Kenshin slipped his fingers into her thong brushing past the neatly trimmed hair of her pubis. Slowly he inched toward her nethers smiling at her. "Are you OK Yukari-hime?"

Yukari's cheeks which were already reddened due to the teasing she was subject to darkened further. "U-Urusai.."

"Maybe you could help me with that." Kenshin says.

Yukari crushed her lips against his as his fingers grazed her clitoris. Kenshin grinning into the kiss took his free hand and groped her left breast.

Yukari broke the kiss off and moaned softly. "Oh god." "It feels so much better than doing it alone."

"He he." "I bet it does." "Cause you don't have to do anything." Kenshin says moving his hand downward.

"K-Kenshin." Yukari grabbed his wrist. "B-Before you go any further."

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Kenshin asks still rubbing the upper half of her labia.

"H-How did you k-know?" Yukari asks.

"Miyuki mentioned it." Kenshin says.

Yukari released her lover's wrist. "O-OK." "C-Continue."

Kenshin nods and lowers his fingers teasing whatever he could find. Yukari moaned in a mixture of content and disappointment. "Something wrong?"

"Your teasing my urethra." Yukari says. "All your doing is making me wanna pee."

"Oh!" "Oops." Kenshin says. "Sorry...uh..this is...kinda my first time too."

"EH? !" "No way!" Yukari says. "You haven't had sex either? !"

"I've masturbated before and the resulting orgasm kicked in my Arrhythmia." Kenshin says. "I was nervous to try it again."

"So..that's why she left you..." Yukari said absentmindedly. She realizes what she said. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

Kenshin smiles shaking his head. "Don't worry about it." "You're my girl now." "Not her." Yukari nods and embraces him. "Yukari?"

"P...Put a finger inside." Yukari says. "I wanna feel a bit of you inside me before the main event."

"Heh heh." "You got it." Kenshin says slipping his index finger in between her soft folds. She bit her lip to restrain a moan. "Are you OK?" "Does it hurt?"

"I-Iie." Yukari says. "I-It's just your finger is different from mine." "I...it's a new sensation for me."

Kenshin closed his eyes smiling as he thrusted the finger in and out of her. "OK."

"Mm!" "K-Kenshin..." Yukari moans out. "A-Add another."

"Are you sure?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes!" "Just do it!" Yukari says.

"OK." Kenshin says sliding his middle finger inside her with his index finger.

"Oh!" "So good!" Yukari moans out.

Kenshin notices movement in her hips and pelvis and stops. His fingers were still sliding in and out of her. He decided to let her use his fingers and lowered his head down to her chest latching his lips onto her left areola.

"Uhn!" "D-Don't!" Yukari says a whimpering undertone in her voice. "M-My nipples are really sensitive."

Kenshin grinned as he heard this and began circling his tongue around the erected digit.

"Mmm!" "Forget what I just said!" "Don't stop!" Yukari says hugging his head into her breast..

"Hm hm." Kenshin laughed beginning to suckle on her nipple.

"Ah!" "Keeeennnshhiiinn." She moans out stretching each syllable of his name.

Suddenly he rubs over a rough area in her vaginal wall and presses against it. Yukari's body jumps slightly as her eyes pop open while a light pant develops in her breath.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kenshin asks.

"A-Again...n-no." "I...I think you found my G-G-Spot." Yukari says.

"G-G Spot?" Kenshin asks. Yukari smacks him over the head.

"I stuttered." "Idiot." She says.

"Oh." Kenshin says grinning sheepishly. He rubs the spot over and over again.

"D-Don't..." Yukari says.

"Is that don't as in stop?" "Or don't as in don't stop?" Kenshin says grinning looking in her eyes.

"D-Don't stop!" She cries out. "Please!"

"Only cause you said please." Kenshin says. He took his thumb and pressed down on her clitoris rubbing it around in circles.

"Kenshin!" "I'm cumming!" Yukari cries out loudly squeezing her eyes shut

Kenshin feels her insides twitching and tightening around his fingers as she moans in orgasm.

"Damn." "That good huh?" Kenshin says.

Yukari turns to him her eyes cracking open smiling. "You have no idea."

"Wanna get out of here and head to my room?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes please." Yukari says. Kenshin nods and turns the bubbling off,

Climbing out of the tub he extends his hand to Yukari and helps her out.

Walking to his room Kenshin looks over at her. "So I notice you're wearing a thong."

"Is it too showy?" Yukari asks.

"Nah." "It's not like it's a g-string." "I actually like thongs." "Doesn't cover everything like a prude, but doesn't leave you feeling naked down there."

"Right?" Yukari says. Kenshin stops walking for a moment letting her get ahead of him. Grabbing a pair of shades he puts them on as Yukari turns to him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." Kenshin says grinning. "Just admiring...dat ass." He said biting his bottom lip.

"Ha ha ha!" Yukari laughs. "Oh my god I can't even believe you just did that!"

Kenshin chuckles. "Alright enough clowning lets get to my room." He says walking up to her.

As they walked Yukari giggled. "Kenshin."

"Yeah?" Kenshin says.

"I just got an idea for something to do after we finish." Yukari says.

"OK." "Tell me then not now." Kenshin says kicking open a door.

Yukari was surprised when Kenshin suddenly took her into his arms and passionately made out with her. Kenshin slowly began pulling her into the room and glides his hands over her rump making her moan into him.

Yukari got into the swing of things and pushed him into the room kicking the door back shut. She smiled sexily. "You really know how to turn a girl on champ."

Kenshin smirks. "So I've been told in high school." "I was the best wingman a guy could ask for." "I could make my buddy seem like a million bucks."

"He he." Yukari says pulling him onto his bed setting their foreheads together a lustful smile on her face.. "Oh, but you aren't the wingman anymore Kenshin." She purred seductively. "You're the man getting some now."

Kenshin licks his lips. "With the most beautiful bartender at Club Moon at that."

"Heh." "You flatterer." Yukari says. She spreads her legs apart and moves her thong to the side exposing her nethers. "What are you waiting for?" "An invitation?" "Get yourself in there."

Kenshin moved in between and lined himself up. "Ready?"

"I'm prepared for the pain." "Just go ahead." Yukari says.

"I'll make it quick then." Kenshin says stabbing his cock deep inside her.

Yukari cried out in pain holding him close. Kenshin pulled out and slowly began fucking her pussy.

"Nnn..." "You got it." Yukari says. "Just keep going." "The pain will go away eventually."

"I'm not continuing because I want to right now." "It's..too good inside you." "I can't help myself." Kenshin says.

Yukari winks at him as she beings to moan. "Don't worry." "The pain's almost gone."

"OK." Kenshin smiles.

"Mm..." "Oh god Kenshin your cock's so thick." Yukari says. "It fills my tiny little pussy right up."

Kenshin chuckles as he begins to pant. "Your pussy fits me like a glove."

"Glove?" Yukari says.

Kenshin begins to pound into her as she cries out in bliss. "God!" "So good!" "I could fuck this pussy all night!" He says.

"Mmm!" "I love your cock!" "More!" "Fuck me harder!" Yukari pants out.

Kenshin nods mercilessly fucking and reshaping her pussy. "Yukari!" "Yukari!" "Yukariiii! !"

"Kenshin!" "Kenshin!" "Kenshinnnnn! !" Yukari moaned loudly.

Kenshin gets a good look at Yukari's face absorbing the expression of unrestrained lust and bliss her mouth agape and smiling looking down at his cock spearing it's way in and out of her pussy. "Y-Yukari...I'm getting close!"

Her eyes widen suddenly feeling herself getting ready to cum and hearing what he said. "Oh god!" "Kenshin!" "P-Please pull out!" "I-I'm not on the pill!"

"I-I can't!" Kenshin shouts. "I can't stop my hips!" "They're moving on their own!"

"Kenshin!" "Oh god and I can't force you out!" "Never mind what I said!" "I want it!" "I want it!" "Cum inside me!" Yukari cries out.

Kenshin buries his cock deep inside her letting out deep grunting moans.

"Ahhhh!" "Keeeennnnshiiiinnnn! ! !" Yukari moaned out loudly in orgasm.

Kenshin collapsed next to her his heart pounding painfully in his chest. _"Nngh." "I knew it." __"Orgasms set it off." "Alright." "Deep breaths." "Deep breaths."_

Slowly his chest pains went away and he noticed Yukari staring in worry at him realizing what had happened. He smiles. "I'm OK now."

Yukari smiles back. "OK." "Do you think you can still do my idea?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says sitting up.

"First go get me a button up shirt." Yukari says.

Kenshin nods and walks up to his closet and picks out his best shirt. He also noticed it complimented her thong and brought it to her.

"Thanks." Yukari says. She put it on and made sure it covered her breasts, but showed off her stomach before laying back down on the bed the sheets pulled off during their bout of love making. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't care. Her eyes were opened in a half lidded gaze smiling at him. Her left arm was bent by so her hand would be just under her jawline. While her right also bent was up by her ear. He admired her body. To him she was most beautiful girl in the world. Her legs laid flat on the bed her knees bending inward slightly. The accumulated sweat made her body glisten in the moonlight shining through the window.

She giggles her smile widening. "You just going to keep staring?" "Am I so divine that you've lost the ability to speak?"

"You are unspeakably divinely beautiful my love." Kenshin says smiling.

"He he." "Anyway I noticed you stopped here on the way to the hot tub." "Is your phone in here?" Yukari asks not moving from the position she was in.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. He takes it out already in camera mode and tries to get the right angle.

He finds the perfect one and takes the picture. "It almost looks like I drew it." Kenshin says showing her the picture.

"He he." "It does." Yukari says. "Post it."

"On it." Kenshin says posting the picture.

"Hows this sound for a description?" "Hey fellas." "When your girl looks something like this." "You've done everything right." Yukari says.

Kenshin chuckles. "Great." "But I went and added something before that."

"What?" Yukari asks curiously.

"This boys is my Tsukiyomi." "Beautiful ain't she?" Kenshin says.

Yukari stands up and walks up to him as he posts the picture. "If I'm Tsukiyomi then you must be Amaterasu."

"Wasn't Amaterasu a girl too?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah." "But what I'm saying is your the day to my night." Yukari says.

Kenshin smiles and kisses her on the lips. "And you're the heartbeat to my racing thoughts."

"How does that make sense silly?" Yukari asks.

"Simple." "Whenever I thought of you my heartbeat quickened and I felt faint." Kenshin says smiling.

Yukari shook her head. "Whatever you say." She buttoned up the shirt she was wearing and the two walked out to the living room where a slow song was playing. Kenshin held his hand out to Yukari. "May I have this dance my goddess."

"You most certainly may." Yukari says taking his hand and laying her head on his shoulder.

Kenshin held her comfortingly in his arms. "I love you Yukari Tsuki."

"Hmmm." Yukari sighs contentedly. "I love you too Kenshin Kuroshi."

(end)

Draconis: (with a clone) Badadada bada bump! Draconis!

Hikari: What was that all about?

Draconis: No reason really.

Negi: What was with the describing? You usually just leave that to the two main characters.

Draconis: While I was writing this I was thinking of different paths Kenshin could take. He could hold out for Theodora. Pursue you. Grant his fangirl her dream of dating her idol which wasn't brought up or pursue the woman who befriended his father. That and I'm trying to make progress toward being more descriptive.

Hikari: Ahhhh..

Draconis: Writing this was really fun...by the way where are Kenshin and Yukari?

Negi, Hikari: (points at a door.)

Draconis: Huh? Do not distu- Oh ho!

Yukari: Ungh! Don't stop! !

Kenshin: Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Draconis: Keh heh heh. And with that I bid you all adieu.


	20. What If Series: NegiEvangeline fight

Draconis: Well what do ya know. An hour or two after I posted the first 'What if' chapter I got a request.

Evangeline: Which is?

Draconis: A yuri lemon between you and Negi-Chan over there.

Evangeline: Ha ha ha! Why am I not surprised?

Draconis: Because you are arguably the most popular girl in 3-A to the Negima Fanbase.

Evangeline: Arguably?

Draconis: Well yeah. I could be wrong, but I think Asuna and a couple of others have something on you.

Evangeline: WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT ORANGE HAIRED BAKA HAVE THAT I DON'T? !

Draconis: Maybe getting laid will calm her down.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons.

Chapter 20

What If Series: Negi Vs. Evangeline.

Draconis: What if Asuna had not shown up to stop Evangeline until much later?

(start)

Negi had been pinned against a wall by Chachamaru. Behind her was Evangeline who laughed. "Ha ha ha!" "Oh my god this is too easy!"

Negi groaned. "Uhn!" "Why...are you doing this?" "Evangeline-San?"

"Heh." Evangeline said walking up to her and grabbing her by the throat. "Because onion girl." "I'm fucking evil!" "It's what I do!"

"Hm hm." "Now then." Evangeline continued. "It's time for you to die so I can finally be free from this curse."

"!" Negi's eyes widened. "Wh-What?" "A curse?"

"Your father cursed me to remain here." "I need one of his bloodline to break it." Evangeline says. "And you'll do quite nicely." "However you will die."

Negi struggled against Chachamaru's grip as Evangeline neared her neck. "O..Oh god...!" "N-No please!" "I...I'll do anything!" She begged.

Evangeline stopped for a moment. "Hm." "Well then." "Let me think about it." "Chachamaru."

"Hai Master." Chachamaru says knocking Negi out cold.

Evangeline grins. "What she just said gives me an idea." "Help me carry her a flat surface roof."

"Hai Master." Chachamaru says lifting Negi's unconscious body onto her shoulder. The two jumped from the roof and searched until they found what they were looking for. "Ah this will do nicely." "Now then." "Run back to the cottage and bring me a few of the 'toys'

"Yes." Chachamaru says.

Chachamaru takes off and Evangeline snaps her fingers as Negi's body was strung up her arms outstretched with her legs spread apart.

Negi awoke as Chachamaru came back. "Master." "I've brought what you requested."

"I know I didn't say, but did you bring the special oil?" Evangeline asks.

"Hai." "It's all in this bag." Chachamaru says gesturing toward the black bag in question she had set down.

"Get it out and hand it here." "After that you may leave." Evangeline says.

Chachamaru took out a bottle of strange liquid and handed it to Evangeline then left the two alone.

Negi struggled against her bindings. "Nnn!" "Why can't I move?" He looked over and saw string holding her up. "What the?" "There is no way this can hold me up."

It tightened as Evangeline smirked. "Oh but I think it can."

"Eh?" "E-Evangeline-San?" Negi says.

Evangeline walked forward and leaned over her. The shinso's head hovered over Negi's collarbone. "Wh-What?" "Y-You're still going to do it?" Negi says.

"Of course I am." "I'm a vampire." Evangeline says sinking her fangs into Negi's neck. "But don't worry." "I like to play with my food a little before I drain them."

"Nnn!" Negi gasps in pain feeling Evangeline's fangs sink into her. She also felt something else. Her shirt was becoming more loose fitting. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Evangeline broke away from the onion girl's neck and ripped her shirt off. She then grabbed Negi's bra and tore it off as well. "Wh-What are you doing? !" She repeated more harshly this time.

"What does it look like?" Evangeline says. "I'm gonna..._**play with you."**_

Negi was surprised when Evangeline stepped backward and smoke surrounded her. "Evangeline-San?"

"Hm hm hm." "Ahhh." "It's soo good to be able to reassume this form once again." A more adult, sultry sounding voice said.

Negi's eyes widened when a fully adult fully nude Evangeline walked out of the smoke. "E-Evangeline-San!" "M-make yourself decent!"

"Nah." Evangeline grins. "Unlike a certain somebody around here...I'm actually proud of this body."

"I'm proud of my body!" Negi shouts. "I just don't go flaunting it around like a sleazy tramp!"

Evangeline grabbed her by the throat smirking evilly at her. "A sleazy tramp?" "That hurts Negi." "Why with a simple spell I could turn you into a cock hungry whore in a matter of moments." "Do you want that?" "It certainly would free up Kenshin for other girls interested in him." "Seeing as the one he loved wasn't willing to keep herself pure for him."

"! !" "NO!" Negi shouts.

"Why not?" Evangeline says. "I mean he certainly had no intention keeping himself clean for anyone." "Both sexually and figuratively."

Negi closed her eyes tightly. "I don't care about any of that." Her left hand began struggling against the string bindings. "Now let me go!" She demanded. Her hand lurched forward free from the string and sailed toward Evangeline's face.

"Hm hm hm." Evangeline says raising her hand to block it. "Oh I like 'em feisty." "Now then..." Evangeline rewrapped the string around her wrist. "You can either take this willingly." "Or I can rape you." "It doesn't really matter to me which because you don't stand a chance in hell at fighting me."

Negi glared at the shinso in front of her. "You think I'm just going to bend over and let you have at me?"

"Ha ha ha." Evangeline laughed before planting a short kiss on Negi's lips. "I don't expect you to." "You're going to." The blonde headed girl turned woman took away Negi's skirt and panties leaving her as naked as the days she was born.

Negi's cheeks flushed considerably her nipples hardening and goosebumps appearing all over her skin from the cool air around her. She noticed Evangeline spreading strange liquid around her hands before rubbing and caressing her body with them.

Negi bit back a moan as Evangeline fondled her breasts. "Wh...What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing." Evangeline says making sure she covered every inch of the redhead's breasts. "Just slickening you up."

Negi could do nothing as Evangeline spread more of the liquid and spread it all over her body. "Alright then." "Let's begin."

Negi gasped as Evangeline groped and kneaded her breasts around in her hands. _"Nani." "It's so much __more sensitive than usual."_

"Hu hu hu." "You like that?" Evangeline says pinching Negi's nipples drawing a pleased moan from her. "It feels a lot more sensitive than usual doesn't it?"

Negi glared weakly at Evangeline who laughed. "That liquid that's now coating your body or more importantly your erogenous zones." "Is a high power, fast acting aphrodisiac."

Negi's eyes widened as Evangeline began licking her erect nipples. "Mmm." "Helps that it tastes great." "I think I'll take this slow."

One of Negi's eyes closed as Evangeline latched her lips onto her left nipple and began suckling on it. _"Oh god." "T..Too good!" "I...I'm gonna!" She thought. _

Evangeline stepped back as Negi's body shook in orgasm. "Seriously?" "You came already?" "Wow thats..."

"Shut up." Negi says. "I'm a virgin and you used a drug on my skin!" "Of course I came early!"

Evangeline grinned. "So the aphrodisiac is working." "Good." She walked back to the bag and pulled out some medical tape and two rotor vibes.

"What are you...?" Negi says as Evangeline presses the rotors against her nipples and tapes them down.

"Now then." Evangeline set the vibration setting on low. Negi didn't give much of a reaction other than a heavy husky pant. "No no." "Too low." She set it up to medium. At this Negi moaned lightly and her body quivered. "Ah screw it." Evangeline cranked it up to it's highest setting and set the remote aside.

"Ahhh!" Negi moaned loudly. "Wh-What is that? !"

"Geez you're dumb." Evangeline says. "I just taped two rotors to your breasts." "God don't you masturbate?"

"No!" Negi says. "I...It's indecent!"

Evangeline laughed lightly. "Oh girl you are missing out." "Hell your boyfriend and his two sisters have even experience the euphoric bliss of their first orgasm...at their own will anyway." Evangeline reached downward teasing her skin tickling it almost watching the girl's face.

"_Oh she may resist." "But she knows she's enjoying this." _Evangeline says slowly tracing a circle with her sharp fingernails around Negi's belly button.

"Onegai..." Negi moans out. "Yamate."

"Hmmm?" "Why?" Evangeline asks. "You look like you're feeling good."

"I don't care." Negi says softly in between moans. "M...My first time was not meant for you."

Evangeline loses the grin she had on her face and narrows her eyes dangerously. "Alright listen here you little bitch." "This is going to happen." "You will not complain." "GOT IT? !"

Negi bit her bottom lip. "..."

Evangeline had enough of her silence and rejection and reached behind Negi grasping the girl's ass cheeks in her hands.

"Ahh!" "D-Don't!" Negi says.

"Shut up." Evangeline says doing as she pleased with her victim's buttocks.

Negi closed her eyes as waves of pleasure washed over her. Evangeline heard a distant scream and smirked. "Looks like Miyuki's having fun."

Negi's eyes shot open. "Th..That sounded like a moan of ecstasy." "You said Kenshin was fighting her."

"Exactly." Evangeline says. "Kenshin must have been corralled by his Imouto to have sex with her."

"You're lying!" Negi says.

"Am I?" Evangeline says reaching in between her legs from behind to tease her labia. "I heard his voice too." "Calling her name out."

Negi hung her head gasping and moaning as her maidenhood was teased. "Ah ha ha!" "And the best part is." "Before I'm done you're gonna beg me for more!" "So you can't even be mad at him!"

Negi's eyes widened as Evangeline's fingers slid easily inside her vagina. "Ahh!" "Mmm!" She panted her knees beginning to buckle at the penetration.

"Hu hu." "You're so wet Negi-Sensei." Evangeline says. "Your pussy is just begging to be fucked."

Negi ignored her. _"Oh god...so sensitive." "Feels so good!" She thought._

Evangeline used her free hand to grab her cheek and kiss her on the lips. Negi unintentionally opened her mouth allowing the shinso woman to slip her tongue past her own. Negi moaned into Evangeline's mouth as she felt the blonde's finger's thrusting in and out of her.

Evangeline looked into her eyes and noticed they were beginning to gloss over. _"He he." "Good." _

"_Evangeline-San's kissing me." "And I'm just letting it happen." "I...I could get out of this string again if I wanted to..." Negi thought. _

Evangeline felt Negi's pussy clamp down on her fingers. "Came again I see." She says a clear tone of amusement in her voice.

Negi nodded fractionally. Evangeline slapped her on the shoulder and walked back to her bag. She pulled out a strap-on dildo with studs running up the shaft. Putting it on she looked in her bag finding only a double headed dildo and a cat o' nine tails whip. Taking out the latter Evangeline walked back to Negi.

Negi's eyes widened fearfully. _"Th...That thing is big!" "I...It'll break me in half!"_

Evangeline snapped her fingers. The strings moved around putting Negi on her feet bent over in front of her. "Oh." "You're all bent over and ready for me." She says nonchalantly.

Negi's arms hung over her head as her breasts dangled toward the ground. "Evangeline-San...please...don't."

"Hmm?" Evangeline says smacking Negi's ass with the whip. "What was that?'

"Ah!" "Itai!" Negi says. "Don't put that...inside me."

"Why?" Evangeline says repeating her earlier action. "It's as about as long as your doting lover's."

"I...I don't care!" Negi says biting back a moan as Evangeline continued whipping her ass. "I...I want his cock to penetrate me not some cheap knock off!"

"Cheap? !" Evangeline says smacking her ass hard. "This thing was not easy to come across!" "You will be fucked by it and you will like it!" She punctuated each word with a smack across her asscheeks.

"Ahhh!" Negi moaned loudly her body convulsing in another orgasm. Her butt tinted red from all the abuse

Evangeline grins again. "Oh ho?" "You're into abuse?" "Good." "Now then." She placed the tip of her strap-on at the entrance of Negi's womanhood. "Let's begin!"

Negi winced and gasped in pain tears rolling down her cheeks as her virginity was taken from her. Evangeline didn't give her time to adjust thrusting the large sex toy in and out of her snatch.

"Ha ha ha!" "That's right!" "Take it like the little whore you are!" Evangeline shouts.

Negi's eyes rolled into the back of her head. _"So thick!" "It's spread me apart!" _

Evangeline smirked as Negi's moans and cries of sheer ecstasy came out her mouth unabated. "I told you." "I told you I'd have you begging for more!"

"Uuuhhhnn!" Negi moaned her breasts swinging back and forth with each thrust. "Oh god!" "Thick!" "Head...turning...pure...white! !" Negi screamed.

Evangeline grinned. "Good." "That means I won't have to listen to your incessant bitching."

Negi's love juices sprayed against Evangeline's hips in another orgasm. "Stop!" "I..If you keep going!" "I...I'll die! !" She shouts.

"Oh shut it." Evangeline says enjoying the sound of her desperate pleas. "You'll be fine."_"Besides." "I was going to kill you and take your blood after this anyway." She thought._

Negi cried out. "E..Evangeline-San!" "A...At least let this string off!" "My legs are so weak!"

Evangeline shrugged and dispelled her strings and grabbed Negi's legs lifting her off the ground. "Alright." "But we aren't anywhere near done yet." She says pounding her victim's snatch mercilessly.

"Oh god!" Negi moaned. _"I can't...I can't hold myself back anymore!" _She thought. _"This feeling is just too good!" _

Evangeline's eyebrows quirked upward as Negi's hands wrapped around behind her head. "Going to cum again soon!" "Aphrodisiac...too strong!"

Evangeline was confused. _"The aphrodisiac is still taking effect?" "It should have lost effect awhile ago given all this sweat." "Ah maybe it's because of her being a virgin."_

Evangeline smirked. "Go ahead Negi-Sensei." "Let me hear that sound I enjoy so much."

"Ah!" "Uun!" "Oh god!" "I'm cumming!" Negi cries out lustfully.

Negi slid off the strap on and fell to her hands and knees panting. Evangeline removed the strap-on. "Ah...man this is getting dull." She says. "Still though not using the last toy would be a waste." "Plus...I want to get off once myself."

She walks over to her bag and takes out her double headed dildo. She shook it next to her ear hearing liquid sloshing around. "Oh ho?" "It's the one that has the ejaculation function."

What Evangeline didn't notice was Negi getting to her feet and walking up behind her. Negi snaked her arms under Evangeline's and groped her breasts.

"Geeh? !" Evangeline said clearly out of surprise.

"Evangeline-San." "Don't tell me you're already done." Negi says.

"Huh?" "What the?" Evangeline says looking into her eyes. She had a dreamy smile and her eyes were completely glossed over. _"Oh...I see." _

Evangeline laughed. "Oh no." "I'm not." She held out her double headed dildo. "I was just grabbing the last party favor so to speak." "Wanna help me slicken it up?"

Negi nodded excitedly. "Hai!"

"By the way from now on call me Master." Evangeline says.

"Hai Master." Negi says smiling.

Evangeline held out one end of the dildo out to Negi. "Just take it in you mouth." She instructed.

Negi nods taking the head of it into her mouth. "Wat nhow?" She asks.

"Just do what comes naturally." "Imagine it was his cock you were sucking." Evangeline says using Negi's love for Kenshin as a motivator.

The effect was instantaneous as Negi excitedly and happily slurped down on the dildo. Evangeline was slightly surprised at how earnestly she was sucking it. "Man...if I wasn't going to drain her...Kenshin would be in for a treat."

"Eva-" "Master are you going to join?" Negi asks.

"Oh." "Right." Evangeline says sucking lightly on the head before taking it into her mouth.

Negi's eyes closed the tip of the dildo hitting her throat every time. _"Gomen Nasai...Kenshin." "I'm such a dirty girl." "Could you ever forgive me?" _She thought trapped in a fantasy about her and Kenshin.

Evangeline grinned suddenly and took her end of the dildo and put it inside her pussy. "Hey Negi."

"Eh?" "Hai?" Negi asks.

"Enough fucking around." "Get over here and ride this thing." Evangeline says smirking sexily at her.

"Hai!" Negi says climbing on top of Evangeline and guiding the tip of the dildo to her entrance.

Evangeline's eyes widened as Negi impaled herself on the dildo driving it into blonde haired shinso as well. "Ah!" "Good!" "Keep it going!"

Negi ignored her too focused on getting off herself. "Mm!" "Yes!"

Evangeline moaned out as she began to meet Negi thrusts. "There you go Negi." "I told you that you would like it!"

"Hai!" Negi says leaning over still thrusting her hips onto the sex toy. She embraced Evangeline and kissed her hungrily on the lips.

"_Oh fuck!" "It feels so much better doing it with a living being rather than a robot!" Evangeline thought._

Negi broke the kiss and thrusted harded sitting all the way up bouncing on the false cock really. "M-Master!" "Th-This thing is getting hot!" "What's it mean? !"

"!" "It's got an ejaculation function!" Evangeline says.

"Uhhhnnn!" "OK then!" Negi says.

Evangeline put Negi on her back. "If we're gonna end this I'm ending it my way!" She says pushing herself down on Negi making her vaginal walls clamp down on the dildo.

"Ah!" "Yes!" Negi cries out. "Ram it in!"

"Heh heh." "Alright!" Evangeline says pounding away at the red headed mage's cunt.

"Ah!" "Oh!" "I'm...gonna!" Negi says.

"Go ahead!" "Cum for me Negi-Sensei!" Evangeline demanded.

"AAAAAHHHHH! !" Negi screamed as both she and the double headed dildo came. Evangeline slid off the toy and let the slimy filmy 'cum' out of her.

"Well that was enjoyable to say the least." Evangeline says. She notices Negi had passed out and grinned. "Now." "Time for my freedom." She began lowering herself down to Negi's neck when suddenly.

"HEEY!" Evangeline looked up and saw an orange blur shooting toward her. "Hah." "Barrier rise."

The blur revealed itself to be Asuna and kicked right through her barrier. _"Geeh? !" "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE BARRIER? !"_

"What the hell are you doing? !" Asuna shouts.

"None of your fucking business you orange haired cunt!" Evangeline shouts.

She recognized the voice. "Evangeline? !" "And just who are you calling a cunt? !"

Evangeline growled. "Forget it." "I'll let the girl live for tonight." "But I will be back and I will get EVEN!"

Asuna extended her hand trying to stop her. "This is...the eighth floor...baka." She sighed and turned to Negi. "What happened to her?" "She's sweating like crazy." Asuna shook her head. "Nevermind." "I better get her back to the dorms." "Where's that baka Kenshin at anyway?"

(break)

_Months later._

Evangeline had tried to take revenge on Asuna and Negi, but to no avail as she was defeated. Kenshin and Negi had admitted to their activities that night and a week later they did it themselves.

Evangeline was sitting in her cottage when Negi walked in. "Huh? " "What are you doing here?"

Negi smiled. "Can't I just visit?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "You better be happy that Kenshin told me he was gonna work on the seal and get me out of here." "If not for that you would be dead right now."

Negi giggled. "Are you sure about that?"

Evangeline narrows her eyes. "Yes." "I'd even take your boy toy as a sex slave."

Negi laughed. "OK whatever you say."

"So where is Kenshin anyway." "It seems like ever since a few days to a week ago you've been conjoined at the hip." Evangeline says. A small grin appeared on her face. "Probably a lot more than that."

Negi giggled again this time with a small blush on her face. "You could say that."

"So where's he at?" Evangeline asks. "I needed to ask him about the seal anyway."

"He's out with that girl he brought back with him from Kyoto." Negi says. "You know the one from his past."

"Ahh." "And your just letting him take her out?" Evangeline asks.

"They were close in the past." Negi says. "I don't see any reason why they shouldn't be close now."

Evangeline sighed muttering something about naïve onion girls who don't claim what's theirs. "So anyway." "Why are you here?"

Negi shut the door and took out a black bag. Evangeline recognized the bag as the one she had that night. Negi smiled. "I don't mind Kenshin being with his friend because I told him what I wanted to do before hand."

"What's with the bag?" Evangeline asks.

"Oh." "I had Hikari-San buy some new toys for me to use when Kenshin isn't available." Negi says. "Wanna use em with me?" Negi offers.

Evangeline shrugs. "Sure."

And so the two went at it one more time.

(chapter end)

Draconis: I know Negi was OOC at the end even for the Female version don't comment about it please.

Evangeline: (turns to me) Why is it both my lemons on this spinoff were with Negi.

Draconis: Maybe they were both requests.

Kenshin: What? Something wrong?

Evangeline: No, Nothing.

Draconis: Anyway this is my first actual yuri lemon that just involved women. I probably need to read some yuri lemon stories to improve anyone have any suggestions?

Kenshin: Alright. Lets close up shop.

Draconis: Only for me to open back up to finish up a lemon I was writing alongside this.

Anyway I'll see you next time.

Draconis678 out


	21. The Champion and the Moon Light

Draconis: Let's get started.

Kenshin: On what exactly?

Draconis: Well I thought I'd write another lemon for the 'modern' version you.

Kenshin: The one where I'm a mob lord or the one where I'm a mixed martial artist?

Draconis: The second. But I had a review asking me to write about the first. I'm kinda in the middle of four projects but if you wanna see a lemon about it feel free to pitch a suggestion.

Kenshin: OK then. Who with?

Draconis: Well I tried one with Negi and I ended up scrapping it. Ah I guess I write one with Hikari.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons.

Chapter 21

The Champion and Moon Light.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

_Mahora City._

Kenshin was cruising around in his car. It had been a couple of weeks since he had met Yukari and he had been making a habit of visiting Club Moon whenever he had free time. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about her that just seemed...inviting in spite of her somewhat cold, pushy nature.

He stopped at a intersection. _"Should I go back home and train?" "See what Negi's doing or hang out at the club." He thought._

During his train of thought he was called out to. "Kenshin-kun!"

"Huh?" Kenshin says being shook from his thoughts. He turned his head finding the owner of his new favorite hangout running up to him. She was wearing her bartender's uniform. "Hikari-San?" "What's up?"

"Can I get a ride from you Kenshin-kun?" Hikari asks. "I had to go to some friends houses to visit and congratulate them on their new baby and marriage and forgot to change out of my heels before I left the club."

"Sure thing." "Hop in." Kenshin says. Hikari smiles gratefully and climbs into the passenger's seat. "Ahh." "Thank you." "Do you mind if I take the heels off?"

"Go for it." Kenshin says. "In fact." Kenshin leans back in his seat and pulls out a pair of women's sandals. "You're about an 8 right?"

"Yes." Hikari says. "But what are you doing with a pair of women's sandals?"

"Negi, my agent sometimes forgets to change out of her heels when I pick her up after work." "So I just started keeping a pair for her in the back." Kenshin explains. "Just return them when I leave your club later."

"Oh?" Hikari says. "You were on your way there?"

"I guess." "I'm kinda by myself at the house right now." "My buddies are champions in the MVFC too." "They're off defending their gold." Kenshin says.

"Ahh." Hikari says. "You get depressed easily when you're alone?"

"No." "It's just it's as big as a mansion." Kenshin says. "Wouldn't you want someone to be there with you in a big ass house?"

"Ha ha." "You have a point." Hikari says. She looks back behind his seat and sees two large canisters. "What are those behind your seat?"

"Huh?" Kenshin says looking back to check if anyone was behind him. There wasn't. "Oh the canisters?" "Well..." Kenshin scratched his cheek with a sheepish grin on his face. "I enjoy an illegal street race from time to time." "Those are canisters of nitrous oxide."

Hikari shook her head laughing. "You are just like your father." "He liked doing that stuff too."

Kenshin grinned. "Well like father like son as they say."

"Say we're about a few miles from the club aren't we?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "Something you should really know yourself."

Hikari jabs him hard in the arm. "Ok you." "But anyway." "Do you mind using one of them?"

"Why?" Kenshin asks.

"Well." "I've seen it in movies and I've always wanted to find out what it feels like." Hikari admits with an abashed grin.

"Hm." Kenshin says.

"I'll pay for the replacement." Hikari offers.

"No no no it's not that." Kenshin says staring ahead. "Alright let's do it."

Hikari nods and straps her seatbelt on. Kenshin took a moment or two to sneak a peek at the way the harness compressed the mature woman's bust before stepping on the gas. He shifted out of first gear then second, then third...

"What are you doing? !" Hikari asks her voice somewhat drowned by the fact that they were already going triple digit speeds and that Kenshin's car top was down.

"You never see anyone hitting NOS in first gear do you? !" Kenshin replied. "Gotta get it to fifth before I hit it!"

"Oh!" Hikari says. "Are you there yet? !" "Sorry I'm not much into cars!"

"I am now!" Kenshin shouts back. "Hang on to ya tits!"

"Was that a bust cr-AAACCCCKKKK! !" Hikari goes to accuse then screams as Kenshin pressed one of the button's down for his NOS.

"WOOHOOOOO! ! !" Kenshin whoops

Hikari's long red hair whipped in the wind as the car bolted down the empty street at over 200 MPH. "HA HA!" "THIS IS GREAT!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The rush wears off and Kenshin begins to brake his car coming to a full stop across the street from Club Moon.

"So how was it?" Kenshin asks.

Hikari bashed her fist against his chest out of excitement. "That was an incredible rush!" "We should do that ag-" "Kenshin?"

Kenshin was hunched over in his seat panting sweat rolling off his body. His hand clutched at his heart. Hikari's eyes widen. "Kenshin?" "A-Are you O-OK?"

Slowly his panting subsides and he leans back in his seat. "Thank god..." "Thank god Thank god Thank god..." He repeated.

"Kenshin?" "Wh...What happened?" Hikari asks

Kenshin sighs. "Sorry." "It's a heart condition I've had to deal with since my senior year of high school." "It's called Arrhythmia."

"!" Hikari gasps. "Oh my god Kenshin I-I'm so sorry."

Kenshin shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." "You didn't know."

Kenshin pulled into the club and climbed out of the car. He stumbled over. "Kenshin!" Hikari says running over to help him.

"I'm fine." "I'm just...exhausted." Kenshin says. "Open the trunk and hand me what's inside the secret compartment." He says handing her the keys.

Hikari walked over to the back of the car and opened the trunks. Inside was a very expensive looking sound system. _"Holy crap." "Some of this stuff's better than what I got in there!" She thought. _She felt around the top and out popped something that landed in her hands. She retracted her hands to find a stylish looking white cane with a black eastern dragon coiling around it. _"Huh?" _She pulled apart the top from the rest to find a blade inside. _"He's a rich fighter...why am I not surprised." _

Hikari brought the cane back to Kenshin. "Thank you." He says propping himself up on the cane.

Hikari nods. "I'll let you in on one condition." Kenshin stares at her. "Don't pull that blade on anyone in there." "I'll have Gatou bounce you out faster than you can say 'come get some'." She says.

"Heh heh." "Agreed." Kenshin says.

The two make their way into the club and subsequently to the bar. Kenshin looks around as he sat down. "Where's Yukari?" He asks.

"We're holding specialty weekend every weekend during the summer." "Yukari's not exactly a big fan of the one we're having currently." Hikari says. "Speaking of which I'll be right back." "You're not gonna keel over if I leave you alone are you?" She asks smiling teasingly at him.

"Ha ha." Kenshin says. "No no." "Go on."

Hikari nods and walks away to a room behind the bar. Kenshin takes out his phone and starts punching in a text. "Where are you?"

A text came back. "Moon Affinity- Sorry Onee-Chan isn't here right now."

"WWChamp Kenshin- Miyuki? Why do you have Yukari's phone?" (WW = WelterWeight)

"Moon Affinity has signed out." Kenshin narrowed his eyes irritatedly.

"Beautiful Snow has signed in." "Because Onee-Chan took my phone by mistake."

Kenshin punched in another text. "WWChamp Kenshin- Ahh." "Where's she at then?"

"Beautiful Snow- Mou!" "Is that all you care about? !" Kenshin chuckled a bit. "WWChamp Kenshin- Maybe it is."

"Beautiful Snow- Jerk." Kenshin laughed this time. "WWChamp Kenshin- OK OK Miyuki I'm sorry." "I'm just at your Mom's club and she's not working today."

"Beautiful Snow- Ha ha ha!" "That's to be expected." "This weekend is swimsuit weekend!" "All the female bartenders, waitresses and the DJ are going to be dressed like they were at the beach!" "Onee-Chan doesn't like wearing a bikini."

"WWChamp Kenshin- I see." A thought occurred to Kenshin as he hammered that text out to Miyuki. "Wait...did you say ALL bartenders?"

"Beautiful Snow- "Mmhm the female ones anyway." "Why?"

Kenshin punched in another text. "WWChamp Kenshin- Oh...no reason." "I'll get back to you later Miyuki."

"Did I keep you waiting?" Kenshin turned to the source of the voice and promptly blushed like crazy. Hikari was dressed in a red bikini with a floral pattern on it. The top looked like it was being absorbed into her flesh as it tried to restrain her bust. Seeing her like this also gave Kenshin an opportunity to view the rest of her assets. _"Damn!" "Huge boobs and a nice ass? !" "Now I see where her daughters get it!"_

Hikari noticed his leering and pressed her index finger to her soft lipstick red lips while a longing soulful look appeared in her eyes. "A...Are you e-enjoying the s-sights...G-Gos-shujin-Sama."

Kenshin's eyes widen looking away from her. "U-Uh." "I-I'm not sure h-how to answer that Hikari-San."

Hikari inwardly began to giggle and decided to milk the teasing walking up to him. She grabbed his head and turned it toward her. "D-Don't look away." "I-I put this on just for you." "D-Do you not like it?"

"I-I-I-It's not that." Kenshin stammers. "I-It's just...w-well...w-we met just t-two weeks ago."

"So what?" "I lost my old master and I need a new one." Hikari says closing in on his face. "C-Can you be my master?"

"E-Eh? !" Kenshin says his blush darkening.

Hikari grabbed Kenshin's wrist placing the young man's hand on the side of her hip. He gripped it reflexively making Hikari close her eyes and let out a soft moan. "Mmm." "Master has a firm grip." "Do you like the way my skin feels?"

"_Soft...smooth...a lovely light tanned tone to it." "God this woman is so fucking sexy." Kenshin thought as he nodded._

Hikari bent her head forward a bit letting a few strands of her hair cover her face as she bit her lip. "Hontou ni?"

"H...Hai." Kenshin says.

Off in the distance Gatou watched this proceeding. _"Huh." "Hikari hasn't done that act on anyone since Ryuushin bought the farm." _

Hikari wrapped her arms around his neck closing in. "Would you like to...feel more?" She asks. "Right here...and right now?"

Kenshin's heart started racing as if it wasn't before. _"Oh crap." "This is bad!" "I gotta calm down!" _

Suddenly Hikari pulled away and laughed. "Ahhh ha ha ha!" "Nice to know I can still work it."

Kenshin stood stock still for a moment before finally saying something. "E...Eh?"

"Oh come on Kenshin-kun you didn't actually think I'd get it on with someone right in the middle of my club did you?" Hikari asks. "What kind of lady do you take me for?"

Kenshin sighed roughly sitting back down at the bar. "Thanks for the boner fuel for the next week."

Hikari walked around the bar and smiled. "I'm sorry." "It's just well...I like ya kid." "You're cute."

"Yeah Yeah whatever." "Say where are the bathrooms?" "I gotta go rub one out." Kenshin says offhandedly.

"Uhm." Hikari says. "I can't let you do that."

"And yet you can sit here and jerk my chain?" Kenshin asks.

"Hey I said I'm sorry." Hikari says.

"And you think that's good enough?" Kenshin asks. "I'm seriously nursing a boner over here that I can't do shit about."

Hikari rolls her eyes. "What do you want me to do?" "Come over there and jack you off?"

Kenshin grinned. "Be nice."

Hikari narrowed her eyes at the young man. "You're just fuckin' with me aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Kenshin laughed.

Hikari shakes her head laughing. "Not bad." "You almost had me goin there." "But too bad you copped out too quickly."

"Huh?" "Why's that?" Kenshin asks.

Hikari leaned in. "A few hours of work and a few bottles of wine and you might have talked me into it."

Kenshin's cheeks flushed again. Hikari pulled away giggling again. "You are just too cute." "I was kidding!"

Kenshin reached behind the bar and pulled out an expensive bottle of vodka. Sliding his money on the bar he sighed. "Is that all you do?" "Serve drinks, run the club and tease certain people." He says taking a large swig of the firewater.

Hikari could tell there was something bothering him. "Alright Kenshin I'll stop."

"Thank you." Kenshin says.

"You wanna talk about what's bugging you?" Hikari asks.

"It's nothing really...just." Kenshin says trailing off looking around. They were the only two at the bar at the moment. "Well...have you ever been cheated on Hikari-San?"

"Before I answer can you please drop the suffix?" "It's not really needed." Hikari says.

"Yeah." Kenshin replies.

"And the answer to your question is Yes." "Twice." Hikari says.

"Ouch." Kenshin comments. "Who?"

"Well I won't name anyone, but I will say this." "Yukari and Miyuki." "They're half sisters." Hikari says. "I had them with two different men." "Both worthless fucks."

Kenshin detected a bitter undertone in the woman's voice. "I see." "How did you find out?"

"How did this turn into a conversation about me?" Hikari asks.

"We'll get back to the base conversation in a minute." Kenshin says. "It's just...well I don't get it."

"What's there not to get?" Hikari asks. "I was cheated on." "End of story."

"Yeah, but I can't see why." Kenshin says sucking down more of the vodka coughing lightly after he was done.

"Oh?" Hikari asks. "Why's that?"

"Well aside from your teasing you're really a kind woman." Kenshin says. "And if you don't mind me saying...you are a very beautiful woman to boot." "What kind of an idiot would cheat on a woman like you?"

"Hm hm." Hikari laughed off his compliments. "You're a sweet boy Kenshin." "Thanks." She says as both of them miss the soft red hue painted across her cheeks.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "I just wish she thought the same way."

"Oh?" Hikari says seeing a way to change the subject over to his problem. "Whose she?"

"Her name's Theodora." Kenshin answers.

"You mean little Theo?" Hikari asks.

"You know her?" Kenshin asks.

"Know her?" "I babysat her when she was younger." Hikari says. "So how did you guys break up?"

"Well we broke up twice." Kenshin says. "Once in college when her father didn't approve of my occupation."

"You mean being a fighter?" "That's a load." Hikari says. "Before he took up public office he was a fighter in the same organization you're in." "Ryuushin-kun and Daiken-San had some memorable matches."

Kenshin noted a distant look in Hikari's eyes as his father's name was mentioned. "Yeah I know that." He says. "Didn't stop him though." "He wanted his daughter to enter an omiai with someone."

"I see." "How long had you been dating at that point?" Hikari asks.

"It was my freshman year of college." "And we had been dating for a couple of years before then." Kenshin says.

"How did you cope?" Hikari asks.

"Well...this one I'm kinda unsure about, but you know my agent Negi Springfield?" Kenshin asks.

"That cute girl Nagi and Arika have?" "The one you brought over a couple of days ago?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah." "Well...we kinda messed around with dating each other." Kenshin says.

"How so?" Hikari asks.

"We started hanging out more often than we usually did." "When we were alone we cuddled." Kenshin says. "And sometimes if the mood was right...we made out."

"Mm hm hm." "I see." "Negi's a sweet girl." "Why didn't you go through with it?" Hikari asks.

"Well...Negi was and kind of is my closest friend." Kenshin says. "Having just gone through a break up with Theodora that really didn't have a whole lot of closure..." "If Negi and I dated and broke up...I'd have lost my friend." "That worried me."

"I think you worried too much there." Hikari says. "A break up is never inevitable unless you really screw up."

"I did." Kenshin says. "And now there's always this air of awkwardness when we talk."

"So seeing as she cheated on you." "That must mean Theodora and you must have gotten back together." Hikari says.

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "This break up was fairly recent." "And I made sure this had closure."

"What happened?" Hikari says.

"I was walking around town one night." "The guys had decided to take my Murcielago for a joy ride and I was trying to find them." "Anyway as I was crossing an alleyway I heard a familiar giggle followed by the same voice saying stop, but not really meaning it." "So I figured I'd sneak a peek and just go on about my business."

(flashback)

_Breaking up._

Kenshin stared down the alleyway an all but shocked look on his face. In his line of sight was his girlfriend...his lover Theodora in the arms of another man. He has short black hair and he was wearing suit. He recognized him as one of her friends Kyoushi Beni.

His briefcase which held his title hit the ground with a dull thud. "Yo can we get some privacy?" Kyoushi says turning to him.

Theodora turned her head to him. "!" "K-Kenshin?"

"Tch." Kenshin says. "I fuckin' knew I should have never taken you back." He grabs his case and walks off.

"Yo man wait up!" Kenshin turned around and cold cocked Kyoushi to the ground as he ran up to him.

"Fuck you!" Kenshin says. "Don't you ever try to run up on me again!"

"Kyoushi!" Theodora shouts.

"Ahhrgh." Kyoushi groaned rubbing his sore jaw.

Theodora looked up at Kenshin. "Kenshin please calm down and let me explain!"

"Explain what? !" Kenshin shouts. "How you were just standing in an alleyway raping his mouth with your tongue? !"

"Kenshin...I." Theodora says.

"No." "Save it." Kenshin says glaring coldly at her. "For six years." "SIX!" "FUCKING!" "YEARS!" "I had loved you!" "Even after our first break up!" "I still wanted you even though I had a feeling this would happen again!" "Nice to know I was right!"

"Kenshin...please." Theodora says on the verge of tears.

"No." Kenshin says venom dripping in his voice. "Don't even try to make any excuses bitch." "This thing between us is through." "Goodbye."

Kenshin stormed off and found his car with Shirota and Serizawa waiting. "Kenshin?" Shirota says. "You OK man?"

"Yeah." "Never been better." Kenshin replied. "Drive me home." "I don't feel like driving right now."

"Er...OK." Shirota says as Kenshin hops in the passenger's seat.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Serizawa says.

"What girlfriend." "I'm single." Kenshin says.

(flashback end)

Hikari nodded. "I see."

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "At least you weren't stupid enough to take those two idiots back."

"Well Kenshin what she did was wrong, but Theo's not a bad girl." Hikari says.

"I know." "It's just I felt like the past six years meant nothing to her." Kenshin says. "I sulked over it for two weeks."

"I see." Hikari says.

Kenshin and Hikari sat in silence for a few moments before Hikari got an idea. "Hey Kenshin-kun do you wanna accompany me somewhere?"

Before Kenshin could answer a voice called out to him. "Hey Kenshin!"

Kenshin recognized the voice and stood up turning around. "What do you want Kyoushi?"

"Kyoushi please just leave him alone." Kenshin looked past him to find Theodora who was wearing a green skintight dress that cut off at mid thigh.

"No Theodora." "He had no fucking right to punch me." Kyoushi says.

"Oh you mean like this?" Kenshin says raising his fist at him making him flinch.

Theodora rolled her eyes at him. "God." "I lose a good relationship over this?"

"Aw come on Theo you act like you're the only one that lost somethin." Kenshin says.

"Is that vodka on your breath?" Kyoushi says. "How bout you take a breath test."

"Hey dipshit." "I'm standing in a bar." "It's perfectly legal to get plastered in a bar." Kenshin says.

Gatou begins moving toward the two when Hikari waved him off mouthing. "If it gets too serious move in."

"I can't believe someone as ill-mannered as you managed to keep a girl like Theodora around." Kyoushi says.

"Dude do you even know how Theodora really acts?" Kenshin asks. "The prim and proper lady you're used to is just an act for the public." "Her father being ruling head honcho and all." "In actuality she's a real tomboy." "Oh and a head note for the future if there is one for the two of you." "She really doesn't like being brushed aside."

Kyoushi turned to find Theodora glaring at him. "Uh uh..."

"Kyoushi I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I decided to let you talk me into doing what we did." "Just leave me alone from here on out."

"Rrgh!" "Damn you!" Kyoushi shouts turning to grip Kenshin's throat. Kenshin put his cane to his throat. Kyoushi stared at Kenshin in disinterest. "I'm gonna choke you and you bring a cane to my neck?" "What are you an old man?"

"Check again asshole." Kenshin says.

Kyoushi narrows his eyes and looks down to find a blade touching his throat. "Still wanna go through with it?" Kenshin asks. "I'd get off because I have a heart condition and was acting in self defense because your cutting off air flow to my lungs and by extension my heart."

"Tch." Kyoushi releases his neck. "Fine." "You bastard." "But a rat like you doesn't deserve to either be with a woman like Theodora or follow in the footsteps of the Crimson Dragon."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes before smirking. "Keep thinking that on your way out bitch."

"Wh-" "Alright boy come with me!"

Kyoushi was dragged out of the bar and club by Gatou. Kenshin sheathed his cane blade and began walking back to the bar.

"Uh...hey Kenshin." Theodora says.

"Yes?" Kenshin says turning to her.

"Uh...listen." "I'm not asking you to take me back...but." "Do you wanna be friends again at least?" Theodora asks.

Kenshin walked back to her. "Why?"

"W-Well." Theodora stammers before sighing. "I...don't have a reason."

Kenshin chuckled extending his hand. "Ahh why not?" "Life's too short." "'Specially for me to dwell on things."

Theodora took his hand smiling. "Thank you." "I'll..make it up to you sometime soon."

"Don't worry bout it." Kenshin says. "Now." He lifts her hand up and plants a soft kiss on the back of her hand. "Go out there and turn some heads you sexy little minx you."

Theodora laughed. "Alright then." She begins walking into the dance room swaying her hips. She turns her head to him. "You could come with for old times sake y'know."

"Nah." Kenshin says waving her off. "I'm not in any condition to dance." "Maybe some other time."

"Alright." "Have it your way." Theodora says walking into the dance room.

"You know I do baby!" Kenshin calls out after her.

Hikari giggles as Kenshin walks back to her. "See?" "Was that hard?"

"Nah." "I decided earlier in the week that I'd give her another chance." "Funny." "It was after I met you and your family." Kenshin says

"A relation perhaps?" Hikari asks.

Kenshin sticks his tongue out. "Maybe." "Now where were you gonna take me before we were interrupted?"

"Oh." "Well then follow me." Hikari says walking into the room she had previously came out of. Kenshin did as he was asked and followed her. She led him up a flight of stairs in a break room. He wasn't sure why, but he was almost certain he had heard a few whistles and cat calls. _"I wonder what that was about." He thought._

Hikari opens a door and walks outside leaving the door open for Kenshin to exit as well. Kenshin noticed they were on a small balcony with a large luxurious looking patio chair that was big enough for two. "Huh." "Did you get that from like a hotel or something?"

"You noticed?" Hikari says smiling. "Yes I like to come up here to get away from the noise down there." "It converts into a mat as well."

"Looks comfortable." Kenshin says. "But what if it rains?" "This is a cushion right?"

"I drag it inside and leave the frame." Hikari says. She sits down on the chair. "Ahhh!" "It feels so good to be off my feet."

"Uncomfortable?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes." "They're kinda stiff and except when you gave me a ride I've been on my feet almost all day." Hikari says. "I guess I could get away and stop off at a spa or massage parlor."

Kenshin sat down cross legged in front of her and lifted one of her legs up. "Hmm."

"What?" Hikari asks.

"Oh nothing." "I was just admiring how soft and smooth your legs are." Kenshin says. "But what I was gonna do is this." He finishes placing her left foot in his lap and tossing off the sandal she was wearing. He then grabbed her foot with both hands and began rubbing it.

"Mm..." Hikari moaned softly feeling the muscles in her foot loosen. "You know how to give massages?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says. "I could give you a full body one if you like."

"Ah ha..." Hikari smiles demurely at him. "I bet you would just love that wouldn't you boya?"

"Depends." "Would you strip down for me if I did do it?" Kenshin asks.

Hikari laughs. "We just met a week ago and your trying to put the moves on me?"

"What can I say?" Kenshin says. "I like what I see."

"I bet you do you little perv." Hikari says. "But I suppose you came by it honestly." "Ryuu-kun was the same." "A big flirt and kind of an open pervert."

"So was he good?" "Cause I'd be kinda offended if he left me high and dry to pal around with and have a bunch of bad fucks with a lady like you." Kenshin says.

"Ha ha." Hikari chuckled a bit. "Don't be." "We had a lot of _**fun**_ together." She say putting emphasis on the word fun.

"I see." Kenshin says. Hikari gasps softly as he moved up to caress and rub her heel and ankle. "Something wrong?"

"N..No." Hikari says. "It feels really good."

"Ah." Kenshin says. "So Hikari how long have you been running this place?"

"I built it from the ground up when I was a teenager." Hikari says. "At first I thought of it as a place for me and my friends to hang out." "Hell I met your father here."

"Really?" Kenshin asks. "Do tell."

"Well there's not really much to tell." Hikari says. "I was 18 he was 20 and he blew in talking about how he was getting to be quite the martial artist." "That he had been offered a contract by the MVFC who was in need of fighters at the time."

"Aw ya mean he didn't get in like I did?" Kenshin asks grinning.

"How did you get in?" Hikari asks.

"It was my senior year of high school when the champion at the time started making an open challenge to anyone who'd be willing to step in the ring with him." "I stepped in signed the paperwork." "I told him I'd only fight for the title." "He thinking I was some pushover agreed and I cold cocked him."

"Ara Ara." Hikari says. "You must have been popular in high school then."

"Yup." "I wore the title to school the next day." Kenshin says. It was true. Everyone in his school loved watching MMA fights and saw him cold cock the previous champ.

Hikari lifted up her other leg. "You've done enough with that one Kenshin-kun."

"Oh have I?" Kenshin says. He puts her left foot down and grabs the right sliding the sandal off. "So wait a second." He says rubbing the flesh of her foot. "Did you and Dad already have someone?" "Because I'm like 22 or 23 and he was in his upper thirties when he passed."

"He did I didn't." Hikari says. "She was out when we met." "He was bored and wanted to talk to someone and I was happy to oblige." "Come to think of it I think I found out she was pregnant a couple of years afterward." "I just couldn't fathom how Ryuushin fell for someone like that." ""She fucked with him constantly, stole his money which he was using to buy them a house as well as help me run the this joint when I wanted to expand and from the look of things leave him alone with his infant son."

"Yeah if it makes no difference to you I'd rather not talk about that bitch." Kenshin says.

"I understand completely." Hikari says. "But if you don't mind me asking how did you find out."

"Nagi Springfield's wife and Negi's Mom Arika took care of me while Dad was out...being the Man so to speak." Kenshin says. "One day I just asked."

"I see." Hikari says. "I wonder why he never asked me to take care of you though."

"You had a kid of your own didn't you?" Hikari nods at his question. "And when was Miyuki born?"

"About three or four years after Yukari." Hikari says.

"He probably didn't wanna trouble you." Kenshin says. Hikari went to say something. "Hikari don't worry about it." "I'm not mad at Dad for leaving me with Arika and Negi."

"Ok if you say so." Hikari says. "By the way you can stop now."

"Alright." Kenshin says putting the limb down on the floor gently.

Hikari pats the space next to her. "Come up here." "I won't bite."

"Maybe I will then." Kenshin says grinning.

"Ah ha." Hikari says. "Well Kenshin as thanks for rubbing sweaty, more than likely putrid feet would you like to lay here with me?"

"With you?" Kenshin asks. "What's up?"

"Oh." "On occasion I like to come up here to take a short nap." "And you said you were tired because of..." Hikari's voice trailed off a guilty look in her eyes.

"Ah." "Well." "I guess I could do that." Kenshin says. "Don't look so guilty Hikari you didn't know."

"Fine." Hikari says.

The two lay down on the cushion and Hikari yawned. "Tired?" Kenshin says.

"..." Kenshin looked at her face. Her eyes were already closed and her hand was on his chest. Kenshin turned his head to the sky which was dark signifying nighttime. _"So here I am laying down with a beautiful woman who is the mother of the girl I may or may not have a crush on." "I still don't get it." __"Who in their right mind would cheat on or leave Hikari-San?"_

He felt his shirt tighten where Hikari's hand was. _"Huh?" _He turned his head toward her and what he saw surprised him.

The woman's face looked strained as if trying to hold something back. Then tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. _"She's crying?"_

"Please don't." Hikari says. "Don't do this."

"_Don't do what?" Kenshin thought. "Then again...I don't think she's talking to me."_

"Ryuu...Shin." "The risk you're taking is too great." Hikari says. "I...I don't want to lose you."

Kenshin's eyes widen at the mention of his father. _"She's dreaming about Dad?" "The risk he's taking?" "Wait...she couldn't be talking about...that fight...could she?"_

Before she could dream any longer Kenshin started shaking her shoulder. "Hikari." "Hikari!" "Wake up."

Hikari's brow furrowed before her eyes slid back open. "Uuhhnnn." "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare." Kenshin says.

"Oh." Hikari says. She smiled at him. "Thank you for waking me then."

"Of course." "If someone's having a nightmare they should be woken up." Kenshin says.

"Hai." Hikari says.

"Want to talk about it?" Kenshin asks.

"Eh?" Hikari says.

"Well...how do I explain this?" Kenshin says. "When you were having the nightmare...you brought up my Dad."

"!" Hikari's eyes widen before looking off the the side. "I'm sorry." "But...I don't really want to talk about it."

Kenshin outstretched his hand. But Hikari cut him off before he could say anything. "Please leave."

"Huh...?" Kenshin says confused.

"You...You remind me too much of him." Hikari says. "Please...leave."

Kenshin could see he wasn't going to get anywhere by continuing to probe her for information. "Alright." "See you later."

"Hai." Hikari says her face still turned away from him.

Kenshin turned and walked through the door. Hikari sighed looking up at the night sky. "Why did you have to have a son that is so much like you?"

The wind blew through her hair making her close her eyes. _"I just hope he doesn't make your mistakes...Ryuu-kun."_

_(break)_

Five months had come and gone since that night. It was now December and Kenshin was with Yukari in a restaurant. About two months earlier Enma Firudo the head promoter and the Light Heavyweight Champion challenged him to a fight. Kenshin insisted that it became a deathmatch so he could avenge his father's death. This had served to scare Yukari and worry her mother. Kenshin and Yukari ended up expressing their love and were now a steady couple. But he couldn't lie and say that what was going on with Hikari didn't worry him. Yukari and he were having a date talking about this very subject.

"So you remind my mother of your father?" Yukari asks taking a sip of the sake she had ordered.

"Apparently." Kenshin says. "Whenever I try to ask her about it she brushes me off or asks me to leave."

"So why does it bother you so much?" Yukari asks.

"Doesn't it bother you that she gets this semi distant look in her eyes every time she sees me?" Kenshin asks.

"Well...kind of yes, but...it's my mother's problem." "I'm not really all that sure I could help her." Yukari says.

"Well...I'm kind of tired of the awkward or depressing atmosphere every time you leave us alone." Kenshin says. "And don't even tell me you don't do it often cause you freakin' do."

"Hey I need to go do things when we're together dammit." "Or would you like to follow me into the bathroom from time to time?" Yukari asks.

"Depends." Kenshin says grinning slyly at her. "Would we be doing anything in there."

"Ha." Yukari lets out one laugh. "Maybe." She says casting him a split-second grin of her own.

Kenshin sighs leaning back in his chair. "Still though." "What could I do to get her to open up to me?"

"Hm..." Yukari says. "Hey Kenshin follow me to the dance floor."

"On it." Kenshin says as the two get up from their table. As soon as they get there Yukari places Kenshin's left hand at her waist and his right at the middle of her ribcage while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So why'd you drag me out here?" "This is a slow song I thought you hated slow music." Kenshin says.

Yukari smiles up at him. "That was before we started dating baka." "Now it gives me an excuse to make you hold me in your arms."

Kenshin shut his left eye a smile of his own tugging at his lips. "You don't need an excuse Yukari." "I'll do it without one."

"Ah yes, but then it wouldn't feel as special." Yukari says.

Kenshin nods leaning down to her holding her lithe frame in his arms. Yukari smiles again seeing him take the lead and leaned upward to meet his lips in a soft kiss her arms pulling him in closer.

Kenshin presses his hands against the flesh in his hands making her moan softly into his mouth.

Soon the kiss was broken and she smiled dreamily at him. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"He he." "Only every night." Kenshin says.

Yukari sets her head on his chest. "Now I think I might know what's up with Mom." "But it's gonna sound crazy."

"Go for it." Kenshin says.

"I think...she might have fallen for you because you look and act so much like Ryuushin." Yukari says.

"..."

"See?" Yukari says. "It sounds crazy doesn't it?"

"I get the looks part, but the acts?" Kenshin asks.

"He wasn't around you much was he?" Yukari asks. Kenshin shook his head. "Not really."

"Well to be honest the only one that would know for sure is Mom." "But from my experiences with him...you really do have a lot of your old man in you." Yukari says.

Kenshin smirked mockingly. "That must make you happy." "Having supposedly idolized him and all."

"Ha ha ha." Yukari laughed. "You know I can hit you pretty hard in the chest right now don't you?"

"Ah." Kenshin says a feeling of dread washing over him. Yukari smirked at him. "That's what I thought."

"So what do you want me to do anyway?" Kenshin asks.

"Hm." Yukari says pulling Kenshin back to their table. She reaches down her dress and pulls out a set of keys. "You wanna know more about your Dad and what's eating Mom and she could use the comfort."

Kenshin checks his pockets feeling something missing. "Did you steal my keys and put them in your bra?"

"Maybe." Yukari says. "I just wanted to add a key to the ring is all." "Here." She says passing off the keys.

"But you still haven't told me what I should do." Yukari sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Just use your imagination." "Just do what you feel is right."

"O...K." Kenshin says tones of confusion in his voice.

"Now if you don't mind Kenshin I'd like you to go now." Yukari says.

"But what abou-"

"I'll just call Negi and ask her for a ride home." Yukari says waving him off. "Mom should be at the club and..." She looked at her watch. "...It should be closed for the night."

"Isn't it a night club?" Kenshin asks.

"Typically yeah." "But sometimes in the winter Mom closes up shop." "It...was kind of a habit she formed back when...y'know."

Kenshin nodded having a feeling where this was heading. He snaked his arms around his girlfriend's waist and kissed her one more time. "See you later then."

Yukari sits down at the table. She went to pull out her phone and dialed a number. The ringer went off a few times. "Hello?"

"Yeah Negi." "You wanna do something tonight?" Yukari asks.

"I thought you had a date with Kenshin?" Negi says.

"Change of plans." "He had to go handle something." Yukari says. "These things happen."

"I suppose." "Where are you?" Negi says.

"A restaurant on the ritzy side of town." "You know the big one with the ballroom dance floor?" Yukari says.

"Why can't you give me a name?" Negi asks.

"Aw come on I wasn't paying attention to the name." Yukari says.

"Hang on." Negi says. A few moments passed. "You're at the Blue Swallow?"

"Is that the name?" "Kinda weird." Yukari says.

"It's like one of the most expensive restaurants in town!" Negi says. "You have to book a reservation practically a month in advance these days!"

"Huh." "Kenshin must have a lot of swing with the owner because he didn't book anything." Yukari says. "Anyway I'll see you later."

"Bye." Negi says.

Yukari stored her phone away. _"Ugh." "I know I told him to use what means he deemed necessary, but I have this feeling he's gonna take it to an extreme." She sighed. "Oh well." "If it does happen I'll only have myself to blame for not telling him."_

Meanwhile Kenshin pulled up in front of Club Moon...or New Moon rather as it was completely dark. The place was indeed closed for the night. He contemplated just driving back to the Blue Swallow when he saw a light flickering in the window. Getting out of his car he walked up and found the door was locked. Pulling out the new key he had on his ring he found Yukari had gave him the key to unlock the door to Club Moon.

Entering he noticed a solitary figure sitting against the stage clutching the neck of a bottle in her hand. "Hikari-San?"

The figure's head snapped upward. "Oh." "Here to try your luck again?" "What about your slore of a wife?"

Kenshin shivered at the cold tone in her voice, but something felt off. He wasn't married and she knew that he and her daughter were dating. Which led him to one conclusion. She thought he was his father. She was having a flashback.

"She left me." Kenshin says. "She didn't even say goodbye either." "She just took my money and left."

"Too bad for you then huh?" Hikari says. "I always knew that bitch was no good."

"I just can't believe she left me alone with our infant son." "He's only just a couple of months old." Kenshin says.

"!" "You have a son?" Hikari asks.

"Yes." "Did she not tell you she was pregnant?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes, but she told me she had a miscarriage." Hikari says.

This threw Kenshin through a loop. _"A miscarriage?" "What the hell?"_

"No that was a lie." Kenshin says.

"Ha ha ha." Hikari laughed, but Kenshin could tell...it was devoid of emotion...other than bitterness. "Did you know that bitch actually asked me if I knew any abortion clinics that could terminate a five month pregnancy?"

Kenshin's eyes widen at this. _"My mother tried to have me aborted? ! !" _

"No...I didn't." Kenshin says trying to keep the venom in his voice in check.

"I see." Hikari says. "I didn't tell you because...I had thought you already knew." "And...well if you didn't...I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's fine." Kenshin says. "Don't worry about it."

Hikari pulled herself to her feet and staggered toward Kenshin only to be caught by him as she fell. "Don't tell me that." "I couldn't help, but worry about it Ryuushin."

"Why?" "It's not that big of a deal." Kenshin says.

"It is." Hikari says. "It is to me." "I couldn't stand watching that bitch take advantage of you."

"Why?" Kenshin asks.

"It's not obvious enough?" Hikari says. "Ryuushin...I love you." "I've been in love with you for almost a year now."

"_!" "Crap!" "What would Dad do? !" "What would Dad do? ! !" Kenshin says._

"U-Uh...w-well...t-this is surprising." Kenshin says.

"You...are going to reject me...aren't you?" Hikari asks a wounded look in her eyes.

"No no no...it's...just...I don't know what to say." Kenshin says.

"Souka." Hikari says looking down at his chest. "Then don't say anything at all."

Having a feeling this is what she wanted him...or his Dad to do Kenshin tipped her head up with his index finger making her look him in the eyes. "As you wish."

Hikari closed her eyes waiting for the kiss. Kenshin leaned downward kissing her gently on the lips.

"Mmm." Hikari moaned into his lips rubbing her hands over his chest roughly.

"Nnn." Kenshin groaned grabbing her wrists.

"Mm? !" Hikari opened her eyes and pulled away. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"That...was hurting my chest." "You were pushing too hard." Kenshin says.

(Sigh) "I'm sorry...Kenshin." Hikari says.

"!" "You knew it was me?" Kenshin asks.

She nodded. "You're...a little lankier than your father." "But...other than that your acting like him was spot on."

"Thanks." Kenshin says. "I tried to make it believable despite knowing so little about him." "Were you drinking that bottle?"

"About half." "I have some what of a high tolerance." Hikari says.

Kenshin walked over and brought out a couple of shot glasses and another bottle. "I don't exactly have anything planned for tonight." "Yukari had something to do."

"I see." Hikari says. She claps her hands twice and half the lights come on. "Let's have some drinks then."

Kenshin grabbed Hikari's half full bottle and chugged down the contents. (belch) "Excuse me." "But that was just so we're even."

"Want to go shot for shot with me to see who has the higher tolerance?" Hikari asks.

"Well while we're drinking I'd like to ask some questions." Kenshin says.

(sigh) "Alright." Hikari says.

Kenshin pours the shots and they drank them. "One question equals one drink." "You can ask what you want about me as well."

Hikari looked over at the bottle he had grabbed. "You just had to grab the big gallon bottle didn't you?"

"Scared?" Kenshin says grinning.

"No it's just that's an aged bottle." "I got it when Ryuushin and your mother split up." Hikari says. "Purely coincidence, but I did plan on sharing it with him."

"Damn." "Twenty-two or twenty-three years." "We'd be lucky if we get through half of this before we're both shitfaced."

Hikari grabbed the bottle and poured two more shots. "You asking me if I was scared counted." "So drink up bitch."

"Heh." "Who you calling a bitch, bitch?" Kenshin asks slamming back the alcohol which turned out to be spiced rum.

"Dammit!" Hikari says pouring down two more shots.

"Ha ha!" Kenshin laughs.

"Now can we get to the questioning at ha-" Hikari stops herself. "Oh no I'm not falling for that one." "We're going to get to what we pull this out for."

"Very well." "MILF's first." Kenshin says.

"Ha ha ha." Hikari laughs sarcastically. "Anyway." "Do you know what's up with Miyuki-Chan?" "She seems kind of depressed lately."

"She does?" Kenshin asks. "Huh." "No I didn't."

"By the way questions in reply to questions don't count." Hikari says.

"Agreed." Kenshin says taking the bottle and pour another two shots. "Anyway what made you want to turn this place into a night club?"

"A lot of people came in and out so I thought 'why not?'" Hikari answered. She took the bottle and refilled.

"Now then." "Why did you get into the fighting business even though you knew that if you slipped up once and your chest was struck you be dead in a matter of minutes?"

"Because." "I met people who had the same heart condition after my surgery." "When I first found out I had it...I almost lost hope." Kenshin says. "But seeing those other kids who were like me just living their lives not concerned about it changed my mind." "It wasn't until a boy around my age named Hisao who was put in for trying to chase down his girlfriend to try to make amends to her told me something that I decided I wasn't going to let my heart dominate who I was."

"I see." Hikari says pouring two more shots. "What did he say?"

"He said that it sucks to have this heart condition." "He had lost his friends and a chance at love because of it." "But you have to find your way to work around it." "I come from a school where disabilities like that is the norm and not but a couple of times did I see anyone there giving up." Kenshin took a breath. "My girlfriend is blind and she made me this." "He took out a brown origami crane to show me." "I ran after her to tell her I was sorry I was never there for her." "And I almost died."

Kenshin took another breath. "And then he said to me." "Because of this arrhythmia we both have we never know how much time we have." "Are you gonna spend it wallowing in your despair or will you make the most of it."

"Wow." Hikari says.

"Yeah it takes a whole lot for me to get inspired, but that did it." "When I left the hospital that day I decided that I was going to make the best of the bad situation my heart had given me." "And later that week." "I was the Welterweight Champion." Kenshin says.

"This question doesn't count, but do you and this boy still talk?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah." "He's training to become a science teacher back at his academy." Kenshin says.

Hikari's head dipped feeling the alcohol start to take effect. "You alright?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeah." "Just...a little tipsy." Hikari says.

Kenshin nods and takes the bottle which wasn't but a fourth gone and pours two shots. "Was it true?"

"What?" Hikari asks.

"That my mother wanted to abort me." Kenshin says.

Hikari looks down at the table. "Yes."

Kenshin nods. "I see."

"I'm sorry." Hikari says. Kenshin shakes his head and pats her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it." He says smiling. "It just gives me more of a reason to hate her guts."

Hikari nods. Kenshin pours two more shots. "So why didn't you just fess up to Dad earlier?" "I think I'd have much rather been your son than hers."

Hikari felt heat rising to her cheeks. "Well." "By the time I realized it I had already gotten myself into a relationship." "With Yukari's father."

"I see." Kenshin says. He pours down two more shots once again. "What was her name?"

"Your mother?" "Senju Fumine." Hikari says taking the bottle from him. As she poured the next two she asked. "What's your favorite season?"

"Winter." Kenshin says. "I've always enjoyed watching snow falling." He says looking out the window. "Like right now for instance."

Hikari turned her head. "It is." "Winter's my favorite as well."

"Isn't why you gave Miyuki her name?" "Beautiful Snow." Kenshin says his eyes never leaving the window.

Hikari stared over at him. "!" A vision washed over the image in front of her. An older looking man with short crimson hair, deep blue eyes with an unmistakeable gleam in them wearing a gray short sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans replaced Kenshin for a moment. He turned toward her for a moment. "Is everything alright Hikari-Chan?"

The image vanished and Hikari held her hand over her heart hanging her head. Kenshin turned and saw this. "Something wrong?"

"I guess you could say that." Hikari says. "It's not you...or rather the image of you."

"You still miss him don't you?" Kenshin asks.

"Hai." Hikari says.

Kenshin sighs. "I see."

"I must sound like such a basket case right now." Hikari says letting out a self depreciating snort.

"Not really." Kenshin says. "But do you know that I've only cried twice in my lifetime?"

"Really?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah." "Once when I found out that my heart was a ticking time bomb so to speak." Kenshin says. "And the other time before that." "When it hit me that my father had just died right in front of me." Kenshin says.

He sighed his eyes filling up with tears. "I guess you better make it three."

"Kenshin..." Hikari says.

"Hikari I just want you to know you aren't the only one who misses him." Kenshin says. "At least you knew him." "He died before I could ever really get to...know him."

Hikari stared at Kenshin silently wept. Not sobbing or whimpering. Just waiting for his tears to dry up.

Kenshin grabbed Hikari's hand. "I know what your going through." "So if you need to confide in someone I'll lend you an listening ear and a shoulder to cry on if need be."

Hikari nods and returns his grip. "Thanks." "But it won't be needed right now."

Kenshin nods then grips his head groaning. "Something up?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah." "The rum's kickin my ass." Kenshin says.

"Hm hm." Hikari giggled. "Maybe we should crown it the new Welterweight Champion."

"You're kidding right?" Kenshin asks.

"Of course of course." "But in the meantime do you mind if we have another?" "I still have a question to ask." Hikari asks already pouring the shots.

Kenshin nods. "I guess I can handle it."

Hikari nods and grabs her shotglass and saunters over to Kenshin. She pushed the table out of her way before taking a seat facing him on her lap.

"H-Hikari?" Kenshin says somewhat nervously as the cougar's shirt had become disheveled probably before he'd arrived and it showed off a very generous amount of her bust.

"Yeeeesss?" Hikari purred out.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asks.

"Oh I completely forgot my question." "Silly me." Hikari says. "What I wanted to ask was...would you like a lap dance?"

"H-Heh?" Kenshin says his cheeks flushing. Hikari took this as an opportunity to remove her shirt force the shot down his throat and then ties his hands to the chair using her article of clothing.

"Wh-What the?" "Why'd you?" Kenshin says.

"I amend my earlier statement." "I'm not asking you if you want one." "I'm telling you I'm giving you one." Hikari says downing her shot and placing it on the table.

Kenshin moaned as Hikari ground her pelvis into his crotch and pressed their bodies together. "But...what about...Yukari?" He says.

"Oh I'll take responsibility for this." "I'm just borrowing you from her is all." Hikari says. "Now then." She buried his face in between her breasts letting him inhale the scent of her 'heavenly valley.' _"If this works like it did with Ryuu-kun he'll be totally non objective from here on out."_

Kenshin's eyes roll into the back of his head. His instincts took over and began rubbing his face into the woman's bust. Giggling Hikari pushed him back and swatted him on the right side of the chest. "Ah ah ah." "Bad Kenshin-kun." "Touching me is forbidden at this moment."

"Why do I get the feeling that little swat you gave me woulda be a lot more erotic if you had one of those cat o' nine tails whips." Kenshin says shifting his arms around. He noticed Hikari had taken to literally ripping his shirt off, but didn't pay it any mind.

Hikari who had taken a moment to lick her lips observing the young man's abdomen and chest grinned. "Oh?" "You're into that sort of thing?"

Kenshin snorted. "Yukari talked me into it one night." "I agreed if we traded roles at one point and the obvious keep it light on the chest."

"Hmmm." Hikari says dragging her fingernails down his chest leaving noticeable marks. "Don't you go any where." She says grabbing the bottle of rum and walking back to the bar.

"Like I could." Kenshin says sarcastically. "Now." "I gotta figure a way out of this knot she tied me in." He shifts his wrists and arms around. "Damn." "No give." "And my knife's in my pocket and I can't reach it."

"What are you doing?" Hikari asks walking back to him.

"This tie-up you got me in is kinda uncomfortable." Kenshin says.

"Oh suck it up you big baby." Hikari says swatting the right side of his chest with a whip not unlike the one he had described earlier. Kenshin looked over and saw she had also grabbed a bottle of red wine. "More booze?" "Aren't we both drunk enough?"

"We won't be abusing it." Hikari says. "Now then." "Which would you rather have tied up your arms or your legs?"

"Uh the legs." Kenshin says.

"Alright." Hikari takes a moment to remove her stockings and tied them around Kenshin's ankles. She rose up and stood two feet away from Kenshin.

"What about my arms?" Kenshin says.

Hikari turned her head toward him. "In due time my pet." "In due time."

She took a remote out of her bra and clicked a few buttons. A slow almost sensual feeling song began to play. _"Where have I heard this song before?" Kenshin thought._

While he was thinking about that. Hikari had tossed off the long skirt she was wearing and stood turned away from him. Her feet pointed outward and slightly more than hip length apart. _"What's she doing?" Kenshin wondered to himself._

She beings to draw a circle with her hips while her back arched. She ran her fingers through her hair turning her head ever so slightly and smile at him which given the current situation was even more appealing to Kenshin than usual.

"_I think I recognize this." "What was it called though...?" Kenshin says._

Hikari while moving to the slow sensual music and swaying her hips in a circle began to bend her knees grinding her hips downward the circling sway never leaving them and her back remaining in it's upright arch. Once she got to where she wanted in the grind she slowly teasingly began to rise up giving her tied up guest a full view of her panty clad derriere.

As Hikari danced in front of him she slowly began to turn her body to the left giving Kenshin a sidelong view of the woman's figure as she ran her hands up and down her body stopping every now and again to squeeze and play with her breasts. She nibbled on the tip of her finger as she looked at him.

"Do you like what you see?" She asks.

"You have no fuckin idea." Kenshin says.

Hikari looks down at his crotch and smiles seeing a tent pitched. She turned away making Kenshin sigh in a slight amount of frustration.

Keeping her legs straight Hikari bent forward ever so slightly and turned her head toward him smiling flirtatiously at him while her left hand stroked and rubbed the flesh of her bottom before giving a light smack.

Kenshin couldn't help but grin at this. "Heh Heh...Oh yeah baby smack that ass again for me."

"Hm hm." "OK." Hikari says. Swaying gently from her ankles she slowly began to open her legs while bending over so that her butt was pointing almost brazenly pointing at Kenshin. Hikari then bent her left knee outward keeping her right leg straight letting her hand glide up the right as she raised her head over her right shoulder to look at him. Smiling she gave her right asscheek a hard smack.

Once she did the same for her left she rose up and with beautiful grace she danced up to Kenshin walking right into his splayed legs. "You ready for the main part?" Hikari asks.

"Hell yeah." Kenshin says smirking.

Hikari grinned and turned away from him once again. Her feet together she slowly bent them downward reaching to Kenshin's knees gently lowering her bum toward his crotch. As soon as she felt his crotch against her skin she began making forward and backward movements. She took a look at Kenshin's face being careful not to hurt him as she ground on him. His eyes were glossed over and he was panting huskily. All and all she couldn't blame him. This felt amazing for her too having not done it in years.

Kenshin struggled against his bindings on his arms. _"Goddamn I wish my hands were free!"_

Sensing his desperation Hikari giggled. "I'll untie your hands if you promise me you won't go right to groping." "I wanna do this right."

"No promises." Kenshin says coyly.

Hikari shook her head and got up. Turning around she bent over to untie his hands continuing to sway her body. As soon as Kenshin's arms were free he rolled his wrists around giving Hikari the change to move her hands in position for the next move.

Kenshin stared as she placed her hands on the back of the chair her breasts almost in his face. With another flirtatious smile she pushed her breasts into his face nestling his nose in her bust. Kenshin felt his eyes rolling backward again inhaling more of the addicting scent of her bust's crevasse. Hikari giggled. _"He's gotta be so desperate right now." "I bet he wants to fuck me so badly."_

Her eyes widen slightly feeling a hand unsnap her bra. "Eh?" Hikari says noticing her bra in Kenshin's hands as he spun it around his left index finger. "You said no groping." "Never once did you say anything about helping you into your 'birthday suit'."

"Very well then." Hikari says grabbing the wine bottle off the table. She places one of her knees near his crotch taking special care not to smash anything important. She then applied a slight amount of pressure to his groin stroking his shaft through his pants making him moan out. Hikari meanwhile uncorked the bottle and took a mouthful of wine into her mouth. Continuing to stroke his crotch with her knee she kissed him hungrily dumping the contents of her mouth into his.

Pulling away Hikari smiled. "You look desperate." She says teasingly.

"You have no idea." Kenshin says.

"Would you like some more wine?" Hikari asks.

"Will you keep up what's going on down there?" Kenshin asks.

"Hm hm." "Of course." Hikari says.

"Then yes please." Kenshin says.

Hikari nods. "Alright then you get it served a special way then."

Holding Kenshin's head next to her left nipple she poured some of the wine onto her breast and let the wine dribble into his mouth from her erected digit. As soon as Kenshin was satisfied he held it in his mouth. "Something wrong?" Hikari asks getting his face.

Kenshin grabbed hold of her cheeks and forced his tongue into her mouth dumping the wine into her mouth. "For earlier." He says after the kiss was broken.

"Aw." "You're too kind to me Kenshin-kun." Hikari says smiling teasingly while she stood back up. Using the back of the chair for support she put both her knees on both of his thighs lifting her torso upward. Then carefully she slid her knees off his thighs coming close to crushing his groin then slid slowly off the chair completely into a kneel in front of the chair. She places her hands on his knees raising her ass up first before her upper body. As she looked him in the eyes she whipped her head around making her hair brush across his face.

"And that's all." Hikari says. "Did you like it?"

"Yes." Kenshin says. "That was very hot."

"I bet it was." Hikari says taking a sip of the wine. "Would you...like to have sex with me?"

Kenshin took a breath and sighed. "I know I'm gonna regret it, but yeah."

Hikari nodded and removed her last article of clothing before untying Kenshin's legs. (zip!) She unbuttoned and unzipped Kenshin's pants tossing both them and his boxers away. (whistle) "So this is what Yukari's been getting speared by." "I'm kind of jealous."

"What was my Dad not that long?" Kenshin asks.

"No no he was longer, but you've certainly got him beat in the girth department." Hikari says.

Kenshin nods rising up from the chair. "Let's just get to the main event." "I'm in no mood for you to tease me."

"But of course." "You have Yukari for that." Hikari says smirking coyly at him.

"Ha ha ha." Kenshin laughed sarcastically.

Hikari's smirk vanished as Kenshin lifted her upward and put her back on the table. "E-Eh?" She said in a squeaked voice.

Kenshin smirked down at her. "From now on we do it my way." He placed the tip of his cock at her entrance and rammed it in.

"AHHhh!" Hikari gasped and moaned loudly at the penetration. "Oh god...so...full."

"Heh." "Glad you think so." Kenshin says grabbing her hips and pushing them back toward her.

"Uhhn!" Hikari cried out softly as Kenshin stabbed into her with his meat lance.

"Goddamn." Kenshin groaned.

"It's been quite awhile." "Sorry if it's too tight for you." Hikari says.

"Are you...fucking kidding...me? !" Kenshin says his hips pistoning in and out of the busty cougar's cunt. "It's great in here!"

"Ahh!" Hikari gasped as Kenshin gave her butt a rough smack. "Kenshin!" "Faster!"

"Got it!" Kenshin shouts.

"MmmmMMmm!" Hikari moaned biting her lip.

"Nnngh!" "Kenshin grunted taking the woman's legs and wrapping them around his waist still pounding into her snatch.

Hikari arched her back her legs locking around Kenshin and lifted up. "Hey...Kenshin..." Hikari says in between breaths.

"Ye...ah?" Kenshin replies.

"Wanna drink?" Hikari says wagging the wine bottle in her hands a couple of times.

Kenshin moved his hands down to her ass and gave it another smack. "Hikari...I think we're drunk enough."

"He he." Hikari says sticking her tongue out at him. "I think you'll like the way you'll be having it." Kenshin watched as she grabbed as she grabbed one of the shotglasses from earlier and poured some of the wine into it. All without spilling a single drop as he fucked her.

Once she was done with that she inserted the glass in between her impressive bust. "Come and get it big boy." She says squeezing her breasts together.

"Yes Ma'am." Kenshin says leaning down and snatching the glass out of her breasts and downing it.

"Ah, but if we were gonna do body shots we should have done it before or during the lap dance." Kenshin notes snatching the bottle from her hands. "This would be a better way to enjoy it at this point."

Kenshin dumped the entire bottle all over her chest. "Ah!" "What a waste!" Hikari says.

"Keep watching." Kenshin says leaning downward and licking her chest and breasts rather sloppily due to being completely wasted.

Hikari moaned not from the licking, but from the fact that Kenshin had been rubbing her clitoris as they fucked. "Ahh!" "You're cute." "The licking ain't doing a damn thing, but you're cute."

Gradually the two felt themselves getting closer to orgasm. "H...Hikari!"

"Kenshin!" She cried out.

"I'm...gonna cum...!" Kenshin says holding her close.

"Inside!" "Spray it inside!" Hikari begged.

"You got it!" Kenshin says burying himself to the base inside her.

Hikari sunk her teeth into his shoulder to restrain her moans feeling load after load coating her vaginal walls and uterus.

Kenshin fell backward on his ass panting holding the breathless cougar in his arms. His heart felt uncomfortable from strain, but he could thank the seven or eight times he had done this with Yukari getting him used to sex that his heart wasn't trying to rip it's way out of his ribcage.

Laying on the floor Kenshin grinned weakly. "That was pretty good."

"Hai." Hikari says. "But...we're both obviously spent."

"Yeah." "Getting liquored up and raping each other kind of isn't a good idea if you want it to last long." Kenshin says.

"Yeah." Hikari says. "Shame...because...this is the only time I'll be able to do it."

"Yeah." "Especially if Yukari kills me." Kenshin says.

"Well...might as well make it count." Hikari says.

The two of them began to rise up, They wanted to continue...they wanted to keep going.

They both fell asleep.

(break)

_Next Morning._

Kenshin's eyes cracked open and the first thing he saw was light. He immediately grabbed his head feeling a killer hangover coming on. "Motherfucker."

"You are aren't you?"

Kenshin froze after sitting up. A wave of 'oh shit' washed over his face as he slowly craned his head to the left.

Yukari was sitting at one of the tables casually stirring a cup of liquid. "Mornin' champ."

Kenshin felt a feeling of dread wash over him. "U-U-U-Uh." "Y-Y-Yukari w-what a-are y-you doin' here?"

"Oh nothin' too much." "Just came in to help open up for today and I find my mother on top of my boyfriend both in their birthday suits." "What's up with you?"

"E-Er..." Kenshin stammered out a few unintelligible responses before hitting the floor in front of her in a bow. "I'm sorry!" "I-I didn't mean to cheat on you!"

"Kenshin." Yukari says.

"But I got here and she was so depressed and alone." Kenshin rambled.

"Kenshin..." Yukari says her eyebrow twitching.

"And then we got to drinking and then she gave me a lap dance and th-"

"KENSHIN!" Yukari shouts.

Kenshin looks up at her. "What?"

"Will you shut it already?" Yukari says. "Mom already explained it to me." "She went home to change."

"So...you're not mad?" Kenshin asks.

"I'm annoyed at Mom for just taking you without consulting me first." Yukari says. "But I told you to comfort Mom and in that aspect you have most certainly succeeded."

"But still..." Kenshin says.

"But nothing." "It's partly my fault for not telling you that sex was off limits anyway." Yukari says.

Kenshin slowly gets to his feet and rubs his head. "Ugh." "Fuck hangovers."

"Here." Yukari says handing over the cup she was stirring. "It's a hangover cure."

Kenshin took it and downed it in one gulp shuddering at the bitter taste. But all in all his headache was gone.

"Better?" Yukari asks. Kenshin nodded.

Yukari noticed the guilty look still on his face. "What?"

"I wanna make it up to you." Kenshin says.

"Oh?" Yukari asks. "Well then."She says putting a finger on his bottom lip a coy grin on her face. "I guess you'll just have to wait until tonight won't you?"

"I'll be waiting impatiently for you my dear." Kenshin says a small grin of his own on his face.

Kenshin and Yukari bid each other adieu and Kenshin got dress then left the building to go home.

"Whelp might as well get start on cleaning up." Yukari says.

(chapter end)

Draconis: Whenever I start to write one of these I intend for it to be short only to be end up being long with more story and a short lemon.

Kenshin: So who would end up being next in this series of stories your writing.

Draconis: Well I'm not gonna the Fem Negi one for awhile. I've got nothing for Theodora...so Miyuki I guess. By the way I made a reference to a visual novel in this chapter. If you get it good for you!

Well I'm heading out. Have fun out there.

Draconis678 out.


	22. What If Series Keeping the Secret

Draconis: Hm...what to do...what to do?

Kenshin: What?

Draconis: Ah nothin'. Just thinkin.

Kenshin: About what you wanna write? Dude a few ideas to work with and a request that you've sandbagged.

Draconis: I know I know!

Kenshin: So what are you gonna write?

Draconis: Ok first you take five because you're not in this lemon.

Kenshin: I'm not? (shoulders slump in relief.) Good. I'm exhausted.

Yukari: Wait hold on if he isn't then who is?

Draconis: (files fingernails.) You.

Kenshin: Just to let everyone know. The guy she's going to be with is actually in the Manga. It's the dude that crushed on Mana and got shot.

Draconis: I just felt like giving him a bigger role in my main fic over on fanfiction dot net.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons!

Chapter 22

Keeping the Secret.

Draconis: Begin.

(start)

Yukari walked along the path leading up to the world tree. She sighed. _"Here goes nothing." _

"_**Why are you doing this?" Yukari asks.**_

"_Inner not now." Yukari says._

"_**Well come on you obviously don't love this guy." Yukari says.**_

"_Maybe I don't." "But if I don't do this everyone's going to think Kenshin and I are dating still." Yukari thought. "Negi will eventually find out and I can't do that to her."_

"_**Whatever you say." Yukari says conceding the argument.**_

Soon she arrived at the World Tree Plaza where Serizawa was waiting. "Hey." "Thanks for meeting me here."

"Uh...Not a problem." Serizawa says.

Yukari stood across from him and looked past his shoulder. She saw a patch of red hair and a cat ear. _"Dammit!" "What are you doing here Kenshin-nii? !"_

Sure enough she sensed for an energy signal and found it matched Kenshin's.

"A-Anyway." Serizawa says. "What you said earlier...were you being serious?"

"...Yes." Yukari says an uncharacteristically shy tone in her voice.

Serizawa nods slowly toward her. "I see." "I gotta say...I didn't really expect this." He waves his hands around defensively. "N-Not to say it isn't welcome though."

Yukari looks over in Kenshin's direction finding one of his eyes this time. Serizawa continues. "Still though...you wanna go out with me?"

Yukari notices Kenshin's eye widen ever so slightly and hangs her head slightly. "You...don't want to I take it?"

"Well it's not that." "But we've seriously only known each other for a couple of months." Serizawa says.

"Come on." "Don't sweat the little details." Yukari says. "We can hash it all out later."

""F-Fine." "But I really need to know." Serizawa says. "Is it really me?"

Yukari sighed. _"Dammit." "Why do you have to be so inquisitive?" _She looks up at him with a curious gaze. "You don't believe me do you?"

"Well...it's not that." "I was just certain you liked..."

"Serizawa-kun." Yukari says cutting him off.

His cheeks flush as he stands up straight. "H-Hai? !"

"Do I need to show you?" "So you can understand?" Yukari asks.

"Understand?" Serizawa says.

Yukari breaks her gaze away from Serizawa and spares a hidden glance at Kenshin. She noticed a confused look in his eye and that it bordered on looking hurt. _(sigh) "Don't look at me like that." "It would have never worked out between us." _

Yukari turned her attention back to Serizawa and walked up to him. "Yu..kari...-San?" He said slowly as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

As she inched closer to him Serizawa's heart pounded in his chest. _"Why doesn't this feel right?" "I'm about to be kissed by a pretty girl."  
_

"Wait." Serizawa says pushing her lightly away from him.

"What?" Yukari asks. "What's wrong?" "I was about to prove I like you."

"Y-Yeah..w-well I'm not exactly prepared to accept those feelings yet." Serizawa says nervously. "However...I want to ask something."

"What?" Yukari asks.

"Is it..._**really me?" **_Serizawa says putting emphasis on what he meant.

Yukari spared a glance at Kenshin to find him staring at Serizawa wondering what would happen next. She took a breath and shouted. "Shut the hell up and let me do this!"

"Wha? !" Serizawa exclaims. Yukari used his surprise to ram her lips against his own.

Kenshin sighed and walked back up the stairs and looked down at them from the balcony. _"Well that's that." _He took out a camera he had borrowed from Kazumi and snapped a picture of the two kissing

Yukari saw him do this and inwardly smiled. _"There you go." _

What she didn't know is that Serizawa saw the same thing. _"Huh?" "What's Kenshin doing here?" "Unless...wait that's it!" "The rumor about those two!"_

Kenshin vanished seeing their attention divert away from him. _"The rumor will certainly go away if I do this...but...why does my chest hurt seeing that?" _

"_Good question." Arika says._

He ran into a random student. "Hey aren't you that teacher that's dating his student?"

"No." Kenshin says pulling him in and showing him the picture. "That girl is the student I was rumored to be dating." "She's kissing her boyfriend the captain of the biathlon team, Serizawa."

"Oh I see." The student says.

Kenshin pulls out a USB cable. "You got a cell phone right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and spread this around?" Kenshin says. "I'm getting annoyed with being accused of something I'm not doing." "I'm already dating someone as it is." "Another teacher in fact."

"I see." "That would get frustrating." "OK I'll do it." The student says as Kenshin transferred the picture.

Kenshin smiled patting the kid on the back. "Thanks man." "I appreciate it."

Back with Yukari and Serizawa. The former broke the kiss. "There." She said.

"Yukari-San..." Serizawa said breathlessly. "I know what you are trying to do." "Y...You like Kenshin don't you?"

Narrowing her eyes she facepalmed. "You couldn't just go with it could you?"

"No." Serizawa says. "Not when you're obviously lying to yourself."

"Tch!" Yukari disappeared and reappeared behind him knocking him out cold.

"_**You know he's right." Yukari says. "You're just lying to yourself."**_

"_Shut up." Yukari thought back to her inner demon. "I can't have him going back to Kenshin with this." "It's my secret and I'm keeping it that way."_

_(break)_

_Half an hour later._

"_**So any reason why you brought him to his dorm instead of your own?" Yukari asks**_

"_Are you kidding me?" "I've only been here a couple of months I don't need my classmates thinking I'm some kind of a cheap tramp!" Yukari thought._

"_**Whatever."**_

Serizawa came to laying on his bed. "Ugh...what happened?"

"You fell asleep." Yukari says.

"Did I?" Serizawa asks.

"_Man I hit him so hard he forgot I knocked him out." Yukari thought. "Didn't think that lie would work."_

"Anyway Yukari." Serizawa says. "I'll play your game and act as your boyfriend for a couple of weeks, but you need to fess up to Kenshin."

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "You're still on about that?" "Just let it go."

Serizawa sat up. "You act like he's going to hate you for it?"

Yukari shot an annoyed glare out to her side. "It's not him I'm worried about."

Serizawa narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Not him?" "Then wh...Oh.."

"So now do you get it?" Yukari asks. "I can't tell him anything because he's dating Negi."

"Well let me tell him then." Serizawa says.

"Wouldn't believe you." Yukari says rolling her eyes.

"Well you have to tell him something or I will." Serizawa says.

Yukari sighs roughly. _"Guess I gotta offer it." _She thought walking up to Serizawa.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Serizawa asks nervously backing away from her.

"Tell you what Serizawa." Yukari says grabbing his wrist while her other button unsnapped all of the buttons on her uniform shirt. "You keep this secret for me." "And I mean promise me you will." She let his fingers trail up her stomach slowly. "Then I'll..." His hand brushed her still bra clad breast making her let out a short teasing moan. "I'll let you..." She pressed his hand against her breast forcing him to squeeze it. "...Go all the way with me."

Serizawa's face flushed with several shades of red. "Y-Y-Yukari? ! !" He exclaims dropping the suffix squeezing the demoness' breast unintentionally.

"Mm." Yukari moans. She smiled down at him. "Why are you so embarrassed Serizawa_**-kun?**_" "A beautiful girl wants to have sex with you."

"U-Uh." Serizawa says nervously.

Before he could react Yukari yanked his shirt over his head before stripping off her own shirt moving to sit on his lap.

"I'm...a little put off because." "You're bribing me." Serizawa says.

"Maybe I am." "But have you ever been with a girl before?" Yukari says as she grinds her crotch into his own.

"Yes I have." Serizawa said weakly. Yukari merely giggled. "When you're using that tone of voice Serizawa-kun..." She leaned in purring seductively into his ear. "I know you're lying."

Serizawa squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Yukari let out a light gasp feeling something poking into her clothed nethers. "Ahh." "Serizawa-kun's getting hard over little old me?" "How embarrassing." She says in a sweet and obviously fake tone.

"B-Baka..." Serizawa says.

"Hm?" "What was that?" Yukari asks poking the tip of Serizawa's pitched tent into her entrance.

"W-Who wouldn't get turned on because you're doing this?" Serizawa says. "Y...You're a sexy girl Yukari."

"Heh..." "Well thanks." Yukari says. "Does that mean you'll take my offer?"

"F-Fine." Serizawa says. "But for your information I have been with a girl before." "I'm not a virgin."

"Good." "I'm not either." Yukari says sliding down his body getting on her knees in front of him.

Serizawa looked down at Yukari as she fiddled with the belt and button of his jeans. Finally undoing both she allows Serizawa to take down his pants leaving him in just his boxers. Yukari reached inside and pulled out his cock and began stroking it.

"_**Man." "He's got some decent length, but Kenshin's puts his to shame." Yukari says.**_

"_I know right." "It will work out though." "Could you do me a favor and cast the birth control spell for me?" Yukari thought._

"_**Sure thing." Yukari says doing just that.**_

"OK Serizawa-kun..." Yukari cooed unclasping her bra tossing it aside. "In return for keeping quiet I'll start you off with some paizuri."

Serizawa watched in anticipation as she let a long string of saliva covered the head of his cock and slid downward. His hands clenched the sheets as she wrapped his member in between her soft perky boobs and squeezed them together.

"Y-Yukari..." Serizawa says moving his hand to grasp one of her breasts. Yukari grabbed his wrist.

"Ah ah ah." Yukari says smiling coyly at him. "Just let me do this on my own."

"_**Eventually he's going to be fucking you." "So what's the big deal?" Yukari says.**_

"_I know that." "I just don't want him touching my tits just yet." Yukari thought._

"F-Fine." "Th-Thank you Yukari." Serizawa says.

"Hm hm." Yukari giggles. "You are very much welcome." "Now then." Yukari squeezed her boobs together and began shifting them up and down. "Mm." "Serizawa-kun's cock is so warm."

"Nngh." "Yu...Ka...Ri." Serizawa says moaning out each syllable of her name. _"M-My god." "They're so soft!"_

Yukari teased the back of her current fuck-buddy's head with her tongue. Serizawa gripped the sheets of his bed in response trying desperately to resist the urge to put the demoness' on her back and ravage her body. _"Fuck...it's been too long since my last screw!" _

Yukari notices his look of desperation and smiled softly. "Don't worry my dear." "I'll let you do as you please shortly...OK?"

"F-Fine..." Serizawa replies apparently slightly disappointed with her answer.

Yukari puffs her cheeks out slightly catching the disappointment before returning to her task this time taking the head into her mouth sucking intently on it while her breasts continued to shift up and down. _"Man this scent is musky." "Did he have a biathlon workout before he met me at the plaza or something?" She thought._

"Nnn." "More." "Please." Serizawa drawls out.

Yukari nods and takes more of his cock into her mouth. "Mmm..." Her eyes slid shut wrapping her tongue around his shaft.

Serizawa looked down at her. _"Man." "Yukari-San looks so sexy right now." "Huh?" _His face became one of puzzlement as Yukari's ears which she usually kept folded down like her siblings did rose up. _"Neko-Mimi?" "No wait." "That can't be right." "Why would they unfold and why haven't I noticed them before?" _

"_Come to think of it Kenshin and Miyuki-San both have this weird hairstyling where these ears should be." Serizawa thought. "Better see if what I'm thinking is right I suppose."_ The biathlon captain reached up behind her ears and gave them a light scratch.

The effect was instantaneous as Yukari moaned into his cock taking it further into her mouth. _"Holy crap they're real? !" Serizawa thought. _

"_Mmnn..." "Stop." Yukari thought. "If you keep doing that I'm gonna lose control..."_

"_**Maybe you want to lose it." Yukari said. **_

"_Don't even kid about that!" Yukari thought back to her inner demon._

Serizawa seeing his scratching was eliciting a reaction from her continued to scratch and rub behind her ears. "Hnnn..." "I don't know why these are here, but they really make you look cute right now."

Yukari's cheeks flushed as her control slowly began slipping. _"Dammit." "Why do our ears have to be a sweet spot for us Neko Youkai?"_

Serizawa noticed Yukari redoubling her efforts and leaned back groaning. "Uhn..!" "Yukari-San!"

"Mmmn!" Yukari moaned into him taking the rest of his cock into her mouth letting it slide into her throat. _"He's so gonna pay for this later!" Yukari thought._

"Ahh!" "So good!" Serizawa says.

Yukari rolled her tongue around his shaft her hand reaching up to fondle his balls.

"Nnngh." "Yukari-San k-keep going,,,!"

Yukari nods and lets out a soft hum sending vibrations through her throat into him.

Serizawa pushed her off of his cock at the last moment. "Uuuughh!" He grunts spraying his seed on her face.

Yukari closed her left eye wiping a bit of the cum off her eyelashes. "What the hell Serizawa?" "Why'd you shove me off?"

"Uh...well...I thought you wouldn't like me cumming in your mouth." Serizawa says nervously.

Yukari rose up and got in his face. "Oh I don't really care right now." "After all you made the mistake of scratching behind my ears after all."

"So they are real." Serizawa notes. He was a bit surprised when Yukari grabbed his wrist and placed it on her left breast.

"Mmhm." "Might as well come out with it now that you know." "My siblings and I are demons."

"D-Demo-!" Yukari slapped her hand on his mouth.

"Yes Yes." "Now shut up." Yukari says. "We're Cat demons and Dragon demons at the same time."

"OK." Serizawa says looking over her half naked body. "So what's that mean exactly?" He asks pushing aside the fact that he was already hard again.

"Well to keep it short when someone scratches behind our ears it drives us nuts." "Innnn a good way of course." Yukari says.

"What's it feel like?" Serizawa says bringing his other hand up to grope her right breast.

"Well it feels twice as good as what your doing now." Yukari says. "No offense."

"None taken." Serizawa says.

Yukari lifted herself up and sat down against the headboard of Serizawa's bed. She lifted her skirt up and pulled her panties down her legs. "Now remember." "This only happens once." "So you better make the most of it."

Serizawa's heart thumped seeing the lacy fabric traveling down her legs. _"She's right!" "I need to make the most of it!"_

Yukari moaned as Serizawa rubbed her outer lips. "Nn." "W-Well...at least you know what you're doing down there."

"Yeah." "The last girl didn't have quite as much chest as you." Serizawa says.

"Heh...I see." "Mmm!"

Serizawa found her clitoris and rubbed against it with his thumbnail occasionally letting his thumb brush over it. "S-Serizawa..."

"Like it?" Serizawa says.

"Nnn.." "Y-Yeah." Yukari says.

"So I can do anything to you while were doing this?" Serizawa asks while he continues to work her clit.  
"No, not anything." Yukari says. "I've never had anyone do it in the 'back door' and it's not something I'm giving up to someone I don't love."

"Heh." "I see." Serizawa says. "Alright then." "From here on out I'll take the lead."

"F-..Fine." Yukari says.

Serizawa smiled and kissed her on the lips. Yukari returned the kiss sliding her hands up his chest grasping his shoulders in her hands. She moaned into him as two of his fingers slid inside her.

Serizawa broke the kiss off and began thrusting his fingers in and out. "Man...I can feel your vaginal walls throbbing."

"Gee ya think?" Yukari says. "Just...ahh!" "Get on with it."

"Fine." Serizawa says shrugging his free hand reaching up to grope one of her breasts.

"Mm!" Yukari's eyes squeezed shut as Serizawa began kneading the flesh around.

"Hmmm?" "I thought you said this didn't feel good Yukari-San." Serizawa teased.

"U-Urusa-I!" Yukari gasped feeling Serizawa nibbling on her erected nipple.

Serizawa grinned looking into her eyes absorbing the shy nervous look on the normally confident outspoken demoness' face.

Yukari's hands clenched the bedsheets resisting the urge to bite her lip. _"Oh god!" "H-He's better than I thought at this!" _

Serizawa switched breasts giving the other the same treatment. _"Wow." "Yukari-San looks so cute right now." He thought. "Kenshin's lucky in my mind...he has not one, but two girls who want him." "Maybe I should ask for tips." _

Soon he finished and slid downward. "Have you ever y'know..."

"Yes," Yukari says trying to keep her voice steady. "I've touched myself down there and...I've had someone go down on me before."

"Ah." "Good." Serizawa says.

"Fuuaahh!" Yukari moans as Serizawa thrust his fingers in and out of her more roughly. "S...Serizawa...!"

"You know." "Seeing as we're only going to be together this one time." "Maybe you should call me Serizawa-kun until we're done."

"Wh-Wha?" "H-Hell no!" Yukari stammered out.

Serizawa's expression drooped a bit before reassuming. "Alright then." "I'll get you to do it anyway."

"E-Eh?" "Ahhh!" Yukari gasped arching her back slightly as Serizawa begain to lick her labia while his fingered her snatch.

"Your love juices taste exquisite Yukari-Chan.." Serizawa says saying whatever he could think of to make her blush.

He was not disappointed when her cheeks got noticeably darker. "H-Heh?" "Wh-What...s-stop saying embarrassing things baka."

"Why not?" "I'm only telling the truth." Serizawa says. "You do taste good."

"Nh!" Yukari's body twitched as Serizawa used his tongue to dig her clit out from it's mound and circled his tongue teasingly around the digit.

"Say it..." Serizawa says.

"No..." Yukari weakly replied. "I...don't even...use that suffix...for him."

"_Hmmm?" "I could get one up on Kenshin if I got her to do it." Serizawa thought._

Yukari's heart raced as the biathlon captain worked her nether region. "S..Seri...zawa..!"

Serizawa smirked. _"Almost there." "Just gotta do a couple more things."_

"Nnngh!" Yukari shouts biting her bottom lip. "D-Don't suck on my clitoris!"

"Hm hm hm." Serizawa ignored her and even nibbled on the digit.

"Haaah!" Yukari inhaled sharply as Serizawa began to suck harder on her erected clit every now and again circling his tongue around it.

"_Alright now for the finishing touch." Serizawa thought rubbing around inside Yukari's pussy for the G-Spot._

Yukari's eyes squeezed shut as Serizawa's fingers rubbed over a rough area of her vaginal wall. "Oh god!" Her body twisted and writhed in pleasure.

Serizawa's smirk widened knowing he had found it and rubbed over and over again.

"S-Serizawa-k-kun!" "I'm cumming! !" Yukari shouts then slapped her hand over her mouth both from what she said and the fact that she couldn't stop herself from crying out in orgasm.

Serizawa backed away as Yukari panted her orgasm wearing off the sheets under her noticeably damp from her orgasm.

"I thought you said you only did this one time!" Yukari shouts glaring at him.

"I have." Serizawa says. "I just happen to know what I'm doing down there."

"Just happened to know? !" "You aren't foolin' me one damn bit." Yukari says accusingly.

Serizawa rolls his eyes. "OK ok you got me." "Some of the girls in my class like masturbating...alot." "But they get tired real easily and I caught one of them one day a couple of years ago and they just brazenly asked for a hand." "From there I just got better and better." "I even had sex with one of these girls."

Yukari narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Kami I am glad we're just stooging off a relationship." "Because now you just sound like a really big man whore."

"Ok then who the hell did you give it up to?" Serizawa says.

Yukari blushed closing her eyes in annoyance and pushing him by the face into the opposing headboard. "That's none of your business." "Now let's get this little deal of ours settled."

"Fine." Serizawa says as Yukari slid up to him straddling his waist starting to lower herself onto his cock.

"But now you've got me curious." Yukari says remembering his nervousness from before. "If..you are so 'experienced' then why act so nervous when I proposed the idea earlier."

Serizawa groaned softly feeling the head of his cock spreading her pussy lips. "Because..." "Those girls...I was just helping." "There was really nothing between us."

"And what makes me so special?" Yukari asks putting more pressure on his dick.

"Because...regardless of what you might think we are." "I do like you...as a friend." Serizawa says. "And...you're also Kenshin's...who is also my friend..twin sister."

"Hm..." "OK." Yukari says slowly pushing her hips down forcing the head of Serizawa's cock inside her. "Mmm..." "Not as big as..his was, but it has been a year since we did it."

"H...Heh." "That's good to hear." Serizawa says. "Would..hate this to be a dead fuck for you..."

"Ha ha..." Yukari laughs softly. "In any case...who ever you get with will be happy."

Serizawa nods his face contorted in a mixture of want and pleasure. He moves his hips upward sliding a bit more of his cock inside her.

"Mmh..." "You know you can move yourself this time." "The little 'gimme gimme' session is over." Yukari says.

"Alright." Serizawa replied setting his hands on her butt. He began to rub the flesh surprising her.

"Mmm?" Yukari sounded blinking in confusion still slowly moving her hips downward.

"Was that bad?" Serizawa asks. "I mean you just said I couldn't do anal so I ju-"

"No..no." "It's just I've never really rubbed myself there or had anyone else do it." Yukari says a somewhat shy tone in her voice. "It...felt good."

Serizawa felt his heart thump at the sound of her voice accompanied by the shy look she was giving him and thrust the rest of his cock inside her.

"Haaaah! !" Yukari gasps surprised by the sudden penetration. "Wh-What are you doing? !"

"I'm sorry Yukari-San!" "You just looked so cute right now it turned me on!" "I can't stop now!" Serizawa says continuing to thrust upward into her.

"Uuuhnn!" Yukari groaned as the captain's cock pistoned in and out of her. _"Dammit!" "I'm losing control again!"_

"_**Oh don't even act like you didn't want this to happen." Yukari says. "He was obviously turned on by how shy you acted just now."**_

"_What's that got to do with anything? !" Yukari thought._

"_**Think about it." "You are usually a confident, outspoken, strong-willed girl." "When someone like that acts shy especially in bed like this it's really arousing or at the very least it makes their heartbeat quicken." "Hell I bet if you pulled that with Kenshin he wouldn't be able to help himself."**_

Yukari embraced Serizawa rocking her hips trying to catch up with his movements. "EH?" Serizawa says.

"J-Just shut up." Yukari says. "I can't help it my body feels so hot right now."

"Hah." "Whatever you say Yukari-Chan." Serizawa says thrusting harder.

"Nngh!" "Let me catch up you ass." Yukari says.

"No." Serizawa grins. "I kinda like seeing you like this." "As a matter o' fact."

Yukari's eyes widen as Serizawa puts her on her back and grabs hold of her ankles. "Why don't you just lay back and relax."

"Ahh!" Yukari cried out. "Do-Don't..."

"Hmm?" Serizawa says. "What?" "Don't what?"

"Uuugh!" "Just don't stop!" Yukari moaned out. "If you're gonna take the lead just hurry up and fuck me already!"

Serizawa blinked for a moment. _"So she finally admits it." "She wants it."_

He smirked. "Alright."

"Oh fuck!" Yukari cried out lustfully.

Serizawa hunched over letting go of her ankles and grabbed hold of her breasts. "Hm hm." "I bet you get a lot of guys staring at you because of these."

"So what if I do." "I beat the hell out of them for it." Yukari says.

Serizawa groaned softly feeling her vaginal muscles clamping on his shaft attempting to milk his seed out. "Yeah, but what about that shirt you were wearing just last week?" "That thing might as well have been a vest!"

"I was in a spar with my sister last week asshole!" "She cut it down like that." Yukari defended.

"Yeah yeah." "Whatever you say." Serizawa says groping and kneading her breasts around.

"Nnh." Yukari moaned.

Serizawa saw that given their current position the groping would be useless and rose back up thrusting as hard and as fast as he could.

"Ohh!" "Fuck!" Yukari says closing her eyes feeling herself getting close.

"Ugh...Y-Yukari..." Serizawa says.

"I know..." "I'm gonna cum too." Yukari says.

"Are you on.." Serizawa says.

"Hai!" "Just let it go!" Yukari says.

"F-Fine!" Serizawa says burying himself to the base inside her.

"Se-ri-zawa! !" Yukari covers her mouth to muffle her screams as she came.

"Yu-Ka-RI! !" Serizawa shouts filling her vagina with his seed.

Serizawa fell backward panting his cock sliding out of her. He watched as his seed leaked from inside her and onto his bed. "Man...that...was pretty good."

"..." Yukari remained silent staring at the ceiling.

"_**Light half...what are you thinking?" Yukari asks.**_

"_Remember how I thought he was gonna pay for scratching behind my ears and getting me all turned on?" Yukari thought._

"_**Yeah." "Still gonna do it." Yukari asks.**_

Yukari chose not to answer her inner demon and rose up. "Eh?" "Yukari-San?" Serizawa says curiously.

"Serizawa-kun..." Yukari purred softly. "We...aren't done yet."

"N-Nani?" Serizawa says. "What ar-"

He didn't have much time to say anything else as the busty RyuuNeko demoness pounced on him.

(break)

_Next morning._

Yukari walked out of Serizawa's bathroom her school clothes on and her hair noticeable matted down from having just gotten out of the shower.

"So did we learn our lesson?" Yukari asks turning toward the bed.

"Yhessss..." Serizawa drawled out.

Yukari closed her eyes grinning. "Good." "And what was it again?"

"Never tempt a demon from the cat species...they have large libidos and never ever scratch behind their ears if you can't handle it." Serizawa says.

"Correct." Yukari says. "Now then." "I'll be leaving." "Do you want me to tell your teacher you're not feeling well?"

"Pleeeaaassseee." Serizawa drawled out again a more noticeable wave of exhaustion in his voice.

"OK then." Yukari says then walks up to him. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "And thanks for going along with this."

"You're...welcome..." Serizawa says.

Yukari left the building and bumped into Kenshin. "!" The two jumped before taking a couple of steps back.

"Uh...h-hey." Kenshin says.

"Hi." Yukari says.

"So...how's Serizawa." "I noticed you stayed the night in his dorm last night." Kenshin says.

"He's fine." Yukari says looking away.

Kenshin sniffed the air. "Hm..." "What's that smell?"

"What smell?" Yukari asks.

"It's coming from behind you." "It smells like...sex." Kenshin says.

"Eh ha ha." Yukari laughs nervously. "Uh...w-well you know how some college students are." "They invited their girlfriends over and got it on." "I was lucky to get any sleep at all."

"_**Liar." Yukari says.**_

"_Shut up." _Yukari thought.

"So I saw you and Serizawa yesterday." Kenshin says. "I even took a picture of you two kissing." He brings out the camera and shows the picture to her. "I also ran into a student who spread it around for me." "The rumor should be good as dead now."

"I see." "Good." Yukari says. "Now we don't have to be bothered by it anymore."

"Y-Yeah." Kenshin says.

"Something wrong?" Yukari asks.

Kenshin turns his back to her. "I don't know why, but...seeing you two together...made my chest hurt."

Yukari narrows her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"How do I explain...?" Kenshin says. "Well..." He sighed. "You know what...don't worry about it." "It really doesn't matter."

Yukari's right eyebrow arched upward. "You sure?"

"Yeah." Kenshin says sighing. "Just enjoy your relationship with Serizawa."

Kenshin walked away from her leaving her confused. "What was that about?"

Yukari stroked her chin in thought as she walked to her classroom. _"That was weird." "Did he sound...depressed?" "Why?" "I thought this rumor going away would have made him happy."_

She sighed. "Ah whatever." "I'll get to it soon enough."

(chapter end)

Draconis: Ahh! Finally!

Yukari: This took you way too long to write.

Draconis: Yeah Yeah. I seriously need to catch up.

Serizawa: What was with that scene at the end.

Draconis: Well, Kenshin doesn't know that you and her are only gonna be dating for a short time to throw the scent off the rumor. Other than that I just wanted something to end the chapter off with.

Anyway. I got work to do so see you later everyone.

Draconis678 out.


	23. Lusting Demonesses

Draconis: Whelp seeing as I put it in the Chapter 47 of Redux let's get this moving.

Ryomen: Have you seen him anywhere?

Draconis: I think he's in that box marked 'Kenshin's not in here'

Kenshin: GODDAMMIT DRACONIS! (takes off)

Draconis: Heh heh heh.

Ryomen: Sheena over here!

Sheena: Riiighhhttt! (desperate whine)

Negima Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons

Chapter 23

Lusting Demonesses.

Draconis: Begin!

"You wanna know something about our summoner..something interesting." Ryomen said

"Hm?" Sheena said.

"He has three girlfriends now." Ryomen whispered giving the edge of her ear a short lick. "I know you've been wanting to take the boy for awhile now."

Sheena shivered as Ryomen licked her ear over and over again. "R-Ryo-Chan what are you implying?"

"Well before I got into the shower I was watching him. His girlfriends were expecting him to add a fourth, but that girl decided to wait." Ryomen said bringing her hands up to her shoulders while her lower hands went to her lower back and waist. "I know Lady Alipheese the Sixteenth has already contacted you about her plan. So if something happens to you, then wouldn't you want to have some fun with what could be your last summoner."

Sheena panted huskily as she stared at Kenshin who was in a completely unrelated trance her eyes filling with want and longing. "R-Ryo-Chan...I won't force myself on him."

"Hm hm hm." Ryomen laughed as her lower hands moved down to the tiger queen's firm, shapely derriere while pressing her breasts against Sheena's back. "You're so cute when you're desperate Sheena-Chan."

"_**Uh...kid maybe you should stop fighting with me." Ryuujin said noticing what was going on outside.**_

"_Huh?" Kenshin thought._

He looked over and saw Sheena standing. Her posture was shaky as Ryomen stood behind her her upper hands on her shoulders while her lower hands were past Sheena's waist all rubbing something. "Sheena? Ryomen?"

Ryomen smiled demurely and released Sheena who in turn rushed toward Kenshin crushing her lips against his. "MMM? !" Kenshin moaned his eyes bugging out.

Sheena pulled back panting. "I...I want you..."

"E-Eeeehhh? !" Kenshin said his face flushing as Sheena's hands affectionately stroked his cheeks.

"Hm hm hm." Ryomen laughed softly. "A Taiyoukai desires you...you must take responsibility."

Kenshin turned his head to Ryomen. "R-Responsibilit- You're the one who got her riled up!"

"Hmm...yes this is true, but if you hadn't summoned me...this would never have happened." Ryomen teased with a knowing grin. "You must also take responsibility for summoning me in such an embarrassing position."

"Wh-What?" Kenshin said.

Ryomen sauntered up to him, her breasts jiggling with each step. "Sheena-Chan...how would you like to share Kenshin-kun with me."

"I don't care!" Sheena whined. "I just want this unbearable heat in my body to go away!"

"See boy...you've been out voted." Ryomen smiled. "We'll take this to my place."

The last thought that was on Kenshin's mind before they all vanished was. _"Ah...crap this is gonna be a loooonnnggg night." _

_(break)_

_Ryomen's house_

Kenshin appeared in Ryomen's house a distance away from the two demonesses. He looked around. It was rather modest looking. There was a couch with a table in front of it. The floor was wooden, spruce to be exact. He noticed decorative things along the walls like a cabinet with figurines, pictures and whatnot as well as a few pictures of landmarks in Makai as well as the seal grounds in Kyoto.

"Like it?" He turned to Ryomen who had her arms wrapped around Sheena's waist while her upper arms were on her shoulders. Sheena's kimono was disheveled showing off a lot of cleavage.

"Y-Yeah...you keep a nice home Ryomen." Kenshin said.

"Hm hm. Thank you." Ryomen said. "There is a pool outside as well."

"R-Ryo-...Chan...I can't take it anymore." Sheena whimpers. "I feel so hot..."

"I know I know Sheena-Chan, but let's give Kenshin-kun a show hm?" Ryomen said turning her head slightly to wink at Kenshin.

(gulp)

Kenshin swallowed a lump in his throat. Sheena turned her head toward Kenshin her ruby red eyes locking onto his. "Ken...shin...I'm sorry..."

"Sheena-Chan, look at me." Ryomen said

"Hu-?" Sheena said.

(smooch)

Ryomen placed her lips against Sheena, effortlessly parting her lips and slipping her tongue inside. Ryomen closed her eyes moaning softly at the taste. Sheena's body shook as she moaned deeply into the demon goddess' mouth moving her left hand behind Ryomen's head.

"Hm hm hm." Ryomen laughed moving her lower hands up to cup Sheena's breasts rubbing the undersides gently. One of her upper hands grabbed the sash around Sheena's waist and pulled it off loosening it the kimono considerably.

"!" Sheena parted the kiss and looked down. "R-Ryo-Chan! M-My kimono's about to fall off!"

"Good..show your summoner all of your beautiful skin." Ryomen said capturing Sheena's lips again smacking her arm away. Sheena's arm fell and her kimono was hanging barely to her curvacious body.

"Mmm!" Sheena moaned. "Hah! Hm!"

Ryomen's lower hands had taken to grasping and groping the white tiger queen's breasts. This time Ryomen broke the kiss between them and turned to Kenshin who had been silent thus far. "Do you want to see more? That look on your face seems to say you do."

Kenshin's eyes were slightly wide and his mouth was agape with a sliver of drool seeping out. He was panting softly, feeling aroused. Hearing Ryomen's question he nodded almost mechanically.

"E-Eh? !" Sheena's cheeks flushed brightly.

"Why are you acting so shy? You know you want this." Ryomen said giving Sheena's ear another lick. "Alright Kenshin-kun...here you go." Ryomen's lower hands pull Sheena's kimono down. The cloth pooling around her feet.

Sheena immediately crossed her arms over her breasts. "Don't look!"

Ryomen narrowed her eyes. "I must say you being so shy is really vexing, but...I suppose it does make you seem irresistible...especially in his eyes." Ryomen looked up at Kenshin smiling. "Come here Kenshin."

"A...Are you..?" Kenshin said.

"Yes." Ryomen says. "Don't worry, Sheena-Chan's just overwhelmed with lust and she's trying to restrain herself from pinning you to the ground and riding you like a wildcat. She really doesn't need to though." "I want you to get a closer look at something."

Kenshin nods slowly and makes his way up to them. Ryomen smiles and moved her head forward and captures his lips as soon as he was within reach of her arms.

"Mm?" Kenshin said as Ryomen's tongue invaded his mouth.

Ryomen ended the kiss abruptly. "Well, did we taste good?"

Kenshin shook off his daze and nodded. Ryomen laughed softly. "OK, now then." She moved her lower hands down to Sheena's legs and lifted her up while splitting her legs apart.

"!" Sheena's hand shot down to hide her nether region from view when Ryomen grabbed her wrist.

"Now now Sheena-Chan he's not going to be able to help you if you hide yourself from him." Ryomen said.

"I..It's just moving too fast..." Sheena said. "I..I wanted to do this my way."

"That will come later." Ryomen said giving her another kiss on the lips that lasted a few seconds before turning back to Kenshin. "Is seeing us do this turning you on? We could go at it with each other if you like."

Kenshin nodded first, but shook his head afterward. Ryomen giggled. "I see, now then look down." He nods and kneels down. "Ah you already know what I want you to look at."

"..." Sheena looked down at Kenshin as his eyes were locked on her pussy. Ryomen noticed this and laughed softly directing her upper hands to move downward and spread Sheena's lower lips apart.

"He he he. Isn't Sheena-Chan's pussy beautiful Kenshin?" Ryomen said. "She hardly ever has sex despite her teasing of others so it's nice and tight."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes staring at his Zenki's private area. Spread apart it looked similar to a blooming flower. He looked above it to see a patch of hair just above her clit. "She has a nice trimming down here." He commented.

"Ah that's right. Sheena-Chan's always trimmed it up down there."

"It's not trimmed..." Sheena said looking away. "I can control the growth of my hair and fur."

"It's so hot down here too." Kenshin said. "Sheena's soaked."

"Soo Sheena-Chan." Ryomen whispered into her ear. "Do you want Kenshin-kun to lick you down there?"

"...? !" Sheena looked down at Kenshin.

"He's inhaled your most pure scent." Ryomen said. "He'd do it if you asked him to."

Sheena swallowed a lump in her throat. "Kenshin."

"Yeah?" Kenshin said.

Sheena moved one of her hands down brushing Ryomen's away spreading her lips apart. "Lick my pussy..please."

"Yes boy." Ryomen said. "Sheena-Chan wants you to eat her out. Don't refuse her."

"R-Ryo-Chan don't say it like that it's...Hya!" Sheena gasped unable to finish her sentence.

Kenshin had ignored what Ryomen said and grabbed Sheena's hips bringing his face to her and extending his tongue licking her outer lips grazing the edges of her fingers.

Ryomen wrapped her lower arms around Sheena's waist letting her legs fall onto Kenshin's shoulders. "Is this helping the heat in your body go away."

Sheena threw her head back laying it on Ryomen's shoulder as Kenshin teased her clitoris with his fingers. "A..A little!"

"Hm hm." Ryomen laughed softly. "Don't worry. We'll let his cock ravish you in a bit."

"Wh-What...Ahh! About...you? !" Sheena whined as Kenshin replaced his fingers with his tongue.

"Hm hm. I'll get to him myself in a bit." Ryomen said. "Right now it's all about you." "Speaking of which." Ryomen moved her lower hands upward and started groping her breasts again occasionally pinching her nipples.

"Hey Ryomen." Kenshin said. She looked down at him. "Lick the nape of her neck and see if that does anything."

"Good idea." Ryomen said bringing her head to Sheena's neck and giving it a long lick.

"Ah..Ahh! Kenshin! R-Ryo-Chan!" Sheena cried out.

"Kenshin." Ryomen said. He looked up at her. "Take one of your fingers and get it nice and wet with Sheena-Chan's pussy juices." He nodded and did so.

"Now what?" Kenshin said.

"Slowly put it in her asshole. She likes that." Ryomen said.

"Oh?" Kenshin said grinned slightly. "How perverse Sheena."

"Mmmmnnn" Sheena looked away embarrassed as Kenshin found her puckered anus and circled around it with the tip of his finger a couple of times before slowly pushing it in.

"Ahh!" Sheena gasped at the anal invasion from her summoner.

"Tell him what you want Sheena-Chan." Ryomen said.

"K-Kenshin..." Sheena said. "Inside...your tongue."

Kenshin nodded and closed his eyes slipping his tongue past Sheena's slippery folds and inside her cunt. "Mm?" Kenshin moaned curiously pulling his head back.

"W-What?" Sheena asks.

"Sheena...you taste amazing!" Kenshin said diving his face back in.

"Haah!" Sheena cried out. "Th-Thank you!"

"Hm hm hm..." Ryomen laughed demurely seeing Sheena finally getting into it. She continued to stand behind Sheena giving her a support to rest her back on when.

(Chup, chup, chup)

"Hah! Hm! Um!" Ryomen gasped and panted feeling two fingers plunging into her pussy. She closes one of her eyes and looked over at Sheena. "W..Was that you..?"

"He he he...why should I be the only one whose feeling good here?" Sheena said thrusting her fingers in and out of her fellow demon summon's snatch.

"Y..You bitch..." Ryomen whispered. "You know I've went longer without than you have..."

"He he he." Sheena laughed at her misfortune.

Kenshin began twirling his tongue around inside Sheena. "Huh? !" Sheena looked back down at Kenshin this time grabbing a handful of hair with her free hand. "Mmm! Ah! Uh! Uh! Ahh! Unh!" "Don't stop Kenshin!"

Kenshin's eyes batted over and saw Sheena's other hand behind her and figured she was teasing Ryomen, so he took one of Ryomen's hands and placed it on Sheena's ass.

"..." Ryomen smirked to herself and jammed her middle finger into Sheena's asshole, dry. "Aaahh!" Sheena yelped retracting her hand.

"He he he he." Ryomen giggled. "This is what you get for trying to tease me kitten." "Thank you Kenshin."

"Hey if she really likes it I don't think she'll mind." Kenshin said grinning up at Sheena.

"You guys suck!" Sheena whined.

Kenshin leaned his head in putting the tip of his nose against Sheena's swollen clitoris and swayed his head from side to side while he worked his tongue deeper inside. Ryomen on the other hand thruster finger in and out hard and fast.

"Oh! Uhm! Hmg! Nnh! Aaah!" Sheena writhed around wrapping her hands around Ryomen's neck.

Kenshin's hands moved upward grasping Sheena's breasts tightly. He molded them and rolled them around. He retracted his hands back a bit and pinched down on her nipples tugging hard on them.

"Nnn!" Sheena brought her tail which at this point was still wrapped around her waist and wrapped it around Kenshin's left wrist. Kenshin felt his tongue pass over a rough patch inside Sheena's snatch. Her eyes widened and her back arched forward "OH YES! LICK THERE KENSHIN!"

"Hm hm hm. You found her G-Spot with your tongue? Mm hm hm..that's a talented tongue you have." Ryomen said narrowing her eyes with a lustful grin.

"AH! HM! UMG!" Sheena cried out. "I-I'M CUMMING!"

Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut as a blast of Sheena's vaginal juices hit him in the center of the face. Sheena's legs fell off Kenshin's shoulders and landed on her butt in front of Kenshin.

"Hm? You made her squirt at that?" Ryomen said. "Oh she must be in heaven right now. I'll leave you two alone." She toward a hallway and to what Kenshin assumed was her bedroom.

He turned his attention back to Sheena. "Sheena? Are..you OK?"

"Eh he he he." Sheena giggled still in a daze.

"Sheen-" Kenshin was silenced by a kiss from the beautiful tigress.

She pulled away almost immediately. "I'm not satisfied yet. Are you?"

"N-Not at all, but can ask you something?" Kenshin asks.

"Mmhm." Sheena said.

"Why did you accept me as your summoner?" Kenshin said. "I made the contract with you when I was four." "Your kinsmen told me you only accept the strongest, but...there's no way I was strong when I was that young." "As a matter o fact I remember feeling intimidated when I ran into you."

Sheena giggled recalling the memory. _"His father lost track of him in my clan's grounds and he literally ran into me bumping his head into my hips." _"I wanted a summoner from the Tsuki clan and I thought you looked simply adorable back then."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes feeling embarrassed. Sheena laughed. "Although I needed foresight to see how strong you would become." She embraced him setting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad I picked you."

Kenshin chuckled. "If you think so."

Sheena leaned upward and kissed Kenshin on the lips again this time not moving away. "You know..." She said licking Kenshin's lips. "It's been quite a long time since I last had sex." She stroked Kenshin's chest softly as she pulled his shirt apart. "Feel me..."

Kenshin hungrily kissed the tiger queen back wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're so hot Sheena...in more ways than one."

Sheena tugged his hair pulling him back. She grinned. "You're pretty hot yourself Kenshin..." She pulled his shirt off and brought it up to her face. "Aahh...Master's scent..."

"Hm?" Kenshin said noticing the terming she used. "Master?"

"You've always been my master Kenshin." Sheena said smiling as she unsnapped Kenshin's pants letting him pull them off. "We've just never had a master/servant relationship."

"Hmm...I see." Kenshin said.

Sheena grabbed his arms and pulled him toward the couch. "Master..." She said turning around and bending over placing her hands on the arm. "My body's still so hot..." She grinds her ass into Kenshin's erect cock. "Mmm...I see yours is too." She placed her left hand on her asscheek. "Whatever you do, don't pull out."

Kenshin nodded and grabbed Sheena's hair and moved it to the side. "Hmm.." He remembered Ryomen saying Sheena liked anal. "Heh." He positioned his cock and pushed it in.

"Aaahhhnn!" Sheena cried out. "My ass? !"

"What?" Kenshin said slowly pulling back. "Ryomen said you liked it up the ass."

"Well give me some warning next time!" Sheena said turning her head to him. "That hurt!"

While Sheena has said that...what she couldn't do was hide the joyful grin on her face. Kenshin smirked. "Ok whatever you say Sheena." He pushed back in roughly. "You know you're loving this."

"Mmm! Ahh! Kenshinnn!" Sheena whined her body shivering with each thrust. Kenshin grabs her arms and pulls her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around his head.

Kenshin noticed her ear next to his cheek and turned his head and nibbled down on it thinking. _"Well if it worked on Yukari..."_

"Heeya!" Sheena yelped. "H-Hey! You stopped to do that! Keep going!"

"Right." Kenshin said continuing a slow pace of thrusts. "Nnn..."

"Harder!" Sheena demanded. "Fuck me harder! !"

"Hai." Kenshin said grasping both asscheeks in his hands and slamming his cock inside her.

"Mmm! Uhn! Ahh! Umg! Uh! Uh! Ahhh!" Sheena cried out blissfully. "Kenshin! I-I'm cumming again!"

"Huh? !" Kenshin said as Sheena's body quivered and rocked in orgasm.

"Hah...Hah...Hah.." Sheena panted.

"How unsightly..." Kenshin said. "Cumming before your master...and right in front of him too." "Tsk tsk tsk." "How could you Sheena-Chan?"

"I..I'm sorry...it's just been so long...I'm so hot right now it's driving me mad." Sheena said.

"Well this doesn't end until I cum." Kenshin said slamming his hips back into her.

"Kyya!" Sheena whined. "K-Keeennsshinn! A-At least let me catch my breath!"

"Iie..." Kenshin said. "You came too early...I know that if the positions were reversed you would keep going."

"I..I would not!" Sheena exclaimed.

"You stammered." Kenshin said smirking.

"That's because you're still fucking me!" Sheena complained in between moans. Her eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"Cumming again?" Kenshin asked.

"Y-YEEESSSS! ! !" Sheena screamed.

Kenshin kept pushing against her his hips slapping against her ass with each thrust. "I'm not stopping.

"..No! Oh god! So good!" Sheena whimpered. "I'm gonna cum again! Kenshin you're amazing! Making me cum from my ass like this! !"

"Heh." Kenshin said.

Kenshin pulled out of her as she came a fourth time. She turned to him panting. "What...are you...doing?"

He walked over and sat down on the couch. "You put it in this time."

"!" Sheena's expression brightened and she immediately mounted him her breasts in his face. "I want your cock in my pussy this time.." "No objections?"

"None." Kenshin smirked. "You do what you want."

Sheena nods smiling and Kenshin cups her cheek and kisses her. Sheena meanwhile grabs hold of the shaft of his cock and guides it to her opening. Once there she pushed her hips down. "Hmm...aaahhh!"

Kenshin pulled his head back. "Sheena are you OK?"

She bends over sighing with a quite voice, but looked happy. "Whew...hah...hah...hah..." "Kenshin's cock...has split me apart..completely." "Hm...gh, oh...ahh..." "You should be proud of this cock of yours...Kenshin.."

"..so...tight.." Kenshin panted.

Sweat had matted Sheena's long hair down as it stuck to her face a few strands stuck in between her lips. "I'll start moving now." Sheena said.

"Hai." Kenshin said.

Sheena started moving her hips slowly in a circular motion "Hm...uh, mmm...ahh...huh...uh...!" "Mmm.." "Hmm..."

Kenshin set his hands on her hips panting softly as his cock was rolled around in her tight cunt. "Sheennaaa..."

Suddenly the back of the couch fell backward, stopping when it was angled the same as the couch cushion. "What the...is this a futon?"

"I guess...I..was about to ask you to do this anyway." Sheena said. She starts rocking her hips creating a small thrusting movement. "Ooh, Hm! Ahh! Huah!" She moaned out softly as she continued to move her hips.

"..." Kenshin said nothing.

"More..." Sheena said softly with a desperate undertone. "I want to feel you more..." She grabs one of his hands and places it on her breast.

Kenshin stared at the blissful expression on the tiger queen's face. _"She seems to be getting off in more ways than one. Both physically and psychologically ."_

"Do you...want me to move more..Master?" Sheena asks.

Not wanting to give an answer Kenshin starts rocking upward thrusting his cock into her. "Nngh..."

"Mmm.." Sheena whimpered. "Kenshin's kissing my uterus with his dick."

"Have..another." Kenshin said thrusting upward again.

"Mmm!" Sheena whimpered smiling. "You're so good to me Master." "Let your lewd, dirty servant have more...please."

"Heh...as you wish." Kenshin said pushing her hips down on his cock.

"Hah!" Sheena cried out her tongue hanging out of her lips. "Oh! Yes!"

Kenshin pulled her down crushing their lips together in a hungry kiss as Sheena started impaling herself on Kenshin's cock.

"_Damn! Her pussy's flooded! Every crease is twirling around my shaft and neck like it has a will of it's own!" Kenshin thought._

"Hm, uh, hah...umg, ah, ah, hmm, ahh!" Sheena raised and lowered her hips in a rhythmical motion and pace, her breasts swaying and rocking heavily as she pushed herself up with her hands. She notices where her breasts are and smiles. "Would you like a drink Master? I could make some milk if you want..."

"Ahh...n-no that's fine." Kenshin said

Sheena giggled and brought his head up to her breasts. "No I insist!" She said

"? !" Kenshin shouted in a muffled tone as a sweet liquid began filling his mouth. _"Is Sheena pregnant or is this a spell? !"_

"_**Heh heh heh." Ryuujin laughed to himself.**_

"..N...Mmm.." Kenshin moaned.

Sheena giggled seeing his expression change. "Like it?" He nodded back to her and bucked his hips upward hitting her cervix with his cock again and again

"Hah, huff, umg, ahhh, huah, ahah, uff...ahhh...!" Sheena cried out euphorically. "This is...incredible...hah, umg...you're fucking me...soooo deep...huahh..."

"I..I'd do it harder, but you being pinned down on me doesn't give me a lot of leverage." Kenshin said.

"Uh, ahh, ahh, umgh...don't worry about it...this...is more than enough..I can get myself off like this..and make you feel good...Master." Sheena said. "Huh, uh...ahh...hm, mmm! Huaah!" She moaned intensely as she slammed her hips down harder on him rolling them around with each rise and drop. Soon it becomes too much for the dual breed elementalist.

"Sheena...I'm gonna cum!" Kenshin said.

If anything this got her more excited. "OK! Please let it out inside! Pump me full of your semen Master!" She said raising her body up and riding Kenshin. "Give it to me! Your hot cum! Huff! Uh, Ahh! Hm, Mmm! Please...give it to meeee!" She cries out desperately.

All of Kenshin's senses concentrate on the rapturous sensation of his Zenki's constricting vagina. "Alright..." At that moment he hit his limit. "Here it comes! SHEENA!"

"Y-Yes! Please...let me have you...quickly! !" Sheena screamed out. "Uh! Uh! Ahh! Haahhh! Uh, ah, ahh! I-I'm going crazy! !" "KENSHIN! KENSHIN! THIS FEELS TOO GOOD! ! AHHHH! ! !"

"SHEENA! !" Kenshin grunts unable to hold it back anymore. His cock twitches hard and sprays Sheena's uterus and vagina white with cum.

"Huh, ahh..." Sheena panted heavily barely able to remain in her position atop Kenshin. "I'm...filled completely with you..." She looks down at her stomach and rubs it softly with her hand. "My stomach..is filled with your semen." "Ken...shin...

She falls forward only to be caught by Kenshin who held her tightly in his arms. "You were...you felt amazing Sheena..."

"The feeling's...mutual." Sheena said. "You..made me cum five times..."

"Heh..." Kenshin said nuzzling his nose into her long, soft white-black striped hair. "Glad you...enjoyed yourself."

"Mmm." Sheena moaned softly laying her head on his chest.

"I wanna go get some fresh air. Will you be OK here alone?" Kenshin asks.

"Mmmmhmmm." Sheena said nodding.

Kenshin nods and goes to extract himself from inside her when.

(twitch!) (spurt!) (spurt!)

"Ahh!" Kenshin moaned.

"Seems...you're still cumming..." Sheena said with an dreamy expression and laugh.

"Oh...a-aha ha ha..." Kenshin said. _"I'm going to get her pregnant aren't I?" He thought._

"_**Who knows?" Ryuujin shrugs.**_

Kenshin gets out from under Sheena and kneels down. "Sweet dreams." He said kissing her softly.

When he pulled back she was already asleep with a smile on her face. He shakes his head smiling and walks toward the back door completely missing the figure standing in the hallway, or crouching to be specific.

"Hah...hah...hah..." Ryomen panted bringing her fingers up to her face. They were noticeable wet as she turned her head to where Sheena laid. "Was he really that good Sheena?" She stood up and looked over at her back door seeing Kenshin looking around. "Maybe it's time I collected my payment."

She walked back to her room and grabbed a bottle of her favorite massage oil and made her way outside.

Kenshin jumped hearing the door open. He turned back to see Ryomen, holding a towel, a bottle and her hair was tied into hair loops on either side of her face while the rest was tied into a ponytail. She smiled. "Have fun with Sheena-Chan?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "She was really into it."

"Hm hm hm." Ryomen laughed. "I bet." She walked over to the side of the pool and laid her towel out. "Do you remember the payment we agreed upon?"

"Yeah, a full body massage. I take it you want it now?" Kenshin asks.

Ryomen nods. "I want to see how good you are with your hands." She tosses him the bottle of massage oil and lays down on her stomach on the towel.

"OK." Kenshin said sitting over her. "Any specific place you want me to start at?"

"Doesn't matter. If your good I won't care if you started copping a feel on my ass to start." Ryomen said.

"Alright." He squirts the oil on Ryomen's back making a spiral insignia before putting his hands on her back and rubbing the oil in. "Hm? Is this stuff scented? It smells like peaches."

Ryomen closes her eyes using her upper arms as a pillow. "Mmhm...it's flavored too..it's a type of oil for people who like to get really intimate."

"I see." Kenshin said. "Oh..if it means anything I'm sorry for summoning you in the nude." "I just figured if you were busy you would have turned me down."

"Ah...w-well when you put it that way it's kind of both of our faults." Ryomen said with a bashful grin.

"Heh heh." Kenshin said rubbing the oil into her lower back and lower arms. "I'll start in a moment I just wanna get this oil spread around."

"OK, take your time." Ryomen said already feeling relaxed. "All things good take time."

"..." Kenshin felt his cheeks flush at the relaxed expression on the demon goddess' face. _"..."_

"_**Beautiful ain't she?" Ryuujin asked grinning.**_

Kenshin ignored Ryuujin and brought his hands up to her shoulders. "Your skin's really soft."

"Mmm...thank you." Ryomen said. "Starting now I take it?"

"Yeah." Kenshin gripped her shoulders tenderly and used every finger to caress her muscles. "...Your shoulders are really stiff."

"Mmmahh..." Ryomen gasped softly feeling her muscles loosen and relax. "Do you wanna know why Sheena was so into your little bout of sex earlier?"

"Sure..." Kenshin said.

"She..sees you as a mate." Ryomen said.

"I...I see." Kenshin said blushing lightly.

"Not only that...she wants a cub." Ryomen said.

"Ah..!" Kenshin said his face flushing deeper. "Sh..She wanted me to..."

"Knock her up...yeah." Ryomen said. "She has to watch out for her entire clan and they are like her family, but it doesn't change the fact that she's never been a mother. She wants her own child to nurture and love." "You could even say that's why she fawns over you like you were still a child."

Kenshin nods. _"I see.." He thought moving his hands downward to press against her shoulderblades rubbing them in circles._

"_**Doesn't really surprise me." Ryuujin said. "Even when I was king, she wanted a kid...I just didn't feel like having my wife kill me over it." **_

(Pop!)

"Ah!" Ryomen said.

"Did that hurt?" Kenshin asks.

"No...I've been trying to get my shoulders to do that for awhile." Ryomen said. "Move lower please."

"Hai." Kenshin said moving his hands to her lower arms. "Do your lower two arms have shoulders?"

"No." Ryomen said. Kenshin nodded and pressed his hands down on her lower back rubbing back and forth and in circles. "Mmm...mm...um...ahh..." Ryomen's face twisted into a blissful expression. "D-Drag your nails across my skin."

"Huh?" Kenshin said.

"Just do it" Ryomen said.

Kenshin nodded and arched his fingers and dragged them slowly down her back.

"Oh! Nn!" Ryomen moaned softly.

"_**Don't worry about her requests kid. She's kinda strange." Ryuujin said.**_

"_...I kinda like it though." Kenshin thought._

He moved to her sides. "Mmm...Mmm..." Ryomen said her voice getting higher with each moan.

"Ry...Ryomen...is this your first massage?" Kenshin asks.

"Why do you ask?" Ryomen said.

"You seem to be enjoying this a little too much." Kenshin said.

"That should be good for you shouldn't it?" Ryomen asks. "I'm telling you...you're doing good."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and applied a small bit of Ryomen's massage oil to his hands and rubbed her underarms with them.

"Hm?" Ryomen said feeling the tickling sensation of his hands rubbing her armpits. "What are you..?"

(lick, lick, lick)

"Ah! He he he he..." Ryomen giggled. "You're licking my underarms? !"

"You've cleaned yourself recently haven't you?" Kenshin asks.

"Ha ha ha ha." Ryomen covered her mouth as she laughed harder. "Y-Yes, but I was sweating earlier!"

"You were watching Sheena and I weren't you?" Kenshin asks as his fingers teased her other arms.

"Y-Yes!" Ryomen cried out trying not to laugh.

"Heh." Kenshin said. He moved off of Ryomen. "Sit up please."

"OK." Ryomen said.

He pulled the demon goddess into his lap and grabbed the bottle of massage oil and pouring the contents of it over Ryomen's huge bust. "Mmm." Ryomen moaned softly grabbing Kenshin's wrists and bringing them to her breasts. "Rub them..."

"I was going to." Kenshin said stroking his hands up and down, left and right, making sure he spread the oil all over her breasts. As soon as that was done he grasped them tightly while moving them up and down.

"Hah!" Ryomen gasps her back rubbing against Kenshin. Kenshin responded by rubbing his chest against her. "My breasts are bigger than Sheena's...do you like them?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Kenshin said pulling them outward.

"Heeya!" Ryomen cried out. She set her lower hands over Kenshin's.

"Like that?" Kenshin asks.

"Yeeesss..." Ryomen drawled out.

"Then how about this?" Kenshin said pinching his middle and rings fingers down on her areola.

"Nnn!" Ryomen squeezed her eyes shut.

"..." Kenshin smiled molding her breasts around in his hands. "You didn't do this much to yourself did you?"

"I masturbate everyday! You have no idea what it's like to be sealed for years having nothing to do at all!" Ryomen confessed. "Every time it felt good, less and less!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and sent his left hand down between her legs and began rubbing her clitoris and outer labia. Ryomen threw her head back moaning. "OH GOD! MORE! !"

"Tell me Ryomen, is this where you were in your seal?" Kenshin asks.

"YES!" Ryomen cried out.

"Were you masturbating when I summoned you?" Kenshin asks.

"I..I was about to." Ryomen admitted. "I was all ready to go too...then you summoned me...asshole.."

"Heh heh heh." Kenshin laughed sweatdropping. "Sorry."

"Hm hm..." Ryomen sighed blissfully as she relaxed against Kenshin's chest. "Are you going to keep going?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Maybe you could help me out as well." He said moving one of Ryomen's hands to grip his shaft. "OK?"

"Just don't expect me to call you Master like Sheena did." Ryomen huffed. "I'm nobody's bitch."

"Heh heh heh." Kenshin laughed again. "I wasn't even expecting her to."

"Ha ha." Ryomen laughed back. She started pumping her hand up his shaft while another covered his cock in massage oil.

"Whoa..." Kenshin gasped feeling her hand movements get slick and faster.

"Don't forget me Kenshin..." Ryomen said quietly.

"Right." Kenshin said plunging his middle finger inside the warm confines of Ryomen's honey pot.

"Hmg!" Ryomen bit back a moan. "Yes..." "Like that."

"Well...this wasn't exactly a full body massage...I never even got to your legs." Kenshin said.

"Hm hm...maybe some other time." Ryomen said. "We'll finish it."

Kenshin's right hand pinched and twisted her nipple around while his left stabbed in and out of the busty demon's cunt. Ryomen not to be left behind stroked Kenshin's cock faster, harder. She brought another hand around to fondle his balls. "I wonder who can make who cum first hm?" Ryomen asked smiling.

"I wouldn't bet against me right now Ryomen-Chan..I made Sheena-Chan cum three times from fucking her in the ass." Kenshin said grinning.

"Yes, but you've known each other for over ten years." "We've barely known each other for a third of a year." Ryomen said.

"True." Kenshin said. "Say Ryomen?"

"Hm?" Ryomen said.

"If you're a woman...why is your demon body male?" Kenshin asks.

"No reason. It's not even anatomically correct, it doesn't have a penis." Ryomen said. She brought her fingers up around the neck of his cock and began stimulating the glans.

"Ah! I-I see." Kenshin said. Not to be outdone he started rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Uuahh!" Ryomen gasped. "Can I ask you something Kenshin?"

"G-Go for it." Kenshin said.

"When Luka and Alice said I was a demonic weapon, why'd you stick up for me?" Ryomen asks.

"Because I don't think you're a weapon at all." Kenshin said.

Ryomen blinked stopping her movements. "Wh...What?"

Kenshin smiled setting his head on her shoulder. "You heard me." "You aren't a weapon Ryomen...there's no way you could be."

"...!" Ryomen's eyes widened recalling a distant memory.

(flashback)

Ryomen knelt behind a familiar yet younger looking man. He took a breath and sighed. "Ahh...soon this war will be over...and the denizens of Makai will finally, once again know peace."

"My lord...is that really what you want?" Ryomen asks. "You would be out of those fights you enjoy so much."

"Heh heh heh...we all gotta know when to rest sometime eh?" He said turning to her. "What about you Ryomen? What are you going to do after this war?" "Have you found someone to spend your life with?"

Ryomen lowered her head. "Lord Shin Tatsu...I...I am just a weapon to serve at my master's side. When he loses use for me I retire to whence I came."

Shin Tatsu narrowed his eyes at her. "Ryomen Sukuna no Kami, get up."

"!" Ryomen's eyes twitched her lips parting. "Master...I..."

"Now." Shin Tatsu said with a tone of finality

"..." Ryomen rose to a standing position in front of Shin Tatsu. "Wh...What is..."

(tap)

"!" Ryomen looked up wide eyed At Shin Tatsu who smiled back. "Ma...Master..what are you?"

"Ryomen I've never seen you as a weapon." Shin Tatsu said.

"!" Ryomen stared at him eyes still wide her mouth handing slightly agape. "Wh-What?"

Shin Tatsu chuckled. "Hey Ryomen I know those clowns I saved you from experimented on you like crazy, but I won't ever let it happen again you hear me?"

"M..Master...what am I?" Ryomen said holding one of her hands at her heart.

"What kinda question is that?" Shin Tatsu asks. "You are Ryomen Sukuna, one of the strongest demons in Makai and one of the most ravishing to boot." He said grinning. "But most importantly...you are my closest friend."

Ryomen threw herself onto him wrapping each of her four arms around his body. "Thank you...Shin Tatsu-Sama..."

"Yeah..." Shin Tatsu said returning the embrace. "I just pray...you can find someone who thinks the same way...and when you do..never let them go...OK?"

"I won't..." Ryomen said.

(flashback end)

"Ryomen..!" Kenshin called out.

"Huh..Huh what?" Ryomen said looking around.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin said. "I made you cum a minute ago and you kind just blacked out."

"What? You made me have an orgasm?" Ryomen said.

"Yeah...you even screamed and everything." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin...what am I?" Ryomen asks.

Kenshin arched an eyebrow at this question. "Huh?"

"_**Is she...?" Ryuujin said narrowing his eyes.**_

"To you...uh..what am I to you?" Ryomen hastily clarified.

Kenshin stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm...to be honest I don't know you well enough to answer that perfectly." He said grinning bashfully.

"...I see...nevermi-" Ryomen said.

"But...that said...you and I are kindred spirits in my mind." Kenshin said.

"Huh?" Ryomen said.

"We both know what it's like to be used." Kenshin said. "Against our will or otherwise...some of my jobs in Rikudou weren't exactly ones I wanted to do, and looking back on it...I saw the same look in your eyes...those piercing beautiful eyes of yours reflected a deep pain and resentment." "In this short amount of time I consider you to be a closer friend because of that." "You protect me when I summon you...so if I can help it I'll protect you from whatever your pain was...and never let it happen to you again."

(grab)

Ryomen pinned Kenshin to the ground staring into his eyes looking for any trace of deceit. She found none. "You're the one..."

"The one?" Kenshin said.

"You're the one...Master told me to find..and never let go of." Ryomen said as a warm, genuine smile crawled up her face. Her eyes narrow and her lips part slightly.

"_R..Ryomen?" Kenshin thought._

"_**...jeez, when I said that Ryomen I meant find someone who could devote their love life solely to you.." Ryuujin said rolling his eyes. "Oh well...it's your choice."**_

(kiss)

"Hm?" Kenshin moaned as Ryomen kissed him.

"Mmmm..." Ryomen pushed her tongue into his mouth and pulled his tongue into hers. _"Kenshin, suck on my tongue and I'll suck on yours."_

"_Huh? Ok." Kenshin thought wondering how she projected her voice into his mind._

(slurp...suck)

"Mmmnnhh!" Both demons moaned deeply into each others mouths.

Ryomen broke the kiss off and slid down Kenshin's body. "..." She narrows her eyes giving his cock a long lick from base to tip. "Nnn...sweaty...musky...a male's scent...if I catch wiff of this...I won't be able to hold back." "It's not fair...Kenshin...make me cum again." she said swinging her lower body around so her genitals would be directly over Kenshin's face. "Lick me this time...make me cum...like you made Sheena-Chan cum..."

"O...OK." Kenshin said.

Ryomen nods and leans her head down giving Kenshin's cock a light kiss.

(chup, chup, chup, chup)

"Mmm...Mm..." Kenshin said as she starts licking him hard. He felt her tongue sweeping from the tip to the sides.

"Hm...umg...huff, ahah...hmm, mmm..." Ryomen pants her eyes glossing over. She apparently enjoyed the taste. Kenshin felt his cock harden even further. His eyes close enjoying the demon goddess' work on his tip.

(chup, chup, chup, chup)

"Hmm...huff, hahh...mmm...huaa..." Ryomen continues to labor on his cock not letting up for a moment.

"Ghh." Kenshin grunted feeling a shiver going up his spine.

Ryomen devoured his cock all the way to the base "Umg...uhua...how's this, Kenshin...umg...?"

Kenshin opened his eyes to see her looking back at him in this obscene posture while making an obscene sound. "Are you feeling...hmm...good or..what?"

Her hips sway in front of Kenshin's face as if to ask for the answer. "Yeah...I'm feeling..really good...Ryomen.."

(chup, chup, chup, chup)

"Hmm...good...hmm...ahh...I'll give you more..." Ryomen said. Kenshin feels her tongue trailing everywhere on his dick. Feeling the sensation flowing from his stomach on down.

"Damn...you're pretty good..." Kenshin said. He clenches his pelvic floor muscles to hold back his orgasm should it creep up on him and reaches for the demon goddess' ass. "Sorry for being selfish...I'll start on you now." He touches her pussy with his thumb while holding her soft, smooth hips.

"Humgh! !" Ryomen turns her head to me. "N-No..w-wait Kenshin I ch-changed my mind! I won't be able to concentrate on you if you do this!"

Kenshin grins adding in his other thumb. "Too late now Ryomen-Chan...I won't stop even if you beg me to." "You proposed to see who could make this other cum first earlier, but you kinda just gave up...let's do that again." Kenshin moves one of his thumbs away and pushed his index finger aside. _"...damn it's tight...maybe I should go slow to start." Kenshin thought stirring his finger around slowly._

"Hm, ooh...Ok, then..." Ryomen smirked sensually and squeezes his dick with both her upper hands.

"Ghh!" Kenshin grunted loudly

She stroked hard and sucked the tip making a loud noise

(chupp, chupp, chupp, chupp)

"Hm hm hm." Ryomen laughed. "You can't...beat me..when I'm actually trying..."

"Ooh...whoa...it-it's great..."

She speeds up, not to be outdone Kenshin adds another finger and increases his thrusting pace. _"Ugh...Damn...I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Kenshin thought. _

"O-Ooohh..." Kenshin gasped softly. Ryomen started massaging his balls with her lower left hand. It already felt compelling to him, but she pushed his dick against the inside of her cheek to give him more of a sensation

(Chlurp, Chlurp, chlurp, Chlurp)

"G-Ghh...ma...mazui.." Kenshin said. (A/N: This is bad..)

"Heh heh heh." Ryomen laughed

"_Oh yeah...how do you like this?" _Kenshin thought bringing his lips up to her clit. He started sucking on it trying to match the amount of force she was putting on him.

Ryomen's eyes widen her body twitching. "Oh..no you don't..." She takes his cock out of her mouth and starts focusing on his testicles. "Glonf...hm, mmm...how's this...?"

"D-Damn..." Kenshin said in a breathless tone. She smirked and continues to stimulate him. Kenshin shivered from the sensation. She kept licking, relentlessly playing with his balls, rolling them around with her tongue and pulling on them while sucking. Kenshin began slacking and at that moment she devoured his cock whole again.

(Chlurp, Chlurp, Chlurp, Chlurp)

Kenshin felt himself being pushed to the limit by her restless caress. He yanked her hips down and licked her pussy hard

(Chup! Chup! Chup! Chup!)

Ryomen's pussy juices were covering his face now. He worked his tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy. However Ryomen was determined not to lose this time and intensifies her caresses as he did her harder. "Hmm! Mm, umg, Argh...hua...humm..."

Kenshin watches her suck him off to the root of his cock, so hard her cheeks caved in. She pulls it back out so she could rub the inside of her cheek.

Kenshin closed his eyes, still licking her pussy, but knowing she had him beat as his pelvic floor was going numb from over clenching.

"Hm, mm, Hm! Umg, uh...hm! Hmm! Hm! Mm! Mm!" Ryomen moaned lapping up precum in Kenshin's urethral opening.

Kenshin didn't care if he beat her. He was enjoying the taste of the demon goddess' pussy as he fingered her clitoris hard and fucked her pussy restlessly with his tongue. He buried his face in between her legs the tip of his nose poking her asshole, thrusting his tongue in and out of her pussy.

However...she was perfect with her caresses...he couldn't beat that. "R-Ryomen..! I can't hold back anymore..."

"Mm...Ok...remember..semen is a delicacy to female demons. So...cum in my mouth...!" Ryomen said.

Kenshin fell backward a clear sign of surrender as Ryomen kept going.

(Chup! Chup! Chup! Chup!)

Ryomen goes absolutely nuts on Kenshin's dick as he laid there unable to do anything. _"It feels..like my cock's melting...!" _

"Umg...hmm...hm, gh... hm hm...Let yourself go Kenshin...I'll accept everything.." Ryomen said.

"Yeah...thanks...I'm gonna cum now." Kenshin said relaxing his pelvic floor muscles as his orgasm raced to explode from his limp body.

"Um...hm, mm, amm, umgh, huff...hmm Hmm! Hmmm...!" Ryomen moaned passionately as she knew she was about to get what she wanted.

"Haahh! !" Kenshin gasped and grunted finally releasing his load.

"Hmm! !" Ryomen half moaned, half screamed as Kenshin blasted her mouth with cum. "Hm, mm! Mmm, Mmm!"

Her ass sways heavily in front of Kenshin's face as she swallows his cum. She starts coughing drawing my attention. "Hey.."

Ryomen smiled at him her mouth full. Giving his urethral opening one last lick she takes his dick out. She coughed a few times before she swallows his male juice completely. "Huff...hah...Whew..."

"You alright?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes. Your semen tasted delicious." Ryomen said. "Have you been eating a lot of sweets?"

"Well..." Kenshin said thinking back. Hikari had gotten him a huge bag of candy and sweets one day and he had been eating it little by little.

"Hm hm hm." Ryomen laughed. She looked down at his dick and smiled. "My my...having had two orgasms from two Taiyoukai level demons and you're still hard? You're a real stud aren't you?" She leans down to start sucking again when Kenshin calls out to her.

"Hey..."

"Hm?" Ryomen said.

"Can...we use your pussy this time?" Kenshin asks.

At first he thought she'd say no and continue sucking, to taste his semen again, but she smiled at him. "You want to become one with me?"

He nods. Ryomen nodded back and grabbed his arms and fell backward into the pool taking him with her.

"_Whoa!" Kenshin thought as they submerged. _

Ryomen smirked at the worried expression on his face and pulled him to the center of the pool and remained submerged. She turned to him and grabbed his hand while another untied her hair. She pressed her fingertips to his and smiled.

Kenshin felt his heart thump at the sight. _"...w-wow..."_

"_So are you gonna sit there and gawk at me all night or are you going to kiss me?" Ryomen asks._

Without hesitation Kenshin leaned in kissing Ryomen interlocking his fingers with hers while his other hand wrapping around her waist. Ryomen responded in kind wrapping her upper right arm around his neck. Kenshin twirled his tongue around hers exploring every inch of her mouth. Ryomen moaned into him and extended her tongue into his mouth and licked his left fang.

"Nn!" Kenshin moaned. _"Come on Ryomen the fangs are sensitive!" _

"_Hm hm hm." Ryomen laughed mentally._

Kenshin responded in kind by licking her fangs.

"Mmm!" Ryomen moaned. She pulled her lips back and smiled demurely. _"I guess I can't fault Sheena-Chan for agreeing to a kiss...you're pretty good." _

"_You are too." Kenshin replied back _

Ryomen narrowed her eyes with a broad, happy smile and moved her lower hands downward. Kenshin looked down and saw she was spreading her legs and labia apart. _"Your penis deserves a home...please come in."_

Kenshin grinned softly at that and moved up to her. _"Thank you for your hospitality." He replied. _He pushed his cock inside her watching her face.

Ryomen's eyes shut as she cried out. Kenshin's eyes twitched. _"Are you?" _

"_Hmm...hah...ahhh! Don't...worry..this is my dimension I control everything here...we can breath just fine." "It's just...been sooo long...since my last fling." Ryomen said her face relaxing slightly._

Kenshin looked down checking for blood floating up to the surface. He shook his head. _"Alright." _

"_..." _Ryomen's arms bring him in close. _"You're so warm..." "Please don't hold back with me...OK?" _

"_Hang on." Kenshin said. He extracted himself and swam behind her._

"_Hu- Uuah!" Ryomen yelped as Kenshin moved her legs up to her chest and buried himself inside her again. "The...The stand and carry position...even in the water?" She asks._

"_We could go back to the surface if you prefer." Kenshin offered as his hands squeezed her hips._

"_I-Iie..we can do it like this." Ryomen said._

Kenshin smiles and kisses the nape of her neck, holding her body gently. _"Alright...here I go." _He pushes her body upward and thrusts into her.

"_Ooh...uh, ow...ooh..." _Ryomen sighed blissfully as Kenshin's cock rocked around inside her.

Kenshin closed one of his eyes groaning as the pressure of his body being on top of him increased the pleasure. He gradually sped up while watching her reaction.

"Huh...uh...huff...hmm, uh...hmm!" Ryomen moaned audibly.

"_We can talk underwater?" Kenshin thought._

"_Of course..." Ryomen said._

Her pussy twitched around Kenshin's cock and made him sigh audibly from the blissful feeling. Ryomen's body was limp as Kenshin rammed his cock into her. "Are you OK?" Kenshin asks. "Not that I'm complaining, but you don't seem to be doing a lot of responding."

"I'm doing what...you did...I'm enjoying the feeling..." Ryomen said. "Keep...fucking me."

"Ok." Kenshin said.

"I'm..happy.." Ryomen said softly.

"Happy?" Kenshin said.

"I never...thought...I would have this type of moment with someone who makes me feel..like you and Master did.." Ryomen said. "Hmm, uh, ahh...so, I'm fine!"

"I see." Kenshin said. He nudged her cheek with his nose. She turned to him and he kissed her tenderly. While his arms held her voluptuous body tightly. This kiss broke. "Is this good for you?"

"Yeah." Kenshin said. "Your pussy is clinging to me like a glove..stimulating every inch of my cock. It feels great."

Ryomen nods. "Souka...it's good to know I haven't lost that touch over the years."

Kenshin looks down at her swaying breasts. "Hey Ryomen. Could you hold your legs up with your lower hands for me?"

Wordlessly Ryomen nods and moves her lower hands toward her legs while Kenshin's hands grasped hold of her boobs, kneading them from the sides. As opposed to the soft movements of his hips and cock he roughly caressed her breasts.

"I...was just like her.." Ryomen said. "After the war...like Sheena...I wanted something too..." "Just like her..I've become..close to you.." "Even if I had defeated you in Kyoto...I would have..showered you with affection." "I...I would have made you like me...love me even..I wanted a...!" A sharp moan cuts her off. "I'm sure...you are the one...Master told me to never...let go of!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not that great." "Why me..?"

"Why do women like you? Simple...you are a considerate man...you put others before yourself..you are selfless..." Ryomen said. "To other males...I was beautiful, but too scary too be considered a lover, but you...think the same, but you don't fear me." "Maybe...you..were just fated..to have many lovers."

"Heh...sounds like a..blessing..and a curse." Kenshin said. "I'll be exhausted forever."

"Hm hm hm..." Ryomen laughed. "You'll get used to it."

"I hope." Kenshin said grinning.

"Now..keep going...I want you to fuck me harder!" Ryomen said.

"Right." Kenshin said slamming into her countless times in a tantalizing rhythmical motion

"Hm, ooh...uh, hah...ahh!" Ryomen cried out softly with each thrust.

Kenshin adds a swaying left to right motion into his thrusts in order to enjoy her pussy fully. Ryomen set her head on his shoulder. "Oh! Your cock is...so hot...and hard...uh, ah,hm, gh, whooa..!"

"Ghh...!" Kenshin grunted as Ryomen's cunt squeezed him tightly. _"I feel like I could cum at any second." _

Kenshin rolled and kneaded her tits around roughly while fucking her like crazy. He looked over at Ryomen who seemed to be in absolute bliss. "Uh, uh, uh, ahh, Mmg! Haah, uhn...!" She moaned out loudly. Kenshin began to wonder if the water muffled them and if not if they were waking Sheena up.

"!" Kenshin's eyes widen as his he felt his orgasm coming on fast. "Huff! Huff! Huff! Huff!"

"_We must sound like a couple of rabid animals going at it right now." Kenshin thought to himself._

"Ryomen! I'm gonna cum!" Kenshin moaned loudly.

"Alright! Don't hold back!" Ryomen screamed enraptured by the euphoria she was feeling. "Don't stop! Don't pull out! You're driving me crazy! Uh! Hahhh! "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cummm! Uh argh, mm, hmm, uh, ahhm, huaa!"

Kenshin keeps pounding away into her unable to control his body any longer. "Gh...ahh! !" Being squeezed by the twitching flesh. He couldn't hold himself back any longer.

(Splurt! Splurt! Splurt!)

"-ttsk!" Kenshin grunted hard as his loud exploded into her.

"Uh, AHH! AAAHHH!" Ryomen screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm hit her full force.

"Whew...whew...whew...whew..." Kenshin panted.

The two floated back up to the surface of the pool. "Huff...whew...huff..whew." They both panted as they looked up at the night sky

Kenshin looked over at Ryomen who just remained there. "You..still alive over there?"

"Yes...I'm just savoring the feeling..." Ryomen said. "It's..very hot.."

"Yeah." Kenshin said.

Ryomen tiredly reached one of her hands over and grasped his. "Thank you..."

Kenshin smiled at her. "Oh no no no Ryomen-Chan...I have to thank you."

"How come?" "For letting this happen in my house?" Ryomen asks.

"Heh...that's part of it, but thank you for having my back when Mirai attacked." Kenshin said.

"Eh?" Ryomen said. "You're...welcome." She smiles softly and brings herself next to Kenshin and kisses his cheek.

"He he he he." The two hear a familiar voice and turn to see Sheena crouched at the edge of the pool with a teasing smile on her face. "You two sure made a lot of bubbles." "So Ryomen-Chan you've falle-"

Ryomen immediately sprung out of the water and grabbed Sheena's tail yanking painfully on it.

"Yeeow!" Sheena yelped. "What? !"

"Shut up." Ryomen glared with flushed cheeks.

"Soo...are we done here?" Kenshin asks.

"I suppose." Ryomen said pushing herself out of the pool.

Sheena extended her hand to help Kenshin. As soon as he grabbed her hand He pulled her into the pool and jumped out.

"KENSHIN! !" Sheena shouted angrily.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Kenshin laughed running back into the house.

"Get back here!" Sheena said chasing him inside.

"Oh crap..." Ryomen said.

Half an hour later Kenshin, Sheena and Ryomen were fully clothed, the latter two stood in front of Ryomen with abashed grins on their face. Kenshin had scratch marks running down his face while Sheena had a couple of bumps on her head. "What did we learn?" Ryomen asked.

"Not to roughhouse in other people's houses." Kenshin and Sheena said.

"Right." Ryomen said. "Now Kenshin are you sorry for throwing Sheena into the pool?"

"Yess..." Kenshin said.

"And Sheena...are YOU sorry for damn near DESTROYING my house trying to pay him back?" Ryomen asked.

"Yeeeessss..." Sheena said. "Alright. Kenshin, Ryo-Chan I gotta go." "I'm being called in for a Taiyoukai Council meeting."

"OK." Ryomen said. Sheena vanished, going back to Makai.

"So you and Sheena are old friends?" Kenshin asks.

Ryomen nods and places one of her hands on Kenshin's face a healing aura enveloping it. She smiled. "Feel better?"

"Much better." Kenshin said.

"Uh listen...I know what I said might imply that I have feelings for you, but..I'm not that sure yet really. I don't know you well enough." Ryomen said averting her eyes.

Kenshin closed his eyes smiling. "Don't sweat it." "It did kinda add to the moment."

Ryomen nodded and leaned in. "You give me a good feeling though. Don't be surprised if we do this again sometime." She said with a soft, yet lewd smile.

"Looking forward to it." Kenshin said. "So if I go through your front door I'll end up back where I was previously?"

Ryomen nodded. "Yes." "Also...I'll be sure to let you know if I'm busy next time you summon me."

Kenshin nods chuckling. "Yeah, wouldn't want to summon you in the nude again."

Kenshin turned heel and walked toward the door. "See ya around Ryomen."

"See you." Ryomen said.

Kenshin walked through the door and Ryomen flopped down on the couch. "Ahh..I need a nap...after all that."

Kenshin meanwhile reappeared in the forest where Hitora was waiting for him. "Huh?" Kenshin said. He paled. "Oh crap."

"Kenshin!" He shivered as Yukari landed in front of him. She narrowed her eyes. "...You reek of sex...and not with Atsuki."

"He smells like Sheena-Sama!" Hitora cheerfully said.

Kenshin paled further. "I am so dead."

"Yes you are." Yukari said. "You have a five second headstart." "One."

"CRAP! ! !" Kenshin said taking off.

"FIVE!" Yukari said chasing Kenshin down.

All through out Mahora everyone wondered why the assistant teacher of 3-A was running away from one of his students who was slashing a sword at him.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Well that's the end of that.

Kenshin: And this...actually happens in Redux?

Draconis: Except for the last part. I just added that in for laughs.

Kenshin: (sarcastic snort) Whatever. Why didn't you just make this chapter 48?

Draconis: I wanted an excuse to update my lemon story.

Kenshin: Well you've certainly done that.

Draconis: Yup. Anyway see you all next time. Also if anyone has a pairing in mind for me to write about send me a message or something.

Draconis678 out


	24. Mother's Day Romp

Draconis: Hmm..

Kenshin: Huh?

Draconis: Oh nothing, it's just I was wondering if I should write a lemon between you and Hikari because of it being Mother's Day.

Hikari: Even though it would probably be well past Mother's day when you finish?

Draconis: ….

Kenshin: Well...I don't see why not, even if you are a little late.

Hikari: Or a lot... (laughs) Sorry I couldn't help it.

Draconis: Whatever. Let's get started.

Negima! Springfield and Kuroshi Lemons

Chapter 24

Mother's Day Romp.

Draconis: Set in Mahora, after Ryuushin's passing.

(start)

_3-A Classroom._

Kenshin sat in his chair reading a book. It was a free period as far as class went and Negi told him not to worry about any paper grading. Meanwhile he overheard the conversations of the students.

"So Makie-San are you going home for the weekend to spend time with your mother?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in awhile and it is Mother's Day on Sunday." Makie said.

"?" Kenshin got up and approached them. "Excuse me."

"Eh? Oh what is it Shin-kun?" Makie asked.

"This is gonna sound strange, but...there's such a thing as Mother's Day?" Kenshin asked.

"Huh?" Akira said. "Kenshin-Sensei, do you not know about it?"

"Like I said, it was gonna sound strange." Kenshin said. "The job I had before this kinda ate up a lot of my free time."

"Yeah, but not knowing what Mother's Day is? Doesn't she feel neglected?" Akira asks.

"I made sure to make it to her birthdays." Kenshin said. "I just wasn't aware there was a day set aside for mothers."

"There's also one for father's as well." Makie said.

"There is?" Kenshin said. "...jeez I need to pick up a calender some time."

"He he he." Makie giggled. "Everyone's out of the loop on some things."

"Ahem." Yue cleared her throat.

"Uh, Yue-San before you start I don't need a history lesson, I just need to know if there is anything special I need to do." Kenshin said.

"Oh, well...most people just give her a gift of some sort, like her favorite flower, a handmade craft from the heart, or whatever else." Yue said. "You could spend the day with her as well, to let her know how much she means to you in your life." "Sometimes, your time spent with her is the best gift."

"Hey Ken-kun didn't Yukari-Chan and Miyuki-Chan mention something to you about doing something special for Hikari-Chan?" Konoka said.

"Seriously...Yukari and Miyuki both knew about this holiday and didn't say anything to me." Kenshin muttered. Akira, Makie and Konoka all giggled while Yue shook her head smiling. "Anyway...thanks for the heads up." Kenshin said

"No problem Shin-kun." Makie said.

Kenshin looked around seeing a few strange looks from the class. "What are you lookin' at back to ya books!"

Hurriedly the students who were looking at him went back to studying. Kenshin shook his head and went back to his chair. The day passed by pretty uneventfully from that point onward. It was nighttime and Kenshin was thumbing through a catalog. "..." Kenshin furrowed his brow. _"...this is embarrassing..how can I know so little about Mom?" _

"_I dunno, maybe because you were busy?" Yama said._

"_Not now Ero-Shinigami." Kenshin thought._

"_Well aside from Yama's pestering, he has a point Kenshin." Arika said. "You spent enough time with Hikari, yes, but you barely got to know anything about her." _

"_Ugh." Kenshin thought._

"Whatcha doin'?" Kenshin turned to find Hikari leaning over and looking over his shoulder. He hurriedly shut the catalog and stood up hiding it behind his back.

"Nothing." Kenshin said.

"Uh huh.." Hikari said walking up to him. "What do you have behind your back then?"

"Nothing." Kenshin said. "It's just my hands."

"Ok then show me your hand." Hikari said.

Kenshin raised his left hand. Hikari narrowed her eyes. "Hey you said hand." Kenshin said.

"Alright alright the other hand." Kenshin raised his right hand. Hikari narrowed her eyes.

"...come here." Hikari said.

"I'd...rather not." Kenshin said.

"Kuroshi Tsuki Kenshin you get over here right now." Hikari said sternly.

"My answer remains the same." Kenshin said stepping back

"That's it I'll come over there then!" Hikari said leaping over to him.

"Oh cra...ah...ha ha ha ha ha!" Kenshin began laughing uncontrollably as Hikari pinned him to a wall and started tickling his sides.

"Show me what you're hiding Ken-Chan!" Hikari said.

"N...Never!" Kenshin said trying to get away from her

"Alright then I'm not stopping~!" Hikari said grinning widely.

"D..Dammit Kaa-Chan I can't breathe!" Kenshin said.

Hikari reached behind Kenshin and pulled the catalog out. As soon as she did she looked over and saw Evangeline staring with a 'what the hell' expression on her face. "Uh...h..hi?"

Evangeline closed her eyes sighing. "I'm just gonna forget I saw that."

"A...Arigatou." Hikari said.

Evangeline walked up the stairs and into her room. Hikari held the catalog away from Kenshin as he tried to snatch it back. "Hm?" "A shopping catalog? Ideas for good Mother's Day presents?"

"Busted..." Kenshin muttered.

"Oh, Ken-Chan is this all you were doing?" Hikari said smiling. She flipped through the catalog. "You don't have to buy some expensive trinket for me."

"Well..that maybe so, but..I just realized...I don't know that much about you." Kenshin said.

"?" Hikari made a curious sound. "Well...I guess that's true, you were always kind of busy." "Well.." She pulled Kenshin over to the couch. "What would you like to know?" She then giggled waving her hand in front of her face. "Just please, nothing too personal."

"Hm...well besides training, did you ever have any hobbies?" Kenshin asks.

"Hmm...well during the Schismatic War and while I was pregnant with you and Yukari-Chan I used to play a lot of poker and blackjack." Hikari said. "He he. I always remember the look on Nagi's face after I cleaned him out."

Kenshin chuckled. "I guess Dad laughed at him as well?"

"Oh no I cleaned Ryuushin out as well." Hikari said. "He was more upset though that he couldn't beat me rather than the loss of his money."

"Because you two shared money?" Kenshin said.

"Mmhm." Hikari said. "That's how marriage is after all, a partnership of love."

"So if Dad got obscenely rich, you wouldn't have tried to divorce him, take half his money and break Yukari's, mine and Miyuki's hearts with some kind of huge custody battle?" Kenshin said.

"Ah! No! What kind of woman do you take me for Ken-Chan?" Hikari huffed. "I loved your father and I wouldn't do that to him or you three."

Kenshin draped his arms across Hikari's shoulders and hugged her. "I know that Kaa-Chan. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Hikari embraced Kenshin back. "Well if that's all you were trying to do." She pulled away. "Anything else?"

"Hm...what's your favorite color." "Red?" Kenshin asks teasing her about their choice of clothing.

"No, Green actually." Hikari said. "Why do you think one of my favorite attacks is the _Jade Lioness' Roar?" _"It's a very nice shade of green."

"Good point." Kenshin said. "Mine's a little less predictable."

"What's yours?" Hikari asks.

"Purple." Kenshin answered.

"Huh? That's funny, Miyuki said hers was Red and Yukari said hers was Blue." Hikari said.

"Jeez what was Dad's?" Kenshin asks.

"Mr. Predictable was fond of Black." Hikari said rolling her eyes.

"Tch ha ha ha ha." Kenshin laughed. "So...you have any type of favorite flower?" Kenshin asks.

"Nah. I was always too busy to admire flowers." Hikari said.

"I see." "Any gem you like?" Kenshin asks.

"Hm...I'm kinda fond of both amethysts and emeralds." Hikari said.

Kenshin nodded and Hikari stretched her arms over her head. "Ahh...sorry Ken-Chan I'm getting kinda sleepy."

"Alright." Kenshin smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night."

Hikari smiled back and did the same. "G'night."

Kenshin leaned back in the couch. "Hmm...I wonder what I can do for Kaa-Chan on Mother's Day." "Eh...it'll come to me."

(break)

_Next Day._

_Evangeline's Cottage._

Kenshin was sitting on the couch reading the orange book that Ryuushin gave him. _"Huh..to think this book isn't even from this world."_

"_Wasn't it written by a hermit from some world populated by ninja that screwed up one of his techniques?" Arika asked._

"_Something like that." Kenshin thought. "Wonder if he ever wrote any more?" "He was lucky Dad was able to send him back."_

Somewhere in the ninja world a man with long white spiky hair crouched over next to an onsen sneezed alerting the occupants to his presence. "Shit!" He turned around finding angry women clad in towels glaring daggers at him. "Ah...Ah...ladies I can explain."

"DIE PERVERT! !"

"NOOOOO! !"

Kenshin shivered involuntarily. _"I sense a disturbance in the force..." _

He shook his head. "Anyway..." He read on. "Hmm...a nice chapter this one is." Kenshin said.

It was about a man who took his lover out on a date. However the woman had a slight case of nymphomania and wherever the man tried to take her, while they were there she did something sexual with him. It was rather well written for an unbelievable plot...or maybe it was believable. Kenshin wasn't sure. _"Hey, maybe I could do this." _

"_**What? Bang your Mom at random places in Mahora?" Ryuujin said.**_

Kenshin face palmed. _"Not that Shin Tatsu, you perverted kami!" "I meant I could take Mom out on a date." _

"_**Still doesn't sound right." Ryuujin said.**_

"_Yeah, but I'm also dating both of my sisters and Negi...so what's a friendly outing with my mother?" Kenshin thought._

"_**I guess..." Ryuujin said.**_

Kenshin put away the book as the door opened. Hikari, Miyuki and Yukari walked in. "Ahhh...today was fun you two." Hikari said.

"Not a problem Kaa-Chan." Miyuki said with a smile.

"Yeah, anytime." Yukari said.

"Although I'm curious, Ken-Chan why didn't you come with?" Hikari asks.

"...Unlike these two some people needed my help with something and I was busy." Kenshin said.

"That and he said he wanted to do something together with you tomorrow." Yukari said.

"Hmm...well OK." Hikari said with a smile. "I'm gonna go take a shower and take a nap." "See you." Hikari disappeared after she finished.

"A shower?" Miyuki said. "There isn't a bathroom here."

"She goes into the resort and cleanses herself under a waterfall. She says it's really relaxing." Kenshin said. "That being said...hand it over." He said holding his hand out.

"Whatever do you mean?" Yukari said with a small grin.

"I know one of you swiped my bank card." Kenshin said shooting her an accusing glare. "You two are the only ones who know where it is."

"That's not true. Negi knows too." Miyuki said.

"You really expect me to believe that Negi swiped my card?" Kenshin said rolling his eyes.

"Oh alright." Yukari said placing the card into his hands. "Unlike you we don't have a steady source of income...and besides some of that money's mine anyway because I put my job earnings in your account!"

"Whatever!" Kenshin said. "Just ask me to borrow it next time!"

The two calm down. "So what did you guys end up doing?" Kenshin asks.

"Well we went to get a bite to eat." Miyuki said.

"Then we found out Misa and her band was having a concert. Mom thought they were pretty good." Yukari said.

"Then we took her to an out of town amusement park." Miyuki said. "That's why we're only getting back now."

"So you spent your time waiting in line?" Kenshin said crossing his arms with a smile.

"Not quite." Yukari said. "I used illusion magic on some of the crowds." "Mom didn't want me getting caught so I didn't have them all leave."

"Jeez." Kenshin said.

"Gonna be hard to beat?" Miyuki said.

Kenshin flopped down on the couch. "Not gonna try."

"You're not?" Yukari asked a little confused and disappointed at how easily he was throwing in the towel.

"Here's what would happen if I tried to one up you, I'd put too much effort in it and fail, and neither me or Kaa-Chan would have a good time." Kenshin said. "I'm just gonna focus on having a good time with her and that's that."

Soon Yukari and Miyuki left and Kenshin went up to Hikari's room to ask her something. He knocked a couple of times, not getting an answer. He pushed the door open and found a dark room with Hikari laying in bed. "Oh...I better leave."

(sob)

"..." Kenshin heard that sound and turning back around and walked up to the bedside. "...!"

Tears were coming out of Hikari's eyes as she remained asleep. "Kaa-Chan..." Kenshin whispered.

"Ryuu-kun..." Hikari said in her sleep.

"_...she's dreaming about Dad...she really misses him..." _Kenshin thought about waking her up, but instead he lifted the blanket up and climbed into the bed with her. As soon as he did Hikari grabbed hold of him, embracing him tightly. _"She's still asleep. She must have just hugged Dad in her dream." _He smiled and embraced her back. Slowly the sobs and cries stopped as Hikari relaxed in his arms.

"Mmnn...?" Hikari's eyes cracked open. She looked up. "Ken...-Chan? What are you doing here...in my bed?"

"You were crying in your sleep. I was just trying to comfort you without waking you...heh heh...looks like I failed." Kenshin said.

"I...was?" Hikari murmured tiredly.

"Yeah." Kenshin said smiling.

"Oh...well thank you." Hikari said kissing Kenshin on the nose.

Kenshin climbed out of bed. "Well Kaa-Chan, I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK. Thank you." Hikari said with a tired, dreamy smile.

He wrote a note and set it on Hikari's bedside table before leaving.

(break)

_Tomorrow._

Hikari woke up and threw the covers off her body. "...Ahhh...that was a great sleep...it was after..Ken-Chan woke me up oddly enough." She looked down at herself and shook her head seeing her red bra and panties. "I guess he didn't notice these...I guess it's for the better though." She got out of bed and and walked toward her dresser and changed out her underwear. "Hmm...what to wear?" "Hey I haven't seen this in awhile." Hikari said pulling out a white t-shirt with a green vest sewed on." She forced it on...I say forced because it was kind of small for Hikari's bust. "Damn...this thing is tight...maybe I should.." She removed the shirt and took off her bra and put the shirt back on. "Well...I hope nothing arouses me or makes me feel cold." She pulled out a lime green skirt that reached down to her knees. "Hmm..doesn't exactly go with the vest, but whatever." She put on a pair of sandals and walked over to her bedside.

"Hm?" She said seeing the note. "It's from Ken-Chan." She opened it and it read it aloud. "I left my communicator sitting in the living room. Meet me at Dad's Grave -Kenshin.

Hikari's eyes softened. "At Ryuushin's grave...oh alright." She walked downstairs and sure enough, Kenshin's communicator was there. "I can't ignore the meeting anyway, if I don't go Ken-Chan's gonna be stranded." She grabbed the communicator and pressed the button on top of it. "Ryuu No Sato." She shivered speaking the name of her former home as she disappeared from Evangeline's cottage. She appeared at the familiar path. She looked back and sighed. "Well lets go."

She walked along the path and soon arrived at gravesite. Kenshin who was waiting for her in front of the grave. Hearing a twig break he turned around. Hikari blinked. Kenshin was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. "Mornin' sleepyhead."

"Kenshin, why are you dressed like your father?" Hikari asks.

"Felt like trying something different." Kenshin said. "Besides I couldn't find a pair of black jeans and I sure as hell couldn't find his trenchcoat."

"...he he he..." Hikari covered her face as she started giggling.

"Something funny?" Kenshin asks.

Hikari walked over to him and started pulling on his cheeks. "You're like a younger, cuter, heterochromic version of him."

"Ow, Kaa-Chan!" Kenshin said smacking her hands away.

"Oh Ken-Chan." Hikari rubbed his cheeks smiling. "It wasn't that hard."

Kenshin reached over and pulled on her cheeks. "Ow! Ken-Chan!" Hikari said batting his hands away.

"See? Don't feel so good does it?" Kenshin asks grinning.

"Oh alright you win, so...why are we here?" "Couldn't we meet somewhere else?" Hikari asks.

"Maybe, but I wanted to visit Dad." Kenshin said. "Is that a problem?"

Hikari looked at the grave marker. "No..."

Kenshin closed his eyes and grabbed hold of his mother's hand. She looked over at him for a moment before squeezing his hand softly. "You know you called out for Dad while you were sleeping last night."

"!...I-I did?" Hikari said.

"Yeah, you really miss him don't you?" Kenshin asks.

"...hai." Hikari said.

Kenshin squeezed her hand back. "Yeah...me too." "Wanna go now?"

"..." Hikari nodded.

Kenshin nodded back and smiled. "It was nice seeing you Dad. We gotta go now." He pulled out a communicator as Hikari turned to him.

"Huh? But...isn't this yours?" Hikari said holding the one she had up.

"Yukari has one too, I borrowed hers." Kenshin said.

"Oh." Hikari said. "Hum...maybe we should get away from the grave marker first."

"OK." Kenshin said as he and Hikari made their way away from the grave site.

Hikari closed her eyes letting Kenshin guide her. "Mm..."

"Something wrong Kaa-Chan?" Kenshin asks.

"U...Uh n-no nothing..." Hikari said with an uncharacteristically shy tone in her voice. _"Oh no!" She __thought. "Why of all days did it have to happen now!" _

"Hm?" Kenshin said as they passed a bed of flowers. Kenshin didn't notice them. "..."

"U...Um..something wrong Ken-Chan?" Hikari asks.

"Are you wearing perfume or something?" Kenshin asks. "You smell nice."

"Err...Y-Yeah! That's it, a perfume. Ah ha ha ha ha!" Hikari laughed albeit somewhat forced. _"Oh no. No no no no! I just went into heat and my son just inhaled my scent!" _

"Alright. This seems like a good spot." Kenshin said pressing the button and sending them back to Evangeline's cottage. As soon as they did Hikari turned to him. "Uhm..Ken-Chan, I'm not feeling too good."

"Eh?" Kenshin said. "Really?" He said with a semi disappointed look on his face.

"Mm..." Hikari nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kenshin asks.

"U...Uhm! N-No, it's quite alright Ken-Chan I just need some bed rest." Hikari said waving him off. "You just go and have a good time."

Kenshin sighed dejectedly. "Not sure how much of a good time I can really have, but OK."

"Why do you say that?" Hikari said.

"Everyone's busy right now." Kenshin said. "Negi's training with Yukari and Miyuki. Atsuki and Kotarou are training alone. Anyone else has went home to see their parents."

Hikari looked away shyly. "I was really looking forward to today too." Kenshin said looking up at the ceiling.

"Eh?" Hikari said. "You were?"

"Well yeah, I've been wanting to spend some time with you for awhile now" Kenshin said. "But...if you're not feeling up to it. I can't make you." He turned to walk out the door.

"Ah...M-Matte." Hikari moved up to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Something else up?" Kenshin asks.

"I'll be fine, Ken-Chan...I can tough it out." Hikari said.

"You sure?" Kenshin asks.

"Yes." Hikari said with a smile. _"Uuu...I only hope..it doesn't get any worse than this...I'm a different person when I'm aroused and in heat from time to time!" She thought._

Kenshin smiled. "Alright."

Hikari followed Kenshin into town. "Hmm...wanna go get something to eat first?" Kenshin asks.

"Sure." Hikari said with a sweet smile. "You're paying right?"

"Of course." Kenshin said grinning. "Hmm..now where to go?"

"How about that cart that Yukari and Miyuki took me to yesterday." Hikari suggested. "The girls running it said they were students of yours."

"The Chao Bao Zi?" Kenshin said. "Eh, alright."

Kenshin and Hikari walked to the cart in question and took seats right at the counter. Chao approached them. "Ahh, Hikari-San you were here yesterday with your daughters." She said walking behind the counter.

"Mmm I thought I'd come here with my son as well." Hikari said. "He was just busy yesterday."

"I bet he was." Chao said. "Kenshin-Sensei how are you?"

"I'm fine Chao-San." Kenshin said.

"Oh! That reminds me, Kenshin-Sensei, Nodoka-San said your books came in a few days ago, she's just been working up the courage to come tell you." Chao said.

"I see, thanks, I'll be sure to meet her later." Kenshin said.

"OK, now that, that's out of the way, what'll ya have." Chao said.

"Hmm...could I get some tea to start?" Hikari asks.

"Sure thing, same as last time?" Chao asks smiling

"Yes." Hikari nodded smiling back at her.

"So anything for you Kenshin-Sensei?" Chao asks.

"Hmm...just some coffee I guess." Kenshin said.

"Anything to eat?" Chao asks.

"Hm..some stir fry would be nice, but use chicken instead of beef please." Hikari said.

"Sure thing, for you Kenshin-Sensei?" Chao asks.

"Hmm...Some orange chicken and rice, with a few veggie rolls." Kenshin said.

"OK, that'll be a minute." Chao said.

Kenshin nodded and took a look at the menu to see what else he might want. Meanwhile Hikari turned her head to him propping it up with her right hand while her left moved to Kenshin's hip. "So what were those books you had little Miss Nodoka find for you."

"Oh, I was wondering if there were any other volumes of this book." Kenshin said holding up his orange book. "It's perverted, but it's really well written. I also know what's taking Nodoka so long contacting me about them. She has to read them herself before loaning them out, poor girl's probably shocked that I read such things."

Hikari smiled. "Poor girl." She was smiling on the outside, but on the inside she was sweating. _"Oh no...It's starting!" She thought with a panic._

She leaned forward and kissed Kenshin on the cheek. "Mm?" Kenshin turned his head. "What was that for?"

Hikari's smile broadened as her eyes narrowed slightly, giving her face a mature and sexy charm. "No reason."

Kenshin's heart thumped at the look on her face and he turned his head away with semi flushed cheeks. "O...OK."

Hikari turned her head to Chao as her hand creeped over toward Kenshin's zipper. "So tell me Chao-Chan, who taught you how to cook, the last meal I had here was splendid." Hikari complimented.

"Thanks Hikari-San." Chao said turning her head to smile at her as she prepared the two youkai's meals. "My Great Grandmother and my Grand Aunt taught me. Both were excellent cooks."

"Wow, your great grandmother and grand aunt?" Hikari said. "They both must be so old, are they even able to get around?"

"Oh no, my great grandmother and her daughter are still quite young." Chao said. "So is my Grandpa and his sister."

"Hm. Do they have a secret of some sort?" Hikari said as her left hand reached it's destination and began silently tugging the zipper down.

"He he, you could say that." Chao said.

Hikari nodded as Chao turned her attention back to her task and she herself turned her attention back to Kenshin seeing his zipper all the way down. "So Chao-Chan, Ken-Chan tells me your quite the model student." "Is that true?"

Chao blushed at the praise, knowing who Kenshin really was to her. "Is that right? Well I don't see it that way, I'm just involved with a lot of clubs having to do with hobbies of mine."

Hikari giggled. "No need to be so timid about it Chao-Chan, if your Sensei is giving you praise then be happy about it." She said slipping her fingers slowing into Kenshin's pants.

"I am happy about it, but could I get some time to focus over here? I don't want to burn your food." Chao said.

"Oh my, sure thing. Don't be afraid to tell me to pipe down if it's messing with your concentration." Hikari said.

"?" Kenshin felt something pulling lightly onto the hem of his boxers and pull them down. He looked down to see his mother's silky, smooth, lightly tanned hand pulling his cock out. "!" He jerked his head toward Hikari. "What are you doing...? !" He whispered harshly.

"Hm hm hm..." Hikari giggled softly, batting an eye at Kenshin. "Don't say or do anything Ken-Chan, you'll expose yourself in front of everyone." She whispered softly so only Kenshin would hear her.

Kenshin looked to his left, silently thanking Chao for putting walls up on her stall as he was right next to one. Hikari smiled demurely as Kenshin hung his head in resignation and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek again. "Just let Kaa-Chan take care of you Ken-Chan..." She whispered.

(gulp)

Kenshin remained silent and still trying to keep a straight face. "S..So Chao-San, how is Chachamaru-San doing?" He asked.

"She's fine, why do you ask?" Chao said.

"Oh...just curious. I don't know any of the technological stuff about her, so I figured I'd ask you." Kenshin said.

Hikari looked down seeing Kenshin's cock hardening in her hand and began stroking it softly. She noticed that her hand and his shaft were dry and wondered if that was making him feel more uncomfortable than he usually would.

"Nn..." Kenshin groaned quietly. Hikari moved her index finger and thumb to the neck of his penis and started stimulating the glans. Kenshin covered his mouth stifling a louder moan.

"Hm?" Chao said. "Kenshin-Sensei are you OK?"

"..Y-Yeah...I'm fine." Kenshin said.

"?" Chao made a curious sound. "You sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Kenshin said semi casually his cheeks flushing.

Hikari noticed his blush and leaned in. "You want her to help?" "Two could make you cum faster than one."

"!" Kenshin shook his head quickly. "N..No..that's quite...a-alright..."

"He he he." Hikari giggled. "Very well, if you insist."

Chao turned around and placed a cup of coffee and a glass of tea on the counter. She looked over at Kenshin. "Mm? Sensei are you OK? Your face is awfully red."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kenshin said trying to give an assuring smile so she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hmm...alright." Chao said. "Would you like me to make you some iced coffee instead?" Chao offered.

"No no, that's OK." Kenshin said.

"Alright if you say so." Chao said turning back to the stove.

Kenshin bit his lip as a wet, warm feeling enveloped his cock. _"Is she? !" _He turned his head finding Hikari smiling at him. Looking down he saw he was leaking precum.

"Ahh?" Hikari said quietly. "There we go..." She placed her palm on the head of his cock rubbing it roughly and slickening her hand up in his dick juices. Once she found it to be adequately wet she moved her hand downward twisting and sliding her hand up and down her son's shaft and head using his precum as lube.

"Ahh..." Kenshin gasped quietly. "K-Kaa-Channn..." He whined.

"He he he he." Hikari giggled. "Don't hold back Ken-Chan, the faster you cum the faster this ends."

"Why are you doing this?" Kenshin whispered.

"Why not?" Hikari asked smiling. "It feels good and it's fun right?"

"Nngh..." Kenshin grunts as his mother's thumb rubbed his urethral slit.

"So Kenshin-Sensei, how's Negi-Sensei doing?" Chao asks.

"She's fine.." Kenshin said trying to remain calm. "She's off training with Ku Fei right now."

"Oh? Is that right?" Chao said. "Yours and Hikari-San's meals should be done here soon."

Kenshin nodded. He felt his mother's hand movements quicken. "K-Kaa-Chan?" He whispered.

"I can feel your cock twitching Ken-Chan." Hikari whispered back. "I want you to cum for me..."

"Gggh..." Kenshin grunted quietly. "I..I can't." "We'll get busted for sure when my cum splatters on the counter wall."

Hikari looked around. "Tsk tsk, what to do..." Her eyes landed on her glass of tea. "Hmm..." She grinned and took her glass and moved it under the counter.

Kenshin's brow twitched feeling Hikari aiming his cock downward. "Alright. I got something to catch it with Ken-Chan." She whispered. "Cum...for...me..." She purred into his ear.

Kenshin's body leaned forward, his mouth covered by his arm. "Ggghh!"

His cock spurted a few loads into her glass before calming down, the rest leaking down his shaft and into the beverage. Kenshin panted softly into his arm as Hikari set her glass in between her legs and put Kenshin's cock back into his boxers and zipped his pants back up. Chao turned back around holding a couple of plates. "Eh? Kenshin-Sensei are you sure you're OK?" "You really don't look so good."

Kenshin raised his head. "Don't worry Chao-San, I'm fine." He said grabbing his coffee and gulping it down in one go.

"Hey Chao-Chan do you have a spoon back there?" Hikari asks smiling. "Ken-Chan had a few packets of sweetener and I need to stir them in."

"Of course." Chao said setting the plates down and grabbing a spoon to hand to Hikari.

"Thank you." Hikari said stirring around her tea. When she was done she placed the spoon back on the table and took a drink. "Mmm..." She finished and turned to Kenshin smiling. "Thank you Ken-Chan. Your sweetener made the tea taste amazing."

"Uh...er...s-sure, no problem." Kenshin said.

"Hey, you got anymore of that stuff?" Chao asked taking a sip of Hikari's tea. "I could sell it."

"..." Kenshin's cheeks flushed. "No, sorry that was the last of it."

"I see." Chao said. "Ok then, I gotta go make a call to Satsuki, she came down with a cold today and couldn't be here."

"Alright." Kenshin said handing her the payment for the meal. _"I don't know if I should be aroused that Kaa-Chan enjoyed that so much, or freaked out that my apparent Granddaughter did too." _He thought.

"_**You have one weird family." Ryuujin said.**_

"_For once...I agree." Kenshin thought._

"He he, so was that fun for you Ken-Chan?" Hikari asked.

"I just wish you could have done it somewhere else." Kenshin said averting his gaze with a blush.

"Aww that's no fun, half the fun's in the risk." Hikari said grinning.

"Wh-Whatever, what if Negi had come up while you were doing that?" Kenshin asked. "She would investigate as soon as she noticed my discomfort."

"Let her join in." Hikari said simply.

"Ack!" Kenshin's head slammed down on the counter top. "Like she would!"

"Hm hm hm." Hikari laughed. "Enough of that for now..let's eat."

"Meh..." Kenshin said digging into his meal.

The meal went by uneventfully and the two youkai bid Chao adieu. They walked down the lane looking for somewhere else to go when Hikari's eyes widened and she grabbed Kenshin's arm flashing up to one of the rooftops.

"Wh...What now?" Kenshin asks.

"Kenshin..di...did I...do something perverted with you back that at meal cart?" Hikari asked in a shaky tone.

"?" Kenshin's brow went into his hairline. _"Did she forget already?"_

"Did I? !" Hikari shouts.

"Uh...y-yeah, you uh gave me a handjob under the counter and made me shoot it into your drink." Kenshin said.

"!" Hikari hung her head. "Uuuu..." She whined.

"Is...everything alright?" Kenshin asks.

Hikari appeared in front of him shaking him by the arms. "I'm so sorry Ken-Chan, I couldn't control myself!"

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asks.

"I...I went into heat...as we were leaving Ryuushin's grave." Hikari said hanging her head. "That's why...I wanted to stay home, but I saw how disappointed you were and decided to go with you anyway."

"...Oh..." Kenshin said. "Wait...how come I haven't been affected by it? If I was affected by it I wouldn't have really even cared about what we did earlier."

"_Uh that...would be me." Yama said. "It would be problematic if you and your mother just started screwing each other senseless right now." _

Hikari heard what he said as well and silently thanked the Shinigami. "So why were you so into it?" Kenshin asks. "You were...very forward...for lack of a better term."

"...I..I uh become a different person when I go into heat from time to time." Hikari said. "I think one of our ancestors might have mated with a succubus or an incubus, and it just chooses to come out from time to time."

"U..Uh...Yukari and Miyuki don't have that problem do they?" Kenshin said.

"I don't know, they might." Hikari said.

"Greaaattt..." Kenshin muttered.

"Will you want to go back after hearing this?" Hikari asked. "I...I might ask for something else if we continue this outing of ours."

"Then let's continue." Kenshin said with a shrug.

"Eh? Ken-Chan?" Hikari said with a curious stare.

"Well come on Kaa-Chan, I'm supposed to be taking you out to have good time today." Kenshin said with a small smile. "If doing stuff like that at a moment's notice is helping you then I have no problem doing it."

"Kenshin?" Hikari said.

Kenshin leaned in. "Besides...think of this as thanks for helping me get over that gynophobia thing a couple of years ago." He whispered.

"...OK..." Hikari said. Kenshin smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Kenshin flashed back down into an empty lane with Hikari in tow. "So where to next Kaa-Chan?"

"Mmm...how about we go do a little clothes shopping." Hikari said.

"...Fine as long as I'm not carrying fifty bags out of there." Kenshin said.

"Hm hm hm hm." Hikari laughed covering her mouth. "Don't worry I just wanna see what they have and try a few things on."

"Has...it started again?" Kenshin asks.

"Mmm, no not yet." Hikari said. "I just wanna see if I can find something else to wear."

"Alright." Kenshin said. "Say, it's getting to be summertime isn't it?"

"Hmm, yes it is." Hikari said.

"...did Yukari and Miyuki drag you somewhere yesterday?" Kenshin asks.

"No, but they did mention wanting to buy some summer clothes and a couple of swimsuits." Hikari said.

"Whelp I'll be busy tomorrow." Kenshin said.

"Why do you say that?" Hikari asks.

"Might as well take them out tomorrow and let them pick something out. Maybe I should invite Negi and Atsuki as well." Kenshin said.

Hikari giggled quietly as Kenshin pondered. _"Oh Ken-Chan, you sure are a devoted lover." She __thought thinking to her son's three way relationship with Negi, Yukari and Miyuki, as well as his hang up with Atsuki._

"Hmm..." Hikari said stopping in front of a department store as she and Kenshin entered the shopping district. "Let's go here."

Kenshin looked up and saw it was a variety type of clothing store. Looking down the lane he saw there were other stores, but this would lessen the amount of stops they would have to make. "Alright."

The two walked in and Hikari began browsing. "Ah." She picked out a forest green tanktop and a matching hoopskirt. "Hold these, please."

Kenshin rolled his eyes comically and took them. Hikari looked around some more and found a light red summer jacket and handed it to Kenshin. "Alright, now for some swimwear."

"...!" Kenshin's brow went into his hairline a light blush adorning his cheeks.

"_**Bwahahahahaha! Not even her son can resist how attractive she is!" Ryuujin laughed.**_

"_I concur, she is quite a sexy woman." Yama said._

"_WILL YOU TWO GODS QUIT PERVING ON MY MOM!" Kenshin thought after hearing them make a few more lewd comments about Hikari. _

A swimsuit hit Kenshin in the face. He pulled it off and saw it was a dark blue one piece. "Hm?"

"Oh come on Ken-Chan you don't expect me to model a two piece in front of you do you?" Hikari said with a soft laugh. "Unless...you..wanted me...to..." She said with a shy undertone.

"_Now she's shy?" Kenshin thought._

"_Maybe she's trying to arouse you." Yama suggested. _

"_Yama...not now." Kenshin thought._

Kenshin shook his head. "Nah, this is alright Kaa-Chan." He leaned in. "Is it starting again?"

Hikari leaned into him. "I..I think so...ju-just be prepared to do something OK?" She said with a desperate undertone.

Kenshin nodded. "Let's head to the changing rooms then."

Hikari nodded and walked toward the changing rooms with Kenshin in tow. "Just act natural. If it kicks in just call me in."

"Yes." Hikari said walking into the changing room, shutting the door behind her.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes._"Did I see sweat running down her legs?" He thought._

"_Sadly...no." Arika said. "That was her vaginal juices. Her panties are probably soaked if she bothered to wear any." _

"_That much? !" Kenshin thought. "Fuck." _

Inside the changing room Hikari pulled off her panties. "Oh man...these things are completely drenched." She said crying anime tears. "I'd be better off not putting them back on or I'll get sick." She whispered sealing them away. She changed into her first outfit. She looked down at herself. "...OK...now not wearing a bra is coming back to bite me right in the ass." She said as the tanktop struggled to contain her breasts and showed off a lot more cleavage than it usually should.

She sighed and turned around and opened the door where Kenshin was waiting in relative disinterest. "Did I make you wait too long?" She asks.

"No, I'm just having a conversation with Shin Ta...whoa!" Kenshin said gaping at the sight before him. He quickly looked around making sure no one heard him.

"..." Hikari's face flushed. "Th...Thanks."

Kenshin stared at her. "Jeez...That shirt is a little tight."

"Ya think?" Hikari snapped sarcastically.

"So why aren't you wearing the jacket?" Kenshin asks.

"I wanted to see what you thought of this first." Hikari said her hand waving through her hair.

"Uhm...Kaa-Chan." Kenshin said in a whisper.

"Huh?" Hikari said bending over seeing his blush.

"Uh...take a look at your chest." Kenshin said.

"Hm?" Hikari stood straight up and looked down. "...Uuuuu...!" She rushed back into the dressing room shutting the door behind her, realizing that the store's air conditioning had made her nipples hard. "Sorry!"

"It's fine." Kenshin said.

Hikari came back out with the jacket on. She was blushing. "This is getting worse."

"It's OK, really it is." Kenshin said. "By the way you look great."

Hikari nodded with a small smile. "Thanks."

"Wanna try on the swimsuit next?" Kenshin asks.

"Su-Sure!" Hikari said going back into the dressing room.

After awhile Kenshin heard her voice. "Kenshin~ could you come in here for a moment?"

"Whelp, musta kicked in." Kenshin said walking toward the dressing room door. Before he could however the store clerk stopped him.

"Sir, this is the women's dressing rooms, if you want to try something on use the rooms behind you." She said.

"But, my friend in there likes to bind her breasts with wrapping over wearing a bra." Kenshin said taking out a roll of wrapping from his pocket.

"Ken-Chan~! My breasts aren't gonna bind themselves!" Hikari said.

"Oh... I apologize." She said giggling. "I wasn't aware you had a friend in there that needed your help."

"It's quite alright." Kenshin said with a smile. "We..might be in there awhile, her bust is...kinda big."

"OK." She said. "Let me know if you need anything else."

Kenshin nodded and entered the dressing room and shut the door behind him. Hikari immediately hugged his head into her swimsuit covered chest. "Nice work there Ken-Chan. That was a good on the spot lie." She said giggling.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and pulled himself out of her chest. "Enough complimenting my bullshitting skills. What do you want this time?"

"Ahh, right to the point are we?" Hikari said with a grin.

"Quick question." Kenshin said. "Seeing as you're a different part of my mother, I have to ask, are you a succubus?"

"Succubus, Personification of the Neko Youkai's libido, what's the difference?" Hikari said crossing her arms under her chest with a smirk.

Kenshin's eyes wandered down to her chest, making her smirk widen. "Like 'em?" Hikari asks. "I don't mind if you wanna touch them Ken-Chan."

"What do you want?" Kenshin said. "So I can get back to my outing with Kaa-Chan."

"Ahh...What do I want?" Hikari asks. "Well that's simple..." She leaned up to his ear. "I want you...to make me cum...Ken-Shin-Cha-n."

Kenshin shivered as she accentuated each syllable of his name, her hot breath ticking his ears. "That's all?"

"That's all." Hikari said. "Do it for me...and I'll leave her alone until you get home, when that Shinigami stops interfering and lets you get intoxicated by our pheromone."

Kenshin swallowed a lump in his throat. _"So basically...she wants me to fuck her in this dressing room."_ Kenshin thought as he nodded.

"Alright then." Hikari purred seductively. "Begin."

Kenshin nodded and brought his hands up to her breasts cupping them with his palms. They were too big to fit in his palms, but the feeling of the swimsuit and her skin sucking his palms in was more than enough to be enjoyable.

"Mm...hm...uhn...ahh." Hikari gasped as Kenshin tightened his grip slightly. "Yeeesss..."

"..." Kenshin narrowed his eyes at her slightly parted, dry lips. Hikari took notice of this and smiled pulling his head down and kissed him roughly. Kenshin's eyes widened at the lip contact before narrowing and slipping his tongue past her lips, pushing against hers.

"Mmph!" Hikari moaned into his lips grabbing a handful of his hair as her tongue pushed past his and into his mouth. As soon as she did she clamped her lips down on his tongue and sucked on it.

"Mmnh!" Kenshin's voice sounded in a muffled moan as his mother's lips sucked hungrily on him.

"Mmmahh..." Hikari said finally parting lips with Kenshin. "You have a very satisfying taste...Ken-Chan."

"Kaa...-Chan..." Kenshin said in a daze. He felt her hardened nubs under his palms and pinched them both with his index fingers and thumbs.

"Hyah!" Hikari gasped feeling a jolt shoot through her body.

"?" Kenshin said.

"Don't...stop." Hikari said panting softly. Her soft breaths visible to Kenshin's eyes.

"I won't, but you need to keep your voice down." Kenshin whispered.

"He he he...I can't make...any promises." Hikari said.

"Tch." Kenshin pinched down on her nipples.

"Hah!" Hikari yelped burying her face in the crook of her son's neck.

Kenshin abandoned the nipple teasing and grasped the busty woman's rack again. This time molding them around at will and groping and pulling on them. His fingers sunk into her.

"Mmmuu..." Hikari moaned softly. "Is this how you do it with the others?"

"If their chest is big enough for this." Kenshin said rubbing them up and down alternatively. "If not I find something else on their body to appreciate."

"Like Miyuki-Chan's butt, for instance." Hikari said.

"Believe it or not I didn't do much with Miyuki's bum when we had sex." Kenshin said.

"Really?" Hikari said. She took one of Kenshin's hands and made it cup her backside. "Then feel free to do something with mine...Ken-Chan."

Kenshin's cheeks flushed. "Hey Kaa-Chan."

"Hm?" Hikari said.

"Sit down on that bench there." Kenshin said gesturing toward the bench behind her.

"Alright." Hikari said with a smile as she took a seat. Kenshin crouched down and raised her legs up in the air. His left hand cupping the underside of her hip while his right grabbed hold of her breast. "!...K-Kenshin...?"

"You're asking me to make you cum and this is bothering you?" Kenshin said.

"Kenshin...this is me...the...other me lapsed out for a moment." Hikari said with a rosy blush. "A..Are you sure you want to continue like this?"

"Surely...in this position I'll see everything once I take this swimsuit off." Kenshin said. "Let me help you...Kaa-Chan."

"R..Right." Hikari said. "Th..The other me will be back very shortly."

"OK." Kenshin said rubbing her breast with his right hand while stroking the back of her hip with his left. In his left hand, the smoothness and softness of her skin coupled with her natural scent and warmth. Then in his right hand, the clinging softness of her breast and the repellant elasticity. The coupling sensations in his left hand and the opposing ones in his right satisfied him completely.

"Haa..ahh, mhm...Aah...Your hands...feel so good..." Hikari said. "He..he..he..this..would be better if we were alone at the beach though...wouldn't it?"

Kenshin nodded silently. Hikari blinked. "Oh? No denials or anything of the sort?"

"Urusai, Succubization of my mother." Kenshin whispered. "I'm too far into this to give a damn about where we are."

"Hm hm hm, too true...so long as we are enjoying ourselves...it really doesn't matter." Hikari said. Kenshin nodded again. His left hand moving to the inside of her hip stroking close to her pussy while his right tightened it's grip. From his mother's lips leaked out a soft, sweet melody. "Mm...Oh, Mmku...ah, ahh, fuah...Mm..."

"It's strange, huh...I'm just touching you, this feels nice for me too." Kenshin said. He switched hands and stroked her hip with his right hand while his left molded her breast around. _"Up, down, left, right..drawing circles in her skin and with her breasts...I don't think I can get tired of this." _Kenshin thought.

"Ah, aah...haa...mm...he he he...I bet you I feel way better though...Mmu..ah..ahnn." Hikari said.

Kenshin noticed something. "Hey...are you wearing a thin bra or something? I can totally feel your nipples..very directly too."

"He he he..." Hikari giggled with bleary eyes. "You never noticed? I haven't been wearing a bra all day today."

"Eeuh?" Kenshin said. "I knew they seemed bigger."

Hikari blushed, but smiled. "The...blushing is from your mother's usual self...I, however knew you were eying me up."

Kenshin pulled his hand back seeing both of his mother's nipples jutting straight out. "Wow...that's kinda sexy." "Especially with the swimsuit."

"Why thank you." Hikari said. _"Aaahhh! I don't know if I should be happy or freaked that my own son finds me to be sexy!" She thought._

Kenshin reached up for the fabric concealing his mother's breasts. Hikari swatted his hands away however. "Ah ah ah...that's not polite Ken-Chan, if you want me to disrobe, ask nicely."

"..." Kenshin rolled his eyes. "P..Please, Kaa-Chan..take off the top part of your swimsuit."

Hikari smiled sweetly. "Hai." She slipped her hands through the straps of her swimsuit as it started to fall she grasped her breasts holding the swimsuit. "And what's the magic word for having me do this for you Ken-Chan, and for kicks say it in japanese."

Kenshin glared comically at his mother. "Say it or I'll scream." Hikari said with a teasing leer.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kenshin said.

"Nope." Hikari said taking a breath.

"Alright alright alright." Kenshin said getting her to shut up. "A..Arigatou..Go..Gozaimasu."

"There that's better." Hikari said releasing her grip letting the swimsuit fall.

Kenshin immediately placed his left hand on her breast while his right moved over her nethers. He started rubbing his finger into his mother's soft fissure while his left hand rubbed her soft warm breast.

"Ah..Aah, Yes...there you go..touch me...feel me mooree..." Hikari moaned in a daze.

"Tch..." Kenshin said. "This'd mean more if it was really her making all these noises."

"Mm...Mmkk...ah, afuu, Mm...haann..aw that's mean Kenshin..." Hikari said."You don't like me?" Meanwhile on the inside she was surprised. _"Ken-Chan?" _

"I'd like you more if you had actually gotten Kaa-Chan to agree to this and not eroded her self control." Kenshin said.

"Ahh...well then I'll remember that for next time." Hikari said. "Buuuttt until then, her body is mine." "So get to it."

"Hai hai..." Kenshin said. _"That being said...this is still Kaa-Chan's body...If I rub her a bit more strongly she should feel a lot better." _He increased the strength of his hands. The effect was immediate as Hikari's back arched forward.

"Mm...oh, ah...mmu...ah, aah, fuah...mmm..." Hikari panted and moaned. "Ahh...I haven't felt this good since I led her husband around by the nose after the normal me went to sleep."

"Hm?" Kenshin said.

"_YOU BITCH!" Hikari thought angrily at her succubized self._

"Well...I am his son." Kenshin said caressing his mother's private areas changing the amount of force every few seconds.

"Haa...Haa...Mm..kuu...ah..haan..." Hikari smiled down at him. "I guess her body is just attuned to yours and his caresses..."

Kenshin shook his head and leaned up taking one of her nipples into his mouth. "Hyyaann!" Hikari let out a quiet scream.

"?" Kenshin looked up at her curiously.

"That's right...I...I forgot she never got to do this with you." Hikari said. "Even..on the inside...she's feeling it."

"_Oh god...they're too sensitive with me being in heat!" Hikari thought as her body wrapped it's arms around Kenshin's head._

Hikari shivered as Kenshin nibbled on the tiny spire of her body roughly. "Oh god...it feels so good..." "Ah, aah...aah..mmu..Haaannn...Ahh!" Both versions of her cried out pleasurably. "That's it...I..I want more...hee, ah, fuah..ahh, mmu!"

Her body shivered greatly under Kenshin's caresses. He released her nipples from his hand and mouth and looked down at the fingers of his right hand. They were slightly dampened despite having only rubbed her labia from the outside. A dark spot had formed where they had been rubbing. Little by little it got bigger until Kenshin was sure it was a wet spot.

"Wow you managed to stain the swimsuit Kaa-Chan." Kenshin whispered.

"Why are you teasing me?" Hikari asks.

"Because it's fun..." Kenshin said stretching the swimsuit aside to reveal her most private area. Her soft well trimmed pubic hair rested above her lower lips which literally oozed lover nectar from her opening. An entrance, waiting to be pried open.

"Not that...you're treating me like one of your girlfriends, instead of the mother you're trying to help out." Hikari said.

Kenshin shook his head. "Sorry, it's just how I like to do things."

"I...understand." Hikari said. "The other me lapsed out again. She's coming back."

"Alright." Kenshin said. He surprised her by planting his lips onto hers before she went under.

"!" Hikari's eyes shot wide open. _"Ken-Chan...don't...you're going to get me addicted to stuff like this if you keep it up!" _

Soon rationality gave way to instinct as Hikari wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck and began kissing back. "Mmmgh!" She moaned feeling her son's finger's rubbing her genitals directly. "Ggh...mm! Aah...haannn...ahh!" Hikari moaned pulling her lips away. Her expression changed and Kenshin knew the other Hikari had taken control back.

Kenshin yanked his zipper down amusing her. "Want to get inside me that badly."

"Shut it or I'm leaving you here to masturbate to an orgasm." Kenshin said.

"!" Her eyes widened. "Alright alright I'll stop, just don't leave me hanging like this."

"Now let's get something straight. I'm the one in control here, not you. Got it?" Kenshin said. "If you so much as try to tease me I'm zipping up and leaving."

"Haaaiiii..." Succubus Hikari whined.

"Now then, sit up and show me." Kenshin said.

"Yes." She said sitting up, looping her left arm under her left leg and spreading her lower lips apart. Her entrance gushed liquid. "..."

"Interesting Succubus Kaa-Chan." Kenshin said. "Do you enjoy being watched like this?"

"H..Hai..my whole body burns and my heart races." Succubus Hikari admitted. "But not just with anyone dammit, Neither me or the Normal Hikari are cheap floozies."

"I never said you were." Kenshin said with a cat like smile. In reality just having Kenshin look at her raised the quantity of the love juices pouring out from her honey pot. He looked down at himself, seeing his cock twitch and expunge a bit of precum. "Heh...well, let's get things started."

"Damn that's impressive." Succubus Hikari said licking her lips. "Maybe I should have gave you a blowjob back at that food stand."

"_Kenshin...doesn't that hurt being that hard?" Hikari thought._

"Whatever." Kenshin said with an eye roll. "Before we begin..." He placed his hand over her mouth. "We're already taking too big a risk as it is. If you get too loud we'll be busted for sure." Kenshin whispered. Succubus Hikari nodded and leaned up. Kenshin parted his fingers slightly.

"This is arousing enough as is anyway." Succubus Hikari said. Kenshin nodded pressing himself against her entrance.

"_Here goes...bout to enter the vagina I came out of..." Kenshin thought pushing himself inside all at once." _

Succubus Hikari screwed her eyes shut, her cheeks flushing deeply. "Aaahhh! !" She cried out into Kenshin's hand. He hung over her. "This..is amazing...all at once...it feels...so damn...great." She whispered into his ear.

Kenshin groaned quietly as he felt her constricting around him. "That...makes two of us..." He said softly.

Succubus Hikari brushed Kenshin's hand away. "You...don't need to muzzle me...I'll keep my voice down."

"I'll hold you to it." Kenshin said grasping his mother's hips in hand and began thrusting slowly, wanting to savor the feeling.

"Ah, Ah...! Hee, Ah, aaan..!" Succubus Hikari cried out softly.

Kenshin extracted himself all the way to her outer labia making her whimper. "Mmu,ah...yah..ah..hyaa..mm..mmu! Oh..! Aah!" She let a louder cry slip out.

(knock knock)

"Sir, Ma'am...is everything alright in there?" The store clerk said.

"Yeah." Kenshin said in a semi calm tone. "The wrapping isn't agreeing with me and I accidentally groped her."

"Do you need any help?" She asks.

"No thank you." Succubus Hikari said.

"Alright." The two heard footsteps walking away from the door and sighed in relief.

Kenshin glared at the woman in front of him who giggled nervously. "He he he...gomen nasai."

"Haa...Hahh...Mmm...aah...fuah..ahaah...afu...aaaa hhh..." Succubus Hikari shook her head and gasped every time Kenshin thrust into her. His head pressing against her cervix with each stab inside.

"You're getting wetter than before...amazing." Kenshin whispered. "It feels like a heated, syrup soaked sponge." He said. "I...I can't stop..!" He grunted out as his instinct took over and began thrusting mercilessly inside her.

Succubus Hikari embraced him tightly. "I-It's OK...k-keep going...d-don't stop...please...!"

Commanded by her sweet, pleasure filled voice and his own instinct..he thrust hard into her in search of his own release.

"Ah, aah, aah...Mmkuu, haah...aaaahh, Mm. Mmmuu! Fuuaahh!" Succubus Hikari cried out.

"You're gonna get us busted if you keep that up." Kenshin warned.

"I can't help it..." Succubus Hikari whined. "You're just...too...good...!" "Oh fuck...I'm gonna cum...do something quick!"

"...Damn...I'm getting close too..." Kenshin said feeling her tighten around him.

"Ah, haa, mm...Wah, fuah...ahaa..mm..aaah...!" Succubus Hikari whimpered. "Do something to silence me, but don't stop...not even for a second...harder, more...ah...kyaann!" "Make me cum right now...I have to cum quickly...it's all either of us know right now...!"

Kenshin saw his mother's body trembling with blank eyes as he continued to ravish her insides. He no longer cared about getting caught all that much, but knew he had to do something."

"Ah! Aahh! Haan! Oh! Kuu! Ahh!" Succubus Hikari cried out loud her voice unabated. Her body arched forward unable to take anymore. Kenshin headed for his conclusion and buried himself deep inside as his cock began to shoot.

"Can I...inside...I don't have much time...!" Kenshin said.

"You have to...! We've come too far to not finish it the right way...!" Succubus Hikari said. "Please...! Inside!"

"Then I will." Kenshin said letting himself go as he crushed his lips against hers. Everything that he had held back exploded inside her.

"Ah, Aahh! haa! Mmu! Kuu, Fuah! Ah, AAH! AAAAAHHHHHH! ! !" Succubus Hikari screamed into him feeling his cum fill her.

She panted as he began extracting himself from inside her. "You are still going, amazing..it's..so...hot.." Kenshin finally extracted himself after his orgasm subsided and put his cock away. "Whew..." She looked at him with delight. "That was great...alright...a deal's a deal...when we leave here I'll back off."

"OK..." Kenshin said with a tired voice.

She got dressed and took their purchases up to the counter. The clerk was a little red in the face. Kenshin noticed screens on the other side and inwardly groaned. He paid for the clothes. "Hey can you wait outside. I think I saw something I like."

"Sure thing." Succubus Hikari said.

Kenshin turned to the clerk. "I'd like triple the price of our purchase in cash back please." He said with a smile.

"Uhm...Ok." She said taking a large amount of money out of her register and handing it to him. He counted it up and handed it to her. "Eh?"

"Whatever you saw in the dressing room from those screens. Keep it under ya hat could ya?" Kenshin said walking off.

"Sure...no problem." She said.

Kenshin met Hikari outside of the shop. "Something wrong?" He asks.

"..." Hikari shook her head. "Can...we just head home?"

"Sure." Kenshin said looking up at the sky. "Tsk, from here it'll take us till sunset to get back to the cottage."

"Well..let's get a move on then." Hikari said.

The two walked the entire way back. Kenshin looked over at Hikari noticing her looking down at the pavement with a depressed look. He nudged her arm making her look over at him. He smiled comfortingly at her as if to tell her to cheer up. She tried not to smile back and failed.

"What's wrong Kaa-Chan?" Kenshin asks.

"...I know you're on to me, but...can it wait till we get home?" Hikari asks.

Kenshin closed his eyes with a grin. "Whatever you want Kaa-Chan, this is your day after all."

"Arigatou..." Hikari said.

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence. They soon arrived at the cottage. There was a note on the table.

"_Kenshin and Hikari." _

"_Had to take Chachamaru in for monthly maintenance. Could be gone all night." _

"_Try not to mess up my damn house!" _

_Evangeline._

"Huh." "Looks like we got the place to ourselves tonight." Kenshin said.

"Really..." Hikari said in disinterest.

Kenshin shrugged and tossed the note aside. The two sat down on the couch. Kenshin turned to Hikari after the two kicked their foot wear off. "Soo...you wanna tell me why you're looking so down?"

"..." Hikari sighed. "Kenshin, I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened today...I..It shouldn't have happened." Hikari said bowing her head shamefully. "I shouldn't have forced you to do those things." "I can usually rein that other me in, but..."

Kenshin placed his hand over Hikari's. "Mom, listen...I told you already...I don't mind it." He said. "If you need help with that...with the other you...I don't mind helping you out."

"Can I at least explain why I couldn't rein her in?" Hikari asks.

Kenshin nodded. "Go for it."

"It's...because...in a way...I wanted it..." Hikari said.

"Hm?" Kenshin said. "Well what's the problem then?" He finished with a smile.

"It's because of why I wanted it." Hikari said looking away. "It's...It's not fair..."

"What isn't?" Kenshin asks.

"You looked so much like Ryuu-kun right now and act so much like Shishou..." Hikari said wiping her eyes before looking away. "I...I just..."

"I understand." Kenshin said.

"Eh?" Hikari said.

Kenshin nodded. "Yeah...Kaa-Chan is Kaa-Chan, but she's still a woman..." He smiled. "I understand you, but still don't worry about what happened." "Yeah we took a couple of risks, but I gotta say, it was kinda fun." "The only one who seems to see a problem with it is you."

"...I.."

"Yeah, having you meet me at Dad's grave probably wasn't the best idea, but I hadn't been by there to see him since we put him there." Kenshin said.

"?" Hikari stared. "Did you..cry?"

"Ah...a little." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin." Hikari said.

"What? I'm being honest." Kenshin said.

Hikari nodded. "Well...Ken-Chan...thank you...for today."

"Any time." Kenshin said.

"...Say." Hikari said. She saw a deck of cards on the table. "You want to go up to my room and play a few games?" She said grabbing the deck.

"Sure." Kenshin said following her up the stairs. Once there Hikari shut the door and locked it, not that Kenshin noticed. Both took a seat on the floor.

"So you wanna play some five card draw poker?" Hikari said shuffling the deck.

"Er..with what money?" Kenshin asks.

"Well if you wanna bet something...we could bet our clothes." Hikari said with a suggestive leer at Kenshin.

"Eh?" Kenshin said before what she said hit him. "EEEEHHH? !"

"Oh come on Ken-Chan, after what's happened today, you're shy about seeing me?" Hikari asks with a small giggle.

"It's not that I'm worried about." Kenshin muttered. _"If what she said about playing a lot of poker and blackjack is true then I'm fucked! F-U-C-K-E-D Fucked!" He thought._

Kenshin nodded his consent nonetheless. He wanted to see if he could hang with his card shark mother.

Hikari nodded and shuffled the deck. "Alright seeing as I'm only wearing two articles of clothing..." She got up and walked over to her drawer grabbing, to Kenshin's surprise, a lacy black thong and put it on. "There... even."

"You have thongs in there?" Kenshin asked.

"I have something with...less fabric if you're into that." Hikari said with a suggestive wiggle of the eyebrow.

"Ah..." Kenshin's face flushed. "Hey didn't I tell you to butt out Succubus?"

"Ha ha ha, no it's me this time Ken-Chan." Hikari laughed. "If you're really Ok with it I've got no problem being forward with you."

"I see that." Kenshin said. Hikari dealt the cards out.

"How bout we add a little more tension to the game." Hikari said taking out a stack of yen.

"Eh?" Kenshin said. "Where'd you get that?"

"Yukari-Chan gave it to me, she said she and Miyuki-Chan weren't sure what to get me as a present, so she just gave me the money to spend on whatever I want." Hikari said.

"That was nice of them." Kenshin said. He pushed his thumb against a seal on his palm and he had his own stack of yen. "How much is there?"

"Hum...I think Yukari-Chan said there was about twenty thousand here." Hikari said.

Kenshin counted his up. "Same." "Alright then, let's begin."

Hikari nodded and dealt the cards out. "Alright." She set down a thousand yen ante and so did Kenshin.

"Hm..." Kenshin looked at his cards and almost cried out for joy. _"How fucking lucky am I!" "Three aces!" "Let's try for the fourth." He set his spare two cards down._

Hikari set down one card then handed Kenshin his before taking her own. Kenshin couldn't stop a small grin from crossing his lips. _"Four aces! Alright!" _

"Bets?" Hikari asks.

"Yeah, I bet four thousand." Kenshin said throwing a few bills down.

"Alright, I call." Hikari said doing the same.

"?" Kenshin was confused. _"She obviously saw my grin, shouldn't she have folded to save her money?" _

"More bets?" Hikari asks.

Kenshin decided to try to psyche her out. "Yeah, I raise another five."

"Call." Hikari said with a smile. "And raise by another five."

"?" Kenshin was really confused. _"She's raising me now? She wouldn't do that unless...Oh fuck she has something better than a Four of a Kind doesn't she? !" _

He stared at her smiling face. She was composed and calm. "Well?" She asks.

"...I...I fold." Kenshin said setting his cards down.

"Good." Hikari said restraining a giggle. "Cause I had nothin'!" She said setting her cards down.

"WHAT? !" Kenshin said seeing she had no cards that could have made a better hand than what he had. _"Oh you have got to be kidding me! ! She turned my psyche out back on me! !" _

"_**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! !" Ryuujin laughed hysterically at his misfortune." **_

Hikari scooped up all the money and added it to her pile. "Oh by the way lose the shirt."

"Hai hai..." Kenshin said pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side.

(Whistle)

"Wow, you are every bit as fit as Shishou and your father were." Hikari said as she shuffled the deck again. She dealt them out. Kenshin looked at his hand. It was another good one. He had the makings of a royal flush in the red heart suit he just needed the ace and the king, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He placed down two cards and Hikari placed down three.

Kenshin got his cards and bet two thousand, while Hikari rose him another four. _"Ah screw it." He thought shoving the rest of his money into the pile. _

"All in." He said.

"Very well I call." She said throwing in the matching amount of money. Plus ante the two had ten thousand in there apiece.

Hikari set her cards down. "Straight flush six to ten."

Kenshin smirked. "Royal Flush Red." He said.

"Ah...crap." Hikari said.

"Back to square one as far as money goes." Kenshin said. "Lose the skirt."

"Very well." Hikari said unbuttoning her skirt and throwing it over with Kenshin's shirt. She crossed her legs giving Kenshin a good view of her as she crossed her arms under her chest. "You deal this time."

"On it." Kenshin said. He didn't get lucky to have a hand set up to him this time. He had nothing.

He threw all, but his highest card away. _"Shit..." He thought getting cards back._

Hikari meanwhile was thinking along the same lines. "I bet two." She said throwing down a couple of yen notes."

"Call." Kenshin said.

"..." Hikari and Kenshin stared at each other. "Show em." They said each lowering their hands to where they could see.

Kenshin had a high card of six, while Hikari had a nine. "Fuck." Kenshin cursed handing Hikari the money and unbuttoning his pants. Sliding them down his legs he tossed them to the pile of clothes.

"Hm hm hm." Hikari laughed. They played another hand which Hikari folded on returning Kenshin's lost money, but nothing else. He narrowed his eyes as Hikari discarded her shirt.

"Something up?" Hikari asks.

"Eh, nothin' really." Kenshin said as he shuffled the deck and dealt out the cards. He had a three of a kind and set down two cards. Hikari set down three. Kenshin placed all his money in the pile. "All in."

"Eh?" Hikari said.

"Let's make this a little more interesting." Kenshin said.

"Alright." Hikari said.

"If I win...I suppose we'll just do it again." Kenshin said.

"Alright, and if I win...hows about you give your dear mother a massage?" Hikari said. "My shoulders, back and hips could use a rub down."

"Sounds good." Kenshin said. He laid his cards down, as did Hikari. "...huh?"

They both had the exact same hand. A three of a kind of sevens with a three and a six. "This deck is actually two decks mixed together, but wow...what are the odds?" Hikari said.

"I guess." Kenshin said. "Anyway, you still want that massage?"

"Huh?" Hikari said.

"Ah come on it's still your day." Kenshin said with a grin. "I don't mind."

"Well...if you say so." Hikari said. She climbed up onto her bed and laid facing down. "Start wherever you see fit Ken-Chan."

Kenshin nodded and sat over her hips putting his hands on her lower back. "Whoa..."

"What's up?" Hikari said.

"You strain something back here? You got some swelling going on." Kenshin said.

"I might have pulled something in my back and in my leg sparring with Miyuki-Chan." Hikari said.

"OK leave it to me." Kenshin said calling for one of his Hyoumenka Suimon Charms and used it to make his hands cold and pressed them to her lower back.

"Aaahh..." Hikari gasped. "Your hands are so cold."

"Sorry I used one of my charms to chill my hands. If you want the swelling to go down I gotta cool it down." Kenshin said.

"Hmm...OK...regardless your hands feel really good Ken-Chan." Hikari said.

"Ryomen said the same thing." Kenshin said rubbing her lower back.

"Ahh..that's right she wants you to give her massages for payment for summoning her." Hikari asid. "Doesn't that get awkward if you need her for a fight?"

"We plan a date to settle the account." Kenshin said.

"Ah...I see." Hikari said.

(pop!)

"Aah!" Hikari gasped feeling something popping in her lower back.

"Everything alright?" Kenshin asks.

"H..Hai. I'm fine." Hikari said.

"By the way, Kaa-Chan. Ryomen said that female demons view semen as a delicacy." Kenshin said.

"Yes, that's right." Hikari said. "Mainly because of the gender fissure in Makai."

"Gender fissure?" Kenshin asks.

"Apparently a lot of female demons are having trouble finding mates. So, when ever they can get it they like it." Hikari said.

Kenshin nodded and moved his hands up Hikari's back and gripped her shoulders. "So it has nothing to do with taste?"

"Mmm...most female youkai I've talked to say it's got a sweet taste to it." "Others say it's spicy and some like it bitter. Depends on what the man eats really." Hikari said.

"...Ok I'm not a woman so I'm not gonna ask anymore about it." Kenshin said rubbing her shoulders.

"Mmm...you sure? I could tell you what you could eat to nail down a certain taste for a certain girl." Hikari said.

"Maaayyybbeee later." Kenshin said rubbing his thumbs around in circles on the back of her neck.

"Ohh...you're really good at this Ken-Chan." Hikari said rubbing her face into her arms. "Can I talk you into doing this again sometime?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Kenshin said.

Kenshin's face began flushing as he started moving downward to Hikari's hips. "Ken-Chan is everything OK?"

"Uh...Ye-Yeah." Kenshin said. "I might be a little sleepy."

"Really?" Hikari asks. "We can stop if you want."

"That's fine. I'll finish up and go to sleep later." Kenshin said smiling. _"Nnn...man...why does my body feel so hot...?" _He placed both hands on her left hip and began stroking the skin roughly.

"Nn...ahh..." Hikari gasped.

Kenshin's cheeks flushed further hearing her voice in pleasure knowing he was the one doing it to her.

Hikari felt her body becoming hot as well. _"Mmm...I'm enjoying this too much...I'm...still in heat...after all." _

Kenshin looked down as Hikari unconsciously spread her legs a little. "..." His lips parted as he leaned down. He saw a dark, damp spot in the thong she was wearing. _"Too much...!" _He said licking the spot.

"Mm!" Hikari whimpered softly. "K..Ken-Chan, what are you..?"

(lick lick lick)

"Mm! !" Hikari buried her face in her arms to prevent a cry of pleasure. She turned her head seeing Kenshin's head in between her legs and pulled herself away. "Wh-What are you doing?" She said turning to him. Her back against the headboard.

"S..Sorry Kaa-Chan...I can't help it..." Kenshin said. "Now that we're here..."

"...!" "I see..." Hikari said getting what he was about to say. Now that they were in complete privacy Yama wasn't stopping her pheromone from hitting him anymore. Her son wanted her, and judging by the pitched tent she saw in his boxers, he wanted her badly. "O...OK, but first...I'd like to appropriately thank you for today." She said moving to the side of her bed. Kenshin moved to join her when Hikari placed a hand on his stomach. "Stay."

"..U..un." Kenshin said. Hikari smiled softly and grabbed the waistband of his boxers and yanked them off.

(rip!)

"...Oops..." Hikari said holding up Kenshin's torn boxers.

"Don't worry about it...I got others." Kenshin said.

"Alright then." Hikari spread Kenshin's legs apart and moved in. She grabbed hold of Kenshin's shaft stroking it. She moved each of her fingers back and forth and her thumb up and down as she did, trying to give him a massage like he was earlier.

"Mmnn..." Kenshin groaned.

"Does it hurt?" Hikari asks. "I...haven't really done this part in awhile."

"You're doing fine...Kaa-Chan." Kenshin said.

"If you say so." Hikari said. She brought her lips up to the back kissing it softly, then letting her tongue pass her lips and licking the back of his head, just under the ridge, making sure to give special attention to the glans.

"...K..Kaa-Chan..." Kenshin said with a soft moan.

"Hm hm hm~" Hikari laughed softly as her tongue traveled down to the base and gave him a long lick all the way to the head before wrapping her lips around the tip.

"Gaahh..." Kenshin gasped as she started sucking on the tip alone, her left hand stroking the shaft while the right caressed his sack.

"Mm..." Hikari let out a short moan as she flicked her tongue back and forth across Kenshin's urethral slit. Kenshin set his hand on top of her head as if to tell her to go lower. She nodded getting the message and took the entire head of his cock into her mouth circling around it slowly with her tongue.

"Nngh." Kenshin grunts.

"...Alright.." Hikari said pulling her head back.

"?" Kenshin said looking at her with a disappointed expression. She merely smiled back and straightened up before leaning back in taking his cock in between her breasts. Shifting them up and down she looked up at him. "...H..How is it?" She asks.

"Well...you certainly have the chest to do this with..." Kenshin said referencing his mother's large bust.

"Ah ha ha..." Hikari laughed airily. "They are an E-Cup after all..."

"But other than that...it's kinda dry." Kenshin said. "Soft, but dry."

"Is it a problem?" Hikari asks.

"Not really." Kenshin said.

Hikari nodded and gathered up some saliva in her mouth and bent her head down letting it cover her cleavage and more importantly, his cock. "There...better."

"Ahh..ah..H..Hai." Kenshin said developing a soft pant. "You know, I kinda think I'm above average, to a bit on the large side, but your breasts make it seem like my cock was a little kid's."

"He he he..." Hikari giggled. "Believe it or not, your father had the same sentiments."

Kenshin let out another gasp as Hikari tightened her breasts 'grip' on his cock and alternated them up and down. "K..Kaa-Chan you really have an unfair body..."

"What makes you say that?" Hikari asks.

"You have this large chest on the top and you're tight as all hell on the bottom." Kenshin said.

"Hm hm, point taken." Hikari said. "Then again, I've only known three men...that's it...I'm not interested in anyone else's...hell I'm barely interested in one of the three."

Kenshin placed his left hand on her left breast rubbing it softly. "Where would I be on that list?"

"Mm...not telling." Hikari said. "That's something I'd rather keep a secret Ken-Chan." She leaned her head down and started licking the head.

"Ahh..." Kenshin said losing his grip on her breast.

"Mm...haa...glonf..." Hikari latched her lips back onto Kenshin's head and sucked hard. "Tell me what feels best...and I'll do it for you, Ken-Chan..."

"Just..keep going." Kenshin said in awe of how good she was making him feel. She spoke again making him moan from her hot breaths hitting his cock.

"So there's nothing I can do?" Hikari asks.

"Uhm..y..you could move more broadly." Kenshin said.

"Ah...hmm...Like this?" Hikari said, her breasts jiggling slightly as she made more powerful strokes up and down with them, occasionally squeezing him with her chest. She felt his head swelling inside her. "Ken-Chan, you've gotten bigger." Hikari said accidentally scrapping her teeth across his lower head.

"Aah!" Kenshin yelped. "S..Sorry it just feels really good." He wasn't lying either. The elastic, suction like pressure was driving him nuts.

"OK...then..." Hikari said her movements of her mouth, tongue and breasts getting more vigorous. "Mm..Mmkk..mmuu..." She moaned softly with every other movement, each breath hitting Kenshin's cock. "You didn't just get bigger, you're really hot too..."

Kenshin knew he wasn't going to last long under this loving assault from his mother's mouth and breasts, and he didn't bother to restrain it."K..Kaa-Chan..."

"Are you about to cum Ken-Chan?" Hikari asks. "You're twitching against my lips."

"...Ah..Y..Yeah.." Kenshin said.

"OK... mm...ahh...haa...haa...whenever you're ready..just let it out...Oh...Mmu.." Hikari said.

"_Is..she getting off from this too?" Kenshin wondered. "She sounds sweeter and more unabated by the second."_

"I..I hope...you can...still go..after this..." Hikari said closing her eyes a look of need painted across her face. "I..I feel like I'm on fire...down below.."

"I'll be fine..." Kenshin said.

"Mmu...ah..ahh..afu..Mmm...Fuuaahh!" Hikari moaned loudly.

"Y...You think..you're the only one with a fire burning down below?" Kenshin said. "Aah..gah! Get ready I'm gonna...!"

"Eh? Kyaann!" Hikari yelped surprised as Kenshin's first shot went off in her mouth.

"Oh..ah..akk.." Kenshin pulled himself out shooting the last few spurts onto her face.

"...Mmu...Ahh..." Hikari closed her lips tightly and bent her head back.

(gulp!)

"...!" Kenshin blinked in surprise as his mother swallowed his seed. "W..Whoa..."

"How..in the hell have Negi, Yukari or Miyuki not gotten pregnant yet?" Hikari said. "There was...so much..."

Kenshin said nothing continuing to stare at her. When Hikari had helped him with his gynophobia. She mainly just let him do whatever he wanted to her body. She never did anything like what they just did. Seeing her face dirtied by his semen for the first time was...unbelievably seductive. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"Eh...Aah!" Hikari yelped. "Ke..Ken-Chan.

Without warning Kenshin planted his lips on her, pushing past her lips with his tongue and pushing against her own. Hikari, this time accepted the kiss and returned it without hesitation. Her hand went to the back of his head gripping one of his ears in hand.

"Mmph! Aahh!" Kenshin moaned and did the same to her.

"Mmu! Afuu...fuaah!" Hikari broke the kiss. "Enough..with the kissing..." She pushed him down onto the bed. "I...need you inside...now." She said grabbing the side of her thong and pushing it to the side exposing her drenched pussy.

Kenshin grabbed her hips and put Hikari on her back instead. "That's fine...you'll have me, but..I want to be on top."

Hikari smiled back at him. "If..it's really what you want."

Kenshin nodded and pushed himself against her entrance, easily sliding in to her soaking wet snatch. "Mm! Ah...Auu!" She gasped feeling him spread her apart. "Haa...haa...ehehehe...you're back...inside the vagina you came from..."

"Well...it isn't the first time..I've intruded back inside.." Kenshin said. "Oh..kuu...Tight..." He gripped her hips and started thrusting slowly, working into a rhythm.

"Mm...ahh...haa.." Hikari moaned twisting her hips around in an elliptic circle. "Ahh...mmu...fuah.."

Kenshin closed his eyes feeling every inch of his mother's pussy rubbing against him. "Waah...aah...nngh..."

"Ah...au..oh..kuu..Haaann!" Hikari kept circling her hips and slowly met his thrusts. "Kenshin...faster..."

"Hai..." Kenshin said picking up the pace. "So hot...

Hikari's back arched slightly as bliss began washing over her. "You're hitting...a..all the way inside..mmkk...s-steadily..." She gripped the sheets and locked her legs behind Kenshin. He looked back, then to her as she smiled dreamily. "I...I don't want you to pull out...when it's time, just give me everything you got.."

Kenshin nodded and let go of her legs and embraced her. "K..Kaa-Chan..." He said with a pant.

"Harder...don't restrain yourself...fuck me." Hikari said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kenshin nodded and complied with her wish and began pounding his hips into her. He felt Hikari constricting around him. "Kaa-Chan?"

"I..wasn't lying when I said I felt like I was on fire earlier...if you had lasted longer...I probably would have came too..." Hikari said. "Don't stop...keep going..."

"Right." Kenshin said unable to restrain himself and began fucking her harder and harder.

"Ah, haa..aah..mm...mmu..aah, oh..Mmah!" Hikari moaned loudly meeting his thrusts halfway. "Eee...ah..haa..mm..Aah!"

"You're moving with me? !" Kenshin said. He was already having problems dealing with her tightness, but now that she was meeting him, that lessened his escape time from the tightening heaven of her pussy and raced him toward an orgasm.

"Aah...Yaah...I can't stop...!" Hikari cried out. "Haa..Haa..Haa..Haa...ukk..ah aah!" "No good!...I want to move more!" She forced Kenshin onto his back and rose up slamming her hips down onto him. A lewd wet sound resounded throughout the room as her nectar endlessly flowed from her entrance. "Ken-Chan! More! I want you..to pierce through me more!" "Mm! Ah! Haa! Aaan! Aaahn! Aguu! Mm! Aaaaah..!"

"K-Kaa-Chan! If you keep that up I'm gonna cum again!" Kenshin said squeezing her hips tightly.

"No! Not yet!" Hikari whined with a desperate moan. "Just a little more!" She rolled her hips around as she slammed down on him. Her body hunched over, her breasts hanging right in Kenshin's face.

He brought one of his hands up grabbed hold of one of her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth. Her eyes shot open as she began crying out in euphoric bliss. "Ah! Ahh! Au!...Mm! Aah! Ah! Mm! Mmm! Fuuaahhh...!" "Ah...Mm! Aaah...Fuuaahh..au..haaa...Mmkuu!" Hikari looked down at him smiling. "That's right...J-Just like...this...let it go...I-Inside me...Mmmaahh!"

Kenshin threw his head back onto the pillow. "That's it..I can't...hold it..!"

In that same instance, his orgasm surged out painting her insides white for the second time that day. He continued to fire into her. "Ah! Aah! Mmu! Kuu! Aah! Haa...ah. AAAAHHH! !" At that same moment as he filled her, she bent backward finally reaching her own climax. "Haa...haa..haa..." She panted holding onto Kenshin's hand which was still on her breast.

"...Sorry..I filled you..." Kenshin said.

"No.." Hikari said looking down at him with a smile. "I..I wanted you to... remember?" She looked down. "You..did cum..quite a lot...It's really gushing back out."

"Couldn't help it.." Kenshin said with a small grin. "I mean what man could when it's with a woman like you."

"He he he." Hikari giggled. "You're too kind Ken-Chan." She extracted him from inside her and sat on the bed. Kenshin got up. "Well...I guess I'll go get dressed and lay down."

Hikari's hand shot forward grabbing his wrist. "?" He turned back to him.

She smiled with a blush. "Could you...lay with me tonight Ken-Chan...just for tonight?"

"..." Kenshin nodded and unsealed a set of clothes. Setting them at the side of the bed and climbed back into bed with Hikari. He laid on his back as Hikari set her head on his chest, over his heart. She closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Kenshin said wrapping an arm around her.

Hikari smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

(break)

_A month later._

"So..you and Hikari-San just ended up doing it?" Negi asks as she and Kenshin graded papers.

"She was in heat. I couldn't just leave her hanging...and it was Mother's Day." Kenshin said.

"Being a demon sounds really tiring. There's a day where you have to have sex?" Negi asked.

"Hey, I could always come to you when it's my time in heat." Kenshin said with a chuckle.

"Eeh?" Negi said with a blush.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kenshin laughed.

"Ken-Chan." He turned to see Hikari standing in the doorway to the cottage kitchen.

"What is it Kaa-Chan/Hikari-San?" Kenshin and Negi asks.

"Are you two done with the grading?" Hikari asks.

"..." The two looked down at the table in front of them. "Actually yeah." Negi said.

"Well...then could I steal Ken-Chan away from you for a bit Negi-Chan?" Hikari asks.

"?" Negi thought about it.

Kenshin however narrowed his eyes at Hikari wistfully. "You're in heat again aren't you?"

"Well..you said...anytime." Hikari said.

"Eeeh? !" Negi said. "You want to do it with him again!"

Hikari clapped her hands together. "Sorry!..Well you're more than welcome to join us actually."

"? !" Kenshin's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Well..." Negi said. "...Alright." She grabbed Kenshin's wrist, as did Hikari and they both dragged him up to Hikari's room. The next time anyone saw Kenshin that day was late afternoon, sleeping on the couch.

(Chapter end)

Draconis: Let this one drag on didn't I?

Kenshin: Why am I on the couch? Was I bad or something?

Draconis: I dunno, maybe Negi suggested it so you wouldn't get busted laying in the buff in Hikari's bed.

Kenshin: Good point.

Draconis: Where is Hikari anyway?

Kenshin: Uh... (points down to Hikari who was using him as a lap pillow.)

Draconis: Ahh..well that's all for now.

Draconis678 out.


End file.
